The Eye of the Storm
by FanFicAddict02
Summary: They're in the eye of the storm.  They are the only ones who don't fully adapt to the changes.  What happens when they suddenly find themselves in an alternate universe, with no-one around to help them?  Woody/Jessie half human, half toy fic.
1. The Warning

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Toy Story does not belong to me, unfortunately. If it did, the ending to the last would be just ever so different.

A/N So...I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've just decided to write in down. A/N

The everlasting sunlight easily nestled on above the bungallow of Katrielle Hay, reflecting off the slick surface of the bedded roof.

The light autumn breeze sent leaves of all colours to bristle through the winds, only to pile up at the first sign of a stubborn tree that stood along the roadside in the familiar neighbourhood, bracing themselves for the cold winter that lay ahead.

As the nights were becoming darker and much colder, Katrielle found herself on the front porch much earlier in the afternoon.

Even though she was well into her seventies by now, she was still able to scowl at the youth. The way they acted like they ruled the world irritated her; how they took everything for granted annoyed her; just kids in general made her skin crawl in a sick mannered way.

That was why she scared them away; no-one ever dared to enter her garden.

Stood at the front of her garden were four wooden planks. All four were for a purpose and each held a rag doll strapped onto the suface. The two planks that stood next to each other in the middle both held a rag doll of the same size, but the figures of the dolls were different, as if they were made for different genders. However, the rag dolls that stood on the outside were of different sizes and figures, even though both were different from the ones in the middle. The fabrics of the rag dolls were just colourless cloth and there heads were made of plastic, but no features on the faces were visable. The limbs were floppy at the sides, as if they were just waiting for the feautures to be drawn into them.

For Katrielle Hay, this was normal for her.

For all the passerby's, it showed that the old woman was plain crazy. If only they knew what she could really do...

But it was lucky that she knew who and what the rag dolls were for; she was soon to be staring at them.

Her attention was abruptly caught by a set of four children in the distance as she gently moved forwards and backwards on her rocking chair. A wild mass of white hair scattered itself upon the base of her head and her bottom lip always stuck out abnormally: Just one more thing to add to the list of why everyone avoided her.

It wasn't long before the kids ran up to the pavement in front of her desolate garden.

"Peter!" Jessica Jane exclaimed. "Don't mess with that!"

Peter and Petunia Mason were two of a set of triplets. Their sister, Pertrand, was home sick with Influenza.

The forth kid was Woody Pride, the oldest of the four, older than Jessie by a few months. The four of them had all at one point lived at the local orphanage, but the triplets had been adopted by Mr and Mrs Mason, who had a set of strangled obedient triplets already; it was like a phase.

But at eight-years-old, Woody and Jessie had yet to come across adoptive parents. They were both older that the other two by at least two years,

"Peter don't!" Woody demanded as Peter struck the match alight. God knows where he found them, but Woody and Jessie didn't care about that. It was the fact that he had them that mattered. It could cause some serious trouble.

"Gimme that," Jessie ordered as she attempted to snatch the match from the boys hand. But this proved unsuccessful when she accidentally knocked it out of his hand and onto the grass.

Mrs Hay fiddled with a silver ring in her weak hands. The ring glowed a strange tone of scarlet red.

Jessie's eyes widened as the fire from the match spread itself like a fire through dense woods, over the grass. The whole garden was being set alight in flames.

However, Mrs Hay just sat there. No scowl appeared on her lips. But it sure did radiate within her.

Woody gasped as he took hold of Jessie's hand. They didn't allow themselves to observe the damage, as the two of them fled the scene abruptly.

"Get outta here!" Woody ordered, indicating Pete and Pertrand.

However, Peter and Pertrand did observe the damage. The fire had already engulfed the two middle planks, incinerating the rag dolls, but it didn't dare threaten the other two.

Mrs Hay grimaced as she sent a mental message to the other two.

'I'll get you later. You'll pay. That I swear.'

It was a case of forgetfulness as they grew up that made Woody and Jessie forget that message. In fact, they didn't remember why they hated her in the first place.

But Katrielle Hay never forgot.

She had a grudge to keep.

Peter and Pertrand were never seen alive by Woody and Jessie again.

A/N So, this is the first chapter, I had told myself that I wasn't going to write this down, but I had it on my mind for too long to help myself. But I still hope you enjoyed it!

The inspiration for this idea actually came to me whilst I went to visit my Grand-dad in his retirement home and there was this woman, bless her, that really creeped me out...lol.

Feel free to review if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	2. The Transformation Begins

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Toy Story does not belong to me, unfortunately. If it did, the ending to the last would be just ever so different.

Over the years that passed life wasn't so easy or pleasant, for the matter, on Woody and Jessie.

Neither of them were ever adopted, but they were still forced to leave the orphanage at the age of sixteen. Since the orphanage cold only take care of kids and adolescents between the ages of being an infant, to sixteen, the legal age where a teenager can live without a guardian.

They were always at the bottom of the local high school's popularity chart. They were always the victims of the practical jokes and bullies at Sunnyside High, since everyone knew the fact that they were unwanted orphans and they were often taunted because of it.

Woody's mother had died during birth and his dad died of cancer during the summer of '93, when Woody hadn't even turned four years old.

And on the contrary, her father, Pete Smith died unexpectantly before she was born, due to unknown caused and her mother died in a car crash-of which Jessie had miraculously survived since it was Emily Jane who took the full force of the impact-when she was two years old.

So Jessie never knew her parents at all, and Woody had only the faintest memory of his father's face within his memory, that sometimes seemed to haunt him on a bad day.

None of the kids at High School were any help to the two of them at all. And before morning registration on July 6th 2007, they pulled the worst trick yet, and it was Jessie who received the full impact of the prank; Woody could only accept part of the embarrassment.

Jessie had been walking through the hallway that morning, when she walked past Eddie Vast, a short, but stocky senior jock with a not so subtle crush on her. The only problem was, she hated his guts and as she walked past, he cheekily patted her on the behind. This caused her to gasp as she turned her head around, gaping at him in horror.

Eddie just grinned and winked whist giving her, what he thought was a flattering tut.

Woody, who had been walking beside Jessie sighed.

"Just ignore him Jess," He told her. That was the thing between him and Jessie, they always stuck together.

When Jessica Jane opened her locker that morning, she could only gape in horror as the contents slid out and sprawled themselves against the slick school floor.

There was a stunned silence through the hall for a few moments as the rest of the students inspected the contents. It wasn't long before the hall burst into laughter and she blushed a deep shade of crimson red.

Looking over to Eddie Vast, she saw him grin cheekily.

The trick had been cleverly set up by Bodeth Peeply, otherwise known as Bo Peep, with the help of Eddie Vast, otherwise know as Buzz. It had been designed for obvious reasons.

It was no secret to Woody Pride that Bo obviously had some means of a crush on him, but she was always in the 'all too popular' crowd to admit it.

Woody, whose locker was ironically next to Jessie, sighed and banged his head against the locker door.

Jessie's face must've now been twelve different colours of red as she felf her cheeks heat up. By now, all of the contents were either on the floor, or still in the back of her locker.

Bo Peep wasn't in the hallway at the time, but she didn't have to be for Jessie to know who set it up.

The laughter seemed to echo through the hallway, cutting into her coherent thoughts like a hot knife through butter and she placed a hand on her temples in attempt to clear her thoughts, but none of this helped.

Everything seemed to daze around her mind span in continuous cycles.

"Hey look," Eddie Vast pointed out, receiving pats on the back from all the other jocks. "The orphan's going to cry! What is she going to do? Go home and cry to her boyfriend?"

Jessie bit her lips as her hands slowly curled into fists as a sudden rage of anger overwhelmed her.

Eddie Vast knew fully well that Woody wasn't her boyfriend. He was her best friend for sure, but they had never even been on a single date. The only reason they were roommates was because they had no-one else to help them in life for shelter, food, bills etc.

And two heads were always better than one, right?

The snobby remarks and the ominous laughter made her ear drums ache and eventually, it all became too much.

In a sudden rage of anger, she used all her force to slam the locker door against the frame, only to rebound off the steel and the clang echoed off the school walls. Woody could only stare at her in shock, in all the time he's know her, she's never reacted like this. Well, never this bad.

And the other students just had to find her reaction hilarious.

Taking deep breaths to keep herself from snapping, she stormed her way through the crowd.

Eddie Vast tried to block her path whilst chuckling hysterically, but she only shoved him out of the way with more force than he ever could've imagined and he ended up sprawling to the floor on his backside. He could only gape at her as she stormed out of the building.

Woody Pride did not see her again that day, or for the next few days, for that matter.

As Woody entered registration, he hoped that Jessie would have enough sense as to come back.

She didn't.

Hey Pride, how's your girlfriend doing? He heard Hammoth Flint, a large boy who was twice the size of a normal seventeen-year-old boy.

Woody ignored him as he took his seat at the front of the class. It always helped when he sat at the front, because then he could pretend that not everyone was staring at him, wondering what prank to pull off next; and he could block his thoughts away easier if he wasn't facing them all.

It also helped him get the better grades, which was what he really wanted if he had any chance of ever becoming a Sheriff.

For the remaining course of the day, Woody became increasingly anxious over her. This was not like her at all; they must've really got to her with the prank they just pulled off.

Woody wasn't sure whether he should feel disgusted at them for pulling such a prank, or disgusted at himself for not standing up to her. He really should knock some sense into Eddie Vast and Woody made a mental note to hit him the next time he sees Eddie and Jessie in the same room.

But little did he know that he never would again.

Jessie slammed to door to her apartment shut as her blood boiled within her.

That was it! They had crossed the linr.

She didn't care if she got into trouble for it, but she wasn't going back there yet and probably wouldn't until she had cooled down.

Throwing her bag on the floor, she collapsed on the couch, where Woody usually sleeps. But she didn't care.

And before she knew it, her rushing thoughts dragged her off into a long, silent sleep.

When she woke up again it was five past three in the afternoon and she sighed when she remembered that she still had those after school jobs to do.

Ths first one was helping out Mrs Hay with her sick cat, since Jessie was training to be a vet.

When Jessie walked through the garden, she felt an uneasy chill travel down her spine.

Two bare wooden rods stood at the front of the garden like a barrier between worlds; an ominous warning lurking in the crescent of the darkness.

She felt something eerie about this garden; something different; something unhuman.

And that was when she remembered the fire; heating up, licking, blistering at the edges of her mind, desperate to get her attention. It was as if she could feel the heat blazing within her, see the fire from the view of her eyes for a second time.

After a few moments, she shook her head to clear her thoughts as she walked onto the desolate porch, worn out and weather beaten.

She knocked on the door three times.

She must be in her eighties by now, but still the door opened without a second hesitation. Her dark eyes seemed chiling and distant, as if she had a demon buried within her.

"Yes?"

Jessie cleared her throat, fearing she might do something incorrect to annoy the old woman. Mrs Hay didn't seem to be the type of woman you'd mess with. Jessie couldn't help but swallow a gulp when she saw the fabric rag doll in her hands. The fabric was blank and the head was featureless. It's limbs were limp as she seemed to be sewing the seams together.

Something about the rag doll struck Jessie like a knife through the heart. She felt like she had seen it before, maybe in a distant dream? But she could't pick out where. It could've been anywhere?

And there was something eerie about the ring on Mrs Hay's hand: The way it seemed to fit her middle finger perfectly just didn't seemed hm; it wasn't natural.

But she forced these thoughts from her head and cleared her throat.

"I'm here about your cat Mrs Hay," Jessie began. "You said he swallowed something?"

Oh yes dear, She began Her voice was ominously warm; as if she were plotting something. Please, come inside.

When Jessie did examine the cat, she was bitten twice and had multiple scratch marks on her hands because of the sharp claws.

But when she eventually managed to finish the examination, she saw that there was nothing wrong with the cat after all. And she wasn't ready to charge an eighty-year-old woman for nothing. Jessie wasn't like that.

She desperately tried to not think about how creepy the house seemed and looking at a door towards her left, she cold see that the house had a basement.

So Mrs Hay, Jessie began looking towards the old woman, who had been impatiently watching the procedure. It turns ot that there isn't anything wrong with him.

"Oh, well thank you for coming dear."

This sent a shiver down her spine, but she put on a smile.

Little did she realize that Mrs Hay was very good at holding grudges and enforcing the most terrible payback.

It's not a ploblem at all. Jessie lied. I best be going now.

"Oh, just hold on dear and I'll give you some change."

"No, I can't accept that,"

"Oh, but you have to I insist."

"I can't," Jessie admitted.

"Oh well, at least let me give you this," She said, holding out the ring. "It's junk anyway."

She was still holding the rag doll.

Jessie was hesitant, but she wasn't wanting to seem rude, she accepted it. But just as she took the ring from Mrs Hay's hand, the old woman took a firm grip of her wrist, surprisingly strong for a woman of that age.

"I told you, you'd pay Jane. And you're the first on my list." She said in a cold, evil voice.

Jessie gasped and tried to pull herself away, but Mrs Hay only dug her hand further into her wrist and placed the ring on Jessie's middle finger.

It fit perfectly.

W-what are you d-doing? Jessie asked in fear, wondering if the old woman may have had a fit or not.

But Jessie seemed to know better.

Mrs Hay held the ragdoll in her other hand just as tightly and began to murmur ancient mutterings.

"What are you doing?" Jessie demanded, her heart racing in her chest and then, all of a sudden, it slowed. "What...are...you...doing?"

Looking at the ring, Jessie saw it glow an ominous shade of red, exactly like the hair on the rag doll.

Wait hair? It didn't have hair.

Then Jessie watched in half-hearted fear as the eyes formed on the doll and the eyes glowed green; her eyes.

But she felt too drowsy to scream or yll; as life was slowly draining from her, of which to an extent, it really was.

"What...are...you...do-..."

Jessie was unable to finish as her legs gave in under her weight and she fell to the floor when the woman let go of he hand.

Darkness followed.

The process was complete.

A/N What do you think of it so far?

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	3. The Strange Awakenings

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

Darkness was the first thing that Jessie could comprehend as she passed from consciousness to an unwilling slumber and she was unable to do anything as the memories rushed in; as if they planned to attack.

_The grin of Eddie Vast as the contents fell out of locker was ominous as she felt the heat build up within her cheeks. She could sense Woody's humility as he groaned and she only felt worse for herself._

_"Is the orphan going to cry?"_

_The voice seemed to echo off the edges of her mind; as if it was sending a hintful warning._

_The laughter rolled around continuously and before she knew it, she was overwhelmed with a sense of utter anger. But the grin seemed to play around in her mind as if it was trying to torture her._

_And then the horrid times at the orphanage replayed. Even the fact that she had Woody there never seemed to override how much she loathed the time there._

_Before she knew it, the scene faded as she was staring into the face of the flames Peter had caused nine years before and the chilling warning repeated itself._

_'You'll pay.'_

_It felt as if her heart was racing rapidly in her chest as the fire engulfed two of the wooden posts at the fron of her garden, leaving the other two untouched. _

_But only one of the remaining posts had the rag doll supported against it, and the other one was completely bare. When the concentration focused, she saw that the remaining rag doll's body was of a masculine shape._

_The female rag doll was gone._

_Feeling her heart race to an unbearable extent, she tried to cry out, But the problem was, she couldn't. She wasn't even able to move as the heat built up and the fire grew rapid._

_It felt as if she was tied to a post herself as the fire engulfed her completely._

_'And this time, there'll be no-one there to help either of you. No matter how hard you try, they just won't remember any of it...'_

_That voice echoed into the back of her mind like a screech in the passing winds._

_'Have a nice day'_

_The voice chuckled ominously._

_Her heart felt like it was going to burst because of it's rapid speed. But then, it just stopped._

_And her mind went blank._

Woody groaned as the bell for the end of fourth period rung and it seemingly irritated his eardrums as the chatters echoed into a metaphorical chasm.

He pressed his fingertips against his temples as he leant forward on his desk, right next to an empty space.

He had hoped that Jessie'd have enough sense to come back; but she didn't and he felt as if there was a hole within him that was caving in ever so slowly. As if something vital had been taken away from the world he knew.

But little did he know that something actually had.

He was unaware of how much time had passed until the teacher, Mr Smithers, a tall and lanky man who always smelled like dog biscuits, walked up to Woody.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mr Pride?" Smithers asked, trying to keep the slight annoyance out of his tone.

Everyone at school knew Woody and Jessie were orphans and most of the teachers just thought the pair of them were being awkward. It was almost as if they saw no point in giving them their rightful education.

When Woody saw that every other student had left the classroom and realized he had been slumped across the desk with his head buried in his arms, he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Uh, n-no sir." Woody answered as he straightened his posture.

"Well bloody hurry up then," Smithers snapped in a somewhat harsh tone. "You're wasting my time here."

Woody glumly shifted his gaze away from Smithers as he stood up from the desk.

"Sorry sir,"

"Well you betta be."

* * *

"Hey Woody," Eddie Vast began in a mocking tone as Woody queued up for his lunch, causing Woody to take a deep breath and bite his lips. "Has your wittle gwirlfriend gone home to cwy?"

Eddie rubbed his fists against his eyes in a mocking manner.

Woody shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself calm.

_Just ignore him...you know you can ignore him._

But then Eddie Vast crossed the line for the second time that day.

"She's such a baby," Eddie murmured to the huddle that surrounded him.

However, this was not what caused Woody to snap. It was what he said next that drew the line.

"No wonder no-one wants her."

This caused Woody's hands to slowly curl into fists as rage overwhelmed him. It was as if his entire conscience had been wiped away from him; his entire focus on common sense and by the end of the day, Woody had ended up with a three day suspension from Sunnyside school that would be recorded on his school record. He could kiss his dream of being a Sheriff good-bye.

But Eddie Vast deserved it.

* * *

By the time Woody had gotten to his apartment soon after his suspension, Jessie still wasn't there. In fact, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He simply shook the feeling off after a few moments; she'd come around to her senses sooner or later.

And he still had no idea what really happened and after a while, Woody find himself using his emergency credit to call her. They had both managed to purchase second-hand phones that went by pay-as-you-go, but they were limited as to how much time they could spend on them.

If Jessie hadn't managed to get herself into a few extra jobs after school, then there would've been no way they could manage it. Woody often pitched in by doing a few errands around town which mostly involved fixing things; D.I.Y work.

That was when he sighed in relief and he convinced himself that she must be working shifts in one of her jobs. But he tried to shake the feeling off when it rolled past eleven at night, and she still wasn't back.

And he desperately tried to convince himself that she must just be working double shifts and he slept on it.

But that was when the house phone rung the next morning and Woody answered it, only to be replied by a very firm voice at the end of the line that stated Jessie had been fired from her current job.

Feeling his heart leap in his chest, Woody tried to persuade him otherwise, but the other end of the line died and Woody threw the phone to the floor out of anger.

He couldn't believe how much had happened in the last twenty-four hours: He'd been suspended; Jessie had been fired and now she was nowhere to be found. This really wasn't like her, this really wasn't like her at all

She had never reacted to Eddie Vast and the other, to the extent she had the day before in her life. She purely ignored them most of the time.

But it was like she just snapped when it became too much to handle and now she was taking it to the extreme.

Sitting back down on the sofa, Woody buried his head in his hands.

It really was a shame he didn't know what had really happened to her.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jessie moaned in her sleep. It was as if she could feel the gentle, protective embrace around her as she snuggled into it's grips. Her bed was never this comfy.

But little did she know that she was actually being held.

She yawned as her eyes fluttered open into the dim light.

That was weird, she must've woken up earlier than usual. But it wasn't long until she remembered everything that had happened: The rag doll in Katrielle Hay's grip; the red ring; and the murmurings.

She jumped up in surprise, waking up everyone else in the box.

"Aww," Something murmured as they yawned, receiving a widened gaze from Jessie. "Is it morning already?"

Looking around anxiously, Jessie was barely able to make out the silhouettes of the figures from the dim green light that surrounded her, casting shadows around the box.

Wait? Green light.

She yelped as she jumped in surprise again, causing her to fall backwards into a large pile.

"Hey," She heard another voice, strangely familiar, protest. "Why don't you watch where you're going ya clutz?"

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt an odd gaze upon her.

"Where the hell am I?" She muttered quietly to herself as she took a step backwards, her eyes wide in fear. She had no idea what was happening or where she was. She didn't even know why she was in a box, with other people!

But the thing was, they weren't people at all.

A/N So, what do you all think of it so far? Just so you all know, there is a reason why Eddie Vast and Bo Peep act like complete jerks:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	4. The Unanswered Calls

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Eventually, Woody became too anxious that to do anything other than call her mobile for the sixth time that day.

He hands shook as he held the phone up to his ear. The slow rings seemed to drag on into a large chasm of which escape from was impossible.

"Come on Jess, come on." Woody began to mutter almost inaudibly. "Just pick up the phone already."

Meanwhile, Jessie's phone vibrated and shone against the surrounding darkness, almost ominous in the chilling atmosphere.

Three words printed themselves on the front of the screen:

_'Incoming call_

_Woody'_

But the phone wasn't answered and eventually, the vibrating stopped.

_'Seven missed calls'_

"Dang it," Woody exclaimed as he snapped the phone down on the table he was sat at. He had no idea where in the world she was. Jessie had never done anything like this before, her actions were beyond extreme. Woody would've thought that she had more sense than to do that.

But she still wasn't there and Woody had not heard from her in nearly twenty-four hours and he had absolutely no idea where she could be.

With a sigh, he then checked the time:

_8:35_

His eyes widened slightly and he felt his heart skip a beat, until he remembered the fact that he was under a three day suspension from his high school. He was slightly surprised that he hadn't been expelled for his own actions the day before, since the school took more action against people in his year, maybe because they were a year away from being Seniors? It was probably because the school couldn't be bothered facing all the paperwork.

It was also then that Woody remembered that he had to call around Mrs Hay's bungalow to fix her water pipes and he groaned. Now not only was he anxious about Jessie, but to add onto it all, he had to run an errand

Sighing, he could only hope that Jessie was coming back now.

"Where the hell are ya Jess?"

* * *

Taking deep breaths, Jessie placed either hand on her temples in anxiety, only to find that her skins was as smooth as plastic. Wait? It was plastic!

This caused her to jump backwards in fright and she fell to the floor and scrambled to the wall on her hands, colliding into something hard in the process.

"What it ya bozo," A voice, the same as before, warned. "Jeez Lightyear, what has gotten into your girlfriend today?"

"G-g-g-girlfriend?" Was all Jessie could mutter as she observed the surroundings. A dim green glow shadowed the box, making the silhouettes of the others protrude in her line of sight.

She could feel gazes upon her. They were able to see her, but she wasn't able to see past them. It was as if they knew who she was.

She was about to bring her knees to her chest, when her left hand brushed against them: Fabric.

Why were her legs fabric?

Her eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat

The Space Ranger was able to sense her uneasiness.

"What's seems to be wrong, Jessie?" A voice, chillingly familiar, asked in concern.

A small gasp escaped her throat as her hands shook vigorously.

How in the world did they know who she was? She didn't even have an idea where she was, never mind who she was with.

"How do you know my name?" She murmured anxiously and after a few moments of absolute panic, demanded. "How do you know my name?"

"Calm down Drama Queen," She heard another voice order.

All the voice were familiar; deadly familiar.

Her head was swimming with thoughts as she tried to make sense of it all. She had gone to Mrs Hay's, and she saw the old woman's face turn chillingly cold as she took a firm hold of Jessie's grip. And she held the rag doll in her hand the entire time. Then she began to mutter something that Jessie would never have the patience to understand and the rag doll just changed: Red hair began to form and the features on the face began to develope; her exact features.

Her breath shook as she swallowed an ominous gulp.

"This has to be a dream," Jessie murmured quietly to herself out of anxiety. "This just has to be a dream."

"Jess? What's wrong?"

"How the heck do you know my name?" She demanded, unable to see the speaker or even able to identify where the voice had come from.

"Jessie? We've known you for ten years."

Jessie bit her lip to contain an annoyed scream.

"N-no," She began hurriedly. "I don't know you at all!"

"Pipe it down will ya?" Another voice, this one with a strong English accent.

"Yeah?" The friendly voice of an elderly woman agreed. "The four kids are trying to sleep."

Holding a hand against either side of her head and squeezing hard, her mind reeled. She had no idea where she was, who they were or even what had happened to her. Yet these voices seemed all too familiar, almost tempting her into insanity.

"Jess, are you all right?" The voice, possibly Lightyear, asked. "You're not yourself at all."

The Space Ranger was all too concerned about her and he presumed that she was having yet another one of her occasional bad dreams, all of which pointed to one direction.

But Jessie couldn't help herself at the moment.

"No I'm not myself and I'm not okay!" She exclaimed loudly, almost disturbing the owners restful slumber. She was unable to believe any of this at all, so her mind seemed to ramble. "I don't know where I am and I don't know who the hell you are!"

This caused everyone to stare at her as if she was crazy. To them, she was completely losing her mind this morning. To her, she was having difficulty in believing she had a mind.

"I-I'm a rag doll!" Jessie exclaimed, beginning to make slight sense of it all.

"Well no way, Sherlock," The know-it-all voice sarcastically remarked.

She felt a headache form in her head as she slowly rose to her feet, only to back herself against the wall of the box.

"W-who the hell are you?"

She was definitely losing it that morning. Jessie never acted this way, even if she had a bad dream.

But what they didn't realize was that she wasn't acting crazy at all. And they'd never under stand that at all, no matter how many times she could tell them. It was as if it all went in one ear and out the other.

"Jess?" Another voice, this time female, began. "What has gotten into you today?"

"I-I. Who the hell are you?"

"Jess-"

"Answer me!"

The voice, that was presumably Lightyear's, spoke up. He was extremely worried about her; she was losing it.

"Jess, you know who we are."

"No I don't!" She stammered, it was all becoming too much for her to handle.

"Be quiet Jessie. You'll wake her up."

"Just answer my question!"

"You know who I am remember? I'm Buzz,"

That name instantly caught her full alert. That was why he sounded so familiar.

But why was he here?

Buzz frowned in Jessie's direction. He had no idea what was going on her head, but he assumed that she must have had a terrific dream.

However, her world was spinning.

"E-Eddie Vast," She murmured slowly, causing Buzz's eyebrows to rise.

And then just like that, her legs collapsed and she fainted.

Buzz could only stare at her oddly as his mind completely blanked.

"What just happened?" Buzz asked, fearing he was the only one who didn't know.

"I don't know." Dolly answered. "I forgot."

"I can't remember either."

A/N Dun dun dun. Hehe, I love doing that :P

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	5. The Fatal Mistake

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

By the time he walked through the lane in Mrs Hay's garden, that led up the the bungalow, Woody already had the chills.

He didn't seem to notice that there was only one post standing, undisturbed, on the dying grass.

Except that this time, the post was completely bare; there was no rag doll. No rag doll that often appeared in his nightmares from time to time, for no apparent reason.

He had once thought that he had no recollection of the doll at all, since he had almost completely forgotten about the day he and Jessie took part in setting Katrielle's garden alight in deathly flames.

But it still continued to appear in recurring nightmares, only to forget about the dream completely when he woke up.

But he shook his head to demolish the anxious thoughts. He was being ridiculous; there was nothing eerie about her. She was just an old, widowed woman, nothing to be worried about.

That was when the body of the male rag doll flashed in his mind yet again; on it's own, as if it had been abandoned for many years. Just like the kids at school abandoned any sympathy they had for him and Jessie, before pulling the worst prank yet.

And it continued to be the worst. Nothing would ever overcome the extent of embarrassment that the last one had caused and nothing ever did.

The female doll never appeared in his mind, as if it had been ripped away from his life by the roots, until it didn't even have the strength to scream, never mind the courage; just like Jessie had unknowingly been ripped from his.

But how much longer will she remain in the state?

Woody blinked hard as he took the final few steps onto the front porch. Taking a deep breath, he rang the door bell.

For some reason, the bell seemed to echo chillingly as it rang. After a few moments, the door opened and the short woman stood before him, her mangled mess of grey hair tied back with a bun and her smile seemed somewhat artificial.

"Hello Mr Pride, I believe you have come to fix the pipe?"

There was something inhuman about her voice; distant. But Woody shrugged the feeling off. He must've been a horrible person for thinking such things about her. She was just an old widow, nothing to be suspicious over.

If only he knew the real truth...

"Uh, yes Ma'am," He answered politely. "I have."

"Come right inside then."

She then led him to the kitchen and she gave him the equipment to get set to work.

Katrielle Hay smiled to herself when Woody set to work.

_One down, just one more to go._

And he was right there.

* * *

By the time Bonnie Anderson woke up for school that morning, none of the other toys had any recollection of Jessie's incident a few hours before.

The only toy that could remember it was Jessie herself.

When she woke up, she could only cower against the edges of the box and began to hyperventilate, receiving strange glares from the others in the process. But they eventually shook the feeling off. It was most likely her claustrophobia getting the best of her.

But Jessie had absolutely no idea where she was. The only thing she could comprehend was that she was now a rag doll; she was in the body of the doll Mrs Hay had been holding.

She had to force a gasp away as the full realization of what happened struck her with full force, the impact seeming to cut through her like a knife.

But she didn't have a lot of time to ponder over her thoughts, when the lid to the box opened and light flooded into every single corner of the small box and as if upon instinct, she froze. It was as if she could sense danger.

She had to force her eyes not to widen when she saw who opened the box.

It was a small girl.

But to a toys perception, girls seem like giants.

And since Jessie was completely new to this...

It took a lot of effort not to freak out.

* * *

"Are you nearly done in there?" Mrs Hays' weak voice called from her living room.

"Almost."

"Well, you just take your time dear." She told him.

"Okay."

Woody grunted as he fixed the pipe together and it was then that he remembered about Jessie. So when he finished, he decided to call her again.

"Come on Jess, just pick up the phone."

He waited a few moments for the first ring and he sighed in relief. He was worried that the line might be broken.

"Pick it up, pick it up."

He felt his heart race in his chest out of anxiety as the phone rang slowly.

But that was when he heard something else.

Vibrating.

This caused his eyebrows to raise in curiosity as he took a step towards the door that led to the basement. That was where it was coming from; the basement.

It was his own curiosity that took over.

Little did he know that it was a fatal mistake.

Pushing the door open, he kept the phone glued to his ear as he took the first few steps down the stairs and he brushed his hand against the wall for a switch.

Once he was down to the lowest level, he found the switch and flicked it.

The light flickered ominously several time, before turning on completely. The first thing he noticed was the vibrating mobile on the ground, so he picked it up to satisfy his curiosity.

Another mistake.

The printed letters on the screen read_: Incoming call. Woody_.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, causing him to drop both the phones on the floor, where they smashed into uneven pieces and scattered themselves across the floor.

"Jessie." He gasped.

"That's a mistake too many I'm afraid." He heard a voice, chilling to the core, announce.

But he didn't turn around, because by the time he even had a chance, something else caught his eye.

"Jessie!" He yelled.

Her body was awkwardly sprawled across the floor. Her face was pale and horror-struck, but her eyes were closed peacefully.

And by the time he could do anything at all, the door to the basement slammed shut and the lights flickered off.

He was left in darkness.

A/N Ooh. Woody's been caught. This chapter was nice to write:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	6. The Abyss

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

_Hosts are never fixed. And neither is the soul to the form of the host._

_The form of a host is always anonymous. There are never any determined features in an empty host._

_It is the host that adapts to the specific details recollected from the soul._

_During the lives of most, the host will continue to be permanent until the time of death, where the spirit will join the vast expanse of the after life waiting for them in the world above._

_But for a minority, this isn't always the case, as one can easily be transferred from one host to the other, through the matter of manipulating the atoms of ones conscience and spirit. Through this, you can transfer the soul of one life into the body of an anonymous host; the empty corpse._

_And through being able to manipulate the atoms of on into the body of another, the manipulator has ultimate control._

_Leaving them able to do anything, to anyone._

When Bonnie left for Sunnyside that morning, Jessie sat up and gasped out loud.

What in the world had just happened?

She could only reel over her thoughts as the others, around her, energized up with excitement.

"Oh boy was that a good playtime!" Exclaimed a high pitched voice from behind her.

_Don't turn around. I don't wanna turn around. _She kept telling herself. She was too scared of what she would find if she looked back.

"I agree with you." Lightyear stated.

Jessie shook her head out of anxiety as her breaths deepened. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. This had to be a dream. This just had to be a dream... There was no way this could be real.

Fortunately for her, she hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of the others yet, since she had purposefully blanked her mind when the child held her.

And how was she supposed to worry about them anyway? She was just being handled with by a giant!

There was definitely something going wrong here. Not to mention that she was positive that the previous voice belonged to Eddie Vast. Who else did she know was called Buzz?

No-one.

No, this couldn't be real. Eddie Vast was a jerk. He went to Sunnyside High. He did not live in a box in a world full of giants.

Foremost, Eddie Vast never gave a damn about her. Not once, since they first met, did he ever show a sense of sympathy for her; he never did and instead mocked the fact that her parents died before she even had a chance to comprehend who they really were. He had the nerve to make her life hell over the years.

Eddie Vast couldn't be the speaker behind her. It had to be a coincidence and more importantly, this had to a dream.

Her mind completely blanked for a few moments and, before she knew it, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't even realized that she was sat on an abnormally sized bed, with her knees drawn to her chest. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath as she tried to force the facts of reality away from her mind.

"Jess?" Buzz Lightyear asked in concern. He was finding it odd that she wasn't as enthusiastic as usual. "Is there anything wrong?"

The Space Ranger almost instantly presumed that she was grief-struck and lost in a world she would always wish she could leave behind.

But little did he know that she had no idea of the happenings: She had know idea of her fictional past; how she even got there and what she even was. But she could only presume that the same thing, that happened to her, happened to everyone else.

She had no idea that at that moment, she was the only one who wasn't adapted to what everyone else thought was reality. But, to her, it already seemed as if she were in an alternate universe of some sort.

And she had a chilling idea of whose fault it was.

Concerned over her unusual silence, Buzz Lightyear spun Jessie the yodelin' Cowgirl around on the spot, only to watch her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of them all.

Her breaths began to shake in her throat as she stared at the vast collection of toys before her.

But the problem was, she still had no idea that they were really toys.

So she freaked out.

* * *

Woody had to contain a gasp as the basement cellar was engulfed in absolute darkness.

He was able to feel the ominous chill against his skin like a knife to the heart and for a moment, his state of shock was too severe to do anything other than stand frozen in his place. It was as if the sudden shock, of having the woman slam the door shut on him, left him in a state of Paralysis as the panic overrode him.

Blinking hard, his mind reeled over everything that had just happened and a wave of fatigue overwhelmed him completely. Woody was unable to comprehend anything other than who it was that was sprawled on the ground before him and his eyes widened.

"Jessie!" Woody exclaimed in worry, using his own sense of mental co-ordination to make sure he was able to rush to her side. Not on her or miles away from her.

Having just seen her in that state made his heart skip a beat; as if it was slowly ripping apart, incinerating itself into a pool of ashes that would scatter themselves across his ever-waking conscience.

"Jess!" He yelled again, becoming anxious over her safety. For a brief moment, he feared she was dead and he felt his heart leap in his chest.

It couldn't end like this. She couldn't die now.

She was the only one who ever understood him.

_"Orphan! Orphan!" _

_These were the chants that Woody heard often at primary school. It was a chant they both heard often and it threatened to drive them insane day after day..._

_It wasn't only that fact that they both had no parents that caused the two of them to be the victims of verbal, and sometimes physical abuse, but it was also the fact that they were always overlooked by the couples that entered the orphanage, in order to adopt the perfect child._

_And they never seemed to what was expected._

_The fact that Jessie had learning difficulties may have also added to the pile and Woody wasn't helping himself by being friends with her._

_But this was an aspect that the school over-exaggerated. In truth, Jessica Jane was quite intelligent and her mind had the potential to act like a sponge; whatever she learned wouldn't come out and she was often able to put it to good use when necessary. She was quite advanced in mathematics for her age, but it was her behaviour problems that got in the way: She was unable to focus in a room full of people, causing the area around her to feel tight and enclosed. This would often cause her to act out irrationally. Not to mention that she was also dyslexic_

_But she was never able to fully understand that it was all because of the car accident she was forced through when she was little more than two years of age. Even though she couldn't even remember it, that was what caused her fear of enclosed spaces. How weak and helpless she had felt then..._

_Woody and Jessie ignored the yells and shouts from the students that were scattering themselves around the dull playground. They were both sat across from each other as they picked at the particles of stone off the unevenly layered ground. They both remained in silence as a few moments passed by._

_But, unfortunately, Bo Peep was not happy with this state._

_Little did they all know that the bullying would only get worse in a matter of three years time, when Eddie Vast would come to the scene. But for now, Bodeth Peeply was happy with just chanting._

_"Orphan!" She yelled, pointing in the direction of the innocent eight-year-olds._

_Woody continued to peck at the ground with his grubby fingers as Jessie lifted her head up glumly in Bo's direction._

_By now, the two of them were sure used to being victimized in this way. But it still didn't stop the words from getting to them from time to time. It only reminded them of how they lost everything before they even had a chance to make a value of it_

_"Why don't you just go away Bo?" Jessie asked in a weak mutter._

_Bo Peep came from a wealthy back ground as her father ran his own farm. So she had everything she needed and more than she could. Bo Peep was beyond a spoiled child. _

_The blonde haired girl stood behind Woodrow Pride with a smirk plastered onto her face. Her hair was in curls, tied back with pink ribbons of all sorts._

_"'Cause I don't want to orphan!"_

_Woody was becoming beyond bored by now, so he attempted to rise to his feet, only to feel a pair of hands shove him down and he stumbled forwards. He cried out in surprise as he knee skinned the ground, grazing his skin and he couldn't help but wince in pain._

_But this went beyond Jessie's tolerance and she shot up to her feet instantly. The anger boiling within her was exceeding over its extent._

_So she tackled Bo to the ground and refused to loosen her grip as the spoilt child squirmed underneath her._

_"Get off me!" Bo exclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of every student in the playground, as well as the only teacher._

_In the end, it turned out to be that Bo had caused more damage to Jessie than Jessie had inflicted upon her, since Jessie gad no time to do anything else before she was ripped off Bo by the roots. _

_Jessie's hair was a sprawled mess and scratch marks protruded against the plae flesh of her cheeks._

_Even though it was Bo that started it all and inflicted the most damage, it was Jessie that got it in the neck for it. She was the one sent to the special behaviour problems class yet again._

_But that was the day where the rivalry between Jessie and Bo really began._

_And this only taught Woody that everything he was suffering through was affecting Jessie as well._

_Which proved that she really did understand him after all. And this only brought them closer over the years that went by._

Now Jessie was in this state.

Woody was unsure of what was worse: That he was locked in this room because of Katrielle Hay, or the fact that he was unable to see Jessie at the moment.

Woody abruptly shook his head.

No, she couldn't die now. It wasn't fair.

"Jessie!" Woody yelled again as he reached for, what he hoped was, her hand.

But boy was he mistaken.

He ran his fingers along the stitched fabrics in his hand. It was surprising heavy for the texture of the material. Almost breathtaking to the touch; as if he was holding a long long part of himself.

He was unable to realize that the theory was actually pretty darn close.

When his hands shook, Woody gasped as he attempted to drop the doll to the floor, but his hands seemed to be attached to the doll like a powerful magnet heavily attracting to the North.

It was a few moments before he realized that he was holding the exact same doll Katrielle had been holding when he arrived at the bungalow. He hadn't been able to see that she was holding it at first, but it caught his eye suspiciously.

And, dor some reason, it was now in his hands. Not only was he holding it, but he could feel it deforming in his hands and he completely forgot that he and Jessie were even in the same room as another wave of fatigue overwhelmed him. It was as ii life was slowly being drawn away from him by the roots.

He was too weak-minded to even realize that it was literally happening.

If he had gazed down at the doll in his hands, as the features slowly formed, he would've already seen a set of chocolate-brown eyes gaze up at him, tempting to the core; his eyes.

"Wha...?" Woody could only murmur as unconsciousness invited him into its depths.

He wasn't reluctant as his eyes rolled back in his head and his legs gave way to his weight.

The bodies of Woody and Jessie were sprawled together in an awkward heap as the fates made up their decisions. But Woody was unable to see this, as he was falling; falling through the never ending abyss

The numbers and the spades on the never ending pile of cards reeled through his mind as his eyes darted back and forth. A sense of nausea overtook him as the world span around in continuous cycles. A sickly pain entered his head as the vision proved he was losing everything.

He was too tired to fight back

And everything ended with a metallic clang and his world was engulfed in darkness.

A/N As you may be able to notice, the ending there was a slight reference to a scene in TS2.

So, I'm not really sure how the stories coming along so far. But at least I have a plot set out this time:) I'll probably be adding ideas onto ti overtime though.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	7. The Ashes

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Five feet below the Earth the ashes, that had been trapped in the soil for nine years, rippled.

The fire had completely incinerated the corpse into nothing more than ashes. The heat had built up until the fire seeped through the soil and it completely decomposited the body of Katrielle Hay's dead husband, Alfred Hay.

She had buried him in the garden, keeping his death and buriel completely secret from the authorities and simply stated that he ran away when questioned by neighbours.

They had enough sense to not mess question her to much or believe against her word. She wasn't someone to mess with.

Apparently, a group of kids set her garden alight in flames. Only two of them were ever seen after the incident and they secretly grew suspicious day by day. But they never muttered anything about the event. It could just as easily happen to them, especially since he's been isolated within the perimeters of her house ever since her husband died fifteen years before.

No-one had any idea how she could survive, no-one ever went to the bungalow to drop of necessary supplies of any sort during the day.

It was as if she survived purely on the resources of Black Magic.

But no-one knew that she literally was.

Everyone who lived on the same street knew that she and her husband both acted similar to each other, even before Alfred died. They had both seemed demented, as if they had been born into a world of ancient.

But no-one else was able to understand that you did not have to be born into it...

Yeah, life for her had been beyond frustrating after Alfred Hay died. And what those kids did only ruined the chances she had.

Little did Woodrow Pride or Jessica Jane understand that she had expected that day for years, before they were even born.

And the only way she could complete the task was to make use of the hosts.

Make use of them...

* * *

Jessie gaped at the toys in shock and horror as her lips quivered uncontrollably.

There was no way this could be real, it just wasn't possible. _They _weren't possible. There was absolutely no way this could be real.

Her breaths caught in her throat as her grip tightened on the bedsheets. She was unable to believe what was happening to her as she stared at the vast selection of toys before her.

Looking at the Space Ranger, she could definitely tell that he was not Eddie Vast. But his figure was so similar...and his eyes were almost exact. No, they were exact.

Jessie couldn't contain herself as her breaths quickened drastically and she buried her head in her hands, doing her best to ignore the obvious stares from the others as they watched the scene with keen interest.

When she removed her head from her hands and looked up again, her eyes could only widen when she saw the forms of all the other toys: There was a unicorn...okay, so she officially was going crazy...; a small rag doll with no similar features to herself; one pea in a pod. Right, she was sure she was going insane now; three aliens, not so random as the pea; a giant piggybank; a huge Slinky dog; two things, that she could only hope were accessorized Potatoes; a large Teddy bear, that seemed oddly Japanese; a very weirdly shaped clown and two dinosaurs.

Wait a minute? Dinosuars were extinct.

But there were still more toys left and it wasn't the horse in the large room that freaked her out to the extreme; it was something else.

She really did not want to know what in the world the brace-wearing hedgehog was.

And this went beyond freaking her out.

"W-what the hell are you?" She demanded, directing it to every toy and her lips trembled vigorously as her mind swam.

However, since Mr Pricklepants enjoyed being the centre of attention, he answered:

"I have dressed up as Feste for my reproduction of 'The Twelfth Night'." He replied with his British accent as strong as ever.

But it wasn't his ridiculous accent that gobsmacked Jessie, it was the fact that he could speak in the first place that left her dangling on the thin wire of string that was ready to snap at any moment.

It was this that distracted all of the toys attention and they began to talk about the upcoming play. Some claiming how they can't wait, and some others stating that they dread it already.

But all the voices speaking at once made Jessie's head reel in continuous cycles, which made her vision double, and she leant forward in attempt to clear her mind. This eventually became too much for her to handle and she brought her knees up to her chest, before cradling herself. She wasn't even able to think properly.

She murmured to herself as she hyperventilated.

"This isn't real. This can't be real."

She had to be crazy. This had to be an illusion. She was probably most likely in a mental hospital by now anyway.

But she knew she wasn't.

Buzz rose his eyebrows at this. He was confused as to why she was acting like this. This was beyond extreme for her. The nightmare must've had a larger toll on her than he had previously believed.

"Jess? What's wrong?"

How did they know her name? How in the world did they know what her name was?

But she ignored these thoughts and everything around her as she murmured to herself out of anxiety.

"I'm crazy. I'm crazy. I have to be crazy."

Out of extreme concern, Buzz placed a hand on her shoulder whilst repeating:

"Jess? Are you all right?"

But she instantly shook his hand off and shot to her feet, before gaping at them all with wide eyes.

Oh how she wished this was all a dream.

* * *

He could sense only darkness as the terrifying image raided his mind, plastering itself onto his conscience. It was as if it was trying to make him snap mentally until he his sanity was no more than a speck of dust, that had long since been swept away by the vicious winds; as if it was trying to prevent him from comprehending the differences between reality from the altered world.

It was the heart-breaking image, of Jessie sprawled in that state on the floor, that haunted him to such an extent he couldn't even bear.

But he was forced to gape at the state of her limp body; her pale, horror-struck face.

He wasn't sure what was the worst: The fact that he had to see her like this, or the fact that her eyes were closed in that all too peaceful way. His first assumptions told him that she was hurt, possibly dead. But he tried to force the thought from his mind as he attempted to inch towards her body. But the problem was, he couldn't. He wasn't able to move or mutter a single sound.

This was the worst; he wanted to scream out loud so badly, but he couldn't. It was as if his mouth was stitched together and he felt as if he was hovering in mid air, unable to move or speak. Unable to do anything other than gape at the picture in his mind in pure horror.

His heart leapt in his chest as the image faded into nothing but the surrounding darkness within his mind.

But then he awoke, only to yet again find himself submerged in darkness. For a few moments, he wondered if it had all been a dream and he hoped to God that it had, only to be disappointed when he realized that he was not in the front room of his apartment.

In fact, he had absolutely no idea where he was. But he knew for sure that this was not home and this was not a dream; it was as real as it'd ever get.

He groggily lifted himself up so that his forearms were level with the ground and began to shift himself in a direction. He had no idea where this would lead him, but he sure didn't want to stay there and find out what would happen if he didn't get out.

He was too absorbed in his challenge to notice that he was constantly forcing large objects away from his path as he folloed his mental route.

His mind was unable to wrap around the fact that he really might not be imagining the voices from above.

Since he was able to hear her voice. But he was sure that Katrielle Hay had her.

* * *

"Jess?" Buzz began in concern, for what must've been for the fifth time that day. "Are you all right?"

How the heck did they know her name? She didn't even know where she was, never mind who they were.

"How the heck do you know my name?" She demanded in a panicked tone, causing Buzz to stumble backwards, shocked over her sudden outburst and he began to murmur anxiously.

"Wha? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked, taking a step backwards.

Buzz's eyebrows rose yet again as he gaped at her.

"Jess? I've known you for over nine years."

No, that wasn't right, she's only know Eddie Vast since she was eleven and she was now seventeen. He couldn't be Eddie Vast.

But he just looked too exact.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"No, no, no." She muttered weakly, before a sudden rage overwhelmed her. "I don't know you, I don't know any of you!"

Just as Hamm was about to make his way off the bed, he heard her sudden outburst and he just had to stay for the show.

"Jessie, what are you talking about?" Buzz asked, clearly having no idea. She then noticed that everyone's expression was blank.

They all clearly had no idea what she was on about, even with the fit she pulled before in the box. But if was after a few moments when it all became clear; they didn't remember it.

And it then became clear what was happening.

"She's messing with us," Jessie could only mutter, assuming that she had done this to everyone else as well.

"Who?"

"She's messing with us," Jessie simply muttered again in anxiety. Taking another look at everyone else, she could now see the brand tags on them; the bar tags inscribed on their bodies.

With trembling lips, Jessie let her instinct take over and she looked down. She was wearing cow chaps and cow girl boots, something she had never worn in her life. But she wasn't concerned about this at the moment.

Lifting her boot up, she looked at the sole. Her eyes instantly widened. Not only could she clearly see the bar code, but she could also clearly read the name 'Andy' imprinted on the sole if her boot, with permanent marker.

She let go of her foot and straightened her posture.

"I-I'm a toy..." She muttered before trailing off. Everyone else gave her an odd gaze, thinking she had clearly lost it that morning. She had either lost it all, or she decided to pull a prank of some sort. "She turned me into a toy!"

"Of course you're a toy. Y'know we all are and Bonnie's our owner, remember?" Buzz asked. "And everyone else placed me in charge of this room."

Buzz couldn't say it proud enough. It was as if he wad full of himself; just like Eddie Vast

Not only was she a toy, but the name she had on her foot was the name of Woody's father; Woody's _dead _father.

This didn't mean that the world she in was reality, but it didn't erase the fact that the real world may have been altered

Buzz felt his heart leap in his chest as he took a step towards her out of concern. Placing a hand on her shoulder he asked:

"What in the world is wrong with you today?"

In an urge of absolute shock, she ripped himself away from him. But she accidentally stumbled over the edge of the bed. She felt her heart skip a beat as she fell to the ground, which was actually quite a fall for a toy and she shut her eyes tightly as she braced herself for the sudden impact.

But she instead heard a loud grunt as something cushioned her fall.

She was sprawled right on top of it in an awkward manner, the closest she had actually been to any human being, or toy for that matter and when she opened her eyes, she gasped aloud. She received a gasp in return.

"Woody!" Jessie exclaimed, suddenly as relieved as she had ever been in her life.

A/N So, Woody's just turned up in Bonnie's room, but that must mean that he's a toy as well *Gasps*

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	8. The Living Host

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

When Katrielle Hay sensed the sudden change, she smirked; something she hadn't done in many years. Not like this.

Her smirk was wild and her eyes glistened in a crazed manner as she perched herself forward on the rocking chair. It gave a snapping creak, but it did not give away as it swung forward and drifted backwards in a swift rocking motion.

She could sense the ripples, buried in the Earth at least two meters below, calling out to her; desperate to face the certain power of the future.

It was because of Woodrow Pride and Jessica Jane that the process was delayed over nine years before. But she had sensed that it would happen before the day even came; she knew her garden would be destroyed and she knew that her deceased husbands corpse would be demolished beyond physical repair.

But, unfortunately for others, she knew the one area within the country where the process could be complete.

Bringing back the dead was a difficult process to complete, but it was no where near impossible and it could only be complete with the natural passage of Black Magic in the specific area. Not only did naturally allow the flow of dark magic within the perimeters of the area, but it concealed the magic and it bounced off the edges of the area, adding more power and focus into source.

That was why she intended to complete the process there and it was only a matter of time, before she transferred the soul into the empty host.

The souls of warlocks and witches can't move on to the afterlife after death; the fates won't allow it. So this means that the soul often tends to stay in one place. And it is sufficiently more difficult to transfer a dead soul, into the soul of an empty host. Since the souls conscience is limited, compared to the one of a living soul, it cannot just transfer from one host to the other, unless the source of the force directing it has power beyond limit; power beyond imagination.

This meant that a ritual would have to take place within the grounds of the specified area, with the source of the soul and the body of the host.

The living host.

* * *

Jessie gaped into Woody's eyes, half in shock and half in absolute relief as she lay sprawled on him. Her heart skipped a beat, before she yet again exclaimed:

"Woody!"

Woody's eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief. He had been worried about her for so long, and now she was here.

For the moment, he couldn't help but wonder if this was all a dream for a second time. Jessie couldn't be here: He just saw her in Mrs Hay's basement.

Wait...? If he wasn't in the basement anymore, then where was he?

"J-Jessie," Was all he could mutter as he gazed up at her. He was unable to believe what was happening. He was either dreaming, or she really wasn't dead after all.

But there was no way this could be a dream, he felt the pain of the impact when she landed on him and his current feelings were all too real to belive it was all a dream.

"Jessie!" Woody exclaimed in relief as he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position. Jessie let her eyes widen to their extent as she scrambled to her feet.

For a few moments, she was overwhelmed with joy. But that was when she remembered what was happening and her jaw dropped.

"S-she changed you too W-Woody." She murmured anxiously as she took a step backwards in panic.

At the mention of Woody's name, Buzz tilted his head towards the side and his mind then became blank for a brief moment. But he soon shook his head and smiled.

Apparently, the same thing happened to all the other toys as well, because Rex then asked:

"Hey Woody, wanna play a game on 'Call of Duty'?"

Woody's jaw dropped open and he exchanged a look of confusement with Jessie.

"Uh...Jess. Who was that?"

She bit her lips and blank hard. If it was possible, she may have cried. But this seemed impossible for a toy.

"S-she t-turned us into t-t-toys," Jessie stuttered slowly, hunching herself forward. She couldn't believe any of this at all. One moment she had been a human, and the next moment she woke up as a toy.

Looking up, Woody was unable to see the toys on the bed, the edges of the bed blocked his view.

"And...who are they?" Woody asked slowly, his eyes wide.

"Toys..."

"O-okay..." Woody began before he trailed off. He wasn't really in a state of disbelief. In fact, he didn't really feel anything. It was as if his mind had been emptied and the contents were demolished shortly after. He could only nod as a sense of shock overwhelmed him.

However, Jessie's reaction to the news was completely different and her mind was swimming. She was unable to think properly and the fact that Woody was now here only made things worse. Now he was in the exact same danger as she was and she had no idea how to get out of it.

It's not every day that you become a toy...

Buzz's eyebrows rose in confusement as he listened to Woody and Jessie's conversation. Having no recollection of Jessie's previous scene, he had no idea what Woody and Jessie were on about. Of course they were toys! They were made to be toys. Woody and Jessie were a good fifty years old, so it would be expected that they'd know that.

Unless they are losing their minds...

"Woody? Jess?" Buzz began in concern as he leapt down to the floor. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Woody could only gape at Buzz in shock and disbelief as Buzz approached.

Jessie instinctively took Woody's side and Woody held a protective arm in front of her as they both stepped backwards. Jessie shook her head in attempt to clear her thoughts. But in truth, it didn't help at all.

Buzz rose an eyebrow in their direction. What on Earth was wrong with them today?

"How do you know who I am?" Woody demanded.

"Wha...?" Buzz began in confusement.

"How do you know who we are?" Woody snapped, barely able to contain himself.

However, to Buzz, this was beyond extreme. But he answered, in hope to calm Woody and Jessie down.

"Woody? You know who we are and you've been our leader for over ten years." Buzz stated, referring to the toys that used to belong to Andy.

"Wha...?"

"Woody," Jessie began in a whisper, out of anxiety. "He's Eddie Vast."

"Edward Vast..." Woody murmured to himself. He had no idea how Eddie Vast could've gotten here. But he didn't need to know to assume that this wasn't good news.

"What on Earth is wrong with you?" Buzz asked again as he moved a hand towards her shoulder. But Woody's instinct instantly took over.

Shoving Buzz's hand out of the way, Woody made a charge for him by throwing his fist at the Space Rangers face, causing buzz to stagger backwards into a sitting position.

Woody's breath caught in his throat as he took Jessie's hand in his and they made a charge towards the hallway. Once they were in the hallway, Woody had intentions of escaping the house.

But little did he know that Katrielle Hay had made special arrangements to ensure that they didn't escape the house anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Buzz rubbed the heated spot on his cheek. Boy did it hurt.

But the only problem was, he had no idea why it hurt and neither did the others. In fact, they had forgotten the entire scene.

Buzz groaned as he stood up.

"What just happened?"

There was no answer, none of the toys knew.

"And where are Woody and Jessie?"

Most of the toys shrugged, until Hamm suggested.

"Probably watching Bonnie's videos of Woody's roundup. You know how full of themselves they are?"

The other toys nodded in agreement.

However, Woody and Jessie's current situation did not run so smoothly.

A/N So, I have to thank Evelyn Knight for suggesting that Woody attacks Buzz, or who Woody thinks is Eddie Vast.

Now they are both toys, with no way to escape the house...for the moment. Mwhahahahahaha!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	9. The Never  Ending Maze

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Jessie's head swam as she felt Woody's grip on her hand tighten. She had never wished that something was a dream, rather than reality, to such an extent in her life and boy has she wished that some times in her past had really been dreams. But no, they had been real; just like this was real.

Her hands trembled vigorously as the truth continued to haunt her like a knife to the weak heart.

Once they were in the hallway, she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

Woody, who still had a firm grip on her hand, gasped as he was forced to a halt. He turned his head to face her in concern.

"S-she turned us into t-toys Woody," Jessie stuttered in disbelief.

Woody blinked hard in order to keep track of his rushing thoughts. He didn't show any emotion whatsoever; his face was completely blank.

"I-I know..."

Her eyes widened and she suddenly became anxious. She couldn't believe how Woody was just standing there, as if he didn't care that they were in obvious danger at all.

"Woody!" She exclaimed again, her voice cracking. But her face was solemn. "She turned us into toys!"

It must've been an instinct, but she automatically fiddled with the end of her braid out of utter anxiety. She didn't even take time to acknowledge the fact that she had never braided her hair before in her life, never mind the fact that she's never worn what she's now wearing, before.

Woody stared at the floor with an empty expression as his mind blocked out everything. He was a toy...all right...?

There wasn't much else to know about anything. They were both toys in a humans home; toys belonging to an owner.

He was unsure what else to question. It was as if his mind was trying to block out the entire reality of everything; trying to force the belief that none of this was real...it couldn't be. Toys couldn't come to life. It was impossible.

But he was still staring at the grim fact right in the face. Jessie clarified that they were toys and that Space Ranger, Woody just saw, didn't make any sense at all and definitely did not look real, or seem real. The Space toy stuck out like a sore thumb and toys never made sense.

However, Jessie's reaction was far more severe.

"Woody, you're not listening to me." She pointed out with panicked tone. "She's done something to us! And now we're here, a-and...and they think they know us...And the Space Ranger's Edward Vast."

She blinked hard and she rung her hands together. This was all becoming to much to handle as her mind went further and further into the depths of the altered world.

Jessie couldn't help but go over the fact that they were both in danger and, as if on que, Woody was then able to sense her anxiety. He had a stream of questions running through his shallow mind.

"How did she get to you?" Woody suddenly asked. He had no idea why Jessie had even been missing in the first place, nevermind why Mrs Hay did this to her.

"I-I went to examine her cat..." Jessie muttered simply before her voice trailed off. It seemed as if her mood was on a scale that constintly swung from calm enough to ballistically panicked. "And she was stitching the rag doll..."

Woody gazed at her in a half-hearted interest as she spoke.

"And...she grabbed my hand. She told me I'd pay..." She murmured before her eyes went wide in disbelief. "Oh my God Woody. That was what she meant. She turned us into toys because of it!"

Woody shook his head to remove himself from his trance.

"Wha...? But what did we ever do to her?"

Jessie had to think for a moment, before her breath caught in her throat; she knew exactly what she and Woody did wrong nine years before.

"We set fire to her garden." Jessie muttered slowly and the images of the rag dolls on the posts flashed in her mind. There had been four, but by the time the fire had destroyed the garden, there were two. "A-and she turned us into them."

Her eyes widened to their extent as she lifted her head to face Woody.

"How did she get you?" Jessie asked simply as she tried to force the chilling memory of Katrielle's cold eyes from her mind.

"Well...she needed someone to fix her pipes. But I was worried about you because you weren't answering your phone and I rang your number and I heard the vibrating of your phone from the basement. And when I went down there..."

He stopped for a moment, considering whether he should tell her that he saw her body in the basement.

But it seemed that Jessie could easily look beyond his blank expression.

"What did you see?" She demanded in concern.

"Uh...I-"

"Woody, what did you see?" She repeated.

A few moments of ominous silence hung between them, before Woody answered.

"You..."

Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of this. So she really was a toy? And this wasn't an alternate reality that her imagination came up with. What Woody told her just then confirmed it.

Woody's gaze shifted down and he instantly noticed Jessie's eccentric attire; something he had never saw her wear in his entire life.

But he also noticed the silver ring on on the middle finger of her left hand and he rose an eyebrow at this.

"Where did you get the ring?" Woody suddenly asked.

With a frown, she then examined it.

"She put it on me," Jessie muttered as she tugged at it. But the problem was that it wouldn't come off. It was plastered onto her finger; as if it was a part of her. "But it won't come off."

When she tugged at it, she felt an uneasy sensation in her stomach and it didn't take a genius to sense that they were in danger.

It wouldn't be a very good idea to stay here for long.

With a sudden instinct kicking it, Jessie urged:

"Woody, we can't stay here."

Woody blinked hard and shook his head, before he nodded at her.

"I know."

"But how?"

Woody rose an eyebrow at this, before he scanned the hallway.

"There!" Woody exclaimed as he pointed towards the set of stairs, causing Jessie to turn her attention towards it. When she saw them, she gasped. It may be an ordinary flight of stairs to any human. But to a toy, it can be quite a leap.

But they ignored the fact as they proceeded down them.

It took five minutes and many stumbles, but they were eventually on the ground floor.

And they used to think that the world was a big place before any of this happened...

Looking towards the door, Woody was able to see the cat flap and without a second hesitation, he headed towards them, leading Jessie along with him.

They had no time to ponder over the fact that they were now toys, with no means of getting back to their normal state. They needed to get out of there first.

But they had no idea that they'd reel over it later on; when they were still toys.

"Just climb through," Woody urged as he held the cat flap open for Jessie. She didn't hesitate before practically leaping through the gap.

They were unaware of the magical barrier that surrounded the house and they continued to remain unaware of it. Until they were free from the porch. But they weren't out of the area for long.

Woody could only snap a hand over his head as the screeching became unbearable. It felt as if a claw was tearing at his ear drums with absolutely no mercy. A sharp pain soared at the back of his head. It wasn't a headache by any means. It was more like a knife had been thrust into his skull.

And for a brief moment, everything became black and his mind became blank.

But then he was falling into an endless abyss.

The numbers and the aces swirled around viciously as the colours merged together, seemingly forming into a deep blank blob that was driving him into complete insanity by the minute. This sent his eyesight mad.

He gasped as his fall suddenly met an abrupt end, sending vigorous vibrations around his body, throttling, what was presumably, his spine painfully.

The light around him was dim and limited, as if the shadows were threatening to leap on him without a warning. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping for all of this to just go away. But when he opened them, he was staring right into the face of a silhouette.

_"Bye, Woody..."_

These were the words that rang around his mind as everything he knew was engulfed in utter darkness.

He gasped when he woke. Looking to his left, he saw Jessie lying beside him, in the same attire, and the same plastic hat. They were scrawled upon the floor in the centre of Bonnie's room. None of other toys seemed to notice them yet.

But his mind continued to reel over everything that had just happened.

They had tried to escape. But when they did, they arrived straight back in Bonnie's room.

His eyes widened upon realization of the never-ending maze that they were currently trapped in.

There surely was no way out.

A/N So, Woody and Jessie tried to escape the house, only to lead to them both finding themselves in Bonnie's room again. Ooh, how will they get out? :)

This probably will end up being quite a long fic. I have such the adventure planned out for them! Whether it will turn out all right or not is an entirely different matter...lol.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	10. The Meaningless World

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

His breath caught in his throat as he proceeded to scan Bonnie's room. He hadn't had the chance to examine the area before when he first found himself in the room, because by the time he realized he was in a room, Jessie fell on him and her had been too concerned over her to examine the surroundings.

But his mind was reeling over the fact that they were back in the room: They had been away from the porch and were almost completely free of the house, but then he heard the loud screeching...and then he had the vision.

_"Bye, Woody_..." The voice went over in his mind. He had no idea why, but there was just something about the voice that struck Woody as odd; as if he had heard it in a long forgotten dream...or the dream of a dream?

But the voice was definitely protruding; as if it meant something. But Woody just wasn't able to pick it up. He was still unsure how he ended up back in the room in the first place. They had been so close to getting free from the house, but something brought him back.

Even though he was unsure what happened, it didn't take a mastermind to figure out who was responsible for all of this.

And because of her, he saw no way out; out of his state or the house.

One of the worst things about this all was probably the fact that he had no idea he was a toy before Jessie pointed out the fact. He had been unable to detect the difference when he first woke up in the room; as if it had all been a dream after all, not just a stage of the altered reality that lay sprawled around the two of them.

Sighing, he took the hat off his head. No-one seemed to notice him yet, but they most likely would later. He didn't even take the fact that he hadn't worn the hat when he arrived at Mrs Hay's into account. It wouldn't matter now anyway. When you've been turned into a toy and are stuck in a house, that acted like a never-ending maze, you tended to not worry about these things...

And he remained this way, until he placed a hand on his head. His jaw dropped.

His hair was plastic!

Surely nothing could make this day any more of a hell.

If he thought this day was a living hell for him, he should've been in Jessie's mind at the time.

_She wanted to slap her hands against her ears as the piercing screechs tore at her ear drums with vigorous pursuit, much like a set of hungry wolves determined to catch their long awaited prey._

_Everything seemed to reel around her; but in truth, her entire world was blank, as if someone had personally ripped everything of value away, to leave her life dull and meaningless._

_A sharp pain viciously stabbed at nape of her neck, almost as if someone was hammering the bone from the inside._

_Her world was completely blank; dark, until everything she could comprehend focused itself on a certain memory; a certain aspect; a certain vision of her mind._

_And she was opening the cold locker door._

_She was yelling at herself to stop, trying to do anything she could to save herself from facing the evident embarrassment for yet a second time. Flexing her nerves, that usually controlled her arms, to the side, nothing happened. She was able to see everything through her own eyes but this time, she knew what was going to happen next. But it seemed as if her conscience had no control over her past self. Or, if it did, she refused to listen._

_'Please!' She urged desperately. 'Don't open it!'_

_Everything that had just happened was a long-term cause of opening this locker door. Maybe if she just didn't open it, she wouldn't have left and Woody may have found some way to persuade her from going to Mrs Hay's house in the first place._

_Maybe if she didn't open it, everything that would proceed would be avoided...?_

_'Don't open it!' Jessie mentally screamed. If she could speak, she may have well ripped her lungs out from the stress of her screams. 'Please don't open it!'_

_But the girl wouldn't listen and Jessie was forced through the embarrassment for a second time as the locker door swung open with ease. Just as easily as white stream of the contents flooded out, swamping the floor around her feet like a ghost haunting the killer._

_The few seconds of silence that hung in the air seemed to toy with Jessie's patience._

_Okay, there was still a way that she could avoid the events that would occur within the next twenty-four hours. If she just ran now, she could maybe avoid all of the embarrassment._

_She tried to run, she really did. But her legs seemed to be glued to the floor and she wasn't able to react before the echoing laughter rose within the school hall._

_Or maybe if she didn't move at all?_

_But she still didn't seem to listen as her hands curled into fists. She felt the exact anger overwhelm her for yet a second time._

_'Please. Please don't move..'_

_But that was when Eddie Vast yelled out. And she then realized that Buzz Lightyear's voice wasn't simalar to Edward Vast's; it was exact._

_Buzz Lightyear did no longer resemble Eddie Vast; he was Eddie Vast._

_"Hey look, the orphan's going to cry! What is she going to do? Go home and cry to her boyfriend?"_

_Did snapped Jessie's thin line of patience yet again. She wanted to scream. But she couldn't do anything, other than watch and listen._

_'Don't move. Just stay here. It can all be avoided...'_

_But Jessica Jane was at the end of her string and she ran; leading herself into the inevitable fates._

_But then the scene merged, and the world seemed much larger. It didn't take much to realize that she was now in toy form. But she had never seen the area around her, in toy or human form._

_And she suddenly realized that she was being lifted, out of a bag most likely. The cool Autumn breeze skimmed the edges of her plastic face and if she was human, the hairs on the back of her neck would've stood up; in either fear or anxiousness._

_She had no chance to examine the features on the face, of the person who held her, as she was placed into the cramped box. Only the silhouette of the figure was viewable from the slit in the side of the cardboard box._

_However, Jessie was unable to make sense of anything at all. She didn't know who the person was, if they were even a human at all. They could've beene a giant toy, a monster? And the space inside the box was too tight for Jessie to withstand as she felt her ice melt. morphing into a pool of hard ice. She had no idea who the person even was, but she still felt all her hopes simmer and die out as she gazed longingly and glumly in the specific direction._

_It was as if the figure meant something...or had been something._

_And then her mind was blanking itself again. Before she knew it, she opened her eyes to the pitch darkness that surrounded her. She felt herself cowering against the corners of the concealed box. She was far from being accompanied...and had so much longer to wait. Years..._

_Her breaths deepened and the pace of her heart increased as she drew her plastic hat over her ears. Maybe if she could just get to sleep, she could waste away another terrifying day from the darkness. It was as if she had been in there for years, a decade at the most maybe, and she was already going insane._

_"Just get me out," She kept urging anxiously, her voice was a jumble of breathless murmurs. "Please let me out."_

_Then, after what felt like weeks, the box opened and the light flooded in._

_'Finally,' Jessie relieved mentally, believing that she could finally be free from this hell-hole. _

_But what she didn't realize was that Al wanted his items to be contained in an extra careful way._

_She felt her terms coming to an end as the crushing weight of the Styrofoam peanuts halted her lungs..._

_But then, the scene shifted and all she could see was the fire completely centering her vision; as if it was trying to consume her until there was nothing left._

_The blazing heat made her want to scream in terror and everything blanked again for a moment, before she could clearly see the outline of a face within the hearth of the flames, protruding ominously against the blaze._

_"Make use of what memory you have Jane," The chilling voice began. "Before its messed with."_

_Jessie gasped aloud as her eyes widened in terror._

_"You think you know him?" The voice asked. "Well we'll see about that..."_

_'In future times.'_

_At that moment, Jessie wasn't sure whether she was being forced into the flames, or if the fire was spreading vastly. But eventually, the fire engulfed her entirely._

_Her piercing screams remained unheard. _

_But she really couldn't scream at all._

A/N Mwhahahahaha! I'm evil...even though that wasn't really a cliffhanger...lol!

So, are y'all confused yet? 'Cause I am...sort of. Is it even possible to get confused by your own story? Or is or just me? Hmmm, its probably just me:) Lol!

But I am finding this very interesting to write though. I hope you enjoyed it!:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	11. The Whisper in the Wind

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Woody's attention instantly snapped over to Jessie, from recently getting worked up about his plastic hair, as she jerked in her slumber and he felt his heart skip a vital beat; he had almost completely forgotten that she was even there.

She was murmuring to herself out of anxiety. If it was possible, she would've had cold sweat on her forehead, trailing slowly down to her cheeks, almost like a melting river, once frozen by the freezing winds.

It must've been the quick instinct, developed from knowing her for so long, but he was at her side in a split second. If this was anything like he had barely moments before, then he ought to be at her side. If it had been anywhere as near as haunting as his dream had been, then he could sympathise with her.

And this, unsuprisingly, caught the attention of others.

Buzz, who had previously been playing Checkers with Slinky at the other side of the room, perched his head in the direction of Woody and Jessie and his eyebrows almost instantly rose. It didn't take long for Buzz to abruptly stand up and make his way over to the two of them in concern.

Woody had no idea what to do as Jessie twitched and murmured to herself in her sleep. He knew she must be facing something bad; seeing terrible things and the fact that he had the knowledge of knowing he was unable to help her make his stomach uneasy with guilt. He had been obsessing over his hair when Jessie was facing terrible things.

But that was when he thought of something else.

What if she was getting to Jessie? What if she was hurting Jessie from the inside; attacking her as she slept.

Woody's eyes widened in the realization of what could've been happening to Jessie at this moment.

For a brief moment, he could only stare at the twitching shape in horror with a quivering lip. he wasn't even able to comprehend the sound or rushing footsteps, crashing lightly against the slick surface of the floor, as he felt one of his worst fears come alive. He had always been afraid that wouldn't be able to help Jessie when she needed help one day: She needed help now, but Woody couldn't find a way.

He ignored Buzz's voice of concern as he felt his eyes reel at the sight of her.

"Woody! What's wrong with her?" Buzz asked hurriedly, in an anxious manner.

With trembling hands, Woody then took hold of her shoulders and he couldn't think of anything other to do than shake her awake.

"Jess! Wake up!" Woody exclaimed; his voice was full of fear and concern over her fragile state.

He swore that, if he had been human at the time, his eyes would've been tearing up. "Jess!"

"Woody, what's wrong?" Buzz asked, only to receive no answer. "Woody? What's happening to her?"

Woody still didn't answer as he throttled her awake. it took some time, but she eventually stopped murmuring to herself and her eyes snapped open. Her lips were trembling like mad as her eyes glistened fearfully; as if she was expecting the worst.

However, her gaze only loomed over Woody for a few moments, before her attention was instantly caught by Buzz Lightyear's cerulean eyes, which stood out like a wild fire in the middle of an urban city.

She knew those eyes all too well. They were the eyes she dreaded meeting. But the usual mischeivous glimmer that shone in them were gone, replaced with concern, expressing how worried he was. This drove Jessie confused. He was Eddie Vast; he never cared about anyone other than himself.

But this expression the moment completely opposed to what she always thought he was like. It was like he suffered through a sudden change of heart, that drove through his senses like an eagle desperate for easy prey. Almost as if he wasn't Eddie Vast at all...well, on the inside. As if he was unable to comprehend the amount of torture inflicted on her over the past years and that she hadn't been confused when she woke up in his arms.

That was when her eyes widened to their extent upon remembering what one of the toys called her: They called her his girlfriend!

And the fact that the memory of her previous dream loomed in her mind didn't even the toll either...

She had absolutely no idea who the figure had been and was unsure whether she was being dragged into a carefully concealed fire, of if she had been still and the fire was raging through her as easily as a pinball would rip through weak paper. But, nevertheless, she was terrified by it and the fact that she didn't understand any of it only made the toll point in the wrong direction to an even more drastic extent; one of which was unbearable.

And this tugged slightly at her conscience, as if she was being warned to stay away from him.

Placing a hand firmly on the floor, she began to scrambled backwards, away from both Woody and Buzz, shaking her head from side to side in the process.

Woody eyed her in concern as she backed herself away from the two of them. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved, or to be paranoid and worried about the fact that he had no idea what was running through her mind at that moment; Mrs Hay could still be getting through to her in a mental connection.

Glancing at her glistening eyes, he saw that it had been much worse than he first presumed, and this sent a shiver of guilt and sickness down his spine...or his back?

But the fact that he no longer had a spine, or any bones for the matter, never even crossed his mind as he gaped at her in utter horror.

Meanwhile, Jessie's felt her head reel with the incomprehensible thoughts which haunted her like they were trying to demolish her sanity entirely. She was desperately urging for something to get her mind off everything; something to just distract her from the terrifying truth that hung in the air like a hovering weight, bringing her down to her limit, threatening to exceed everything she knew was even possible.

She had to get her mind on something else; just something.

So when she glanced down to her arm, she suddenly noticed something that she hadn't even had a chance to beforehand.

And that was that she had no elbows. So she let her mind reel on about this instead.

"I have no elbows!" She suddenly exclaimed, receiving a raised brow from a very confused Space Ranger. "Why haven't I got any elbows."

She was literally horrified over the fact that there was no bone in her elbow. There wasn't anything actually, it was just a fold of fabric. She could literally bend her arm backwards, and she winced, expecting excruciating pain. But she felt nothing.

Buzz could only wonder if she had a bad nightmare over Emily again. Jessie was known to often blurt out a random fact when she was trying to block something out. But this was beyond extreme. She was over fifty years old, yet she was only obsessing over her elbows now?

This certainly was unusual for her, so he then asked.

"Jess? Are you okay?" He asked, before he mentally slapped himself. Of course she wasn't! So he shook his head and asked. "Was it about Emily?"

Her eyes widened at the mention of her dead mothers name. How did they know about Emily?

"What...? I-I mean-" She stuttered in a slow trance. Woody could sense her uneasiness instantly and he then realized that he needed to egt the two of them out of the room. Even if if was only for a while, they at least needed to make things clear between them.

So he took her hand and quickly urged her out of the room, but not before saying.

"She just needs some fresh air. I'll take care of her from here."

Buzz nodded. Even though he was reluctant, he knew it would be best if Woody saw her out.

Since they were as close as siblings.

"Woody, I have no elbows..." Jessie muttered in a half-hearted disbelief, desperately trying to get her mind off the mention of Emily. It must all be a coincidence; as much of a coincidence as everything else...

But then she heard the voice in her head.

_"You thought you knew him? Well...you won't know either of them soon enough...they'll be the whisper in the wind."_

A/N Yeah, so Jessie freaking out about her elbows is probably a bit lame...but I'd probably do the exact same thing if I was in her situation. Lol!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	12. The Common Instinct

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Jessie's breath caught in her throat as Woody pulled her into a room. He had no idea which room it was, but at least they were away from the other.

"Jess? What's wrong?" He asked in concern, before mentally slapping himself.

It turned out that Jessie had the same thoughts on him as he had on himself.

"Woody?" She suddenly snapped. "Have you had your end up a horses end this entire time?"

"W-I-"

"Woody! She turned us into toys." Jessie exclaimed, her voice almost breaking in the process. This was another massive wake-up call for her. They were toys and they had no means of escaping.

The fact that the memory of her dream remained clear in her mind only made the toll lean in the wrong direction, for the absolute worst.

"I know she did." Woody muttered simply. "You think I don't know that?"

"I didn't say it that way Woody!" She claimed. "You aren't taking this seriously."

"Then how am I supposed to take it?" He asked. He had no idea how they could get out of this mess and he didn't even have an idea of what they could do. He knew that there was no point in trying to escape the house; the same thing would just happen again.

"B-but...y-you just act like it's-" Jessie began to stammer anxiously, but she was unable to finish when she cut herself off.

"Like it's what Jess?" Woody asked expectantly. "Like it's no big deal?"

Folding her arms across her chest she then took a deep breath, before glaring at Woody in an annoyed manner.

"Yeah..." Jessie muttered as she trailed off. After a few moments, she snapped her head back in his direction. "She's ruining everything Woody...and you seem like you don't even care."

"Well I do Jess," He answered half-heartedly. "You think I wanna be a toy?"

"It ain't any better on me either Woody, I have no elbows."

"Well I have no hair!" Woody instantly argued back. He was still obsessing over the fact that his hair was plastic. And now that Jessie wasn't in danger, he didn't feel as guilty over it.

"Woody." Jessie muttered through grit teeth. She had to force the wave of annoyance away as she stared Woody directly in the eyes. The plastic hat on his head shadowed the features of his face. He looked exactly like a Sheriff; what he had always dreamed of becoming one day. "We've just been turned into toys. Eddie Vast is a Space Ranger, and all you're doing is obsessing over your hair?"

"You were obsessing over your elbows?" Woody argued. It was there was a powerful urge within him that was forcing him to argue like this. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he seriously just couldn't help himself. "What the hell were you thinking about that made you say that?"

This caused Jessie's breath to catch in her throat as her jaw dropped. She had only been panicked about her elbows because she was trying to get her mind off her dream.

Noticing Jessie's reaction, a wave of guilt overwhelmed Woody. They shouldn't be fighting now. They needed each other if they had any chance of surviving in this world, never mind escaping.

"Look. I'm sorry Jessie. We shouldn't be fighting like this. We need to stick together if we have any chance of getting through this..." He began before he trailed off at the sight of her glum expression. With a sigh, he then realized that he needed to raise her spirits somehow, so he then said: "Hey? If it makes you feel any better, I don't have any knees."

After a few moments, she lifted her head to face him with wide eyes. It was then that her state of absolute panic took over her again.

"I don't have any knees?" She demanded with an anxious voice.

Woody then mentally slapped himself; he sure did know how to make things ten times worse than they could be.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Jess. Forget I said that." Woody urged hurriedly, before he bit his lip and blinked hard. He really didn't want another panic attack. "Please just forget I said that."

But Jessie would have none of it. How could they not have knees?

"How am I standing?" She exclaimed anxiously. "I don't have any knees! How the heck am I standing?"

"No, no, no, no Jess. Don't panic, please don't panic."

"Woody! We don't have any knees!"

Woody sighed as he tried to urge her calm down.

"How can we not have any knees?"

It just wasn't possible. How can they even stand with no knees? It'd bend their legs backwards painfully. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"Jessie, just calm down." Woody urged in a soothing tone.

But the toll was too uneven for Jessie.

"How are we supposed to be calm about all of this Woody?" Jessie asked. "She turned us into toys. We can't get out of her and if we do, we just get zapped right back to the girls room."

"Wait?" Woody asked. "Who is the girl."

"The owner. I don't know her name."

She stared down at the floor for a few moments, before another wave of panic overwhelmed her.

"Woody, we don't have any knees." Jessie murmured hurriedly as she lifted right leg up, pointing out her knee.

But she caught a glimpse of the sole of her right boot, and she saw the scrawled name all over again.

_"And he ain't ever coming back." Jessie muttered as she sunk against the wall of the cell. She felt the guilt and heart-break attack her like a knife through the heart, the cold blade penetrating through everything she knew; slicing through everything she could comprehend._

_This was entirely her fault; if she hadn't been so desperate in avoiding the inevitable, for a second time, this mess could've been avoided completely._

_But no. She had to be stupid. And now everyone was in danger because of her stupid mistake._

_He shouldn't have eben bothered rescuing her from her possible fate ten years before. He should've let her rot away in the darkness instead._

_But no, he had been a loyal friend. She was entirely the opposite. She was a horrible toy._

_Biting her lip, she lifted the sole of her boot and the sight of his name caught her eye and the guilt flooded in all over again._

And apparently, Woody caught a glimpse of the marker as well.

"What does that say on your boot?" He asked out of curiosity.

Her eyes instantly widened before she dropped her boot to the floor.

"Nothin'" She quickly lied. But Woody would not have it.

"Please Jess. I know when you're lying."

"It doesn't say anything Woody."

It was a few moments before she considered the fact that Woody just might have the same markings on her feet.

The vision she had remained fresh in her mind the whole time.

Eventually, Woody gave up trying to ask her. He knew she'd always refuse. But he felt a common instinct overwhelm him and he slowly picked up his own boot.

His eyes widened when he saw the name imprinted on his boot; that was the last thing he expected to find.

'_Andy'_

A/N Sorry it's short. But I thought it'd be best to leave it there:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	13. The Spirits of the Forgotten Children

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Woody stared at the sole of his boot in both shock and awe as his eye reeled over the named scrawled in a black marker. The printing was faded, but still clearly visible on the brown sole.

_'Andy'_

Why in the world was his dead fathers name on his boot?

Taking deep breaths to keep himself from panicking, he then swallowed a deep, anxious gulp. He couldn't freak out now; he had to find some way to remain calm.

He can't show weakness. It didn't take a mastermind to figure out that weakness was the first thing that Katrielle Hay was searching for in the two of them. They had to remain calm.

But he also knew that this couldn't be a coincidence. It was just too...unnormal. Jessie said that the owner was a girl. But he could definitely tell that this Andy was a boy.

But his dad was dead, just like Bonnie Anders; his mother, who had died during his birth.

Despite his desperate urges as the feelings of guilt overwhelmed his senses, he couldn't help but let his lips quiver.

"Was...is this what was on your boot?" Woody asked weakly.

Jessie softly bit her lip as their current roles switched abruptly. Now he was the one overreacting and she was the one who was now seeming surprisingly calm. But she was only forcing herself to act this way so she didn't have yet another panic attack. Becoming a toy overnight was never an easy thought for someone to handle, never mind living through. How were they supposed to adapt to the changes? They had no idea how they were supposed to act like a toy; they had no idea what to do; what toys could do and, foremost, how toys were even alive in the first place.

This just implanted the belief that none of this was possible between Woody and Jessie. Toys were meant, and created for, the enjoyment of children. But it never took a genius to figure out that toys were losing their appeal as the technology advanced. Kids didn't want to play with silly, plastoc dolls anymore; they preferred to mess with the latest electronics that were seemingly set out to hypnotise the children into their tempting grasp.

But Jessie couldn't help but close her eyes softly and take a deep breath as she attempted to clear the recurring thoughts from her head: Why couldn't they just go away? Why couldn't that woman just leave them alone? No matter what they did, they had never done something as serious enough to deserve this. She slowly nodded; she could only hope Woody took this in a simple manner. She already felt embarrassed enough for herself for her last panic attack, she didn't need to feel embarrassed for Woody as well.

However, there was still no way she could lie to him in that way.

"Yeah," She admitted half-heartedly.

Woody took yet another shaky breath, that seemed to rattle his throat as the sense of utmost confusement took over.

He was still asking himself one question; why was his dead fathers name on his plastic boot?

This made his mind reel, eventually causing him to claim: "She's bloody messing with us Jess. She's screwing us over!"

He placed either hand on his temples and dabbed his index finger into the plastic in a continuous motion, almost as if this would help him gain his sanity.

"What do you mean?" Jessie slowly asked. She knew she was asking the most obvious question ever, but she couldn't help but question the uncertainty in Woody's tone; almost as if he was unsure of the meaning to his own existence. Why were they here? It wasn't even their fault that her garden was set on fire.

Well...it wasn't his.

_"Peter, don't!" Woody yelled as Pete struck the match alight. Having no idea where they got the matches from, Jessie and Woody were left anxious. _

_Mr and Mrs Mason had trusted the two of them to lead Pete and Pertranda (otherwise known as Pertrand to the park safely. But what the adoptive parents didn't realize was that they'd never see their two children again, or even remember them for the matter._

_Jessie's eyes widened in horror as the small flame lit up, simmering off the match stick like a neverening stream of steam. _

_But it was her instinct that took over next._

_"Gimme that!" She demanded, before accidentally knocking the stick from the boys hand._

_And it was because of this that the garden was set alight in demolishing flames._

_It really had been her fault the entire time._

Woody's eyes widened at the sudden realization. The entire time he had thought it had been Peter's fault for striking the match and dropping it. But at the time, he had been too distracted to clearly keep an eye on Jessie.

She knocked the match from his hand and, because of this, they were now in this state.

He felt his eyes loom as his instinct forced him to crouch down. He just couldn't take this all at once; it was too much for him to handle.

"Woody," Jessie suddenly gasped as she instantly reached down for his hand and his eyes instantly widened as he entered a trance.

_Her arms were folded across her chest as she shot him a death glare. It didn't take much for him to realize that they were still toys._

_But her gaze sent shivers down his spine and he almost felt himself backing away from her in fear._

_However, an urge within him forced him otherwise. He deserved better than this; she just didn't understand._

_And he believed she never would._

_"Great," She muttered, in a deathly, annoyed tone. "Now you can go."_

_He took several deep breaths; he was completely outraged._

_And that he just may do; he couldn't stand it here any longer._

He blinked hard and shook his head to clear the vision from his mind. But he could never erase the trace entirely. It felt asif he was a sheet of paper than had been drawn on too hard. You could spend all your time erasing the mark, but you're still left with the rib of the words on the back of the sheet. And these were the ones that remained permanent.

It couldn't have been a real thing. He'd never leave Jessie; and that he was sure of.

But would her words be the same?

Blinking hard again, he lifted his head to face her.

"Jess?" He suddenly asked out of anxiety. "If we're ever going to survive in this world, we're gonna have to stick together."

Jessie only nodded; she couldn't think of what else to say.

"Now, you have to promise me that we'll always stock together, no matter what happens. I-if one of us is in danger, we have to help each other and that I mean Jess. We can't let her get the better of us."

Jessie nodded again before quietly muttering. "I promise."

"Swear on it?"

"I swear on it."

* * *

Inside the conductive encasing, the ghosts of the long-lost rippled. They have been locked up far too long by now.

But in truth, the woman is saving their lives. Since their hosts were long since destroyed; obliterated beyond repair. Nothing else could contain them now.

And now, they remained apart from both worlds: The one of which life began, and one of which was created for the continuation.

Every aspect was the same in each world. The only difference was that they were laid out in an entirely different way, much like a complete jigsaw, compared to the pile of mess of the uncomplete puzzle.

One world was created by nature, and the other was created by the forces of black magic. In fact, it wasn't really a world at all; more like a similar copy, that has been alternated to an extent beyond the limits; literally.

However, the fates protested against this and they were not pleased at all.

After the events of the fire, it seemed as if the two Mason's had been wiped clean, entirely out of existance; no-one remembered who they even were, apart from the next on her list. They were the ghosts of the forgotten children.

But Peter and Pertrand were completely unsure of what her next scheme was.

They had no idea that she was really going to use the body of a living host to bring her husband back to life.

A/N So, Mrs Hay is planning on using a living host to bring Alfred back to life. But who exactly? Mwhahahahaha! Lol.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	14. The Indefinite Betrayal

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

A few moments of silence hung between them, before Jessie broke it.

"What are we going to do?" Jessie asked weakly. "There's no way we can get outta here."

This caused her to blink hard as her mind heard the painful screeching all over again; it was as if there was a ticking time bomb in her head that was prepared to go off at any minute, without any hesitation whatsoever.

"Well..." Woody began before he reluctantly trailed off. After a few moments, he turned his gaze back to her. "There has to be some way."

"Woody. There isn't." She pointed out firmly. "You saw what happened to us when we tried. She just sent us right back. We're in a maze...a-and you're a S-Sheriff." She suddenly stuttered, actually observing Woody's attire for the first time.

"What?" Woody asked, unsure of what she was actually saying. Was she trying to bluff him? Or was she just talking nonsense?

Looking down at his permanent attire, his eyes widened.

"No way," He muttered in disbelief. "I'm a Sheriff?"

For some reason, he was unsure whether to be relieved, or frightened that his dream were literally coming true. Though they were coming true in a rather strange, not to mention ironic, way.

However, Jessie's jaw dropped open at his expression.

"Woody!" She suddenly snapped. "Now is not the time to be obsessing over your toy suit!"

He blinked hard and shook his head. Was it a bad thing that his dreams were coming true? He had always wished to eb a Sheriff, ever since he was a young boy at the orphanage.

But when he was suspended from school, his dreams were sent down the drain, quite literally.

And now that he was able to live his dream in an altered reality, was this world really all that bad?

Unfortunately for him, Jessie was able to see right past his expression; able to see that his dreams were coming true in their living hell.

Gaping at him, a wave of absolute annoyance overwhelmed her every nerve. How could he be acting this way in a time like this? They were in probably the most dangerous situation of their lives and, yet, Woody is able to find a positive side to it; he's meant to look like a Sheriff.

But after a few moments, the fact only became eerie to Jessie. How in the world did Mrs Hay know that Woody's life-long dream was to be a Sheriff. After everything they've been through over the last twenty-four hours, Jessie didn't believe it was coincidental; more like ironic.

After a few moments, Jessie then mentally slapped himself; she shouldn't have brought up the fact that he looked like a Sheriff afterall.

But at her sudden yell, Woody shook his head and gazed at her, in a somewhat embarrassed way.

"Y-you're right Jess." He muttered slowly. He had no idea what came over him; as if his mind had been so desperate to force away the inevitable reality of everything around them, that he practically leaped at her statement to temporarily get away from the clear truth.

And just hopefully, he won't bring up the fact that she was in the attire of a cowgirl.

It was fortunate for them that neither of them had any idea with the pull string on their backs; well...at least they didn't at the moment.

Sighing, Jessie then asked: "Woody? What are we gonna do?"

Woody thought over it for a few moments, before half-heartedly answering: "Well...we have to at least try to stop her from getting to us."

"How are we going to do that?" Jessie asked, having no idea of how they'd even find a way. From what had happened to them, it was easy for Jessie to assume that Mrs Hay was involved in dark magic.

It was unfortunate for the two of them that they never even had an idea of her husband, since his death occurred before they were even born; which meant they had no idea of her current scheme, never mind who the next host would be for Alfred Hay.

"I don't know Jess." He admitted glumly. "But we can't let her get to us. And, for the moment, I can only suggest that we begin to form some sort of a trust with the others."

Having no idea who the other toys were, this was all Woody could think of at that moment. But he had no idea if the other toys were in with all of this or not. So, if they could form a bond with them, then they might have a hope of slipping away some information from the other toys. And if the toys were really in on this, then they might be able to find a way out of this world, therefore changing them back to their normal state; as a human.

"And if we do that...then at least we can have some sort of a hope that they can help us in this mess."

After a few slow moments, Jessie nodded glumly. She understood what Woody was insinuating and, eve though she doubted it, she was willing to give his idea a shot. What other choice did they have? What more did they have to lose?

It turned out that she had more to lose than she realized, or let on. But she was unable to realize it in her current situation.

But she was set out to figure it out sooner than she'd ever expect.

"What about everyone else?" She asked simply. "What do we do around them?"

Woody thought through this for a few moments, considering how they should act around the others. They had no idea who the others really were, how they behaved and how they believed Woody and Jessie behaved around them.

"Go around them all individually and just go along with them. That way we have a chance of getting to know them."

Jessie wasn't sure whether this was the best idea. That Space Ranger seemed too similar to Eddie Vast. What if the toy was just as bad, or even worse?

It was then that she remembered another fact, for possibly the third time.

"But what about Buzz?" She asked, remembering his name. "They say I'm his girlfriend!"

For a brief moment, something flickered through Woody's eyes, but the exact motion of it was uncertain. It could've been annoyance, jealousy or even anger. But he eventually shook this feeling off when he realized that now was not the time to have another fit. Not when Jessie was asking a question like that.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he then answered: "Just keep your distance. But...don't make it seem too obvious."

"I won't."

"Okay," Woody answered. "Now they'll probably be getting suspicious any moment, so it'd be best to head back to the room."

"Promise me you won't be far?" Jessie murmured hurriedly in an anxious manner as she tugged on the end of her braid; it seemed as if it was an old habit she hadn't yet gotten out of.

Lifting his gaze towards her eyes, he nodded reassuringly.

"I promise," He answered honestly. There was no way he was going to let her disappear from his sight again; not after everything that's happened.

* * *

When Jessie and Woody nervously entered Bonnie's room, they scanned the area in search of Buzz Lightyear.

Eventually, they found him in the centre of Bonnie's room playing 'Connect Four' with a piggybank.

_Toys can play board games? _Jessie questioned herself; this definitely was not normal.

Woody knew what he had to do to make sure that he could clear things out.

But, when he made his way over to Buzz, it was as if he was taking a trip down memory lane; one of which had been driven into his skull, refusing to leave until he was mentally insane.

_He glared at the Space Ranger in disgust and disbelief as he felt everything burn to smithereens around him._

_How could Buzz, of all toys, do this to him? He was his best friend. Now, Woody wasn't so sure._

_Feeling like he was about to lose everything of meaning to him, he couldn't help but wonder why they were so selfish. They were prepared to scrap the one thing Woody was passionate about, as if it meant nothing to them at all. They were betraying him!_

_But he knew he was right. He was right, and they were wrong. This was why he stood his ground._

_"So this is it?" Woody asked, his voice full of venom as the corners of his lips curved into a scowl. "After all we've been through?"_

_Taking a step forward, Buzz was making the hardest decision of his life. But it was either Woody, or Jessie and the others._

_And there was no way Buzz could leave her; not after everything she's been through. She needed someone who'd be there for her._

_This surely was the hardest decision he's ever made, but Buzz stood his ground as he offered his hand._

_Forcing a gasp away, Woody scowled again._

_Fine, if that's how they want it, then so be it._

_He straightened his hat on his head, before he merely walked away, completely unaware of the crucial role the cowgirl played in this._

Woody shook his head and blank hard. And before he knew it, he was in front of Buzz.

He had absolutely no idea what the vision meant and had no recollection of it. It was as if a fake past was being drilled into his head, in order to destroy his sanity, literally.

But after a few moments, he shook the feeling away. It was best that he didn't let it bother him now.

Clearing his throat, he then said: "Hey Buzz, um...sorry about before. Jessie just needed some air s'all."

Buzz then lifted his head to gape at Woody in confusement.

"For what?" Buzz asked, clearly having no idea what Woody was on about.

And it didn't take long for Woody to figure out what had just happened.

They lost their memories.

A/N So now the toys have lost their memories again:) Lol!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	15. The Erased Recollection

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Woody had to force his eyes to not widen as he slowly swallowed a small gulp.

Right, this was slightly unsettling his nerves now. It had barely been ten minutes ago when he and Jessie left the room, but Buzz couldn't remember any of it in the slightest.

It didn't take long for the inevitable truth to become clear to the Sheriff doll: She was screwing with their minds.

He had no idea why, but a sharp pain blurred his vision and he placed his hands on either temple, trying to force the drowsiness away. He could not pass out now.

"J-just excuse me for a sec B-Buzz," Woody murmured, receiving a raised eyebrow from the baffled Space Ranger. "I-I think I forgot something."

And just like that, Woody made his way around the large bed, trying to keep the dazing thoughts away. It was disbelief more than anything that made his head spin. It became clear to him that Mrs Hay could just erase any memory of a living source she pleased; just like that. With a snap of the fingers, she could make anyone forget anything.

He then realized that this was why the other toys recognized the two of them; Mrs Hay was implanting fake memories in their minds, just like she was with him: When he faced a fuming Jessie that told him to leave, and when he faced the Space Ranger with a disgusted expression.

It was either this, or they were in the bodies of toys that really once existed and all of the eerie aspects were just freakish coincidences. As if she just so happened to guess that his life-long dream was to be a Sheriff. Maybe she didn't even guess at all? Maybe she didn't intend to make anythign similar to their current life and dreams at all? Or maybe it was just their imagination getting the best of them.

However, Woody severely doubted the last suggestion. This definitely wasn't his imagination getting the better of him. It was all too real: How he felt; the massive surrounding around them and just everything that was happening seemed too real. It may be almost impossible and it may be the cause of black magic, but it was all happening; everything that was happening was real.

They really were toys.

Blinking hard, it wasn't long before Woody slid his way under the large bedsheets, and into the semi-darkness that loomed the area underneath the bed.

Knocking the hat off his head, he wrung his hands around his head, as if he believed that cradling his head would stop her from getting to them once and for all. Well...he at least hoped it would prevent her from messing with his recollection as she had done with the other toys. She wasn't going to make him forget anything; he wouldn't let her.

And he let himself reel over the reoccurring thoughts.

* * *

When Jessie saw Woody dive under the bed from the corner of the room, from where she had previously been watching Woody, she knew something was wrong. It wasn't like him to cower away at all.

A sense of anxiousness overwhelmed Jessie as she stared in the direction Woody disappeared in. He had never acted like this before. He's never hid from something in this way. He surely must know that there is no way that either he or Jessie can escape from the hell hole, of which they had unwillingly been forced into by the roots.

But it wouldn't be a surprise if it was all finally getting to him. It was impossible for anyone to be 'Mr Cool' all the time. There was always the guarentee that it would slowly build up within them, only to bottle it up when it was exceedign past the extent of their personal limit.

And Woody sure had been bottling it up to the extreme over the years. And to be frank, it made Jessie concerned for him beyond belief.

It wasn't like him at all to hide like this. But, taking their current situation into account, Jessie was prepared to overlook the aspect. However, all in all, she was surprised that it wasn't her in Woody's position instead.

She had been about to head over to a purple-haired doll, when she suddenly turned in her tracks to head towards the large bed, decorated with brightly coloured sheets with patterns, of which Jessie couldn't find the energy to comprehend.

At that moment, she was only concerned about Woody; just like he had been when she was freaking out.

Entering the dimly lighted area, she scanned the area under the bed for the toy Sheriff and she eventually spotted him sat against one of the legs of the bed. The brown cowboy hat lay awkwardly beside him as his hands were clamped against the side of his head; as if he believed this could help somehow; or if he believed it could stop his sanity from dissolving into nothing but ashes, that were in the process of being swept away by vicious winds.

"Woody!" She instantly exclaimed anxiously. She knew there was no point in asking Woody if he was all right, since it would be an absolute waste of breath; the answer was already clear enough. As clear as the eruption of reeling colours of a firework against the pitch black sky of the night. So she instead asked: "What happened?"

Even though she wasn't surprised that it was finally getting to him, she still knew that he wouldn't hide at a random time. He must've heard, seen or learned something that made him feel slightly unnerved.

Shaking his head, Woody gazed at Jessie as she perched herself at his side and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"T-they're forgetting everything." Woody stammered anxiously. "I-I talked to Buzz and h-he...he just didn't even know why I was apologizing."

Biting her lip, Jessie understood what Woody was panicking anxious about.

"I-I know Woody." She muttered slowly. "The same thing happened to me before."

At the mention of this, Woody lifted his head to face her. He hadn't even had the chance to wonder what had happened to her here before he arrived and he felt a sense of guilt overwhelm him because of the fact.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I woke up in the toy box and...Buzz had his arm around me..." She began, trailing off at the thought. "And at first, I had no idea what happened and I panicked. I fainted when he told me his name. But it was as if they didn't remember what happened at all when I woke up."

"That's 'cause they didn't." Woody muttered simply.

After a few moments, Jessie's eyes widened. What if they weren't able to remember anything that could help them in the slightest? Then there surely would be no-one to help them in their situation.

It didn't take long until Woody was thinking along the same lines as the cowgirl rag doll, who was sat next to him.

"They can't help us." Woody murmured half-heartedly. "Not if she's going to screw with their minds like that?"

It was then that a sudden thought occurred to Jessie.

"What if she does it to us?"

Woody felt his heart skip a beat in his chest at the mention of this question. It was ominously obvious that she could do the exact same to them as she's doing to the other toys. But it was the fact that she hadn't done it yet, of which unnerved Woody.

He knew that showing any weakness would do them no good in the slightest; but, in this situation, they just couldn't help it.

"Well...there's not much we can do." Woody admitted honestly. "But we have to stick by each others side."

"I know, but what if makes us forget?"

"Then we'll have to promise that we'll try to snap the other out of it."

Jessie nodded slowly as they exchanged a mental pact.

"Right," Jessie murmured. "So do we just act like them now?"

"I guess so." Woody muttered, seeing no other way out of this.

He only saw two choices; either make the best of what they're in, or hide in fear?

The choice was simple.

Even though the two of them believed the others would never remember anything useful; they actually remembered more than they let on.

And this would lead to be a major disadvantage to Woody and Jessie.

A/N Sorry it's short. But it's more of a filler.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. The Broken Toy

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

A few moments of glum silence hung in the air as they slowly adjusted to the fact that they'd now have to act like toys.

It'd never be easy to absorb the fact that you just lost consciousness as a human and woke up as a plastic, child's plaything.

And, first and foremost, they weren't even completely sure what a toy would do. What do they do exactly when their owners are away? Would they follow the examples of the others? And what else could toys do? Could they sleep?

Jessie shook her head at this thought. She already knew this answer pretty well enough, since she had woken up in the arms of Buzz Lightyear.

Her eyes widened even more and she had to resist the urge to cringe and bury her face in Woody's chest. She had absolutely no idea of what Woody's reaction would be like if she did that and, to be frank, it'd be too awkward for herself, even though she and Woody had shared many hugs over the year. Maybe it was because of the fact that she knew Mrs Hay would be looking for any kind of weakness in the two of them, so she could attack the meaningful core without a second thought; without warning or hesitation.

By this time, both Woody and Jessie knew that she was after something, revenge most likely, but they had no idea what she really wanted and planned to use them for; but they were both aware that she'd stop at nothing to get it. And if it made them both forget who they even are in the process, then so be it. They knew that this would just be used to her advantage in the long run,

"Should we go back out now?" Jessie asked weakly. Her hand, which had previously been on Woody's shoulder, was now on the fold of her legs. Was she even able to call this a knee? Or was it just a fold in the fabric? She had absolutely no idea.

Woody considered for a few moments. The only options he could make out was to either cower away in fear, or make the best of what they had. They still might be able to decipher information from the others, even if they had no recollection of the events at all. They might have some urge in the back of their minds that hints at vital information. Of which they were unable to comprehend because of their lack in the current understanding of the ongoing situation: They didn't understand that Woody and Jessie weren't meant to be in the world; they didn't understand that the two of them were both desperately hoping that this was all just a very long dream; and, foremost, they were unable to understand that Woody and Jessie were both going ballistic over the fact that toys could even come to life in the first place.

Over the years, Jessie and Woody only had a limited selection of toys: Most of them had been teddies, but Jessie even had figurines of cats and several dogs. And just the thought that they might be alive made Jessie feel unsettled and uneased. She felt this way, mostly because of the fact that she kept the figurines on her bedside stand, permanently. At the realization, that they had been watching her entire private life for years on end, Jessie felt her stomach...or her stuffing, make a vigorous somersault.

But these thoughts were erased when Woody spoke up.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Woody admitted in half-hearted manner. "We can't stay here for ever."

He mostly said this since he knew that Mrs Hay would engage in something, most like horrible, if she spotted a sign of weakness upon them. Hiding forever would do them no good and would get them no where in the slightest. It would be of more use to them if they found a way to get to know the others better. Even if they lose their memory every ten minutes, they still might let a vital fact slip from their tongues, if they had any, accidentally.

Or maybe this was all just a case of adjusting to their surroundings, only to live in this world for the rest of their lives.

It actually turned out that they wouldn't spend the rest of their lives in this world...in the single run.

Katrielle Hay still had a job to complete. And it also turned out to involve the both of them.

When woody muttered these words, Jessie bit her lip softly. But she knew that his idea was the best.

"But can we stick together?" She asked, yet again resisting the urge to tackle him into a meaningful embrace. She had no idea what state she'd be in if Woody wasn't here. But she knew it wouldn't be anything better than how she was now; it'd most likely be a whole lot worse. Woody was probably the only person preventing her from going completely insane. At least he stopped her from feeling completely alone in all of this. A stranger on a foreign planet.

At this, the thought of Buzz Lightyear appeared in her mind and she briefly wondered what it must be like for him. A Space Ranger on Earth, in a world full of humans and living toys. Did he ever feel left out? Like he didn't belong?

After a few moments, she mentally slapped herself. Of course he didn't feel alone! He was only a toy in a room full of a vast variety of playthings. He wasn't a Space Ranger; he wasn't from the planet 'Orion' or whatever you call those stupid made up planets now; he was a toy. He was nothing more than a toy created for a child's entertainment. He'll only be broken within a matter of weeks anyway.

But her eyes then widened, as if she was in an attention seeking trance, that threatened th engulf her entirely into the chill of its depths.

_She wasn't a broken toy. She wasn't broken!_

_But she couldn't help but feel little more than a broken toy as she stared into the ominous gleams of the flames; fire._

_For a few moments, she struggled to remember why she was even there in the first place as she gaped towards her certain fate. Only these words ran through her mind as conveyor belt dragged her towards the scalding heat, of which licked at her body in a tempting manner; tempting her to allow the fate with absolutely no resistance._

_'I'm not broken. I'm not a broken toy. I'm not broken.'_

_She was unable to understand why destiny brought them here. They were good toys. Sure, they'be made many mistakes, herself more, but they were still good toys. They made children happy and they tried; they tried to make their own owner happy by escaping the hell hole, breaking rules and regulations in the process._

_But if they all believed Sunnyside was a hell on Earth for toys, the daycare was nothing compared to this._

_Why were they here? They were good toys._

_'I'm not a broken toy. I'm not broken.'_

_Then why were they even here in the first place? This was a place for broken toys._

_'I'm not broken. I'm not broken.'_

_She gasped as realization attacked her, like a knife to the throat._

_Quickly turning, she began to scramble up the rubble._

_'I'm not broken! I'm not broken!'_

_But she couldn't help but feel nothing but broken, as she eventually turned her head to face the flames for the final time._

_She was a broken toy. Well, she soon would be._

_All toys broke when they were nothing but a heated puddle of plastic and scalded fabric._

Jessie shook her head as a whimper escaped her lips. She couldn't help but let her absolute fear radiate as the vision continued to hunt her.

She was unable to understand why she had been in an incinerator, facing a chilling fate as she entered the trance. It was as if Mrs Hay was trying to hunt her.

Oh...she actually was.

Woody was somehow managing to sense her uneasiness, as if they shared a telepathic connection of some sort and he was instantly concerned over her.

"Jess?" He asked in utmost concern. "What's wrong."

But she didn't answer as she cowered away from the chilling memory. And she instead buried her head in his shoulder.

Taking aback by her action, Woody knew that nothing had been pleasant for her as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

And they remained like this for a while, until Jessie finally decided to tell him what was wrong.

A/N So, I was going to make the chapter longer. But I decided to save it until the next:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	17. The Irregular Experience

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Toy Story does not belong to me, unfortunately.

A/N A big thanks to those who have reviewed/sent a suggestion, read, alerted, or added this story to their favourites! It means a lot:)

Woody kept his embrace around her firm as she buried his face into his shoulder. He had no idea what could've happened, or what she could've seen; but he knew that it wouldn't have been anything settling, or pleasant for the matter.

But he didn't mention anything at the moment. If she had just been going through something along the lines of what Woody has been through lately, then she had a right to do this. She had the right to understand that she wasn't the only one in this, for the moment. And she didn't need reminding that there was possibly no way out of this mess. What she needed was to have someone comfort her in her moment of slight weakness.

And they could only hope that Katrielle Hay wouldn't be able to sense the weakness radiate.

Stroking the end of her braid with his thumb, Woody couldn't help but mentally observe the fact that her hair seemed unusual in a braid and not only was it braided, her hair was yarn!

_'At least it's better than plastic,_' Woody couldn't help but remark to himself. He still couldn't believe that he had nothing, bar plastic, for hair.

After a few moments of silence between them, Woody then decided to speak up.

"Jess? What happened?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "You were fine a moment ago."

"I wasn't fine Woody," She mumbled into his shoulder, her voice sounding distant and muffled.

"Well, you weren't anything like you are now. Something happened Jess."

She just shook her head and blinked hard as she tried to force the recollection of the vision from her mind. Desperately trying to shove them into the back of her head, only to lock them in the darkness that just simply lay there.

Woody surely wouldn't have a clue about what she was going through; she kept having these visions shoved into her mind, first of all the figure placing her in the dark, and now this; the fire. And if he did, then he surely wouldn't be asking about what happened to her, he'd know.

But Woody was beyond worried for her. He could only hope that she hadn't been through something similar to the visions he encountered and the fact, that she wasn't telling him, made him want to claw his way up a wall: A wall to the perspective of a toy.

Why wasn't she telling him?

"Jessie. Just tell me."

She was going to refuse, when she began to see no point. She knew how stubborn Woody could be; he wouldn't stop until she told him.

"She's trying to drive us insane." Jessie admitted glumly, lifting her head off his shoulder to gaze at him full on in the eyes and they exchanged anxious looks.

Woody closed his eyes softly and quietly murmured to himself, simply counting from one to ten, in order to keep himself as calm as he could be in this situation.

He knew exactly what Jessie was talking about.

And it wasn't long, before Jessie understood the meaning behind his silence.

"She's been doing it do you as well, hasn't she?"

"If you mean by driving visions, that I can't understand at all, into my head? Then yes."

Jessie bit her lip, trying to contain the uneasiness she felt in the pit of her stomach as her mind slowly absorbed to the whole concept.

"What do you think it is?" Jessie asked blankly. She already had a pretty good idea of what they may all be about and she desperately hoped that Woody just wouldn't give her an answer at all.

But he did.

"I think it's our past. Well...the past that the toys believe we've been through."

So the figure in her vision hadn't just been a vivid aspect of her vision; it had actually happened.

But what about the incinerator?

It didn't take her long, in her vision, to come across the fact that she had been in a dump. The rubble, that had bee around her, gave too much of it away. The heat had almost been too much to bear, of which had threatened to scald her plastic skin into nothing but a pool of plastic.

"Woody," She asked weakly. The sound oer her half-hearted voice almost broke Woody's heart. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." He admitted before he took a deep breath. "But I know what we're not gonna do."

Even though Jessie knew what he was going to say, she let him continue.

"We're not gonna hide." Woody confirmed, seeing no point in trying to hide. They might as well just make the best of it.

Jessie kept herself silent for yet another few glum moments; both of them utterly unaware of the approaching footsteps.

And they were both were also unaware of the fact that they were still in eachother's embrace; until the bed sheet, that hung beside the bed, was lifted and it was long, before Buzz Lightyear made himself seen as the small rays of light lit up the dim area.

His eyebrow almost instantly rose when he saw how close the two of them were to each other, and he bcouldnm't help but let his assumptions take control of his senses.

But he still didn't yet act upon them.

"Woody? Jessie? What in the world are you two doing?"

It was another few moments, before the two of them realized what the Space Ranger was indicating and they both could've sworn that they blushed vigorously as they quickly scrambled away from one another.

"W-we weren't doing anything." Woody quickly stammered. He wasn't sure what it was, but all he could see in Buzz was Eddie Vast for those few moments. And it took all of Woody's will power to scrap those thoughts. He shouldn't be embarrassed about this, Buzz Lightyear wasn't Eddie Vast. It was only Eddie Vast and all the other jerks in the senior year of high school who'd find a way to take advantage of the situation.

But then Woody had to remind himself that Jessie was supposedly Buzz Lightyear's girlfriend. But then he also had to remind himself that he and Jessie hadn't done anything wrong at all.

First of all, it had only been a hug; and, secondly, they really didn't have a friggen clue of who Buzz Lightyear really is. So they hadn't done anything wrong after all.

But little did Woody understand that Buzz's thoughts completely opposed to the toy Sheriff's theory.

However, the Space Ranger still refused to act upon his urges. For some reason, he had the sudden desire to slap Woody hard in the face for taking his girl. These thoughts were completely beyond Buzz's character, and a part of him knew fully well that the Woody he knew would never take the cowgirl away from him.

But it had been as if his entire conscience had been attacked with a controlling virus. His thoughts exactly opposed to his normal behaviour. But he still didn't act upon them. He had a desperate urge to throttle Woody by the throat, but he still didn't abide with his urge. The Space Ranger didn't believe Woody's word at all, even though the Sheriff was supposedly his best friend. Buzz saw how close Woody had been to his girl, and he wasn't happy about it at all.

Something took over Buzz's immediate senses and he soon found himself completely discarding the fact that he had no idea why Woody had even been hugging her in the first place; he was unable to even question if Woody had been that close to her as an act of comfort. As if his entire common sense had been completely obliterated.

Little was Buzz Lightyear able to understand that this was exactly what had happened.

"You looked like you were doing more than that." Buzz muttered in a half-hearted manner

Jessie began to anxiously tug on the end of her braid, unsure of what to do in this situation. Should they really be embarrassed. She varely even knew who Buzz Lightyear was. Was he a novelty example of Eddie Vast? Or was he just a toy, that just so happened to have the same nickname?

But Woody didn't see why they would, or should be embarrassed at all. If the Space Ranger was stupid enough to believe that Woody was hitting on his girlfriend, then it was his own damn fault. And besides, this wasn't even the Jessie he thought he knew.

However, Woody couldn't help but stutter out an excuse.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no Buzz." Woody urged hurriedly. "T-this isn't what you think at all."

"Then what is it?" Buzz asked. But his voice seemed rather calm for the situation.

Wy was Woody even acting anxious over this? He had no idea why, Buzz wasn't even taking it in the wrong way. Well...at least he thought the Space Ranger wasn't.

But he just couldn't think up of an excuse, until he remembered Buzz's words a few hours before.

_"Is it Emily?" _

Woody instantly recognized the name as the first name of Jessie's dead mother and he instantly came across the conclusion that none of this was a coincidence. What was the likely chance that both of their parents names would be mentioned? It wasn't high.

But Woody was now able to come up with an excuse, that he just knew would vigorously tug at Buzz's heart string.

"She's upset over Emily again!" Woody quickly exclaimed, causing the Space Ranger's throat to close in on itself.

But this was still unable to erase Buzz's assumptions in any way. He was still slightly convinced that there was more to it all than Woody was letting on. But he still didn't mention it, in fear of actually being wrong. What if it really had been Jessie grieving over Emily.

It was the benifit of the doubt that saved the two of them.

It was a few moments after this, when Woody mentally slapped himself. What was the point of explaining this all to the Space Ranger? He was only going to forget that this all happened anyway.

But little did the two western dolls realize that they had never been wrong to such an extent.

"Well," Buzz muttered after a few moments of hesitation. "We might as well get back into our positions now. Bonnie'll be back any minute."

This had been the real reason why Buzz went to look for Woody and Jessie. But he came across a whole lot more than he bargained for.

However, it took a while for Woody and Jessie to realize where their positions even were and when Bonnie eventually rushed back into her room from a long day at Sunnyside, they soon experienced something like never before.

A/N Hope you liked this chapter!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	18. The Playtime

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

As soon as Woody and Jessie were picked up within the hands of Bonnie Anderson, they both felt something they had never experienced before.

They weren't completely sure how to describe the way they felt. But they definitely felt something utterly striking, something that almost made their hearts (or stuffing?) miss vital beats as Bonnie quickly decided how the playtime would begin.

By now, all the toys in her room were gathered around the bed, apart from Woody and Jessie who were still clutched within her small, almost adorable, grip.

"Ah!" Bonnie suddenly exclaimed in joy, a sudden idea occurring. "Mr Evil Doctor Pork chop has kidnapped the alien children and their best friend, Peatrice!"

However, when Bonnie called this name, Woody and Jessie couldn't help but both think of it as odd. As if someone was directing an anoymous whipser towards them in the howling winds, so that the receiving end is unable to pick up the single; either that or the receiving end would misconceive the information and mistake the caller of the sound entirely.

Peatrice? Why did this name have to stock out? It certainly shouldn't be, they've never heard that name uttered aloud in their entire lives, until now.

But their uneasy thoughts were completely obliterated when the small girl began to use them themselves.

Sure, Jessie had been played with once before this, by the same girl, but this time she wasn't as freaked out as she had been last time. Last time, she perceived that Bonnie was a giant! Instead of an innocent five-year-old girl.

But what if she wasn't as innocent as she seemed? What if she played a role in all of this, as equally important as the role of Katrielle Hay. the witch who placed the two of them into this mess?

No, she couldn't be. She was only a five-year-old. It wasn't her fault that Katrielle did what she did. And the woman had no right, she must've been crazy.

Or just an old woman with a seriously grudge to satisfy?

Well, whatever the case, the feelings all disappeared, even though only for a short time, when they felt that unusual sensation; strange, yeah, bit certainly not unpleasant. An entirely different aspect.

"What are we going to do Sheriff Woody?" Bonnie, as Jessie, asked anxiously.

For the first time, they didn't even slightly wonder why in the world Bonnie knew their names. But even if they did, they just woke up as toys; anything could happen.

"I know what to do!" Bonnie made Woody exclaim dramatically, as if he knew the rules and the tricks to absolutely everything.

"Oh Sheriff, I knew you'd come up with something!" Jessie exclaimed, Bonnie trying not to make it seem that Jessie was acting like the typical Damsel-in-distress.

"I always do," Woody answered, his voice full of utmost pride.

"Oh no!" Jessie exclaimed once they stood before the edge of the cliff, otherwise known as the edge of Bonnie's bed, facing the hurling waters that ripped at the edges of the rocks down below. "

She was unable to believe what had happened in the slightest. Woody had gone off with Bullseye (Bonnie's toy horse) and was racing to catch up with the ship, in hope that he'd be able to leap onto the landing of the low-flying ship.

But he only fell into the vigorous currents down below.

"Woody!"

_"Woody hurry!" Jessie called over the vigorous winds as she lost her speed on Bullseye. The train was riding off into the distance, heading towards the broken bridge, of which threatened the lives of both th orphans, and the Sheriff on board._

She was desperately looking for a sign of any life in the vicious waters, but the howling winds made it hard for her to see. But she didn't need microscopic vision to see that there had been no splash. There was no ripple in the water, which may have indicated that Woody was still down below, battling mercilessly for his pitiful life.

He was gone and this fact made her unable to contain her tears of heartbreak any further as she buried her head in her hands.

However, it turned out that Bonnie wasn't so innocent at all, because she then made Jessie mutter: "And I never even told you how I felt."

_She was left to gape in horror as the train sped over the side of the dry cliff, leaving them all to die for sure._

_Coming to an abrupt halt, the deputy tried to come to her senses as her mind picked through everything that had happened. One-eyed Bart and one-eyed Betty destroyed the bridge and left the orphans to die. And then Woody, being as brave as he is, tried to stop the train manually._

_And then the train droven over the bridge, and down to the canyon surface below; dozens of meters below..._

_"No," She murmured in fear. _

_It didn't take long for her to realize that the Sheriff was dead._

_And what did she do? Nothing, that's what she did._

If Buzz had been animate at the time, and didn't have the great risk of being discovered by a panicked owner, his eyebrows would've rose in shock and disbelief. He knew that it hadn't really been Jessie saying that, it still brought up the horrifying thought that she may have been falling for his best friend.

But he was unable to act upon these thoughts as Bonnie continued with her playtime and she then picked up Buzz and popped his wings open, before helping the Space Ranger balance Woody and Bullseye within his hands and she lifted them upwards.

Jessie's face brightened, in Bonnie's imagination, as she stared at them in awe.

"Somebody order a lift?" Buzz commented, a cheesey grin plastered onto his face.

_An explosion of dazzling light erupted from below and for a brief moment, she feared that the train had been destroyed completely, leaving Woody and the orphans to die._

_But then she heard a shooting sound, dart up through the air, much like a rocket. _

_Her face brightened instantly at what she saw._

_Buzz Lightyear had caught the train!_

_"Glad I could catch the train!"_

"Woody! You're alive!" Jessie exclaimed when Buzz dropped Woody and Bullseye on the cliff surface and she ran over to the Sheriff, before tackilng him into an embrace. It was this that tugged on Buzz's heart string.

"Of course I'm alive." Bonnie made Woody say. "Now let's catch some criminals."

That's certainly odd. That's exactly what Woody said in the spilt of her vision.

* * *

"Give it up Evil Doctor Pork chop!" Woody yelled as he stood before Hamm, face to face. "You have no where to run!"

_The Sheriff's boots clunked against the hard ground, breaking down the large particles of sand and rock, as he stepped towards the foes. _

_"Reach for the sky." He instructed, with a sense of utmost Pride within his voice._

If Jessie hadn't been inanimate at that moment, then she would've shook her head in order to clear the thoughts. She had no idea what the vision meant and she had no idea when it would've occurred. But she was able to sense that it may be something similar as to what she's going through now.

"Ha! That's where you're wrong Sheriff! I have the Evil Witch Dolly to take my side." Bonnie made Hamm point out.

Uh oh, this definitely wasn't good news...

"Mwhahahahahaha!" Dolly exclaimed evilly as she flew across the room on her broomstick. "You have no-where to run now Sheriff. You and your girlfriend Jessie are trapped in the evil lair."

Wait? Girlfriend? This was definitely crossing the line for Buzz. Since when did Bonnie decide that Jessie was Woody's girlfriend?

_'That's because they are made for each other, stupid!' _Buzz mentally yelled at himself. But this just made him question Woody and Jessie's current relationship all the more.

However, he wasn't left to reel over his thoughts when Bonnie continued the playtime.

"Oh no!" Jessie yelled as she stared at the area in in absolute horror. "The lairs collapsing!"

She was right there. Buzz had just shot a laser at the ceiling, in hope that he could break the lights, which would ultimately allow them to escape in the cape of darkness. But it did so much more than just breaking the lights.

So now they were all left in the darkness, as the levatating ship collapsed around them.

Why did the laser have to break the structure?

"Buzz!" Woody quickly yelled. "We need to get the kids!"

_What do you mean 'we'?_

"Where are they?"

"Mwhahahahaha!" Dolly exclaimed in a triumphant manner. It was lucky that her witchy-powers enabled her to see in the dark. "You'll never get them out of the basement now!"

What Dolly was unable to realize was the fact that she just made a huge mistake; she let too much slip.

"Jessie! Buzz! To the basement!" Woody yelled as he dived away from the path of a large, falling boulder, dragging Jessie along with him in the process.

However, for some reason, the room wasn't collapsing in on itself anymore. It took a few moments for Woody, Jessie and Buzz to realize that Dolly was holding it up, with her witchy-powers.

"No! Dolly! Don't let them escape!" Doctor Porkchop ordered, struggling to make his way around in the darkness.

"I won't." She answered. "We can use Slinky to surround the brats downstairs. He has a built in force field."

"Use him!" Evil Doctor Pork-chop yelled, understanding that they could use Slink (AKA, evils best dog) to conceal the kids.

"Well we have a dinosaur! Who eats force field doggies."

(Bonnie had, amazingly, learned these tricks from Andy Davis, the boy who gave her a majority of her toys.)

"Ha! How can you get your dinosaur, when we're in a flying ship?"

"We have a dinosaur that can teleport himself." Buzz quickly added. pressing a button on his suit that made him glow in the dark. Now, the only light source in the room emitted from Buzz's Space suit.

"Call him Jessie." Woody instructed and she then took a bold step forward, before letting out a loud yodel.

_Wait?_ Jessie questioned herself. _I can yodel?_

But these thoughts were quickly demolished when Rex suddenly appeared in the scene and let out the loudest roar he possibly could, vigorously sweeping Evil Doctor Pork chop and Dolly off of their feet.

"Jessie!" Woody ordered. "Go and get the kids. Me and Buzz will deal with these two."

"Not before Slinky gets down there." Dolly claimed as she tried to struggle to her feet. But it was too late; Woody had already cuffed her hands.

"Like we said before." Woody began. "Our dinosaur eats force field dogs."

* * *

"Yeee haaw!" Jessie exclaimed in joy as they all settled back onto the round. "Ya saved the day again Sheriff."

"We saved the day." Woody commented and by now, Buzz was helping the kids. So this meant that they weren't be watched.

And they began to, unknowingly, lean towards one another.

It turned out that Bonnie really wasn't all that innocent after all.

"Bonnie!" Ms Anderson called, interrupting Bonnie's playtime. "Dinner is ready!"

Bonnie moaned in disappointment. This meant that she'd have to get a bath afterwards and that she wouldn't be able to play with her toys again fro the entire night.

"Oh." Bonnie complained as she tramped out of her room,

When she was gone, the toys came to life.

"Wow," Dolly commented. "That sure was a good playtime."

"Yeah..." Buzz muttered half-heartedly, feeling like the world had been ripped away from him. "It sure was."

Jessie and Woody exchanged meaningful glances.

This sure had been a new experience.

But the surprising thing was; they actually enjoyed it.

A/N Sorry if the playtime was confusing. But I enjoyed writing it nonetheless.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	19. The Living Hell?

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

After a few moments, Jessie scrambled over to Woody. Her mind was in a slight state of disbelief over everything that had just happened. She certainly hadn't felt that way when Bonnie played with the the first time. Maybe the most likely cause was because she had no idea what had been happened the first time and actually believed that she was being handled by a giant, instead of being played with by an innocent five-year-old girl.

And she was still severely confused as to why this was all happening. How could she have even enjoyed the playtime, when Mrs Hay presumable was trying to torture them? What was the point of confusing the two of them with all these visions when she's letting them enjoy themselves, even though only to a minor extent?

Wasn't she supposed to make their lives a living hell? If so, then why was she allowing this to happen?

The two of them didn't know what it was, but there had been something in Bonnie's eyes that lit their spirits up to an extent that never even thought could've been possible. It made the two of them feel as if they actually meant something for once in their lives, instead of just being known as the kids with no parents; instead of the kid with the difficulties, with her dyslexia and claustrophobia, and her dorky friend who refused to leave her side. It was almost as if they were of use for once and this was how they felt when they saw the sparkles of joy in the child's eyes.

"Wow. Bonnie really is as great as Andy." They heard the female potato, of which the two of them find out was named Mrs Potato-head during their playtime.

At the mention of this, Woody's eyes widened and Jessie instantly sensed what was wrong. No, she didn't sense what was wrong.

She knew what was wrong.

"H-her name is Bonnie?" Woody asked in a mutter of disbelief, barely even loud enough for Jessie herself to hear.

Bonnie was dead. Now he was sure it wasn't coincidental. What was the chance that both of his parents and one of Jessie's parents would be mentioned?

The chance was small and this, both Woody and Jessie understood.

"Well...that's what Mrs Potato-head said their name was." Jessie answered blanky, so that only Woody was able to hear.

"How..?" Woody asked before he stopped himself. It didn't matter how it was true. There was nothing they could do to stop this and they were both aware of this fact.

"There's nothing we can do Woody," Jessie muttered half-heartedly. "No matter what we do, we can't get out of here."

Buzz was eyeing Woody and Jessie from afar. It was a sense of utmost curiosity that made him wonder what on Earth they were so hushed for and this made him, all the more, uneasy. He didn't like how close they were. It was unnatural; as if Woody was trying to take away his girl.

Boy was the Space Ranger grateful when he heard the sound of the footsteps rushing up the stair case. Now maybe Woody would finally leave Jessie's side, in order for Buzz to take his place.

"Back in your positions." Buzz hissed in a fierce whisper.

Havoc erupted across the room as the toys rushed to their positions. Woody and Jessie just fell limp onto Bonnie's bed, where she had left them.

"Hey guess what!" She yelled in joy as she hurried into the room and literally jumped onto her bed. "Mummy says I can take two toys to Sunny Side tomorrow!"

_'Sunny Side? Where the heck was Sunny Side?'_

Bonnie then began to consider which two toys she should choose. Dolly and Buzz quickly came across her mind, until a sense obliterated the options.

Turning her head to the side, her eyes were instantly caught by the western duo, who just so happened to be lying there in a tempting manner; as if to scream 'Pick us! Pick us!'

"I'm going to pick...Jessie and Woody." She claimed, disintregrating the hopes of the other toys. They sure did love going to Sunny Side. Even Buzz enjoyed returning to the day care, despite what some of the toys did to him there.

However, Jessie and Woody weren't sure of what is to come. The had absolutely no idea of where in the world Sunny Side was and they had no idea of how they could even get there, since they weren't even able to leave the house.

Boy were they wrong here. It was only the touch of a human that could get them out. But Katrielle Hay was still going to make sure that they escaped no where soon.

"Bonnie! Bath time!" Ms Anderson called as she walked into her daughter's room. "Come on Bon."

"Coming," Bonnie answered almost instantly, trying to keep the disappointment from her tone; since she knew it'd only annoy her mother.

"That's a good girl," Ms Anderson commented as she led the girl out of the room.

When she left, Woody and Jessie instantly came to life.

"W-where's Sunny Side?" Jessie asked in a quiet mutter, so that only Woody was able to hear.

"I don't know." Woody admitted half-heartedly, but he was being as honest as he could ever be at that moment.

After a few moments, Jessie's eyes widened as the series of floating images, yet again,m became painfully clear.

_These were the thoughts that ran through her mind as she gaped at the deadly flames, that licked vigorously at her body, in disbelief._

_'I'm not broken. I'm not a broken toy. I'm not broken.'_

_And if they all believed Sunnyside was a hell on Earth for toys, the daycare was nothing compared to this._

Jessie felt her breath catch in her throat almost instantly as the truth became clear; Sunny Side wasn't a pleasant place, especially if her mind had been comparing the incinerator to Sunny Side. Her mind had insinuated that Sunny Side was a living version of hell.

"W-Woody," Jessie quickly stammered. "I don't think it's a good place at all."

Woody had to contain himself from swallowing a gulp. Was Sunny Side really a bad place? He was unable to come up with an answer as his mind reeled over every incomprehensible thought he came across.

Oh no... He better not be having another panic attack.

"Woody," She quickly gasped as he placed a hand on his temples. "Please don't. Not when they're watching."

She was barely even speaking loud enough for Woody himself to hear, but at least this would prevent anyone else fro, overhearing their conversation.

He nodded anxiously and they simply waited in their positions, for God knows how long. But this turned out to be long enough for Bonnie to have a bath, get changed, and have her mother blow dry her hair, because the small girl then rushed into the room.

"Can you tuck me in Mummy?" Bonnie asked when her mother followed her into the room.

"Of course hun."

Bonnie then energetically leapt onto her bed, before diving under the covers. Once she had done so, her mother smiled and began to tuck her in. the blanket folding evenly around Bonnie's small body, leaving no creases in the material at all.

After doing this, Ms Anderson arranged the toys in a row, along her side.

"Night Bon Bon,"

"Night Mum." Bonnie answered and Ms Anderson kissed her daughter on her forehead, before exiting the room, switching the light off in the process.

After less than twenty minutes of tossing and turning, Bonnie was finally asleep. And it turned out that most of the toys were as well.

Except for Woody and Jessie.

By this time, Jessie had been placed near Buzz, who was now sound asleep beside her and she swallowed a nervous gulp, before standing up, careful not to wake the girl.

This was all too much to handle. She had thought she could handle it; but the fact was that she couldn't.

"Woody? Can I stay near you?" She asked quietly, instantly snapping the Sheriff from his trance.

Woody nodded, so she then placed herself next to him.

"We will find a way out of this Jess." Woody told her, trying to reassure her. But the fact was, he had no idea.

"I hope so." Jessie muttered as she turned away from Woody, her hand loosely gripping the bed sheets.

Sighing, Woody wrapped a reassuring arm around her, comforting her.

In any normal situation, Jessie may have shook him off, but this time she instead tossed towards him and snuggled into his embrace.

It sure would be a long night.

But it was too bad that they stayed in the same position over night.

A/N Sorry this is short. It's not a very good chapter...oh well.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	20. The Pleasant Torture

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

It really did turn out to be a long night for Woody and Jessie, seeming to drag on like a snail glued to the spot.

They weren't sure whether it was purely because of insomnia that caused their night to drag on, or whether nit was because of the fact that Woody and Jessie were still gobsmacked over the fact that toys were even alive, never mind the fact that they could also sleep, and talk, for the matter.

Had they really been like this for the best part of a day? It really didn't feel like a day; it seemed to have been a much longer to them. Maybe because they had found themselves back in the house when they tried to escape? Or maybe because their minds were ticking time bombs, just waiting for the time to explode in your face, with a broken watch, however. They had no idea.

And, to be honest, neither of them wanted to know how long they've been in this state; they didn't want to have any idea. It would just remind them, of the chilling facts, to an even larger extent.

Eventually, Jessie found herself unable to handle with the inevitable question, yet again.

"Woody?" She asked in a croaked whisper, her voice muffled against his chest. "Do you thinki we'll ever get back to normal?"

At her question, Woody let out a deep sigh. He really had no utter idea at all.

With no idea of what Katrielle Hay had in plan, he knew that they had no way to prepare themselves for the worst. Purely because of the fact that he still had no idea how powerful she was. She could most likely cast about any spell on them. Mrs Hay had already turned the two of them into toys, and wiped the mind of the others. So, what would stop her from turning Woody and Jessie into frogs, before wiping their memory completely and locking them in a cage for the rest of their lives? If so, then the two of them wouldn't know a better life. How are you supposed to remember anything on an aspect that's been completely wiped clean from your memory? Cleared away like a bug swept away by a window-sweeper.

Woody thought for a few moments, trying to force the ominous possibilities from his mind; there was no way that this would help them in the slightest. It can only make him doubtful of himself, which would trigger his weaknesses. One of his weaknesses of course being that fact that he was aware that Jessie could be hurt in this situation.

"I honestly have no idea." Woody muttered, before a half-hearted idea suddenly occurred. "But we can only hope that we can find a way out of Sunny Side when Bonnie takes us their tomorrow.!

However, he severely doubted this idea. He didn't think that the presumable witch would be that slack. She didn't allow them to leave this house and she also didn't allow any vital information to be absorbed into the minds of the others.

That was when another thought occurred.

Would Bonnie even be able to take them out of the house? If not, what would happen when Bonnie found herself back in the room? Or would the witch also wipe the mind of the innocent child as well?

Jessie could only nod slightly and, for a brief moment, she considered turning away from Woody, until her mind refused.

She was completely scared witless and it was only Woody that was keeping her from going insane. If Woody hadn't been here at the moment, in the same situation as her, then she would've felt like the stranger in a foreign county; being able to hear all the information around her flow into her ears like lost mosquitoes, but she just couldn't comprehend any of it.

It was Woody's firm grip that made her feel safe, even through everything that was happening around them. He was the one that made her hold onto her grip on reality. If it weren't for him, she would've lost herself in this altered world; gone completely insane.

Blinking hard to clear her reoccurring thoughts, her mind then drew back to the events that lay before her in the next day.

Sunny Side...? What could it mean?

After a few moments, her eyes widened as she was hit with another vision. It wasn't a new one, but it sure was one heck of a reminder.

_She was continuously yelling at herself to stop as she opened the dull locker door._

_But her body refused to listen. How could you listen to something you couldn't hear?_

_'Please!' She urged herself. She had faced this moment many times over the last day or so. She had to stop herself this time: Stop herself from reacting the way she did; prevent the future events from unfolding before her scared, fearful eyes. 'Please don't open it!'_

_But it was already too late. She should've known that there was simply no point in trying to stop herself. She's been through this moment many times. And yet, she still thinks she can stop herself? _

_She knew that it was all impossible. But, no matter how many times she could go through the moment, making note of every small detail, the level of embarrassment would only increase; watching her own reaction was bad enough, never mind the laughter._

Forcing herself not to shake her head in disbelief, Jessie reeled over the information she had.

Sunny Side...? Sunny Side...Sunny Side! How could she have forgotten? It had only been her school for the best part of seven years.

This was what caused her eyes to widen to their extent.

Wait...?

"Woody," She gasped quietly in an anxious manner. "We've been to Sunny Side."

"Hmm?" Woody asked in confusion, having no idea what Jessie was talking about. How have they ever been to Sunny Side?

At this moment, it was as if the fact had been completely obliterated from his mind over the course of the last day, almost if he had no recollection of the place at all.

Until the vision struck him with full force.

_"What a baby," Eddie Vast remarked in a sly attitude. "No wonder no-body wants her."_

_Sunny Side was where most of their distress occurred._

_And that bastard sure had crossed the line this time._

_So this was the main reason why Woody struck Buzz in the jaw with his fist; therefore shattering his ultimate ambition to one day be a Sheriff._

Now Woody knew exactly what Jessie was talking about. How in the world had he forgotten? Why had he even questioned where Sunny Side was.

Wait a minute? Eddie Vast was at Sunny Side!

Now Woody definitely knew that this was not good news. But, at that moment, both Woody and Jessie seemed to have no clue of the girls age.

"Woody?" She questioned, her world becoming abruptly drowsy; the exact same thing happening to the cowboy at her side.

They had no chance to question the concept further, before they both let themselves slip into a dull and dreamless world of slumber; having been forcefully dragged straight through the heart of it.

_The fire in her heart was largening, nonetheless, as the hopes exceeded her own personal expectations._

_Oh how it pleasured her to cause distress over her victims. She hadn't even touched the soul of another human since she stole the ones of the triplets; but even that hadn't been this fun._

_She sure did have a lot in store for them over the nesxt few weeks, maybe even possibly months._

_And the best part was, she could control it all!_

Woody and Jessie eventually woke up early that morning. Bonnie was still in a deep sleep.

But the other toys weren't.

A/N I can sense a bit of embarrassment for Woody and Jessie in the next chapter. Sorry the chapter's kind of short.

Do any of you think this story is going to slow? 'Cause I have a large plot set out and I'm wanting it to move on soon.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	21. The Boundary

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Jessie blinked hard to clear her vision as she groggily woke up. If only her bed had ever been this comfy...

After a few moments, she let her eyes widen.

However, it wasn't Bonnie's bed that was so comfy...

It was Woody.

Oh damn it! Jessie mentally exclaimed when the events of the previous two days caught up with her.

What if Bonnie saw them like this?

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she broke apart from Woody, waking the sleepy Cowboy in the process.

_Please, please, please don't make anything worse now. _Jessie urged to herself. They could not go through all of this, only to have Bonnie notice that she had not left the two of them in that position: to have Bonnie catch them in the act; to have Bonnie realize that toys were alive.

_Wait?_ Jessie eventually asked herself. What was the point of even trying to prevent this? After everything that the two of them had witnessed, they could only assume that everyone else was going to forget everything they did, that would suggest that they didn't belong in this world.

But little did they realize that the toys really could remember a lot more than the assumptions could ever come to agreements with; remembering everything that would lead to be a major disadvantage to the Sheriff and the Cowgirl.

However, Woody allowed his eyes to widen when he sensed the gaze of the shocked toys upon himself and Jessie and it was then when Woody realized the position he and Jessie had stayed in over night.

And they had definitely not been in this position the night before; where Bonnie had purposefully placed them.

All the other toys were sat in their original positions, gaping at Woody and Jessie in a state of disbelief and shock.

Especially a certain Space Ranger named Buzz Lightyear...he was in the most shock over this as he gaped at Jessie in disbelief. She had been next to him when he fell asleep. She had been right next to him! And now she was...

Buzz couldn't help but cringe at the thought and, this, Woody could see.

Oh crap... The Sheriff really has gotten himself trapped in an ever filling hole. And, if he didn't sort things straight soon, he'd suffocate on the dirt that clogged his lungs.

"Whoah," Hamm murmured. "I never thought I'd see Woody and Jessie getting 'close and personal' with each other."

At Hamm's comment, Buzz's jaw stiffened as his fingers slowly curled into fists. This was all too convincing to the Space Ranger. The inner suggestion, that everything before this was all a great big 'misunderstanding', was now completely obliterated. This act only confirmed his suspicions.

Jessie was cheating on him.

But he was unable to act upon his suspicions yet. It was as if there was a voice in him that ordered him otherwise. Except...there was no voice; he just couldn't act the way his insides truly wanted to react.

So he instead asked: "What were you two doing?"

Jessie could only nervously tug at the end of her braid out of anxiety at their gazes. The fact that the others had seen them in their previous state made her mind reel. She couldn't help but let the possible 'what if's' run through her mind.

If Bonnie hadn't been fast asleep beside them all, then the reactions of the other toys' may have been different. But, to be frank, they were far to paranoid that they might wake up the sleeping girl.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Woody quickly urged as he backed away from Jessie. "This isn't what you think at all."

"Then what is it?" Buzz asked; the second time he had asked this question in a matter of twenty-four hours.

Woody froze in his place, unable to come up with an answer at all. There was no way he could tell them the truth; they'd only forget it anyway.

Wait? What was the point of even answering in the first place?

But this didn't stop Jessie from weakly answering:

"E-Emily," Jessie lied as she looked up with glistening eyes. "I had a nightmare...and, he was awake at the time."

Buzz bit his lips at this. He knew that she was most likely lying out of her pull-string. But he couldn't help but feel the guilt over his automatic assumption. Jessie had been through a lot in her life.

But, nonetheless, Buzz still believed that there was more to this all than met the eye; the naked eye.

However, Buzz also knew that discarding Jessie's own word wouldn't help at all. It may even shock the others if he did so. They might be shocked to find out that he had believed that Jessie and Woody had been caught having an affair, when Jessie clearly told him that it was a nightmare over Emily.

The selfish jerk; that would be what they would think. They might not verbally say anything, but it'd be their eyes that said it all.

This was the main reason why Buzz didn't act out in an absurd way. This, and the fact that an urge within him commanded him otherwise; the urge that was patient...waiting for just the right time to strike.

So this was why he asked:

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Jessie thought for a few desperate moments, whilst Woody was completely out of anything to say at this point.

"I-I d-did try Buzz," Jessie answered weakly. "But you wouldn't wake up."

A damn right lie! Buzz mentally exclaimed. She knew that he was the weakest sleeper she ever knew. Sure, he wouldn't wake up to a shuffle or two, but his eyes would snap open to the sound of a voice, of which directed itself towards his ears.

But he could sense the others falling for her trick. And he knew, that if he protested against her, it'd only make himself look bad.

How could she, of all people, do this to him? And how could it be with Woody? Buzz's previous best friend!

But the sound of Bonnie's alarm then went off, ripping through the room like a tiger caught in a storm.

_You're lucky you're in the eye of the storm,_ a voice, in the minds of both Woody and Jessie, called out. _For now..._

Their thoughts were cut short as they instantly became inanimate; a natural instinct taking over their cloth bodies.

The young girl yawned as she fumbled her hands for the snooze button on her alarm clock. After a few moments, she slammed her hand down on it and the scalding noise instantly came to a halt.

When she remembered that she was supposed to be taking a few of her toys into school that day, she shot up and her face instantly brightened.

"Mummy said I can take Woody and Jessie to Sunny Side today!" Bonnie exclaimed in joy as she threw her legs over the side of her bed.

The Western duo weren't sure whether to be relieved, or anxious over her exclamation.

It wasn't long before Bonnie pocked up the two of them, and headed towards her bed room door.

As soon as she was on the ground floor, she fumbled for her backpack, which was always left by the door and chucked them in her bag. When she had done so, she rushed into the kitchen and proceeded in getting herself ready for the day ahead.

But little did she realize how unprepared Woody and Jessie were.

_The old woman softly closed her eyes and murmured as she allowed her level of concentration to flow freely: Flow freely into the depths of the metaphorical abyss'; flowing freely into the world, of which her torture victims lay in their own messed up minds._

_They mightn't realize that their minds were already completely screwed. But they were soon set to find out; sooner than they ever could've imagined._

_When she placed the transparent and mystical boundary around the house, she intended for it to be everlasting._

_Sure, their owners could take them out as many times as they wanted. But little did the Anderson's realize that it was all an illusion, that could lead in the path of a two-way street. The girl will believe that she's taking them out; but for the victims, they believe that they are going no where._

_And really, this is mainly because they won't be going anywhere._

_Not until the time is right._

_Since the perfect timing is needed for the ultimate mental destruction._

A/N So, I'm moving the plot on a bit now. Hooray! Lol.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	22. The Phobia

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

The minute Bonnie dropped the two of them in her back pack and zipped it shut, to leave the them in absolute darkness, Jessie almost instantly took hold of Woody's hand.

She had always hated the dark, ever since she could remember; ever since the accident that cost her mother her life. Jessie had never realized that her phobia had actually bore from the accident. The only thing she was aware of was the fact that she's had the fear for as long as she could remember.

And she could not remember the accident.

But she was set to live through it all for a second time. Only the ticking time could decide when the event could unfold; the time that ticked on endlessly, the time that riddled itself over and over, living through the moments continuously, mostly to oblivious eyes.

But, the thing was, Jessie and Woody were within the eye of the storm. Everything was happening around them in an unprepared routine; it was only their minds that didn't adapt to the changes.

However, this still didn't mean that their minds wouldn't evolve in future events.

It was all happening to her exact plan. Maybe not the wantings of time or fate, but it sure was going to her steady plan and there surely was no possible way for the victims to foil her plan; she was all too powerful to be stopped.

Taking her hand out of Woody's, she clutched her knees to her chest like her life depended on it as she felt her breath deepening and her heart racing vigorously in her chest, forcing the fact that she no longer had a heart away in the process.

It was still a lucky thing that she didn't realize she had a pull-string on her back yet. But this never stopped Woody from realizing the fact, but he still had absolutely no idea what it was, or what it did for the matter. He was actually scared over the possibilities of what could happen if he did bring it up.

"Jess?" Woody muttered anxiously, instantly knowing what was affecting her. He hadn't gone through life, knowing her for the best part of thirteen years, only to not have a brief idea of her fears and phobias. And he knew that she was afraid of the dark...another thing she was teased about when she was younger. "Don't have a panic attack on me now."

But Jessie seemed reluctant to listen as she placed a hand on her chest. She hated the dark. She hated being vulnerable to everything that lay around her; she hated not knowing what lay in the darkness, just waiting to leap up and claw her at the throat.

"Please, please, please don't have another panic attack on me now." Woody urdged. The fear, of which they could be heard or caught any second, still loomed in the dense space.

They already had a suspicious Ranger on their pile; they didn't need a terrified child to add to the list again.

Even though Woody knew fully well that Bonnie would most likely forget everything of vital importance, it was still the natural instinct that took over. Actually...the altered instinct more so.

"I-I hate this W-Woody," She stammered, almost incoherently. "I hate this."

She shook her head viciously, as if this would vanish her phobia completely; rid herself from the lurking fears that threatened to lunge at her in a moment of weakness. Rid herself from the deadly fear.

Upon instinct, Woody somehow managed to place a hand on her shoulder in the darkness. No light flooded into the bag at all, causing time to eradicate itself; almost as if it ceased to exist in the confusion that lay between them.

"I know you're uncomfortable," Woody could only murmur. It absolutely killed him to see her like this; as if a part of his soul was slowly erasing itself, but not before it stabbed Woody in the heart. "But you have to calm down. Please?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she forced the gasps away. She knew that she was only making things worse; for the both of them. If she kept on going this way, then Bonnie would soon discover that they were alive, and then they'd have to go through the horrifying suspence yet again.

"Please?" Woody asked as his hand somehow found its way to her wrist.

"O-okay," Jessie murmured half-heartedly as her breaths lessened into long, steady exhales.

Neither of them had any idea of what would happen when they got to Sunny Side. They didn't even have an idea of how they can even exit the area of the house, never mind how Bonnie even went to Sunny Side.

"Now." Woody began in a reassuring manner. "We have to make sure that we stick together."

Woody could sense her nod, and he would've continued, if they hadn't been thrown forward. It took them a few moments to realize that Bonnie was moving with her back-pack and it took them even longer to realize that they had landed in a somewhat awkward position; a very awkward position actually.

And it turned out to be of no use, when they tried to scramble away from each other, since they were only thrown back down.

After a few moments, hey heard the front door opening and for a brief period of time, they really believed they were getting free from the house; until they heard that painful screeching, the screech that ripped through their eardrums like a hungry dagger through skin.

Jessie was the first one affected; Woody quickly followed suit.

'_"Okay," Woody began with the utmost disgust riddled across his face. "Fine. Perfect."_

_He was barely able to contain it all any longer. He couldn't believe what they were prepared to do!_

_"I can't believe how selfish you all are."_

_Jessie's eyebrows rose in a sense of shock and disbelief at Woody's words, until her shocked gaze narrowed into a glare._

_Okay then, if he wanted to play that way, then so be it! _

_If Woody was the one prepared to leave them - leave her- then he was the jerk. If he was unable to understand how much pain she had been through for the second time in her life, then he wouldn't be doing this._

_But no. Woody didn't know what it was like to lose an owner; to watch everything you love and know just disappear within a matter os seconds._

_If he wanted to go, then who was Jessie to stop him?_

_..._

_"Buzz!" Jessie exclaimed in fear, as she reached her hand through the bars of her cell, otherwise known as a kiddy drawer. "We're your friends!"_

_"Spare me your lies temptress." He spat as he instantly shook her hand off his shoulder, before pushing the cell into place._

_..._

_Woody cringed at the sight of the toddler rotating around and around; seeming almost like an anonymous whisper, repeating itself over and over, threatening to drive the listener insane without the slightest hesitation._

_Jessie hands were firmly within the child's sticky grip, the expression in her eyes showing a look of utmost defeat as she accepted the fate that lay before her._

_And the toddler then threw her against the wall, her legs coming apart as she fell towards the ground._

_The Sheriff couldn't help but believe that this was all his fault; his fault for leaving._

_And the guilt flooded in all over again._

_..._

_"Come on down," Woody instructed. "But not all at once."_

_"What did he say?" He heard someone ask._

_"Eh. I think he said all at once."_

_His eyes widened in horror._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Woody urged, his hands protesting against the idea as he could only watch the toys slide down with a sense of defeat. _

_After a few horrifying moments, the toys collided into him and he was sent stumbling backwards, threatening to topple him towards his inevitable fate._

_..._

_And then all there was left was fire. Fire and the fear of death._

_Not only was he losing his own life; but his friends would also lose theirs._

_'Jessie...'_

It took all of their will power to prevent themselves from gasping as the almost blinding light caught their eyes.

What the...?

It was obvious that they were no longer in Bonnie's back pack. They were being taken out and, for a horrible moment, they believed that they were already at Sunny Side, until they saw the heap of toys stacked on Bonnie's bed.

They were in Bonnie's room. What in the world? How was this even possible? They were just in the bag, being taken away from the house, and now they were back in Bonnie's room? Within Bonnie's grasp.

After a few, long moments, Bonnie's voice broke them from their thoughts.

"I had a great day today," Bonnie told them excitedly. "I can't believe I got to play with you all day!"

It took everything Buzz had to not narrow his eyes in the direction of Woody and Jessie.

A wave of disbelief overwhelmed the two of them. She was doing it again!

Woody was disgusted over the fact that Katrielle Hay had the nerve to do this to an innocent little girl; who the hell did she think she was?

They had been right outside. They had been right outside, but they were zapped right back into Bonnie's room. And it didn't only happen to them this time; it also happened to Bonnie.

But, as their gaze was shifted towards the window, they could see that the sun was lower in the sky. So this must've meant that it was now the afternoon.

The chilling truth struck Woody and Jessie in unison, like a cold dagger to the fragile heart.

Not only had this woman altered their position, but she also made the two of them skip through the universe of time.

_Hosts were not definite; they were never definite._

_However, it would be an extremely rare case if a soul passes through two or more during the period of one lifetime. _

_And hosts can be fixed, but not whilst in use. And it one leaves the host due to the cause, then they'd never return; forced into the body of another. When one host is injured beyond extent, then it's literally ejecting the specific soul away for good; waiting for another to take its place._

_And the contoller of elements can make the move possible._

_Or the essence of the element, which will occur when the controller takes the body of the host, and leaves. The power will radiate to the next soul. Therefore making it possible for the power to radiate from one soul to another._

A/N I would take this on longer, but I think that what comes next should all be in one chapter. So it may or may not be of a decent length.

I guess we're just going to have to wait to find out:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	23. The Death Drop

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Bonnie smiled as she leapt onto her bed, Woody and Jessie still within her soft, but oddly firm grip.

Sitting up abruptly, she then exclaimed: "Oh no Sheriff!" A sudden idea occurring to the young girl.

_"Someone's robbed the local town bank!" Bonnie made Jessie claim as they anxiously stood outside the town hall, Bullseye and Buttercup at their sides._

_"I betcha I know who the varmit is," Bonnie, as Woody, stated in a deep voice. The Sheriff's thoughts drifting back to his long-time arch-nemesis': Bart, Betty, the Evil witch, and not to mention Evil Doctor Pork Chop._

_"Follow me," Woody quickly ordered, before leaping on Bullseye. "Giddy yap Bullseye! H'Ya!"_

* * *

_"The villians are escaping!" Bonnie made Jessie yell as they escaped from the bank empty handed. Rather ironic actually..._

_But they were still criminals that had to be caught._

_However, before Dolly left, she cast a spell upon Woody, freezing him in his tracks, only to leave him falling backwards onto the hard floor._

_This, of course, did not leave any pleasant thoughts roaming through their minds. It was all too similar to their own current situation._

_"No!" Jessie exclaimed in horror as she instantly dived to her knees. "What did she do!"_

_Woody was in a half-hearted gaze as he murmured incoherently._

_Behind them, Buzz Lightyear spoke up:_

_"You make sure Woody's all right," Buzz commanded with a voice of high authority. "I'll catch up to them."_

_Jessie nodded instantly as she craddled Woody's head in her hands. She knew fully well that Buzz was capable of catching up to the villians', so this was the main reason why she didn't stop him._

_"Woody!" Jessie gasped, unsure of the exact spell Dolly had used on him and was only aware of the fact that he was in sure danger. "Woody!"_

_This seemed to have no affect as he continued to murmur to himself in a dazed manner._

_"Woody! Please don't leave me here!" She pleaded, forcing the tears from her eyes._

_She couldn't believe it. She had hoped that she had been building up to something; something with him._

_But now fate threatened to take it all away from her, just like that._

_After a few moments of pure struggle Woody closed his eyes, shutting himself from the light of the world and for a deadly period of time, she believed he was dead._

_"No..." She murmured, her voice cracking ominously._

_It was all gone. Everything was gone..._

_And she continued to think in this was until the breath caught in the back of the Sheriff's throat and he choked; his coughs dry and raspy._

_A sudden sense of absolute glee overwhelming her, she was unable to control what she did next; literally._

_So she kissed the dazed Sheriff._

Buzz had to keep his eyes from widening to their extent as Bonnie pressed the plastic faces of Woody and Jessie together, tilting Jessie's face to the side so Woody's nose didn't poke her in the eye.

The Ranger wasn't sure whether to be broken-hearted, or outraged over the current act. But the truth was he didn't feel upset at all, just angry.

Who did Bonnie think she was to decide something like this?

Jessie was his girl!

But he couldn't help but feel that it was the complete opposite as she stared at the smooching cow-folk.

It was plastic against plastic. This was what Jessie and Woody tried to convince themselves as their lips connected in a pretty much meaningless, to Bonnie's eyes, kiss.

It meant nothing; it couldn't have meant anything.

But they both secretly believed that it was something much more than that. They had been best friends for years, and now it was Bonnie taking them the unwilling step forward.

_No, _it wasn't like that. It should never be like this; they were best friends.

Risking a glance in each other's eyes, they both felt an overwhelming sense of awkwardness strike them full on; like a car destined to crash into the endless wall.

And they were both left completely helpless in this situation as their minds reeled.

_It's plastic against plastic. That's all it is. It's nothing more than that. Plastic against plastic._

However, Bonnie's playtime was interrupted when Ms Anderson shouted up the stairs.

"Bonnie!" She called. "We just have to pop to the shops for a moment."

Bonnie moanded in protest and rolled her eyes at the mere thought.

"Can't I stay here?" Bonnie asked.

"No honey," Her mother answered. "Just come on. We'll won't be long."

Bonnie moaned again, before answering.

"Coming."

* * *

It wasn't long before Jessie and Woody hid themselves under Bonnie's bed again.

It wasn't the fact that they had kissed that drove them completely ballistic; it was the fact that they had no idea as to how the others would react to the act Bonnie just pulled.

"Woody," Jessie gasped. "She's put us in so much trouble."

Woody was unable to help but agree. He was just as shocked as the Cowgirl beside him, unsure of how he should feel at that moment. Should he be shocked, disgusted, or, in some way, grateful.

Wait a sec...? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. He should not be thinking like that. Thinking in such a way would only lead to be a serious amount of trouble for him if Jessie was protesting.

"I-I know Jess," He muttered.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked anxiously, a sense of helplessness within her desperate eyes. She couldn't believe anything that had happened either.

Just great. Now not only did she have the stress of the current situation looming over her shoulders, much like a heavy fog, but she now had the confusing rush of feeling overwhelming her aswell.

_Plastic against plastic. That's all it was; all it ever will be._

Sighing, Woody was only able to come up with one reasonable answer.

"Well we can't stay here," He told her half-heartedly. "It'll only anger Buzz more."

"There's no point," Jessie murmured, tugging nervously at the end of her braid. "They'll only forget it anyway."

At that moment, she was unable to realize how wrong she was. But she was soon set out to.

How could he have forgotten such a vital fact. Of course they wouldn't remember any of it.

"Well," Woody began, blinking hard to clear his thoughts. "We're gonna have to go out there sooner or later."

"Can we?" Jessie suddenly asked, unsure of what she was even going to say next. It just sort of slipped from her lips. "I need some fresh air."

* * *

Buzz eyed Woody with a look of pure disgust as he and Jessie climbed onto Bonnie's desk, and made their way towards the window.

Who the hell did he think he was?

The Space Ranger was unsure of what struck him next. It must've been a common urge of some sort that made him proceed in his next act.

So he headed towards the desk.

* * *

"Is that okay for you?" Woody asked as he used all of his strength to push the window forward. There, now the breeze would completely catch the two of them.

Jessie was now slouched against the wall as she let the cool air clear her thoughts, absorbing the essence as if the powers were scarce.

Woody was stood directly in front of the open window, right before a certain death drop.

They both diverted their gazes from the ground below, of which was only a reminder of how there was a world outside the house, but they weren't allowed to touch it. Weren't allowed to even feel it with the plastic of their palms.

Neither of them expected what happened next, and neither knew what was coming either, until Buzz was right behind the Sheriff and, before either of them could react, Buzz was already shoving Woody out of the window.

And before Woody could even comprehend what was happening, he was simply falling.

In a state of pure shock, Jessie pushed Buzz to the side as she gaped out the window in horror.

"Woody!" Jessie yelled, and it wasn't long before she realized the chilling truth. Woody had vanished.

But in his mind, Woody was still falling.

_The air seemed to rush around him, ripping at his cloth body as he fell further into the abyss: Breaking through the never-ending cycle of black and white; through the never-ending blur of digits and aces; through his shattered hopes and dreams._

_He wasn't a broken toy. He wasn't a broken toy._

_But he felt little more than broken when the voice echoed through everything he could comprehend._

_"Bye Woody..."_

_And then the light cut through itself, leaving Woody in nothing more than utter darkness._

And then all he could hear was the painful, awful screeching.

A/N Yay! It's moving forward a bit now:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	24. The Shattered World

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Jessie only wanted to bellow forward and slap her ears out of irritation when the screeches began, ripping at her ear drums like a hungry pack of wolves desperate for their prey.

But, the problem was, she just couldn't.

_She reluctantly followed Woody down the pipe, clinging onto the confusing mass of vital equipment next to it. Wait..? It was a pipe wasn't it? Or a metal rod? Or just something completely out of her comprehension?_

_Whatever it was, it was the last thing on her mind at the moment as the rushing winds vicously snapped and ripped at her body._

_She didn't even have time to question why she was here; this didn't matter either at that moment._

_'Steady and controlled. Steady and controlled. Come on, you can do this,' Jessie tried to convince herself; but in truth, she was beyond terrified._

_Her terror at this moment went infinity and beyond._

_Wait? Where on Earth had she come up with that?_

_However, her thoughts were soon cut short as Woody threatened to topple over, his hands loosening on the rigged rod as he yelled in surprise. It wasn't long before he slipped completely, screaming in the process._

_She was hardly aware of where she was at that moment as she gaped at Woody in horror, but her instant reflexes caught his hand as she cried aloud._

_So now the Sheriff was dangling before the fall, that would certainly lead to instant death: He'd either be ripped alive by the racing wheels, or the ground would scald his fabric beyond extent. They were moving too fast to avoid the inevitable fate._

_"Hold on Woody!" She exclaimed out of anxiety as she glared at the deathly fall. If she screwed up now, then it'd cost his life._

_But the Sheriff could only scream as his shoulder ripped, threatening to remove itself from his body completely._

_This fate was beyond certain by now._

_'Infinity and Beyond'_

_'QWERTYUIOP  
_ASDFGHJKL  
ZCVBNM'

This is what the letters on the keyboard should look like; how they should be arranged.

But when Jessie suddenly found herself in front of Bonnie's computer, her mind didn't necessarily agree.

The letters seemed to jumble into each other, rotating around in her head like a colourful spinning disk; the colours eventually becoming a blur, therefore driving Jessie metaphorically crazy.

In her eyes, the letters could've been arranged like this:

'PMFYTROIUQ  
SAEGDKHJL  
XZVCBWN'

And boy did this drive her crazy. She knew the letters weren't arranged this way. They always appeared to her in a different arrangement, which only tugged at her patience to a greater extent.

_Stop acting like a baby!_ She yelled at herself. She knew exactly what she needed down and she knew exactly how it'd help. But what she didn't know was how she knew. She had no idea why the words were occurring to her now; but if she could just look it up...

It could change everything.

But how was she supposed to get anything down when she can't even see the letters straight!

Her fists clenched as her breaths deepened. She should know this! But at this moment, she didn't.

_Stop being a baby!_ She told herself again. But, in truth, she was absolutely terrified of these situations. She hated having everything she needed in front of her, when she was unable to make out any of it.

For a deadly moment, she realized how useless she was. No wonder no-one bothered to do a thing for her. They wouldn't miss her. Not the stupid girl. She couldn't even type two words down without breaking down for God's Sake!

Snapping her hands to her temples, she had to force the scream away, with no idea that the other toys in the room were eyeing her oddly, especially the very confused Sheriff, who was currently struggling into a sitting position.

What had just happened? Woody had no idea, but he still felt flushed over the fact that Bonnie had forced the two of them to kiss.

Jessie gaped at the computer screen in horror. The Internet web-page was already up and all she had to do now was type the two words into the search engine.

But she didn't even know which key was which. For all she knows, the 'P' could end up being a 'B'.

_Come on,_ she urged herself. _You can do this._

So, with a deep breath, she then moved the mouse, with both hands, over to the search engine before clicking on it. This took several attempts because of her lack of coordination.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the keyboard.

She can do this; she had to.

Blinking hard, she then took a deep breath, before she did her best to type the words that hung in her mind like looming rope.

'Body Switching-Hosts'

But she typed it out something along the lines of this:

'boyd smitchign-hosts'

She had absolutely no idea why those words were protruding. It was almost like a natural instinct.

But she sensed that this was what'd bring answers.

Knowing she had spelt the words wrong, she clicked the 'Did you mean:' link, before clicking on the first article she came across.

On the page was a dark picture, of which the lines were too faint to actually see what it was, and several paragraphs of text. The dark red header read: _'The Natural Power of Warlocks'_

Okay, so she was able to read that much without her Dyslexia getting in the way. However, it was te paragraphs that really threatened to turn his insane.

'It had deeu knomu that marlocks hvea dah the pomre to cotnlo noe's atows of the sonl rfo ceuteiesr.'

This was what really caused her to rip at her hat in frustration. Why was it only her this ever happened to? Even other Dyslexic people never suffered the way she did. They usually had bad hand-writing; bad spelling or grammar; usually confused letters with each other; or just simply had no coordination.

But Jessie had to suffer all the above!

"Jess?" A voice suddenly spoke from behind, causing her to dive towards the exit button, therefore deleting the pafe entirely; Woody. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'" She quickly answered.

Just great, now he'd think she was a complete baby if she told him.

But Woody would have none of it in the slightest.

"Jess, I know when something's bugging you." Woody stated in concern, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

"There ain't anything wrong Woody." She answered firmly. "Now just leave me alone for a while."

"But Jess-"

"I said leave me alone!" She exclaimed, ripping herself free from Woody's grip, leaving the worried Sheriff to gape after her as she quickly disappeared from his sight.

* * *

When Buzz saw Jessie alone a few moments later with Bonnie long gone, having left for school that morning, he approached the anxious Cowgirl.

The event from the day before left Buzz unnerved: First he had seen Woody and Jessie sleeping in each others arms, then he had witnessed their owner pressing their faces together. Not to mention the fact that they kept disappearing away with each other, and the fact that they hadn't even cringed when Bonnie left the room.

And he just had to find out the answer; once and for all.

Buzz Lightyear had absolutely no recollection over the window incident at all, and neither did any of the others, for that matter.

The Space Ranger was too oblivious to notice anything wrong as Jessie rubbed her upper arms as she was stood against the edge of Bonnie's bed.

"Jessie?" Buzz asked. "I need to ask you something."

Jessie could only nod. An inner voice within her told her to just leave, but her nerves seemed completely reluctant.

Buzz quickly thought of a question he could ask her that wouldn't make his suspicions utterly obvious.

"Have you ever thought about...us?" Buzz asked, instantly receiving a raised eyebrow from the Cowgirl. It was more shock than anything else; she did not need this now.

But she couldn't help but ask. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to go just a little bit further." Buzz slowly stated, insinuating that he wanted to take the next step forward.

"W-what...?" Jessie asked in disbelief, with a look of horror within her eyes; unable to back away as Buzz slowly leaned towards her.

"Just hear me out Jess," Buzz whispered, in a strangely alluring tone.

Jessie could only tilt her head towards the side as Buzz began to slowly close the gap between them. This was not right at all and she knew it, nevermind the fact that she was completely disgusted by it.

So she could only shove Buzz forward when he got to close for her comfort, only to receive a glare of absolute shock in return.

"Get away from me!" Jessie quickly yelled as she slowly backed away, soon backing away from his sight completely.

Buzz now felt completely outraged.

He now knew that there was definitely something wrong here. He may or not have been surprised if she did this before hand, so early in their relationship. But now that he had witnessed the event from the day before...

* * *

Soon after Jessie glumly sat herself beside the dull window in an attempt to clear her thoughts, Woody soon joined her.

"Jess. You never told me what was wrong before." He began in a voice of concern, observing the fact that most of the toys were now downstairs watching a movie.

Sighing, she answered.

"She's making stuff happen Woody," She admitted glumly. "And she just won't stop."

Woody took this as a hint that something else had happened to her. But, before he could ask, she continued.

"Buzz tried to kiss me,"

* * *

Making his way over to Bonnie's desk, in hope of ashing Jessie what on Earth was wrong with her, he overheard a conversation he wished he hadn't.

"He did what?" Woody asked in a state of disbelief. But the Sheriff needed to answer to clarify the answer to this question, so this was mainly why she didn't.

"You didn't enjoy it did you?" Woody then asked, a slight hint of jealousy within his tone.

"No, of course I didn't!" She exclaimed, making the Space Ranger suddenly aware of what she was talking about. "He thinks I love him Woody. A-and I just can't handle it."

Buzz's eyes widened in horror as his hand clung onto the leg of Bonnie's chair, feeling his metaphorical heart freeze completely.

After a few moments of awkward silence, for Buzz especially, Jessie spoke up again:

"It really is only youI can trust," Jessie meaningly admitted, causing Buzz to misinterpret the whole situation.

"Same here,"

This was what caused Buzz to completely go over the edge. It was as oif someone had riddled through his nerves, controlling his every move. So he then leapt onto the chair, before climbing onto the desk. All of this was done in -what?- less than a second?

At their sudden interruption, Woody and Jessie went wide-eyed.

"I knew it!" Buzz suddenly exclaimed in horror, acting completely out of his own character.

When the two of them thought back over their previous conversation, they then understood how Buzz could've taken it in the wrong way.

"No, no, no Buzz," Woody urged. "This isn't what you think at all."

"That's what you said last time." Buzz answered slowly, through grit teeth.

"I know but-"

"You know what?" Buzz asked. "Why don't you just forget it. My trust in you obviously wasn't good enough."

"Buzz, you're taking this in the wrong way!" Jessie answered, abruptly shooting to her feet.

"No I am not."

Woody slapped his forehead with the palm of his own hand; just wishing that his problem wold disappear.

But he never expected an answer to his problem.

_Be careful what you wish for._

Woody was left gobsmacked for a few moments, before his attention was caught by Jessie slapped her palms against her temples. The ringing headache was absolutely unbearable.

Buzz could only stare at her in confusion as she engaged in her presumable act.

"Woody," She suddenly gasped. This was the second time she's felt this sensation. "She's doing something!"

"What...?" Woody murmured.

By now, Jessie was feeling sick to the stomach as the fatigue overwhelmed her.

And before either of them could protest against their next fate, her eyes rolled back in her head anf she fell forward.

It was lucky that Woody was there to catch her.

But it wasn't fortunate that the world seemed to shatter around them; dissolving into nothing more than complete darkness.

A/N :)

This is now where the story really gets going and I just can't wait to write it. But I'll take my time with it. Rushed things are never enjoyable:)

Oh, and sorry if any of the characters are OOC, but it really needs to be that way to suit the plot (Sorry!)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	25. The Shepherdess

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

_It was now only the darkness that surrounded Woody; threatening to engulf his world entirely, only leading to his own insanity._

_He still felt like his arms were held out, as if he was still actually holding Jessie. But it didn't take long for him to find out that he was hugging ther air, the empty space that hung around him like an predator stalking the clear prey; making no move until his back is turned._

_But, the problem was, he couldn't turn at all. It was as if he was completely rooted to the spot, his head and limbs included. But the thing was he wasn't rooted at all._

_It was more like hovering in darkness more than anything else; almost as if he was floating in air. But there was no air to be felt in this semi-world._

_There was nothing to feel, apart from the hole in his chest that was torn away; as if the disappearance of Jessie ripped it away from him._

_After a few moments, he literally wanted to slap his hands against his forehead. However, he didn't have hands in this state. He didn't have anything; he was nothing._

_This had been the second time he felt this sensation, like he was flying over nothing. And that had been when Katrielle Hay altered his state and position._

_Wait...? Was he being changed back?_

_Woody must've given up his hopes for a few brief moments, because he wanted to do nothing more than grin goofishly._

_But that was when he remembered the voice within his mind._

_'Be careful what you wish for,_

_One day, it might actually come true.'_

_If it was possible, his eyes would've widened in terror._

_'Jessie...'_

He was still murmuring her name aloud when the first rays of sunlight hit his eyes, directing themselves through the weak glass of the sun dial in the roof.

"Jessie...Jessie."

He shook his head from side to side out of complete anxiety as he felt his embrace around the doll in his arms tighten and was unable to even take the clear fact into account: The fact that the doll in his arms was definitely not the Cowgirl.

_'It all comes to you eventually Sheriff. But you have no idea how quickly it can be lost.'_

It was this voice that caused him to gasp aloud, his embrace tightening to its extent. As if this was the only method that can clear all this mess away; clear away the disturbing memories of every wrong thing that had somehow stumbled across him over the past few days. He wanted to be rid of it all. Everything.

Why couldn't he just be back in his old life? Even if it did involve feeling neglected and wanted by the world? At least then he had a sense of belonging. Back then he had at least been in a world of humans and hadn't been as confused as hell, instead of in a world full of toys, of who had a very large perspective on the world.

By now, he still hadn't opened his eyes. He was afraid to. Would he wake up in the middle of nowhere? Back in Bonnie's room? Back in the front room of his apartment, with Jessie in a state of slumber in her bedroom?

However, he knew that the last thought was only a wish. God how he wished it had all been a dream. But he knew better than that for sure. This was no dream; but he was still petrified of what he would find if he opened his eyes. Would it be better than Bonnie's house? Was he even still a toy?

Or had everything changed for the absolute worst?

He wasn't sure whether he wanted to find out. His state could've been altered in a drastic way.

He might've been shocked that the room smelled of damp wood and stale air at that moment if he hadn't been too afraid to open his eyes; but he was far too petrified.

_'There's nothing to be afraid of in the dark. The worst is still yet to come Mr Pride.'_

Woody could contain himself no further as he let out another shocked gasp, his grip tightening beyond its extent.

_Infinity and Beyond. Infinity and Beyond. Infinity and Beyond._

This was the figure of speech that completely represented his situation; the exact words that matched realization at that moment of time. Everything was reaching infinity and beyond in this world...

And it threatened to drive him crazy.

"Wow," A voice suddenly spoke up; definitely not Jessie. The voice was too frilly and feminine. But, at the same time, it was all to familiar; deadly familiar. "You're being quite possessive Sheriff today, aren't you?"

His eyes widened, half in shock and half in horror as he shut his eyes even tighter.

_Don't open your eyes. Don't open them!_ Woody ordered himself, dearing what he may find if he did.

But then he heard the voice again.

_'There's nothing to be afraid of in the dark.'_

He bit down in his lip hard as his eyes snapped open; as if doing this was the only way he could brace himself for what he'd find next.

Blinking hard, he observed his surroundings and was instantly able to tell that he was in an attic of some sort. But he had no idea whose attic it could've been. It could've been Bonnie's attic, or he could've been in an attic that belonged to someone half way across the world. Maybe not even this world at all?

He swallowed a gulp at this thought, trying not to consider the fact that she could have just as easily sent him out of this world, or in a completely different world all together. Or, even worse, she could've sent him nowhere; to long lost gap between the universes that threatened to collapse in on itself as easily as a tiger could stalk an easy victim. Along with a companion he had no urge to be around.

But it was what he saw next that instantly made his jaw drop.

The frilly pink dress reminded him all the more of one person he didn't want to know about. And the worst thing was, he was holding her.

"B-Bo Peep?" Woody asked in disbelief, wishing that suddenly wishing that he could be with Jessie again. Heck, he had always wanted to make sure that Jessie was safe, and he always wanted to be there to make sure she was.

But that was when the shocking realization seemed to strike Woody for the first time; directing itself point-blank to the centre of his heart.

She wasn't here, and was instead replaced by the one person he hated just as much as Eddie Vast.

But Bo seemed completely oblivious to the Sheriff's inner thoughts as she smiled up to the confused toy.

Jessie wasn't here, Woody had no idea where she was and, even worse, he had no idea what was happening to her.

And the toll that their previous kiss had inflicted on Woody didn't help him in the slightest. In fact, the extent his anxiety for her reached an even higher level.

So, instead of acting calm and steadily rising to his feet like an ordinary Sheriff would, he abruptly shot up, making a very confused Shepherdess stumble over in the process.

_Close your eyes. Don't look at anything and don't you dare say anything._ He urged himself as he desperately tried to scan the area, only to spot other toys scattered around the attic in uneven intervals of space.

And not only that, but most of the toys were ones he recognized. But there were certainly ones missing. Such as the pea; the purple dinosaur; the Porcupine; the clown; the stuffed bear; the purple-headed rag doll and the unicorn.

Woody could only gape in horror at his new fate.

Now he really wished that Jessie was there; no matter the consequences.

'_Be careful what you wish for Sheriff. One day, it could actually come true.'_

And by the time he could even question what on Earth the voice meant, he was lost in a trance.

_He glumly made his way over to the ominous vent, feeling as if his heart had been ripped away from his body as he walked over to proceed in his next fate._

_God how he didn't want to do this._

_But the Sheriff had a fatal flaw. It had always been that way. He was just too loyal._

_Now the average onlooker may believe otherwise; he was betraying those who depended on him. But, if they really thought long and hard enough about the matter, they may find themselves believing otherwise._

_You see, the Sheriff distrivutes his loyalty on a first-come, first-served basis. _

_Maybe he would've stayed if they had been here first? No, there was no question about it._

_If they had been here first, then he would gave never had the chance to make a child happy and would instead focus on other means; he would focus on them._

_He really felt like a complete jerk at that moment. But he couldn't stay. Andy mattered more._

_His kid, who already had plenty other toys, always mattered the most. Even more than the one who only had one chance; the toys that would certainly suffer for his actions._

_He had no idea what took over him as he lifted the vent opening up with one hand. It was as if the action had been drilled into his weak-hearted mind. _

_But he refused to look back as he stepped through the opening, completely ignoring the voice that urged him not to do so in the process. He had to block the voices out if he ever had a chance of getting back to Andy. _

_'No.' He snapped at himself, forcing the uneasy feelings away. What had they ever done for him? Nothing. That's what. They had done nothing but use him._

_Well, if they wanted to play that way, then Woody could be just as bad._

_So he couldn't help but let his fingers curl into fists as he walked through the vent. Walking with a sense of the utmost pride as his footsteps echoed off the metal._

_He was a good toy. He was loyal to his owner._

_So this could only cancel out his betrayal. _

_And besides, did they ever deserve his pity? What had they done to deserve that?_

_Absolutely nothing._

A/N Yay! I've introduced Bo Peep into the toys world now. But what's going to happen now that Jessie nowhere to be found?

All shall be revealed...in later chapters, Mwhahahahahaha. Lol.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	26. The Closed Arms

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

_It was the piercing swerve of the vehicle that bleached Jessie's ears; burning her ear drums beyond physical comfort. _

_At that moment, all she wanted to do was cream and slap her hands against her ears. But soon discovered than this was not possible in her current state. She wasn't able to most, blink, or even mutter the simplest of sounds._

_All she could do was watch the scene in absolute horror. _

_By now, the left side of the vehicle was almost completely destroyed as the vehicle swerved into a park car. Alarms blazed, people were now screaming in absoulte terror, and life was coming to an abrupt end for Emily Jane, the one in the drivers seat of the swerving vehicle._

_..._

_By the time the Ambulance had arrived, the body of Emily Jane had already been pulled from the wreckage, her eyes were closed on her terror struck face._

_When the car came speeding around the corner, she had no chance of avoiding the vehicle, so the car tore straight through hers. But it was her side of the vehicle that took the most damage, the other side was almost untouched._

_However, this never left the infant unharmed. And it was this accident that led to the problems she developed in later life. Well...a majority of them._

_But at this moment, Jessie's eyes were focused on something else; her dying mother._

_Within her seventeen years of life, Jessie never had even the slightest recollection of her mother. She had no idea what she looked like; had no idea what she was like; and had no idea of what really happened on that day. How the car led to crashing in the first place._

_All she had ever known was her mothers name; Emily Jane. And she knew that she and her mother had been involved in a car incident years before. But the information she knew of the day had always been scarce. However, she didn't need to be a genius for the instinct to sink in. _

_She was overlooking her mothers dead body._

_By now, her forehead was already ridiculed with spots of crimson blood. The liquid oozing out from the fresh cuts from the shards of glass. Her Strawberry-blonde hair was layer with the dust, the glass, and the blood, making her unnaturally pale face stand out to an even larger extent._

_Jessie wanted to look no further. But she wasn't like she could just close her eyes, therefore blocking the site from her world. She felt like gagging and passing out at that moment. But these were all actions that she was unable to proceed in._

_When the paramedic knelt beside the lifeless body, he shook his head at his colleague._

_The death of Emily Jane was made official as they dealt with the injured infant._

_And then there was nothing but the dark._

Jessie could only presume that she was still in an anonymous state when the dark flooded in; seemingly overriding her nerves to an extent of which she was unable to bear.

She really hated the dark, and she didn't think there would ever be a way to cure, or lessen, her phobia. She's had it for too long to overcome it.

But then she heard the voice in the back of her mind, standing out from her reoccurring thoughts like a building caught in an updraft; swirling round and round until it threatened to alter her current sanity in a desperate hope to drive her completely insane.

It probably wasn't the dark that terrified her out of her wits. It was the fact that she was unable to see what was lurking within the dark; just waiting for the time to grab her ankle and pull her into the abyss of terror.

She knew that her phobia was silly, and stupid, but she just couldn't stand it. She had no idea what would ever happen in the dark. She may find a completely new world? She may wake up to find that it was all a silly dream. Or she could never find what lay on the other side at all, to be trapped in this state forever? Or maybe she slipped into a never-ending slumber without realizing?

Maybe this was what death was like? Just plain darkness.

This thought made her concentration drift back to all those religious confrontations they used to have in school assemblies, of which attempted the kids to live life in a sinless, and rather robotic, way. Trying to persuade them that they'll be sent to heaven if they live a 'flawless' life. But Jessie had never believed in any of this. She had learned that God, if he was even real, obviously had no care for her and Woody; God was never there, so why should she believe him.

But she had also never really believe that death was the end of everything. A person's life can't just stop, they must have an everlasting conscience that lives on. They can't just obliterate themselves within the matter it takes to end ones life. You'd sense the darkness; you'd sense that there is nothing left.

So maybe this really was death? Maybe this was why she lost consciousness before hand? Just so she can slip into death's grip at a moment of weakness.

But it was the voice she heard next that changed her mind.

_'You can't fear the darkness. What is there in the dark to be afraid of?'_

She gasped as she shook her head vigorously in a desperate attempt to rid the ominous voice from her head.

Wait? She shouldn't be moving...

After a few moments of slight panic, Jessie then slowly absorbed herself to the fact that she was no longer in that state anymore, but was instead actually in darkness herself.

At this moment, her phobia was getting in the way of the thoughts of the previous vision she had just witnessed. But, if her phobia hadn't been getting in the way at that point, she would have probably been in an even worse state; possibly to the extent where she would try to rip the yarn out from her plastic head out of pure anxiety and frustration.

Her fingers dug into the surface of the material as she tried to struggle into a sitting position, only to become dreadfully aware of the material. So she gasped as she shot up, banging her head on the ceiling in the process.

Just great, not only was she in the dark. But she was also in a tightly enclosed space.

_No, no. This can't be happening._

She was unable to think straight, as the realization became dreadfully clear.

She was in a box, with styrofoam peanuts!

"No, no, no," Jessie gasped as she placed her hands against the ceiling, the peanuts below her filling up a great majority of the area. So she could only murmur. "Let me out."

After this, she then dug her hands against the box and, if she had been human, it would have been the equivalent to filing her fingernails.

"Let me out!" She yelled, suddenly becoming aware of that fact that she was the only think in this box. "Let me out!" She screamed, pounding her fists against the card board. She didn't care who could hear her; she didn't even care where the box was. She just wanted to be away from this nightmare.

However, her screams for help were not unheard as Stinky Pete shook his head, currently in his own box, that suspended from a display case

The horse, in the case next to his, whimpered at her yells, causing the Prospector to share a sorrowful glance with the noble steed.

Not only was Bullseye worried for Jessie, Pete was as well. He hated the fact that she was crying out for help, and the fact that he wasn't able to help only made him feel worse.

And this was all because of one backstabbing Sheriff who was trying to prevent the inevitable by trying to keep something, that was only set to drift away, close. Woody knew that he had no chance; he knew that his actions would have been set to cause torture to the rest of the gang, especially the Cowgirl he treat like an utter piece of trash. He walked out on her after it took everything for her to confide her fears and depressing past to him.

He had left, to be loyal to a kid that was surely to old for him by now. Pete wouldn't have been surprised if Andy threw the Sheriff away and could only smile at the thought.

_Oh yes, he's sure to have gotten what he deserves by now..._

"It'll be all right Bullseye," He tried to persuade, before a sudden wave of anger overwhelmed him. "I know he'll come back some day. And when he does..."

Pete wasn't only convinced that Woody would return some day; he knew.

It wouldn't be long before Woody realizes that everything his life led to was one huge mistake. And he'll realize that he can only depend on the Round-Up gang to continue his life and he'll just pleading and begging to come back.

Pete's smirk widened into a grin at this thought.

Oh yes, and when he comes back, Pete will make sure that he's not accepted back into the gang with open arms; quite the opposite actually.

The Sheriff will be lucky is Pete doesn't rip his threads out with his unused pick-axe when he returns.

Looking back to the cardboard box, of which sat in the corner on the room, of which was taped shut, he scowled as her cries continued to pierce through the room.

This was all because of Woody Pride.

And boy was he going to pay.

A/N So now Jessie is with Al, whilst Woody is currently in Andy's attic. But can any of them escape this nightmare?

Anyway, I'm really enjoying writing this story so far:) It's an interesting change from what I have wrote in the past. (Well, to me it is)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	27. The Yard Sale

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Woody continued to gape at the toys in absolute horror as the truth rung through his mind, echoing around the dense space like the ring of a church bell in a never ending chasm.

The fact that he had no idea where Jessie was unnerved him to his possible extent. And he couldn't help but let the terrible truth dawn on him; he was here alone, having no clue of where he even was. Not only did he just find himself in a room with half the toys from before, but he found himself with his arms around the one person he had always hated just as much as Eddie Vast. In fact, he had hated her for a longer period of time than with Eddie Vast. Eddie Vast had been transferred to Sunny Side High from a different primary school, unlike Bo, Jessie and Woody.

Woody was currently unsure whether he should be shocked, disgusted, or outraged at that moment. Or maybe everything he felt was merged together into a thick paste that had been drawn across his coherent thoughts?

Or maybe she was messing with them again?

Despite the fact that Woody knew Jessie was probably long-gone, away from his reality, he then anxiously asked.

"Where's Jessie?"

This rose a few eyes from the following toys, of which were scattered around the attic, and they then gazed at him in curiosity. However, Bo could could gape at him, a deep hint of concern within her cerulean eyes as she tried to struggle to her feet, clutching her cane in the process.

Even though Woody was in a massive state of shock at that moment, he couldn't help but notice how ironic it was that she was designed to be a Shepherdess, especially since her family ran a farm.

What Woody didn't notice was that Buzz was rising to his feet at the other side of the room, gaping at Woody with a concerned expression before he exchanged a glance full of nervousness with Bo.

They had absolutely no idea who Woody was talking about. But they both knew that Woody had been affected greatly by Andy's recent departure for collage. And they also knew that he had kept his real inner feelings bottled up within the darkness of his heart, leaving them anxiously waiting for the time when he'd snap completely.

They both couldn't help but wonder if this was the time. They had never heard of a 'Jessie' in their lives...but, nevertheless, life had been quite stressful for Woody over the last few years, not just months.

In fact, Bo and Buzz had both noticed that he had never been the same since he was kidnapped by Al McWhiggan. Buzz, who had miraculously found Woody as he began to head towards Al Toy Barn, noticed his behaviour first. It had been as if a massive hole had been ripped out of the Sheriff's heart during his time of capture. And they could tell that the hole had not yet been filled. Which may have been why Woody's acted distant and empty for the past ten years.

However, Buzz and Bo had never brought themselves to ask what exactly happened at Al McWhiggan's apartment all those years ago. They understood that Woody didn't want to talk about it, he had made it obvious that a part of his soul had died during his capture. But they never asked because they were mostly afraid that they might have made wrong assumptions, which would therefore insult Woody, possibly causing him to drift away from them even further.

But they knew that something had happened there that Woody never talked about. And, considering their current situation, Woody's bottle may just be overflowing. They knew he loved Andy and they also knew that it broke Woody's heart to have knowledge that his owner had never wanted him to take him to college.

"W-Woody?" Bo began to stutter, her voice as sweet and gentle as ever. "What's wrong dear?"

Woody's hands slowly curled into fists as his head began to feel heavy; a type of sensation he had felt before.

"W-what's wrong?" Woody demanded, an abrupt sense of outrage overwhelming the Sheriff. "What's wrong! What do you mean 'what's wrong?'. Where's Jessie?"

Bo's jaw opened and closed, murmuring incoherently to herself as her grip tightened on her cane. She had absolutely no idea who Woody was even talking about. Who was Jessie? And why was he acting so anxious all of a sudden?

Bo dreadfully feared she knew part of the last question: Part of why he's suddenly been acting anxious. It had been building up too long for her to think otherwise.

But, Woody's patience was becoming thinner and thinner after every passing moment. However, this was the only thing keeping him from completely losing it.

"Where's Jessie?" Woody demanded, a wave of anger overtaking every single one of his nerves.

"W-wait Woody," Buzz began to urge, suddenly capturing the Sheriff's attention. "Just calm down. Mum might hear you."

Even though every one of Woody's senses were overwhelmed with confusion and disbelief, he couldn't help but swallow a gulp at this. They were acting like they didn't even know Jessie at all.

Woody's eyes widened when the thought of realization slapped him in the face.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! _Woody mentally exclaimed. _Oh God no!_

"Where's Jessie?" Woody yelled as he took brisk step towards the Shepherdess.

"Woody?" She began to ask, her voice full of shock; her eyes showing the clear hint of disbelief. "Who are you talking about?"

"We don't know any Jessie." Buzz added, becoming painfully aware of the crazed look in Woody's eyes.

For some reason, Woody seemed to react to the dust in the attic only now and it began to irritate his eyes, making them glisten. But this probably wasn't the only reason they were glistening.

"What do y-you mean you don't know who she is?" Woody asked, in an unusual, high tone.

Bo frowned at the Sheriff as she fiddled with the end of her cane. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming Woody?"

Woody blinked hard a few times, before he shook his head.

"No!" He exclaimed, his voice breaking pitch. "It wasn't a dream."

It wasn't; she wasn't a dream.

However, Bo would have none of it. She knew there was more to it than he let one; there always was.

"Oh Woody...you look so exhausted."

Woody shook his head again, before gaping at her in a sense of shock.

"I'm not tired!"

Even though the situation here was pretty serious, some of the other, more immature toys, began to snicker. He was acting like a three-year-old being told to go to bed early.

"Where is she?" Woody asked weakly, feeling everyone of his hopes obliterating themselves as fast as a spark in the middle of nowhere would distinguish itself within the night skies.

At this point, every other toy was eyeing Woody with a half-hearted interest as he began to pull a childish fit.

"Woody..." Bo began, shaking her head glumly. "We don't know who Jessie is. Who are you even talking about?"

Woody placed a hand on his forehead as he tried to clear his thoughts. He had the dreadful feeling that they wouldn't have even had a clue of who she was. But he had been unable to prevent himself from asking the question.

"Woody...?" Bo asked in concern, noticing his deep silence.

For a brief moment, Woody couldn't help but wonder how Bo Peep got there.

But, after a few moments, he was struck with another vision.

_"Honey," A middle-aged woman began, her voice firm and outstanding as he made his way into her daughters room, whilst carrying a box that was clearly labelled 'yard sale' in permanent marker. The exact same marker that was used to mark the sole of the Sheriff's boot... "You really need to get rid of some of the junk in here."_

_By now, Molly had recently turned eight._

_And it had been five years since he had left her and he honestly thought that he should have gotten over it by now. But the hole in his heart remained. Maybe it was because he knew so much about her past? Or maybe just because that was what he was like? It broke his heart, but he inwardly believed that it was all for the better, and he still continued to do so._

_Molly had 'borrowed' a few of Andy's toys early on in the morning and she was now currently setting them on an adventure in her own bedroom. But endless fun never lasts, no matter what the title says. It always ends sooner or later._

_And now she was staring at the box, in her mother's hands, glumly._

_"Do I have to?" Molly asked, her voice low in protest. She hated giving away toys..._

_"Yes, they can make other kids really happy." Ms Davis told her daughter. "And besides, you have so many toys that you don't know what to do with them."_

_"But Andy has more," Molly pointed out. _

_"Yes, I know that. And I'll be getting him to sort through his later on."_

_"I don't want to get rid of any though," Molly admitted as a frown protruded ominously on her dull expression._

_"Come on," Ms Davis urged. "What about all these pre-school toys? You haven't played with these in ages." _

_Ms Davis told her this as she picked up a toy karoke machine from the corner of the room, only to have Molly gape at her in shock. _

_"But that's Andy's,"_

_Andy..._

_"Well he's not going to mind," Ms Davis pointed out. "The boy's almost fourteen."_

_"But isn't he going to be upset that you threw it away without asking?"_

_"I doubt he'll notice," Her mother admitted as she placed the machine in the box. "He hasn't played with it since he was your age. Especially not with his old Buzz Lightyear around."_

_"And what about this rubber penguin?"_

_"Wheezy," Molly corrected almost instantly. Ms Davis suggested as she picked up the small rubber penguin that was perched on top of Molly's bed._

_Ms Davis gazed at the penguin for a few moments with an odd expression as the face beamed up at her expectantly._

_"I thought I got rid of this years ago?"_

_"That's Andy's as well,"_

_"He's not going to notice. He's too busy playing on video games now anyway." Ms Davis convinced as she tucked a strand of messy blonde hair behind her left ear with her free hand. "And besides," She began, picking up the squeaky toy for a second time. "It's broken anyway."_

_And just like that, she squeezed the toy in her grip. What should've been an enthusiastic scream turned out to be something much, much different._

_It almost sounded like a cry for help as Wheezy blankly stared at the air before his face; a crackled cry of agony through the screeching winds of a tornado, losing itself in the process._

Woody gasped as he snapped a hand to his temple, taking an uncontrolled step backward, falling on his backside as a result.

"Woody?" He heard Buzz and Bo ask in unison, with a sense of deep concern within their voices. "What's happening?"

But he was unable to answer as his mind continued to reel.

_Once her mother had left the room, leaving the box behind, in the process, with a high hope that Molly would give away more toys for the yard sale, Molly stared at Bo Peep with a glum expression._

_'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!' Woody mentally urged. He couldn't bear to face what Molly was contemplating as he lay next to the Shepherdess on the floor, suddenly becoming aware of the way Molly was gazing at her._

_It wasn't fair! He was not going to lose someone else. Never again. He had learned the lesson the hard way when he left Jessie nine years before. And now it was too late to change his mind; too late to turn back on his mistakes._

_"Should I keep you? Or should I put you in the box?" Molly murmured to herself, taking into account the fact that she had already placed a few other, older toys into the bos already. "I don't know what to do..."_

_'Keep her! You can't give her away. I won't let you!'_

_And when he said he wasn't going to let Molly place her in the box, he meant it and he almost risked giving away their secret in the process._

_So, when she turned herself around to scan the room better, Woody snuck a hand into Bo Peep's, before gripping it as firm as he possibly could._

_Bo may have reacted to his sudden action, if she hadn't been inanimate at that moment. This certainly was out of Woody's character. He usually would never dream of risking their secret like this._

_But what she and Buzz didn't realize was that he still scalded at himself every night for what he did those years before. He felt as if he had been stripped naked; completely free of everything that made his thoughts human-like; having been rid of anything that dignified him as a good toy..._

_However, Molly's face only brightened when she saw their hands connected, much like an ever-lasting link._

_And it was fortunate for them that she had a clearly vivid imagination, or she would have started to question her sanity._

_"Aww. You're in love," She cooed as she gazed down at the two apparent lovers._

A/N So now we find out that Bo's only in the attic because Woody was still drowning in guilt over the fact that he left the Round-Up Gang, therefore meaning that he brought himself to break the rules for her sake. Or did he really leave them after all?

It's probably obvious so far. But the plot will complicate in further chapters. So what else can I say other than thanks for sticking with the story so far? It's been a real blast and I have to say that this is the one story I've loved writing the most so far:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	28. The Broken Gang

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

After a long while, Jessie saw absolutely no escape. The space she had between the Styrofoam peanuts and the ceiling of the box was far from comfortable.

"H-help me p-please," She stuttered in barely a cracked whisper, definitely not loud enough for anyone on the outside to hear. But it was enough for Jessie to realize that there was presumably no escape.

She wanted out. That she absolutely sure of this; she hated every single moment she spent trapped in this new reality. Her nerves were decreasing, making her feel cramped and agitated within the enclosed space. The dense air around her seemed thick and heavy; far heavier than it ever should be. Denser than her lungs could take in comfortably.

_There's nothing to be afraid of in the dark._

What the hell did that mean? Of course there were things to be afraid of in the dark. You can't see anything, of which could lead to be dangerous, in the dark. You have no idea of what's really before you as the echoing footsteps echo in your mind. You have no idea of where anything is, therefore making it a severe health hazard.

The dark was maybe one of the most hazardous, natural proceedings in the entire world. How was there nothing to be afraid of?

_Nothing to be afraid of when you should fear the outside._

What? What on Earth did that mean? Why should she fear the outside? The outside was where she could only wish to be; away from this nightmare...

_Be careful what you wish for Jane. The consequences will be far more severe than you ever could imagine._

_'Oh just shut up!' _Jessie mentally yelled at the voice that continued to loom in her head. She didn't care what the consequences were. She just wanted to get the hell out of the dark.

"P-please..." Jessie murmured, just hoping that someone of use would be able to hear her; her cries for help subsiding into half-hearted whimpers, fearing that there was no-one on the outside to help her. "Please?"

But what if there were people on the outside? This thought sent shivers down Jessie's spine as she shut her eyes tightly, as if hoping that this would make a difference.

What if no-one wanted to help? What if they grinned to themselves as they listened to the sound of her desperate pleas for help? What if this satisified the urge they had within them to inflict absolute torture?

Gasping, she abruptly shook her head. She knew that there was no-one around to help her now, no matter what she tried and she honestly couldn't think of anyone that would be able to help her now; as if her mind had been wiped clean of all the possibilities that she should have been considering at that time.

And she could only beg.

"Please. Please, let me out. Let me out," She pleaded in a hoarse whisper as her hands, that had previously been against the ceiling, to her sides.

Was there any way out? Whatever she was in seemed to be glued shut, maybe even taped? But if this was the correct theory, then there was no way she'd get out on her own.

So she instead clung onto her knees as her presumable fate became clear.

"I want out. Let me out," She murmured to herself continuously as her breath stammered and quickened. "Please let me out."

Her lips were now quivering vigorously as her arms shook uncontrollably.

_'Be careful what you wish for...'_

What did this even mean? Why should be careful? Everything would become much easier for her if her wishes came to life. Wouldn't she...?

Unfortunately, nothing ever ran that simply and it was unlucky that she had no idea of how bumpy her path would lead to be. How complicated and stressful it would all be...

_"Jessie...I-I didn't know," Woody told her, his voice full of concern. But this only tugged at her strings even more._

_"Just go..." She murmured as she buried her head in her knees. Every single one of her hopes were fading into nothing more than the speck of dust caught in the ripping winds; they were there, but they'd never be taken into proper consideration._

_It was as if the realization ripped a hole in her heart; a hole that would never be replaced, to remain ever so empty._

_Things hadn't been easy on the Cowgirl for years, ever since she fell down the back of the bed that one dull, summers day. The day had never made sence. It was glorious out, the sun was shining at its ultimate peak, and yet the world around her had seemed dull; she felt worthless, as well as neglected by the love of her life; she had meant nothing ever since that day._

_And then, after years feeling alone, Emily finally picked her up. Jessie's world had been full of joy that day, believing that her owner was finally going to play with her again. _

_In reality her hopes had been stupid and childish. Emily was already sixteen years old, maybe even older? And she was certainly too old to play with toys, especially one as silly as a Cowgirl doll. Who could've thought of a stupider toy than her. Who would've picked a toy as ridiculous as Jessie? The toy that had been ignored for years, without her owner even noticing that she had forgotten her. Who wanted to play with a forgotten toy?_

_However, Jessie had been unable to help herself as her hopes rose on that gloomy day in the middle of Autumn. She was finally going to be played with again! After years of pain and neglect, it was finally going to be worth it. _

_But her hopes had faded, as quick as stream of water would obliterate a spark of light, when Emily placed her in the donations box, only to walk away almost instantly, as if she didn't have a care for the Cowgirl in the world. It had broke Jessie's heart beyond prepare as she watched her loved one drive off into the distance. What had she ever done wrong? _

_It was the fact that she didn't know the answer that pained her the most._

_And now he was prepared to walk away on her to be with the one he hadn't lost yet. _

_His voice had been full of so much concern a few moments before, but now he stared at her in a glum manner, seriously considering his next actions as his gaze narrowed to the floor._

_But she knew what he was going to do. She had been prepared for this since the night before, when he absently stated that he had to leave them to return to his owner. It had been obvious enough and she was unable to blame him for this. She'd probably be in the exact same state of mind if their positions had swapped and she had to return for Emily. No, there was no doubt about it. She would have gone back, no matter how much it broke her heart to leave the Gang._

_So this was why she told him to go; to go before she changed her mind in an act of desperacy. Since she knew where all of this would lead when he left: She'd be placed back into storage for God knows how long as Al continued his hunt for the 'perfect' Woodrow Pride doll. The Gang was not complete without him._

_She took a few deep breaths in order to keep herself calm as she listened to Woody slowing landing himself on Al's chair, before dropping to the floor._

_'Just go. Please just go.' She desperately urged mentally as she tried to keep track of her reeling thoughts. Feeling an unknown feeling flashing through her nerves, she told herself that Woody was not to blame, even though she was sure that she hadn't been blaming him for this in the first place. it wasn't his fault that Al found her in her box, with all the Round-Up goodies inside, seven years before. He had just quit his job at the charity store and was gathering his personal items up, when he came across her box. And, when he opened the box, he came across Jessie. So he eagerly smuggled the contents of the box away from the store, before he eagerly began his hunt for the Round-Up Gang. It was Stinky Pete he came across next, approximately two years after finding Jessie, and another year after that, he managed to find Bullseye._

_And then just the day before, he found Woody. But now the Sheriff was leaving almost as soon as he arrived, which would only mean that Jessie would be forced into storage again._

_She listened to his footsteps slowly fading away as he headed towards his only possible exit, before he came to a halt in front of the low vent. She listened glumly as he undid the screw and lifted the opening above his head. The sound was ominous, dreadfully reminding her of the fate heading her way; making her wanting to cower away and cry out for help. But she kept her appearance strong. However, this still didn't stop her from breaking up on the insides. Her feelings, for the Sheriff, over the past twenty-four hours had varied like an ongoing roller coaster heading to the middle of nowhere. At one point she was overjoyed over the fact that he was really there - the great Sheriff Woody was really there! - and was unable to contain her enthusiasm from him, obviously making him uncomfortable; then she was overwhelmed with utter anger (how could he do this to them?), causing her to hate his guts for a period of time; and now she was feeling like her heart had been ripped out from its roots. It was as if she felt connected to him in a way she'd never understand: Affection?; loathe?; unrequited love...?_

_She tightly shut her eyes at this thought. He had only been there for a day, and now he was leaving? It wasn't fair!_

_But then she heard an aged voice full of, what was presumably, concern ask:_

_"How long do you think it will last Woody?" He asked, his voice directed purely towards the Cowboy. "You really think Andy's going to take you to college? Or on his honeymoon? Andy's growing up, and there's nothing you can do about it."_

_Woody was now frozen in his tracks, blocking out everything that the Prospector was telling him. Didn't he know that this was hard enough for Woody as it already was?_

_"It's your choice Woody," Pete continued. "You can go back. Or you can stay with us...and last forever."_

_It was these words that broke Woody from his trance, ultimately bring a sense of ultimate anger along with him as well._

_So Jessie was unable to see Woody as he stepped through into the vent. But she was darn well able to hear his boots come to contact with the surface._

_He was really going...and there was nothing she could do about it any more._

_So when Pete eventually fell silent, she lifted her head to gaze at the vent._

_And by the time she had done so, Woody was long gone, completely free from her sight._

_This left them as a broken Gang._

A/N So, not much happened in this chapter. But I felt that Jessie should have this vision to help with further chapters.

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	29. The Hunt

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Woody abruptly sat down on the wooden floor of the attic, trying to keep everything from crashing down on him. The realization acted like a boulder he had to support, but was too heavy to throw away, forcing him closer and closer to the ground after ever slight struggle; until it became too much for him to handle as he lost breath, and patiently waited for a moment of absolute weakness.

But one thing was completely clear: Jessie was nowhere to be found. And he had a hinge rumbling through him that Jessie wouldn't be in this house either. He'd be able to sense that he was close to her if she had been.

Bo and Buzz could only stare at Woody in deep concern, before exchanging nervous glances for the second time that day.

"Woody honey," Bo began in a voice etched with a deep sense iof concern. "Are you okay?"

Woody's mind was still reeling over incoherent thoughts. How did she split them up? Why did she spilt them up? Why was Katrielle Hay doing this ti them? Where was Jessie? Was she in danger? Was she save? These were the questions that continuously ran through Woody's head, at a speed too fast for Woody to pick up. He couldn't even read his own thoughts.

Why was she doing this? Sure, they had destroyed her garden. But that wasn't enough to deserve this, was it? Did they deserve everything that she was inflicting upon them? She had turned them into toys! And the mental distress she was inflicting on them didn't help in the slightest either.

The toy Sheriff stared at the wall half-heartedly as he cleared his mind and considered what he should say next. It then came upon him that they had no idea who he had been talking about and were probably flabbergasted by his sudden, unexpected behaviour. Would it have been for the best if he had never even said anything at all, and just accepted his surroundings with a glum interest? They wouldn't expect anything, if he did this, for certain. They'd only believe that he was large part of their world; their leader. Of which would never make them question if he really belonged there or not.

But wouldn't they just forget anything out of the normal anyway?

The Sheriff shook his head, yet again, to clear his thoughts. If he let himself ponder over that particular question, then his mind would only reel; bringing back the ominous headache that usually followed.

So he instead murmured:

"Yeah...I'm fine," Woody murmured; obviously a lie. Bo and Buzz could tell this much.

"Are you sure?" Bo asked, a tone of doubt within her gentle voice.

Covering his eyes with his hands, with a groan, Woody nodded.

"Yeah. It was just a dream." Woody lied, before murmuring. "Sorry about that..."

However, even though Bo wasn't going to question the situation any further, Buzz still would have none of it. But he wasn't going to question him at the moment, especially when the others were around.

So Buzz Lightyear made a mental note to confront a certain 'Sheriff Woody' about it all later.

* * *

_Woody could only gape at her, his gaze full of annoyance as she nervously tugged at the end of her braid, hyperventilating the entire time._

_Wait...? She was really there. Maybe if he could reach out to her, everything will be avoided?_

_However, no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to control what he did next. It was all happening naturally. But boy did he hate what he did._

_"It's not fair!" Jessie exclaimed as she tore herself around to face Woody, a sense of complete fury etched across her eyes as she scowled at the Sheriff. "How can you do this to us?"_

_Her eyes glistened unwillingly as she waited for Woody's answer, of which came quite quickly. Even though he couldn't read into her thoughts, her expression was the certain display: She couldn't believe what was happening. How could he do this? How could he leave them like this? They've waited years for this moment, and now he was prepared to leave, just like that?_

_However, even though a voice in Woody told Woody that he should reach for Jessie and escape from this hell hole while they still could, Woody's current state refused to listen. He was beyond annoyed. Why couldn't he just leave now? Without having to deal with this?_

_"Hey look, I'm sorry," Woody began, flailing an arm as if to prove his point; or to prove how annoyed he was at that moment. "But this is all a big mistake. Y'see, I was in this yard sale-"_

_Woody was about to continue, when he was interrupted by an aged man (a toy maybe?) who was currently in a mint collectibles box._

_"Yard sale?" He asked, dumbfounded. "Why were you in a yard sale if you have an owner?"_

_"Well, I wasn't supposed to be there," Woody began hurriedly, in order to convince him that he didn't belong there. He didn't; he should be with Andy! "I was trying to save another toy, when-"_

_But Pete just kept on interrupting, of which threatened to draw the line completely for the Sheriff._

_"Was it because you're damaged? Hmm?" Pete asked, his lips perched and his eyebrows arched as he spoke; knowing that he was tugging at his heart-string. The Sheriff certainly should have realized by now that his owner no longer cared for him and he should've figured that the all too 'great Sheriff Woody Pride' wasn't so great after all. But he was still a toy beyond average standards. He was actually worth something; he was the ticket to their goal. "Did this 'Andy' break you?"_

_"Yeah but-no, no, no, no, no. It was an accident - I mean-" Woody began to stutter anxiously, but he was interrupted when Jessie spoke up._

_The voice spoke up in Woody again, making him want to reach out to her. But the voice was ignored._

_"Sounds like he 'really' loves you," Jessie remarked in a stressed, sarcastic tone. Her anger replaced with annoyance._

_"It's not like that! Okay?" Woody snapped instantly, the fury building up within him. How could they do this? They knew how important Andy was to the Sheriff. And yet they were prepared to do this? "And I'm not going in any museum."_

_Museam? Wait, what museam?_

_However, the Woody in the current situation knew exactly what he was talking about._

_"Well I'm not going back into storage!" Jessie snapped back. She was not wanting to return back to the box. She hated the dark!_

_But this Woody was having none of it. He had just met them and they were treating him like this? They were trying to walk on him; treating him much like an overused mat that was in desperate need of a wash. But here's one little fact that they were not taking into consideration: Woody was no walking mat!_

_However, before Woody could react, they heard approaching footsteps echoing through the hallway, causing Jessie's eyes to widen as she gasped._

_"Al's coming!" Pete exclaimed in a hissed whisper._

_And before Woody knew it, a large man was walking into the room of the apartment._

_And by then, Jessie was already engulfed in the terrifying darkness that lay around her._

Woody let his jaw drop as his eyes opened to the site of the attic. His lips were quivering vigorously as his mind readjusted from the vision.

Jessie had been right there; right in front of him, and he had wanted to reach out to her so bad. His urge had been numbing. But he couldn't do anything more than watch the scene through his own eyes. But he hadn't been able to do anything. He couldn't reach out; he couldn't speak out; and he couldn't touch her.

She had been untouchable during that time, and she had been angry. Woody could tell that much at least.

By this time, Woody was sat in the corner of the attic, having just placed himself there a few moments before hand. Or had it been hours? He was unable to tell as the fine layer of dust set itself upon his attire.

God how he wished he could have been a park of dust at that moment: Free from all the worries; left to float in the air, exploring the area; only to be swept away to another destination.

Actually, his life was pretty similar to a particle of dust. It often took a particle a while to settle onto a new surface, but once it did, it hoped that it could adapt to it completely. But by the time it even had a chance, it was swept away to another destination. It had no control of what would happen next; much like the life of Woody at the current moment. The toy Sheriff could only endure the annoyance of being moved somewhere else, being parted from the one he needed. God how he needed her at this moment. Then at least he'd know that she was safe, and wouldn't be left to wonder if she was all right or not.

And Al... Who was Al? And who was the old man in the box? What museum?

Woody continued to let his mind reel, when his thoughts came to a halt upon remembering what he had seen. When he remembered what was behind Jessie.

Wait? Bullseye? How did Bullseye get there?

However, Woody found himself removed from his trance when Buzz Lightyear made his way over to him.

"Woody?" Buzz asked, cutting to the chase. "It's been nine years now. And you're still acting like this. What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Woody asked weakly, trying to keep his mind from drifting towards the dreadful topic.

"You know what I'm talking about Woody,"

"I-I really don't." Woody lied, even though he had a pretty good idea.

But before Buzz could answer this question, they then heard the toys messing with the attic TV.

"Ah! It's the Chicken Man!" Rex exclaimed, causing Buzz's jaw to drop. How was he still in business.

_"We've got everything for a bu-bu-buck! Come on down to Al's Toy Barn and you'll meet the fantastic bargains!" _They heard the 'Chicken Man' exclaim.

Woody turned his head towards the TV, of which was nestled between two cardboard boxes, and could instantly see a man dressed in a chicken suit.

Wait, why did this strike his as odd?

However, Buzz knew what the man was going to say next. And it wasn't for Woody to hear again.

"Rex turn it off!" Hamm ordered loudly, trying to keep Woody from listening to the add again.

"I'm trying!" Rex ordered, but the remote was too small for his foot.

_"And remember, remember, remember!" _The Chicken Man exclaimed._"Send your Sheriff Woody down to Al's Toy Barn for submission to the contest! Have the right Woody, and you may receive a thousand dollars!"_

"Turn it off!" Buzz instructed, reeling over the fact that Woody has heard the add again.

Al's Toy Barn? Why did this seem so familar?

By now, Woody was gaping at the ground. Why was he wanted?

Woody had been half-listening to the TV set as the toys desperately tried to turn it off.

_"Leaflets on our bargains will be sent to all house around the area, by me myself, free of charge-"_

"Move out the way you bozo." Hamm ordered as he nudged Rex to the side, and he slammed his trotter down on the 'standby' button.

"I despice that Chicken."

Sighing, Buzz turned his gaze back towards Woody.

"That..." Buzz murmured in response to Woody. "Al McWhiggan. What happened with him?"

Al...

Wait?

Woody's eyes widened as he was struck with a vision for a second time.

_Jessie!_

A/N So now we know that Al is hunting down Woody. But is he hunting him down for the museum? Or for an entirely different reason? I'll leave it at this for tonight:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	30. The Uncertain Circumstances

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

_When Pete's eyes came across Jessie, who was currently sat at the windowsill, he frowned in disappointment. She had been sat there for several hours now and she still had not moved a muscle as she continued to gaze longingly out the window._

_He hated seeing her like this. He really did. She was as much of a daughter to him as anyone else he had ever known. Heck, she was the only girl he had ever known and was just as close to her as she was to Bullseye. Well...maybe not as close. But it certainly would run one hell of a contest._

_Another wave of anger overwhelmed him as his thoughts drifted back to the Sheriff that had just abandoned him. The stupid collectible just ingnored his wise words completely as he left without a second hesitation._

_Pete was assured that what came next for the fate of the gang was entirely the fault of Sheriff Woody Pride._

_But he forced the rising anger to a halt as he spoke his gentle words to the moping Cowgirl._

_"I'd take a good look if I were you," He told her wisely. "This may be the last time you ever see daylight._

_He hadn't meant to remind her that Woody left them. He hadn't meant to remind her that she'll be placed back in storage and he certainly hadn't meant to remind her that she may never come out; ever._

_Jessie blinked hard as she tried to remove the glistening heat from her eyes. Was this how toys cried? Or was this just a freakish abnormalty? Jessie knew fully well that either option was possible, since Woody had treated her as such; like she wasn't normal._

_Heck, she wasn't normal. She was a rare collectible, beyond normal. But would it ever be right for a toy of her standards to endure all the pain that had been inflicted upon her, during her life?_

_If losing her loved owner wasn't bad enough for the Cowgirl, then losing every hope she had (a few added years in storage included), certainly drew her limit. She couldn't handle it anymore. It wasn't fair!_

_Woody left unfairly and he knew what would happen if he left. They would be forced into storage, and Jessie would have to face her fears for who knew how long before Al found another Woody doll to replace the space in the museum. And the space for them in the museum would probably be long gone by the time Al found another collectible. So then that'd make them completely useless. The International Toy Museum was a one time offer only; a limited offer. Hardly any time would pass at all before they struck an offer for another collection; a better offer._

_So how would Al make use of them when the deal was over? Would he get rid of them? Use them for a different matter? Or would he just not use them at all?_

_The last thought almost sent a shiver down Jessie's spine. If that was what happened, then she'd be left in the box forever; to spend the rest of her life in the place she feared the most: Storage._

_She sighed as she unsuccessfully attempted to clear the thoughts from her head. But, no matter what she tried, she just couldn't get rid of them. They seemed to loom over her like a heavy cloud over stormy seas._

_She lifted her head to face the Prospector, but she didn't mutter anything in the slightest. There was no clear expression on her face; but her eyes displayed it all as they unwillingly glistened. If this wasn't as close as a toy could ever get to crying, then she had no idea of what even lay close to the goal._

_Pete singalled Bullseye forward and the horse instantly nudged Pete closer towards the moping Cowgirl._

_She couldn't help but let her lips quiver uncontrollably over the fact that this may be the last time she'll ever see Bullseye and Pete in the light again._

_"I-I don't wanna go back," Jessie whimpered as she gaped at the Prospector, scanning his favial features for any hint of reassurance, that would give them any hope at all for the future._

_"Well, I'm afraid that we're going to have to face the inevitable consequences," He told her with voice of high authority._

_"It's not fair." She stated as she turned herself around to gaze out the window, desperately trying not to notice the life that roamed freely below her. She wanted to scowl at the sight of the busy traffic and the hurrying civilians, sometimes even a dog or two would be traipsing along the street as they obediently followed their owners. She loathed the sight so much. It wasn't fair! How come they get to live free lives when she's about to spend who knows how long trapped in storage?_

_"Well we have Woody to blame for this." Pete claimed. "He had a choice and he chose to leave us."_

_Even though the situation literally broke her heart, she knew she was in no position to blame Woody._

_"He had a reason..." She murmured, not removing her gaze away from the window._

_"But he should know that the blasted kid isn't going to last!"_

_"But he still has a kid," Jessie pointed out half-heartedly, trying to keep her memories off Emily. However, she knew that they had no right to even question whether Woody would have ever chosen them over his owner. She had once been at a stage where she would've done anything for Emily, no matter the consequences. Hell, she still would do anything for her now. So it was only natural that Woody would be on the same terms with Andy. "And it's his job to look after him."_

_"It won't last Jessie."_

_"But-"_

_"I said it's not going to last!" Pete snapped, acting completely out of his own character._

_"Well, we don't even know that!"_

_"Jessie! I don't know what the hell you think about Emily! But he has no chance with Andy and you know it!"_

_Turning her head around to gape at the Prospector, Jessie narrowed her eyes half-heartedly, of which caused Pete to sigh._

_"Look Jessie. I know you're concerned about him. But it ain't gonna last. He'll come crawling back sooner or later. It's just a matter of time before Andy outgrows him, and when he does come back, I swear I'll make him pay for what he's done."_

_Jessie looked away again as she numbly stared at the surface of the windowsill._

_But one thing was clear: Woody was gone, and Al was going to force them into storage.'_

"All right! All right! All right!" Jessie heard a deep voice exclaim in annoyance.

She had the palm of her hands outstretched on the ceiling of the box as she tried to block the thoughts of the memory from her head.

She no longer even had an idea of how she could've been transferred into the box anyway. Had it been Al? The person who was mentioned in her vision? It was as if part of her mind had been wiped away from her, before excess information had been inserted into the hole, of which filled her head with junk she barely even knew anything about.

"I'll start my course right now!" She heard him continue as her breath caught in her throat. Was he Al? "But you better not be docking me when I miss one single house! You got that? I have enough on my mind without having to post a leaflet into every house in the area."

Jessie heard herself gasp as the footsteps began to fade away, leaving her alone in this state for what could've been an eternity.

A/N Sorry this is short, but I was jus wanting to introduce Al, so that every that happens next will all happen in the next chapter, since he plays quite a roll in it. That's all I'm giving away for the moment:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	31. The Weightless Sheriff

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Woody's eyes widened in realization as it all became clear.

It was Al who had her.

_"There's a snake in my boot," Woody's voice box announced as Woody's pull string drew back into his back, just as his body came into contact with the surface of the blank book._

_He had wanted to wince upon the painful impact and he would have, if he hadn't been inanimate at the moment._

_The Sheriff had no idea why, but he suddenly felt a state of assurance overwhelm him. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was no longer within the sticky hands of the girl? Or maybe it was just because he now knew that Ms Davis would pick him up, of which would remove the ultimate threat of being sold? And then she could fix him, ready to greet Andy when he came back from Cowboy camp._

_However, Woody felt his hopes sink at the last thought. What if Mom never would fix him? What if saw no use in fixing an old toy like himself?_

_A spark of fire was extinguished in his heart when he remembered her words from earlier on that day._

_**'"Toys don't last forever..."'**_

_It was these words that reminded Woody of the distant fact: Toys were just like humans._

_Sure, toys can't eat, drink, or do many bodily functions that humans consider natural. But there was still one conclusion that remained under every circumstance:_

_No living thing lasts forever, no matter what Everything would eventually die or rot away into nothing at one point in life. They'd eventually become as useless as a new born featus; unable to do anything for themselves or for others._

_And for toys, this was the equivilent of being a soap opera to a child who loved using their imagination._

_No-one ever wanted a broken toy. What use was a toy when they were unable to be used?_

_They were no use at all._

_So, being broken was literally the end of a toys life; where they became useless and aged._

_And Woody was a broken toy._

_However, even though Woody saw no use in himself at that moment, there was one large man that recognized his voice instantly; Al McWhiggan._

_Gasping, he rushed over to the sound of the all-to-familiar voice._

_If he hadn't been inanimate at that moment, Woody would've panicked at the man's touch. The way that Al was staring at him, with the widest eyes the Sheriff had ever seen, unnerved Woody beyond the extent he had even thought was possible._

_Woody had to force himself to not shiver as Al examined him, with a certain expression of glee etched across his face._

_He was only left to wonder who in the world this man was, and why he was even paying as much attention to the Sheriff as he was._

_"Original hand painted face," Al McWhiggan began to murmur in awe as he continued to examine the rag doll in his hands. What if it was really the right one? After five years of searching? "Natural dyed blanket stitch vest."_

_Woody forced a wince away whe Al fiddled with his injured arm as he eyes it thoroughly._

_"Little rip - fixable." Al murmured, before his face seemed to fall abruptly, assuming that this Woody was incomplete. "Oh, if only you had your hand-stitched Poly Vinyl-"_

_Al's eyes widened as he gasped at the sight of the brown hat on the table; he really was complete!_

_However, Woody didn't think this was good news at all. Quite the opposite actually..._

_"A hat! I found him!" Al exclaimed, before giggling in a crazed manner. Over five years of searching, and he's finally found him; the toy store owner was unable to coneal his utter joy at the discovery. It had all been worth it after all. "I found him!"_

_..._

_"Are ya callin' me a liar?" Jessie demanded. At that moment, she could've been the most dangerous snake in the world, with her voice full of so much venom; deathly venom._

_"Well if the boot fits." Woody remarked, being just as stubborn as the Cowgirl in this situation. And, even though his inner conscience had no idea of what was she was even being accused of at all, this version did._

_At this comment, Jessie's eyes widened in shock, before narrowing slightly. But her gaze remained as venomness as her eyes continued to shoot the death glares._

_If looks could kill, then Woody would've been long deceased by now._

_"Say. That. Again." Jessie urged through grit teeth, keeping her gaze as firm and secure as ever. But she still kept her deadly gaze directed towards the Sheriff._

_Fine then, if she wanted to play it that way..._

_"If the boot-uh fits," Woody shot back, his voice frim and stern as his gaze narrowed._

_However, Jessie's expressed remainded continuous as she repositioned the hat on her head, bringing it down low below her eyes._

_"Okay Cowboy," She answered, with a lethal tone within her voice._

_In a sudden act of panic and anxiety, Bullseye rushed from his display case and into the Woody's roundup container, quivering out of fear of what they would each do next. The horse had never seen Jessie like this in his life, so it certainly was a surprise when she directed her sudden act towards the ine toy that could solve every single one of her problems._

_But it had been no shock when Jessie dived at Woody, driving herself through the display case in the process, and tacked the one-armed Woody to the surface of the stand._

_..._

_And then Woody was simply falling through the endless abyss, breaking through the mirage of black, white, aces and cards as he fell further and further into the hole._

_But when he did eventually land, it felt as if vines were ripping at his neck, body and limbs; preventing him from climbing out. He could only reach, hopelessly, towards something that's always remain out of his reach._

_"Andy! Andy!" He yelled in fear as his hand tore at the air and, before he even knew it, he was choking. "Andy!"_

_"Bye Woody..." The silhouette, of which hung above him far from his reach, murmured._

_His world was then engulfed in the dark._

_And then he was simply falling again; falling towards his fate; almost feeling as if he was as light as the chilling air itself. Almost as if he was gliding like a bird._

_..._

_"I've got to get back to my owner; Andy." Woody pointed out, almost as if it was completely obvious._

_The whole situation was almost as if Woody had no idea of the mentally fatal consequences at all._

_..._

_"It's not fair!" Jessie exclaimed as she snapped around, her eyes glistening in disbelief, hatred...and defeat. "How could you do this to us?"_

_He was really prepared to leave them._

_And this was what broke her heart._

_..._

_Jessie could only gape at the box in horror as the footsteps came closer and closer by the second._

_"No," She murmured simply, her voice shaking in dear._

_"Jessie!" Pete urged._

_"N-no," Jessie replied, her lips quivering and her eyes glistening as she fearfully shook her head._

_The inside of the box was dimly lit, with the Styrofoam peanus being the only items that reflected any kind of light in her own personal hell hole._

_"Jessie," Pete hissed as he outstretched his palms on the front of the box, his face furrowed in absolute concern. "I promise you you'll get out of the box. Now go!"_

_Jessie reluctantly followed orders and she cringed, before leaping into the darkness; her worst fear._

_..._

_And then he was steeping into the vent, his one step echoing through the system as a sudden sense of anger overwhelmed him._

_He really was leaving._

Woody snapped out of his trance with a frightful start as the full realization of what was happening here struck his senses with full force.

Buzz was only left to gape at the Cowboy in confusion.

"Woody?" Buzz asked, his tone of voice arched as he examined Woody's facial features. "What happened?"

Woody had to force his eyes from shaking from side to side as he murmured these next few words. "I-I left her."

All right...now Buzz was very confused.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Jessie," Woody exclaimed in a hissed tone. "I left her. A-and she's with Al."

"Wait?" Buzz asked, trying to make sense of all of this as he knelt next to his best friend. "Who's Jessie?"

However, Woody ignored Buzz's question entirely as his anxiety took full control.

"God damn it Buzz," Woody murmured as he abruptly shot to his feet. "I have to find her."

"But you promised me that you were never going to go back to him." Buzz pointed out, slowly making sense of Woody's situation. However, over the years, Woody's never mentioned a 'Jessie', or why Al even wanted him in the first place. Buzz only knew that Al had planned on taking advantage of Woody purely for his own personal greed ten years before hand.

"I need to find her!" Woody exclaimed, attracting the attention of several of the others, barely aware of what he himself was saying.

"But you know it's going to be too dangerous."

"You don't understand Buzz," Woody told him, unable to even answer why he was having this conversation with the Space Ranger. "Now, are you going to help me or not?"

This question seemed to catch Buzz off guard, but under normal circumstances, he would've gone with the Sheriff. But something just seemed to tick off within the back of Buzz's mind.

"Woody...we can't risk it." Buzz admitted, still having no clue who Woody had been talking about.

"Fine," Woody answered half-heartedly, before he deeply considered what to do.

'Make the wish, and you may just simply fall into his hands.' Woody heard a protruding voice speak up within the back of his mind.

Woody shook his head at this. But, for some reason, his gaze seemed to shift to the window and then all he could feel was the wind in his face as he glided weightlessly through the air.

He must've taken stupid pills or something that morning, since there was nothing to prevent him from proceeding in what he did next; not even the pleads and shocked gasps that came from the other toys as they watched him climb out of the window.

And before Woody knew it, he was already standing before the edge of the draining pipe on the roof, the cold wind ruffling against his plastic skin as he stared down at the ground from the height; the bushes that rested against the house seeming sharp and rather deadly.

She must've been wanting him to do this, so that she'd send him off somewhere else before he came into contact with the fatal ground.

Spreading his arms out like the wings of a bird, he inhaled deeply, before leaning off the edge completely, of which only left him to fall the great height.

For those few brief moments, he really did feel like a birf with the winds ripping at his cloth body like daggers against weak flesh. He had even managed to completely ignore the fact that there was a human, only two doors down, posting leaflets into letter boxes.

But the fall didn't exactly go to Woody's plan either, as he soon realized that he was not to be sent anywhere else; for the moment at least,

However, he fell into the bushes soundlessly as his limbs flailed in all directions and the impact of the fall caused a twig to rip at the stitched in his left shoulder, slightly tearing the fabric apart, of which caused him to wince in pain,

And it just so happened to be his luck that he had managed to fall on a ball, of which one of the neighbours must've kicked into them, that made him bounce high into the air, not to mention the fact that a twig had also pulled on his pull-string aswell.

_"There's a snake in my boot."_ Woody's voice box announced as he painfully collided against the ground; Woody had never remembered experiencing as much pain in his life. The pain that ran through his head was almost unbearable.

Even though the Chicken Man had been one door down by then, this didn't stop him from being able to hear the voice bow in the slightest.

So, he let the leaflets in his hand drop to the ground as he rushed over to the inanimate Woody, and he gasped upon the sight.

"Could it really be you?" He asked in disbelief as he thoroughly examined the doll. "It really is! Yes! Yes! Yes! I found him!"

It only took Woody a few moments to fully realize who it really was that was currently examining him.

Woody's smile subtly widened as Al searched the area around him, to make sure he wasn't being watched.

Without the slightest warning, Al headed towards his apartment.

A/N *Gasps* Al's found Woody! But, even though it may be possible that Woody's heading towards Jessie, what Al's planning on using Woody for now is still not clear. But we are all set to soon find out:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	32. The Wanted Toys

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

It really did turn out that Al McWhiggan had been prepared for this day for a very long time, as he seemed to know and understand the whole procedure.

"Oh, those guys at the recycling unit are not going to believe this," He murmured excitedly as he stuffed several boxes full of a selection of items, mostly just whatever he was able to find in his massive rush. "Ha! They didn't think I could find him again. I just can't wait to see their faces when they see the full set."

When Woody disappeared from the apartment nine years before, Al had come to believe that the Sheriff had been stolen. And it had been just his luck that he had left the apartment door unlocked when he left his home that day, or he would've known that there had been something wrong. Or so he had tried to convince himself that the door had been left unlocked the whole time. What other explanation was there for a collectible doll to just disappear from your own home? Especially when the collectible was of such high standards, and also when the doll had been in a display case when he had left the apartment. So there would've been no way that the Woody 'just so happened to fall out of the window', or any odd situation like that.

And, even though he had called the police concerning them about his 'missing' Sheriff doll, he had never been anywhere near finding his long lost collectible; and this status had loomed over him for years (Eight years to be exact) before he ever even took the next step in finding the doll, since he had mostly left it all to pure luck; of which he had never been given.

When one of his former employees (Had it been Alfred Hay, or someone like that? He couldn't remember) informed him of the soon-to-be-opened recycling unit, Al soon found out that the unit needed a display group to advertise it's opening. But, the complicated query was, they needed toys to take the position (as it would promote their services in a brighter light), preferably a group of collectibles.

Especially since they needed people to believe that what they recycled would eventually be developed into a very rare selection of toys; a top brand.

So, when he found out how much he could be payed for the right selection, he hand immediately claimed he had the whole Woody's Round-Up set (with the goodies included). It had only been natural for the manager of the unit to be impressed by Al's statement; so this had been the main reason why he gave Al to the end of the year to provide the selection for them, of which was one month before they made their grand opening; to test that their machines actually worked.

Al had known they'd always be great from the start, and he had no doubt that they'd meet his expectations to the full extent. Even Greenpeace were approving of their plans and procedures; ecologists would be proud and impressed by what they did, and how safely they did it all. No trees, or vegetation for the matter, were being harmed in the process. And they were bound to come across many wooden objects.

And Al just wanted to see the looks on their faces when he personally handed the selection owner. Yeah, the cause was beyond impeccable; as well as the cash.

"Oh I just can't wait!" Al exclaimed. "I'm taking the first ship to Alaska."

Inside Al's case, Woody's eyes widened. He had still not come across Jessie yet, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd even come across her at all.

What if he really had gotten everything wrong? What if she was gone?

After a few moments, he shook his head vigorously to clear the last few thoughts from his head. Al had said that he was going to take the full set? And it had seemed as if he and Jessie were from the same line of toys.

Woody let out a muffled chuckle in relief, barely loud enough or he himself to hear. Jessie must've been here.

But there were just a few problems: He had no idea of where she even could be in the apartment, and he also had no idea of what fate lay ahead.

And it turned out to be quite the bumpy road.

An hour must've gone by before Woody even took the liberty to notice the rip in his right shoulder, and he gasped inwardly. The worst aspect of this all must've been the fact that he had still not seen Jessie. What if his mind had been playing tricks on him after all? What if Hay set him up, so that he was far away from both safety and Jessie?

He didn't even have an idea of where in the world he was and he also didn't have any idea of how long he could be stuck in here - if he even had the chance to get out at all...

His hand instinctively reached for the rip, and he felt the fake flash back roam through his rather empty mind.

"_You could never tangle with the unstoppable duo of Woody and Buzz Lightyear!" Andy announced as he brought the two toys, were were currently linked by the arms, away from each other. But this only tugged at Woody's threads, causing his arm to rip._

_It was a few moments before Andy realized what had happened._

_"Oh no," He murmured in disappointment._

_..._

_"I'm sorry honey," Ms Davis murmured as he placed the rag doll on the top shelf, only to quickly flop forward. "But you know, toy's don't last forever."_

_..._

_"Oh...I forgot. You're broken." Andy pointed out, his eyes empty; almost as if he was in a trace as his robotic like arm dangled Woody over the cards. "I don't wanna play with you anymore."_

_These words struck Woody with full force as Andy's grip loosened around his cloth body, breaking the Sheriff's heart._

_And then before he knew it, he was falling._

_It all seemed like a blur to Woody as he broke through the cards, the numbers and spades merging together like a never-ending puzzle as he fell through the seemingly bottomless abyss._

_But it turned out it wasn't really bottomless after all._

_Woody tried to reach up, in a desperate attempt, and even tried to climb over the steel barrier. But the vines were wrapping around his neck and his only choice was to choke, or just stop breathing completely._

_"No Andy no!" Woody exclaimed in fear. "A-Andy."_

_And before he knew it, he was being pulled into the tangled vines; the never-ending mass of broken toys, all of which had been long since forgotten._

_"Bye Woody..."_

_And this was all because he was broken._

_No-one wanted a broken toy._

However, Woody was soon set to find out that there actually were people who wanted broken toys.

But he was also set to find out that there were toys who'd rather be broken, than face the one toy they wouldn't.

And there were also toys who'd believe anything to let their minds drift away from the haunting reality.

A/N Sorry it's short. But now hints are being shown as to where their fate may lead. But can you pick them out? (Lol, you probably can ^_^)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	33. The Unit

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Jessie had to hold back a gasp when she felt the abrupt motion of the box being moved.

It had been ten minutes before, when she heard Al exclaimed. "I'm taking the first boat to Alaska!"

This had left the Cowgirl severely confused, of which also left her extremely agitated. Why was he planning to go away?

Wait? Was he even going to take her away at all? Or was he going to leave her in the box, to spend the rest of her life trapped like a rat in a deathly trap?

She had no idea of her fate at that moment and she only knew where Al was intending to go.

But, when she felt the box moving for a second time, she reconsidered. Al must be doing something with the box.

Her eyes widened after a few moments to the pitch black darkness. What if Al was to open the box and finally take her out? That would be one of the only ways to remove her from this hell hole that had been forced upon her.

By then, the Sheriff Woody was long since packed in one of Al's cases, one of which Al had just shoved him into (whilst making a mental note to get someone to fix Woody's rip along the way), in his sudden outburst of utter excitement. And there was no way he'd escape from the case at this point. Not in this current havoc.

"Um let's see: Wallet; keys; passport, to get into the country..." Al began to murmur in slight anxiety, as he rooted through everything on his list; in order to make sure that he had everything.

And then, after he made sure he had all the necessities, he made his way over to the display case, and the stand, each containing a separate collectible.

"Ooh, I just can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they get a load of this," Al admitted in an enthusiastic manner as he lifted Pete's box off the stand.

Al was still struggling to believe that the 'unit' were prepared to offer him thirty thousand dollars, just for the rights to his collection (which would also give them permission to actually use the dolls for commercial use, instead of just getting half-hearted animators to draw it out for them). It was almost as if a miracle had laid itself upon him; as if someone was eyeing his every move, setting it all on him intentionally to give him the best of luck.

In truth, there really was someone who was spying on his every move. Wait, no. There was someone who knew what his every move would be, and who was prepared to edit a sense drastically in order to prevent something from happening. But, in these times, there were things she would allow, and there were also things that she'd do anything to prevent.

Jessie had felt the motions of the box come to a halt several moments before, ever since Al had decided to make sure he had every personal necessity, and could only briefly wonder if Al was going to walk out and leave her there.

But, to her surprise, Al picked up both Bullseye and Pete's box within his grasp before making his way over to the cardboard box that stood against the corner of the room; as if it was just desperate for Al to approach with the valuable products.

Jessie was left to force herself not to wince, and shield her eyes, as the sudden outburst of bright light directed itself towards her strained eyes when Al opened the flaps of the box,

She couldn't help but let her hopes exceed their extent as her inanimate face beamed up to the store manager; her state of Nyctophobia dying down to literally nothing as her fear of being trapped forever quickly obliterated itself.

Was he going to take her out?

However, her hopes were quickly extinguished as Al then carefully inserted the other two collectibles into the container, placing them gently on the layer of Styrofoam peanuts.

By this point, Al had already packed all of the Woody's Round-Up accessories into a separate box of their own, of which he had clumsily wrapped up in a ragged layer of bubble wrap. However, he was not as concerned for the items as he was for the the collectible dolls themselves. It was the faces of the group that mattered the most; not the items that represented them.

But, all in all, the whole collection was worth an absolute fortune. And having everything he could for the collection would be a complete bonus; increasing his personal revenue in ways he could barely even imagine.

He knew fully well that it will cost to get there, and that it will most likely be beyond freezing as well. But he personally wanted to see their reactions when they got a load of this. They didn't think he could do it, did they? Well, that guy he spoke to on the phone definitely didn't (the man that his previous employee, Alfred Hay, recommended calling). In fact, he seemed rather doubtful. As if he couldn't believe that any one would have them. Wasn't the show like fifty odd years old by now? Surely no-one would have the collectible dolls, in perfect condition, in their possession by now. Wouldn't their voice boxes be broken or completely rusted over by now? And besides, no-one seemed to give a damn about old rag dolls with voice boxes anymore. It was all about the great 'Buzz Lightyear's' now; and even they were losing their novelty when compared to online virtual gaming sites. It was no surprise that the minds of the children were being absorbed by the new technology; they never settled for anything simple like 'just a doll' or the old and 'boring' black and white programmes. Never mind puppets!

So who in their right minds would still have the collection within their possession? It was almost unbelievable that someone would. It twenty oh-nine for the matter. They were no longer in the fifties anymore.

However there was nothing to reduce Al's excitement as he sealed the box shut with duct-tape, of which he had found sprawled on the floor beside the box (he really should've gotten around to cleaning his apartment sooner; but this wasn't what mattered now). This experience was going to be great; his income was going to be great, and the fact that it was all towards a good cause only made it greater. Even though he didn't give the slightest damn about it, it surely would make him shine in a brighter light.

The recycling unit, near the mountains of Alaska, was going to stand out from the oil and gas industries like a sore thumb; of which would allow ecologists to overlook the industrial pollution when they see how great the recycling unit is: How safe it is, for both civilisation and the environment; how much of an impact it will have on the running of waste processes; and, more importantly, how much affect it would have on the children of the world to have the knowledge that their play items were economically safe. There was to be no intoxicated fumes to be emitted from the process, of which would pollute the fine air that hung around the area like a looming predator; unlike the processes of the factories that produced what they were to recycle, or the oil and gas plants for the matter.

Yeah, they were bound to be nothing less than utterly great, admired upon environmentalists and looked up upon by the factories that could only hope that they would be mentioned for providing what they were recycling; providing the elements they were to use for good. What they were to use for the great of the environment: No fumes, no waste, and certainly no disappointing expectations. And this was all to be done by enthusiastic attitude.

But, the best thing of all, they were most likely the first group ever to do something like this. Sure, there were many organizations that have included aspects like this in their processes, but these were proceeding their processes on a wide range of materials, unlike the unit, of which focused their concentration on one specification.

Once Al had taped the box up he stacked everything he was to take on a suitcase trolley, of which he always had stood in the corner of his apartment, before heading towards the door, making sure he had absolutely everything in the process.

Jessie stared into the darkness with wide eyes, feeling the ruffle of the peanuts as one of the collectibles lifted themselves up to the surface of the later of Styrofoam, having just been buried within the great mass of peanuts.

It was almost as if the Prospector could sense the Cowgirl's anxiety. Heck, he had been able to sense it for the last two years, since Jessie had been trapped in the box for that entire time. As Al often tended to rather gape at the 'mint condition' Prospector, than to grimise at the Cowgirl (AKA the sidekick). His case was always in a perfect condition, whilst her chaps were always collecting dust and her braid was always coming loose. So what was the point in have to scold at her every single time he looked in her direction, when the store manager could just simply pack her in the box and simply wait for the moment to come? And besides, this would've kept the collectible from being stolen like his his former Woody doll had been.

However, Pete always had a strong dislike for how Al would treat the Cowgirl. But, as a toy, he had been unable to help her, or his chances and desires for immortality would've been obliterated in an instant. Oh how he always dreamt of being admired by children of all ages.

But that Woodrow Pride just had to ruin his chances by leaving. And now their chances in the International toy museum had long since been extinguished as easily as a strong wind would obliterate a spark in the pitch black skies, of which was only left to fade into the darkness that lay around it. But now they had the chance to become famous faces; the faces of something that was beyond great.

Pete knew exactly what this was all about and he wasn't going to let a stupid hand-me-down Sheriff ruin his chances for a second time. And he meant this, no matter what.

But little did he know how unrational his reaction to the Sheriff would lead to be, never mind the fact that his memories could easily be erased upon her request. Actually, it wasn't a request. She could damn well control anything she wanted...as long as she knew how to control the particles...

Pete was still able to sense her anxiety, and he was also able to feel the absolute anfer build up within him.

"Don't worry Jessie," Pete told her with a calming voice, almost causing her to gasp aloud. "In a few days, it'll all be worth it. And I swear he'll pay for what he did to you; he'll pay for what he did to us."

Yeah, Pete sure was going to make Woody pay for what he did. But he could only hope that he didn't rip any of Woody's limbs off in the process. Since he knew fully well that he was capable of it. Especially with his unused axe...

"He'll pay..." Pete murmured, before silencing.

However, Jessie's head was reeling at a speed she was unable to handle. She no longer understood exactly who Pete was talking about; it seemed almost as if something was altering her mind from the insides, leaving her completely vulnerable to every hazardous aspect that hung around her like motioning arch's.

And the only thing she was able to understand was that he left them; left her even though he had been aware of her fears and phobias.

And the path that lay ahead of her was not a smooth crossing in the slightest.

And little did she know of the units specifications:

They specialized in recycling toys...

A/N I would've made this chapter longer, but I'm hopefully going to make the next one longer instead:)

And sorry for not updating on this sooner, the broadband was sort of messing up last night. But it's all right now! *Jumps up in glee*

Anyway, now we know exactly what the unit are planning to recycle. But how will Woody and Jessie deal with it when they find out? I'll leave it at this. *Mischievous grin*

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	34. The Holding Ring

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Katrielle Hay forced a smirk away as she twisted the aged handle, that creaked at her ominous touch, of which led down to the cellar basement; led down to the bodies that had been hidden for the best part of seventy-six hours.

No-one had called; no-one muttered a word; and certainly no-one was aware of Jessica Jane and Woodrow Pride's recent disappearance. No-one had even mentioned anything, concerning the two of them, over the last three days. It was almost as if any recollection of the two of them had been wiped clean from the minds that had known them; the minds of the people who had, unintentionally, neglected the two of them like a spark in the ocean.

And the fact that there was no-one with any further recollection of them was a good sign and meant that there would be no questions; no hastles; and certainly no interruptions from people who'd put up a search party.

Her smirk grew wider at this thought. Like they would anyway. Who even gave a damn about them in the first place? The only living organisms living in the Earth who ever cared about them were in fact their parents. But after what disturbances she had caused in their life's previously (many years before), the stupid brats were cared for no longer. And their social life's had never gone down well either, especially not after having Eddie Vast and Bodeth Peeply unwillingly involved in their life's.

However, she knew that everything wrong in their life's had happened for a reason. She had known that they were the souls she needed ever since before they were even born. She had always known that she needed Jessica Jane and Woodrow Pride and she knew exactly who their parents would lead to be. But, for her to be able to proceed in her process, she needed to mentally bash them as much as she possibly could. She had to destroy their minds to such an extent where they can no longer even stand reality at all; to an extent where they are unable to even decipher reality from alteration at all. Yeah, Katrielle needed to weaken them in order to fulfill her process. They would only fight against her if they had any mental strength and that, she couldn't have.

So this was why she did what she did. Alfred Hay needed to be brought back; purely so she could decipher the power to gain immortality. And since it had been the fault of Woodrow Pride and Jessica Jane, that her process had been delayed a great extent, they were now the guinea pigs in her experiment.

And she now had the hosts available, barely even below her feet. But she needed living hosts for the procedure to take place; she needed the pure essence of the souls to gain the utmost power, the essence absorbing the powerful molecules like a brick sized sponge in a small sink of water. And having empty hosts meant that the souls were long gone. But, she had a track of the souls and would be less than hesitant to bring the souls back to their natural hosts, before proceeding in the absolute mental torture that would hopefully destroy the minds of the victims completely, of which would just make the process easier for Katrielle Hay.

And besides, they should know by now that they shouldn't toy with their fates anyway; they shouldn't even try preventing the inevitable. There was no point and it would only exhaust them out anyway. It'd be much easier, for everyone in the situation, if they just gave up now.

However, Woodrow Pride simply refused to give up and Jessica Jane was soon to struggle dealing with her own mental battlefield that loomed through her mind endlessly, much like how a blood thirsty predator would stalk an easy prey, morphing her thoughts and inner feelings into a thick paste of which she was unable to unravel in the slightest; leaving her vulnerable and completely helpless to her powers. Leaving her believing an obvious lie to escape the facts of the unbearable truth: There was no escape from this nightmare; they could only ever trust themselves. And even after that, their trust would be limited at certain times, when the worst was at it's worst. The toy Cowgirl wouldn't even be able to trust herself soon enough, not when every single point (false or fake) seemed to collapse in on her, caving in on every single comprehensible thought that even had the chance of rationalising everything that was happening to her. Her thoughts would become faint, jumping over every single detail like an escapee fleeing from the courts of justice, just desperate to get away from the inevitable punishment. The girl would be so confused that she'd even question whether the whole charade was all just a dream or whether the actions taken were even real.

And it'd be the Sheriff who would be affected the most, when he found out that the only person who could help him barely even knew him anymore, even though they had been in each others life's for as long as they could remember; literally.

This was all the better for Katrielle Hay. The more she destroyed them, then the easier it would be for her. And when she had what she wanted, she would simply trap the souls to prevent them from ever fighting for their natural hosts. Even though souls had no physical appearance, they could still attack. So this was why she was prepared to give the two of them the treatment she had given the other two children (Peter and Pertrand were they? She would've given them the names of Petey and Peanelope in the victims world if they had been involved). She'd be prepared to lock them away like she did with those other two brats: Maybe actually have the decency to trap them all in the same barricades? Or maybe just trap Woodrow and Jessica in another item, leaving the emptiness to trap their souls forever within its grasp of darkness? Whilst their natural hosts were taken advantage of?

Hay smiled at this thought. That'd show them. And then she could finally get her exact revenge once and for all, when she and her deceased husband could then retain youth and energy, where they would then spend the rest of their immortal lifes within the fresh hosts: The bodies of Jessica Jane and Woodrow Pride.

But what she didn't realize was that the sex didn't always drift into the body of the same sex. Well, for one time at least.

Wiping the smirk off her crinkled lips, she switched the basement light on and, after a few hesitant flickers, it reluctantly turned on. The rays of the blazing light completely obliterated the shadows of the darkness, leaving the sprawled bodies of Jessica Jane and Woodrow Pride, clearly visible within the center of the room.

Another smirk etched at the corners if her lips as she took in the sight, a devilish chuckle almost following the crazed grin, much like an obedient animal on a lead. Their bodies were sprawled on one another in a tangled heap as the boy seemed to grip an imaginary force within his hands; the missing doll. But Katrielle Hay knew well enough that the rag doll wasn't missing. He was the doll of which was deep within her grasp and he certainly wasn't going to escape anytime soon. And this, she was completely sure of.

Taking a few cautious steps forward, she then bent forward in order to take a hold of the girl's left hand. The silver ring was completely visible on the middle finger; the ring that went with the girl where ever she went, almost as if she had her own personal magnet and she was the north.

Yeah, the ring was still there and Katrielle Hay still had the power to control the molecules in any way she pleased. The years of practise in Witchcraft had payed off, and she was sure god damn grateful for it.

So she only let her smirk widen as she gazed at the ring in a crazed manner, a sense of absolute hunger briefly flickering through her dark eyes as she continued to gape at the one item that could trap their souls for good.

_'The Holding Ring.'_

* * *

Woody had no idea of how much time had passed before he felt the vigorous impact of the case coming into a contact with the hard surface jolt right through him.

"I can't believe we're finally going!" Al exclaimed as he closed the door to his on-board cabin with enthusiasm. "Oh this is so going to be worth it."

Sure, the cabin was small, but it was darn well cozy. And at least there was a small port hole above one of the desk, of which he had instantly shoved a box on.

Woody had no idea of why they were even heading where they were heading, but he took this as a hint that they were currently on a ferry heading to Alaska.

The Sheriff had absolutely no idea of where the Cowgirl could be, and wasn't even sure if Al even had her or not. Wait. No. She had to be here and this, he could darn well sense. She was there somewhere, and it was only a matter of time before he eventually found her.

However, Woody was almost caught off guard when Al opened his case and had to force back a gasp of surprise as Al's beaming eyes settled on him. But, after a few moments, Al's cheerful smile settled into a frown when he saw Woody's ripped arm, his inner stuffing completely visible through the ripped fabric.

"Oh damn it." AL murmured. "What am I going to do about this?"

The store manager became ost within a deep trance of thought for a few moments, before he snapped his fingers when an idea struck him.

"Ah. I know what I can do."

And then, just like that, Al left the room abruptly, to proceed in his search for someone who could fix the rip.

The Cowboy gasped instantly when he heard the door close, and stood up from his pace in the case. Al, having completely forgot to close the case.

Woody then scanned the room thoroughly, desperate to catch a glimpse of the Cowgirl. She had to be here somewhere; she just ad to be. Woody had no idea of what would become of himself if she wasn't. He had no idea of what he would do.

However, he cleared these thoughts from his head when he caught sight of the large box that stood on the desk and he made no hesitation, before climbing up to the desk, climbing on the bed (in order to leap to the desk) in the process. And before he even knew it, he was finally before the box, of which stood twice the size of him.

She had to be in there. She just had to...

With a desperate gasp, Woody leapt onto the roof of the box and attempted to peel the tape off the card board, only to find that it was impossible in the position he was in. He was going to have to make the box level with himself.

So, after a few moments of absolute struggle, he was eventually able to tip the box over with all of his strength, and he then peeled off the rest of the tape off, before forcing the flaps open, his hopes exceeding their maximum potential in those split seconds. What if Jessie really was here?

Little did the Sheriff know that Pete had somehow managed to open his own box during his time trapped in the box. The Prospector knew what was coming, and he sure was prepared.

Yeah...he certainly wasn't greeted with open arms.

Since he was almost instantly met with a fist to the face.

A/N So we now have a brief idea of what Katrielle is planning next. But, now that Woody and Jessie are supposedly in the same room as each other, will their memories remain the same?

I'll leave it at this for now:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	35. The Vines

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Woody gasped as he staggered backwards, clutching his cheek in pain as his gaze travelled towards the box. A whole mass of Styrofoam peanuts were flooding out of the box, completely burying whoever was in the box in the process.

"Ouch," Woody murmured, unsure of who exactly had hit him. "What did you do that for?"

By now, the Styrofoam peanuts had gathered around the Sheriff's feet and he could almost instantly tell that whoever had been in there was buried within the mass of Styrofoam.

Ignoring the burning pain in his cheeks Woody staggered forward, only to stumble flat on his knees as he longingly gaped at the contents. At this moment his eyes were scanning through every single ruffle and slide of the contents as his mind reeled over every comprehensible thought. Was she there? Or had he just been following a false trail the entire time. Had he ripped himself for no reason at all? Was she still playing tricks on him?

Woody did his best to force these thoughts away as he gazed at the ruffling contents that flooded the area around his feet, his right hand clutched his cheek firmly as his eyebrows arched.

"Jessie?" Woody slowly murmured, unable to keep the clear sense of anxiousness away from the tone in his voice. It took a few moments to absorb the obvious fact: She really could be there. "Jessie!"

Under the rubble, Pete forced a groan away from the back of his throat as he tried to clear the Styrofoam peanuts away from above his head. With another sense of sudden anger overwhelming the Prospector, he wanted nothing more than to just show the deficient Cowboy what he really had in him. Did Woody Pride just so happen to think that he can walk all over Stinky Pete the Prospector like an overused rug? Well, if he did, Pete was going to show him. He was not going to let the Cowboy get away easily after everything he's done to them; everything his actions had forced Jessie through. He was not going to let anyone walk out on them ever again. And the Sheriff was just going to have to learn this the hard way.

"Jessie!" Woody exclaimed, with a deep sense of panic within his voice as he dug through the overriding contents and forced them aside. "Jess! Where are you?"

Jessie, currently trapped under a mass of peanuts near the box, gasped when she heard Woody's anxious calls. She knew that voice. But, nevertheless, it seemed aged and distant, almost as if it was an ominous voice from her past; a past she was unable to decipher in the slightest. At this moment, she could only pick out that this voice belonged to the toy who left them at Al's apartment nine years before, a toy that knew the consequences of his actions very well. He had full knowledge of what Al would do the other collectibles if he left: Al would force them into storage, where they were to spend who knows how long in storage. And, to Pete, it had seemed like Woody didn't have a care in the world for them as he stormed through the vents.

However, the next vision that flashed through her mind, caught Jessie completely off guard.

_The air around her sent chills down her spine. It was freezing!_

_She choked against the restrains as her fragile, pale hands tore at her neck; tearing at the one restraint that blocked her airway completely._

_Wait... It wasn't air surrounding her: It was water. And it was beyond freezing._

_But she was unable to reach towards the surface, that divided the passage between life and death, as her hands tore at the hollow of her neck. She was unable to breath as the metaphorical vines tightened around her neck and her body. She couldn't surface at all. _

_But the vines only grew tighter as she struggled, making her eyes bulge as white spots danced around her vision. It was almost as if they were viciously taunting her. The dancing spots were completely free, they had the right of freedom. But she was being restrained within a fate that could only ever lead to death._

_Wait, was this what death felt like? The feeling within her was the utmost proof of the fact. Well, she thought it was. Her breath was slowly being torn away from her as she ripped at the vines at her neck, tearing the skin away in the process. If she hadn't been on the verge of death, she may have winced and cringed at the sight of her own blood, of which slowly radiated around the freezing water as she kicked at the darkness. But the water around her restricted her movements, making them slow and clumsy._

_This was the end; it had to be._

_But life was so close. She was surrounded in nothing but the utter dark, but she could clearly see the light; the surface of the only thing that could keep her alive._

_She continued to struggle against the restraints, but they only tightened. She tried to tear them off, but there was nothing there. It was as if an invisible force was strangling her with the utmost ease as she choked on the water, the air bubbles floating up like crazy. The young girl was too desperate to even realize that she was human once more._

_And she was drowning as the invisible restraints kept her in place within the depths of the chilling waters._

_After a few, long minutes (the longest in her life) the air bubbles began to die down as the pressure in her head increased, her eyes bulging as the spots grew larger._

_This was death. The one thing she had been hoping for within the longest moments of her life._

_And it had arrived._

Jessie gasped aloud as the vision snapped away from her sight, almost like a TV abruptly turning off in an empty room. She could still feel the pressure of the vines around her neck. And for a good few moments, she thought she had really died as she kicked the Styrofoam peanuts away. The water had been real enough. It had all been too real, almost as if she had really been there; as if she had really been tearing at the restraints around her delicate neck and her body. The feeling of the skin under her fingernails had been real enough and the chills against her body had been real enough also.

The whole vision had been horrifying enough.

But little did she know that this vision was to represent her entire situation all too well.

Perking up at the sound of her anxious gasp, Woody instantly knew who it belonged to and he felt the hopes rise within him to an unbelievable extent. Was it really her? Or were his eyes playing horrible tricks on him?

He shook his head and vigorously pushed these thoughts to the side as he dived in the direction of the voice. This wasn't what mattered now: He had to find her. She had been away from him long enough. Even though in reality it had barely even been a day, but it felt like months to him.

"Jessie!" Woody exclaimed in surprise as he dug through the contents, completely oblivious to the outraged Prospector who was angrily gaping at him.

"W-Woody...?" Jessie asked slowly in shock, the recollection of the vision dying away slightly. She couldn't believe he was really here, after who knows how long.

But then she remembered the vow Pete had made nine years before.

_"It's just a matter of time before Andy outgrows him, and when he does come back, I swear I'll make him pay for what he's done."_

Her eyes grew wide as those words echoed through her mind. She had absolutely no idea of what Pete would do to him, but she knew it wouldn't be pleasant in the slightest. She knew that the Prospector meant what he said and she was scared. Scared for herself and for the Sheriff. She had no idea of what Pete would do whilst he was in this state, and she didn't want to know.

However, Woody sighed in relief at the sound of her voice.

"Jess." He murmured anxiously, before he eventually came across her. But his face fell almost instantly at the sight of her. She was hugging her legs to her chest as she curled up into a moping ball. Wait? Was it really her? "Jess?" He then slowly asked as he reached out for the Cowgirl, unaware of the current scheme that ran through Pete's head, and completely oblivious to the whimpering horse, of which cowered behind the right flap of the box. He could sense Pete's boiling anger, and he knew this wasn't a good sign in the slightest.

"Get your hands off her!" Pete demanded before darting towards the Cowboy and pinning him to the wall of the cabin.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Woody hurriedly murmured, completely caught off guard by Pete's sudden action. The Sheriff couldn't help but rell over the obvious fact: He had been so close to her; so close to getting her back. And, even though he wasn't completely aware of it, there was a part of him that really needed her in this situation. She was the only one who understood what he was going through. Well, at least she thought so. "What are you doing?"

However, Jessie couldn't help but mutter these words as she sat up: "Y-you left us."

"Wait. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You don't understand - ouch." Woody began quickly, before wincing when Pete tightened his grip around Woody's injured arm, his eyes shooting death glares all around as the cold winds, from the open port hole, blew on his body.

"You left us you jerk!" Pete exclaimed in rage, before smiling devilishly at a crazed thought; almost as if something within him had snapped completely, something long lost behind his eyes. "And ya didn't believe me when I said the stupid brat would outgrow you. Well now look who's crawling back!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Woody asked, with a dreadful feeling that he knew what Pete was insinuating.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you jerk! Do you have any idea of what you put us through? What you put Jessie through?"

Woody couldn't help but let his eyes widen at this thought. He had been the one that had left them and, because of his actions, Jessie suffered.

"I-I..." Woody began to murmur, clearly not thinking straight. It was as if his rational thoughts were melting away as the ones of doubt flooded in. This was his fault. Jessie had been forced through so much because of his actions.

Wait? What was he thinking? He had to get Jessie out of there.

"Get off me!" Woody ordered as he used all of his strength, mainly from his left arm, to shove Pete away from him. "Jess! We have to get out of here!"

However, Jessie could only let her eyes widen and her jaw drop at Woody's demand.

Pete staggered backwards, almost stumbling in the process, but he was quickly able to regain his balance. No-one did that to him!

But Woody was unable to read Pete's ominous thoughts as he reached out for the Cowgirl. But he was left surprised when Pete threw his fist in the Sheriff's face for the second time that day and he reeled over backwards, currently completely unaware of the fact that the port hole had been eft open.

"Woody!" Jessie yelled in horror and her eyes widened to their extent when she caught a glimpse of the Sheriff stumbling over the metal encasing of the port hole.

Woody Pride could only let his thoughts reel incomprehensibly as he fell towards his uncertain fate: The depths of the icy cold waters.

He shut his eyes tightly as he braced himself for the overwhelming iciness.

But little did he know that it would never come; well, for him at least.

A/N Uh oh, Pete had just punched Woody again (For a second time), and this caused Woody to topple out of the port hole. But what will happen next?

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	36. The Convincing Reality

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

Woody was unable to shut his eyes as he unwillingly entered the trance.

_Jessie was completely visible through the dimly lit area that surrounded her; visible past the desperate charade of desperate air bubbles that ripped through the freezing waters._

_It took him a few moments to even realize where she was and when he did, he wanted to let his eyes widen to their extent. But they simply wouldn't move. He had felt this sensation before; when he wasn't able to move and when he could only watch helplessly._

_But this time, he was watching Jessie struggle against her own inevitable fate as she choked on the cold waters that continuously clogged her throat. SHe was drowning. However, this left him confused. Toys couldn't drown could they? _

_After a few long moments of watching her absolute struggle, he realized the fatal truth; The literal truth. She was in a human body, and she was drowning._

_'Jessie!' _

_He had the desperate urge to reach out to her, but his hands felt like water themselves; he was unable to move them in the slightest and whenever he tried, he felt like he was floating further back into the nothingness that surrounded him. He was able to sense that there was nothing around him, but he could see the scene clearly enough. Jessie was tearing at her neck viciously, almost as if she was trying to slit her throat with her fingernails in desperate hope to rip the metaphorical vines that only became tight as she struggled. Her face was completely pale and her hands were beyond weak as they tore at the skin, eventually drawing blood._

_The light around hr was dim, but the surface of the water was completely visible, the rays of light slipping through the mirage of liquid that surrounded her, making certain areas stand out more than others, especially the human Jessie herself. The Jessie who was so close to escaping the hell hole. So close to life; yet even closer to death itself._

_Her struggle remained vigorous, not to mention desperate, as she kicked out at the water. But her movements were restricted and clumsy, only causing the vines to tighten to an even larger extent, making her head feel increasingly heavy as her eyesight bulged._

_Woody knew that she couldn't see anything around where she was, if the water didn't make her momentarily blind, then the dim light surely would; she could only see the lifesaving light, that was out of reach and fading into a dimmer light second after second. It was obvious that only death could come after this._

_'Jessie!' He mentally exclaimed, wanting to urge her to the surface with all the will power he had. But, no matter what, his inner will had no affect on her at all. 'Jessie please!'_

_But nothing would work. She continued to struggle against the vines that only tightened around her neck, blocking any strength she had to gasp for air. Not that it would've done much good anyway, she would've only choked even further on the water that surrounded her mercilessly. _

_He wanted to close his eyes, and he would've done anything for them to close at that moment, since he knew that any hope of saving her had been completely obliterated, as well as her freedom. She tried to reach out to the surface of the water, but she just couldn't. Any movement whatsoever would restrict any passageway within her throat even further, not that it hadn't been restricted already. But it could only make everything all the more painful. However, she was unable to sense the pain as her life slowly faded away. She could only sense that heavy feeling within the back of her head grow lighter as the spots before her bulging eyes grew. Was this what death was like? This was how she felt and this, Woody was able to sense as his heart seemed to snap in half, if he even had a heart in his current state._

_She was dying within the depths of helplessness, and there was nothing he could do to help her. No matter what he tried, her struggle for life still raced on. He could shout; but no words would come out. He could scream for her; but no screeching sound would escape. He could reach out for her, in desperate attempt to save her before she slipped away; but no movement would be made. And he could throttle whatever it was that was attacking her; but no use would have come out of his desperate urge. He could attempt anything he wanted; but nothing would be of any use. There was no way he could help Jessie._

_By now, she was writhing and tearing at the restraints that kept her in the rightful position as her life drew to a nearer end. She felt like her lungs were about to explode at any moment from the high pressure that ached in her chest. She needed to breathe. But she just couldn't._

_Her mouth opened, her eyes full of terror that seemed to raid through her her every nerve, and she took the desperate attempt to breathe a breath of air. But she instead choked on the water, causing the rushing air bubbles to spray in the specific direction; the surface._

_To any person above the water, it would certainly seemed as if their was a ruffle under the water as the bubbles ripped at the surface. But they'd never take the second glance. And besides, it was too dark to even consider that there was actually a living source struggling for life in the depths of the cold water. This, and the fact that she was in the middle of no where, the vast ocean reaching out for miles on end; beyond the limits of the average imagination._

_But Jessie didn't care about this at the moment, she only cared about her own life; only took a second glance at the fact that she was so close to life, but yet so far away. And it was simply clear that she was about to die as the blood radiated through the liquid around her. She kicked out at the water again in a half-hearted manner, but now the vines seemed to dig into her skin completely. She might as well have a knife to her throat, of which was ready to kill in a single motion, without the slightest hesitation or the second thought. In another desperate urge, she tore at her neck. But this only drew even more blood, causing no damage whatsoever to the pressure of the vines. She could feel them there no doubt. But she just couldn't ouch them as they urged her life to a slow halt._

_They were slowly killing her, and she just couldn't do a single thing about it. The more she struggled, the tighter they became and if she just stopped, then there would be no pain in the slightest (even though she was unable to feel it). And she could just simply wait for death to come as she drowned within the depths of the water. Either this, or the Hypothermia would catch up and end her life even sooner._

_But, nevertheless, she kept the struggle up. She had something to fight for and, even though she had no idea what the purpose was, it hung before her clearly. So close; but yet so far away, out of reaching distance. But, if she had tried, her fingertips could've brushed against it very faintly as her vicious fight for life became half-hearted, but she was still unable to force her grip on it; it was simple too far away. Everything she kept the struggle up for was simply fading, as well as her life._

_Eventually, her eyelids began to droop, and if the salty water hadn't been stinging her eyes vigorously, then the tears may have passed through her eyelids and her head became heavy. The dancing spots grew bigger as her thoughts reeled incomprehensibly through her mind. They could've been thoughts on the ones she loved, ad how she was never going to see them again. Or it could've been the fact that she was dying of which was continuously ringing through her head - Woody was unable to tell. All he knew was that he was unable to watch this any longer._

_And for those moments, he had almost completely forgotten that Jessie was now a toy (instead of a human) and couldn't help but let himself believe that what he was seeing was really real. It all seemed too real: The helpless look in her eyes; the way she struggled against the metaphorical vines; and the way she seemed to give up on everything. It was all too much for him to handle; almost as if some invisible force was attacking, the one he cared for the most, intentionally at her weakest moment._

_But then one specific name ran through Woody's mind. A name that he never wished to hear. _

_'Katrielle Hay...'_

_But at this moment (even though it wouldn't last for long), he had no idea what that name should even mean. He had no idea who the person even was. That brief blank spot in his mind may have been the stress of the moment catching up with him. But he still had no idea why he didn't understand the name. But he knew that it meant something important. He knew that it belonged to someone of major importance; the only one person in the world (who was currently alive) who could prevent everything wrong from happening; but was the one person who could change everything he knew for the worst. And, more importantly, he knew he should know who the person was. He should know what the person was capable of. However, in this current situation, he just didn't. No matter how hard he tried, that spot in his mind still remained blank._

_But little did he understand that this would not last for long. He'd eventually realize that this wasn't reality and he'd realize what the name meant; who it belonged to. But, as he watched her weakening struggle, he felt like he wanted to drown himself. He couldn't stand the sight._

_Having completely forgotten how he even got here in the first place, he had no recollection of what Pete the Prospector did to him. Wait? Who was the Prospector again? And how did he even have that name within his overused mind? Woody had no idea. But he did know that the current sight of Jessie broke his fragile heart. He couldn't stand the sight of her in the slightest. She seemed so vulnerable to everything that was happening and it killed Woody to see that she actually was. She was so weak against the restraints, and the air bubbles, of which escaped her lips drastically, were now dying down as her life faded into practically nothing._

_Oh he wanted to shut his eyes so bad. But he just couldn't as he unwillingly gaped at the still girl who floated so close to the surface, but even closer to absolute peril. The tight metaphorical vines slowly loosened their merciless grip around her fragile neck. It was almost surprising that her neck hadn't snapped in half during her great struggle. But the horrifying fact soon became clear as the escaping air bubbles came to a halt: She was gone; she was dead._

_If it had been possible at that moment, then his lips would've quivered as the reeling thoughts crashed down on him with full force. He was unable to stand any of this as it all became clear. He had lost everything that had ever mattered to him over the years; he had lost his best friend. No, she had been more than that. He had lost the person who had the slightest understanding of what he had been through over the years. The years of neglection and pure emptiness that pretty much arrived the day he became an orphan - The day his last surviving parent died. He had lost the only person who had willngly been there for him over the years._

_He had lost the person he loved..._

_And he had allowed her death to proceed. He hadn't done anything in the slightest to prevent her inevitable fate. _

_But little did he realize that this whole vision only represented what was soon to be Jessie's situation. The one thing that would represent what she was about to go through; how she'd feel. It was the only aspect that would allow Woody to understand how she'd feel: Torn between choices that could literally snap her life in half. Torn between the choices she wouldn't be able to understand. The choices that could even possibly destroy Woody completely._

_But he was unable to understand this as he reeled over the fact that he had been unable to prevent her inevitable fate._

_'You can't prevent the inevitable, Pride. You know you can't.'_

It was this voice that completely snapped Woody out of the trance that had completely engulfed him and he awoke with a shocked start.

The light around him was dim, but whatever light there was simply reflected off the surface of the large display case that surrounded him.

Wait...? A display case? Why was he in a display case.

From what Woody had heard before hand, he had noted that Al planned on taking them to a 'unit' of some sort. But what the unit was was, Woody did not know. But he remembered Al stating that they wanted a certain selection of some sort for display; a collection of toys.

Lowering himself off the supporting stand, he curiously took a glance around out of curiosity and soon realized that he was not the only one in the display case, as well as the fact that his shoulder had been fixed. But this wasn't what mattered now.

"J-Jessie?" He asked in disbelief, his mind soon coming into the realization that the vision hadn't been real. He could clearly see her cat against the corner of the display case with her head buried within her knees, as if she couldn't believe what he had even done. "Jess." He then urged, before clambering his way over to her, only to have Jessie glumly lift her head, a look of pure disbelief and disappointment within her emerald eyes.

The Sheriff had been unable to realize that a whimpering horse, along with a completely outraged Prospector, were eying his every move. Of which only left Pete growing suspicious. He did not want that stupid collectible doll going near her.

But it turned out that Jessie could handle her own.

"You left us." She murmured weakly.

This, of course, left Woody flabbergasted as he faced the troubling situation.

Since he then realized that they were now at the unit, which could only mean that she was messing with the time line again, because the last thing Woody remembered was being on the boat.

But any recollection of what Pete did had been completely obliterated, turned into nothing more than specks of dust that had been caught in a drain pipe.

And Jessie was convinced that he left them, of which would lead to nothing particularly pleasant for the Sheriff.

A/N So now Woody really has met Jessie again. *Jumps up in glee* But nothing ever runs smoothly when Katrielle is in the way...

That's all I'm going to say for the moment:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	37. The Fatal Truth

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story:)

_Over many years (too many for the average mind to count), many people have often wondered what comes after death. _

_And, over those years, the people (of all groups) have come up with different theories as to what awaits one's soul in the 'Afterlife'. These theories varied drastically, some of which were only metaphorically possible to both mental and physical aspects. Many of which were simply a combination of one's dreams and their personal imagination (of which was inflicted into their personal beliefs) merged together to such an extent that the beliefs were imposed into the minds of others; acting like a vast virus that continued to radiate amoungst the people of Earth at a faster rate than the normal conscience can even predict. And every possible theory had followers, (whether it varied from a range of less than a dozen to just about a billion was an entirely different matter) and the followers were high believers; following everything, that they knew how, to an extent where their mind simply refused otherwise. No-one was able to inflict other beliefs upon them, and their willingness to do so was scarce. However, this did not apply to all people._

_Some people just didn't care; some just didn't follow a religion (the religion having its own belief as to what happens to one after death). And, no matter what, their was absolutely no source that could impose their own belief onto them. They could make them understand why the value was important, but they wouldn't proceed any further than that; they couldn't make them believe. Simply doing so was an impossibility; literally. Some just didn't follow anything, other than following the teachings of simply not following. Some of these were 'Atheists', ones who just don't believe in a higher power (therefore meaning that they have no religious belief in an afterlife, whatever it could be). But there were simply those who are Agnostic and are simply waiting for proof in the 'higher' power, the truth of which could arrive, but may never cease to come._

_Whether or whether not people believe in afterlife, everyone has at least had this question come across their minds once:_

_'What awaits one after death?'_

_No-one had ever known the real answer and if they had been anywhere close, they were never completely sure of their own thoughts; as if their own inner conscience had convinced them that their thoughts were nothing more than a simple fantasy: A pure day-dream that was bound to, sooner or later, be left to rot in the everlasting ashes. It never could happen. And even if some had been completely sure that they knew the answer, they were almost always wrong. And besides, they were never supposed to know until their own time had come. However, some just simply refused to follow this alternative (if it even did occur), perhaps believing that they were beyond superior when placed alongside others; maybe even supposing that their beliefs were inevitable, insinuating that they were the absolute truth. Leaving the beliefs of others to choke in the dust was all they ever did. As if they fed on the mere thought._

_Many of the possible theories of what awaited one after death were similar. Some people (Christians) believed you went to a wonderful place called 'Heaven' if you were good in your life; if you followed the rules. Whilst also believing that sinners went to a scalding place called 'Hell', a place where all thye bad people in the world were sent for a literal torture; punished for their actions taken in their living life. However, others had different beliefs. Some believed that there was a state called 'Nirvana', where one would go when they've achieved something called 'Enlightenment', of which is where one is set free from suffering and individual existence. But whether Buddhists' even knew whether anyone, they loved dearly, had achieved Enlightenment afterall is another matter. _

_All in all, the list, of the religions and possible theories of what may happen after death, was endless. And it came to no halt. It never would, no matter what people tried to convince others. It was nearly impossible to change someone's beliefs, unless they saw the light of what the other was saying. But altering the way someone saw the world had proved to be extremely difficult. It was as if they were trying to convince an unstoppable serial killer, of who craved blood, to see error in his ways when all he wanted to do was kill; the absolute hunger for inflicting torture overwhelming the killer completely as his thoughts became crazed._

_However, there was one possibility that stood out from all the others:_

_'Reincarnation'._

_This theory was as close as any living person would ever get to finding out the real answer; the answer that was to remain hidden from curious eyes as they proceeded in their thorough scan. And there was a reason behind this: No-one was supposed to know. No-one was supposed to know something that could possibly destroy them completely; incinerating their minds to nothing more than ashes that are currently on the verge of being swept away by the vicious winds that sweep through the dead night sky; racing through the air until they are forced to an abrupt halt by the strong currents of a wind ripping in an opposite direction. No living person was ever supposed to know what came after death, or the fact could literally drive them insane to a extent when they even contemplate death itself; suicide._

_And there were still some who believed that nothing happened after death. People who believed that death was just it; nothing happened after death in the slightest. When you die, you just die. And there were still those who opposed against the beliefs, even setting up campaigns to shove their personal ways down the throats of the opposer's._

_But if only they knew what could really happen. The real truth could destroy the mind of anyone; especially if they learned what Katrielle Hay could do with her own powers. She could do anything concerning the matter._

_She even had her own ways to avoid death itself._

_And all of this revolved around the available hosts; the ones she had inflicted the most damage upon._

* * *

Woody's jaw dropped as he gaped at Jessie in horror, unable to even believe what she had just told him.

"W-what?" He asked, clearly confused. He didn't leave her, that he knew. But he still couldn't help himself from simply murmuring this. "I-I didn't."

Jessie lifted her head again to gaze at Woody glumly. This was all too much for her to handle. He had left all those years before. And it seemed like he had left without a single care.

_"It's not fair!" Jessie exclaimed as she snapped around, her eyes glistening in disbelief, hatred...and defeat. "How could you do this to us?"_

_He was really prepared to leave them._

_And this was what broke her heart._

_..._

_And then he was stepping into the vent, full to the brim with absolute fury as he stormed his way through the encasing of steel. _

_What had they ever done for him? Absolutely nothing! That's what! _

_He knew fully well that they had only been trying to take advantage of him from the start, just to get into that stupid museum of which would only lead them to a lifetime of being trapped inside display cases. And how could they have been expecting him to leave his owner behind? Even Jessie should've known better, even though her entire story, concerning her previous owner, had been melodramatic._

_It was as if something snapped within Woodrow Pride, since he had never acted the same again after that day._

The Sheriff's eyes opened wide after this.

Now he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Woody urged anxiously, barely even able to come to senses with what was happening. "You don't under-"

Woody would've continued, if he had not been interrupted.

"I think she understands plenty enough," Pete spoke up, causing the slightly surprised Sheriff to turn in his direction.

"She doesn't." Woody clearly stated, seeming to notice the whimpering Bullseye cowering behind Pete's legs.

"Are you contradicting my word there Sheriff?" Pete asked expectantly, his voice seeming to be full of pure venom as he spoke.

Woody glared at Pete for a few moments, before shaking his head and turning back towards Jessie. He couldn't afford to be dealing with Pete at that moment.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Pete warned dangerously, of which could only cause the Sheriff to raise his eyebrows out of curiosity.

But it struck Woody as odd when Jessie noticed something about Pete. In fact, it struck him as more than odd.

"Y-you're outta your box..." Jessie murmured slowly, her voice weak and half-hearted. She had never seen Pete like this before, he was never out of his box.

"Yes, the men who work here at the recycling unit took me out." Pete began, before admiring the stitching on his arms as he kept a form hold of the plastic axe in his hands. "Probably just so they can reuse it."

"Wait?" Jessie suddenly asked, having no idea what Pete was even talking about. "What recycling unit?"

"Have you been deaf these past few months?" Pete began to ask, before shaking his head upon remembering that Jessie had been in storage most of the time. "Why, Al's sent us to be the faces of a brand new toy recycling industry."

Woody's jaw dropped at this and he had been too shocked by the answer to even question where Al could be (even though the store manager had simply taken his cheque and went off)

"A toy recycling industry?" Woody asked in disbelief.

And this was when the fatal truth came down on him; the literal fatal truth.

A/N And now Woody and Jessie have finally found out where Al has sent them. But how will Woody tale it when he finds out that they really recycle toys?

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	38. The Dead Man Walking

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

_It had never been possible to overcome the overriding fates. And it certainly never would be._

_It certainly was true that fate had teeth; teeth that were ready to bite as they pleased, with as little as a second warning. And its teeth were sharp, possibly even sharp enough to tear its victim into shreds within an instant. And it would give as little as one brief glance at its prey before swallowing it whole, making one's day turn for the worst without a moments notice. And would it give a care if it destroyed your life? No, was the answer._

_This fact had always been clear to both Woody and Jessie during their lifes as the years went by. The first hint to the truth had been made many years before hand, when their parents died to be exact. However, their minds had been unable to wrap around the fact that the deaths of their parents had been due to fate making its inexplicable path, and had instead been convinced that it had all been coincidental. _

_But little had they ever known that this was the biggest misunderstanding of their life's. That day, of which they had always dreaded thinking about, had been an act of fate; it had been no coincident. _

_And nothing ever was when it came to Katrielle Hay. And this was something they should've learnt a long time ago._

_But their minds simply refused to come to terms with the fact as their life's simply fell down the drain; slipping into the hands of a higher power. And they had both been unable to realize that there was nothing they could do to stop her as she proceeded to carry on with the plan. _

_There was nothing they could do to stop her. And this would've been pretty damn obvious to the average person and they probably could've spotted the fact in an instant. However, the two of them had been too caught in what was going on around them to notice anything else. And they wanted out of this hell world she had set them in. But they were to find no escape anytime soon. And they were set to travel across a journey that would involve much physical and mental conflict as their inner emotions took the ride of their life._

_Yes, there were to many passionate feelings to be felt, whether they ranged from love to hate depended. But one thing was completely sure to Katrielle Hay:_

_There was to be a whole lot of lust involved..._

Woody could only gape at Pete in horror as the information sunk in. It sure wasn't pleasant; quite the opposite actually.

However, his thoughts could oly reel as it all became clear, in the same way as an assassin would reluctantly step forward from their hiding bushes, having just been caught by the local authorities. Figuring this out was not something Woody wanted to do. In fact, he would've done anything to avoid piecing together the fatal truth at that moment. Hell, he would've even allowed himself to be taken away again in his brief state of shock and confusion. This was something he would rather not face.

But he had no choice in the matter as his inspecting mind pieced through every scanned through every speck of information; piecing together everything that Pete had just told him, to Jessie's current behaviour and then leading to everything he overheard Al mention after placing the Sheriff in the case. And, as his mind picked through every small detail, he couldn't help but notice that Jessie currently had her head buried in her knees in his periferal vision. And he would've instantly took her side, if his mind had been something thjat was more or less similar to a focused trance at that moment.

A toy recycling industry? What the hell was that?

Scanning through every specific detail that Woody had come across since arriving at Al's, his head ached simply just thinking about it.

A toy recycling industry? What in the world did Pete mean by that? Would't it be just like a normal recycling unit? If so, then why did they need to be the faces of the company when they could just simply use the faces of humans? And why would they need toys anyway? Couldn't they just use humans to represent them? It'd probably be a hell of a lot easier to just hire someone to dress up as a toy, wouldn't it? And it would certainly cost less than buying collectibles. What? Did they just decide to have real toys represent them? Would that be why it's a toy recycling industry? Since they're represented by real collectibles? Was it instead a 'Toy' recycling industry?

However, Pete still had the answer to his question. And the answer was sure to set the Sheriff on the edge of his own pure nervs; to forever dangle in the confusion that proceeded to vigorously radiate from the almost impossible alteration of their very own reality. The question surely did its job.

"Yes," Pete answered exuberantly; barely even able top believe his luck. And he was sure that nothing was going to stop his inevitable path of glory now: Nothing was going to stop him, no matter what. "A toy recycling industry is exactly what this company is."

_'Look into the words carefully Pride. You don't want to come to a misunderstood conclusion now, do you?' _A voice spoke up within the back of his mind; a voice he was sure belonged to _her._

'But what did this mean?' He wondered as the truth took its time to settle in. How can you look into the words more carefully? There was nothing to be misunderstood about it, was there? How was it even possible to come to a misunderstanding of those few words? _Was_ it even possible in the first place? As Woody thought through it for those few moments, he had come to the abrupt conclusion that he had absolutely no idea in the slightest. However, a common sense was altered within him, which was what made him ask:

"What is it for?"

At Woody's question, Pete's eyebrows arched in pure confusion as the answer completely baffled him. Woody didn't know? He had just told the Sheriff exactly what it was. And, yet, Woody still asked this question in a manner that could only display how useless Woody was at the moment. Honestl, how could he _not_ know? Al had only been talking about it the whole time getting here. Woody must've overheard something that he would be able to piece together in hope to find the answer out. So why was he asking this question?

However, Pete still answered.

"The company recycles toys." Pete stated, almost instantly causing Woody's eyes to widen.

The Sheriff had not yet realized that Jessie had known the answer pretty much straight away. She hd known what Pete meant by a 'Toy recycling industry'. But it had just taken her a few moments to get over her brief state of disbelief. However, she was unable to prevent the state of panic from overriding her nerves as she hugged her knees even tighter to her chest.

Woody just couldn't believe any of it, and still remained partially clueless to the real dangers of this situation.

"Toys?" Woody asked in disbelief as his eyes gaped at Pete in shock. "T-they r-recycle t-toys?"

If Woody hadn't been so flabbergasted at that moment, then he may have mentally slapped himself for stuttering like a buffoon. But, at this moment, he was barely even able to come to terms with what Pete was really saying. Wait? How did he even know that the Prospector's name was Pete.

After a few moments, Woody's eyes then widened to their extent. Right, he was really unable to believe any of this. How was it even possible? Pete Smith was dead; Jessie's Dad was dead. And he died over seventeen years before.

Woody sensed the overriding thoughts crash through his mind like never-ending streams, directing themselves towards the middle of nowhere as he placed his left hand on his temple, desperately trying to clear the ominous signs from his head; he wanted them away and he didn't gve a damn where they went. He just wanted them away. However, this was almost an impossibility as his every thought and initiative settled in one diection: The direction that gave proof of the fact that this was all just not possible. Pete Smith was dead! He shouldn't be here.

However, Woody was unable to remember the obvious as his right eye began to twitch vigorously, leaving Pete absolutely gobsmaced as he arced an eyebrow in Woody's direction.

"Yes..." Pete slowly answered, completely unsure of what was happening to the boy. Was he having a fit? (If it was even possible for a toy.) "That's right. But what are you doing boy?"

Woody took almost no notice of this question and then shook his head vigorously. No, this couldn't be true.

However, by now he should've remembered everything that happened over the last few days: Meeting Bonnie, the girl with the same name as his dead mother; Andy, the teenager with the same name as his dead father; and the mention of Emily, Jessie's previous 'owner', not to mention being the woman with the same as her deceased mother.

And now Pete was right there. Something definitely couldn't be right here. However, at that moment, Woody was completely lost in his own reoccuring thoughts, of which struck him at his weakest moment like a dog leaping viciously for a chunk of raw meant.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Woody murmured anxiously, barely even able to believe any of it. "This can't be happening."

Woody blinked hard before taking several deep breaths, but this didn't make him feel any better in the slightest. "You're supposed to be dead!"

At Woody's exclamation, Jessie slowly lifted her head to face the Cowboy with a shocked expression.

And boy was Pete shocked as well.

And Woody still hadn't realized how much of a danger to them this place was.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	39. The Available Hosts

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

It had turned out that Katrielle Hay wasn't metaphorically in her early eighties: In fact, she was a lot older than that.

In some ways, you could call her immortal. But she really wasn't all that powerful to attain immortalness with just a flick of the eyes; that were usually focused on just the right string within her ominous mind that would allow her to simply pull the trigger, of which had the potential to catch absolutely anybody off guard within an instant. And she would give no second warning to her proceeding victims.

In truth, she had given Woodrow Pride and Jessica Jane a decent time to prepare themselves; nine years worth of preparation actually. She had warned them all right. But did they tke any action for it? The answer was clearly a no.

They hadn't done anything in the slightest to make life's better for themselves, and setting her garden alight in flames only made the matters worse. It had been almost instantly clear to Katrielle Hay that they had delayed hr processes that day, and it sure had frustrated her beyond relief. But she didn't act upon her desperate urges to devour Woodrow and Jessica until the time was right. Since she had needed the available host to have passed the stage of childhood to perform the processes. She wasn't wanting either herself or Alfred Hay to be trapped in the body of an eight-year-old, or a child for the matter.

There had been four children that day; all of whom could've been available for being a host. But her patience had been low that day, and waiting a few extra years than she needed to was out fo the question, not to mention the fact that the Pertrand and Peter obviously shared an emotional and mental connection with the other triplet, which could only ever get in the way of the process (although she could've just as easily wiped all recollection of the two clean from the minds of the ones that had known them). And besides, Katrielle Hay had always known that it would be Woodrow Pride and Jessica Jane that she needed, and she had always known that they would be the ones to delay her procedure drastically. It had always been set that they'd be the easiest to manipulate before they were even born; Hay had always know this. However, she knew that the two triplets could lead to be of use to Woodrow and Jessica during their struggle (if they had even been there, and not trapped like they were now).

Pertrand and Peter Mason would have lead to be a major disadvantage, in Katrielle's perspective, if they had been in their natural hosts to that day. The four shared a link; even before the state conception. It wasn't a mental link and it certainly wasn't an emotional or physical link either. It was a link of a different sort: The link of destiny.

It was clear that the only people that could have given the two of them help now were the triplets. Pertrand and Peter were the only ones that could help them in this situation; the situation that the acceptable hosts just wanted to cower away from, hide away in a suitable hole within the ground. And one of these people currently didn't have a clue in hell of what was going on; whilst the other just couldn't believe what was happening in the slightest. And if he did believe what was happening, he sure wished he didn't. Life would be better if he didn't (at least he presumed so).

But Katrielle Hay knew that the two triplets had the potential to turn everything around on her if they had the chance to live in the reality. So this was the main reason why she trapped them in something that they literally had no chance of escaping out of. Keeping in them this world, to interact with others, would never lead to anything good for her. So she may as well think ahead while she still was ahead.

All in all, if everything turned out her way (of which she had already assumed would) then she could continue her own cycle of life that remained unique from the life's of everyone else; every mortal person.

Yeah, one hundred and thirty six years of this and she only improved in her processes, of which she was to inflict within a matter of what seemed to be a lifetime, but in reality would only be a few days (a week at the most). And everything only added up: The power she received from the wasted hosts of the trapped children; the mental torture she was inflicting upon Woodrow Pride and Jessica Jane; the personal experience of already living through life in two bodies; and over one hundred years worth of practice.

By now, she was in her second body. The body of which she had produced herself at the grand age of fifty. However, she had used the power of black of black magic to make her appearance seem younger to the ones on the outside. In fact, it wasn't even a natural birth. She didn't give birth to her natural child at all. And it turned out that she didn't even have to. She had managed to find an empty host, before transferring the soul (of which contained the necessary combination of both her spiritual details and the ones of her husband, which was merged together to make the perfect soul).

But the fates attacked the child before she was even ten years old and the child passed away quickly. And this was the day when Katrielle Hay completely snapped as the world seemed to cave in on her, dimming every speck of light that had the potential to blind her with its brightness. This was the day when everything in her life changed drastically, morphing her heart into coal as everything proceeded to fall apart by the roots, destroying her world completely.

So, after a long period of half-hearted mourning over the loss of the only person (more of a spiritual creation created only by chance) that was as close to her as her daughter had been. But she had been a pure mortal, no matter how she had been produced, and the fates just simply attacked her in order to punish Katrielle Hay. But their actions had simply ripped Kay apart in a way she was barely even to stand. And eventually, the guilt buried deep within her morphed into a sense of pure anger. She was mad at the fates.

And when the idea flashed upon her, she had been unable to help but do anything other than smile at the thought of becoming immortal, it would only ever teach the fates a thing or two about messing with her, or her family.

But little had she realized that the switch between bodies had only turned out so well because she had shared a blood relation with the host. And she wasn't related to either Woodrow Pride or Jessica Jane in the slightest.

So this was the main reason why the process would lead to be a lot more complicated that she would've presumed.

The switch between the bodies would not go as planned.

But it was lucky that she would have the knowledge of how to get around the specific complications as she came across them.

A/N I know the chapters a bit short, but this is only so the next one can be longer - hopefully.

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	40. The Eyes of the Bewitched

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

At Woody's sudden exclamation, Pete the Prospector became wide-eyed in shock.

What on Earth was Woody talking about? Pete knew fully well that he was not dead; he, at least, knew that much. How in the world can you be dead when you were living, standing, and breathing?

By now, it was almost completely clear that Woody was officially losing it. And, even though Woody had only been acting like this for a few minutes at the most, the look in the Sheriff's eyes said it all. It was the one clear display upon his features that gave the ominous expression that he was slowly losing it.

For those few moments, Pete had no idea what had taken over Woody since the Prospector had seemingly been caught of guard by Woody's sudden mood swing. And boy was it quite major. It wasn't the usual change of attitude, like from cheerful to depressed, it was a drastic change: Slipping from the verge of sanity to being completely mad within a space of less than a minute. And did sure did completely unnerve Pete, and for a few brief moments, he had completely forgotten why he even detested Woody in the first place. But these few moments did not last long, as Woody's hands slowly slid off his temples and slowly dragged themselves towards his eyes, shaking vigorously the entire time as Woody felt the tips of his cold fingers brush against his plastic skin; almost as if the chilling touch threatened to radiate death in a quick instant.

Gazing at the Sheriff in concern, Jessie was no less than completely confused. Not only had Woody's previous exclamation caught her completely off of her own guard, but it also shocked her in a way she was unable to even describe. Was he slipping over over the verge of sanity, or was he just simply crawling closer to the edge of complete delusion? In theory any of these possibilities were possible at this moment in time. Jessie knew that any of the theories were possible, of which only made her want to cower away from the thought and just hide from all the bad things that always seemed to dart back to her when she disappeared. Either way, both of the theories led to the same conclusion: He had either lost all sanity, or he was slowly drawing closer to becoming absolutely mad.

But it wasn't this fact that troubled Jessie the most: The Sheriff hadn't acted like this when he first arrived at Al's nine years before. He had seemed optimistic and cheerful, despite the circumstances that had been occuring at that time. But now he seemed only distant and dull; as if a major part of his soul had been ripped out of his entire body during a moment of pure weakness. And this almost threatened to tear Jessie apart. She had full knowledge of the fact that he shouldn't be acting like this. He was supposed to be calm and cool-headed. He was Sheriff Woody after all. And she could barely even look at him anymore without coming to realization that a part of him had been torn away from his soul from the vital roots; the life depending vines.

However, Jessie was unable to understand the fact that Woody's soul literally had been ripped from his natural body. But any recollection of this fact within her mind had seemingly been obliterated as easily as a directed spasm of water would extinguished the smallest of the flames that emit themselves from the most untrustworthy of all sources. Nor did she realize that what Woody was saying had been true; metaphorically speaking. She wasn't even sure whether he was the same Sheriff Woody in the first place. But he still gave her that uneasy feeling nonetheless.

"What on Earth is wrong with you boy?" Pete asked with arched eyebrows as he took several steps forward towards the ever so confused Cowboy. But the Sheriff's hands only balled into his hands into fists as his arms shot to his sides. He wasn't going to beleve any of this and he reminded himself of the fact as he glared at Pete in the eyes.

He barely even knew who Pete was, but he remembered seeing his face somewhere. Had it been during his brief trances? Woody was unsure of this at that point as his mind seemed to fog over completely; as if the mist within his mind was slowly rising to the highest surface possible.

"No," Woody quickly urged in an anxious tone. "You shouldn't be here."

Okay...now Woody really was tugging on the strings of Pete's confusion, as well as the Prospector's curiosity.

"What in the world are you on about Pride?" Pete asked, his eyebrows still arched as the words escaped his lips. And he continued to wonder what on Earth was wrong with the Cowboy, until he remembered why he now loathed Woody in the first place.

The stupid Cowboy had left them in favour of his owner, and this had been nine year's ago. So the owner must've outgrown the Sheriff by now, leaving the Sheriff to cower away in his own grief.

Well now long who came crawling back!

But Woody still had an answer to his question.

"Y-you're supposed to be d-dead," Woody stuttered helplessly as he urge his knees not to quiver vigorously. This would do him no help in the slightest. And boy did he need help at that moment.

This caught Pete completely off guard for a second time that day.

"What?" Pete asked in a careful voice, barely even able to take in what Woody was indicating. "I'm not dead."

However, Woody's eyes could only widen as he took a cautious step back, backing himself so that he was firmly against the transparent glass of the display case; the surrounding walls that locked him in this metaphorical hell hole.

"But J-Jessie's dad died." Woody quickly stammered, barely even able to comprehend what he was even saying. It all sort of just slipped from his tongue and echoed through the dense air that hung around them like a military jet scanning a battlefield for corpses.

At Woody's last statement, Jessie's eyes widened even more. But this time she it was out of pure disbelief rather than shock. What on Earth was he on about? Jessie didn't have a Dad. They were toys for crying out loud.

"Woody..." She softly murmured, trying to keep her voice from cracking ominously. "Stop acting like this. You're worrying us."

Even though Pete had been rather taken aback until now, he couldn't help but let out a deep-hearted chuckle at Jessie's comment.

"Worrying us Jess?" Pete asked, his sudden mood swing taking Jessie back completely. "Why should we be worried for him? I warned him well enough..." Pete then went on, before a broad smirk twitched the corners of his lips. "...Well now just look who came crawling back."

By now, Pete's confused expression had now morphed into solitude as all recollection of Woody's previous behaviour disappeared without a single trace in the world.

And then, just like that, Woody had absolutely no idea what he had previously been talking about. It was almost as if it had purposely been wiped from his mind without a second hesitation.

But little did he know that the theory was literal. And nor did he have any idea of the trance Jessie was then forced through as Pete, bit by bit, explained everything was going on.

However, Jessie missed it all. She missed every single word they said.

And it had been the look in Woody's eyes, just then, that had triggered it. At least she presumed so...

_'The look in Woody Pride's eyes were cold and empty as he took those few steps towards the horrified girl that remained before him. A large shack, possibly fifty years of age by now, stood behind Jessie Jane as she took those few desperate steps away._

_She was barely even able to believe what he was doing in the slightest. And his actions could only horrify her in ways she could barely even imagine. The bewitched look within his eyes threatened to snap her heart into two chunky, but completely uneven pieces._

_"Woody," She quickly rasped breathlessly, taken aback by his actions. "What are you doing?"_

_But he didn't answer as his head tilted to the side, almost as if he was scanning every single one of her fragile nerves in hope of finding her vital weakness. However, Jessie was eventually able to take this as a sign that he was completely bewitched; she knew that much now. She knew what was happening and she knew one reason behind why this was happening, however there were still other reasons to be found; but she had no idea in the slightest of how he could've let this happen._

_Taking another step back, this time reaching the limit when she found herself against the wall of the shack, she was left to scan every detail on Woody's face for something she could hopefully reason with._

_It was clear what was happening: Woody had been taken over._

_"Come on Woody," She murmured in a whisper as he took another step towards her, which meant that he was now barely even a few meters away from the cowering seventeen-year-old. "You can't let them do this to you."_

_A part of her had no idea why she was even saying that. But the other part was convincing the rest that this was all apart of a natural instinct._

_Woody (or whatever it was occupying his body) seemed to take no notice to her pleads as he took another step forward._

_"Come on Woody pl-..." She began to murmur anxiously, but cut herself off when she saw the scarring on his neck; the red scarring, or what could've possibly been burns. It all looked as if he had been strangled._

_But they couldn't kill them now...could they...?_

_However, Jessie's eyes widened to their extent when she saw the approximate size of the hand prints, of which had seemingly been embedded into his neck, and her gaze then travelled from his neck to her own hands._

_They were the same size..._

_Her jaw then dropped upon the deadly realized. This couldn't be possible. No, it just couldn't._

_But a part of her conscience believed otherwise as she gazed at her hands in shock. _

_Woody took the final step towards her, before taking a firm grip of her wrist that almost caused her to wince in pain._

_No, this couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. She had to do something about it; there had to be someway to bring him back; someway to bring the Woody she knew, wanted and cherished deeply back._

_But his hands began to burn at her wrist as his grip became firmer, almost as if he was about to mutter a spell. However, it was this that made Jessie realize what was happening, and what he was about to do._

_Oh God, she needed to do something quickly; otherwise he could be hurt, and badly. So she proceeded in the first idea that struck her mind, not even stopping to even wonder if it'd work or not before hand._

_So, quickly grabbing the scruff of his shirt with her right hand, she then pulled his as close as she could, enveloping the space between them with a fierce kiss; as if this was the only way to snap Woody out of his state,_

_However, she had no time in the slightest to even find herself caught in the moment, as the strong emotion (of which she was unable to pick out exactly) overwhelmed her completely, before a ray of scarlet light shot from one to the other; emitting from Woody's eyes to the eyes of the girl of whom he loosened his grip on; exchanging the soul from one to the other._

_Suddenly losing all consciousness, Jessie fell limb within Woody's arms, who was currently just as blank and lifeless as before, and it wasn't long before the boy drifted into an apparent slumber as well._

_They had both been human here.'_

A/N The ending was nice to write I would've made this longer, but I'll save it for the next chapter:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	41. The Wait

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

Jessie slowly lifted her head, the recollection of her previous trance seeming to echo through her dense mind as her metaphorical heart raced against her fabric chest.

Her mind reeled over the whole vision, almost as if scanning for a subtle dent that would certainly ever be found on the surface of the Earth. It was clear that she could think over it for ages, but still have no clue what was really happening. Or, even if she did have the faintest clue, she'd never come as close as to actually figuring out what it was; why it was happening. And this was what seemed to trouble her mind as she slowly adjusted to the surroundings.

She was no longer cowered against a wall, of which certainly drew the line between death and life. If it hadn't been blocking her way, then she could've simply just darted away from the gaze of the bewitched eyes and fled the area completely. She was no longer cowering before Woody; and she was no longer in the woods.

Wait...? She had been in the woods? At the time, a part of her had no idea where she could've been; and it had known she could've been anywhere in the small world they loved it. Or maybe even out of the world...

But there had still been one part of her that knew exactly what had been going on: Where she was; what was happening; and, ultimately, why it had been happening. However, this voice seemed distant and subtle; almost as if it didn't want to be heard; as if it preferred to remain out of her comprehension. It was either this, or it really wanted to push everything she could understand over the edge, therefore urging her mind to drift the last few inches towards completely insanity. And the part that understood refused to be heard, as if it wasn't even a part of Jessie at all; as if it was an unnoticed mutation, a tumour maybe? A tumour that grew larger day by day, but still remained unnoticed. A tumour that continuously grew more deadly by the second; a tumour that could kill...

But why had she been human? This was the main question that rang through her mind at that moment in time. Why had they been human? And, ultimately, why had it all seemed so real? It had seemed as if it had been a major part of their recollection; or all part of what was to come...

Hang on... How could the vision-like scene have even been a part of anything? It had been clear enough that they had both been human during her ominous vision, so how could it be real?

It couldn't be; it wasn't. How could it be anyway? She was a toy, and had been her entire life. And there wasn't even a theoretical way she could even switch into the body of a human, so it couldn't have been real. It just wasn't possible.

But it had felt real enough for sure: The fear that roamed through her every nerve as Woody took another dangerous step closer to the petrified girl (not the Woody she knew in the slightest, but definitely him still); the cold air against her skin; the bewitched look deeply ridden through his dark eyes (much darker than the ones she had known); her anxiety; and, more reluctantly, the feel of her lips fiercely brushing against his in a vicious battle to bring him back. This had probably been the most life-like of all aspects.

No, she couldn't be thinking like this. The vision hadn't even been real (well...at least she presumed and hoped that this had been the case). It was nothing more than her mind playing nasty tricks on her by morphing a vast collection and a wide range of emotions together in order to create a life like (very life like) vision within her mind. Could she even call it a vision? A vision was supposed to highlight events, of which occurred to someone else, in the past or preview the future, right? And what she had had just a few moments before definitely didn't seem to be real in the slightest. Wait, it seemed to be real. But all logic protested against the idea. It did not preview the future, and it definitely hadn't high lighted the past either. She was a toy and always had been. There was no plausible way to change that fact and there certainly never would be.

'There's always more to it than meets the eye Jane.' A voice spoke up within her mind, almost shocking her to such an extent where she wasn't even able to pick out if it was her own voice or not. 'Sometimes you just have to look through the words in order to find out.'

She would've completely lost it then and there, if some urge within the back of her mind hadn't spoken up otherwise right then. The voice seeming to be distant, yet as close as ever at the same time. Almost as if her mind and its existence were merged together in an unnatural way. But morphed together as much as they could be nonetheless.

Jessie then shook her head, trying to force the recollection of the vision, and the voices, away from her mind as her gaze suddenly shifted towards the Sheriff and the Prospector.

It turned out that she missed a lot more of the conversation than she had originally thought.

"What?" Woody asked in pure shock as his eyes widened to their extent. He really couldn't believe any of this. How are they even allowed to do this? "What do you mean they recycle toys?"

Yeah, she really had missed more of the conversation than she had previously believed.

"Exactly what I said Sheriff," Pete said in a somewhat enthusiastic tone.

Wait...she really must've missed something here. Didn't Pete seem like he wanted to slit Woody's throat before with the oldest knife he could find?

"Wha-...?" Woody murmured in disbelief. He really couldn't believe any of this. How could they recycle toys? Wouldn't that kill them?

Woody seemed to ponder over this thought for a few moments as his eyes narrowed, only for them to widen again in pure shock upon the obvious realization of it all.

"How can you even be okay with this?" Woody demanded as he clasped either side of his face with the palms of his hands. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening; this just couldn't be happening. "They're going to kill toys with this!"

At Woody's correct statement, Pete couldn't help but let a broad smile tug at the corners of his lips as he fiddled the axe in his hands carelessly, but somehow achieving the utmost precision in the process. Chuckling, in a barely audible way, under his breath, he then murmured: "Ah...but Pride, all success comes with a price."

Woody blinked hard in order to clear his thoughts, but this didn't seem to help him in the slighest; he still felt sick to the stomach even thinking about the idea.

Eventually, however, Woody couldn't take it anymore. What kind of sick-minded person (or toy for the matter) would be okay with this?

"What kind of selfish price is this?" Woody suddenly asked, his manner of disgust slowly morphing into a fit of anger.

During those moments, it was almost as if he had forgotten about the Cowgirl's existence altogether; almost as if her presence was only a whisper in the wind compared to the ominous screeches that seemingly echoed through the dense night air.

"A price I'm willing to pay." Pete answered simply, knowing that there was no way he was going to let the Sheriff escape his grasps this time.

"You'd let them be killed?" Woody asked expectantly as he felt his breaths hurriedly catch against the edges of his throat, before his heart raced against his chest.

Pete's smirk only grew wider at this; almost as if a crazed instinct had found its way into his vital nerves.

"You know that there's a price to be paid for every action taken 'Sheriff'" Pete began as he took a step towards the wide-eyed Cowboy. "And those prices are almost always paid on time."

Woody could only swallow a gulp as Pete pulled the Sheriff down so that they were currently face to face; face to face to what could've meant destruction, or certain hope. Woody couldn't help but notice how strong Pete really was, even though his figure suggested he had been trapped in a box for his entire lie whilst eating the worlds resources of 'Big Mac's'.

"But toy's are going to die if we don't do anything," Woody couldn't help but murmur as the fact continued to terrorize him completely. He knew fully well that toys would be killed if they didn't do anything about it quick enough; and they'd be as helpless as balloons in a rock-throwing contest as they struggled against their inevitable fate: Death.

However, the thoughts that troubled Pete were in no way similar to the Sheriff's.

It was still all as if they had completely forgotten that the Cowgirl, Jessie, was even there. And, in truth, she was too absorbed in the current situation to even be aware if she was breathing or not.

"Do you honestly think I care 'Sheriff;?" Pete demanded, spitting out the last word in a sense of pure distaste as he shot the Sheriff a death glare, as he fiercely forced Woody's back against the transparent glass of the display case, lifting his several centimeters off the floor in the process (of which was quite a lot for a toy of Woody's standard). "Do you have any idea of how long I've been waiting to get my shine in the spot-light?"

Woody could only shake his head vigorously as he desperately thought of what to say next.

"N-n-no." Woody quickly stammered in an anxious manner as he turned his gaze away.

Wait...? Why was Woody even acting like this? He could probably overpower Pete any day he pleased.

However, Woody found himself doing absolutely nothing as Pete glared at him expectantly.

"Well it's been too long!" The Prospector exclaimed in outrage as he forced Woody against the glass even harder.

Overlooking the scene, Jessie just couldn't simply bring herself to do anything in the slightest.

"And guess what Sheriff...you aren't going to delay me any more." Pete simply stated as his grip loosened slightly. However, before he let go, he then asked: "You got that?"

Woody only nodded; barely even aware of what was taking over him that day. He could defend himself any day, just like he had done with Eddie Vast when he saw him last.

Eddie Vast...wait? Who was he again?

"Good," Pete murmured through grit teeth as he brought his hand away from the Sheriff, snapping Woody out of his brief trance.

As Pete walked away, Woody's mind began to do the same thing; drifting away into a sudden state of unconsciousness as the overwhelming state of tiredness overtook Woody completely.

And he was barely even able to sink down to the floor and hug his knees to his chest, before he allowed unconsciousness to drag him further into the grasp of its depths.

A/N Left you on a bit of a cliff hanger there:) I'll try and move on from this soon, so that it doesn't drag on for too long.

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	42. The Lurking Death

Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

Ever since there has been life, there has always been one inevitable prospect lurking closely behind life's footsteps; mimicking its every move with the utmost precision as it attempted to direct its inner powers towards the victim every chance it just so happened to stumble across along the way.

And it will follow your every single movement until it proceeds and complete its job; the natrual instinct the lurking force to kill the host it had been assigned with. Not the soul; souls, in theory, could not be killed. But it was able to damage the host to such an extent where treatment is no option. And, if it had been, then it'd just be a waste in the first place.

There was no evidence denying the fact that, as long as there was life, death followed closely behind. And it never left. It would lurk around its prey until it found the necessary time to strike; waiting for the time that was right.

Without death, the world would be nothing less than chaotic. Overrun by the mad and the insane, leaving the sane to cower away from the world as the population continued to grow vigorously around them. Without death, then the world would be tighter than the area in a room deprived of vital air, and containing the order within the population would certainly be out of the question for everyone. Not was it only out of the question, but it would be an assertive impossibility. How was it even possible to achieve order when you can't even gather the population in the first place? It wasn't, and this was the obvious answer.

So death played a vital part in life, and it was the fates who kept death in order throughout the years. It was the fates who ordered when Death should strike (if Death hadn't gone against commanding wishes); it was fate who decided who should perish one day, and chose those who should survive the next.

And, if Death was interrupted, the fates could be angered. And, even though 'Fate' was no more than a Subaudible force that lurked through the airs, it made the rules of life. And it should decide what happens and when it should happen anywhere and everywhere, deciding the ways of the entire universe; _Should._

But, sometimes (in the case of Katrielle Hay) the fates are angered by the proceedings in the unnatural processes, therefore intervening with their own ways completely; interrupting with the ways that life should run.

There was no question that life was supposed to be natural - every single type and kind should be conceived naturally, in a way that would keep the balance between Life and Death balanced and within a steady control; basically keeping life itself in control. However, Katrielle Hay crossed the line completely. And it wasn't in the way that most people tampered with the patience of fate (most likely by proceeding in the process of IVF) in the slightest. Hay actually created a child unnaturally with the forces purely based on the sources of black magic - the power they detested.

And not only had Katrielle Hay completely gone against the ways of 'Fate', but she also continued praticing her own uses of Black Magic; and this was mainly what pushed her the last inch over the line that the 'Fates' dreaded. She had created a living source from a forbidden resource. And boy did this anger the fates.

So this had been the main reason why they made it their goal to terminate the mutational abomination. This time forcing Death to complete its job with the utmost authority as they took the last step towards eliminating the target.

And this was why they killed the daughter of Katrielle Hay. They didn't necessarily murder the child, but they instead removed the soul from the host, therefore killing the child instantly. But, no matter what they could try, they wouldn't be able to destroy the soul; that was an impossibility. Almost like trying to capture a speck of dust within a desert during a vigorous sandstorm. No matter how many times they believed they had captured the target, it would have only turned out to have been a false lead. So, after a while, they simply gave up. There was no point in trying to catch something that had no hope of being caught. And besides, the Fates didn't even know if she the girl could switch hosts or not, having derived purely from the sources of black magic.

Death had taken care of everything they needed to happen; it had killed Katrielle Hay's daughter (named Zaya Hay), and this was the main priority at that moment; to destroy the unnatural.

However, they had left the soul lurking. And little did the 'Fates' realize that souls, deriving from such a background as Zaya grew up in (before she was slowly killed by the Fates), could actually conjoin with the souls of others, if they were weak enough or if they were fighting for life in a like threatening situation, thus being the perfect shield from the 'Fates'. And saving the life of the soul she joined with.

It was a simple connection, side by side mostly, not merged together in a thick paste that would be almost impossible to decipher. But the soul instead subtly slipping into the back of the targets mind, without the slightest notice.

But, anyway, who would blame the focus for not noticing? Especially when you are on the verge of death, and especially when you were at the age where comprehending death simply wasn't an option.

Since, you see, Katrielle Hay hadn't planned the event out as good as she had originally thought. But, either way, it would'be worked anyway; no matter the delay.

Yeah, Death played a large part in civilisation. But some merely gave the aspect a second thought, whilst others let the fact destroy their life's completely as the endless theories ran through their heads in a directed ray of incomprehensible information; of which only overloaded their minds with so much information, that it will practically drive them insane without a second though in the world.

Since Death had no mercy. And knowing when it'll strike will practically ruin there life's, leaving themselves preparing for an event that was urely inevitable. And doing so would fill their senses with pure dread and absolute worry as they tried to prevent a day that cold never be stopped, when they could've simply enjoyed life to the fullest until that day. But no, humans were humans. They just _had _to be in control over everything.

Death or no Death, people will be driven insane anyway, either by the curse of immortality or by the fear of death.

And the Fates had control over Death; mostly.

But they still had Katrielle Hay in the way. However, the thing was, they had no idea which host she could be taking advantage of now (since she had moved on to another host to escape old age, of which would only lead up to death), and they knew, if she was still out there, that she needed to be stopped.

But Hay was like a whisper in the wind: Loud when she wanted to be noticed; and nothing more than a subtle stir when in hiding.

And Death was the one thing that horrified Woody in the vision he endured through next.

A/N Okay, so this is a very short chapter. But what happens next should, in my opinion, be in a single chapter.

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	43. The Painful Forgetfulness

Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

_It was true that Death could not be avoided; it was clear to most that it itself was an inevitable prospect of life._

_And Woody was able to figure this out clearly with what he saw next. Death was no more than a Subaudible force that had no mercy. It knew no fear, and it will strike when it has a chance._

_It was almost impossible for the Toy Sheriff to overlook the fact as one specific part of his mind saw everything that happened next._

_"Jessie..." Woody murmured inaudibly as he helplessly dropped to his knees before the glass of the display case. His reflection in the transparent glass was clearly visible through every single image that continued to dart through his mind so incoherently, that it made no sense in the slightest for the first few moments._

_All he could see was the dim light within the compartment of Woody could only presume was a machine of some sort. The permanent humming of the device in the back ground made it obvious enough. But the Sheriff still struggled to pick out what it even was. It could've been anything at all, well...to some extent it could be possible. However, it didn't take much for Woody to figure out who was in the machine, and he felt the unusual morphing together of the anxiety and the fear rise within him as he faced the fact: Jessie was in danger, that was obvious to say the least. _

_But then he gasped aloud when he felt something brush his shoulder gently; a hand maybe?_

_And this snapped him out of the trance for several moments, of which was long enough to realize that he actually wasn't in a display case at all. Wait...? Then where was he? The reflection of his horrified face in the glass had been clear enough. And now...it just wasn't there. But it had been there for sure, and for those few moments, the lightning-fast images (with the sound fully included) came to a halt and he felt the all too familiar surroundings settle in on him. And he instantly knew that one thing was as clear as daylight settling on a dim avenue:_

_He had been here before. Well, it was obvious enough that there had been some part of him that had been and left this recognizable place. But he had no idea how this place seemed just so familiar to him in the slightest. He had never been here before, had he? He was a collectible set to earn and deliver fortune to sellers across the entire world. He was a star set to make his face known. The Toy Star... The leader of the group that would soon earn its respect for playing such a part in such an organization that was obviously set to make such an impeccable difference to how the world ran. Once these guys started, then others would follow their steps. If they were making a difference, then what stopped them from improving the world as well? There was absolutely nothing._

_Then, soon enough, compainies like these will be overloaded with toys, of which would obliterate any of their materials from reaching the dumps. The number of toys reaching the dumps would drop drastically after these guys got started and, soon enough, the total would reach to little more than one percent of all unneeded toys. However, toys could escape the dump. Not all of them did, but there surely were ways. But there was no escape from the machines, of which was intended to break their parts down in order to make others of their kind, no escape at all; dying in these machines was an inevitable prospect, very much like Death itself. There was no escape, nor any chance of surival. Once you went in, well...it was always better not to think about it._

_And Jessie had been in that machine._

_His chest became heavy as his breaths deepened. The gentle touch on his shoulder then drifted away, seemingly into nothing as Woody had yet to find out where in the world he was, as Woody softly closed his eyes. His breaths were deep, but they were controlled to say the least. If he had had a real heart at that moment - instead of a pad of stuffing - then it would have clashed vigorously against the metaphorical barriers of his rib cage; there was no question protesting against that. And not only would it have clashed with the barrier, but it would've broken through; the pressure being too much for the obstruction to even withstand._

_However, one part of his consciousness was still there - in the dimly lit compartment of the machine. Wait, it was a compartment wasn't it? As Woody pondered over this thought for barely even the space of a second, he came to realize that he didn't have the faintest clue in the world. But, wherever it had been, he knew that she had been there; that had been clear enough. Exactly unlike a cry for help in the stage of nothingness - the world that seperated life from death; exactly unlike crying out for help whilst on the verge of death. Jessie had been there (or was there for the matter), and that part of his mind could sense it; much like how a dog, set on observing the subtle changes in the surrounding atmosphere, would perk up abruptly before an unexpected Earthquake._

_But the rest of his consciousness wasn't. And was instead located within a place that seemed all too familiar to the Toy Sheriff. But he had no idea how he even knew of the place (even though he could pick out that he was currently in an attic of some sort), nor did he know who it was that approached him gently._

_"Woody, honey..." A sweet voice, as gentle as a mother's touch, began to murmur. "What's wrong dear?"_

_But Woody was able to cut off this voice as he allowed his focus to switch to the other side of his mind; the side that saw something else._

_By now, Jessie's eyes had already snapped open to the dim light that lay around her and she awoke with gasp. Oh how she hated the dark. However, after a few moments, she didn't only realize that she was engulfed into something of which could've been equivalent to utter darkness, but she was also tightly enclosed in a very, very tight compartment. Wait, it was a compartment wasn't it? Or was it something else entirely? She wasn't sure at this moment and, to be frank, she wasn't even sure whether she wanted to find out or not. Or was it just best to let the unknown be unknown?_

_Closing her eyes tightly, she allowed the kaliedoscope of colours to bring her out of the darkness. And, even though this pained her and was the cause of a vigorous headache, it was better to believe she was away from the darkness, than to have knowledge of the fact that she still remained in the tight compartment; better by an absolute landslide._

_Wait...? Would she be able to force herself out of here, or would this be a complete impossibility? _

_She allowed this thought to roam through her mind for a few moments as her breaths rasped against her throat - she hated every second of this - before she came to an abrupt conclusion that anything could be better than this. No, everything 'would' be better than this. Even if she remained in the darkness, or in the box for the matter, anything would be better than facing both. _

_'Be careful what you wish for' An ominous voice spoke up. And, for a few moments, Woody couldn't decide whether the message had been directed towards him, or Jessie. But these thoughts didn't last long at all. Since, a few moments later, blazing lights flooded the entire compartment, only for them both to then realize that it wasn't a compartment at all:_

_It was a conveyor belt._

_With a gasp, Jessie tried to move away. But she then realized that she physically couldn't; her limbs and her neck were strapped onto the conveyor belt. And, she then also realized that the straps had been adjusted to fit her and, not only this, they could also be adjusted to fit any rag doll._

_Oh yes, she was certainly welcomed into the section of the machine that had specified in breaking down the bodies of rag-dolls'._

_And she had been scanned into the machine; it knew exactly what to do._

_There certainly was no escape._

_"Who's Jessie?" A voice spoke up, breaking Woody from his fearful trance. But the Cowboy's expression didn't seem anxious in the slightest, just half-hearted._

_However, his eyes then widened when he realized what was happening to the Cowgirl. He didn't understand much about the situation, but he certainly knew this much._

_"I have to get her," Woody murmured instantly, getting straight to the point. He had no idea how he was supposed to do this, nor did he know the reason why. Perhaps it had been drilled into his brain as easily as a dagger would dart through the sea bed? He had no idea. But all he knew was that he had to find her._

_But, it was as if Bo Peep had been prepared for this situation. And she tried to not make this clear as she knelt beside the now anxious Cowboy._

_"But you're not going to leave me, are you?" Bo asked, trying to force her tone of voice away from being sly._

_Her delicate voice only seemed to confuse the Sheriff beyond relief, and he gaped at her in awestruck._

_"What...?" He asked slowly, somehow forgetting what he even had to do._

_"Will you stay?" Bo asked, knowing what Woody was trying to do completely, and who he had been on about. It was all drilled into her..._

_"I-I don't un-understand." Woody murmured helplessly as his eyes widened in confusion._

_"Stay with me." Bo told him as she fiddled with the curl of her cane, of which seemed to Woody to be as blue as the day sky._

_"I-I..." Woody began to murmur, and would have continued on, if the feeling in the pit of his stomach hadn't suggested that it was all over. But, the thing was, he had completely forgotten what had ended; as if it had been obliterated from his mind by purpose._

_'He' was too late._

_Since, when his mind somehow drifted away to somewhere else again, all he saw was the ragged remained of fabric. The pool of the plastic had been collected away and the yarn had practically been ripped off her head. Even the stuffing had been collected._

_Yes...there was no chance of survival in these machines. And Jessie learned this the hard way:_

_By actually going through it. _

_And this ended her life almost instantly._


	44. The Change

Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

_Yes, the machine had killed her instantly._

_But it was the crazed laughs of Pete the Prospector, outside of the _machine_ - in the utmost safety - that awoke Woody into a world where his own senses overruled absolutely everything; into a world where Jessica Jane was now considered deceased:_

_Into a world where Stinky Pete the Prospector was now a killer. And into a world where the truth had struck the Sheriff so hard that he almost felt as if the impact had ripped his metaphorical heart out of his chest when it all came down on him like a ton of bricks - or, in his perspective, a truck load of Lego blocks._

_But the truth wouldn't be clear for so long. Well...at least until the shock died down. And then, it will all become clear..._

Woody woke up with a muffled scream as he darted up into a sitting position (currently against the transparent glass of the display case), his arm clutching his shoulders fearfully as he tried to make sense out of everything he had just seen.

Jessie had been there; and she had been in danger. But he hadn't had the faintest idea in the world of how she had been forced into there. Nor did he even why she was in there in the first place. Why was she in there? How did she even get there? And, more importantly, had it been real?

Just the very recollection of the vision unnerved Woody to an extent he couldn't even possibly imagine in the slightest; to an extent where he felt like upchucking would even be a better option than allowing his mind to reel over everything he saw; everything he had felt. It had all seemed real.

He hadn't the faintest idea of where he had even been, but it was as clear as stained glass that it had all seemed too familiar. Yes...it definitely had caught the Sheriff's eye, following with a stage of the utmost confusion for the Cowboy as he reeled over these strange, but certainly omninous, details of the vision. There had been a girl, Woody could remember that much, and she had clearly been something similar to what he had been. A toy maybe...?

But, Woody could only presume, he had never met someone of the sort in his entire life; he was absolutely sure of it. As sure of it as he had ever been about something in his life. He was a collectible and it had been clear that she had not been from his own set. No, it wasn't clear; it was an absolute impossibility. The doll had seemed somewhat porcelain...maybe... Woody had no idea, but the small glimpse he had caught of her face had been well enough for him to notice that it glistened unnaturally; as if the reflection itself had not been well enough for her standard. Had she been a decoration, even a collectible from another set maybe?

And she had asked him to stay. Why would she ask that and, more importantly, why would Woody even say yes in the first place? Woody couldn't tell. But he had been able to pick out that the surrounding lights (from where he had been) had shone off her face almost like a shining star. Exactly unlike the faces of Woody and Jessie.

Wait...?

His eyes widened in partial shock and absolute horror as his mind drifted back to the vision. It was almost as if he could actually change the position of his mind from one scene to the other, remaining in the exact same vision; but just seeing different things. He could literally make the consciousness of his mind switch from one of those two scenes to the other just like that. And, even though he had only the faintest recollection of the vision; this alone was enough for his mind to reel completely as he tried to make sense of it all.

But, for some reason, he the vision seemed faint and distant; almost as if it struggled the toy Sheriff to remember it at all. As if it took all the effort in the world to just remember the smallest thing (of which remained of vital importance). Nothing major; but it was certainly powerful in its own way, despite its irregular size. Certainly important enough to remember. However, the vision that Woody seemed faded and blurry at first, only for the quality to later improve; an improvement he'd rather do without.

At first, he only saw the face of the Shepherdess, smiling gently as he reached out for his left shoulder - the shoulder he was currently clutching out of pure shock and fear - in a comforting manner; as if trying to tempt the Sheriff into a world he had no chance of escaping from in the slightest. Was there a reason why she seemed so familiar (like the attic he had been in)? Or was it just the light reflecting off her porcelain face that struck the Cowboy as odd? He had no absolute idea in the entire world; and he wasn't even sure whether he wanted one or not in the first place.

However, before he could let his mind calmly drift over the thought, like a slow ferry drifting over the delicate seas, it switched against his will. And, he soon realized, for the first time as well. Before hand, it had been as if he had forced his mind to concentrate on the room entirely; as though the alternate option was too much for his heart to handle without breaking in half entirely.

And what he saw next truly did snap his heart in half. Wait, no. It shattered his heart into a million pieces, the ominous crack first forming down the middle of his vital organ - one of which he did not have - striking right into and through the absolute centre; point blank he may have called it if he had currently been in a better state. A _much_ better state.

But he remained helpless as he endured through watching the entire process - the recycling process.

Her body had been scanned thoroughly, it turned out, so this meant that the mechanical devise knew exactly what it was going to do. And knew exactly where, when and how to do it. It was programmed for absolute precision, and no less than this. And it certainly would perform its duties, and executing them perfectly was exactly what it did.

And when he tried to force the memory away, he soon found that he couldn't. So this meant that he could only watch Jessica Jane die, in pure helpessness, for the second time. And this was just as terrifying as the first; if not, then even more so.

His eyes were wide in terror as he jolted upright, banging his head on the glass case in the process. If almost felt like, if the impact had been hard enough, it could've shattered the glass into thousands of tiny little pieces. Leaving escape completely inevitable in the long run. He could just simply break the glass.

_Break the barriers Pride,_ a voice spoke up; _that _voice he knew all too well. _And you may just escape this world completely..._

Beforehand, he had almost completely forgotten about her existence until now. And it took only a few moments for Woody to realize that it had all been a stupid vision; a vision she had set up and inflicted upon him unfairly as his mind struggled to adapt to all the changes. But it _did_ adapt; that was what separated himself from everyone else. He could sense the changes.

But was Jessie able to...?

This very thought was the reason Woody almost gasped in absolute surprise (currently completely unaware of the Prospector who was eying the Sheriff curiously, Woody having woken in up on his stand).

He had almost completely forgotten that she was even here in the first place until now. Sure, he knew she had existed, but he didn't think that she was everywhere near him. And this fact made his eyes widen to their extent in shock. So it hadn't been real after all; she really was alive.

But he made no hesitation before literally diving to the Cowgirl's side, who was currently deep within a state of slumber as she rested against the glass of the display case. In the process, the Sheriff made no effort to notice that the floor of the room was completely pitch black; as though it was actually the entrance to an abyss, instead of the obstacle that he and Jessie faced to get out of here. There literally was no way to the floor, until they wanted to seriously injure themselves in the process. If he had been human (with the size of everything around him compared to the same proportion) then a fall from this height may just possibly snap his neck in half; a clean cut.

Despite the dim light that hung around them, the Woody had no need to struggle in order to see where she actually was. He knew exactly where she was anyway; as if someone had drilled the directions into him and he was able to follow them completely, without even the slightest hint of doubt flashing ominously through his every nerve as he pursued his instincts.

"Jessie..." Woody urged, waking the slightly dazed Cowgirl in the process, causing Stinky Pete's eyebrows to arch in the process. However, as per usual, the toy Sheriff was completely oblivious to the Prospectors deathly glare as he anxiously woke Jessie up.

And, despite his pure anxiety, Woody felt the hopes rise within him to an extent he had once thought impossible. What if he really could get them out of here now? Before the machine got to them.

Oh God, the machine!

Woody tried to force the thought away as he shook the Cowgirl awake (her eyes slowly opening to the dim light around them). He couldn't be thinking like that now. He shouldn't be thinking of the 'What If' situations. Like, what if the company decided to recycle them? What if they killed one of them? What if they lost each other in the process? These were all thoughts that had occurred to Woody at least once in the last sixty seconds or so.

"And just what do you think you're doing there, Sheriff?" Pete spoke up. The sound of his voice surprised Woody, causing the Sheriff to snap around in his tracks in order to gape at the Prospector in what started off as shock, but then slowly morphed into disgust.

"How can you be all right with this?" Woody asked expectantly, expecting an answer.

"Haven't I already had this discussion with you before?"

Woody took a step back towards the glass of the display case, now oblivious to the Cowgirl who was gazing at the two of them sleepily, and to the horse who remained fast asleep at the other side of the display case. However, something about this image struck Woody as odd; the distance between the horse and Jessie actually; as if they should be closer to each other somehow. But Woody pushed this thought aside as he continued to glare at the Prospector out of partial loathing.

But Pete was right though. The memory of there past discussion was now slowly travelling back to the mind of the Sheriff; almost as if a door, which had previously locked vital information out, was opening again.

"Well I'm not staying here." Woody said with a strong hint of determination within his firm voice as he then directed his gaze back towards the very confused - not to mention tired) cowgirl. "We'll get killed if we do. Come on Jessie, we're leaving."

"What...?" Jessie asked with arched eyebrows and sleepy eyes as she tried to take in everything that was currently happening. She had no idea why the Cowboy had just suddenly decided that they were to leave and, looking over towards Bullseye who was groggily awaking, she could tell that the horse was thinking along the same lines. What on Earth was the Sheriff doing...?

To Woody's obliviousness (as per usual) Pete's grip tightened on his pick-axe as he prepared for what was sure to happen next.

"We're not staying here Jess." He told her. "We'll be killed if we do."

He was about to reach for her wrist, when he suddenly found himself being forced against the glass.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Pete asked, with the hint of venom showing ominously within his voice as his threats suddenly became real; all too real...

By now, the Prospector had angled his pick-axe against Woody's shoulder, and certainly was reading to rip the seams clear from the fabric without the slightest hesitation.

"I've told you before Sheriff," Pete warned through grit teeth as his grip became firm. "Do you understand how long I've waited for a shot like this? Hmm? And you are not going to ruin my chances again, and I mean what I say you dirty scum-bag."

Woody's eyes widened in both shock and surprise at Pete's last warning. But there was no way in the world the Sheriff was going to allow any of this to happen.

"You are not going to ruin this for me!" Pete exclaimed vigorously as his grip tightened to its extent. "You got that?"

"No, afraid not." Woody remarked, unable to help the clever smile from spreading on his face. "You might wanna say it to the floor."

Woody had meant to force Pete through the glass, but had somehow tripped and ended stumbling over the edge himself as the glass shattered. And this shocked Jessie beyond relief; to an extent where she was unable to even mutter the simplest of sounds.

However, Woody was unable to do anything other than let his eyes widen in horror as he fell towards the pitch black ground. But, the problem was, he didn't land. And it remained this way for a very long time as the world morphed around him. He had felt this sensation before (many times actually) but, this time it seemed different. As if he wasn't only changing position; but also changing state.

But, even though something similar happened on the Cowgirl's behalf, it wasn't the exact same as to what happened to the Sheriff.

And it would also remain this way for quite some time...

A/N Well...I've moved the plot on a bit now. So I'm glad about this:) And it won't be ending anytime soon either, so that's another thing I'm glad about, because this story is just so darn fun to write:)

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	45. The Unsuccessful Transfer

Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

No matter what anyone could (and would say); no matter what she'd ever claim; and no matter what the fates themselves - if you had somehow stumbled across them in the back drift from one world to the other - would state. No-one could (and would for the matter) be able to tell you what really happened to Alfred Hay.

No-one could really be able to tell you how he really died; and they certainly never would if they could. The information would certainly force people to wonder what on Earth had happened to Katrielle Hay's husband after all. It surely would be completely certain that they'd discard the information almost straight away. Maybe even question whether they were actually sane or not. No-one could die such a death, could they? It just couldn't be possible...or was it really possible after all?

If they had really known that the 'Fates' had killed her husband, some several decades after the death of Hay's daughter, then they surely wouldn't believe it in the slightest and would most likely question 'Fates' sanity altogether. There was no way in the world that such a 'force' would be capable of actually killing. The 'Fates' weren't even real to begin with (most presumed). So, if they weren't real, then how could they kill?

However, most people did not know what actually happened to Alfred Hay in the first place. He just simply disappeared around a decade or so back. So, most were left to only presume that Katrielle Hay's husband had died of old age (really old age). He must've been at least ninety odd by the time he just 'dropped off the face of the Earth'. So there would've been no surprise if he had just so happened to fall stone-dead on thge ground one day when he was just completely unable to even stand life anymore; almost as if it had been too much hard work to endure through, and seemed completely exhausted from the roots of life that kept entangling themselves around him like murderous vines (hungry for blood) that wrapped so tightly around his body that he just simply choked to death from complete and utter exhaustion as Death simply caught up. Ripening the victim up before going in for the kill. It would first wait for 'Fate's' order to strike, before taking its time to wrap the victim within its firm grasp like a lifeless rope reaching nowhere.

So it would have been no surprise if Alfred Hay had just so happened to slip away from the grasp of life due to the mass burden of old age as his life proceeded in a way he could barely even control. Since, you see, Alfred Hay's transfer from one host to the other had been unsuccessful and this did not affect his internal age in the slightest. Sure, he could make himself seem younger - maybe by ten years or so - but the new host he found himself in did not provide youth in the slightest. And, more importantly, Hay had no idea how the process didn't work. She had retained her youth almost instantly after transferring her soul into the host of the girl who had once been her daughter, as well as the body morphing around her to suit her own genetic details. So she had almost looked exactly the child she had once been at eight years old (and she had, of course, had the clear intention of ageing her body by another ten years or so), all apart from the eyes. The eyes were the one specific detail that never suited the soul of Katrielle Hay. The eyes of her daughter still remained within the host. And, even though Zaya's eyes had been similar to her mother's natural ones, they were of a much darker shade. Almost as if they had seen too much for someone of age; almost as if they saw something they could never unwatch.

And Zaya had displayed a clear sign of what she saw the day before she died. She literally told her mother what it was (even though not clearly, but it had been a clear enough sign that she had been troubled by what she saw) and gave her mother the information that could've saved her life. And if her own mother had actually listened to her after all, then she could still be alive...

But Katrielle Hay had known a detail of which she hadn't known. Zaya Hay was made purely from the sources of Black Magic.

And it was mainly Black Magic the world wanted to be rid of. So this was mainly why the 'Fates' her husband and daughter; ridding them from the world like excess material that was no longer required in their practical experiment. And they may have succeeded in killing Hay herself, if she hadn't transferred herself into the host of her daughter. And it certainly would surprise them when they tracked down the source of the magic; the scent of the abomination. It was true that they could smell it; oh how strong it was. But they just couldn't _find _it. And, no matter how hard they tried, they wouldn't find her for a while. Well...just at least until her plan had been placed in action, set out flawlessly as she followed her natural instincts.

She had to find a host, to cure both her old age and to bring her husband back from the dead. And then, just maybe then, she could find the sould of her daughter (if the 'Fates' hadn't forced her out of bounds by this point) and they might be able to bring her back. Maybe even find a host beforehand? Perhaps even conceiving with their new forms once the process was complete, and then bring the soul back into the fetus before it could develop any human senses.

However, they had to _find_ the soul of Zaya Hay before they could even think about bringing her back from the dead (as well as making sure that the 'Fates' weren't guarding her, or sealing her off from reality. Like Katrielle Hay had done with the souls of Peter and Pertranda Mason). But, once she was able to find the soul, it was then that everything could be the way she wanted: With her husband and daughter Zaya, back, as well as the gift of immortality, and this was what she and Alfred could achieve once they could gather their powers together; brand new hosts; and with the 'Fates' completely oblivious to the fact that they were back - all three of them spick and spam for the life that lay ahead of them.

Yes, life would be great for Katrielle Hay once she had what she desired within her grasp. With all the griefs of her lonely past being made up for would certainly be more than she could ever need. It was set to be great for all of them. And sure, it hadn't worked last time for Alfred. But it had certainly worked for her. So what was to stop it from working again? She could just make sure that the transfer had worked before proceeding on with anything else this time. Do this, and it was bound to work.

But, first of all, she needed to deal with Woodrow Pride and Jessica Jane. And she knew exactly how she could do this.

However, she was completely oblivious to the soul that secretly detested every single move she made; every single bad thing her mother did.

And yes, this certainly was the spirit of her own daughter; Zaya Hay. The one thing in her life she wanted back the most, and was absolutely determined to find her.

But little did she know where the soul actually ended up...

A/N Only a short chapter. But there are some quite subtle details in this chapter that are quite important to the plot, so I thought that I'd display them before continuing on with the story.

I just love writing this story so much:) I think its been my favourite one to write so far. So, thanks to those who have stuck with the story so far. It means a lot!

Well, I'm rambling now...

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	46. The Sorrowful Child

Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

**_'When an enemy's neck high in water, push them under. However, when they're knee high, help them up.'_**

* * *

There was nothing that Woody could ever do to repay her. He had been there; had been within reaching distance away from her.

But, as per usual, the boy let her drift away from her again. And there was nothing he could ever do to repay her for this. Nothing he could do to repay her for not doing anything in the slightest to prevent all of this from happening. But, in truth, there really was nothing to do. He was nothing other than completely powerless in the current situation. There was nothing he could to keep them together at all; and, because of this, there was nothing he could do to in the world to repay her for everything that was happening. And, even though he had no control over anything in the slightest, there was still nothing he could do to to gain any control over the 'apparant Fates' in the slightest.

However, little was he aware of the fact that it was not the will of 'Fate' causing this all to happen. In fact, Fate as trying to stop this all from happening. But when you can smell, but not see where you're supposed to head, finding your way around an be a bit of a struggle when you can only rely on that one, single sense to capture that one scent that abominated the Earth completely; the one sense that everything relied on. However, when you are nothing but a force that can't even see past the running charades, subtle whispers in the wind can be quite hard to find, especially when you know who the cause of this all is, but have absolutely no idea where the hell on Earth they could even be. They knew who they had to find; they had to find Katrielle Hay.

And it was her they were trying to stop as she went against the permanent wills of 'Fate'. In truth, 'Fate' wanted nothing to do with her in the slightest. But when you can sense her forces of Black Magic stirring endlesly through the air for days on end, Fate really doesn't have a choice in the matter. They couldn't leave someone of that power - someone of _that _position over the Fates - free to roam anywhere they pleased. Especially not when she inflicting fate in the own way. She wasn't using 'Fate, - the force - she was inflicting fate. The difference being that 'Fate' was a force that could inflict anything it pleased (excluding the life of Katrielle Hay. You can't find control something you can't find) and that fate was the way of which something was set out - much like a time-line if this was easier to comprehend and picture.

And she was inflicting fate to 'Fates' distaste.

However, since the boy was unable to fully understand the works of the 'Fates', Woody was unable to realize that none of this was 'Fate' at all; Katrielle Hay's plan wasn't an act of 'Fate in the slightest, it was in fact an act of defiance on her behalf. And the act of defiance wasn't the will of the 'Fates' either; it was instead her inflicting fate upon her victims.

And he just couldn't help but let one though reel endlessly through his ever dense mind as he drifted into the neverending slumber of darkness:

_There surely was no way in the world he could ever repay her for what he's done. _

And this burden hung over Woody like the heaviest anchor in the world as it weighed his chest down - presumably into the abyss of absolute nothingness that would last beyond the end.

_'To Infinity and Beyond'_

At this moment, he was unable to even wonder why those words ran through his mind for a brief time as he reeled over the inevitable fact that seemed to weigh him down even more.

He and Jessie were now apart, and he hadn't even done anything in the slightest to prevent the happenings in the first place. He had sinmply allowed them to proceed. And, because of this, the one person he cared for most in the world was away from him.

And he had no idea where the hell she was.

Never mind the fact that he had no idea where he even was.

But he was sure he had this sensation before. Wait, no. He has had the exact same feeling before, and not only once. However, this time it felt more... - he couldn't think of a way to describe it, dense maybe?. The power felt stronger than it had the previous few times; almost as strong as when he experienced the sensation for the first time, feeling like he was drifting deeper into the world of absolute nothingness. Felt exactly as though he was being turned into a toy all over again.

It turned out to be quite the opposite actually...

_Gasping, he clambered against the bark of the tree, of which protruded in the shadowy air, as he desperately tried to retain his breath. _

_He couldn't ever remember being so exhausted in his entire life. It literally felt as if he was being thrown around in the biggest drained in the world, whilst every speck of energy seemed to flow out of him like flowing blood, slowly flowing down his body and through the holes, leaving only the shrivled body of Woodrow Pride to rot on top of the steel until the metal eventually rusted over completely. _

_It seemed as if every ounce of energy in his body had been stolen as he he continued to fight for air._

_How had he even get here in the first place? He hadn't been here a few days before, that was clear. Maybe he find himself in the woods the day before or so? He really couldn't remember. It all seemed like a blur to be honest; a strange, unnatural blur that simply just refused to leave his side._

_However, even though he had no idea what (or who) brought him here, the objective was as clear as natural day light to him; the daylight that seemed shadowed as it worked its way around the treetops that protruding in the air metres above his head: He needed to find her._

_He needed to find her, exactly unlike the woman he had left to die within the vines of reality as she seemed to choke to death, wearing and ripping her lungs out to an extent where the sound of the rasps themselves were painful. He needed to find the one person he needed in order to keep himself going, an urge he desperately needed._

_For a few moments, he allowed his eyes to shut as he tried to block those thoughts away; those thoughts of which could only break him down completely, before snapping his inner will in half and throwing the evidence into a rushing stream that ripped and tore at the river banks viciously as it cut its way towards its undefined destination. He tried to focus on what was important (instead of listening to the voices that rang through his mind endlessly as the seconds ticked by) to him at that moment. He needed to keep his concentration focused on the goal: He had to find her, that was clear enough._

_But little was he aware of who he had actually left behind._

_Looking around him to find a trace of anything, all Woody could see was forest; just plain forest. Nothing to it. Just bushes, trees and vines - not to mention the wildlife that could possibly be just ready to tear his throat out at any time he pleased, but Woody tried not to think in such a way._

_Well...at least he could feel lucky over the fact that he hadn't ended up stumbling into a bog yet. Nonetheless, there was no promise that he wouldn't sooner or later. It was only really time that could tell...or Katrielle Hay inflicting her own ways of fate._

* * *

_He had no idea how he had even come across her a forest of such density, but he soon came to a clearing within the trees (that wasn't really a clearing at all, but was instead a circular round on the ground which seemed to be the area of where the trees and bushes mainly ignored) that was marked by a series of stone archers, seeming to look very much like dusty pillars upon admiring the angle they stood at; almost as though they were bowing to a higher power._

_Bowing towards Jessica Jane as her pale body lay within the centre of the round in a fumbled heap; the outline of her figure protruding ominously against the pale ground that lay around her. _

_His eyes widened at the sight, and he was unable to take into account the fact that the ground was a shade of dusty white, unlike the rest of the ground found within the woods, of which remained a filthy shade of sepia as he heavily limped his way over to her. He had managed to injure his ankle sometime during the last day. But what the injury was, or how he even got it in the first place, continued to remain a simple mystery as he desperately knelt by her side. _

_The breaths emerging from his throat remained raspy as his heart continued to race viciously against his chest; almost as if it was eagerly pursuing prey that was way too fast for its liking._

_He had found what he needed._

_"Jessie," Woody murmured in disbelief as he tried to reach for her shoulder. But the problem was, he just couldn't. Every time he tried, there would always be some force preventing him from doing so. However, he was fully aware that this was not Katrielle Hay's doings. But this didn't mean that she wouldn't be coming soon._

_But, for now, this was not Katrielle Hay. And this certainly didn't seem like Jessie either... Her eyes were...her eyes were almost black._

_And there was something inside her body - _someone.

_His eyes widening to their extent, he shuffled backwards, unsure of whether if this was in any way normal or not._

_"J-Jess...?" _

_The girl simply gazed longingly at the sky as the jaw of Jessie's body began to shover._

_"D-don't be mad..." She murmured slowly, barely even audible, arching one of Woody's eyebrows in the process. That definitely was _not _her voice. "She h-had been t-too weak to c-carry on. M-my...she tried to kill her a-and I stopped h-her."_

_At this, Woody's stared at the girl in awe. This definitely wasn't Jessie; and he knew this well enough. Jessie's eyes were bright (emerald); and the eyes of this body were almost black. And Jessie's had a much stronger accent than the voice of this girl._

_But Woody could still tell that this was the body of the Jessie he knew._

_"What...? Who...?" Woody muttered in confusion, before the girl turned her head._

_Her time had ran out; the force was gone._

_"I'm sorry..." The girl murmured; her voice seeming trance like. "But I have to go."_

_Then, before Woody was even able to do anything over the matter, Jessie's eyes closed and, after a few moments, they shot open again. The eyes were of the same colour, the same texture almost. However, something had snapped within them and she glared at Woody in pure hatred. _

_Woody could only gape at her in pure horror as she dived at him and wrapped her hands firmly around her neck. They seemed to burn against his skin like hot daggers as these words rang through his head._

_'She loved you Pride, she loved you so much...and you just left her to die'_

_Having no idea in the world over what the voice was on about, it didn't take long for him to realize that her hands actually were burning against his skin as she continued to strangle him._

_And that clear, crazed look within her dark eyes remained as Woody's consciousness slowly drifted away into nothing._

A/N This chapter contains a major hint as to what may be heading this way later on in the story. So, if it's obvious, then sorry; but if it's not then...enjoy:)

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	47. The Theories of Transformation

Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

It's true that there are actually at least to different ways to morph the features of your soul around the body of a host, and these methods opposed against each other to a rather large extent, like a flame inside an ice cube, with both side competing against each other within charades; the evolving water either extinguishing the flame, or the flame evaporating the water completely. It was a battle against time, and this was certain. And if neither of the methods were enough, then this would only mean that everything could break down into nothing more than ashed that had been swept away by fierce winds.

But neither of these ways were really choices to tell the truth. It was a clear fifty/fifty chance, and there was nothing else to it.

If one's soul went into an unnatural host (one that they had not been born in) then two possible things could happen (depending on what state the host had been in previously). The host could either revolve around the soul, making this host an exact replica to the soul's previous host, or the soul could simply inhabit the host, therefore meaning that the host will appear the way it always look.

These were the two possible methods.

However, it would be a very rare process if someone had happened to encounter the reincarnation-like procedure in the second way. And it was also very rare that someone would even be aware that they're encountering any of these in the first place, since the mind would simply be wiped clean upon being reborn in another host (if this, of course, was even what really happened after death) and remembering anything of their past life in the slightest would eventually be a huge shocker for the 'Fates'; going against the will of 'Fate' unintentionally as the memories - or maybe they were just reoccurring images that moved so fast that they seemed to be moving within the darkness of their minds? - of their past selves flooded back like a rushing stream of water, of which had been gathered over passing years, being let out after being restrained; rushing back so fast that they can barely understand their own thoughts. And this was drove most of the insane completely crazy, leaving them barely able to comprehend their own conscience as their entire mind became overwhelmed with the rushing images; the flooding scenes that refused to depart the warming glow of their consciousness.

There have been reports of many claiming to know everything about their previous life, some even stating that they had been born to rule; therefore discovering ancient monuments that others had no right to find.

However, most of these cased involved reincarnation, instead of actually intentionally transferring their soul into the host of another through their own choices. And, even then, they literally have no control over how they could appear inside the host. With no genetic relevance to the host, it was almost bound that it'd be the features of their soul morphing around the host, instead of the other way around. With no genetic relevance to the host, then there would be nothing for the transferring soul to detect as it drifted from one soul to the other.

If it had found any similar genetic details, then the soul could cling onto them; therefore meaning that the transfer from one body to the other would've been completed. However, if there was no genetic relevence involved, then the soul would simply morph the facial features, body shape and practically everything, of which had once been clearly displayed upon the host, into the properties of the soul. And this would mean that the soul would end up transferring itself into a body that was soon to be an exact replica of itself; there was not denial over this. And those people who were possibly on the verge of death, and were about to transfer their soul into the host of someone else, they'd end up looking exactly like they had before they had experienced the life-threatening situation.

However, if you could control the way in which all the atoms moved, then you could almost overcome the genetic crisis entirely, and instead use the genetic theory to your own advantages by simply overtaking the body once you were in it. Use the important host as a quick and easy transfer, before obliterating every single unnatural atom in order to make her own soul morph around the host of her daughter. Her daughter who had once been Zaya Hay; the girl who heard the voices speaking to her as she slept (and sometimes before in unnecessary situations). But this would only ever work if the victim was of a genetic relation to them.

But little did Katrielle Hay understand that it was this fact that was the problem. It was nothing else.

And this was probably the main reason why her deceased Husbands new host hadn't been of any use to him. It was because he hadn't been related in any way to the host he had used; and this meant that the process had been destroyed and he was left to hide unable to hide behind a disguise to subtly make his way past the 'Fates'. Since, you see, Alfred Hay had had just as much to do with the creation of Zaya Hay as Katrielle did; meaning that the child had been half his, and half her's. So he had been beyond outraged when the 'Fates' took the life of his daughter away, and he had vowed for revenge; just like his wife had.

However, after fourty years, he had been no closer to executing his revenge than he had been in the first place. And he had been well into his tenth decade of life by that point, so there really wasn't much he could've done; especially after being trapped in the same host for his entire life.

And, when the 'Fates' had attacked him on that Summer's day in the early eighties, he had been to helpless to even hep himself as his life faded away.

The Fates had thought it was a slow and painless death.

Well they had never been more wrong.

When your lungs feel like their burning, and your chest feels like it's on fire; ir sure as well was painful.

Maybe even the most painful death known to man.

A/N Okay, very, very, very short chapter here. But there are some quite important details in this chapter that remain absolutely vital to the plot.

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	48. The Drawer's of Reality

Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

In many, many ways, reality was like a drawer; nothing more and nothing less. And could be compared to one as such.

An open drawer has the potential to reveal absolutely anything - maybe even things extending over the limit of one's imagination - ranging from small items to large objects that should never, ever be revealed to humanity (depending on the size of its container). However, the reactions to the revelation of the contents could vary drastically: From a simple shrug to a desperate cry for help as the contents seemed to dawn on their sanity like the heaviest anchor in the world. Acting as though they had the desperate urge to destroy everything their victims knew in one single quick move, without a seconds hesitation as they slowly forced the soul out of their natural host; the host they were born in; the host that would soon be as blank as a sheet of unused paper if they didn't act quick enough.

The open drawer could reveal anything, ranging from one's worst horrors, to an item that could make their life-long wishes come true. It could reveal what one wanted to keep away - what the 'Fates' wanted to keep hidden - or it could simply reveal what they wanted to make clear: Death; curses; black magic; luck maybe?; wishes; the greatest sources known to man; the unknown...

However, a closed drawer had the potential to keep items hidden from the blind eye for as long as the 'Fates' pleased. It could lock away anything it wanted; it could store anything it pleased, in order to keep it away from ordinary sight; and it had the power to keep secrets, that could ultimately destroy the minds of everything that crossed its path, or could save the world from complete and utter destruction. The barriers could conceal practically anything, and there was no way for information to leask out of the slits, of which would be the only source of air in the literal prison.

A drawer could be the clearest object within someone's line of sight, purposefully placed where it would catch someone's eye; therefore meaning that it would lure the victim over to its body, and tempting the innocent soul to look inside to catch a single glimpse of the contents, forcing the willing victim to let his curiosity take control of every single one of their senses, engulfing their own conscience as easily as a person accidentally swallowing a fly during their morning run; obliterating every rational thought they had into nothing more than dust that had been caught in a vigorous sandstorm.

Or it may be possible that the drawer had purposefully hid itself away from sight; meaning that the information it conceals was not to be seen by any man or beast. Finding out the information could therefore lead to the victim questioning their own sanity. Or, even worse, it could make them question whether it'd be better to know if they were insane or not, so then they were at least able even consider if they were simply making it all up or otherwise.

However, no matter what they told themselves, they would never be officially mad in any way whatsoever. They would simply be traumatized by what happened; no more and certainly no less. They could try and convince themselves that they had gone completely bonkers, and that their minds were simply making everything up as they went along. But this would be no more than complete lies on their behalf's; no more than the loudest screeches echoing through thin air; no more than a lie that they themselves had drilled into their own minds. Nothing more than complete trash talk. They weren't mad, and they certainly weren't imagining anything either. They saw everything they saw and there's nothing else to it in the slightest.

The drawer could possibly conceal anything, ranging from pleasant to the worst sensation that anyone has ever had. But it could, in all retrospect, contain the best thing anyone had ever imagined. And, in many ways, this was one of the reasons why a drawer could easily be compared to reality. Reality could not make any sense at all; therefore hiding the real truth from the minds of the normal. Or it could make complete sense; forcing everything that happened around them to stand out like lioness within a field of poodles. The horror of it all striking the victim with strongest force possible and the possible joy of it all metaphorically drowning the victims as they slept.

Reality could be great; it could be terrific; it could be hidden; and it certainly could be clearly displayed. This was why the instant reactions to such a matter varied from complete distraught to something that was certainly no less than utter glee. It was not something to trust. You should never trust such a matter at all. And the main reason for this conclusion was the fact that it just didn't make sense at all.

Oh yes, reality was something of which everyone had wanted to avoid at least once in their lives: Whether it was based on one kid wishing to fly, soaring high into he sky as the wind ripped around their body, sending satisfactory breezes all over, or where it'd be an adult who was sick to death from the burdens of like that just refused to leave them; refused to loosen its very, very firm grip, of which almost made them choke as they battled viciously for their lives.

Reality was also something that some would do anything to gain power over; to therefore encourage themselves to make sense out of everything that was happening to them, every single thought that rushed through their minds at a pace they were barely even able to understand in the slightest.

A drawer was very similar to reality itself, but not many realized this fact. And, even if they had at some point, it would most likely be too late by the time they figured the fact out anyway; way too late.

Reality was one thing everyone cherished. But it was also something that could destroy someone's life completely; the aspect that gave them the extra push when they were neck high within raising waters; the fact that literally had the potential to destroy anything it wanted; anything it cherished within its fragile arms.

And reality certainly was not good for Jessica Jane at this moment, especially during her time in the 'Land of Nothing.'

A/N Another short chapter...

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	49. The Piercing Screeches

Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

When Woody tumbled out of the display case, shattering the glass into a million pieces in the process as abruptly followed Pete's demise with reluction, Jessie almost instantly found herself drifting into that deep slumber (that would lead her to absolutely nothing but one of the forces she hated the most in the world: Darkness) that she sensed would bring absolutely no good news in the slightest. In fact, quite the opposite actually...

A part of her mind had no idea of what was even happening; remaining very much like a barrier that had no intention to give way, no intention to give access to what must remain hidden from the sight of the world, acting like the strongest barrier in the world that had the desperate urge to prevent every speck of comprehensible information from reaching Jessica Jane's inner conscience; the information that had the potential to do absolutely anything it pleased, or the information that could possibly choose to remain desolate, having no meaning in the slightest.

And this part of her mind knew nothing at all: It had no idea of why she was here at all; had no information on how she could even save herself from the prospects that seemed to be inevitable; offered no opinion over whether this was the fault of fate, or whether it was something else entirely (something that should never, ever be named); and it refused to offer any suggestion as to what may currently be happening to her soul as she drifted over the abyss of nothingness. This part of her mind knew nothing. Or, if it did, then it certainly did not want to reveal the vital truth. Either this, or it was simply too afraid of finding out what would happen if It knew it had known the information all along. Maybe that part of her mind was too unnerved to even want to know what was happening to her in the first place. Or maybe that part simply just didn't know; which was all the better really. You can't be punished for knowing something you don't know.

This part of her mind either didn't know, or it _didn't _want to know in the first place. Either way, that part told her absolutely nothing; it didn't know what was happened and it certainly didn't want to understand. And it acted nothing more than blank as everything she knew drifted even further towards nothing. It was either this, or the abyss of the darkness was engulfing her deeper into its chilling depths; as though her mind was more of a meal than a necessary tool for survival.

However, there was another part of her mind that seemed to know exactly what was happening, almost as though she had been through this all of this before during the mass confusion of life as she knew it. As if it knew exactly what she was going through out of nothing more or less than experience. And this part of her mind sensed that she had been through this all before. It didn't exactly know how and it had no proof to prove what it could've been whatsoever; but it could sense it was there for sure.

If it had been possible at that moment in time, then Jessie would've gasped when she took in her surroundings. Around her was nothing but utter darkness that seemed to engulf her within its very, very firm grasp; almost as if it had the intention to squeeze the sanity from her like the bitter juice from a ripened lemon until there was nothing left of her other than the worn corpse of her fragile body (metaphorical of course, because it was obvious that she had no physical host in this fate) that had just been unable to even withstand the massive burden of life anymore.

She had been in this state before; this was clear enough, almost as clear as the inevitable daylight shadowing itself over a forest, which had previously been nothing more than pitch black. She had been here before and there was no mistaking this fact.

And this fact was made clear when the piercing screeches tore through her ears; the screeches she heard when she had travelled from the girl's house, to the darkness of the box.

The screeches simply tore through her mind like falling daggers as she forced back a scream of despair. However, this wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway: _Screaming _was impossible in this state.

As well as being able to close her eyes as the vision made made itself ultimately clear.

_There was no Woody's Round-Up, and there never had been. So Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl was simply nothing more than a Cowboy doll aimed for kids between the ages of five and thirteen._

_And by the time Emily, her current owner, turned seventeen, she was much too old for silly Cowgirl dolls. Well...at least this is what Jessie told herself as Emily - nothing less than her entire world - dropped her into the donations box beside what could've been a delivery truck. However, Jessie didn't pay that much attention to the vehicle beside the box as she watched Emily slowly drive the car away, therefore meaning that Jessie's entire life was unwillingly drifting away from her, despite her half-hearted mental protests._

_So, over the years that followed, she was trapped in the box within a donations store. And she remained in this state until a young woman came searching for a western like toy for her toddler._

_And when there's no Woody's Round-Up, this means that there is no Woodrow Pride to tag along._

A/N Not a very good ending, but I was wanting to establish something I should've established near the beginning of this story. So I'm sorry for that :/

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	50. The Hilt of the Dagger

Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

_Call her what you must - it wouldn't make a difference anyway - or call her what you desire; Katrielle Hay was a merciless woman (or parasite, which ever you prefer). She was colder than a misty world full to the brim with freshly made ice; and there certainly was no stop to her doings within sight._

_Nothing got in the way as she progressed further and further towards to her own final stand, where she would then make the transformation final; where she would send the souls of Jessica Jane and Woodrow Pride for good, before discarding of their continuous prison completely. And if something did get in the way, she would be able to obliterate the brief dilemma instantly. No-one would ever go through more than one hundred years of practising the forbidden procedures of Black Magic without gaining some sort of inner power in the process. _

_And Katrielle Hay had gained much, much more than that through her own years of practice. Oh yes, her power was so great that's its own value was simply beyond imagination. Beyond normal limit. And, not only had she gained the power herself, she had gained it in another host that had once been completely normal. Well...as normal as you could be when you had been created from the sources of Black Magic. And not only had her own daughter been an abomination to nature, but now she could be considered the abomination; especially when she remained inside the host._

_She could literally do anything with hosts' and souls', this was what she specialized in after all. And if she wanted to move a soul from one particular host to another (whether the other host be empty or currently in use), all she needed was the hosts themselves and a soul to take advantage of. And when you're a controller of inner atoms, you can literally move the soul from one host to the other by just concentrating._

_So this was how she had been able to move the souls of Jane and Pride into the vacant rag dolls. _

_During the years she had waited, she had given the two well enough warnings to prepare themselves for what was to come. She had placed the rag dolls on the wooden perches that had been angled out of the ground, and she had even warned them herself through mental connection - and she continued to do so. Heck, it had been obvious enough. The fire, of which the two had taken part in setting, had avoided two of those wooden poles, whilst it completely obliterated the other two, therefore turning the smaller rag dolls (one in the shape of a male and the other in shape of a female) into nothing more than ashes that had long since been swept away by the winds that occasionally overruled the neighbourhood. And she made it even clearer by having the remaining dolls larger than the other two (the shapes of the bodies included) and this hadn't been because Woodrow and Jessica had been obviously taller and bigger than Peter and Pertranda, but it had been to indicate that the two would be 'older' when the rag doll's would be put to a use._

_Yes, she had given them enough warning. But if they were going to choose to ignore those warnings, then it'd be their own damn fault if they were hurty during the process of their lives' continuing on._

_So, in truth, she probably wasn't that merciless after all. She had warned them, when she could've just caught them by surprise; but they chose to ignore these warnings. So then let it be if they did!_

_Katrielle Hay could only hope that the ignorance wouldn't rub off on herself and her husband when the transformation was complete. And, maybe after this she could bring her daughter back once and for all?_

_However, Hay had planned on sending both Jessica and Pride into complete exile when the procedure was completed, and then she would destroy their prision completely, making them forever lost within the depths of nothing._

_But little did she realize exactly whose soul would be conjoined with one of the souls' she was about to permanently trap._

By now, Woody's consciousness was deeply buried into the state of a dreamless slumber. For the moment, he saw nothing. But little did he understand that it wouldn't remain this way for long; yes, it wouldn't remain this way for long at all.

However, for now, he was trapped within this state for an amount of time that seemed unclear. In fact, everything seemed unclear to him at this moment; as though everything he knew and everything he could understand was no more than a simple hazy blur as if he was breathing on a window that had been supported before his mind by forces greater than he could ever imagine - fate maybe? He wasn't sure (either way, he had non idea of the real meaning of fate or what the 'Fates' were in the first place to begin with) - as he unsuccessfully attempted to make sense of it all. However, this was one thing he could not do. How can you make sense of something that was as clear as a hazy blur in the middle of the night? You couldn't; this was the honest answer.

On the contrary, it would also be impossible to condence the metaphorical slide of glass that hung before his mind: There was no waty he could either inahale or exhale in his state. It was no more than an impossibility. In fact, he could only see the darkness and hear the silence as he drifted further into nothing. Feeling (or engage in using) any of his other sense was out of the question where he was. He could not smell; he could not touch; and he certainly could not taste. So here were three of his natural senses gone. He could only hear the silence and watch the darkness; that was all.

However, it could be possible that he had that extra sixth sense within his inner will somewhere, maybe even buried within the mass of incomprehesible thoughts that remained in his mind? And it may have been thi9s way because he was certainly able to sense something. Danger maybe?

Woody wasn't sure whether this would be true or not and he was aware of the fact that he had no proof to prove his instinct. But he sure could sense it for sure. It was almost as if he had been here before. Well...in this state of mind before... The state of mind where he wasn't really anywhere at all; almost as though he wasn't even in a body - a host (but Woody didn't understand the separate terms of hosts and souls yet) - but instead remained in the world that lay between life and death.

Wait...? Was he dying? Was this really what death was like? Since he felt no pain in the slightest. In fact, he didn't feel anything other than his own mental emotions conflicting against one another to form a hazy blur at that moment of time. Sure, he could feel them. But he felt no pain. And didn't you feel pain when you died? Even if you died of old age you'd feel pain as your body literally shut down on itself - just like Katrielle Hay should've been through many, many years before (but Woody didn't even remember this for now - but even this wouldn't last for long).

But what if he already was dead? What if he was drifting towards the afterlife? Actually, what was the afterlife? Woody didn't know this in the slightest.

Ever since he could remember, Woody never believed in a God, or a higher power, at all really. And why should he? What has this 'God' ever done for himself, apart from make his life miserable? Absolutely nothing, that's what this '_God' _did for him. And, even though Woody wasn't actually sure how this happened, he knew he believed in no higher power. Maybe he was just waiting for a sign before he found himself believing in something (meaning he was agnostic), or maybe he was a pure atheist.

Or maybe he wasn't even dying at all? Maybe he was just being isolated from the rest of the world by some unknown cause. Yes, this seemed reasonable enough for Woodrow Pride to believe.

However, he did not remain in this state for long. As he was then almost completely absorbed into a visual trance he had absolutely no control over in the slightest.

_Jessie's hands were shaking vigorously as she she lifted the knife above everything she could simply understand. Her hands were clenched so tightly against the wooden hilt of the knife that her knuckles were now paper white. Her whole body continued to viciously throttle from side to side as she clenched her eyelids shut, bracing herself for what was to come. _

_And she knew it was most likely death. It was whether it would be slow or painful that was one of the questions that should've loomed over her like a light anchor that had just the right weight to drag her further into the freezing waters, but light enough for her to break through the surface and gasp for vital air if she tried hard enough. However, it was this question she ignored completely._

_It was whether it would work or not that was the question. If she didn't do it right...then who knows what would happen when she herself dies, but doesn't manage to kill 'her'._

_Her hands continued to shake as she inwardly battled the force from taking over completely, trying to avoid from opening her eyes. This would mean she'd only see Woody's body sprawled on the ground. And she didn't think she'd be able to handle this..._

_The blood was slowly dripping from her wrist to her forearms, from when she had unsuccessfully had tried to remove the parasite from her body. But she ignored this._

_So, in one swift motion, the shining blade pierced her upper chest and she screamed in pain._

Gasping, Woody shot up from his deep slumber.

But when he awoke, he wasn't in that state anymore. He was somewhere much, much different.

A/N Story's moving on a bit more now:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	51. The Last Words

Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

Katrielle Hay may be able to defeat anything and everything that stood in her tracks as she proceeded to continue with her set task.

They could do literally do anything they pleased. They could do everything they wanted in a desperate attempt to stop her - they could be the 'Fates' if they pleased - but there was nothing that could stop her. She was all too powerful.

If the desperate were humans, then she could just obliterate their hosts completely - as she had done with Peter and Pertranda Mason - (of which would certainly force them to forget everything when they found themselves reborn.

Even that was just as bad as killing someone, since most souls did not have the power (or the knowledge on how to for the matter) to transfer themselves into another host, even if it was no more than completely empty - bone dry as others would call it - purposefully. They simply just did not have enough inner will power to do so. First of all, it would be a massive step forward if they even knew what was happening in the first place and, secondly, it took a directed source of power to do so. And, for most, this was something that did not have.

But Katrielle Hay did. So, if they ever crossed her path in a way that tested with the patience of Katrielle Hay, then had another thing coming.

And if it actually was the 'Fates' coming across her, then it wasn't so hard to hide now, was it? All it took was a simply force field, of which she could produce within a matter of a few seconds, and the power of which to do so. And she had the power.

However, there was one thing she was not able to defeat.

And this was herself.

The memories always flooded back...

_"Mummy!" Zaya Hay cried out in agony, the searing pain sharpening as the 'Fates' took their toll; executing their revenge to the utmost precision as they slowly (but excellently) killed the girls from the insides. "H-help me."_

_Her last "plead came out that no more than a scared, bitter whipser; but this didn't stop anything for happening._

_"S-stop." She pleaded as she wrenched forward out of absolute pain. "P-please stop."_

_Her voice now shook vigorously at every single word she murmured. She couldn't remember ever having felt such pain in her life as her insides seemed to twist against each other viciously in a battle that would last until the end - her death obviously (but she wasn't sure whether it would come to that at that moment) - the last until the bitter sweet freakin' end._

_Then, the pain around her spreading in ways she never thought she could imagine, she clenched her throat to her throat in attempt to keep herself from choking (she knew that if she started she wouldn't be able to stop). But even this didn't help; it would never help. Nothing could stop the 'Fates' when they were at there peak and had a target without their site and within a reaching distance. They were not afraid of Death - maybe even the only force in the entire world that weren't? - and they would barely even give a second thought into inflicting it onto their focus. They had no mercy, and they had no soul to care with. If they did, then they wouldn't be lurking through Earth's atmosphere now, would they?_

_Tightening her grip around her own throat, she continued to choke vigorously as her vision doubled. She couldn't ever remember being in so much pain in her entire life. But this didn't mean she was clueless as to who - what - was trying to do this to her. But she didn't really know the full reason behind why it was doing this to her. She could only pick out they were angry; the 'Fates' were angry, as they had been for a very, very long time._

_And they had told her this. Just as they still continued to do._

_'She's a bad parasite. She must be punished. She angered us. She must be punished.'_

_These were the words that ran endlessly through her mind, almost as if it was building up the power to brainwash her completely in order to achieve whatv they wanted. She's bad: She must be punished..._

_Her eyes felt they they were about to shoot from her eye sockets as those black spots danced before her eyes; it felt like it was burning holes into her lungs, of which made her terrified breaths both painful and raspy._

_"Mummy!"_

_She must be punished._

_Those words never left. And they never had, even just for a brief moment. It was as if they wanted to torture her into a painful submission as they satisfied their permanent urge to kill; as if they wanted to kill her._

_Eventually, her light-headedness took full control of her senses and she abruptly found herself falling to the floor in a fetal position, her world spinning madly around her as she did so. _

_Was this the end? It had to be the end. She had never felt such a pain in her entire life: That burning pain, the one that destroyed her from the inside out without any mercy in the slightest. The one with the desperate urge to kill; the pain that wanted to kill her._

_And, even though her eyes were continuously rolling back as her head tilted from side to side, she forced herself to stay awake when she caught sight of that silhouette. The one person she had trusted ever since she could remember. That one person who could possibly be the cause of all of this. The one person the 'Fates' wanted to execute their revenge on._

_So, in one final attempt, she murmured these words in a half-hearted whisper, forcing herself to stay conscious as her insides set themselves on fire._

_"You hurt them Mummy...and now they're angry..."_

_These were the last words she had ever spoken to her mother. These words were her last ever; presumably._

A/N Another short chapter, but some of this is quite important for later chapters:)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	52. The Weak Spirit

Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

_Her hands shook vigorously as she lifted the blade (of which she had presumed to be the sharpest knife she had ever come across but was really a dagger in reality) above everything she came across during those few moments of desperacy: Lifting the encrypted blade above herself; above the parasite who was desperate to take control of her body (or her host, but even she didn't understand the term to the full extent after everything she's faced since steeping onto the porch belonging to Katrielle Hay); lifting the cursed dagger - that was almost certainly set to destroy her life completely - above the one thing that was keeping the demented parasite from taking full control of every single one of her bodily functions - the thing that was fighting off the treacherous soul from taking over completely; the one source that has had more to do with her life than she ever could imagine._

_In truth, her soul was as weak as it had ever been. There was no way that she could stand much if she had been on her own over the years, and even the transfer between hosts could've killed her soul completely (not that it would've made a difference anyway since the transfer would've completed itself anyway - no matter her state) before she even had a chance to be in this position in the first place. _

_Once your soul weakens, it will pretty much remain weak until your soul drifts from the body of your host - in other words Death has taken its toll on the helpless victim as soon as the opportunity to strike abruptly became as clear as the ominous daylight that Death somehow managed to overshadow with the utmost ease._

_And when your soul is on the verge of death, then the strength (the inner power that the soul had once contained) the soul possesses will fall drastically until the point where the soul is literally in the weakest, most fragile, state it had ever been in. Even weaker than the soul would be at birth, the soul acting exactly the opposite as it had done at birth._

_Everyone in life is born weak. But, as they grow older, they become stronger; therefore meaning that they'd be able to handle the burdens of life with absolute ease, just like everyone else (of the same strength) would be able to do._

_But life only ever led to the soul becoming as weak as it has ever been; death, in other words. And when the soul was on the verge of being in that state, there was never any recovery. Even if something had kept them alive for so long, they could never be as strong as their inner spirit used to be. This was an utter impossibility. It was only after you slipped away from the reality of life when you became stronger - bring on a a fresh start for a new life some may call it - as you ran through a life for yet another time._

_However it was possible for souls to conjoin in order to make one stronger (possibly a soul from the dead and one who was weak; very weak actually), strong enough to keep on going as the one, who had previously been__weaker than a newborn infant, proceeded through the massive burdens of life. But in order to conjoin with another soul, then you first must have the inner will power to transfer your soul out of your host in the first place, and conjoining with another soul (without actually exchanging hosts) was in itself another great step. So, if you don't have power enough to get your soul out in the first place, then you weren't going anywhere anytime soon._

_To round it up, weak souls have practically no chance of getting through anything in the slightest with their souls remaining intact. Death would have more opportunities to strike. And when you're vulnerable, there was no way in the world you'd ever be able to stand much at all without having your own spirit drift away from your host as if your body was no more than completely unwanted._

_Weak souls are fragile: One gentle nudge and you'll break them completely._

_It turned out that Jessica Jane had one weak soul at that moment. And there was only one thing protecting her at that moment._

_But protection never lasted for long._

_Chilling at the sensation of the thick, dark nectar of the body slowly trailed down her forearm, from her slit wrist (the pain of which she couldn't feel, but she could certainly sense it to say the absolute least), and towards the hollow of her creased elbow._

_As she clenched her eyes tightly together, she could still sense the body, of who had once been Woodrow Pride (the only one who could've helped her through this), upon the filthy ground as he lay in that peaceful position - completely straight and his closed eyes gaping towards heaven - and she couldn't help but grimace at this thought._

_If she didn't stop her soon, then she'll get him as well._

_She could feel the fight within her as she braced herself for pain that would inevitably follow (possible even leading to death) and when she built up the courage, with her arms still shaking vigorously, she defeated the odds and struck the sacred dagger through her chest; piercing everything she knew as she screamed in pain. _

_She couldn't help it; the pain was excruiating._

_Which, of course, meant that Death would undoubtly follow; burying her within the chill of its depths as soon as soon as it had the clear chance._


	53. The Perfect Fit

Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

This had been the vision that had ominously rang itself, for a second time, through his mind as his eyes opened clearly to the surroundings of which currently lay around him; almost as if the scenery was waiting for just the right time to strike their target, spiralling them far into the abyss of insanity as they proceeded in their set task - to drive their targets insane as they forced their way through the endless growth that protruded around them against the dimly lit sky -

_'A state of Schizophrenia some may call it (when you can't tell what your mind imagines from te reality around you'_

- that just so threatened to close everything in on him; trapping him in nothing but a charade of darkness, in other words.

By this time, he was still hunkered against the vine covered ground (of which was absolutely covered with small pieces of dead, sodden wood and damp mud that now stained his hands - but he took no notice to this) as his breaths slowly deepened, his throat making them raspy and anxious, as he slowly inhaled and exhaled, all at that same time. However, he barely took any notice of the scenery around him as his mind tried to settle on what he had just saw: what he had heard; what he felt...

He had the strange, utterly deadly, feeling that he knew what the girl was attempting to do as she struck the blade into her chest. It had all happened in a way that made the teenager presume that she had been fighting something off - a dangerous force maybe? - as she tried to take control of what she, herself, was even doing. Her hands had been shaking in that way that certainly struck him as odd; as if she was tyring to fight something off that didn't want to go. As if she was fighting something that was trying to gain full control over each and every one of her senses -

_'Something that was trying to advantage of 'her' ' _

- as she battled with all the strength she had - of which didn't turn out to be much at all...

It seemed as if she had been fighting. Wait, no. It didn't seem as if she had been fighting; she _was _fighting. And the vision, every time his mind reeled over that moment for yet another time, proved it all the more. She was fighting; this was clear enough.

But what had she been battling against?

Any regular person would presume that she had been fighting against herself - in the aim of committing suicide of course - as soon as they saw her lift the bloody dagger above her head - _above everything she understand during those few desperate moments (seeming to have no idea why the blade was in the hands in the first place, but understanding what she was going to do; she had to kill her) - _the Autumn light reflecting against everything it possibly could; the slick metal that hadn't been scarred with the blood of Jessica Jane -

_'The blood that was needed to complete the process...'_

_- _which, of course, had been spilled when she drew the sharp blade across her left wrist several moments - minutes? She couldn't tell; time just seemed like a hazy blur hidden below a foggy glass screen during those moments - beforehand in an attempt to force the unwanted parasite away from her body; only to lead to a point where the pain, of which closely followed her actions from behind, she endured through had no point in the slightest. No benefit came from it; just pain - the pain that she could sense for sure, but was the pain she no longer felt as she braced herself for what she was about to do next.

She had felt weak, and this was clearly visible beyond her terrified expression; Woody could _see _it. It was an expression he knew all too well. Something he now wished he hadn't...

But how on Earth did he know it? He didn't even who know the girl was, did he?

Even though he wasn't sure of her real identity (through her closed eyes of course. There was no question that he'd recognize those eyes straight away if they opened), he understood that she was facing something other than herself - those mad thoughts that could choose to reveal themselves at any moment, popping up and down like the thoughts were bonkers themselves, instead of the target. Something much more disatorous, as though they could choose to end absolutely everything, anyone knew, from their lifes' completely with just a simple snap of the fingers. The simple snap of the fingers that possessed so much power it was unbelievable; beyond imagination in other words -

_'To infinity and beyond.' _Were Eddie Vast's (and Buzz Lightyear's of course) favourite words of choice. And boy did his figure of speech match this situation excellently; the _perfect _fit.

And she was facing the one with the power beyond simple imagination; the one who had the power to destroy anything and everything without even giving the matter a second thought. The one with the power that only a child could imagine: Zaya Hay; and Pertranda and Peter Mason of course...

But these thoughts never even occurred to the teenager as his mind drifted back to the whole scene all over again. His eyebrows even raising abstimentally as she tightened her firm grip on the sacred dagger; the dagger that was no ordinary dagger...

Her eyes were clenched together fiercely as her breaths shook vigorously, seeming to have an knock on effect to her arms, causing them to throttle from side to side viciously as she braced herself for the pain that was sure to follow - maybe even death; it was all inevitable. Weak souls can never stand much, especially not against the most cogent dagger in the universe.

However, not even these thoughts crossed his mind as he tried to force his eyes away from the recollection. He knew what was going to happen next; and he didn't want to see it in the slightest. But this was all apart of his own memory and he couldn't force it away from his curious conscience - he didn't want his conscience to be curious in the slightest, he just wanted to put as much distance between it and himself as he possibly could - that took every detail in; processing everything he saw into through aspects - _very _thorough aspects.

He knew what was about to happen next. He knew this all too well; he had seen this before sure enough. In fact, only a few moments before to tell the truth.

No matter how hard he tried, there was simply no way he could take his eyes away; this was an impossibility. It wasn't happening before him (that he could tell). It was all reeling through his mind as though it was as clear as ominous daylight. And it wasn't something he could easily force away from his mind. Not until it had come to its end at least.

He seemed to blank out his own body in the scene (of which was waiting for inhabitation) completely as his attention focused on the whimpering girl that stood, bracing herself for possible death as her hands shook, before his mind; it was almost as if the body wasn't even there, especially since Woody took no notice in the slightest. No notice whatsoever.

Woodrow Pride was only left to wince when the girl brought the dagger to her chest, piercing the boundary, which could only ever mean death, with the dagger. Screaming in absolute pain, her eyes shot open, revealing those emerald orbs that Woody knew all to well.

Then it surely did become clear that he knew the girl. She was the only one he could ever count on; the only one he ever had.

Jessie...

Gasping aloud, Woody then found his eyes widening to their extent when he abruptly broke from his trance.

No. That couldn't be real, could it? That hadn't even happened. So it couldn't be real.

Well...not for now at least.

It must've been his imagination getting the best of him. There was no way that could be real. Yeah...it had to have been his imagination.

However, she had been fighting something. And Woody was certain that it had been something dangerous - paranormal maybe? - something that wasn't safe in the slightest; something very_, _very powerful. Too powerful.

No. It had to be his imagination. There was no such thing as the 'Paranormal'. There was no logic in the world to prove it; just the minds of those, who were bonkers, claiming that they saw something 'supernatural' as they proceeded through the stages of life.

But it took a few moments for everything else to come back to him. It was almost as if something had purposefully held them back till just to right moment; just the right time that would allow them all to crash down on him like a heavy burden that had the desperate urge to drag him down like the largest anchor in the world: The transformation; the little girls' room; the attic; the Shepherdess; the Chicken Man; the Prospector and the Recycling Unit; and everything else since.

And this was all because of Katrielle Hay.

He couldn't have imagined all of this now, could he? Everything that had happened to him since arriving on the porch of Katrielle Hay simply exceeded imagination. There was simply no way anyone, especially someone of his age, could imagine all of this.

So it had to be real.

And Jessica Jane was also going through a similar experience.

But where on Earth was she?

And why would anyone ever do this to them? If he had once known the answer, then he had completely forgotten by now.

However, he didn't have to ponder over the thought for long. Especially since he then found himself in another trance; almost as if on cue.

_"Gimme that." Jessie demanded as she tried to snatch the match from the young boy's hand, in a hope to extinguish the flame as soon as she had it wihtin his grasp. Who knows what damage could happen if they messed with a match too much? _

_Anything could happen, so this was why Jessie quickly tore for the essence of the Devil. _

_But she had been unable to realize how close they really were to the garden, of the woman that freaked almost everyone out, until the match fell on the grass._

_In reality, a match would never set grass alight in a way that this match did to her garden. It had almost been as if the grass itself had been produced from pure gasoline; flammable gasoline._

_And when the garden suddenly caught fire, she could feel the gaze of someone no other than Katrielle Hay settle upon her and this unsettled her almost instantly._

_The look within Jessica's eyes at that moment displayed a sense of pure horror as she gaped at the ever largening flames in absolute terror -_

_'the very same look that showed within her eyes when the blade pierced her chest, only ever to lead to Death following her every move wit excellent precision...'_

_And this small, little accident would turn out to be of much more importance in later years; for all of them._

_Yes. Katrielle Hay's warnings that day surely were carried out._

Gasping again, Woody shot to his feet and placed his hands to his temples in order to keep himself from losing it completely, only to lead him into realizing something vital.

He felt skin under his fingertips. And this could only ever mean one thing.

He was human again.

A/N So, we now know where Woody is. Well, there were hints at the beginning of the chapter:) But there still hasn't been any clear evidence that may suggest where Jessie could be at this moment.

And we find this out next chapter ^_^

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	54. The Voice

Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

Through the stages of life, there had always been one saying that had been tossed around over the years from one generation to the next, of which had simply just refused to lessen its impact upon reality. It was a well known phrase that would sometimes have the impact to chance the lives' of the listeners for a greater good.

Or it could simply just anger the hearer even more, maybe even angering them to the extent where they are convinced that the saying is exactly the opposite to the message that the speaker was really trying to send them. However, no matter how hard the speaker tried, the message would simply never indent itself into the mind of the one who had been forced to listen to the well known phrase very unwillingly.

These words were often told to those who moped - waiting for death maybe? - day after day, for reasons possibly unknown; and to possibly those who were continuously wasting their life's trying to regret something they would never be able to change - never.

And it was also told to those who saw no point in life - possibly even before contemplating suicide? - in the slightest. What was the point in living when you have nothing to live for? Obviously nothing; this was no more than completely obvious.

And these words were, of course: 'You only live once'. The words of which had been tossed around from generation to generation in hopes of improving one's attitude to the matters of life (the words sometimes being cherished and sometimes loathed, depending on the circumstances of course) for the better. And these words were mostly followed by these: 'So make the best of it'

And even these few, simply words could blow off someones anger to an unbelievable extent; a dangerous extent.

Some religions would agree with this statement. Especially those of a Christian heritage. And after you lived the life, you'd be sent to either heaven or hell (depending on what sins - if any - you committed during your time of life -

'and whether God overlooked your sins or not'

- depending on how atrociously evil they were)

Christians would agree that your body only lived for once. But they still hold the belief that souls live on for the rest of time.

There were other religions that would disagree with this figure of speech completely, especially with the aspect of reincarnation looming over their shoulders like a weightless anchor - you live one life, then begin a next (of which could be decent or utterly awful depending on the life you've led)

There was one particular religion that would disagree with the message, the phrase was trying to send, and they would certainly not agree with the term in the slightest. And they almost acted as though life itself was a sin. And it certainly was clear that not one person would be alive today if they hadn't previously led a life of pure greed and selfishness, of which had forced them through the cycle again. And, because of this fact, they were doing everything and anything they possibly could to chase something that was obviously out of reach - something unreal in other words - that they still continued to pursue in desperate hopes of finally achieving what they desire; the state of piece and quite. Instead of having to endure through the havoc of life as they knew it - A state of 'Nirvana' as some called it. But life was no sin.

In fact, the whole process was a miracle. But there were people who were completely oblivious to this fact and convinced themselves otherwise.

However, there were also those who didn't believe in any sort of afterlife at all; no belief in the slightest as their minds perceived the emptiness of death (being completely unaware of 'Death' following their every move; patiently waiting for his time to strike).

These were the ones who saw nothing at all after death. The ones who were convinced that only the darkness could ever follow. Which, in all retrospects, inevitably would.

No matter what anyone thought - no matter what anyone believed - there would always be a stage, shortly after ones death, where one's soul would come across darkness (of which had the potential to last from a few, short minutes, to an indefinite number of days on the single run - days on the long run in other words. The time where the soul would just wait, possibly for a transfer or something else (something much different; dangerous maybe), patiently for who knows how long as the body of a new host became available.

All of this was an aspect of nature. It was within the souls instinct after death to do so (whether or not - preferably not - the conscience was even aware of what it was doing at the time, it didn't matter). It was within a souls nature to drift into the body of an available host after death; and this could not be stopped.

However, the reason that the 'Fates' hadn't instantly isolated the soul of Zaya Hay, into absolute nothingness, upon the time of her death was because she knew herself that there was no possible way that she could transfer herself into another host without the sneaky 'Fates' finding out. She knew too much for their liking. She knew what they're capable of, and if she had just so happened to blurt out the truth to everyone, then everything could be ruined within an instant; everything that the 'Fates' had been working so hard for to achieve. And they were NOT ready for a simple girl to ruin it all, especially since the girl was such the abomination against nature that she had been her entire life.

So if she even dared to enter another host, the 'Fates' would find out. Oh, they'd be able to sense the stench of course: The violation; the god damn violation. That was all they'd be able to smell; the only thing they'd be able to sense. In fact, they would be able to sense her in a new host even clearer than they could detect the practising of Black Magic taking place. The girl was Black Magic; so this was why her scent was so strong. She was a series of atoms, of which had been abused, covered by a layer of skin and flesh that had been made to live - in other words, the first human robot that had been made to feel...

And during these moments, the 'Fates' were made to believe that Zaya Hay only had lived once. But boy were they wrong...

When Jessie the yodelin' Cowgirl woke up to the charade of semi-darkness, everything then seemed to hit her like a ton of lego blocks; everything that something had forced out of her mind a while ago; everything that had happened to her.

And all of this was made clear as she placed a hand on either temple to conceal her thoughts: The transformation, the girl's room, the box, Al, Pete pushing Woody out of the window...

Oh God! Where was Woody?

Her eyes widening, she abruptly shot to her feet, banging her head on the ceiling of something in the process and seeming to startle someone - something - in the process.

"What...?" Jessie heard a voice murmur under his breath - a voice that was all 'too' familiar - before feeling the gaze full of concern settle upon her. "What's wrong?"

Okay, now she definitely knew that voice. She knew the voice all so well; the voice she had once utterly loathed more than anything in the world. But even this fact didn't seem to catch her attention during this situation.

It was the voice of Eddie Vast, otherwise known as 'Buzz Lightyear' in this world.

And it was during this moment she came to an abrupt conclusion:

She had lived up to the equivalent of many, many lives.

A/N I would've posted this sooner. But I had some problems with posting last night (it just wouldn't let me!) And it still won't, and I've had to go on the family computer. So, sorry about that :/

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	55. The Sitting Target

Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

Standing point blank within the centre of the forest - the centre of focus - it turned out that it hadn't been so hard for Jessie to sense something eerie -

'Something dangerous'

- about the area that stood around her. Oh yes, it was an unnatural feeling indeed; she should 'never' have to experience this feeling in her life, it was unfair.

Nonetheless, it was the eerie feeling she had experienced many times in her life. Many, many times indeed. Most of them having occurred in the last week (just so happening to seem like a lifetime to the teenager who struggled to take in the surroundings as she inhaled and exhaled continuously, trying to keep herself calm despite the circumstances) or so; to Katrielle's perspective of course. Time just seemed like a blurry haze to Jessica Jane during this time. In fact, time had seemed like that for a while. Just a blurry, freakin' haze. A stupid blur of the incoherent aspects of life being merged into a thick, sloppy paste that rendered its way across her life; a haze she was unable to look past.

However, this did not prevent her from sensing the eeriness of the area. This would 'never' stop her.

Could it even stop anything? Or was 'Time' just a force that had no purposeful impact upon the world which the endless source unintentionally affected? Did it try to do anything? Or was it just there? Just there to hang around, therefore making itself a sitting target (of which Jessie really was during these moment) - The Sitting Duck of the woods in other words - that seemed to be patiently waiting for the shot to be made. Almost as if Time waited for something to approach it, making no movements in the slightest, and waited to see what would happen if people tried to find an easy way through, instead of thinking outside the box and working their way around - the sensible option that never seemed to anyone, who wasn't logical, in the slightest; and these people had the tendency to clash right into time (the worst ever result being either death or heart-wrenching loss) rather than taking the time to stop and think it through.

The one's who forced their logic into use were the one's who avoided colliding into the grasps of time.

But if time is nothing more than a blurry haze, then how can one not accidentally stumble, with the intention of finding their way something - 'someone' - their instincts are ordering them to achieve; most likely only ever leading to something bad. Something dreadful. Something very, very dreadful.

'Something to be avoided Jane,' Were the words that abruptly rang through her mind, causing the shocked teenager to gasp and back herself against the nearest bark she came across, panting heavily as the ominous voice proceeded on; almost as if it was desperate for the thoughts within her mind to reel to such an extent where she was practically unable to even understand herself any more. Almost as if the voice possessed the urge to drive her completely insane, drawing her closer and closer to the final bate minute after minute. 'Time is not on your side. And it's running out I'm afraid...'

It turned out that the voice was right. Time was running out. This she could sense just as well as everything else around her: The eeriness; the stirring within the crisp day air; the pounding of her heart as it vigorously raced against her rib cage; her own incompehensible thoughts that just refused to make sense...

Time was running out, and she knew it.

But where was it going? This was the ultimate question; the vital question.

'Time's running out Jane.' The voice spoke up ominously, eradicating any spark of hope that Jessica Jane may have had within her a few moments before. 'And it's not something you'll ever get back.'

Clenching her eyes shut in the hope that this would all turn out to be one, stupid dream, she allowed her breaths to sharpen viciously; the simple process seeming to cut into the crisp air around her as easily as the sharpest dagger in the world would be able to cut your veins in a single slash - almost like the dagger that would soon fail for Jessica Jane in an attempt to remove the parasite from her body once and for all.

Trying to keep herself from losing it completely, Jessie attempted to keep her mind focused on one aspect:

What was she supposed to do now? She knew there was something watching her, it was clear enough. Something out there had eyes; and those eyes were focused on her every single move, waiting patiently for the girl to run.

'I have eyes' The voice responded quickly, this time forcing Jessie over to the edge. This couldn't be real. There was nothing here but herself.'

However, she then had to remind herself that she was in the woods under no coincidence.

What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to get away from this presumable nightmare?

'There's always one thing you can do' The cold, chilling voice responded. 'You can run.'

Feeling her heart race at a speed she had once thought as being unimaginable, Jessie took the advice almost instantly and she quickly took off into a run.

She had no idea where she was running to - no idea in the world. But she knew what she was running from. And she knew that she had to be fast, if she ever had any hope of coming out of this alive of course.

So she continued on, barely even aware of what she was doing as she cut her way through the forest, just knowing that she had to get somewhere.

However, the vines of reality soon caught up to her and she found herself falling face first onto the forest floor, of which was completely covered in dry mud and generously decorated with chips of damp wood that had scattered itself around; the irregular combination in other words.

She must've blacked out for a few moments or so, because when she eventually came to her senses again, she felt a knife to her throat.

A/N Well, I've finally fixed that problem! Horrah!

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	56. The Pulse

Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

To this very day, there were many aspects in the world (of which had been traced from the many, many years of unfair life) that still remained unsolved within the lives of both Jessica Jane and Woodrow Pride.

And many of these aspects proceeded in existence as unanswered questions; questions which, of course, would always be best left unanswered. Sometimes, it was just better being completely oblivious to the obvious answers to avoid coming face to face with the uneasiness (that they had no choice in the matter of facing if all was revealed) which had the potential to turn them inside out before they even had a chance to question their sanity - the sanity that, by then, would have been completely extinguished by the endless winds that tore vigorously through their minds; the winds being the endless charade of unanswered questions of course. It was almost as though the metaphorical winds were intentionally toying with their coherent thoughts in order to form one hazy blur. One freakin' hazy blur of a thought that almost went along with the never ending time...

These were questions that still continued to roam through them till this very day (some of them only having occurred to them for barely even a week), and hastened to leave until the toll has been tilted in the direction of their favour. Refused to force a halt their actions until they had achieved what they had been set to achieve.

These were the questions that they could never answer; the questions they weren't even sure they wanted answers for in the first place. In all retrospects, why would you want to find out the answers in the first place? What benefit could possibly come out of knowing? Was there even any point?

In truth, the answer was a down right 'no'. There really was no point in finding out the answers. In fact, it was probably best to let the unknown remain unknown. After all, you couldn't be disturbed by knowing something you don't know, right?

There were many questions running through their minds that they had no answer to in the slightest: Why would anyone ever do such a thing to them in the first place? How could someone do this (it wasn't even possible, was it?)? And, mainly, why would she toy with their heads like this? Why would she add insult to their injuries simply because they committed the small offense that had done?

And what was she?

The answer to these questions could swerve in two possible directions: It could be good or bad, depending on the current state of their minds.

The biggest trouble of them all must've been the fact that both Woodrow Pride and Jessica Jane had absolutely no idea how the transformation from one soul to the other worked. But neither of them would be able to deny the fact that it had been Katrielle Hay behind this all. Especially since they saw her commit the acts she did. Well...Jessica did and Woody didn't. But it was definitely her voice that he permanently heard ringing through his mind like an echoing Church bell, soaring endlessly through the night until it had awoke everyone from their brief slumber. And he could tell this, so he was unable to deny the fact in the slightest. Besides, what good would it do if he tried to block the inevitable from his mind? There was none; it would reach his mind sooner or later anyway.

Well, it was better sooner than later to tell the truth. It was always better this way. So he may as well convince himself that it was the fault of Katrielle Hay, rather than forcing himself to believe something that obviously wasn't true; something that just didn't fit in.

So they weren't left clueless for the moment. But it wouldn't necessarily remain this way for long.

Besides, there was a bigger question that hung around like a weightless as it carefully cut its way through the prospects of life. But this question wasn't directed towards either Woody or Jessie (even though the matter of the subject concerned her herself).

It was instead directed towards the paramedics that had treated the seriously injured infant the day her mother died in the devastating car incident.

Se had literally been on the verge of death and, no matter what they tried, their attempts to keep her conscious failed drastically, therefore causing any hopes of keeping the infant alive to fade into the background. She was still alive, this was for sure, but she was still dying. And, during these moments, the main paramedic reckoned the infant had less than minutes to live and was certainly ready to time her death as the dull pulses began to fade as well.

However, after a few endless moments, the pulses sharpened ominously - surely a miracle in the process - and quickened, raising a few curious eyebrows in the process.

Before the main paramedic could even examine the outstanding aspect, the heartbeat increased to such an extent that was surely just impossible considering the infant's current condition - it couldn't be real.

But, before he could do anything else, her eyes shot open to the dim light around her, of which purely was insane for one main reason:

She had just drifted into unconsciousness.

Those who had encountered the situation may even suggest that the child had come back from the dead...

A/N Sorry for the very short chapter. But I swear the next will be longer ^_^

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	57. The Place Too Far Away

Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

When Jessie suddenly snapped herself out of the brief trance, of which had possessed the power to overwhelm her completely (a toll she had come to subtle terms with over the last few minutes or so), she couldn't remember anything of the vision in the slightest.

She was as clueless as ever when she found herself gaping at the floor beneath her in pure awe.

A strange sensation then crept up to the Cowgirl as she reeled over those very few thoughts. It was the feeling that that she was completely missing something that she should have understood by now - the feeling that her mind had fully blocked something that she should know by now from reaching her conscience; the sensation she had certainly felt before.

However, the first time she felt this way was when she saw Woody for the first time in the display case. She had barely even known who he had been at that moment, apart from the fact that he had left them all and presumed that he was the reason for her being trapped in the darkness -

'That awful darkness...'

- in the first place. But she had later realized that he had never left - not really. How can you leave someone in a world that doesn't exist?

Wait. Did this world even exist in the first place? Did any world (including her natural one) even exist in the slightest? Or were they just figures of someones over creative imagination?

On this matter, was she even real? Or was she just imaginary?

There was honestly no way that reality could produce what she's been through in her eventful life. She had been turned into a God damn toy for crying out loud! This definitely shouldn't be a natural process -

'It isn't a natural process Jane', a voice suddenly spoke up from the back of her mind. 'And you know it isn't. But it's real Jessica; everything you see is real...'

Jessie knew who the voice belonged to almost as soon as those words were spoken. She didn't know how she knew so or why. But she did know it belonged to Katrielle Hay and this was for certain. There was no question about it.

And there was also no question against the fact that everything was 'her' fault. And this was what Jessie was sure of the most.

But she still had no idea why she couldn't remember the previous vision. She usually remembered them like the back of her hand (which was now plastic of course), but not this one. And, even though there was a part of her mind (blocked) that seemed to recall the vision; it was almost certainly out of her very own reach. Close enough to see but to far enough to feel.

There had definitely been one part of her mind (well something within her...it just seemed withdrawn to be honest) that knew it all - the section of her conscience that could 'hear'. Not only had it seen the vision (which was no big deal considering the fact that Jessie presumed that she had obviously encountered in on the contrary), but it still 'recalled' the happenings. She had been racing; that was clear enough. But why would someone chase her in the first place?

The thing inside her, the one that saw it all, deeply feared it knew...

However, the Cowgirl couldn't recall it in the slightest. And she wasn't sure whether this was for the better or for the worst during these slow moments that seemed to drag on as though imitating a sharply edged - deadly- fingernail was being draped across a ragged black board, leaving only the never ending charade of screech's to permanently deafen each and every listener as the piercing sounds (an abomination to nature of course) tore through their ear drums entirely, leaving their minds screaming in agony as it all just became too much to handle...

'It's better to let the unknown remain unknown - much safer. But it's too late for you now... You know you're set to find out soon Jane...'

By this point, Jessie absolutely hated the voice. It popped up all the time - mostly whenever she was mentally questioning herself, and something within her was urging her to snap at this moments as she clenched the sides of her head with her hands, completely unaware of a very curious Buzz Lightyear (and someone else of course) gaping at her with a confused expression etched across his plastic face. It was almost as if she had completely forgotten that he was even there in the first place.

"Will you just shut up?" Jessie hissed at the voice, this time catching Buzz off guard completely.

"Excuse me?" Buzz asked hesitantly in a flabbergasted manner. Since it had been himself who had spoken up last.

However, Jessie seemed to be completely oblivious to Buzz at this moment as she furrowed forward, clenching her eyes shut (tight enough for her to see the bright haze that she desperately wished to just dive into) as if it'd even make a difference in the first place. She didn't want to be here; she didn't want to be here at all. She wanted to be with Woody. Then at least she'd know that they were safe. And, if they weren't, she could at least feel as if she isn't alone in any of this.

On that matter. Where was Woody anyway?

After a few moments of racking her mind for an answer to this thought; she was hit with it.

He wasn't here. That was for sure.

A/N I know that I promised the chapter would be longer than the last. But I then realized that it'd be best to stop here so I can establish some points in the next chapter. So, sorry!

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	58. The Rogue

Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot:)

Life is no accident. And this was one of those facts that often tended to be overlooked completely.

No matter what anyone will claim - even the 'Fates' if they had physical voice (not including the mental voices they can inflict torture with; much like the case of Zaya Hay before her death) - and no matter what anyone believes, life was no accident in the slightest. Births were never accidents. There will always be a particular force in the world that will effect when someone conceives and when someone will be born into the world. And this is a certain fact. No opinions on the matter necessary in the slightest; well...if there were even any opinions on the matter in the first place of course...

There was one aspect that should remain clear, but still remaining blocked from entering the minds of the completely oblivious; and this was the fact that birth itself was no mistake. It never has been and certainly never will be. No matter what anyone claims or states, no-one was born by pure coincidence; its never been that way and it surely never will be either.

Everyone is born intentionally; and this was as true as someone claiming that the sun sets at night, only to rise again the next morning. And the fact was very similar to the concept of birth of course: Everyone understands that it happens, but looking around the concept to discover the facts is another matter entirely. Not many people will even have the patience to find the true meanings of the concepts in the first place, never mind to take the time to really understand this.

However, even though few people understood what the sun really was, practically no-one understood the true definition behind 'Birth'; continuously unable to even realize that their was a meaning behind 'Birth' that exceeded maximum expectations.

There was a meaning behind 'Birth', and it certainly went beyond usual assumptions (of which weren't really reasons at all, but were instead what people wanted). In fact, some would say it reached 'Infinity and Beyond'.

Birth was inflicted by an unknown source - whether it'd be the 'Fates' or not is completely unknown - that most likely didn't even know what it was currently inflicting; almost as if it was a source that unknowingly radiated its power upon the world - a hero with no notice in other words.

It could just be fate (with something unknown currently inflicting it into action) or it may be the 'Fates' taking their toll on the world without realizing that they're really doing so? Or maybe its just something different - an indefinite force maybe?. Something very, very different compared to the 'Fates'.

But no matter what they told you, birth is intentional. And this was a fact that needed clearing.

However, some people are born into the world to proceed in something of no major importance, and this was true; there could never be a world where everyone committed important acts - it just wasn't possible. But there were people who were born into the world to be of major importance.

Yes, this 'force' certainly did rely on Jessica Jane and Woodrow Pride during these desperate times, and there was no way to deny this in the slightest; not when it all depended on this.

People were brought into life intentionally, that was for sure. Nevertheless, this did not mean that the particular 'force' would not later regret its decision; quite the opposite actually. But there was nothing they ever could have done about it. If they were the 'Fates', then they wouldn't be able to find the suspect in the first place and, if they weren't the 'Fates', then they would have no power - no right - to stop her in the slightest.

As expected, the rogue they needed stopping (even though they may not even be aware of what was going on in the slightest) was definitely Katrielle Hay.

They never gave life for this purpose. Hay had been born into this world intentionally, by a mother who was long since forgotten. But she had never been expected to act in such ways she had done.

And this all left one thing was for sure (even if it wasn't necessarily clear): They needed to rid Katrielle Hay from the world.

So, even if they weren't aware of what was happening, or what they were doing for the matter, they relied on both Jessica and Woodrow to rid her from the world - needed to rid the parasite from the world before they reinforced an army of mutants against it.

Life was no accident.

And neither were Woodrow Pride or Jessica Jane, no matter what the years of life had convinced...

Holding her head in her hands firmly, Jessie blinked hard to clear the overriding realization from raiding her brain completely.

However, no matter how hard she tried, there was nothing she could do to replace the fact that she had been torn away from Woody yet again; ripped away from someone she trusted her life with -

'someone she shouldn't trust her life with'

- completely. She knew that, in this situation, Woody was the only one she could rely on in the slightest; the minds of the others only get erased, and she knew this from personal experience. No matter what she could tell them, there was no way she could control what they took in or what was obliterated from their minds in the slightest. And she knew this fully well.

So she might as well tell them nothing. Besides, Hay will probably force her away as soon as - and if - she begins to adjust to her surroundings in the slightest.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she tried to settle her mind on something that wouldn't remind her of what she had just lost; anything. As long as it doesn't remind her then she's fine.

The space around her seemed nothing more than an abyss of pure darkness. But she had been unable to realize that something had literally inflicted this impression upon her - it could've been anything, but the Cowgirl's train of conscience didn't come across this mental question at all - and that it wasn't dark at all.

However, when she remained silent, both Buzz and the toy he was next to immediately knew that something was wrong. She never acted this way; unless...

"Sweety?" A gentle, sweet female voice asked; as if it was one sent from heaven. "What's wrong?"

Jessie's let her eyes widen at this. She definitely knew his this voice belonged to.

Yes, it could have belonged to someone no other than Bodeth Peeply (otherwise known as Bo Peep) herself.

A/N Not a very exciting ending. I know that... Oh well. The next chapter definitely has a bit more action than this ^_^

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	59. The Bloody Rag Doll

Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot :) A/N

_By now, Woody must have been travelling in complete circles - or ellipses, but it didn't make a difference either way to tell the truth; the outcome would remain exact - for hours on end. Maybe even days? He pretty much couldn't tell the variance anyway. Time seemed almost as though it wasn't even there at all. Why would it? There was no meaning behind it; no-one even benefited from the existence of time in the first place. What is the point of time when everyone continues to arrive late? Was there any point?_

_In all retrospects, the answer was 'Yes'. Nonetheless, the teenager remained completely oblivious to the fact as he continued to leap his way through the dense forest, brushing twigs and the descendants of exceeding branches (that had so happened to lie in his way as if there was 'something' trying to slow him down intentionally - something supernatural...) that cut through his path in the process._

_He had no idea why he couldn't just walk in a straight line for once. But the fact that he probably ha been following a circular route didn't surprise him in the slightest. It would be no shock if he veered away during his personal course as he set himself to walk in a straight line. It was almost impossible to follow a straight line where he currently was, but he wasn't sure why it would be difficult though. Maybe it was his own ignorance against walking in a straight line that was getting in his way, or maybe he just couldn't walk straight in the first place._

_No. The last theory could be scratched into the dust where it would soon whither over and choke to death. As far as he knew, he had never had any co-ordination problems in the slightest. He had always been able to guide himself through most of the situations that life just so happened to throw at him as easily as he had been able to throw his fist into Vast's face little less than a week before this day, and he didn't reckon that anything possessed the power to completely rid his sense direction away from him with that much ease. Woody certainly would proceed through a fight or two to keep it that way._

_However, a few moments later, an idea occurred._

_What if this wasn't him after all? What if something - someone - was altering the forest around him; altering his vision possibly? He had no idea. But did he even need the faintest clue in order to predict that he really needed to get out of the vast woods in the first place? Or would this just come as a natural instinct?_

_'The Vital Instinct...'_

_Apparently, he didn't need any clue in the slightest to figure out that he had to escape the woods to ever even think that he was guaranteed safe, and even then there was no way to tell for sure that he'd be completely free of harm._

_And he felt this way mainly because of the fact he could sense something watching him - something watching 'every' single move he made with its smirk growing ever wider as it patiently watched Woody slowly lose it all._

_Oh yes, it was much more satisfying to watch your victims lose it all before going in for the kill - before going in for the finish in other words, where the living (unwillingly most likely) would then become the dead._

_However, he tried to force the feeling of unsettlement aside as he followed his initiative._

_The teenager knew that the best way to find a way out was to pick a point - a damp tree for instance - and then simply head over to it and pick another point once he was there, whilst trying to continue his route through the forest in a straight path. This was the best he could do here, since the woods had to come to an end somewhere -_

_Unless this was all just one illusion of a mentally insane mind of course?_

_Forcing the thoughts from his head, he continued on, his heart thumped heatedly against his ribcage as his face flustered. He couldn't remember ever feeling this exhausted - so weak in reality. But he ignored this for the moment; it would never get him anywhere in the first place. So what was the point of wasting his energy on this when he could build it up to keep himself going?_

_Nonetheless, no matter how hard he could have tried, the world still seemed to shape itself around him and he ended up travelling in yet another ellipse, and he would soon find himself entering the same clearing for yet another time (fourth, fifth, sixth time maybe? Woody had absolutely no idea)._

_As he walked, he couldn't help himself from observing the fact that he felt weaker than he had ever been in his life. He was starving for the most, and he seemed to have cuts and bruises scattered all over his body and, having the faintest idea of where they came from, he could only wonder what she was really doing._

_How long has it been since he ate last? It must've been a while, because he had absolutely no idea: It could've been a few hours, or an entire lifetime._

_But he continued to ignore the overriding abominations that threatened to overwhelm him completely as he continued on._

_And, as expected, he soon found himself back in the clearing. But this time something was different._

_Someone was dying._

* * *

_Gasping for much needed air, Jessica Jane turned so that she was clambering at the ground on her side as she tried to keep herself from bellowing in pure agony. She had never experienced such a pain in her life. It was as if some parasite was burning her lungs from the inside out - in other words, she was about to face one of the cruelest deaths in the world._

_And she would have screamed out, but she was nothing more than mute in this situation. She couldn't speak and she couldn't utter a single, half-hearted sound at all, no matter how hard she tried. She had felt something similar to this before, minus the pain and plus the complete and utter darkness. Nonetheless, she could see everything around her during these desperate moments. And she possessed the freedom to move._

_However, this didn't mean that she wouldn't face the pain of doing so; almost as if the fates themselves had aged her body, in a way she couldn't even possibly imagine, in order to make her old and whithered. Since this was how she felt during these moments; she felt weak._

_And being weak meant that the pain she felt was ultimately worse. But she couldn't speak whatsoever. And she knew that this was either due to shock of what had previously happened, or due to the fact that it was still gone; her source of speaking._

_After another few, agonizing moments, she was shocked to somehow spot the silhouette of a figure standing at the edge of the clearing, and the shock of this alone was enough to prevent the realization from hitting her with the utmost force: Her hands were no longer plastic._

_It didn't take much for her to soon figure out whom the silhouette belonged to._

_'Woody...'_

_The figure took a cautious step forward, as if he was hesitant to check out what really lay in his path._

_And, not to his surprise, his suspicions had been proved absolutely correct._

_But it was the doll to her left that surprised the exhausted boy the most._

_'Woody, please. Help!'_

_Even though Woody had heard these words as clear as daylight, he proceeded to ignore them as he gaped in her direction with a look of pure disgust._

_'Woody please! It's gonna kill me!'_

_At this mental exclamation, Woody blinked hard in shock; almost as if he had no idea of what he had been set to do in the slightest._

_'Please Woody! Don't let her get to you!'_

_However, Woody seemed to listen to these words and, despite what was currently heaped at her side, he followed the command._

_So, with a scowl of pure disgust, the boy suddenly disappeared from her sight._

_'No Woody! Please!'_

_But her mental pleads were absorbed to no avail. He didn't come back for her._

_So there was nothing she could do to help herself as the 'Fates' slowly ended her life from the inside out. And there was nothing she could do to realize that she was no longer inside the bloody rag-doll that lay at her side._

_The bloody rag doll that had once been herself._

Woody gasped as he snapped from yet another trance.

During these moments, he wasn't sure what to do. Were these visions real? And, if they were, was there a way to avoid them?

And it would certainly remain like this for a while.

But he was soon set to find out the answer.

A/N I know this is probably a wrong thing to admit. But I enjoyed writing this chapter, as well as the rest of the story of course.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	60. The Forced Impressions

Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot :) A/N

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us as we live."

Blinking hard in order to clear her thoughts, Jessie had been unable to keep herself from recognizing that voice in the slightest.

It had the slight tone of one of those voices she had always dreaded to listen to (aside from Eddie Vast), and for a few moments he found herself coming to the conclusion that the two toys were the exact clones - smaller versions of course - of the kids in her school she had once loathed, with some obvious differences to their appearances though. Both of those voices sounded too exact for it not to be so, and this was what Jessie had actually convinced herself.

It turned out that ths hadn't been due to the Cowgirl's cause in the slightest. She had figured this out before: That Buzz Lightyear really wasn't Eddie Vast, but instead just a darn good copy, although she couldn't remember either where or when it had been; or why she had even known this in the first place if she could have been completely honest. But she briefly found the fact obliterated from her mind as she continued to reel over those neverending thoughts - the 'ones' that just wouldn't leave her alone in the slightest.

Instead, these reoccuring assumptions had been the fault of the one force she really should be afraid of; Katrielle Hay - the one soul she would be about to share more in comman with than she ever could have imagined.

And Hay already knew of what would soon happen; oh yes she did. But did still didn't mean she'd expect everything...

However, when Jessie found herself gaping in the direction of Buzz Lightyear, she soon proved herself wrong. It wasn't Eddie Vast; and the Shepherdess besde him wasn't Bodeth Peeply either.

The anxious Cowgrl inhaled deeply, in order to calm her nerves down to a managable extent, as she kept her gaze locked in the direction of both Buzz Lightyear (the all mighty Space Toy) and Bo Peep (the porcelain ornament that was oddly designed in the style of a Shepherdess), both of whom she recognized instantly. Their faces were no less than utterly exact.

But it was their eyes that struck Jessie during these moments. The eyes were the same colour for sure; flawlessly exact actually. But they just seemed...'different' somehow. Almost as if their eyes now, dare to say it, displayed a sense of gentleness - concern maybe - for one of the first times in her life; instead of the mischeivious glint that often tended to shoot from one of them to the other like lasers would pierce through the dark on a stormy night. Wait... Didn't she already pick this out about the Space toy before?`

Did she really only notice this now? Or was something (most likely Hay) playing nasty tricks with her head - 'very' nasty tricks indeed...

When she clenched her eyes shut for a few moments, almost seeming as if it'd make the slightest difference in the world, it then occurred to her that the toys before her really weren't who she had previously thought them to be in the slightest. What if they really were just one massive illusion?

After a few moments, Jessie quickly dismissed this idea completely. Her surroundings weren't illusions; and she knew this for sure. Yes, the laws of physics and reality may have been bent to make this happen, but it was real for certain. And there was nothing to deny this fact.

However, it was this that brought her mind over another concept. What if Buzz Lightyear (and Bo Peep of course) wasn't really the person she thought he was? What if he was just as innocent as she was in all of this? What if they were both just as innocent as she was?

But, by the time she could reel over these thoughts, the feminine voice spoke up again, currently finding Jessie's abrupt anxiousness rather unusual.

"Are you okay dear?" Bo asked with a gentle voice full of concern; this was definitely out of Jessie's character.

When Jessie opened her eyes again, she definitely noticed something unusual about this whole scene. But was it something artificial? She couldn't really tell.

Should she question Woody's disappearance, or should she just keep quiet? There was no doubt that they'd instantly wonder whether her mind status had unwillingly slipped further into the abyss of insanity as soon as she let the words slip from her lips, before the recollection was soon obliterated from their mind.

And for another few moments, she still couldn't decipher what was wrong.

"Jess?" Buzz spoke up, lifting his arm off the Shepherdesses shoulders in the process, wondering whether Jessie was having one of her claustrophobic attacks again. "You're not feeling agitated are you?"

Buzz had asked his question due to one aspect that had roamed through his mind for the previous few moments; an aspect that seemed to have so much impact on the Cowgirl that it was almost unbelievable.

Yes. Sunny Side was the most likely cause. But he kept those words from mind for the next while, knowing that bringing the matter up would only urge Jessie's spirits further down into the dumps; 'way' further down.

When Jessie snapped back to the harsh reality, not much more time had passed before the realization, of what was odd about her surroundings, seemed to drop down on her like a ton of bricks (well, it could have been Lego blocks to a Toy's perspective; one may never know...)

To her, the area that surrounded her seemed to be the insides of a box, with other toys scattered against the out right perimeter, that seemed to condense in closer and closer as the pace of her metaphorical heart quickened drastically.

Oh, please don't let this be another panic attack. That was the LAST thing she needed to go through again.

But what really struck the Cowgirl as odd was the fact that Bo was even in the box in the first place, since the Shepherdess seemed more like a porcelain ornament more than anything else - one that was so fragile that it could simply shatter, over the unwilling force of a simple touch, into no more than a million rigged, sharp-edged pieces.

If she was porcelain, then why was she in a box?

For some reason Jessie, even though she knew that they could assume she was barking mad for it, then asked:

"Why are you in the box?"

And, for this, Jessie was given an answer she really could have gone on without.

A/N Sorry it's quite short (yet again). But I was wanting to stop here so I can head over to another point in the next chapter ^_^

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	61. The Miracle of Independence

Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story. It means a lot :) A/N

No-one lives forever. And this fact was as clear as the first rays of sunlight approaching the dark forest of the night that would soon brighten the dense woods completely and would obliterate the overriding darkness completely.

No one host had the power to live forever, everyone died at some point. They had to; it was inevitable. So there was no way around this in the slightest.

You can't avoid 'Death' - and this was a well known fact that was understood amongst millions (possibly even billions. No one really had the patience to find out) and was thoroughly taken into the utmost consideration when the need arised. But no-one knew when it would come - they could make an approximation (and a darn good one as well), but there was nothing they could do to be exact; and this was a fact, not an opinion that had been lodged deeply within the minds of those who actually had the patience to record their approximations.

The truth was that Death was as feline as a stealthy Tiger stalking prey - the _easy_ kill of course - it could silently follow its target for an entire lifetime (its length being indefinite) without making an audible sound, patiently waiting for the time where the 'Fates' gave their orders and then: Well... They lure the target into its trap obviously - the very distinguished trap that the target had happened to ignore completely. And once the victim had been lured into the trap, well...they simply died, only to find themselves back into the cycle of never ending life when they had waited in the darkness for long enough (having the potential to range from a few hours, to years) in order to proceed into the new host.

But by this time, all their recollection would have disappeared into the screeching winds of the time, and their chances of having it shoot back at them like an unexpected bullet fire in the middle of the night were very slim. It was almost an impossibility to tell the truth. And it certainly didn't happen to many. That was for sure; otherwise, many would have been declared mentally insane before the clock even struck the hour that led to the next day.

However, their past memories didn't fade by simply heading into the new host; it took more than that for their memories to just slip from their insufficient minds. Instead, it was the status of their mind that controlled what they remembered. Since, if one transfers themselves into a recently conceived fetus, in all retrospects, they are barely even more than a bundle of cells burrowing themselves deep within the mother's womb, patiently waiting (facing no choice but to do so in the slightest) for the time where they would develop into a being; for a mind and for an independent conscience that would start off as nothing at first, but would soon develop into something much greater - greater than anyone would be able to imagine if they really stopped to think over the aspect for a moment.

The problem was that hardly anyone ever stopped to think during the course of their lives; stopped to look at the surroundings around them - to realize how amazing everything was around them and to realize how amazing they, themselves, are. The fact that they could even think independently was a miracle enough in itself. How the mind could develop to such an amazing extent remained a complete mystery. How could it evolve in such a way? How was it possible for the mind to morph from the puny conscience of a new born, to the observant mind of an adult in the matter of those years? Should it be possible? And, more importantly, what _made_ it possible? Could it be Destiny? Psychological power? Or was it something else entirely - something ominous?

It was a miracle to even have the power of thought in the first place. However, many overlooked this fact and took the mental power they had for granted. But having a recollection on past memories of their past lives would cross the line a step too far. They were lucky enough to even have a mind in the first place - _they were lucky to even live after dying_ - but many continued to dismiss the fact as they continued through the cycle of life, death and rebirth. It was surprising enough that they even had the same conscience (even though they would have forgotten everything) in the first place; being able to remember what it had been like to have that conscience in their previous host would just be unbelievable.

Nonetheless, it wasn't impossible; it certainly wasn't. But, for most who had been through this, they usually ended up with a place in the nutter house reserved especially for them. And this almost _never_ turned out well in the slightest.

No-one lives forever; this was a definite aspect of life. But their soul continues on through the cycle. No-one can live again without dying. So this meant that no-one was immortal.

However, even though it wasn't possible to live forever, one could prolong the time for Death for as long as they possibly could and, sometimes, this could possibly reach on for what seems to have been as long as half a dozen life times.

And Katrielle Hay was the perfect example.

But, not to her surprise, the 'Fates' were getting smarter and it wouldn't be long before they can track the deceiving scent down to her position - The Deathly Scent. And, when they eventually found her, they wouldn't hesitate in the slightest to dart in for the kill. And, once they have done this, this would be when they trapped her soul off for good.

Katrielle Hay was fully aware of this. So this added to the reason of why she needed to transfer her body into another host - one she could use as a disguise that would hide herself away for as long as she needed.

However, it was possible for the 'Fates' to track her down sooner than they expected.

And yes, she was prepared for this.

After all, what was there to stop her?

A/N Another short chapter. But I wanted to have these points established before I continue on, otherwise the fanfic could end up making no sense at all. And I don't really want that! ^_^

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	62. One With A Difference

Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

The anxiousness, located deep within the depths of his nerves, rose to an extent he had never even thought was remotely possible as he backed himself against the bark of the nearest tree trunk he could find, with his heart racing against his rib cage and with his breaths rasper and quicker as the nestings of the previous trance eased from his mind. They NEVER went though; that was for sure. But they still eased away to a level he could actually manage for the next few moments.

As soon as it left, though, he wanted to forget it completely, but he still found his mind reeling over it every chance it got (and this turned turned out to be 'very' many indeed).

The images, which had just vigorously ran through his mind, were very ominous and unsettling indeed. But this was only an assumption on the teenager's behalf. For the moment, he had no idea what it had exactly been. Had it been a vision?

Barely having time to think over it - time he didn't need - he almost instantly came to yet another conclusion: He didn't need to understand what it was to know it was dangerous, just like he didn't need to know it the water had been boiled to spot the vigorous bubbles pip-popping against the surface of the crystal like liquid. It was more of a natural instinct rather than anything else -

'just like you didn't need any weather forecast in order to predict rain would quickly follow a pitch bitch black cloud that had the maximum potential to attract a vigorous hurricane shortly after; one that was ready to tear anything and everything into nothing more than tiny shreds without the second hesitation - 'as if they were born to kill'.

However, he soon found his mind reeling over a particular part of the vision (or the recurring images that went along with the audio track) and there was nothing he could do in the slightest to force it away. He couldn't block it from his conscience, and he couldn't just 'allow' his mind to drift onto yet another matter in order to relieve the tension from his shoulders. There was nothing he could do other than watch through it for a second time; the one part that had stood out to the teenager the most. The moment he left her to die.

' 'No, Woody!' The voice inside his head exclaimed as he took the cautious step back from the one person who lay before him; trying to force as much distance between the two of them as he possibly could. Almost instantly, he took the fact that this was NOT supposed to happen; never mind the fact that it wasn't normal and how ironic it was to come across her here, where he had obviously been traipsing around in ellipses for God knows how long. By now, he was beyond exhausted, and he felt like he was going to pass out, of throw up (which was the worst option since he'd be upchucking the only contents in his stomach out dry, and this was something that he 'definitely didn't want. No, he did want it in the slightest.

And, if an average onlooker had been gaping over the scene at that point, they would also be convinced that the possibility, of coming across her point-blank within the centre of the ever growing woods, would be the last thing on his minds at the moment, especially when he wanted - 'needed' - to find his way out to get closer to the goal. And, in all retrospects, he hadn't been worried about this when he forced his way through the forest; in fact, his mind had been focused on something far more important.

He could possibly be starving his way to Death's door, where he would then politely knock and patiently wait for the reaper to answer, or he could be dying of some sort of illness - you could get all sorts of illnesses out in the forest after all - but he forced these dampening thoughts aside, before abruptly coming to a halt in front of the clearing.

Wait, hadn't he been here before?

The answer turned out to be a yes. But it was as he focused his concentration on what was actually inside the circle, that he began to notice something different - something ominously odd.

And it turned out that he had met that exact same thing.

However, when he tried to make out the woman's face, he could see nothing; nothing he recognized in the slightest apart from one, hazy blur that simply refused to make itself clear as the first rays of dominant sunlight formed ragged shadows on the forest floor; almost as if the shadows themselves were trying to reach out for him. Trying to reach for something that was obviously out of plain and simple reach.

Within the centre of the circle lay a woman, presumably dressed in no more than the tatters of clothing that hadn't been torn away by her vigorous venture through the forest; through the bushes, the blood thirsty splinters, and from the logs that always got in the way, of which she had abruptly stumbled over in the process. The front of her body was against the ground whilst her gaze was directed elsewhere; at his figure ironically.

'Woody! Help me please!' The voice called out again in an act of desperado, the words never remaining the same each time they shot through his innocent mind. 'Don't let her get to you!'

At the abrupt mental exclamation, Woody felt his heart race against his ribcage to an even larger extent, almost causing him to imagine, if possible of course, the fast rate of his heart chipping particles off the bone in a way that almost made him shiver.

However, when his gaze travelled to the left, he found something much more disturbing than the woman.

'Woody! Don't let her get to you!' The voice yelled again, being almost exact to the previous yell, but never being same to any of the others.

When his eyes travelled to his left, he almost instantly saw blood; and a LOT of it.

But it wasn't coming from flesh, skin or nerves for the matter. It was coming from something else; the blood was seeping out of fabric and stuffing wool.

If he hadn't been so used to the unusual over the last week or so, then this alone may have sent him mad. But, if the time in the forest hadn't, then how high were the chances that something would?

Allowing his breaths to stagger helplessly as his comprehensible thoughts reeled, Woodrow Pride almost find himself taking yet another step back. This was NOT normal in the slightest. Heck, it was an absolute abomination to nature as he knew it.

Beside the woman lay a rag doll, one of which that still held the display of the soul that had possessed the host; one that was lying in roughly the same way and posture that the woman had. Except for one major difference of course.

This doll had a large chunk of material torn from its back, which was where the source of blood leaked from; where the voice box had been ripped out completely which, ultimately, was the reason behind the woman's silence - Her Deathly Silence.

Oh yes, Woody knew that this should never be possible.

But this would never change the fact that the doll was one with a difference. '

Snapping into reality yet again, Woody found his mind reeling over every single comprehensible thought possible.

From here, he had no idea where to go; he had no idea what would happen; and he certainly had no idea of why he was even here in the first place. He had nowhere to go, this was the biggest let off of all.

However, as he looked down, he could instantly see that he was in fact in the clearing. And he had absolutely no wish to find out what his visions meant after all.

So this was why he headed off, in the first direction that had crossed his mind; absolutely nowhere.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	63. The Pain of the Grasp

Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

_**"Fate is not an eagle; it creeps like a rat."**_ - Elizabeth Bowen.

_**"Control your Fate or someone else will."**_ - Heinrich von Pierer. "And this process is inevitable."

* * *

Is death ever the end for someone who is wanted by the 'Fates'? Or will the 'Fates' allow them to continue on after Death? Allow them to proceed on in the cycle of Birth, Life and 'Death'?

This was a question that few, who had any idea of the entire aspect in the slightest, had once asked themselves. Many had experienced being in the grasp of 'Fate' themselves, but had been set free before any damage had been done. Fatal Damage? Well... No-one really lived to tell the tale; so this question had no answer in all retrospects. And anyone who had been damaged by the 'Fates' never had the chance to see the rays of daylight again in their current host. The force was 'so' powerful that there was no chance of survival. They could set fire to your lungs before you even had the chance to gasp.

And most people, well...they could barely even survive for a minute before they choke to death on their own insides. An impossibility, yes, but 'Fate' had no boundaries. They could control anything and everything they want, with some obvious exceptions, since they weren't even sure if they controlled the cycle of birth. Was it something else? No-one knew. Not even the force that caused the process itself.

However, Zaya Hay accomplished the impossible when the 'Fates' began to incinerate her lungs - her only chance of survival - and this definitely struck the Fates ever-waking conscience as odd; 'remarkable' in fact.

When the 'Fates' began to attack, no less than sixty years or so beforehand, Zaya Hay not only managed to keep herself on her feet, for a period of time that was simply admirable, but she had also managed to put up a fight in the process as she staggered towards a path that would only ever lead to certain Death. She didn't put up a fight though; she had been in too much pain to barely even keep herself on her feet. And even this didn't last long, as she soon reeled over completely; the pain having been too much for her, as a young girl, to even handle.

She had lasted far better off than the others that the 'Fates' executed their exasperation upon their deeply innocent souls. They may not look like it from the outside, but from the inside, they're no more than witnesses that have been taken advantage of. Zaya had lasted a good few minutes before the pain eventually rose to an extent she could just not stand anymore. And this proved to be extraordinary in the eyes of the 'Fates'. In fact, it was more than this. But there was no word strong enough in their eyes to describe it.

Zaya Hay had been stronger than the rest who had fallen over the boundaries of 'Fates' limited mercy, and those who had been unlucky enough to face the wrath of their terrifying grasp; the hands that were ready to snap them in half at any moment without the slightest hesitation whatsoever. She had lasted the time that had been enough for her to stagger into the hall way of her home; her mother's home situated in the country side before evacuating into the town after her daughter's death.

It had been enough for her to say those last words to her mother; the ones that displayed the pure sense of shame she had extinguished over her mother's actions.

In truth, however, Fate had warned Zaya of what was to come -

'She hurt us Hay. And she needs to be punished'

- and this was for certain.

In all retrospects, Zaya Hay had meant no harm in the slightest. The only sin against Fate she had ever committed was simply living; her creation was an abomination to all nature. So this was why they had to rid the world of the mutation, before going for the one who created such an atrocity.

But, by the time they found themselves searching, it seemed as if Katrielle Hay had just vanished off the Earth completely. However, the scent had been as strong as ever. And it was increasing. They could sense the disturbance in the atmosphere and its strength was increasing.

However, even though Zaya Hay's Death was not the end for the young-hearted spirit, the 'Fates' were to make sure that Death was certainly the end for Katrielle Hay.

And this was one thing they'd never overlook.

When Jessie asked the question that Bo had never, in her life, expected, the Shepherdess's eyebrows arched in the formation of an unnatural expression.

"W-why am I in a box?" Bo murmured in disbelief. Why would the Cowgirl ask THAT question? Of all the others (mainly just herself and Buzz), Bo would have thought that Jessie knew the answer to this the most.

Backing herself even closer to the cardboard borders that surrounded them, Jessie was completely oblivious to all the others that shared the area around them, gathered in a massive huddle as if to protect themselves from the worst.

To answer this, Jessie simply nodded. The words, of which she could have used to form a comprehensible answer, seemed to merge together within the back of her mind to form into one thick roll of paste that she couldn't even decipher.

"J-Jessie..." Bo muttered softly, currently convincing herself that the emotional conflict had finally gotten to her after all. "Can't you remember?"

Bo didn't bother to ask why Jessie would ask that. There was no point, it'd only upset Jessie to an even larger extent.

"N-no." Jessie stutter anxiously, acting completely unlike her set character. "I don't."

Not waiting for an answer, Jessie then decided to scan her surroundings.

And there was something very unusual about it all indeed.

A/N Sorry its short, yet again, but the next one should be longer; hopefully.

Anyway, I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far and, as always, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	64. The Surrounding Emptiness

Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

When Jessie's eyes widened at the area around her, both Buzz Lightyear and Bo Peep knew that something must have been wrong. She never acted like this. It almost seemed as if she was suffering from the shock of waking up in a knew world. Well...she had just woken up to face a knew reality actually, so their possible theory (of which they used metaphorically) turned out to be half right: She had woken up to face something new; something 'different'...

Looking around, Jessie was able to take in who the other toys were instantly. She had seen them before, and this was for sure. But something around her felt empty; an unusual feeling indeed. Since, usually, no matter what situation she had been in, she she always felt as if there had been something there; a force that she could never see; a force that always lurked within the areas that were out of sight, ready to dive for her whenever she turned her back; a force that was ready to turn her world inside out without the slightest hesitation whatsoever. A force that seemed to be in the control of Katrielle hay. Yes, it was always her, wasn't it?

Or was it really something different after all?

There was definitely something wrong about this picture; something was 'missing'. But what was it?

The cardboard box around her contained some of the familiar faces she had met when Hay sent her here the first time -

something was wrong

- and she instantly recognized them as the artistic Porcupine; a pea in pod (something was wrong about that image for definite. But she couldn't quite figure it out); a white unicorn; a plush, purple-haired rag doll; a massive Japanese Bear (of whom she recognized as Totoro from one of the shows, the name had slipped from her mind, that she had managed to watch when she was younger); a very depressed clown and brightly designed dinosaur toy (that Jessie presumed to be some kind of Triceratops). And she recognized every single one of these. But something still seemed...well, vacant in all retrospects. Something seemed missing, almost as if it had been torn away from this world by the very roots that was its only lifeline to the rest of the world around them.

There should have been more here. But more what? That was the question that Jessie continued to ask herself over the next few moments as the ultimate realization began to settle upon her: She was the only one who sensed anything out of the ordinary in this situation, and the only other person who (presumably) could relate to what she's going through in the slightest was gone.

She could barely even bring herself to imagine what Woody must have been facing during these moments and, if she was going to be honest, she really didn't want to know.

In all matters, she just wanted to be set free from this nightmare. But she had issues of more importance to focus on first before reaching for something that was inevitably out of reach; her logic that happened to be too far away, maybe? Or was it something else? She wasn't so sure to tell the truth.

Before she did anything else, she had to regain control over herself. She couldn't just suddenly fall within the grip of another panic attack at any moment anymore.

This only confused the others, which would only lead to her, herself, being left confused when the memories of the others were wiped clean -

'They aren't always wiped away Jane. And you know this.'

This voice seemed to dart through Jessie like a sharp dagger through a vigorous storm; ripping the area around the piercing blade in the process as it cut it's way through the life around it. And it snapped Jessie out of her brief trance almost instantly; only to force her through another one essentially straight away.

The whole scene couldn't have taken more than a few seconds yet, since both the Space Ranger and the Shepherdess were gaping in the Cowgirl's direction with a look of pure disbelief etched over their features.

They didn't say anything for the moment; something was holding them off. Something they didn't sense or notice in the slightest as Jessie endured through the painful visions of the trance.

_"It really is only you I can trust," Jessie meaning full admitted as she sighed a deep breath of relief, causing Buzz, who had ironically overheard their conversation, to misinterpret the whole situation in entirely the wrong way._

_"Same here." Woody softly murmured in answer to her statement. They both knew that they could only trust each other in this situation, just like how they knew that it'd be a complete waste trusting any of the others._

_And this was what forced Buzz completely over the edge. It was as if someone had riddled through his nerves in a desperate attempt to have full control over the Space Ranger and eventually finding just the right nerve that possessed the power over his every single move. So, in an act of desperacy, he then leapt onto Bonnie's wooden chair, before climbing onto the desk. And all of this couldn't have been done in less than a few seconds to speak the truth._

_Both the Sheriff and the Cowgirl had been completely oblivious to the Space Ranger's presence until he make his arrival clear:_

_"I knew it!" Buzz suddenly exclaimed in horror, acting completely out of his own character as the realization crashed down on him like a heavy ton of Lego blocks, a ton of which was prepared to crush him until his insides compartments were no more than scraps of useless material that had most likely been diverted towards the incinerator; a place that should have been on top of both Woody and Jessie's list of worst ever fears._

_For a few moments, the two of them had seemed completely bewildered at Buzz's sudden exclamation. And, when abruptly darted their gazes towards the Space _

_Ranger, their eyes became wide in shock._

_"No, no, no Buzz," Woody urged, suddenly realizing exactly what Buzz could have been upset about. "This isn't what you think at all."_

_"That's what you said last time." Buzz answered slowly, through grit teeth as he tried to force himself from snapping completely as the pool of rage rose within him._

_"I know but-"_

_"You know what?" Buzz asked expectantly, finally having enough of this all. "Why don't you just forget in? My trust in you obviously wasn't good enough."_

_"Buzz, you're taking this in the wrong way!" Jessie answered, abruptly shooting to her feet._

_"No. I. Am. Not." Buzz answered with a voice full of pure venom._

_And this was when Jessie's world shifted into a state of absolute darkness...'_

A/N Sappy ending, I know ^_^ I really can't believe how far this fic has gone, especially when I look over a few of the starting chapters. So I guess I can only thank all of you guy's for continuing to stick through with this story. What would I do without y'all? :)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	65. The Abnormal Display

Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

When one has been silenced to such an extent where they can't even remember what the privilege had even been like in the first place, the hardest thing they could possibly face was once again finding their inner voice. once again.

When one meets the darkness of being in the state between forms, the ability they once had to speak (or to make any movement for the matter) had been completely obliterated: Their privilege they had once had to move had been taken away unfairly.

No matter how hard they tried - no matter how hard they tried to scream - nothing could be done; they only possessed the power to spot the darkness and hear the everlasting silence.

However, some escaped the darkness all together, without the need to transfer their soul into another host (most of them newly born; but their were still others who shared the ultimate difference) after all.

And Zaya Hay turned out to be the perfect example.

Nonetheless, no-one had the power to take advantage of their inner voice 'unless' their soul inhabited a living host, so she hadn't possessed the power to speak for years (and she still didn't have the strength to do so at the moment really. She tried, she honestly did; but her voice remained unheard whatever the situation). But she had the ability to move though; as well as the privilege to see the world around her, but even this could back fire on her drastically at times. But she didn't have a voice to complain.

Sometimes, one will become so used to the darkness that trying to speak in itself was an utter impossibility; it just couldn't happen. And, no matter how hard they strained (even when they were in a living host), only the scratches of desperate screeches will cease to be heard.

It was just one of those things. When one's been forced through silence for so long, they kind of get used to it; and returning back to the state they had once been in before the long exile could lead to be an absolute impossibility, and this was for sure. Even though only a rare few had experienced the state of mind to hand. In fact, it was far too rare. When you enter the state of exile, you should NEVER remember what it had been like when you left the state (after moving into a new host of course and especially after being born in a new body) in the slightest - having the slightest knowledge was abomination enough in itself.

However, some actually did manage to escape the state without the need to have their soul transferred into a host. No-one knew how this happened (not even the 'Fates' could understand). But the force did have knowledge over the fact that they had escaped from the state. But even they couldn't do anything about the fact either, never mind understand how and why it could be possible in the first place. Since you can't chase down something when you have no idea where on the Earth it could be. So this was why so many escaped; it was why Zaya Hay had could have escaped the grasp of the state, if she had even been trapped within the darkness in the first place.

But now, she was somewhere else. But she still had no voice to speak with. Nonetheless, she still tried. Oh how hard she had tried to scream out the message; how hard she had tried to warn her.

As per usual though, she remained unheard. But she had been close, many times; she had been so close that she could have almost touched the opportunity with her own metaphorical hands; the hands that weren't even hers to begin with. But instead the hands of the girl who had almost died.

'When Jessie and Woody passed the aged house that day on their path to school (both being only six years of age by this time), they noticed the display that had been left in the garden of Katrielle Hay almost instantly and their eyebrows arched with a sense of bewildered interest.

Right at the front of her garden, as always, was the display of wooden rods and lifeless rag dolls, two of them almost exact whilst the other two opposed to one another drastically (one taller and seeming to match the figure of a male, whilst one was slightly shorter with wider hips, matching the figure of a female - a teenager maybe? - quite easily). But they all seemed to be waiting there for one purpose (as if they were waiting for the features to be drawn into them), but that purpose was one aspect that both Woody and Jessie had been unable to understand during these moments and was, ultimately, one of which they wouldn't understand for quite some time yet - years to be exact.

However, today was not one of those days where Katrielle Hay seated herself on the rocking chair that was burrowed within the space of the front porch. So this meant that the two of them (being six-year-olds') were certainly not afraid to let their tongues slip.

"That old lady's weird." Woody murmured as they took their time to examine the dolls, of which were tied to the wooden rods with a single piece of thin rope, that hung before them in a lifeless manner; just waiting for the necessary features to be drawn into them - the features that were undoubtedly the ones of their older selves. But they didn't understand this in the slightest.

"Yeah. I agree, she-" Jessie began to admit when something suddenly held her off; seeming as though her tongue had been caught in a mouse trap of which simply refused to let go until she felt those particular thoughts fade from her mind. She would have added more to her sentence, but something held her off.

Upon a natural instinct, Jessie found her gaze shifting towards the wooden rod on her left -

staring directly into her future host

- and she felt something take over her completely - a sense of curiosity maybe? She wasn't so sure - before reaching out for the lifeless rag doll, whose blank face seemed to gaze back at her with a longing gaze, seeming to return her own in the process.

The young Jessica Jane almost instantly understood that this eccentric display of wooden, fabric and plastic shouldn't be in this position after all. The whole thing was just NOT something a normal American would have in their garden (even if they were like - what? - a hundred odd in the melodramatic minds of the children). So why would anyone have this in their minds to begin with?

Completely oblivious to her own trance, Jessie remained frozen within her tracks. And it remained this way until Woody took in the fact that his friend wasn't acting in the way she should in the slightest.

"Jess?"

By now, her lips were quivering in an unnatural manner, almost as though she was trying to say something, but didn't have the voice inside her of which to do so. But she did, and Woody knew this very well.

However, there was someone else who didn't have the voice they needed.

"Jessie?" Woody asked before using his strength to his advantage by forcing Jessie around in her spot.

And for a few moments, the eyes that stared level with him seemed different. However, when she closed her eyes, she was back.

"Jess?" Woody asked cautiously, his mind coming up with all sorts of theories that may give a suggestion as to what had happened to her during those few moments.

"Hmm?" Jessie murmured as she arched both her eyebrows in a sense of half-hearted interest. And this made one thing clear:

It had been Woody's imagination making the best out of him.'

When Jessie found herself snapping free from her trance, she couldn't help but let out a shocked gasp; she honestly couldn't, the shock seemed to overwhelm her completely as her lips began to quiver uncontrollably - something that had not happened in a 'very' long time, in her mind of course.

She had almost completely forgotten about that time, when Buzz had just so happened to jump straight into assumptions and accusations on his behalf. The time where Buzz had been like that seemed too long ago to remember (even though it reality it could have been no longer than a few days at the most); as though it was too far away for one mind to reach.

In fact, she had almost completely forgotten about that time all together, as though something had forced this impression upon her. And this expression, ultimately, as not a simile that Jessie had just so happened to compare to the situation. No. It was a lot more than that; this was all real, not just an expression that possessed the potential to be compared against something else.

Since something really had forced this speculation upon her, and it was something that the cowgirl wasn't wanting to face in the slightest. In fact, she was wanting to avoid it at all costs; no matter how much it was worth. She just wanted to be away from all of this before she started to examine the overall damage of the impact, and this was something she didn't have the time to do at the moment. Never mind whether she single-handedly had the guts of which to do so.

Every thing around her was completely real. It may be an abomination to nature - just like Zaya Hay had been, but Jessie was just as aware of this fact than she was to the fact that something was keeping both Buzz and Bo from speaking up during these few brief moments - an it may bend the laws of physic in so many ways that the very possibility was no more than completely unimaginable; but it was real. And this was for certain. In fact, there was no way that it could NOT be real. The whole thing just felt so...'vivid', to put the matter into words. It felt too real for it not to be so.

If this was all a dream, like Jessie had hoped for, then she would have woken herself up already. It was done easily enough. When she was in one, all she had to do was clench her eyes tightly together, and then simply open them to the dim light of her bedroom; the all too familiar room that she would do anything to be in again.

However, she didn't think that it could ever be possible. Wait, no. It would NEVER be possible. And she knew it. Her assurance over the matter had to be auspicious; and there wasn't really that must doubt against the matter if she was going to be honest. There wasn't any contradiction against the matter in the slightest.

She'd 'never' be back in that room again. And she knew this fact just as well as anything else. The very thought of doing so seemed too far from her reach; almost as though it was simply impossible. This statement listed was a single-handed understatement to say the least: It 'was' impossible. She would never have the sensation of the comfortable atmosphere, of which she now wished she hadn't once taken for granted, again, and this was clear enough - as clear as glass that had been trapped in an air-tight container; nothing could get in, and nothing could get out, even if the 'Fates' possessed the power to force anything into any container, since the force would simply backfire on them, sending the object (animate or inanimate) shattering into the surrounding air. She would never have the privilege to arrive back in the room again. And she knew that there was a certain 'force' that was going to make sure that this was the case. Not only would it make sure, but it would be there to prevent her itself when, and 'if', the need arises.

Everything around her was real. This was for certain. And the chance, which suggested that she could wake up to the dim light of bedroom at any moment, seemed as slim as the pin-point of a needle. She was not dreaming, and she sure as hell knew this.

But if she wasn't dreaming (just as she knew was the case), then what laws were being broken in order for Hay to achieve to such a level she had? Surely she must have broken rules of some sort, even if they were rules that had been set in another universe. She couldn't have done what did whilst following the rules, right? She couldn't have forced both Woody and Jessie out of their bodies, and into the ones of toys, without going against some rule. And everything else she had forced them through certainly added the weight onto the anchor (with the utmost ease not to mention): The trances; the transformations from one place to another; forcing one of them to completely forget the other - the 'one' soul they trusted more than anything else - the only one soul they 'could' trust; and everything else added to the list. None of this could have been natural, could it? It definitely wasn't the usual for sure. But did it oppose every single law in physics it possibly could? Or did processes similar to this happen every other day?

This thought forced Jessie's mind over to another aspect she questioned herself with, one of which refused to remain deeply burrowed, and hidden, within the depths of her conscience (a place of which she couldn't reach of course; the part of her that had never made sense, even though it had never muttered a single comprehensible sound in her entire life - well...for as long as she could remember at least: Had Katrielle Hay forced anyone else through what she had been through? Or had it only been herself and Woody?

She was soon to find out, however, that she and Woody had been the ONLY one's that had been forced through anything like this.

But there had also been many that had been affected by Katrielle Hay's doings.

Yes. This did include both Peter and Pertranda Mason; the kids that had been trapped in one place for the best part of nine years.

And, not only this, but they had also been trapped in the last place that Jessie would have ever expected.

A/N So we're getting deeper into the plot now (yes, there's still quite a bit left ^_^), so I intend on moving this story further on soon enough.

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	66. The Useless Half

Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

It was when Jessie scanned the box for the second time, when she noticed what was different.

Half of the toys weren't even here.

Allowing her eyes to widen to their extent as her breaths deepened in order to keep her metaphorical heart-rate down, Jessie drew herself back to the cardboard wall as close as she could possibly get.

"Where's the slinky dog?" Jessie asked, with hardly any breath to stammer these words with as her lungs seemed to increase in size, crushing her insides so they were no more then the essence of what had been. Looking around again, she noticed that there were many more toys missing. "And the Piggy Bank and Bullseye?"

She didn't mention any more of the names, mainly because the only name she could remember was the one of the horse, and partially because of the fact she didn't even have the breath of which to do so.

The Cowgirl would mentally slap herself later on when it struck her that she must have been hyperventilating again, but for now she could only make sense of the fact that she must have been acting like a complete idiot in front of both the Space Ranger and the Shepherdess. But she also didn't ask this because she presumed that Buzz would be able to take the hint as to the toys she was trying to get her voice around, which was proving to be extremely difficult to say the least.

But what she didn't realize during these moments was that she was deep within the alteration where there was no Woody's Round-Up in the slightest; a place where she was made as an anonymous Cowgirl doll that was aimed for a specific audience (mostly girls who were interested with Western themes items. But this had been during the fifties, and was also why she'd never compare to the great 'Buzz Lightyear). She wasn't apart of any 'special group': She was an individual sale. But, for her age, she had been sold to Jennifer Davis for a mere price of only five dollars, which was nothing when compared to other toys during this day and age. And this was the reason why Woody, the one she needed to rely on the most, wasn't in this world. There was no Woody's Round-Up. And, when there's no Woody's Round-Up, there's no main character; there can't be. It's just not possible. And Woody was this 'metaphorical character who didn't exist.

However, Jessie seemed to take no notice of this fact, mainly because she knew that bringing it up would only brand herself crazy - before the others forgot about it completely of course; as though it was no more than the faint whisper attempting to dart through the air on a stormy night. It just didn't go anywhere in the slightest.

At Jessie's question, Bo had to find off a gasp as she felt the memories of their old friends shoot through her delicate mind. The Shepherdess hadn't expected Jessie to ask this question at all. In fact, it was certainly out of the ordinary. All in all, both Buzz and Bo would have presumed that Jessie herself would've never wanted this to be mentioned again, especially since she had been the one that had been in the deepest sense of guilt over it all.

Later, Buzz would come to the conclusion that Jessie had been in a state of anxiety during this time, since she had been acting completely out of her own character (of which had been set many years beforehand as Jessie being the roughest, toughest Western toy around). But during this short period of time, Buzz could only act as shocked as Bo had been.

"W-what do you mean?" Buzz asked, his voice trailing off in disbelief as the words unsuccessfully rolled off his tongue.

Right now, Jessie knew she was going to seem like the biggest idiot around. But this didn't stop her from asking the next question.

"Where are they?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from drifting astray as the realization of it all settled deeply within her. There had definitely been more toys here before hand. But, if she had been correct, then where were all the rest?

"Jessie..." Bo began to murmur, catching the attention of the heavily curious Cowgirl instantly. The only reason why Bo didn't ask why Jessie had asked this particular question was because, if Jessie really had been in a state of anxiety, then forcing the answer to the question aside would only irritate the Cowgirl to an even larger extent. And no-one else wanted this at the moment.

Making sure that the rest of the toys' were deep within a state of slumber (which they all were of course) Bo could only sigh.

_"Jessie?" The Space Ranger spoke up as he lifted himself into the car boot, having just found himself fleeing from his owner's 'college' box that he had unwillingly, been packed into in order to keep his track on Jessie and the others._

_It wasn't out of the ordinary for Andy to decide to take his childhood favourite along to college with him (Buzz had always been his best companion after all), and the rest of the toys knew this for sure. The all-too 'great' Buzz Lightyear had been a natural favourite ever since his box had been revealed from the airing cupboard of the old house roughly nine years beforehand. In fact, Andy had been so ecstatic over having the 'amazing' Buzz Lightyear that he instantly placed the majority of his single-handed attention on the Space Ranger himself. And he had always been the 'top-of-the-class' favorite for as long as the other toy's could remember. In all retrospects, they honestly couldn't remember who had been Andy's favourite before he had received Buzz Lightyear as a gift Had it been Jessie maybe? Andy had loved Western themed accessories ever since he was little, so it could have been possible that Jessie had once been the young boy's favourite toy at some stage before the arrival of the Space Ranger and took over the spot light; the one that Jessie had once thrived desperately for, one position she had taken for absolute granted._

_Yeah, it probably would have been Jessie at some point. But this impression (that Jessie had once perceived on Andy) died almost as soon as the young boy opened Buzz's box; seeming to fade away like an anonymous whisper within the winds that were heading towards the middle of nowhere as the boy's excitement grew to a level that Jessie had once gathered as impossible. Why couldn't she make Andy as ecstatic as he was then? What had she been doing wrong?_

_At first, Jessie had convinced herself that Buzz was only trying to make her look bad, with all of his 'cool gadgets' and stuff like that which had been left to hand, when she then realized that Buzz really was a cool toy after all. Not only was he cool; but he was also a great toy. Even though Buzz had taken over her spot light completely, Jessie couldn't help but feel the emerge of jealousy emerge within her stomach at the single mention of his name. Why couldn't she be as cool as the all-too-great Buzz Lightyear?: Not only did he have gadgets, but he also had very sufficient insides to add along with the toll; and he had a helmet that did this 'whoosh' thing, and this was pretty awesome in her opinion. It was almost impossible to NOT be jealous of him; he was a genuine legend in the Toy industry, even if he was just one out of a million._

_But what struck Buzz as odd during these next few moments was the fact that Andy didn't even give the Cowgirl a second glance. He didn't even give his oldest toy a second thought to speak the matter. He had merely cringed and chucked her into the trash bag before 'supposedly' placing the bag on the curb, only to wait for a time where the garbage truck compacter would simply crush the toys alive._

_"We need to think about the others." Buzz tried to convince, not wanting his time to really outshine in Andy's world to disappear into the darkness in the slightest. And he was prepared to offer anything in order to get Jessie back by his side. Well...he wanted Bo on his side the most. But Jessie had been the leader too long to consider anyone ele taking the role. So, if he managed to get Jessie on his side, then this would be a major advantage, especially since most of the others took Jessie's word for granted._

_However, at Buzz's last statement, Jessie merely cringed._

_"Huh. Easy enough for you to say, ain't it?" Jessie asked expectantly as she lifted Slinky's back end over her head and into the box. In the box, by this point, were Slinky, Hamm, Mr and Mrs Potato-head, Rex and Bo (who Molly had refused to give up when her mother asked her for donations for a children's district) the aliens and Bullseye. No one else was in the box, and this was what could force the impression that an innocent soul could quite easily be isolated from the world by just simply living life in this particular box. In the box was every toy Andy, and Molly for instance, still had earlier on that morning (before leaving the rubbish bag on he curb for it to be picked up by the garbage truck), excluding both Buzz and Jessie. "You've been Andy's favourite for ages."_

_It was this that seemed to hit Buzz like a bullet to the chest, and he suddenly came into the realization that should have been clear ever since the day he had first been opened._

_When Buzz had been opened from his box, he had remained deluded for a year before Jessie eventually slapped some sense into him (literally, and it hurt as well) before opening his communicating device to show him the inside (not the sticker, but the inside of the compartment rather) to clearly show him the 'Made in Taiwan' inscription against the white plastic. And, to her ultimate surprise, it had actually worked. But this only made Buzz feel un-unique as the time went by, making him feel as though he was only one in millions (which he really was in all retrospects, but he hadn't known this until that day) and this had been of no good, whatsoever, to his self esteem in the slightest._

_However, Andy still continued to treat the Space Ranger like a favourite toy (which he had been of course), and this did do some good for the the 'great' toy. But this had only urged Jessie's level of utter jealousy to the next land mark. She had once been Andy's favourite toy, and she knew this all to well. However, she had kept her feelings bottled within her over the years. And she was not prepared to have gone through all of that, just to end up being thrown away. If they obviously weren't 'worthy' enough for Andy, then they could easily make other kids' happy instead. And, to be completely honest, she didn't care whether Andy would have wanted it to be this way or not. If he was prepared to throw them away, then he clearly didn't care enough for them in the slightest._

_"What do you mean?" Buzz asked in a ridiculous manner. Of course he knew what Jessie meant and he was either acting completely stupid, or he was just wanting the proper clarification._

_At this, Jessie scowled, before storming a step before him._

_"You've been Andy's favourite for nine years straight, even when he never played with us. You were the one that went to all of his sleep over's, and you were the one always taken in for 'Show and Tell'. He never gave any of us a second glance when you were around and you always had to be the 'great hero'. And I'm sick of it."_

_It was these words that acted like another round of bullets striking Buzz's organs lined out in uneven intervals. Jessie's word had hit him for sure; and they hit him hard._

_Nonetheless, this did NOT stop Buzz from saying what he told her next._

_"You're acting as though it was my fault that Andy favoured myself as his companion."_

_When Buzz spoke these words, he almost instantly winced, expecting the slap to the face from the angry Cowgirl at any moment. But she didn't do anything other than cringe, before heading back towards the box._

_And he could only gape after her as she settled herself into the box and closed the lids down beside her._

_It wasn't the fact that the others were in there that really unsettled Buzz Lightyear. It was the fact that Bo was in there; and she was a fragile toy not to mention._

_She was a toy who could break easily if she was at a place like Sunny side._

_..._

_"Quick!" Rex exclaimed as he scattered towards his position. "Someone's coming!"_

_By this time, the toys had been at the awful place for over a week. And they had already come into counter with the ruler's true colours (the ruler being the strawberry scented bear of course), by which time Jessie had severely regretted her decision to the maximum extent. This had all been her fault, and she was aware of this fact for sure._

_At first, they had presumed that the footsteps belonged to a child from the Caterpillar Room, but they had soon been proven wrong._

_"Over here!" Buzz demanded as he took the Shepherdess's hand in her own. The last thing everyone needed was to have Bo broken by a rough toddler who just couldn't keep their hands to themselves. So this was why Buzz came up with a solution to hide Bo near the lockers, which would certainly be out of the sight of any young children who were waiting to break a toy apart. And this meant that Bo was being kept spotlessly safe (almost) whilst the rest of the toys were metaphorically being ripped apart by the aggressive children._

_"Bonnie!" A voice called from down the hall, not belonging to the footsteps for sure, but from someone nearby. "Make sure you pick my bag up from the Caterpillar Room."_

_"Okay Mom." Bonnie answered as she opened the door to the room, barely even leaving time for Jessie, Bo and Buzz (the three of them being gathered near the lockers whilst the rest of the toys scattered themselves all over the room) to drop inanimate onto the floor as the young child made her way into the room, softly closing the door behind her._

_She wasn't a child from the Caterpillar Room, and the toy's instantly recognized her as the child who had been at the desk, alongside her mother, when they had arrived. So this settled down the uneasiness of every single toy in the room; and this was for definite, they all felt it suddenly fly away around the same period of time._

_Bonnie knew that her mother always kept her hand bag near the lockers, so this was where she made her way to as the moments passed by._

_However, along the way, she came across the three toys, who were very close together indeed. And she was suddenly struck with an idea._

_Unfortunately, it only involved those three toys. So this meant that the family was split right down the middle. There had been more toys left at Sunny Side for sure, but those toys relied on the other three to keep themselves calm and approachable._

_And those were the toys that kept them all together, rather than allowing the current status between them all to worsen drastically._

_For some reason, the three of them could never find themselves heading back towards the hell hole; something was keeping them from going back.'_

And this had been the beast part of twelve years before hand, Bonnie had long since grown out of the novelty of keeping toys from that point.

So this meant that the family, that had been together with Andy (or the one that Jessie had known Bonnie had once had), had been spilt right down the middle.

And there was no way that they were ever going to reunite. It would be a miracle if they could, considering the fact that twelve years had gone by.

Who knew what the kid's at Sunny Side could've done with the others?

A/N Wow, I think this is the longest chapter of this story so far, which is rather sad... Oh well...

So now we know that Jessie had been with Bonnie, before she outgrew her toys and presumably placed them in the attic in this alteration of reality. But can she escape?

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	67. The Hiding Place

Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

Fire is often misinterpreted as a notorious killer at times, whenever proved acceptable in the current situation. Fire is an element that is often overlooked as a negative rather then the positive that had once save their lives as they know it.

Fire is often mistaken for being a ruthless killer that had no use in the world in the slightest. And many did think this way and believed that the source was no more than utterly useless in their eyes and, in many ways, they were right after all. However, there was one aspect that they had severely overlooked:

Fire had it's uses, and this was for certain, but even this didn't make it crystal clear.

Many considered Fire to be an absolute burden and their conclusions were correct in certain ways. Fire WAS a ruthless killer and it would demolish absolutely everything in it's path if said mentioned was not contained in suitable surroundings fast enough or, even better for the matter, if the source of the destructible force was obliterated completely out of existence, almost seeming as though it had never even existed at all.

Fire did possess the power to kill, and many assumptions over this fact were correct indeed. But there was still one aspect that people did overlook, and this was the fact that was a display of the other side of the fire - the one that no-one could do without:

And this was the fact that Fire was a clear miracle. Without it, life as everyone knew it would cease to exist and this was a fact; not just an opinion that had lodged itself deep within the mind's of those who had actually managed to stop in order to take a look at the positive side rather than the burden that the source possessed; those who took the time to overlook the dangerous aspects in order to snatch a clear glance at the side no-one in the world, no matter what they tried or created, could live without - The Natural Source.

No-one could live without Fire, and this the verifiable truth that was almost as clear as the first rays of sunlight cutting into the overhanging shadows of the mountains of which obtained the power to dim the entire world around them in order to destroy the hopes of millions without even giving the matter a second thought. But even this didn't imply that the aspect hadn't been covered up by a charade of mind playing games. No: It didn't suggest this in the slightest. In fact, the truth seemed as though it paid no effort in trying to make itself visible, from the shadows of mind's that it had spent most of its time in life lurking, whatsoever; as if it purposefully made itself clear, only to then hide itself in the overwhelming darkness - a certain mind game, which had the power to obliterate everything in its path into nothing more than ashes that had been swept away by the vigorous winds of the nights, indeed. Not to mention violent and ruthless beyond the ordinary for an absolute definite.

The truth is, no human could be in the position they are without the indefinite source of Fire. In fact, the human race would be no where, having drifted towards the state of non-existence before the world even really began - the state that brought along 'The Miracle of Independence' swiftly behind the era which influenced the upbringing of human-life as the world knew it. No single being could be alive to this very day without the discovery of Fire.

Without Fire, the human race would have died out many years before hand. And any life on Earth (of which had no use of the source in the slightest as they proceeded in using their own resources) would have either died out, or would've destroyed itself long before, the numbers having long since spiralled out of control; the vast havoc increasing to the utmost extent as the world grew denser and denser by the minute.

'Fire' was an indefinite accident to speak the least. No intention lay behind the discovery whatsoever. No-one meant to discover it, therefore leaving the discovery as 'accidental'.

Nonetheless, the discovery of Fire has to be one of the greatest discoveries in the world. Not only did it provide a source to nutritionalize the beneficial delicacies of the world, but, most importantly, the supply also provided the necessity of both warmth and comfort to those all around.

Sure, some could have paved their ways through the burdens of the world without the Fire to cook, but body heat was something they could have not done without. Without the privilege of heat, their insides would have frozen over like an ice sheet located within the centre of a snow storm - 'Point Blank' within the eye of the storm, with everything around them being submerged within the depths of the chilling snow and debris whilst they were hit with the ultimate impact - the icy winds that were the essence of the useless winds; the winds that contained the abrupt potential to kill without the second warning. Heat was vital and, without it, life would cease to exist.

And Fire was the discovery that could easily prove itself to be a solution to the problem and, ultimately, it had proven itself so.

Nonetheless, Fire still possessed the potential to be a ruthless killer, with no mercy for the innocent in the process, and it had no intention. If it was not controlled in time, them it would destroy absolutely everything in its path without the slightest hesitation in the world. It had no mind and, therefore, had no conscience to think with. Fire was nothing more than a deathly force that acted as 'Death' itself. Fire was sin: It would stop at nothing to satisfy the urges that had been forced deep into the centre of its source, and it would stop at nothing until it had either been obliterated, or until it had demolished everything that stood within the gaze of its path. And Fire was just as ruthless as Sin not to mention: Sin also had no conscience, but was instead the outcomes of one's own actions.

Fire had no mind, and this was made clear over the fact that it simply didn't care.

And, in many ways, this was how Fire resembled the 'Fates'.

The 'Fates' didn't care either. The force could lurk within the chilling atmosphere, which shadowed everything that even dared to compare against them, of the Earth and could cause all the damage in the world (killing billions as civilisation knew it) and it simply wouldn't care: It had 'nothing' to care with.

Nonetheless, there was one major difference that protruded against all aspects like a butcher's knife in a maze of delicate daggers: And this was the fact that the 'Fates' actually had minds, therefore giving them intentions to work their way around. They had a goal that had been set for them ever since the creation of the Earth several billion years before (too long for anyone to recall, but certainly the opposite for the advanced technology that had the ability to give out 'very' thorough predictions indeed), and they had a very determined intention to pave their way through these goals; it was what they were created to execute after all.

Everything was born into life intentionally. Maybe not for an 'intention' (or a reason for the overall matter), but definitely to satisfy the intentions of the force, that had brought them into the world, for sure. And there should be no question over this matter in the slightest. But life didn't always proceed in the path that had originally been plotted out. In fact, it could be considered as exactly the opposite; however, as per usual, this was one of those facts that often tended to remain overlooked as the havoc of life proceeded in placing its affect upon the world, leaving nothing to spare as it quivered within the depths of the darkness - The Unsuccessful Hiding Place in other words.

Everything was brought into the world for a reason, even the 'Fates' were brought into the world by this anonymous force - the one force that even the 'Fates', themselves, had once questioned.

But the 'Fates', unlike many other minds, had an intention. And their intention was to keep the bad one's out of the world in order to make sure the Laws of Nature weren't harmed by the rogues of the Earth (Katrielle Hay being a main priority during these desperate times) as the world proceeded forward into the depths of independence.

However, the 'Fates' didn't care what it took to execute the target in the slightest. With no morals, the 'Fates' weren't affected by the Death Toll (the one of which they had inflicted) in the slightest. It it took one million Deaths to get to a wanted soul, then so be it. The 'Fates' weren't bothered by the deaths in the slightest. In fact, they could care less.

This was one way of which the 'Fates' resembled the burdens of Fire: They could kill a million and yet still not be affected by the outcome of its actions whatsoever.

But there was one other way (a simple one of a list of dozens) that Fire resembled the 'Fate's. And this was the fact that both indefinite forces were, in fact, ruthless and this was one fact that was clearly displayed when their deathly side came into play.

Fire could kill its victim by demolishing every single cell on their skin, before paving their way through the skin and into the bone until every single, distinguishable features on their bodies had been incapacitated beyond physical repair. And this often lead to the point of certain death, if the soul hadn't been treated in time by the forces of which may never even arrive in the first place.

But Fate instead destroyed the victims from the inside out, making the target feel as though their insides had been set on fire by an unknown force as they literally chocked to Death on the very essence of their own lungs; choked to Death as the metaphorical Fire tore through their vital organs as though the necessities of life were no more than shreds of useless paper that were currently on the very last verge of ripping in half, only to then be tossed away by the vigorous winds of the night as they knew it.

Fate could quite easily kill a target just by incinerating the only source the victim had to keep themselves between the state of life and Death, into nothing more than ashes that continue to remain useless till this very day.

But losing your life to the hands of the 'Fates' would lead to be a very brutal Death indeed (even if the victim only managed to struggle against the overwhelming grip for no longer than a few seconds at the most), it could make one wish that they had already lost their lives, many years before hand. But even this was something that the 'Fates' continued to overlook.

But no-one had any word against the 'Fates', even if they were currently aware of the force, so this was why the 'Fates' couldn't be stopped.

Nonetheless, the 'Fates' still remained to be of great importance with the world. And, without them, all havoc would raid the Earth, with Nature, as the world knew it, having been overruled many years before.

Without the 'Fates', there would be no civilisation within the world.

However, with the 'Fates', the innocent could easily lose their lives.

A/N I would have moved on with this fic a bit more, but then I realized that it'd be better to cover some 'more' points in this chapter, and then carry on with the story in the next.

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	68. The Fatal Agony

Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

Forcing a gasp of pure shock away from her lips, Jessie drew herself as close as she could get to the cardboard barriers which surrounded them all.

She hadn't known that the inevitable truth would ever seem so 'Deadly' to the conscience of her everlasting mind - ominously unsettled in other words - never mind the fact that she had no idea why it seemed so. Especially given the fact that she was no longer in the real world, which would therefore indicate that everything around her was no more than a troublesome illusion that had, just so happened, refused to leave her alone until the alteration, of both law and physics, became a reality within the core of her mind - and this almost 'never' turned out well.

She was no longer in the real world, and this assumption had hung over her mind ever since she first woke up in the young girl's room a lifetime before (of which had only been the matter of a few simple days; a week at the most), craving into her every nerve like the first rays of dawn, lost within a never ending abyss of the darkness. And she could only convince herself that she wasn't in the real world as the everlasting moments ticked away, seeming to contradict themselves completely as time made its way by -

'The Moments seemed to last forever, when the time was drawing closer and closer towards the target - The Set Target'

- and this was an absolute proposition in itself without the need for any other assistance to aid their progress through the burdens of the world that surrounded the barriers of their reality completely. The barriers seeming engaging in its task to thoroughly guard the Moments as they shot by like a sharp dazzle formed purely from the rays of sunlight that had managed to tear its way through the upper hemisphere as easily as a damp sheet of weak paper.

The thing was, during these next few moments, time seemed to drag on like the force of friction executing its impact upon a chain being dragged along the surface; seemingly acting as though it was the slowest force in the entire world, instead of the one noise that possessed the ability to draw the line between alteration and reality as they knew it as the fate draw inevitably closer to its victim just waiting for the right time to pounce - the time that would act as the fastest force in the world, despite the fact that the time of which to get to this point seemed like the time seemed to be even longer than an eternity when, in reality, it had been no more than a few simple moments.

And the illusion of time still remained as strong as ever. For Jessie, in these next few moments, time seemed to edge forward 'very' slowly, but the inevitable Fate (of which was bound to come) seemed to be edging closer and 'closer' to her everlasting soul - the soul that will aways exist, but may cease to bring itself back to the privilege of life if 'Death' find its way around her host - after every passing moment. In all manners, Time seemed like the slowest force in the world when, in reality, she could sense something nearing her after every single passing moment (all of which darted past at a speed the Cowgirl was unable to even comprehend, which may have ultimately brought on the illusion of time that lay around her during this time of utter confusion and simple anxiousness).

Nonetheless, it wasn't only Time that brought on the sense that this was all just one, sick - disgusting in other words - illusion; it wasn't only time around her that seemed like an illusion in the first place. This 'all' seemed to be nothing more than a charade that possessed the desperate urge to execute the ultimate - the 'perfect' - mind games upon her mind, of which was currently as fragile as a weak hand - it's been through so many torturous charades that it simply just took its poll upon her current state of mind. She had been stronger before all of this. Maybe not 'strong'; but she certainly hadn't been so weak. No, not in this way; that was for certain. Heck, she had almost been too weak to even recall who Woody really was and realize that he was not the one who had left them, and that everything around her had been nothing more than an illusion. Yeah, nothing more than just one 'stupid' illusion that possessed NO right to even be there in the first place - no right to exist in the slightest.

_'Are you sure it's just an illusion?'_ The Voice suddenly spoke up, either belonging to Hay or to another Voice she had not come across to this moment - either way, the voice was still as cold as ice, so it didn't seem as though it would even may a major difference to the Cowgirl's state in the first place. But, nonetheless, it still forced Jessie's eyes to widen as she listened to the voice intently (almost as if she was expecting to actually learn something from the cold tone this time - presumably yet another attitude swing), completely oblivious to the fact that both the Space Ranger and the Shepherdess were questioning their sudden state of brief amnesia, having been forced through yet another state of memory loss. _'You know that things aren't always as they appear Jane, right? You thought that Pride would never leave. But he left my dear -'_

"No!" Jessie snapped as she slapped the sides of her balled fists to the sides of her plastic head, leaving her only to hear the impact of the reaction for the next few moments - the ominous slap against plastic which only reminded her of the fact that she was no more than a mere toy in this situation; no match to Katrielle Hay in the slightest. She couldn't handle it anymore, literally, but there was nothing to stop the voice as it continued on with its metaphorical form of torture. "He didn't. Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" She urged with clenched eyelids as she tried to keep it all together, the claustrophobia seeming to attack her for the first time since she found herself in the box - almost as if she had only just noticed that there wasn't much space around her in the slightest; but the thing was that keeping it together, after everything she had been forced through, had proved to be a mere impossibility after all.

As she did so, she felt something within her urge her otherwise - a hidden voice that didn't possess the power to speak with its own voice maybe? - but this voice wasn't loud enough, since it did nothing but increase the state of Jessie's anxiety. "Just shut the hell up!"

_'Don't'_, Another voice spoke up; her own actually. But she didn't recall ever having the intention of ever calling out to herself. Which was strangely odd after all, especially since she would have thought over the words as she muttered them within the depths of her mind. But this time, she only listened to the voice; the one that belonged to her, but wasn't her's in the slightest - something using her voice as a disguise maybe? Jessie had no utter idea. _'Please don't. For your own good!'_

The Cowgirl had no utter idea why, but the voice that spoke up seemed to be pulling and tugging at the levers of her mind, almost as if trying to control something - anything - and she could feel it as the force proceeded on with the task; literally. There was something being pulled within her mind to form the voice - to manoeuvre her own voice in order to send out the message. But this voice set an extra strain upon her mind, and her head began to ache to an even larger extent at each pull and every subtle tug. It was a voice that didn't want to leave for sure; a voice that was determined to send out the message before it was too late.

Allowing a desperate gasp to escape her lips, she reeled forward and clasped the sides of her temples as tightly, as she possibly could, before biting down on her lip to an extent that would have made it split have she been human during this time. She felt as though her plastic skull was about to fracture right through the middle; the pain she felt, roaring fiercely within the depths of her mind, was simply too much for her to handle. The worst pain she had ever felt in her life more or less -

the pain of which would soon be overrun by a pain which could lead to a fatality

- and it was one pain she never wished to encounter again. But there seemed to be not stop to the force at the moment as the pain increased. And this drove Jessie through the roof as the white dots danced before the eyes - the dancing dots that had their own little way of mocking the Cowgirl as they sent her the taunting reminder that there was no way out in this situation for her in the slightest - freely, and she had to admit that she did envy those dots. They were free to dance and taunt her whilst she was left to the mercy of Katrielle Hay; the mercy which did NOT have the potential to stretch to such an extent Jessie would have been comfortable enduring through

She was left at Mrs Hay's expense. If Hay wanted to move her in order to continue with the viscous charades of mind games, then so be it. If Hay wanted to turn her into a dog, then there wasn't much Jessie could do to prevent this. She could run; but there was no escaping from Katrielle Hay, especially when you have no where to run in the body of a mere toy. She could hide; but Katrielle Hay had no need of keeping a permanent watch over Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl in order to simply snap the atoms of the Cowgirl's soul from one host to the other, just like that, without even the need to try in the first place. It was the order of a simple thought that could turn Jessie's world around within the matter of a single, mere-hearted second, and this second could prove to be very disastrous indeed. As she was then sent through a very familiar trance indeed.

_'Just go. Please just go.' She desperately urged mentally as she tried to keep track of her reeling thoughts. Feeling an unknown feeling flashing through her nerves, she told herself that Woody was not to blame, even though she was sure that she hadn't been blaming him for this in the first place. it wasn't his fault that Al found her in her box, with all the Round-Up goodies inside, seven years before. He had just quit his job at the charity store and was gathering his personal items up, when he came across her box. And, when he opened the box, he came across Jessie. So he eagerly smuggled the contents of the box away from the store, before he eagerly began his hunt for the Round-Up Gang. It was Stinky Pete he came across next, approximately two years after finding Jessie, and another year after that, he managed to find Bullseye._

_And then just the day before, he found Woody. But now the Sheriff was leaving almost as soon as he arrived, which would only mean that Jessie would be forced into storage again._

_And the Sheriff was prepared to leave them all behind. This was what broke her spirits down, into nothing more than worthless grains of sand, to the full potential. And she was left broken-hearted by this fact. He was prepared to leave, when he had only just got here in the first place._

_She listened to his footsteps slowly fading away as he headed towards his only possible exit, before he came to a halt in front of the low vent. She listened glumly as he undid the screw and lifted the opening above his head. The sound was ominous, dreadfully reminding her of the fate heading her way; making her wanting to cower away and cry out for help. But she kept her appearance strong. However, this still didn't stop her from breaking up on the insides. Her feelings, for the Sheriff, over the past twenty-four hours had varied like an ongoing roller coaster heading to the middle of nowhere. At one point she was overjoyed over the fact that he was really there - the great Sheriff Woody was really there! - and was unable to contain her enthusiasm from him, obviously making him uncomfortable; then she was overwhelmed with utter anger (how could he do this to them?), causing her to hate his guts for a period of time; and now she was feeling like her heart had been ripped out from its roots. It was as if she felt connected to him in a way she'd never understand: Affection?; loathe?; unrequited love...?_

_She tightly shut her eyes at this thought. He had only been there for a day, and now he was leaving? It wasn't fair!_

_But then she heard an aged voice full of, what was presumably, concern ask:_

_"How long do you think it will last Woody?" He asked, his voice directed purely towards the Cowboy. "You really think Andy's going to take you to college? Or on his honeymoon? Andy's growing up, and there's nothing you can do about it."_

_Woody was now frozen in his tracks, blocking out everything that the Prospector was telling him. Didn't he know that this was hard enough for Woody as it already was?_

_"It's your choice Woody," Pete continued, his voice etched deeply with a fake sense of concern. "You can go back. Or you can stay with us...and last forever."_

_It was these words that broke Woody from his trance, ultimately bringing a sense of ultimate anger to follow along as well, and this was when the anger snapped within him; the fury, of which had unknowingly been building up within the Sheriff for quite some time, just overflooded the maximum limit he could even withtake during these next few moments. And it was a sense of fury that didn't make him feel good inside in the slightest; it never did, and certainly never would either to say the least.  
_

_So Jessie was unable to catch a glimpse of Woody as he stepped through into the vent. But she was darn well able to hear his boots come to contact with the surface._

_He was really going...and there was nothing she could do about it any more._

_So when Pete eventually fell silent, she lifted her head to gaze at the vent._

_And by the time she had done so, Woody was long gone, completely free from her sight._

_This left them as the Broken Gang._

A/N I know the ending here is almost exact to a vision I have already wrote out for this story, but there is a reason for this. And we will found out why in the next chapter.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	69. The Time in the State

Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

It was all happening in front of them; everything that Jessie was being forced through during the past few moments (of which seemed to drag on as though it was no less than the span of time that existed within an eternity when, in reality, it was no more than a few moments to say the least) had been made clear by the reeling expression that had been etched thoroughly across her plastic face as she felt the anxiety boil up within her to an extent she was unable to handle - an extent she had NEVER been able to handle. No matter what the situation had been like. Something was haunting her from the inside - her mind - out, and it had no intention on ceasing its treacherous ways until the atoms, which formed up her mind, had been boiled down and flattened out into a thick, runny paste that had no right to remain in the world in the first place.

It was happening right before them; the evidence that contained the potential to reveal what had really been happening to 'Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl' as she cradled her head with her balled fists - the evidence which could reveal the ultimate fact: She didn't belong here, and she knew this just as well as Katrielle Hay, herself, knew so. But even this assurance was beginning to slowly fade away; almost seeming as though it would reach to an extent where it would be of no value in the slightest, where it would have been better if it had no use in the slightest. Yeah, it would have been better for her and Woody of course: She'd rather live in a world where her assurance had no affect over her soul than a world where the assurance had no value to live up to. And this was for certain: She'd rather have no water at all than an empty water bottle. This, she would prefer any day.

Her desperate calls for help (of which were never answered because they were never 'heard' to begin with) seemed to have no effect on either the Space Ranger, or the Shepherdess of whom were both staring at her with an unusually blank expression etched within their eyes. It seemed as though their eyes had been deprived of all, and any, display of emotion which possessed the potential to break through, with a viscous outcome, the surface of their eyes in order to show what they really felt inside. And this had soon been proven to be literal to the maximum level of personal outcome. They WERE being deprived of their emotions, and there was nothing they could even possibly engage through to change the fact to suit their favour. No matter what they could try - what they could ACTUALLY do - nothing could be done to help them in this current situation. When someone is dealing with Katrielle Hay, there was simply no match. No-one could be compared and contrasted against her. She was far too powerful -

A power that the 'Fates' began to scent down to a further extent as each and every day darted by like the blade of a piercing dagger paving its way through the cold, crisp air of the freezing night

- for her own good. And this power could NOT be overruled easily.

In this form of reality, only a few things could weaken Katrielle's mind to an extent she wished hadn't been possible. But hardly anyone knew of these weaknesses and, if they had, they would have been killed on the spot, or their memories would have been wiped away completely, as though the recollection had only been the marking on a white-board that had recently been rubbed off the spot by a mischievous young student who just found it impossible to keep their hands to themselves after all the years of being lectured and informed over the fact for God understands how long.

Yes, Mrs Hay, the widowed woman in her early eighties (when she was really one hundred and thirty-six years old to estimate an approximate) certainly had the power to inflict this kind of mental torture upon her innocent-hearted victims, and this was just one of those aspects that could literally boil a person from the inside out if they ever found out the REAL truth. It may be obvious, but even this didn't mean that the fact hadn't been covered up by one of those dark blankets of which no-one contained the ability to see through. Looking through the borders was an impossibility to say the least, especially since she'd never give someone the chance to lift the covers over, to see what they actually hid, their heads and wish for the best.

Katrielle Hay had the power she needed in order to complete the process, and she needed nothing more than this to simply wipe any sense of recollection, from anyone's mind, if they ended up knowing too much, or if they would only lead to be a right nuisance in the near future. Hay had the power to change the state of minds. And the 'perfect' examples of this had already been thrown into the scene. Yes. Both the Space Ranger and the Shepherdess were the 'all-too-amazing' examples in this situation. And this was why important details continuously slipped from theirs minds like an ice cube on a marble floor; and this was intentional for sure, which was also the reason why both Bo and Buzz didn't take any notice of the Cowgirl as her brief panic attack etched even further into a deeper depth of absolute anxiousness of which Jessie had once severely hoped she could have avoided.

During the next few moments, both Bo and Buzz remembered absolutely nothing which had occurred right before their very eyes and they had no choice in the matter: Everything they saw, they forgot. And it was as simple as this. Something (presumable Hay as mentioned) made this so; something forced this impression into the minds of both the Shepherdess and the Space Ranger during this period of time, and simply refused to let go until they had forgotten every detail that needed to slip from their minds in the way that a dagger -

The dagger which possessed the ability to kill a victim within a matter of a few simple seconds

- would purposefully slip into the heart of its target when the heat of the argument boiled up to its maximum extent - The Deadly Extent.

They remembered absolutely nothing, so this was why neither of the two asked any questions as Jessie reeled forward out of absolute pain, which had been generously topped off with a sense of pure shock and disbelief as the world (the one that was trying to help) within her mind began to dart forward, clearing the message off within the focus of her conscience as though it were trying to print the words out in black ink in order for her mind to perceive the message it was desperately trying to send out. To no avail of course; no matter how long the vision would remain in her mind, the message which was being sent by someone (someone Jessie had no idea about in the slightest) who wanted to help would remain unnoticed as the haunting proceeded on.

By now, the Cowgirl's eyes were clenched shut as if she actually thought this could make a difference in the matter. The whole vision seemed printed onto the backs of her closed eyelids as it all reeled through her conscience like a dart cutting through genetically modified air in the hopes of hitting the target with ultimate precision - Point Blank in other words: The words that were murmured; the footsteps fading away through the vent like a never-ending charade of metallic sounds that never wanted to leave the depths of her mind; and the mental message she had last received of course - 'You know that things aren't always as they appear Jane, right? You thought that Pride would never leave. But he left my dear -'

These words seemed to repeat themselves over and over in her mind like a broken film recorder which kept rolling over the exact same scene over and over again in a manner that could easily drive the sane impatient. And they never seemed to settle down, instead seeming to burrow themselves deeper down into her comprehensible thoughts as though they were imprinting themselves within her, refusing to leave until these words were the only aspects within the world she could remember - The Only Truth that had managed to break through the strong barriers which had been set a simple task; block 'everything' out. Allow NOTHING to get through for the sake of your own lives (existence to rephrase the matter) if you had sense enough.

And this would have been the case - he had left, and she was sure of this; it couldn't have been fake. The vision had been so...vivid - if her own voice hadn't made itself clear again.

'Don't listen to it', the voice ordered, of which increased the pain boiling up within her head to an extent she hadn't even thought as possible - she literally felt as though her skull was going to crack right down the middle as she felt the levers being tugged within the back of her mind; the levers which possessed the potential to form a whole sentence of words that actually made sense (as was being shown in the current situation) - the words that were trying to make sense of her during these next few moments as the vision eased away from her mind (not without leaving her reeling through her own torturous thoughts before hand though); the words that were trying to help her the only way the source knew how. No-one can speak without a voice and if you have to take advantage of the voice, which belonged to the soul of someone else, then so be it. If it would end up resulting in the better, for everyone, then the voice would have engaged through whatever it took: As long as it was for a good cause, then the source of the voice would do anything. 'He's not even here.'

He's not here? Jessie somehow managed to question as she felt her raspy breaths deepening into deep inhales, somehow managing to calm herself down to some extent in the process. The vision was gone; that was for sure. But she still didn't feel safe - she was NEVER safe. And even her own voice didn't assure her in the slightest. It just seemed...artificial; as though there was something within her that was pulling on the levers and tugging on the strings to warn her - to benefit the Cowgirl for the best. But even this didn't do anything drastic to Jessie's attitude. She still didn't feel safe, not to mention the fact that the voice didn't make sense. Of course Woody wasn't here, but this didn't mean that he wasn't somewhere within this world of alteration: He had to be, right? He couldn't just be nowhere. And he left, Jessie was sure of this. The vision (which could have been a flashback, Jessie wasn't so sure which was possible) was just so vivid to be unreal.

However, by the time Jessie could reel over this even further, her voice spoke up again, sending an even larger set of painful charades flooding through her mind as he clutched the sides of her head out of a sense of absolute pain - she couldn't EVER remember experiencing something like this in her life.

'It doesn't even make sense' The voice - her voice that seemed strangely distant - spoke up again, this time cutting into her thoughts like the sharpest knife in the world through damp wood. 'He's not even here.'

"What do you mean?" Jessie questioned, possibly seeming like a complete idiot for talking to herself; literally. But this, as per usual, crossed through the minds of both the Space Ranger and the Shepherdess like a razor through metal. In fact, it was almost as if they were asleep, whilst dreaming a dream that was simply too far away to recollect after the burden of awaking to the dim light of the toy box.

At this moment, Jessie wasn't sure whether she wanted her voice to answer. Since, if it did, then she could pretty much guess that the pain would come again - since the focus of the headache increased after each and every word the voice spoke. But, nonetheless, she desired an answer. Woody left, didn't he? She saw him leave in the flashback, and she had been sure he left. There was no evidence against the fact.

'There is,' The voice cut in again, darting straight through her train of thought. 'The vision doesn't even make sense.'

Jessie could tell that the voice was beginning to catch the flow of tugging the strings in order to form words, but the mental clock was still ticking; The Clock that was there, when it didn't really seem as though it had been there in the first place (to Jessie of course).

'He isn't even here,' The voice continued, interrupting Jessie's train of thought before Jessie could real over what she, herself, had previously stated.

But the pain still lumbered on. And it was reluctant to leave.

Gasping out of a sense of pure pain, Jessie clutched the sides of her plastic head as hard as she could; the pain of which seemed unbearable as the time slowly ticked away - The Time in the State of course.

'He isn't here' The voice repeated, trying to direct the message purely to the focus of Jessie's conscience.

By now, the pain had reached an extent of which was all too much for Jessie to even handle - her skull felt like it was literally going to implode and, during these moments, she wasn't sure whether she preferred this alternative or not.

Eventually, the dancing spots before her eyes grew larger, and she soon found a sudden wave of fatigue overwhelm her completely. However, this time it was different. It wasn't due to a change of state. Just a natural change that had swept her from being fully alert, to suddenly wiped of her energy completely.

And she then found herself falling into yet another state of unconsciousness. But, this time, it was different.

It was pain, rather than the supernatural inflicting her sudden wave of fatigue.

Nonetheless, this did not mean that her current state wouldn't be taken advantage of.

* * *

In order for voices to be heard, they had to yell loud; protrude their desperate tone above all the havoc that ceased to surround them

In order for a cry to be noticed, the victim had to cry loud enough to be heard. But sometimes, just sometimes, the cry remains unnoticed and the victim, of a gruesome torture to say the least, dies a slow, painful 'Death', having been unheard for so long that the target just simply gave up the struggle to keep their grip on life.

In order to be heard, one would have to be loud. However, first of all, they had to have a voice to even murmur a sound in the first place. Whether it was their voice or whether it had been stolen was a completely different matter.

But some souls did not possess the ability to speak as they did not have a voice of which to do so. And had no choice other than to remain silent as the years rolled on - seemingly dragging on like a chain against the rough ground in the middle of the night. Some souls did not have a voice. And when you don't have a voice: Well...you don't have the ability to speak. It's an impossibility to tell the truth.

However, they were able to speak with a voice that doesn't belong to them. They had to potential to do so. But this led to a great stress being forced upon the mind of the focus - a pain that literally shattered their minds beyond a literal relief as the voice proceeded to make itself heard; the voice the focus knew so well, but seemed so...distant at the same time. Almost too distant for the voice to belong to them in the first place. Nonetheless, the voice would remain inevitably clear.

To speak with someone else's voice, then one would have to be conjoined with the soul - a very rare case of which barely possessed the potential to even act possible in the first place. However, the process, in which one joins the soul of another, is almost impossible in itself.

And when a soul is conjoined with another, the souls literally merge into one identity - the one of the host of course - and this will make the parasite completely unnoticeable. In this state, it remains unable to use its own voice. But it's not impossible to get it back. However, to do so, the soul needs to have the host to itself and it's after this they gain the potential to speak. Nonetheless, the chance, of it all spiralling out of control, remained thoroughly lurking through the air like a weightless anchor.

A soul needed a voice to be heard.

And Zaya Hay possessed the power to use this voice.

A/N The plot will move on a bit more in the next chapter. So sorry if I had spent AGES on this part.

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	70. The Unheard Screams

Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

'By the time she could even struggle against the bonds, of which held her firmly against the wooden rod that protruded from the dimly lit air around her as Time slowly ticked off to a deathly close, the garden had already been set alight in flames - The Flames which should have possessed the potential to scare the wits out of Jessica Jane after everything a part of her had been forced through.

The small strand of rope (of which was no more than a strong thread of string to a human; but thick as a rope to a rag doll) kept her arms bound to her waist in a way that Jessie could only describe as uncomfortable as she struggled against the firm bonds that continued to remain as the link between life and Death; if she could get herself across the barrier - the ropes of which restricted her against the wood of which was impossibly smooth considering the conditions that it had been forced through - then she could escape all this. She had no idea how she could have known this - but these were the matters that made themselves clear to her during these moment. In fact, it didn't seem possible for the aspect to be any clearer than had already been displayed. Nonetheless, they seemed to grow larger and larger within the back of her mind after every single passing moment.

With no idea of how she was even in this position in the first place, the panic which quickly followed seemed to be an inevitable prospect as long as she remained in this situation - it seemed as though it would never leave until it had incinerated the atoms of her comprehensible conscience into nothing more than a few grains of sand that had been swept away by the viscous currents of the sea; and the panic presumable didn't.

With a shocked gasp, Jessie struggled against the ropes as much as she battled against the Fate of which was about to engulf her entirely into the chill of its depths - more or less the scalding heat of the hearth in this context - that would never cease to loosen its grip upon her currently fragile soul. It would NEVER let go. And the Cowgirl knew this well enough. The panic wouldn't let go until it had overwhelmed her every single nerve, located within the depths of her worthless body - the host with no features; the one who saw everything despite the fact that the soul had nothing to see with in the first place - entirely. Nothing could relieve the panic, and she knew this.

But even this didn't mean that Jessie didn't despise the fact that she could do nothing other than allow the anxiety that overwhelm her as she gaped at the ever-growing flames of which slowly spread from the source of the fire - The Match on the grass.

Jessie blinked hard as she lifted her head from the source of the flames, and towards the one who had inflicted it all. However, little did she know that her eyes made no movement whatsoever in the process; in fact, she didn't have eyes. But she could still see, and this was the aspect that SHOULD have protruded out from everything else the most. But it didn't - and this was the query that Jessie had been unable to notice as her struggle against the form bonds faded into nothing more than the small resistance that was a complete waste of her own, valuable energy that may have been of some use if she had even considered mentally blocking the force - the one of which didn't even exist in this alteration of her thoughts and her current physical state - away from her mind and into the trash, where it would spend the rest of its days rotting, and disintegrating, until it had utterly no potential to cause any more damage in the slightest; nonetheless, this was something that the rag doll could NOT do during this time. She could do nothing other than struggle and watch as the Time continued to tick away.

'Not much longer now Jane' A voice spoke up. But even this voice didn't make any sound within her mind in the slightest - she wasn't even herself in this situation after all. In fact, she was no more than the blank doll she has yet to become.

The voice seemed printed within the lids of her eyes. So, every time she blinked, she could visualise the words. And these words were NOT friendly on new visitors. Instead, they much preferred to hunt anyone they came across. Yes, this was way more entertaining compared to just allowing the victim to die of their own boredom (this would never be of any use, or satisfaction, at all; no matter what anyone else tried).

Nonetheless, no matter what she could have tried next, nothing could've stopped her from taking in what she saw.

A young girl was hunched towards the ground with her fingers together as she lit the end of the grass. For a kid of that age, they wouldn't be able to keep themselves from seeming 'innocent' - that was the impression they were supposed to give off after all - but there was nothing 'accidental' about what Jessie saw next.

The girl had a crazed look within her emerald eyes, of which would just not fade away no matter what, that seemed to shimmer against the ever growing flames as she dropped the lit match onto the surprisingly flammable grass. It was all purposeful and, this was for sure.

The grass shouldn't just light up in the way that it did. But Jessie was unable to perceive this fact within her conscience as her mind settled through into the shock of what she saw. And it wasn't something she could easily overlook; especially when she was fully aware of the fact that she was gaping at herself as she set the garden alight. No one was with the girl, but this was yet another fact that Jessie overlooked as the crazed grin, etched across her lips, widened in a manner that Jessie herself found disturbing.

But the barriers were weakening and Jessie could sense this.

So it wasn't long before they gave in, and the doll was suddenly engulfed in vast charade of scalding heat and blazing flames.

Jessica Jane allowed her smirk to widen as the blank rag doll was engulfed within the pit of flames.

Her unannounced screams remained unheard as the Fire incinerated her body'


	71. The Familiar

Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

It was the metaphorical screams, of which were etched with cries of misery as the Time drew closer to its inevitable halt but still ceased to remain unheard as the calls of desperation morphed from subtle to tragically long and then to gruesomely short-lived - which would only ever lead to certain Death to say the least - that forced Jessie from the state of, what had once seemed deep, slumber and through into a state of being in a full state of alertness as her eyes snapped open from the bright blaze of the scalding flames and into the dim light that surrounded her in the cardboard, attic box.

She awoke with a shocked gasp as her mind slowly adjusted from the state of being in a dream and into the altered reality of being in the world where she really could be harmed after all, despite the fact that Jessie even considered this world to be no more than a VERY convincing illusion, one of which had been so convincing that she felt as though she had literally lived every second of it. In fact, it was TOO convincing: She felt every second of it implode down on her like an anchor that had set itself a goal to drown the innocent within the chilling - icy - depths of the sea, of which met the land nowhere -

Nothing can meet nothing

- and met no resistance in the slightest as it ploughed through the minds of the victims like the vicious currents of the ocean which opposed the sea with a manner of disgrace etched across its features - The Visible features of course, you can't spot something on a source that had been burrowed within the depths of their metaphorical heart, where the intensity of the hidden secrets reeked to the strongest degree within the barriers of the long-awaited emptiness as they set themselves to find an answer - The Answer which could suggest why they were even there in the first place, seizing the capability to answer all the unanswered questions that may have lurked through the minds of the source, pulling them down from reaching the barriers of their ultimate potential in the process - they desperately needed in order to provide them the impeccable strength they desired to continue on through the burdens of existing in life itself. And sometimes, just sometimes, the ending results could be larger than anyone could have ever predicted and this would, therefore, result in a very heavy anchor indeed - the heaviest of its kind in fact; one of which could easily force the host of the victim further into the depths of a distinguished Fate of which they had no chance of avoiding; it was inevitable actually - it could NOT be avoided, no matter what the target tried to attempt in order to avoid the haunting grasp, of which was riddled with the hinting of Death, which currently kept their fir grip around their fragile souls unmovable.

And the force of the 'metaphorical anchor' was what enabled the unit, of which measured how convincing this illusion really was, to be measured. The heavier the anchor, the more convincing the 'presumable' illusion became.

In all retrospect's, her anchor seemed to be a VERY heavy one after all - the heaviest she had ever experienced actually. And the fact that she was being forced through these trances inflicted no help whatsoever. To speak the truth, she didn't actually know what to believe in any more. Nothing seemed to make sense in the slightest. And this certainly did impose the effects of its toll upon her weak-minded soul.

By this point, Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl was now quivering out of a state of pure anxiety that seemed to overwhelm her completely as she felt her each and every breath come to an unexpected halt in an abrupt action as she tried to make sense of it all. With her hands cradling her chest in a way that could only ever calm herself down - without having the satisfaction of feeling safe again - she tried to adjust her mind to the area around them; but nothing seemed to work during these next few moments. Not for the mean time at least.

It had only been a dream and, no matter how terrifyingly horrifying it may have been, it would have been real - and this should have been as clear as daylight to the anxious Cowgirl. But she even seemed to overlook this fact as she tried to gain control over her heart rate - which may have probed itself to be completely impossible as she had no heart to slow down. It had been a dream; that was for sure. Nevertheless, why couldn't she see past this fact? Was it too much of an endless charade for her to take in? Or was it simply just impossible to do so? Jessie wouldn't have an idea if her mind had been reeling over these aspects during these moments, and she certainly never would.

Within the back of her mind, she could still sense the scalding fire surrounding her featureless body; she could feel the blazing heat of the flames licking at her body as she felt the restraints rub against the stitches of her fabric as she struggled against the bonds that kept her bound against the wooden rod that stood before the garden like a knight guarding a watch tower - completely out of place for sure (but both being unaware of the fact in the process); she could sense the shivers darting down her figurative spine as she observed the smirk of the girl, who had held the match against the flames before dropping it onto the grass completely with the worst intention in the world hovering over her shoulders, widening from a satisfied grin to a crazed - bewitched - smirk -

The girl she knew all-so-very well; the fiery red hair and the glistening emerald eyes were far too much evidence to even consider questioning the matter - The Girl who was inflicting an end to her own life.

- that could only ever belong to the insane; and, ultimately, she could literally hear her unheard screams as they metaphorically ripped at the insides of her throat, to such an extent that facing pain in the process was completely inevitable. And these screams ran through her mind as she darted into a sitting position, gasping, yet again, as she felt the heavy weight collide down into her chest. And this was NOT one weight she would've greeted with consideration on a regular basis. Never in the world would she have done so.

If it had been possible for something of her standard, then she would have been sweating every ounce of fluid she had out of her as her mind adjusted from the events of the dream to the illusion of which lay around her, seemingly waiting for just the right time to pop up in order to scare the daylights out of her.

However, she had just so managed to wake someone up in the process of waking up herself. And she certainly was caught off guard when the voice spoke up:

"Jessie?" The voice asked, snapping her out of her state like a useless twig being tossed around in a storm. "Are you okay?"

The voice was hinted with the consideration she hadn't been faced with for quite a while. In fact, upon first assumptions, she would have guessed that the voice sounded familiar - in a strange way to say the least; almost as though she had known this voice as well as herself at one stage within her life. That was how familiar the voice had seemed to her at this moment. But she just couldn't pick it out, almost as if the voice was one she heard out of a dream within a dream? Or maybe she was just being over paranoid?

Judging the current situation, Jessie knew that both of these theories were just as likely as each other. It could have been the voice from a dream, or she could just be extra-paranoid at the moment (and this certainly was possible for sure). Either way, she knew the voice sounded familiar. She wasn't sure why it seemed so. But it was; and this was all she needed to understand at this moment in order to realize that the current situation stood out to her like a bloody butcher's knife -

Fresh from the metaphorical kill of the afternoon

- within a field of small - but deadly - daggers, of which had purposely been placed flat against the damp ground.

Nonetheless, Jessie couldn't keep herself from shuffling her position to the side in order to catch a glimpse of the toy, of which the voice belonged to.

It belonged to a child, and Jessie had been able to pick this out before she even turned around. An idiot could pick that out; and she was beyond sure of this.

As she turned around, the Pea in the Pod made its way towards her - her was it? Well, the voice had certainly sounded feminine to say the least - way over to the anxious Cowgirl, who was only half-succeeding in calming herself down, with a concerned expression etched across her childish features.

"P-Peanelope?" Jessie asked, unsure of how she had even managed to guess the name in the first place, with hardly any breath of which she could use to do so - The Name stood out to her. It was the only name that stood out within the back of her mind.

Peanelope? Peanelope? Peanelope? Why did this name strike Jessie as so odd? There were many people in the world that possessed the name on their character. And it shouldn't be any different with this toy - bar from the fact that the name had been given to a toy. Upon a first impression, the name 'Petunia' also flashed through Jessie's mind. But she soon found the very thought dismissing itself as though it were no more than the simple scatterings of a leave being tossed around through the viscous winds like a bouncing ball caught in the vigorous drifts of a heavy storm, one force of which refused to let the ball go until it had satisfied its thirst to inflict absolute insanity upon the helpless target. And this was one thirst that would remain until something - anything - had satisfied the need of its desires.

The name struck her as odd, and she just couldn't force these thoughts away as she took in the features of the toy that now stood before her.

At the mention of her name, Peanelope nodded as she tried not to let the shock of what Jessie had just asked get to her. Why on Earth would Jessie even ask that when she clearly knew her name? Well, at least Peanelope presumed so, as she had no idea over the real matters of the situation - even though she really should have; since it did affect those closed to her disillusioned self - those she had no recollection of whatsoever. And, if she did have the faintest clue, the evidence to support it had long since faded into a charade of darkness as an unknown source forced it into the emptiness of her mind.

'The place where nothing could be heard'

For some reason, Jessie found something about the image before her odd - Ominously strange in fact.

She had seen Peanelope in the pod before, when she was at Bonnie's for the first time (since she had somehow been forced back into the environment of the strangely familiar toys), and she could easily remember this. In was hard not to remember actually. It was as though the recollection had been printed like a sheet of paper within the backs of her eyelids, even when the whole ordeal had seemed as though it had occurred a life time before. She had been alongside Woody, in the school hall, years before - but the whole incident seemed as fresh as if it had taken place the day before. The smirk on Eddie Vast's face as he made her feel all the more uncomfortable in her position; the locker; the white stream flooding from the insides of the metallic container as she gaped at the contents with a look of pure disbelief -

she didn't even know how that would have been funny anyway

- and the horrible feeling she felt as the dreadful feeling over flooded her every nerve - The Feelings of absolute anger. These were all as clear as daylight.

But something odd struck her as she gaped at the Pea before her with a sense of curiosity etched across her facial features. She could clearly see that the Pea had left the pod in order to make her way over to the Cowgirl.

For some reason, the only thing Jessie could notice was the fact that the pod seemed way to large for a pea of that size. The height: Yeah, that was fine enough. But the width seemed far too wide and almost gave off the impression that the ultimate volume of the Pod should have been larger.

And, because of this, Jessie had only one question roaming through her mind during these next few moments:

Shouldn't there be more than one Pod? Shouldn't it be 'Two Pea's in a Pod', rather than just one - or maybe even three? Jessie wasn't so sure, the mental blockage within her mind was far too large for her to force away.

Shouldn't the Pod have siblings?

However, despite how confused Jessie was, she did not have long whatsoever to reel over this thought, as the Voice spoke up again. Not her own - that Voice was long gone - but it was, instead, the one she dreadfully feared more than anything else she had ever stumbled across.

'That's one question too much Jane'

And these were the last words Jessie heard as a stage of heavy fatigue soon overwhelmed her every sense completely; dragging her soul further into the chill of its depths - literally.

She was so tired, there was no questioning this.

But she couldn't leave now; she still had the question she desperately wanted to ask.

However, the force did not seem to comply with her wished.

She had to stay awake! She just had to. She had to stay awake...

A/N And this is where the story begins to move faster! And is also when the visions start coming into place D:

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	72. The Mark

Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

The darkness was different this time, and this was the first aspect to strike Jessie as her world morphed from a complete illusion, to a state of eerie emptiness. She had been in this exact state only once before - a state where she felt like she was being transferred from one soul to the other in a flash that was as quick as a lightning bolt darting across the sky during the middle of the Dead night.

Unlike last time, she heard nothing for the moment - no piercing screeches were erupting from the middle of nowhere and it didn't feel as though a blade had been thrust into her ear drums either. In fact, this was one experience she hadn't been through in a long while, even though it had been no more than a week ago; if the judgement of Time within this situation was successful of course, since there was no guarantee that it would be whatsoever. There was more chance of finding out how she would die in this situation than being able to predict how much Time had passed since the terrible ordeal first began. The chances of guessing Time were very slim indeed; and Jessie knew this fact as well as the back of her hand as her mind slowly adjusted to the abrupt emptiness of the pitch black surroundings of which lay around her, seeming to engulf her within the icy chill of its world in the mean time.

For some reason, Jessie seemed to adjust to the surroundings quite easily given the fact that her current situation was enough to destroy every single one of her hopes into nothing more than a helpless glimmer of what once had been, before the remainings rotted over themselves of course. And this would never lead to anything decent. But the world around her seemed so familiar to even be a threat - even though she knew fully well that it was - in the first place. The chances of even guessing how much time had passed as she remained in this world was a question of which possessed an answer that the Cowgirl just could not figure out. And, in all honestly, it was really an answer she could do without. She'd rather spend the rest of her Time slowly dying in this world, believing that only a few hours had passed, rather than awaiting Death with full knowledge of the fact that she had been rotting in this sudden reality for months on end - possibly even years; but Jessie would never be able to tell the difference in the first place. It was an impossibility to speak the honest truth. But this still remained as a certain aspect that could all-so-very easily slip from the grasps of reality and quickly into the depths of the disillusioned alteration which lay around them, before disappearing completely in order to satisfy its one goal: To Never Be Seen Again.

The fact was determined: Jessica Jane certainly did have a better chance of finding out how she was to die than actually being able to predict how much time had passed since she entered this state of emptiness as she suddenly began to decipher a sense of her own weightlessness as she continued to float -

Floating within a world of darkness as her conscience slowly adjusted to the pressure; something else…

- in mid air. She wasn't really flying, and she could tell this: As well as the fact that she was more likely to guess her own Death correctly rather than finding out how much time had actually passed.

However, little did she realize that she didn't actually have to guess.

The question had been answered for her; as she was then engulfed into yet another trance. And this one refused to let go until the message had been drilled into the insides of her brain. Yes, it had been very haunting and troubling indeed.

And she has yet to come across the vision until this very moment.

'The pain of which ran through her head at this very moment was simply unbearable; being even worse than the time the voice had spoken up within her mind for one of the very first times.

It was the pain that shattered against the insides of her skulls like a ping-pong ball in a metallic museum - There was no end to it whatsoever; and she knew this fact well enough. In fact, the pain was one of the only things she allowed her mind to comprehend as she reeled forward out of absolute pain, clutching the sides of her head in the process.

The cut on her neck stung like crazy, and this was only another aspect to add on to her toll of ultimate pain during these vital moments. She had to do this, and she knew it: It was what she had been preparing for all of this time. Even if she didn't realize that she had been doing so in the process. It was everything her mind had been set out to do for the past few days: Her Battle.

'It' was inside her. She could pick out this much. But there was something else within her as well, trying to fight off the parasite from raiding her bodily functions completely.

Did she even know? This was what Jessie wondered as her eyes shot open to the dim world of which seemed to fade against each other like a mirage that had been unsuccessfully merged together like a set of wolves lost in a theme park - completely unexpected, but still possessed the potential to be the cause of really bad - terrible - things; and this would NEVER seize the capability of bringing anything decent down to the Earth in the slightest.

Did she even know? This was a question of which would always remain unanswered; since Jessica Jane was set to die before she even had the chance to find out in the first place.

Fate never held any mercy against those who needed to be ploughed down in order to get to the rogue in time; and this was a fact that should be known.

And Katrielle Hay was no controller of Fate; nor would the 'Fates' have even helped, if the need arises, in the first place. 'Fate' wasn't here to be any saviour to man kind. In fact, they couldn't care less. Nonetheless, they still had a job to complete, and they didn't care what it rook to execute the job either. If half the world's population needed to choke to Death in their own lungs, then so be it.

So the 'Fates' did not help in the slightest as Jessie struggled to contain the parasite from gaining power over her soul completely. This would be the last thing that Jessie ever needed.

By the time Jessica Jane looked up, the dagger was clearly within the line of her sight. And, for a few Deathly moments, she had no idea what to do with it as she forced the screams of complete agony away - they would be of nu use at the moment, especially if they were BOTH trying to take over.

For a few moments, the mental blockage had taken full control and Jessica Jane had no idea what she could do to pursue the Fate she was destined to follow, and this was until the the blade of the dagger glistened below her.

And it was then, just then, that she had been struck with the full knowledge of what she was to do.

In a desperate attempt to avoid the inevitable, she threw herself forward, nearing herself to the blade of the dagger in the process - she only had one chance; and she knew this fact fully well. In fact, it was hard for it NOT to remain clear as she fumbled for the hilt of the dagger with her hands, bracing herself for the pain of which was bound to come, ignoring the cries that desperately ran through her ears in the process. She couldn't be caught up in it now. He was cursed within his host; it was only her who possessed the chance of losing everything in this situation. Zaya Hay: She was losing something, but she never had enough to begin with. But Jessie had, she had possessed everything she needed; nonetheless, unfortunately for her, she hadn't recognized the fact soon enough.

And she may have even avoided the whole dilemma, from start to finish, if she had realize this soon enough. She could have avoided the inevitable and conquered the impossible if she had been able to take action faster. But even these hopes seemed too far for her conscience to reach as she gripped the end of the knife with as much force as she possibly could during these moments. It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway. Mrs Hay would have found another way around the ordeal and she still would have ended up in the same position as she was now - On The Verge of Suicide.

As she glanced down at her wrist, it was easy for her to see the mark. The one mark she had been bracing herself for. She could see it - but still had full knowledge of the fact that it still wasn't really there in the first place.

Darting to her feet, she braced herself for the inevitable pain that was bound to come as she clenched her eyes shut - as if this would be the only way to decrease the pain to a minimal extent (one she could withstand of course).

But Life never seemed to give off any favours when it came to Jessica Jane; it had always been this way and she knew it, as well as the fact that there was a reason behind her unsupported life,

Nonetheless, there was nothing she could do against the matter in the slightest as she drew the blade against the mark; the reason for the mark seeming to leap for her throat in the process. It was all becoming clear: Why she had to do this; what she had even been bracing herself for; and, ultimately, who she was doing this for.

She tried not to accept any knowledge of the hunting fact as her cries of desperate agony rang out into the dim light around her.

Even this did nothing; it was still there.'

Before Jessie even knew it, the engulfing darkness morphed into a bright, blazing light and she was suddenly absorbed into a new reality.

She hit the forest ground with a piercing yell.

A/N Where could Jessie be? You probably all know. But I'm only going to say that it is from now, where the visions really settle into place ;)

That's all for now :P

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxxx


	73. The Ancient Mutterings

Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

The force of the impact, shot through her every nerve from the fall, was enough to make Jessica Jane's spine rattle within the constructive boundaries of her body as the abrupt sensation - one of which she had been very unfamiliar with over the last week or so - darted through her body at a rate she could barely withstand.

Over the last week, she had faced mental pain - there had been too much of that to speak the truth she was unable to admit - and she had faced a lot of it. But the pain she felt right now, as her right shoulder collided against the dirt of the forest floor, was different. And it remained as one pain she hadn't experienced in a long while - Physical Pain.

Whilst she had been in the body of a rag doll, she had been able to notice that most of the nerves, of which a normal human body would possess, that should have been there weren't. So she had felt no physical pain for the entire ordeal and this was something she had only come to realize now as she felt the excruciating spasm of pain dart up her right upper arm like a laser paving its way through the air that remained around it. She felt pain all right. Nonetheless, one question continued to dawn through her mind as her eyes adjusted to the area around her:

Why was she experiencing this? The sensation of doing so should have long since disappeared by now, shouldn't have it?

The last time she could recall sensing physical pain was during the process of being transformed into a toy in the first place. And this was one of those memories that could NOT slip from her mind all-so-easily. She could remember the day vividly; almost as though the events had taken place only the day before, rather than a Time that seemed to have taken place many years before hand. She could remember the occurrence well, and there probably wasn't much that would ever be able to alter this fact whatsoever.

_'She wasn't ready to charge the old-woman for nothing. And Jessie was aware of this fact as she made her way over to the aged widow, whom stood by the kitchen door as though she was waiting to receive the news._

_But she was waiting for more than that. Oh how she was waiting for much, much more. Unfortunately, Jessie only came to this stage of realization when it was far too late._

_"So, Mrs Hay…" Jessie began slowly, as though she was desperate to pick out just the right words for the purpose. For some reason, this woman seriously gave her a massive sense of the creeps. If the garden display wasn't enough for Jessie to automatically jump to this conclusion, then the insides of Katrielle Hay's house were certainly enough evidence. And there was no question about it in the slightest. "It turns out that there isn't anything wrong with him."_

_At this moment within the long, twisting charades of Time, Jessica Jane wanted to do nothing more than just leave the grounds of the house completely. There was almost something particularly eerie about the area around her that she could just not pick out whatsoever. Was it something dangerous? Was it something she should avoid? Jessie wouldn't find out -_

_Until it was too late of course_

_- and she wasn't even sure whether she wanted to find out in the first place. Was it even worth questioning these aspects in the first place? If there really was something out there, then wouldn't it have snapped her neck, when she looked the other way, at the first chance it had without a second's hesitation. It would have been easy enough._  
_And it was this thought that forced the feelings of half-hearted relief upon the teenager._

_If there really was something to be afraid of, then it would have caught her within its grasp already by this point. And she was absolutely reassured of this for the Time being._

_Nonetheless, little could she realize that she had just made one of the biggest - not to mention disastrous - understatements of her life. And this was one understatement that possessed the potential to change her entire future - There was nothing to stop it actually._

_"Oh, well thank you for coming dear." Katrielle Hay began in a way that sent ominous shivers darting down Jessica's spine, her lips twisting in that cruel, unnatural way of which somehow always managed to inflict its 'special' effect on those who passed by on a bright, summer's day._

_Nonetheless, Jessie forced herself not to cringe as she put on a smile purely for the purpose of display._

_No matter how wicked and crazed Katrielle Hay may have seemed at the moment, Jessie was still set to realize what the witch could really do, as well as personally make sense of the fact that Mrs Hay was VERY good at holding grudges against ones soul - acting almost like a shadow of which never wanted to leave its source, in the fear that someone - something - would rip them away from existence completely as the world span on._

_"It's not a problem at all." Jessie lied. There was something about this woman that unnerved the teenager in ways she had once thought were unimaginable. "I best be going now."_

_"Oh, just hold on dear and I'll give you some change." Hay spoke up a moment before Jessie found herself turning around on the spot in order to head towards the door - hopefully to never come back if Jessica Jane was lucky._

_Wait? Why did she even agree to come here in the first place? Jessie wondered for a brief moment, before coming to the realization that she could remember nothing of the sort in the slightest. There was definitely something wrong about this picture: She couldn't even remember why she had agreed to come here in the first place._

_"No, I can't accept that," Jessie answered as she allowed her own natural instinct to take over, shaking her head in the process to fully clarify her answer. She wasn't going to accept anything from this woman. And she knew that doing so would only lead her into some kind of trouble._

_But what trouble though? Jessie had no idea._

_Nonetheless, the results were far more terrific than Jessica Jane could have ever imagined._

_"Oh, but you have to. I insist."_

_Jessie didn't understand why she felt this way towards the woman in the first place and, for a moment, she almost held a grudge against herself for jumping to a conclusion - of which was inevitable right - in the first place._

_"I can't," Jessie admitted, with full knowledge of the fact she would NOT be able to do so to begin with._

_"Oh well, at least let me give you this," She said, holding out the ring - The One Ring that caught Jessie of guard. "It's junk anyway."_

_She was still holding the rag doll: Jessie had been able to notice this and had to force a shiver of disturbance away from her spine in the process._

_Jessie was hesitant, but she didn't want to seem rude either - there was something about the woman that seemed beyond unnatural - so she accepted it. However, just as she took the ring from Mrs Hay's hand, the old woman suddenly grabbed her wrist in a way that made Jessie's nerves dance like mad - The Sudden Pain inflicting its toll upon her of course._

_"I told you you'd pay Jane. And you're the first on my list." She said in a cold, evil voice that was etched with the scatterings of pure loath, forcing Jessie's eyes to widen in pure shock in the process._

_When the shock of the moment died down briefly, Jessie gasped before trying to pull herself away from Hay. However, nothing seemed to work and her every struggle only seemed to satisfy Hay to an even larger extent. By this point, Jessie could quite easily notice the ring in Katrielle's hand and tried to push herself away as Hay slowly fitted the ring on the middle finger of her left hand, acting as a perfect fit in the process - A Flawless Fit_

_It fit perfectly._

_"W-what are you d-doing?" Jessie asked in fearful, wondering if the old woman was suffering through a fit or not. No-one should act like this; and Jessie assured herself of this as she tried to force herself away._

_Nonetheless, Jessie seemed to know better. There was no question against the matter actually._

_Mrs Hay held the rag doll firmly within her left hand as she began to murmur something that Jessie had no hope of understanding in the slightest - The Ancient Mutterings._

_"What are you doing?" Jessie demanded, her heart racing against the boundaries of her chest in such a way that it actually have Jessie the impression that her rib cage was going to burst. And she began to fear that this would be the case, until her heart rate suddenly came to an abrupt halt "What...are...you...doing?"_

_Looking at the ring, Jessie saw it glow an ominous shade of red of which struck her as odd almost instantly. It was almost as though it should not even be there to begin with and this was something that Jessie was allowed to convince herself during the next few moments - It should NOT be glowing._

_Wait - hair? It didn't have hair._

_With a fearful glance, Jessie allowed herself to risk another look at the rag doll in Hay's hand before it all just became too much._

_By this point, the eyes of the rag doll had already been etched on. And the eyes were glistening a subtle shade of emerald green - Her eyes of course._

_All of a sudden, a heavy wave of fatigue over took Jessica's senses and she almost instantly found all the energy, of which should have been stored within her system (maybe out of reach, but still very much there), draining away from her body as though she had been hung upside down above a cauldron full pf boiling hot water: She couldn't give in; and she knew this all-so-very well. Nonetheless, the immense heat simmered as it left its trail in the air and had cooled down to such an extent that the air, of which hit Jessie's colourless cheeks as the blood rushed to her head, was no more than the warm touch of a force that could kill. But she seemed to take no notice of this whatsoever as she felt everything - every sense - fade away into the air around her._

_"What...are...you...do-..."_

_Jessie was unable to finish as her legs gave in under her weight and she fell to the floor as the woman let go of her hand._

_Darkness followed. And this was probably one of the worst aspects Jessie would ever come to until the Time of her Death - and this would come far sooner than she ever could have predicted._

_Nonetheless, as the malicious smile widened upon the face of Katrielle Hay, one thing was inevitably clear:_

_The process was complete.'_

That had been the last time, before this, she had ever experienced the burden of real pain. She had suffered mental, and emotional, pain for sure. Nonetheless, no matter how hard she could have tried during those stages, there would have been nothing she could have done in order to convince herself that the pain she felt had been physical. It might have felt physical - but there's a large difference between the pain she felt in the head and the actual bodily pain she felt at this moment. It stung all over, feeling as though something - a force maybe? The answer wasn't quite definite - had thrown a heavy, building brick at her arm as she slept.

But she hadn't been sleeping and she knew this; she had been forced into a state of unconsciousness of which she couldn't depict within a reasonable theory that actually made sense. Was it a state of emptiness? Or had she just been unconscious? She had absolutely no idea whatsoever.

One idea she did not need in order to figure out that she was not where she should be in the slightest. She could have been where Katrielle Hay wanted her to be; but it wasn't where she SHOULD be (in any manner or any form) at all.. And this was one of those thoughts that dawned over her mind as the next few moments rolled by.

And she shouldn't be sensing any type of pain whatsoever! Not if she was a toy; they didn't have any nerves after all, and she had came to this conclusion long before.

For some reason, Jessie darted up so that she was sat against the ground with her eyes wider than they had ever been before. The first aspect she noticed was the fact that the dirt, from the forest floor, had stained her hands, with her jeans not getting off that far either.

Toys can't feel pain. But she could.

And this was one of the first visible features that settled within the back of Jessie's conscience as her mind tried to make sense of everything that was now happening:

She was human.

A/N Turning point! Lol, you probably all saw this coming, right?

Well, so now Jessie's a human again. But where is she now? And what will happen when the visions begin to make sense? And, ultimately, will she remain in this state for long? These questions will all be answered later on in the fic ;P

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	74. The Heart That Could Be Broken

Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

For her entire life, Zaya Hay had heard nothing other than Voices.

They weren't friendly voices, and she sure as hell knew that they had never been natural - they had been too ominous to be - and the Voices certainly did NOT belong to sources that were ready to greet her with respect and gratitude; instead, they barely even had the decency to warn her before they went in for the kill.

Nonetheless, they DID warn her and they had been warning her for as long as she could physically remember.

For as long as she could remember, this phrase had endlessly passed through her mind as the rest of her life rolled on - slowly ticking down to her Death of which was inevitable; it was always unpreventable. Nonetheless, it came too soon for her. And she didn't die within the hands of nature either. In fact, she was murdered by the one force who supported the acts of nature and knew every single rule possible - that had been its job after all and this wasn't a job the 'Fates' were likely to turn down either. Once Fate was at your side, then it would be as loyal as an obedient Germen Shepherd that had been trained to follow their commanders every single order. However, there was still a problem of which could be easily faced as the world span on along the hilt of its axis: And this was even getting Fate on your side to begin with. Most of the time, it had proved itself to be an impossibility and would mostly only ever result in one of two conclusions: They either weren't able to do it - physically or mentally -or they were killed, by the merciless 'Fates' of course before they even had the chance to persuade them over.

Only one force in the world had been able to inflict this effect upon the disastrous source without the 'Fates' themselves even realizing - instead, the 'Fates' simply presumed that this was the right thing to do and proceeded on - and this was one force that no-one in existence had a real clue about, even though the chance of someone pulling off an impeccable guess was also likely to speak the truth. It was one force that really was the subtle whisper within the screeching winds of the night - it crept like a rat; but when it was heard, it inflicted the greatest impact in the world and there was no denying this fact in the slightest. Whether or not anyone had ever even travelled halfway to this conclusion was another matter all together.

The Fates were loyal. And when they had set themselves the task to terminate a soul from the Earth, then they followed it through. But they had warned her, even if the warning, within itself, had been ambiguous. These were the words that permanently rang through her mind:

'She's a bad parasite. She must be punished. She angered us. She must be punished.'

Nonetheless, these words had failed to brain wash her as the over all anxiety rose. At first, she had possessed no idea of what the words could have even meant in the slightest. However, as Time progressed forward, ever so close to the day of her death, she began to make sense of what she had been warned. But, for some reason, she could never bring herself to report the mysterious happenings to those she had shared a strong bond of trust with during the days of her life. It was as though something had been forcing her from doing so - literally - possibly out of the fear of being detected? Zaya had never been so sure.

As she began to make sense of it all, she began to see things; unnatural things to say the least. But she could never tell what they had been. Were they ghosts? The physical form of a force she should avoid? Something she should avoid all together? She had no idea. But she knew that the warnings meant something bad for sure. In fact, she had actually found it hard to even avoid this fact in the first place. The warnings were bad; but they were sure warnings all right.

And these were warnings she had ignored.

All in all, was Katrielle Hay really as bad as the Fates? Or was the light around her simply dimmer? Zaya had never been sure. And Zaya Hay certainly never would be.

As long as she was dead, then she probably wouldn't be.'

For the next few moments, Jessica Jane merely stared at her hands in a sense of pure horror - calling it disbelief would just simply be an understatement because it was so much MORE than this.

Her hands were bony, and this was one sight of which seemed to shock the day lights out of her as she swallowed a gulp in order to conceal the inevitable whimper. Her hands were literally nothing more than bone and skin - as though she had spent a real long while in the forest slowly rotting away as her consciousness drifted further within the depths of the empty world - and this alone was enough to force her anxiousness to return.

She had wanted to be back to normal so much. In fact, she had wanted nothing more than that ever since she had been turned into a rag doll in the first place. However, now, when she gaped down at her hands, before drawing them back to her chest, she soon found that her own body shape horrified her beyond a natural belief.

Sure, she had always kept her body in a good shape - somehow - and she had never had any problems with her health in the slightest; so she never judged her physical shape in the slightest, despite what others would have agreed - since, they did. Nonetheless, her own body terrified her now.

She must have lost over a stone of weight - she couldn't really tell and she had no idea how the weight could have plummeted down to such an extent if she hadn't even been in her own body - since the last time she had been in her natural body and this showed.

Jessie would have stared at her shape in disbelief for God knows how long if she hadn't felt the gust of wind rush against the nape of her neck. And even this was enough for her to leap to her feet in absolute horror, before realizing that this was NOT the time for her jeans to be as loose as they had been around her waist at that time. But she mainly ignored this as one part of her mind tried to reach out to her comprehensible thoughts.

But this part of her mind remained ignored as she gawked at her surroundings in a sense of absolute horror.

She was in the forest, the place where many of her visions had occurred; and she was quick to notice this as she felt her heart race against the barriers of her chest. And this was one heart that actually existed this time - A Heart That Could Be Broken.

Standing point blank within the centre of the forest - the centre of focus - it turned out that it hadn't been so hard for Jessie to sense something eerie -

'Something dangerous'

- about the area that stood around her. Oh yes, it was an unnatural feeling indeed; she should 'never' have to experience this feeling in her life, it was unfair to speak the truth. But that was the problem. Was there any point in speaking the truth when you have no-one to speak to?

'Apart from the supernatural of course' The haunting voice - having the same impact in both the body of a toy and the body of a human - spoke up within the back of her mind, but she did her best to shake it off.

Nonetheless, it was the eerie feeling she had experienced many times in her life. Many, many times indeed. Most of them having occurred in the last week (just so happening to seem like a lifetime to the teenager who struggled to take in the surroundings as she inhaled and exhaled continuously, trying to keep herself calm despite the circumstances) or so; to Katrielle's perspective of course. Time just seemed like a blurry haze to Jessica Jane during this time. In fact, time had seemed like that for a while. Just a blurry, freaking' haze. A stupid blur of the incoherent aspects of life being merged into a thick, sloppy paste that rendered its way across her life; a haze she was unable to look past.

However, this did not prevent her from sensing the eeriness of the area. This would 'never' stop her.

Could it even stop anything? Or was 'Time' just a force that had no purposeful impact upon the world which the endless source unintentionally affected? Did it try to do anything? Or was it just there? Just there to hang around, therefore making itself a sitting target (of which Jessie really was during these moment) - The Sitting Duck of the woods in other words - that seemed to be patiently waiting for the shot to be made. Almost as if Time waited for something to approach it, making no movements in the slightest, and waited to see what would happen if people tried to find an easy way through, instead of thinking outside the box and working their way around - the sensible option that never seemed to anyone, who wasn't logical, in the slightest; and these people had the tendency to clash right into time (the worst ever result being either death or heart-wrenching loss) rather than taking the time to stop and think it through.

The one's who forced their logic into use were the one's who avoided colliding into the grasps of time.

But if time is nothing more than a blurry haze, then how can one not accidentally stumble, with the intention of finding their way something - 'someone' - their instincts are ordering them to achieve; most likely only ever leading to something bad. Something dreadful. Something very, very dreadful.

'Something to be avoided Jane,' Were the words that abruptly rang through her mind, causing the shocked teenager to gasp and back herself against the nearest bark she came across, panting heavily as the ominous voice proceeded on; almost as if it was desperate for the thoughts within her mind to reel to such an extent where she was practically unable to even understand herself any more. Almost as if the voice possessed the urge to drive her completely insane, drawing her closer and closer to the final bate minute after minute. 'Time is not on your side. And it's running out I'm afraid...'

It turned out that the voice was right. Time was running out. This she could sense just as well as everything else around her: The eeriness; the stirring within the crisp day air; the pounding of her heart as it vigorously raced against her rib cage; her own incomprehensible thoughts that just refused to make sense...

Time was running out, and she knew it.

But where was it going? This was the ultimate question; the vital question.

'Time's running out Jane.' The voice spoke up ominously, eradicating any spark of hope that Jessica Jane may have had within her a few moments before. 'And it's not something you'll ever get back.'

Clenching her eyes shut in the hope that this would all turn out to be one, stupid dream, she allowed her breaths to sharpen viciously; the simple process seeming to cut into the crisp air around her as easily as the sharpest dagger in the world would be able to cut your veins in a single slash - almost like the dagger that would soon fail for Jessica Jane in an attempt to remove the parasite from her body once and for all.

Trying to keep herself from losing it completely, Jessie attempted to keep her mind focused on one aspect:

What was she supposed to do now? She knew there was something watching her, it was clear enough. Something out there had eyes; and those eyes were focused on her every single move, waiting patiently for the girl to run.

'I have eyes' The voice responded quickly, this time forcing Jessie over to the edge. This couldn't be real. There was nothing here but herself.'

However, she then had to remind herself that she was in the woods under no coincidence.

What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to get away from this presumable nightmare?

'There's always one thing you can do' The cold, chilling voice responded. 'You can run.'

Feeling her heart race at a speed she had once thought as being unimaginable, Jessie took the advice almost instantly and she quickly took off into a run.

She had no idea where she was running to - no idea in the world. But she knew what she was running from. And she knew that she had to be fast, if she ever had any hope of coming out of this alive of course.

So she continued on, barely even aware of what she was doing as she cut her way through the forest, just knowing that she had to get somewhere.

They DID warn her and they had reality soon catch up to her and she found herself falling face first onto the forest floor, of which was completely covered in dry mud and generously decorated with chips of damp wood that had scattered itself around; the irregular combination in other words.

She must've blacked out for a few moments or so, because when she eventually came to her senses again, she felt a knife to her throat.

A/N I know that the ending there is almost exact as to what I have written out before. Nonetheless, yet again, there is a reason for that. But this was one of those visions that Jessie had forgotten about completely. So, would she be able to remember the rest before it is too late?

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	75. The Toy With The Broken Voice Box

Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

By the time the vast of hunger abruptly came, without even a second warning to hint at its upcoming arrival, Woody had been staggering forward on the verge of exhaustion for hours on end. He had no idea where he was heading and he didn't care: He just had to get away from the forest and he knew this. As this had been the place where many of his visions had occurred.

The hunger was almost far too much for Woody to even bear as the excruciating pain tore through his insides, twisting and pulling at the contents to such an extent where he simply just wanted to throw up everything he had within his stomach - which would eventually end up at the worst considering the fact that there was barely anything left and Woody would want to hold onto this for as long as he possibly could - until there was absolutely nothing left.

And, as he staggered forward in order to grasp the bark of a tree with as much force as he physically could, he questioned one aspect: When was the last time he even ate?

The truth was, he had no idea in the slightest - he had no idea how much time had passed since the rushing charade of the events, of which had occurred ever since he made his way through Katrielle Hay's garden (coming across the abnormal display of bare wooden rods that seemed to stand out of place even for themselves) a lifetime before. Could it have been a few days? A week? A month? Years? Or even a life time? This was the one question that Woody continued to ask himself as he began to breathlessly pant for air. On normal occasions, he may have found himself hiking for half a day without the need to stop for air due to his abnormal range of stamina. However, today, as he remained gasping and panting for the air of which was being cut away from his supply of oxygen, he opposed to the matter rather viciously: His energy had been wiped away completely and he was now no more than completely and utterly exhausted as he tried his best to breathe in the air of which gave off the impression of being a saviour in this situation. He needed air to keep on going; but this was air he couldn't seem to take in as his heart raced against the constructive boundaries of his chest that seemed to know exactly the right thing to do at exactly the right time.

The last time he ate was the day he was turned into a toy, as he had managed to snuggle a piece of fruit out of his apartment before making his way over to Hay's as he tried to ignore the fact that he had not seen Jessie since the afternoon before, and this day had seemed like a life time before. Nonetheless, as he looked down at his current figure, he was able to predict that it couldn't have been anymore than three - four - days at the most. So it couldn't have been that long ago. Either this or the body didn't shred the pounds as quickly when there was no soul to accommodate the body? But there was still one thing that Woodrow Pride didn't understand: If there was nothing to accommodate a body in the first place, then how could you lose any weight? Dead corpses never lost any weight, or so he presumed, no matter how long they had been rotting away for. Since the fat didn't burn away, it instead rotted away with the rest of the flesh and the remainder of the bones, unless he wasn't considered Dead whilst he wasn't in his body?

It was these thoughts that acted as the knock-on effect, therefore triggering off even more in the process, and they instantly sent many more questions flooding through Woodrow Pride's mind. But the one of which stood out the most was this one: Did anyone even notice that he and Jessie had been missing? Or did Katrielle Hay possess just as much power over this world as she did with the alternate one? These were all questions that Woody wasn't even sure he wanted the answer to. Would it even be worth it? Or would it be an absolute waste of his supply of comprehensible thoughts? He wasn't so sure.

However, he barely had any time to reel over these thoughts before the forest floor caught his eye again. And he was then reminded of the dreadful fact of which he acquired a desperate sense to avoid. And this was the fact that many of the visions, he had been forced through by the strong force - Katrielle Hay of course - he could barely even understand had taken place within the dark hearts of the forest -

'Jessica Jane inhaled deeply as she tried to force the sources within her to an absolute halt - the pain was simply too much to bear - bracing herself for the pain of the impact, of which was certainly sure to follow, in the process. She knew that she may just possibly kill herself in the mean time - no, wait. She WOULD kill herself - but she also knew that there were prices you had to pay in order for everything to turn out for the best. And for this to happen, you had to kill the parasite that remained to be the major threat in order to make sure that they NEVER came back again. But this was only one of the things Jessie had to be sure of in order to make sure that the parasite was gone and dusted for good; she also had to trap the soul.

And she knew exactly how this could happen. However, first of all, she had to use all of her mental power - what she had left - in order to urge them forward, through the barriers of the world that had trapped them for what seemed to be an eternity to the eyes of the youth. And, once she did this, then she would have to chance to lock the soul of Katrielle Hay up for good.

Lifting the dagger far above her head as she ignored the pain of which soared through her left wrist during these moments, Jessie closed her eyes softly.

Five...four...

"Jessie, don't!"

The voice seemed to belong to no-one as she continued to count down.

Three...two...

"Jessie!"

She continued to ignore this voice as the count-down neared its end.

One...

"No!"

The dagger broke the boundary. It sent the spirits off instantly - but she hadn't been able to recall whether Hay had occupied the body of another nearby host in the process - but it was her soul that received the over all impact of which seized the capability to force her into slowly bleeding to her own Death.

And this was one broken soul that could not be fixed.'

When Woody snapped himself from the trance, he entered reality with a gasp.

With no idea of what was even happening, he was only aware of one particular aspect: And this was the fact that he had to get out of here before anything too bad happened.

Nonetheless, in order to do so, he had to follow the set guidelines.

A soul could be broken. And this fact should have been one of the clearest facts in the world - to no avail of course as the rest of civilisation still continued to ignore it. Once a soul was broken beyond all repairs, then they could never be fixed. It was common sense actually to speak the truth. Once a vase had been broken into a million pieces, then it was highly unlikely that the collectible item could be restored back to its original shape. Nonetheless, if it could, then it would remain as highly fragile and very likely to break again. And this was the same with souls. Glue can hold the pieces together in order to make sure that it could last.

In this case, Zaya Hay was the glue.

By the Time Jessie found herself on the forest floor, she had already grunted in a sense of pure shock.

The whole sensation of being forced to the ground, after blacking out, was enough to drift Jessie's nerves over the edge. It was a whole new feeling; she could feel the blade to her neck. But she could feel no weight on her back in the slightest. And this wasn't even possible, was it? How could something keep her down when she couldn't even feel it? If it was an unnatural force keeping her down, then she should be able to feel it, shouldn't she? Well, she should be able to feel some force (other than the blade to her neck of course).

She had felt an overwhelming sense of tiredness when she had been turned into a toy: But now, as she perched at the blade against the skin of her neck, she only felt restricted and this gave off no physical (or mental) feeling in the slightest. In fact, she didn't feel anything on her. But she was still restricted. And this was a feeling she would rather avoid altogether as the sharp blade cut into her neck.

"Stay still." The cold voice warned her. But this time it was in person and not just simply in her head.

For some reason, the blade seemed unnaturally massive, as though the very tip of the knife had been increased ten times in size, as it was lifted from her knife to the cheek.

"You think that you can't experience pain in the other state?"

At this, Jessie had to force back a gasp of curiosity. In the other state? What on Earth did Hay mean by that.

Nonetheless, despite the fact Jessie was currently within a stage of ultimate danger, she couldn't keep herself from whimpering what she said next - literally.

"Get off me." Jessie pleaded simply as she tried to struggle under Katrielle's force. "Get the hell off me!"

"Now, now, now sweetheart..." Katrielle speak up as she shifted herself around the host that lay before her. If Jessie hadn't been forced against the ground, then she might have been able to catch a glimpse of the one body that was currently possessed by the power of Black Magic. "I think we both know that this attitude isn't going to get you anywhere."

For some reason, a part of the Cowgirl sensed that Katrielle Hay's voice was familiar (excluding the voices she had heard in her head and the cold voice she had heard upon crossing Hay's porch a few days before) in a way that she just couldn't pick out. Why would it seem this way in the first place? - As though she had known this voice for the best part of her life; until her Death of course.

Nonetheless, these thoughts were completely obliterated into no more than the ashes of the remains that had been swept away by the thrashing currents of the viscous sea - her mind of course - when she felt the sharp blade being urged deeper and deeper into the skin of her cheek, cutting through her skin in the process.

A short gasp, purely from pain, escaped Jessie's lips as she metaphorically struggled against the forces that bound her against the ground as the first droplets of blood escaped from the plastic wound.

"You know I can do what I want Jane. And you know that I can make anything happen to you anywhere and at any time. So do not underestimate me."

"Get off me!" Jessie screamed, doing her best to ignore the sharp pain that rang through her cheeks. And when she was in pain, she often tended to be unable to force back what she really had on her mind. "Get off me you stupid bitch!"

In all retrospect's, Jessie had every right in the world to shout out every obscenity, which roamed freely within the back of her mind, she could think of as loud as she could. However, the perspective of Katrielle Hay opposed greatly. The old woman tatted in a tempting manner.

"If you can't keep the bad words away, then it looks as if we're going to cut away the problem."

At this, Jessie's eyes widened to a state she had once thought was impossible.

'She's changed you again!' The voice within Jessie's mind spoke up again, yet again sending another bolt of pain to dart through her head as Jessie abruptly came to the ultimate realization.

Cut the problem away...?

After a few moments, Jessie found her eyes widening in horror as Katrielle Hay drove the blade deep within the seams of Jessie's back.

The forest seemed to give off a taunting impression as the Cowgirl's screams echoed into the area around them.

However, Katrielle Hay only smirked in a crazed manner as she drew the blade closer to herself and across, before completing the process with a final two strokes. After this, it had been pretty easy to draw the voice box from her chest, before cutting off the chord that attached the communicational device to the Cowgirl's senses.

By this point, Jessie's cries for help had silenced themselves; she literally had nothing within her to speak with as the horror over flooded her every nerve completely.

The whole sensation of being mentally, and physically, distressed seemed to oppose to ever other time by a great extent. She had no voice to speak with; but she had tears that could easily fall from her eyes - and this was exactly what happened as the pain over took every single one of Jessie's nerves. There was no end to it actually.

"I will get the body Jane." Hay warned, her voice seeming as cold as ever as her form subtly drifted over Jessie's bloody host. "And once I do. They'll be after you."

Hay muttered these words with a sense of pure hatred, as though the woman had been waiting her whole life for a chance to be free of the Fates.

The Fates were now as close as ever; and they were hungry to erase the parasite from the world. She knew this fully well and she knew exactly how she could escape their line of interest...

The voice box within her hands had been stained with blood. But there was still enough in it for the device to automatically speak up. And this was the faulty error that possessed no intention on disappearing.

"Hi, I'm Jessie." The voice spoke up in that metallic way that made Jessie's plastic skin crawl as she buried her head within the mud. How hadn't she realized sooner than this? And why did it have to hurt so much?

And the box kept on repeating itself over and over; this was enough to drive Jessie over the edge as the words kept rolling on and on, drawing her closer and closer to the verge of insanity after every single passing moment.

"Hi, I'm Jessie. Hi, I'm Jessie. Hi, I'm Jessie."

Nonetheless, the Deadly smirk upon Hay's face soon widened.

"Hi, I'm Jessie. Hi, I'm Jessie. Hi, I'm Jessie."

If Hay hadn't dropped the box to the ground as soon as she had, then Jessie would have lost it completely. But there was simply nothing more the Cowgirl could do about it. She could feel pain; she was restricted from moving in the slightest; and she had no voice to relieve her pain with.

"Hi, I'm Jessie. Hi, I'm-"

With a wave of her hand, the voice box shattered completely. And, even though Jessie couldn't see what was happening, she could sense that everything had been lost. Everything Jessie needed in order to survive was gone completely - like the whisper within the determined winds. She couldn't call for help (not that it would have made a difference in the first place), there was just nothing left within her to speak with. But she could feel the sharp pain gradually increasing to an extent where she just watched to scream her lungs out in complete agony ad though it would be the only way to relieve the pain and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She had no power over the situation in the slightest. She was the rag doll being played with - both mentally and physically.

"You won't be for much longer."

With that said, the darkness overwhelmed Jessie's every sense.

And she was left as the toy with a broken voice box.

A/N Okay, so the ending there was quite difficult to write, but it was a nice challenge. And it broke my heart nonetheless. But this is an idea I've had planned out for ages, and it contributes to what happens next quite successfully (on my opinion). So please don't hate me! :P

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	76. The Stolen Host

Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

Katrielle Hay awoke within her new host a few moments later with a satisfied expression etched across the features of her new face.

The change seemed to settle upon her like a natural process. Her powers over Black Magic had been strong enough to enable her to complete the process successfully; and this proved.

Sitting up within the body of her current host, she allowed the corner of the host's lips to twist into the strangely crooked smile she had been gifted with ever since her act against the Fates had begun - ever since she began to loathe them in the way that only an angry mother, of one they had killed, could. The smile was fresh all right. But there was something about it that satisfied Katrielle Hay beyond an imaginable extent.

She was in a fresh host. Sure, it had been occupied before, but it was as good as fresh considering the fact that her soul was hiding behind the host (instead of being made visible though) of a seventeen year old girl.

In her knife she still held the knife (she had the power to bring it with her no matter where she went), and this was when a sudden thought crossed her mind. Was it all the same in this body? Or will her powers become restricted? For the moment, she had no idea. But she was about to find out.

Lifting the palm of her left hand into her line of vision, her expression faltered from satisfied to ultimate curiosity that instantly came along with the crazed smirk for yet a second time in the last sixty seconds. She knew that, if all had gone as planned, the powers would could be cast just as vividly in this host either way; and she was sure that it would. Nonetheless, she had stumbled across an unsuccessful transfer during her life - so she could never be too careful when it came to transfers from one human host to another.

She allowed her grip on the hilt of the dagger - the blade that had been spiritually attached to her - to tighten as she lifted her right hand above her left so both hand were vertically aligned, before shifted her left hand further to the left. Lowering the dagger, she softly pressed the blade against her left hand, before taking a few deep breaths; each and every one of them turning into an inhale that seemed to have no limit, as though her lungs could hold a great amount of inner pressure - far more than any average human.

Bracing herself, she placed an even greater amount of pressure against the sharp edge of the blade - the edge that had power to seize the life of the innocent without even the second try hesitation - and began the mental countdown.

5...

She was closer then ever now. If this worked, then the Fates would be after the brat instead as the force followed the path of a false trail.

4...

The blade was so close to breaking her skin. Nonetheless, even this didn't seem to bother her as she braced herself for the final moments.

3...

2...

She was so close to finding out the answer that she could literally force it over to her without the hassle of even trying to do so.

1...

In a final attempt to find out the answer, she drew the blade across the palm of her hand - the subtle sound of the blade cutting through the skin seemingly reaching her ears in the process - forcing back a wince in the process. This was pain she could overtake anyway. If all went well then it would eventually be this way. No pain - she didn't have to feel pain.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the inner power to drift towards the left hand of the host, steadily inhaling and exhaling at equal intervals as she did so to block out her thoughts as she allowed the power to flow.

She could feel the pain now. Yes, that was for sure. But the sharpness was becoming duller and duller by the second until she felt only the numb, twitchy sensation that was gradually fading further into the back ground by the second.

Opening her eyes, she looked down at the hand in time to see the rest of the blood being absorbed by the wound as it closed in on itself.

At this, she couldn't help but smile. And once she had Pride ready, then there would be nothing to stop her.

And, with the old host, which had once belonged to Jessica Jane, at her hands she was merely the whisper within the winds.

* * *

For a few dreadful moments, the only aspect that Jessie had been able to comprehend was the absolute darkness that surrounded her like a pick of vicious wolves who were eagerly waiting their afternoon feast with the specific motto having been drilled into their minds like a dart paving its way through the crisp air of the day - Kill Or Starve. And Jessie was the lucky deer during these next few months. There was nothing she could do against the darkness in the slightest, other than allow the force to cave its way into her every inner thought until she had been driven right over the edge and through the verge of insanity.

It was the Darkness that terrified her the most - and this had been made obvious many times before - setting her nerves into an absolute state of paralysis at the instant the Darkness overwhelmed her senses. She had no idea why her fear of the dark still had such a major impact over her very conscience considering the fact that she had found herself trapped within this state (a similar type at least) many times before. She had faced so much of it but she never managed to overcome her fears. She had faced them all right - but, no matter what she did, she just couldn't override her fears in the slightest. And this was what drove her completely over the edge as the lurking forces crawled into her every sense in order to turn her inside out by the roots of her very host - The Host that had been stolen from her unnaturally.

In fact, the pain she felt now was unbearable enough as it already was. But she couldn't understand why she felt this pain in the first place. Pain, inside this world, had once seemed to have been an aspect of life that had been unheard of - pain couldn't be felt inside the empty world whatsoever. She felt the pain, but it wasn't there. Almost as though someone had torn her spine from her metaphorical back as she slept within the world full to the brim with absolutely nothing.

She could sense it there; but it wasn't a pain that had any physical impact - more like an inner pain rather than a pain on the outside - and this was what forced her spirit over the edge over the next few coming moments. It was a pain she could feel. But she didn't possess the ability to do anything over the inevitable matter in the slightest.

She couldn't see anything other than the darkness; she couldn't hear anything other than the silence; and she couldn't move. But she could feel the pain slowly numbing her senses into nothing more than melted pools of their remains.

This was something she had experienced many times before. But it still terrified her nonetheless.

However, by the time her mind adjusted to the area around her, she was absorbed into yet another all-too-familiar reality.

_'By the time her eyes snapped open with a gasp of pure shock darting from her plastic lips in the process, the fire was already licking at her body in a way that gave the Cowgirl the sudden urge to struggle against the bonds that bound her against the wooden plank at the front of the lit garden. So this was exactly what she did. Nonetheless, the bonds were as strong as ever as she vigorously tore herself from side to side - to no avail of course, since she could not break the bonds no matter what she did._

_In truth, she shouldn't be able to see. But she picture the world around her with ultimate precision as she did her best to avoid the path of which would certainly lead to be inevitable._

_Looking up to gasp for air, she saw something that shocked the daylights out of her._

_At the front of the garden, where she, herself, should be standing - this Jessie knew from personal experience she could recollect quite thoroughly - was a girl who could have been no more than the girl Jessie had previously seen in the exact same position. However, this time, the girl's hair was much darker indeed - almost the colour of mahogany wood - and her eyes resembled those of a killers: Dark and crazed; as though she had been through much more suffering than a child of that age ever should._

_Nonetheless, this look seemed artificial as, Jessie knew, a real killer lay beneath the shell of the young girl. And Jessie knew the inhabitant to be no-one other than Katrielle Hay herself._

_But why was she here? This didn't make sense. The young, far-from-innocent form of Jessica Jane had been hovering above the garden, with the match in her hand against the grass in a way that could only ever show the kid as mentally insane._

_And Jessie could do nothing as the girl's smirk widened into a suspicious grin that happened to unnerve Jessie closer and closer towards the very set edge of literal disbelief._

_"No!" Jessie yelled as she threw herself against the bonds in a desperate attempt to break the boundary between life and Death. If she could escape now. Then she may just be able to escape this all before it was too late._

_However, Jessie had already been engulfed within the scalding depths of the devilish flames by the time the match was dropped._

_And her screams arrived too late to be heard.'_

With a gasp, her eyes shot open to the dim surroundings around her, being greeted by the sharp pains through her back quite nicely as the Fates began to approach.

And it turned out that they arrived on cue, as her lungs seemed to intoxicate themselves almost as soon as she even entered the state of consciousness.

Having no idea of the current events, Jessie could only allow herself to choke to Death on her own lungs as the Time proceeded by - seeming to draw deeper and deeper within her after every single passing moment.

She also woke up right in time to notice the figure - one she recognized almost instantly - within the background of the dim shadows and the overhanging trees of the forest. She didn't know how it was him, or why he was even there to be honest. However, speaking the truth, she didn't care for the moment. She needed him and she knew it.

Heaving and panting on her own breath like an exhausted puppy, Jessie had been unable to force back the choking fits as she neared her Time of Death. It was almost as though she had been stripped off her apparent youth before, instead, been handed the absolute burden of old age during a 'take or lose'. She had never felt so weak in her life; and she needed help.

So this was why she reached out, the only detail of her hands having settled in was the fact that they were even more fragile than she ever could have expected.

'No, Woody!' Jessie mentally urged, presuming she still had no voice to speak up with in the process.

But the figure did nothing.

'Woody! Help me please!' Jessie urged in an act of desperation, feeling her heart hammer against her chest at a speed she had once thought had been impossible.

And she continued to call! However, Woody soon decided to go with what the voice inside his head called out.

And Jessie could only watch in absolute helplessness as the teenager soon disappeared from her site.

She could feel no sense of betrayal. But there was something else - something that had just been waiting to be set free maybe? - Within the back of her mind that convinced her otherwise. She felt disappointed.

She was alone:

The Fates were killing her from the inside out.

A/N The ending here is only rushed since this is in fact from Jessie's perspective. But can any of you pick out an important aspect that had been mentioned in earlier chapters? :P

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	77. If You Fall

Chapter 77

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :)

To get in the same mood as I had been whilst writing this, I suggest you listen to 'It's Too Late To Apologize' by Timbaland :PA/N

Many would describe Death as being a Time where one meets the End; the Time where one meets nothing other than the darkness that they are unable to even comprehend due to the fact that they had no mind of which to do so. And many would describe Death as being the biggest burden of all - whilst taking the fact that the process was inevitable in during the process.

Death should be the end to everything; and many had convinced themselves of this during their lives. Which may lead to be the reason why they were so afraid if Death knocking in their doors in the first place. Once you met Death - it was simply the end. No-one could avoid Death and, once one had been caught, there was no escape. Death was not only ruthless: Death was a hunter, and this hunter was determined. It would follow its target day after day, racking through every chance it could pick out from the masking charades around the two of them, until it had succeeded in finding a point where they could instantly dissolve the life of the prey away into nothing more then dust.

Death was invisible. But, once it had the target within its line of vision, it was Deadly. And they would follow the set target around for their entire life, before successfully reaching in for the annihilation.

Death was a force - but this force could be divided into millions, 'billions', of microscopic particles which possessed the power to enlarge themselves into unseen forms as large as the targets themselves - and it was a force that seized the ultimate capability to end the life of its pursuer within the fraction of a second; and there was no question over this matter. But there were so many ways for this to be done. And, if one took the liberty to do so, then it could possibly take days to list out every single way and method of which one's life could fall into - the fall being too high and too drastic for the victim to have the slightest chance of surviving - no, the list was endless. New ways were experimented with by the time the writer even began listing the ways of which someone could lose everything. And it wasn't just as bland as that. The methods could be taken advantage of in a simple 'Pick and Mix' situation to form a brand new way one could experience the burden of Death.

It couldn't be avoided - civilisation knew at least this much - and many would believe that Death is the End.

But others could convince themselves exactly the opposite. Death was no end - It was the beginning of something bigger (or worse; but many tried to avoid this fact as they did with the sins of their lives); something greater. And this group made themselves believe that Death was something that should be cherished as a great being.

Others believed that Death simply participated as a major part in a never-ending cycle.

There were so many ways. In fact, it was almost too hard for one (who didn't even know the full story in the first place) to list all the theories in a coherent manner. If they did, then it wouldn't make sense to anyone, including themselves.

Death was inevitable - it could NOT be avoided, no matter what actions were taken in hopes the hopes that this could be achieved. Nonetheless, Death has been delayed...

Death was an experience that remained a question within the minds of everyone who had ever existed. What was it like? Could it be avoided? And, if so, for how long?

But even these weren't the major questions, since there would always be an extra question running through their minds like an anchor with a jet pack - it had a great effect upon their conscience, but it was there to stay - and this was the question:

What happened after Death?

Jessica Jane died the day the Fates attacked her - with the charade masking her features like a mask in the middle of the night; her inner spirit - and she could have done nothing to avoid it as she choked on her own lungs -

the lungs of which belonged to a host that had never been hers

- as though someone had set her insides on fire. It tore, burnt, and scalded everything within its path with as much vigorousity as a deprived Tiger tearing its way through a crowd of mammals within the middle of the forest - too far away from its home and yet so close to what it needed. It felt as though the flames of her past had finally caught up with her in attempt to execute the revenge upon her innocent soul.

In truth, the Fates had executed their revenge. But they did this to the wrong person; the right host of course, but just the wrong soul.

The Fates killed Jessica Jane as she helplessly watched the one she needed walk away from her as though she possessed the contagious burden of the plague; the scowl running through her every inner thought like a furnace desperate to reveal the true identity of its suspects. It just didn't stop. And this had been what scarred Jessie's conscience the most: He walked away.

But it wasn't the fact that he had walked away that scalded her insides the most: It was the fact that he allowed Hay to creep into the back of his mind. She had screamed - she had screamed so loud - but even this had inflicted no effect upon the teenager as the Fates continued to destroy her from the insides - Killing the Silent Soul with no mercy etched upon their features in the slightest.

The experience hadn't been carried out how Jessie had once expected. She had expected Death to be slow and painful - she had been proven wrong. Her Death hadn't been slow or painful. Instead, her time of passing had been far too prolonged and excruciatingly agonizing. She could never remember feeling such a pain within her life. Even when the levers, the ones that formed the voice within the back of her mind, had been pulled and inched by the force Jessie could not identify - she could recognize it in some ways as being apart of herself, but it seemed out of place; almost like a wild fire within the city. Out of place, but still hazardous to the rest of civilization nonetheless.

Her Time of Death hadn't been as she had once expected in the slightest. When she had been younger, she had once hoped she could have died of old age. But her mind then adjusted to a state where she didn't care - no one else would care anyway, so why should she make the effort? - how she died in the slightest. It'd be better to get it over and done with rather then obsessing over the matter for her entire life.

And her true Death had caught her completely off guard - she never foresaw how she'd really die. So when she was caught, full on, within the situation, she had possessed no idea of what had been happening in the slightest, as she choked on her own lungs. It had been an awful experience, one she wished to never encounter again. But it hadn't been an experience she had once expected - it had been far too painful to do so.

But this hadn't been what shocked her the most. In fact, quite the opposite actually. It wasn't how she died that shocked the living lights out of her; it was where she ended up.

Reaching out, as far as her eye could see was a shadowy corridor which seemed to have no end in sight. Despite the fact that the area was white, shadows still hung at the side of the corridor, suspending against each other like North against the South, acting as though they were both forms within the metaphorical world, of which was no more than a stream of walls, but acted very much like a never ending prison sentence, that made up everything.

Instinctively, Jessie reached out to the barrier but came to a halt when she felt the wind breeze against her fingertips in the way a feather would sweep away the dust.

She could feel something at her waist - hands protecting a vital ingredient maybe? She couldn't tell - but she didn't allow this to bother her in the slightest as her own sense of curiosity began to overwhelm her every nerve: She wondered how stable to wall really was. She had no idea why. It wasn't important, was it? If so, then why was she allowing her curiosity to take over her completely? It was a wall.

Nonetheless, she had been unable to help herself as she her delicate hands -

She could see them now, and these were hands she recognized as hers almost instantly.

- reached towards the shadowy wall, which acted as a barrier, in an attempt to brush her fingertips against whatever material may stand in her way. It was funny actually: Her movements seemed so soft and carefree that they surely couldn't be hers; she felt like a feather actually. Her stomach was fluttering in a way that gave her the urge to giggle like a three-year-old who had been fiddling with a very strange, but intriguing, device. But she fought off this urge, for she did not know where she even was in the first place - was she in heaven? Or had she simply stumbled into a loony-bin that had been reserved for one in the after life?

To speak the truth, Jessie simply didn't give a damn. She felt as though she fourteen-years-old again, trying to look her first crush (the one she had never admitted her 'feelings' in fear of being branded a hormonal freak by the one other kid she could trust) as her stomach began to leap several somersaults. This whole feeling gave her the impression that she was simply walking through the air like a stream-lined bird, left to do whatever she wanted freely: She felt weightless to speak the truth.

However, these thoughts of reassurance were soon cut short as her hand met no resistance: No wall; no material; nothing other than the very air that surrounded her.

And this was when she finally felt the hands on her waist. But, before she could do anything against the matter, she felt them glide under her shirt, and her slightly tattered blouse, and up the edges of her bare chest until they came in contact with the edges of her rib-cage, almost too far up for her remain calm. This, in itself, was enough to force a shiver directly down the core of her spine.

The whole action had caught her off guard. And she was almost too late to realize that her back was arched against an obstruction of some sort. A body maybe? She wasn't quite sure.

His hands were so robust - so firm - against her skin, but at the same time protective, that it surprised her; almost… Oh she couldn't think of the word… Derived from the aspect of lust maybe?

Wait. This definitely didn't set her mind on the right tracks. She barely even knew what was happening as his hands slid from her ribs to the centre of her chest - too close for regular comfort, but all so satisfying despite the fact that Jessie knew she should kick the guy and run further into the bright world of nothing other than the light and the shadows - so that she was pressed against him due to the firm, but comforting, embrace had had around her, making her feel all-so secure within his arms in the process.

She had no idea where she was; but she did know who 'he' was, as well as the fact that she should run away from the illusions around her. But, for some reason, her body failed to comply with her nagging conscience. She felt safe, despite the fact that she had only just found herself in this position; she felt secure. As though the events of her Death had been completely obliterated from her mind as she arched the back of her neck towards his shoulder, her loose hair dangling like wild fire below her… In his arms, she felt as though nothing, other than himself for obvious reasons, would be able to touch her; as though every single one of her problems had disappeared along with the rushing winds that were darting out in a torrent that was heading towards the middle of nowhere. In his arms, she wanted to remain.

With his hands as firm as ever across her bare chest, he closed the distance between the two of them so that he was pressed against her in a way Jessie had once been unable to imagine. The usually timid teenager, of whom she had been sharing an apartment for the past year or so due to causes that were out of their control, who could barely even protect her against the forces they wanted to avoid, seemed to be acting out of his own set box. And Jessie seemed to understand this as the nape of her neck met the fabric on his shoulder. But she didn't seem to take this into consideration as she inhaled deeply, wanting the stolen moment to last for as long as it could - she didn't want this to end, and she was sure of it. It just felt 'so'…right. As if she had been waiting for this moment for a lifetime.

Actually, when she thought about it, she really had. She had longingly awaited for the time where he would push himself forward for as long as she could remember - since they were kids to speak the truth. But never in this way. His very touch seemed to burn against her skin like a repellent; like a brander within a pool of ice. The sensations it sent, all though her body, were fluttering endlessly in every direction as she bit back a sigh. She had never thought that he had been capable of making her insides melt in such…a way he did during these very moments. The motioning movement of his hands made her skin flutter and twinge with anticipation as the sensational shiver floated down her spine.

And, when he pressed himself against her, she didn't object against the action: In fact, she now yearned for it.

Jessica Jane had no idea what took over her during these moments. On regular occasions, she may have forced him off of her, before excusing herself in order to lock herself within her room. However, now she felt different. As though she had been waiting far too long for this to happen; almost as if all of her curiosity (mostly inflicted by the sexual hormones every teenager, soon to reach the stage of adulthood, would have within them) over the past few years had been replaced with the longing feelings of certain affection towards the only soul she had ever been able to trust. It wasn't surprising actually, taking the fact that they had both been through 'so' much - they must have felt connected some how by this point; and they were.

But now a different kind of connection hung between the two of them: Affection maybe? Lust? Or just utter confusion? And this made Jessie feel closer to his metaphorical form than she ever had, judging from the fact that they were close enough together for Jessie to be able to feel his heart beat race against the skin underneath her left shoulder blade, and taking in the fact that she made no effort to struggle as he slowly lowered his head towards the crook of her neck.

She could feel the warmth radiate across her skin with every breath he took, the rushing torrent gently breezing the strands of her fiery red hair aside in the process and even this seemed to send those sensations darting towards her mind - the sensations that she couldn't bring herself to get enough of in the slightest.

Suddenly, all of her urges seemed to point in one direction, and she could pick this out easily enough: She wanted him and she knew it. God how she wanted Woody; she wanted him to be hers. She relied on him. She'd trust him with her life. Why wouldn't she want him? They had both been through all-so-very much, but now they were both here. What was keeping the moment from lasting? And lasting? Couldn't she just be in his arms like this forever, with his warm breath heating up her skin like a warm furnace, to forever remain connected in this position that drew her closer to him than she could have ever imagined?

However, she couldn't keep herself from gasping as his lips grazed against the crook of her next ever-so softly. The plush touch blanking her mind completely over the next few moments.

What was…? Was he really doing this?

However, Jessie did not have much Time to reel over this thought as Woody's trail of kisses furthered up her blissful skin - the taste of fresh cinnamon overwhelming his senses as he did so; the affectionate trail of love bites progressing further up her neck, finding that one spot on her neck, directly under her earlobe, that made her moan aloud as the outburst of rushing emotions overwhelmed her each and every sense. It made her chest tremble in a way that made her knees weak. Nonetheless, Woody's grip around her was too firm to allow her to fall. He smiled against her luxurious skin, now having knowledge of her exact 'special' spot.

Understanding the effects that the area would have upon her, Woody sucked and nipped at this area with as much affection he could possibly portray as he pleasantly listened to the moans of which escaped Jessie's lips as her eyes blissfully drifted shut. He could sense her hands trailing up her own chest as he pulled her as close as she could physically get and her hands were soon interlinked within his. This was all just so real: The rushing conflict of emotions she had within her as her conscience melted into nothing more than a pool within the back of her mind; the touch of his skin against hers; the feel of his lips against her skin…

By this point, the surroundings around them had settled into a place they knew all so well - The Hallway of their apartment of course. But Jessie seemed to take no notice of this as she tried to bite back another moan of pure, loving pleasure; to no avail of course, she just couldn't help it. Besides, it wasn't as if she had anyone else to be embarrassed for. Where ever they were, they were completely alone. And Jessie knew this fully well. There was no question about it. And letting him know that he was satisfying her every urge wasn't so bad, was it? She was loving every single moment.

His kiss seemed to burn against her skin like a wild fire, scalding the very essence to such an extent where the particles would simply fall apart in order to divide into nothing. But this wasn't the bad kind of heat; it was the one she thrived for during these next few moments.

She wanted him all right. But she just had to hope that the feelings were truly mutual.  
Feeling the blood rush to that exact spot on her neck, she sighed out another moan. This one being deeper and heavier than the rest due to the fact that these last few moments had been more heated than the rest - not that she minded of course; this was one feeling she desired.

It turned out that Woody really had no mercy after all, since he continued to nip and bite at that spot until everything, Jessie had building within her, eventually rose to its peak. And her reaction had arrived too late to hold back the release. If she hadn't been so lost in the situation, then she may have gasped in shock - she had never thought that Woody would be capable of making her seem so vulnerable, his firm expression making her shudder in anticipation. So she felt the tense feelings dissolve with the flow as she moaned yet another time.

"Woody…" The moan was breathless, crisp and refreshing as the blissful sound ran through his ears, acting very much like a crystal charade - it reflected over and over. But it was still a game at the end. Nonetheless, he savoured this murmur with a satisfied expression as his breaths gently rushed against her cinnamon skin.

Her hands tightened around his as the kiss intensified, with his tongue so very often running against her skin like a droplet of water over a glass plate as she arched closer to his figure, her head tilting to her left in the process as the overwhelming feelings crashed down on her like a chandelier within an echoing basement.

Forcing back another moan proved to be unsuccessful as Woody's hands began to rub across her bare chest again (keeping their hands interlinked with one another in the process) and he couldn't help but let his smirk widen as he tried to ignore the sudden tightness of his jeans.

However, he soon lifted his head so that his mouth was beside her ear, her breaths steady and deep as she felt her overriding emotions crash into one another in a vigorous race to see which one of them would be first in making themselves clear within the front of her mind. And he felt his eyes flutter shut as he graciously regained his breath.

"Jess?" He asked, his gentle voice barely audible above her gasps for air. "You do know I love you, right?"

Her eyes shot open at thus; the words seeming to settle down on her heart like a brick through a glass window. There was no question over the fact that these words had caught her completely off guard. This had been the first Time she had ever heard him murmur those words aloud. Had she been waiting for him to admit this? Or was it just the shock that caught her off guard? She wasn't sure.

Jessie gasped as Woody grazed his teeth over the skin if her earlobe. And this simple gesture was enough to make her thoughts veer completely off course as she fought back another, sounding deep from the core of her chest, groan of satisfaction - to no avail of course.

However, she soon felt her heart zero in on the main aspect. Was it really love she could compare this with? Or was it something else entirely?

"I…I-I-" She began to stammer, but she just couldn't find the right words to form a comprehensible sentence; she was absolutely tongue-tied.

She hadn't had much time to ponder over these questions before he spoke up again.

"She's going to force us through some pretty tight shit Jess." He told her, his lips barely parted as he did so. "And I need you to trust me with this, okay?"

Jessie wasn't so sure why he was acting this way. But she didn't hesitate to answer.

"Y-yes."

Her answer came out as nothing more than a raspy whisper. But she meant what she said. She'd trust Woody with her life if she had to.

"Good." Woody murmured as he lowered his hands from her shirt, Jessie's own hands breaking away from his in the process - very much like a set of broken magnets of which were desperate to reach the end that didn't work.

With that said, he placed one hand on her shoulder and one hand on her waist, before swivelling her around so that their eyes were connected to one another's - the first time Jessie had seen him in this reality in fact, and he looked no different, bar from the fact that his eyes were considerably more confident - in a way that made Jessie shudder with anticipation, before Woody pulled her closer in order to press his mouth against hers; her taste melting into his in the process as his hand found the back of her neck, feeling the softness of her hair brush against his skin in a way that could have made him, himself, shiver from his chest to his legs if he hadn't been in control.

When they eventually parted for air, he rested his forehead against hers, the look on his face now becoming more contempt than ever before.

"I promise I'll catch you if you fall Jess." He stammered in a way that almost stole his breath from the essence of his lungs. "And you have to trust me when I tell you this."

"I-I do." Jessie murmured simply, forgetting about anything other than him and herself during the next few moments. "I trust you…"

Her eyes fluttered shut as he brushed her lips against hers again. If this hadn't seemed so much like a dream; then she may have found her initial reaction being nothing more than pure shock. But, instead, she began to move her lips against his in a thematic gesture as his tongue slid into her mouth, his grip on the back of her neck tightening as the kiss between them intensified.

She wanted him; and this was made clear by the way she moaned into his lips, feeling content as her left hand ran through his all-so luscious hair - it was like a field of pure bliss.

Jessie had what she wanted right there. And she knew it.

Feeling her heart race against her chest, she held her right hand against Woody's hip as she supported herself on her feet. If she hadn't been held up by Woody during these moments, then her knees would have given in.

Nonetheless, the next few moments didn't last long. As she soon found herself within the hall again. Completely on her own.

Her breath caught in her throat as she remained frozen in her place; the initial reactions of disbelief kicking in like a dagger to the heart.

But his previous words seemed to replay within her mind - and she trusted him.

"You have to fall Jess…" His voice spoke up, echoing through the world like an ominous whisper through the silent winds. "She'll never give up on us if you don't."

For a few moments, Jessie did nothing in the slightest.

"Please. If you fall…"

The last words rang through her head like a never-ending chant. He promised her - and she trusted him.

With a deep breath, her legs gave in and she tumbled backwards, further into the never ending abyss.

However, the next thing she met was the absolute darkness.

A/N :D - I bet y'all can guess why I'm grinning so goofily ;)

I'm actually quite pleased with how this chapter turned out; it was longer than I expected it to be for sure.

So we found out that Jessie had died in Katrielle Hay's body before finding herself in the mysterious world she came into contact with after the Death; where she was given a very realistic version of the Woody who's lost in the forest. But could the fantasy be for a specific reason? Guess we'll find out ;)

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	78. The Blank Comprehension

Chapter 78

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

With a smirk plastered upon her features, Katrielle Hay took her first steps within the body of her new host.

It didn't take much for her to notice the clear difference actually. In fact, it was almost impossible for her not to do so. The way she was able to move with ease without even the need to try seemed to settle down on her conscience like a joyful burden. The way she was able to take in the fresh air without the need to wince also had its toll upon her as well. She had almost forgotten how much of a miracle it was to be young again.

Looking forward, she could see the stone bordered clearing right before her, the pillars guarding the area like a set of guards around a palace. Taking another few steps, she made her way into the clearing.

She could see no bloody rag doll; she could see no body of an old woman on; and she could sense no Fates. Which was a good sign. If she could sense them from somewhere near; then they may just have the capability to search through her disguise. And she did not want this to happen whatsoever.

But there was something else after her: And this force will not stop until the message has been received.

* * *

Gasping, he clambered against the bark of the tree, of which protruded in the shadowy air, as he desperately tried to retain his breath.

He couldn't ever remember being so exhausted in his entire life. It literally felt as if he was being thrown around in the biggest drained in the world, whilst every speck of energy seemed to flow out of him like flowing blood, slowly flowing down his body and through the holes, leaving only the shrivelled body of Woodrow Pride to rot on top of the steel until the metal eventually rusted over completely.

It seemed as if every ounce of energy in his body had been stolen as he continued to fight for air.

How had he even got here in the first place? He hadn't been here a few days before that was clear. Maybe he found himself in the woods the day before or so? He really couldn't remember. It all seemed like a blur to be honest; a strange, unnatural blur that simply just refused to leave his side.

However, even though he had no idea what (or who) brought him here, the objective was as clear as natural day light to him; the daylight that seemed shadowed as it worked its way around the treetops that protruding in the air metres above his head: He needed to find her.

He needed to find her, exactly unlike the woman he had left to die within the vines of reality as she seemed to choke to death, wearing and ripping her lungs out to an extent where the sound of the rasps themselves were painful. He needed to find the one person he needed in order to keep himself going, an urge he desperately needed.

For a few moments, he allowed his eyes to shut as he tried to block those thoughts away; those thoughts of which could only break him down completely, before snapping his inner will in half and throwing the evidence into a rushing stream that ripped and tore at the river banks viciously as it cut its way towards its undefined destination. He tried to focus on what was important (instead of listening to the voices that rang through his mind endlessly as the seconds ticked by) to him at that moment. He needed to keep his concentration focused on the goal: He had to find her; that was clear enough.

But little was he aware of whom he had actually left behind.

Looking around him to find a trace of anything, all Woody could see was forest; just plain forest. Nothing to it. Just bushes, trees and vines - not to mention the wildlife that could possibly be just ready to tear his throat out at any time he pleased, but Woody tried not to think in such a way.

Well...at least he could feel lucky over the fact that he hadn't ended up stumbling into a bog yet. Nonetheless, there was no promise that he wouldn't sooner or later. It was only really time that could tell...or Katrielle Hay inflicting her own ways of fate.

He had no idea how he had even come across her a forest of such density, but he soon came to a clearing within the trees (that wasn't really a clearing at all, but was instead a circular round on the ground which seemed to be the area of where the trees and bushes mainly ignored) that was marked by a series of stone archers, seeming to look very much like dusty pillars upon admiring the angle they stood at; almost as though they were bowing to a higher power.

Bowing towards Jessica Jane as her pale body lay within the centre of the round in a fumbled heap; the outline of her figure protruding ominously against the pale ground that lay around her.

His eyes widened at the sight, and he was unable to take into account the fact that the ground was a shade of dusty white, unlike the rest of the ground found within the woods, of which remained a filthy shade of sepia as he heavily limped his way over to her. He had managed to injure his ankle sometime during the last day. But what the injury was, or how he even got it in the first place, continued to remain a simple mystery as he desperately knelt by her side.

The breaths emerging from his throat remained raspy as his heart continued to race viciously against his chest; almost as if it was eagerly pursuing prey that was way too fast for its liking.

He had found what he needed.

"Jessie," Woody murmured in disbelief as he tried to reach for her shoulder. But, the problem was, he just couldn't. Every time he tried, there would always be some force preventing him from doing so. However, he was fully aware that this was not Katrielle Hay's doings. But this didn't mean that she wouldn't be coming soon.

But, for now, this was not Katrielle Hay. And this certainly didn't seem like Jessie either... Her eyes were...her eyes were almost black.

And there was something inside her body - someone.

Something about this all seemed too familiar to the teenager. But these thoughts were pushed aside as his eyes thoroughly scanned the body before him.

His eyes widening to their extent, he shuffled backwards, unsure of whether if this was in any way normal or not = but knowing that it should NOT be natural in the slightest…

"J-Jess...?"

The girl simply gazed longingly at the sky as the jaw of Jessie's body began to shiver.

"D-don't be mad..." She murmured slowly, barely even audible, arching one of Woody's eyebrows in the process. That definitely was not her voice. "She h-had been t-too weak to c-carry on. M-my...she tried to kill her a-and I stopped h-her."

At this, Woody's stared at the girl in awe. This definitely wasn't Jessie; and he knew this well enough. Jessie's eyes were bright (emerald); and the eyes of this body were almost black. And Jessie's had a much stronger accent than the voice of this girl.

But Woody could still tell that this was the body of the Jessie he knew.

"What...? Who...?" Woody muttered in confusion, before the girl turned her head.

Her time had run out; the force was gone.

"I'm sorry..." The girl murmured; her voice seeming trance like. "But I have to go."

Then, before Woody was even able to do anything over the matter, Jessie's eyes closed and, after a few moments, they shot open again. The eyes were of the same colour, the same texture almost. However, something had snapped within them and she glared at Woody in pure hatred.

Woody could only gape at her in pure horror as she dived at him and wrapped her hands firmly around her neck. They seemed to burn against his skin like hot daggers as these words rang through his head.

'She loved you Pride, she loved you so much...and you just left her to die'

Having no idea in the world over what the voice was on about, it didn't take long for him to realize that her hands actually were burning against his skin as she continued to strangle him.

And that clear, crazed look within her dark eyes remained as Woody's consciousness slowly drifted away into nothing.

The realization only seemed to strike him just before he slipped away from the verge of reality and right over the edge - the dreadful aspects seemingly acting like the cold blade of a dagger that had been thrust through his heart before he even had the chance to react.

Jessie wasn't here; she was dead.

He had no idea how he could have met this conclusion. But these were the instincts that settled down within the back of his mind as he slipped away.

So this meant that he left Katrielle Hay with a host.

And he was about to be sent into something very similar to what Jessica Jane had been forced through only moments before.

* * *

Inside the world of darkness, Jessica Jane could barely comprehend anything. The previous illusion still rang through her mind like an endless rant -but still out of her reach nonetheless.

It seemed as though her mind had been blanked completely. She couldn't remember any specific detail, but the sensation, which suggested that she may have been overlooking something of vital importance, still remained. Something within her seemed silent - as though something was missing.

She didn't really know what she was thinking in the slightest. It all just seemed like a hazy blur through a glass window. It was far from her reach. But, if she managed to force it through the window, then she may seize the capability of deciphering the hidden message.

What was happening? She couldn't really tell. In fact, she couldn't really make out anything in this situation; her mind just skipped through it all as the Time proceeded on.

Nonetheless, she still felt empty. And this was one fact that was almost impossible to overlook as her mind adjusted to the surroundings around her; almost as though a major part of her had been torn away from her body as she slept, leaving her abandoned in this world she knew nothing about. Maybe this was why she couldn't understand anything? Since she felt empty?

Or maybe it was something else? She really had no idea.

But she could sense that she'd be here for quite the while; and she could also tell that this was not one feeling she had experienced before.

It'd be much more terrifying than the rest

A/N So, now Jessie's been caught in this empty world which is different from the other empty states she had been forced through as her position, or form, altered. And the visions are slowly coming together, and this had been proved with the scene with Woody and Katrielle (hidden within the disguise of Jessie's previous host). But Hay now has his host? And he's about to be sent to something very similar to what Jessie had been through previously. Is there a reason as to why this would be happening? Well, you'll find out soon enough :P

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	79. The Vows

Chapter 79

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

"Shh..." Woody gently hushed as he cradled the sobbing girl within his arms, kissing her forehead as he held her head to his chest; his very voice seeming to act as the only lullaby to Jessie's state during these delicate moments. "I'm here. I'll always be here..."

Burying his head into his chest, Jessica's mind reeled over the events of before. Everything she had encountered ran endlessly through her mind like the rings of a never-silencing church bell; everything she saw replayed itself; and everything she heard repeated itself until she found her comprehensible thoughts veering around in complete loops.

He wasn't sure what had been bothering her in the slightest. But he knew that he had no need for the answer in order to just hold her against him - the only comforting gesture he could think of at the moment as her shoulders shuddered against his chest.

God he hated to see her cry. It made him feel as though a hole had been lodged into his heart as the self-conscious feelings of disappointment overwhelmed him completely - feeling as though someone had punched a hole through his inner mind whilst his guard was down. He had looked away, only for a moment, and THIS happened to her. He felt as though he hated himself for it; he honestly did. Watching her cry was like watching his life drift away into nothing - absolutely worthless to place the matter into simple words. He was meant to protect her against the evil forces that continuously ran through the borders of the world - even if Jessie didn't understand this herself. He NEVER wanted her to be hurt by the forces. And the fact that he had allowed this to happen seemed to act as an anchor to the heart.

Tracing small circle on her back with the palm of his right hand, Woody abstinently messed with a few locks of her loose hair, feeling as though his entire system was caving in on itself as she choked back a few sobs.

He wasn't sure what happened to her, and he wasn't sure why. But one aspect was absolutely clear to him: He was NEVER going to let her out of his sight again. No matter what the consequences came to. To be honest, he didn't really care what happened to him; as long as he could protect her then he'll feel satisfied.

But he didn't protect her last time; and this was what broke his heart now. He turned around, if only for a very brief moment, and THIS happened.

"Shh..." He murmured again, the sound rolling of his tongue as he closed his eyes; possibly to clear his overriding thoughts, or to try and convince himself that none of this would have happened if he had kept his guard up? He wasn't sure. Nonetheless, either way, he wanted to slap himself the actions taken. How could he have been so freaking' darn stupid? Why did he look away? He was supposed to guard her with everything he had - he was supposed to keep her safe - but even this failed to enter reality. He was supposed to protect her and she failed. He turned around for one moment and they hurt her. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself for this.

With a sigh, Woody wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture as he settled their position on the living room sofa.

He barely even took the time to notice that they were both within a place they knew all so well - their own apartment of course - but it shouldn't be a surprise considering the fact that he had only just found himself in this position.

"I'll always be here..." He softly murmured into his ears as she shifted in her position in order to rest her head on his shoulder. "And I mean it."

He honestly had no idea what on Earth could've happened to her; his recollection was no more than a hazy blur which had been hesitant to reveal itself for as long as he could physically remember. In fact, it was hard to remember how he even found himself in this position anyway, with Jessie curled up against his body as he sat cross-legged on the sofa. But he knew something had hurt her, and he couldn't hate himself enough for it.

He didn't know who - or what - had hurt her, but this didn't stop him from inflicting a vow upon himself: He was NEVER going to let anything happen to her again. And he didn't care what this would take in the slightest. If he could guarantee Jessie's safety and well-being, then he would do anything for her. There was no limit and he understood this.

Sniffle up the final tears, Jessie felt terrible. It all ran through her mind like an echoing chime, gnawing at her every inner thought like a hungry parasite as she reeled over the events for yet another time. The pain she felt; the ominous scowl that had protruded against his features before merely walking away - therefore leaving her to die.

But it wasn't this that continued to haunt her; in fact she could barely even bring herself to decipher who he really was: It was the fact that they had hurt her when she had been utterly helpless. They had attacked the girl with no voice - The Girl who hadn't possessed the capability of fending for herself in the slightest as they stole her life with the Deadliest force they could control. Not only did they steal her life; but they added insult to injury with the pain they forced her through.

And all of this happened simply due to the fact that they had their gazes locked on the wrong soul. The right host of course; but the different character altogether. Jessica Jane was no master of the Dark Arts. And, if she had possessed any of the inner power whatsoever, it wouldn't really make much of a difference anyway; especially when she had too much commotion running through her mind in the mean time - due to the fact that there were two sources of concentration running her mind during daily life and one of these sources were stronger than the other. Why this was so had never been made clear (in the eyes of Jessica Jane at least). But she could picture it all ever-so thoroughly as she tried to force the overriding thoughts to the back of her mind where they belonged.

Nonetheless, even this proved to be unsuccessful as she tried to force the tears from her eyes. It had been so disturbing that she just couldn't believe it.

But now she was here. And she knew they could come back anytime soon.

Lifting her head slightly in order to gaze into the opposing teenager's eyes, Jessie could tell that he was trying his best and, ultimately, she was grateful for this. But she just couldn't get a grip of herself as she tried to force the reoccurring images from her mind. That 'scowl' - it just seemed too unreal to be true; it was familiar of course, almost as though it was the curtain of which had a set job to block the essential subject, acting very much like a ruthless charade within the eyes of the onlookers'. She recognized the smirk as being eye-catching, but she just couldn't bring herself to spot who it belonged to. It was all a hazy blur to be honest: She could see the smirk very well but, when it came to the face, she just couldn't decipher the features - as well as the fact that she didn't even belong in this world considering her current circumstances.

She had no idea who - or what - the force had been; but she was willing to bet that it had been dangerous. It HAD killed her after all.

They had no mercy, and they would stop at nothing in order to ensure that the task is carried out successfully. And Jessie came to hand with this aspect the day she slipped away from the haunting realities around her. The Time she slipped away seemed like a blurry haze - but the rest of it all wasn't.

However, none of these thoughts seemed to ring through Woody's mind as he directed his gaze towards the focus of her eyes, of which were still bloodshot from the tears that still ridiculed themselves through her conscience as Time -

The Time which was continuously ticking away

- rolled by. He was completely oblivious to the matter actually; he could barely even remember how, or why, he was in this position in the first place. But this didn't seem to matter in the slightest as he gently stroked her back. He didn't even remember why he hadn't been there to begin with, never mind anything else.

"I'm so sorry..." Woody murmured as he inhaled deeply, his world seeming to collapse in on him as he did so. "I should have been there Jess."

With a moment of utter silence hanging between the two of them like a barrier between two countries that wished to have nothing to do with each other whatsoever, she spoke up for the first time in a while - her voice breaking, as though she hadn't gotten used to the refurnished ability by this point, in the process as she did so.

"They hurt me Woody because of 'her'" Jessie stammered as she struggled to contain her breath.

These very words seemed to settle down on Woody's heart like a hammer on ice. She had been hurt, and he had done nothing in the slightest to ensure her safety.

"They attacked me because of what she did." Jessie continued, her voice cracking as her throat caved in on itself.

By this point, Woody was about ready to snap the neck of whoever had hurt her. The very anger that rose within him seemed to obliterate his inner spirit down into nothing more than ice.

He wanted to kill them; and he was sure of this.

"Who?"

She took a deep breath before the answer slipped from her lips; almost as though she was trying to brace herself for the events of which would inevitably follow. But something dimmed within her eyes as she did so...

"The Fates..." She answered, before adding the Deathly aspect. "They killed me Woody. They killed me because of her."

These words seemed to thrust themselves deep within the core of Woody's mind like a dagger through a fresh piece of meat. But it was the initial sense of disbelief that had delayed his reaction.

And with that said, the world simply dissolved around them; leaving Woody completely abandoned as he faced the Times to come - The Times of which seized the potential to scar his soul like a brander...

A/N This chapter would have turned out differently. But there's something else I wanted to link this scene with, and this is mainly why it had been altered into this ending scene here.

And now Woody has been given one answer. But will this ever be enough?

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	80. The Light of the Shattered Years

Chapter 80

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

'Jessie's couldn't help from letting her eyes wide as the small flame from the match spread itself like a repellent against the grass, acting very much like a wild fire through dense woods. The whole garden was being set alight with the Deathly flames of which would haunt the girl long after the experience was over - when she could actually remember; it was all being reserved for when the games really would be played out...

Jessica Jane found the enchanting depths of the fire attracting her gaze as the flames roared on. This shouldn't even be possible, should it? Flames never spread like that; and she was sure of this.

Nonetheless, there was something within the air that made the fire seem so...Deadly; as though it had knowledge of the powerful source that lay deep within the mounds of soil below the ground and was currently urging the fire forward to inflict the ultimate kill - The Kill of the one they had already killed of course. But the young Jessica Jane had been unable to understand any of this as she was shook out of her trance by the boy who stood next to her, having just torn his eyes away from the sight before them.

The woman didn't cringe at the sight. In fact, a small smile crept upon the ominous features of her face as she directed her gaze towards the awestruck group before her.

It was all set to go to plan soon enough. Once she had the smaller half of the four, then the other two wouldn't stand a chance when they met their Time; and she knew this well enough - This was what she had been waiting for: The Available Hosts. Once she had them within her grasp, then the disguise would be successful enough to slip away from the gaze of the Fates - since they were getting stronger by the passing moment.

But none of this would pass by without some sort of pleasant torture within it all, would it? And, besides, if she could do that; then it would make the whole procedure easier.

'You can't fight back when your mind has been wiped of all strength' These were the words which ran through her mind as she awaited for the time to obliterate the hosts of the younger two, and these words forced her lips to the sides to inflict an even wider smirk upon her expression; a smirk which may have possessed the potential to force a shiver directly down the spines of any onlooker if they had witnessed the abnormal sight.

Hearing Woody gasp beside her, Jessie snapped her head towards the older boy with a horrified expression etched within her eyes like display paint. It wasn't long before he took hold of Jessie's hand and pulled her away from the scene. They didn't allow themselves to observe the damage whatsoever, as the two of them fled the scene almost instantly, wanting to avoid any sort of trouble they might get into because of this.

"Get outta here!" Woody ordered before the two of them disappeared from Katrielle Hay's sight, indicating both Peter and Pertranda Mason.

But little did they have knowledge of the fact that they'd never see the younger children in this state again...

The Two of them ran as far as they could before collapsing down on the bark of an overhanging tree, hitting their heads against the wood in the process as they winced in pain.

How long had they been running for? This was one question that ran through the minds of them both as they struggled to regain their breath.

It couldn't have been any longer than a few minutes at the most, but it felt like a life time to the two of them - A Lifetime of running that ceased to ever come to a pause. A Lifetime of running away from something they couldn't escape the sight of.

In fact, the whole event seemed like a haze by this point, and this struck them as odd. They could barely even remember why they had been there in the first place. Did they bring anyone with them? Or had they just been on their own? They couldn't even remember this by the Time they had regained their breath. What had they been running from exactly?

"Are you all right?" Woody asked in concern, almost choking in order to stammer the words out.

"Y-yeah." The young girl answered slowly, her recollection being no more than a hazy blur by this point. "Are you?"

"I'm fine..." Woody murmured in spite of himself as he tried to rack the back of his mind for any indication of what the two of them had previously encountered. Eventually, he couldn't help it; it was a haze. And he could only hope that she remembers. "Do you remember what happened?"

Jessie seemed to consider this for another few moments as she locked her gaze upon the grass below the two of them. Why did this catch her as odd? This was one question she wanted answering - but it wouldn't hit her mind for a very long while yet; at least not until Katrielle Hay had them within her grasp again.

"No." She answered honestly, having no clue whatsoever. "Do you?"

"No, I don't either..."'

By the time the darkness seemed to settle on her, like a knife through butter, the drifting teenager felt as though there was something she couldn't make sense of. But she didn't understand what though. In fact, she could barely even understand her own thoughts during this period of Time. They all seemed hazy and incomprehensible through the lifeless eyes of Jessica Jane as her system eventually adjusted themselves to the surroundings around her.

She was drifting (this she could tell) and her mind was settled - almost as though her every inner though had fluttered away to the state of peace - but there was something about this all that didn't make the slightest sense. She couldn't SEE or comprehend anything other than the fact itself. She couldn't even understand the fact that she was in the utter darkness; the one aspect within the world she dreaded of course.

Her conscience felt weightless but, at the same time, restricted. Almost as though she had the conscience to pick out the details, but no mind to decipher what lay behind everything she was noticing.

There was something she wasn't remembering. But she just couldn't figure it out for the life of her. It was there though, darting endlessly through the depths of her mind like it had nothing else to do with its time; but it was too far away at the same time. She could sense it, but she just couldn't reach it.

Why was she even here in the first place? This was one question that burrowed through the inner depths of her conscience as she hung through the empty world.

This had been far different from past experiences. She couldn't even THINK in this world - and this had been why the answers were unreachable during the meaningless moments.

The answers were being given. But she needed to have something within her in order to figure them out. What did they mean and, ultimately, were they, in any way, important? Or would they just be wasting her Time? She wouldn't waste her Time hunting for a nickel when she really needed a quarter after all.

But her mind was empty as she drifted further into the insight of the deep sleep...

Woodrow Pride had no idea of how he even ended up in this position in the first place - within the body of younger, teenage boy as he held the two toys in separate hands - but he didn't question it nonetheless. Especially when his mind seemed to adjust to the situation as if there was no tomorrow.

The faces of the toys in his hands seemed familiar - and they were - but it was something strange. As though there was something more behind those faces that met his eyes - a life maybe? He couldn't really tell as the natural instincts of a human kicked into his every sense.

In his left hand, he held the superior toy he knew all-so well and, in the right, he held the simple side-kick who had been in his life for barely even seven years by this point.

A fifteen-year-old Andy Davis examined both Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl and Buzz Lightyear with a thorough scan as his gaze drifted from one to the other.

The smirk, plastered upon the face of Buzz Lightyear, was as vivid as ever. The grin seemed to mock to teenager as his eyebrows arched out of absolute confusion; almost as though the toy knew something Andy Jane didn't.

Within the body of the younger teenager, Woodrow Pride couldn't have felt any more out of place; but he ceased to make any sense of this whatsoever as his curiosity soon took control.

By this point, the sticky feeling on his right hand had become noticeable. And this was why his gaze had finally drifted over to the rag doll in his right hand.

Her face was anonymous - exactly the way it was when her box had been opened for the first time - there should be nothing behind the painted features. But something just struck him as...odd... As though something within the inanimate bodies had been screaming out to him the whole time.

'Please don't let me go!'

Woody, in the body of Andy Davis, blinked hard in order to clear his thoughts. What...? Did he really just hear that?

No, he couldn't have. It was a toy for crying out loud!

But then it came to him again.

'Help me please'

No: It wasn't real... He must have lost it by this point. Why did he even have the toys with him in the first place? He was fifteen - far too old to be examining his toys out of his own curiosity. But he was just unable to help himself as the overwhelming instincts overtook his every sense like a bandit within a train. It wouldn't leave until it found out the answers.

However, Andy Davis could still feel the trail of warm liquid drift down the back of his wrist as his thoughts sharpened and he soon realized that he should NOT be feeling that in the slightest.

Allowing his inner instincts to take control, for yet another time that day, he turned his right hand over so the rag dolls gaze was facing the ground.

And the sight, which met his mind almost instantly, horrified him beyond a state he had once thought of as impossible.

She... She was bleeding.

And Lightyear was smiling: This was when it all caved in.

...

By the end of it all, Buzz Lightyear had been thrown to the ground; his helmet shattering as his arm tore itself away from its socket.

The Space Ranger had been left as the 'Shattered Lightear'...

"Please..." Woodrow Pride heard someone speak up - The Doll within his hands of course - and he couldn't help but allow his eyes to widen as he staggered backwards; the initial instincts of a human kicking in as he gasped in shock.

His hands loosened and the doll fell from his hands as the emptiness overwhelmed everything in sight.

He let go...

A/N I would like to thank Evelyn Knight for inspiring me with the second part of this chapter: So thanks!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	81. The Runner Is Running

Chapter 80

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

Katrielle Hay hung over the body below her with a viscous smile etched upon the features of her face.

She was so close to bringing him back. She could sense how that she was.

Allowing her mind to empty, she held her fingertips (which didn't belong to her host in the first place) against his forehead before allowing the numb feeling to drift further down her arm.

She hadn't been born into the life of Black Magic, but she been born with the inner power. And this had been the inner power she had used to create her now deceased daughter in the first place - The power she was prepared to use now in order to bring him back…

_'With the doll clutched within her arms like a living child (of which it was soon to become), Katrielle Hay entered the basement and made her way down the dimly lit stair-case - the echoes of her footsteps rolling on over and over as she carefully emptied her mind._

_She knew the Fates were approaching and this was one of the aspects that protruded against all matters as she continued on with her daily life -_

_The life of which had involved the uses of Black Magic to her own, self-centred advantage _

_- which had brought her into all of this mess to begin with._

_She couldn't help being who she was - and this was one aspect the Fates overlooked - but it was clear she never needed any of this in the first place; she had possessed the powers of Black Magic ever since the day she had been born. But even this had been no more than the faint whisper within the determined winds; it drew no attention from the 'Fates' and this would've been the best thing for her if she had continued on in this way._

_The essence had been passed down from her mother during the time of her conception, acting as a supernatural healer throughout the late years of the nineteenth century to many who acquired her services at those times (many of them coming out of the situation stronger than they had ever been before). Nonetheless, Elethea Florence had been well known for her abilities to lengthen the life of her patients in a way they had once been unable to imagine - extending their hopes to an extent which had once been unreachable within the eyes of civilisation through those times; the times where most women were expected to die from childbirth and other diseases while most men (and a majority of the female population) were expected to die from either Cholera, Tuberculosis, or Pneumonia - all of which were as Deadly as each other and were most likely caught in the work place - by the time they were thirty. She was the miracle the town had awaited._

_But even the good deeds had the potential to result in bad consequences and, despite the fact that she was a healer the towns had once relied on, she was mostly well known due to the cause of her Death - The one which had remained a difficult question within the minds of the town's people until the population died out from the plagues and the illnesses that ran through the small area (by this point the area had been reverted into much larger colonies) which would have been located just outside the city of Dover within the state of Ohio - and this was one Death which struck the town as unexpected._

_She had been at her stall when the herb remedy fell to the ground, the small cauldron shattering upon the contact with the ground before the whole reaction fought back - seemingly kicking into her every nerve as she choked to Death; her lungs tearing and ripping themselves in the process as she desperately tried to cling on for Dear Life - not only for her sake, but for the sake of her young daughter, who was a mere three-year-old whose mind had been unable to make sense of the situation by that point. But she was bound to understand soon enough anyway and these were the last thoughts that rang through her mind as her life slowly slipped away._

_There was no fighting the Fates, once one was within their Deathly grasp, and then there was no escape. This was something Elethea Florence learnt to hand as the surroundings around her had slowly faded into nothing more than the pure darkness she would forever remain trapped in, leaving her daughter, Katrielle Florence, to lead the life long struggle of trying to decipher the difference between right and wrong as the inner powers grew noticeable. _

_Katrielle had been no more than five years of age when she first began to notice her uniqueness within the world. The knife had slid off the table - literally slid - and had caught her back of her hand as she walked past (even to this day she possessed no idea of what had caused this event in the slightest, as the oncoming of age had brought forward a charade of forgetfulness in the process), the blade cutting right through the skin as easily as it could cut its way through warm butter, and the first droplets of blood instantly made themselves visible as she gaped at her left hand in a sense of pure horror._

_At this age, the sign of any blood would give off a sure startle for the young girl. She didn't act melodramatic - but the sight of her own blood was something she could do without. She had somehow always avoided cuts and bruises to tell the truth, and this was what set her nerves over the edge during the next few moments. She did nothing; but it was all displayed within her eyes._

_In all honesty, she felt no pain. But she could sense the cut there: She could sense the blood leaking from the cut as the knife fell limb to the floor, the ring of the impact darting through her ears as it did so, and this was unnerved her every sense. She could sense the cut there, but she couldn't really feel anything._

_However, an instinct then overwhelmed her completely and she found her eyes fluttering shut - her nerves suddenly relaxing as she focused on the core of the problem, a numb sensation creeping ever-so carefully down her left arm as she emptied her mind. She could feel the moisture slowly fade away, into nothing other than the blazing daylight reflecting off her skin, as the numbness overtook the senses within her hand completely._

_By the time Katrielle Florence had opened her eyes, the cut had disappeared - no mark; no blood; nothing other than her skin and the blue tint of the running veins._

_After this event, she understood: Her mind had been able to adjust to the facts of the world; the merciless manner of the forces her mother had been hinting at ever since she had been born; and her own inner power._

_If she remained this way, then the Fates wouldn't have noticed the difference. If she had paved through life silently, then the Fates wouldn't have been able to sense the disturbance in the atmosphere and no spot-light would've shone upon her soul._

_Nonetheless, everything changed when she learnt the real truth about her father: He had been a part of it all too - he had learned the tricks to Black Magic along with her long since deceased mother. And the Fates knew of this; it just took them longer to hunt him down._

_Most presumed his Death had been due to Carbon Monoxide poisoning at his house located at the borders of the town, and simply couldn't bring themselves to consider any other 'alternative' whatsoever. There was nothing wrong with him on the outside - no bruises; no wounds - and there was no sign of murder, or any indication over the fact that he may have suffered through a fatal disease. His records were completely clean. _

_However, Katrielle knew better than this. The forces had caught him too. _

_She may have given off the impression that she had been no more than the timid child but, on the insides, her knowledge was growing wider and vaster as her inner power grew in strength. Her parents had lost their lives due to no coincidence; the young girl knew this very well. And this was what tore the fatal hole out of her heart - the hole which had once kept her on the verge of the difference; the difference between wrong and right._

_After that day, she knew that the forces were after her and she knew them to be no less than ruthless - They would destroy her within the fraction of a second if the need arose and this was one fact which protruded within her mind as the desperate times rolled on, seeming to taunt her as they rushed past her host._

_Katrielle should have stopped then - they had no strong scent to trace back to her - but she didn't. Instead, she engaged her self with practising the rituals and, soon enough, she was the controller of atoms._

_She should have stopped then. But it was too late now - The Fates could sense her and, once they caught her, they would never let go. _

_And this was one aspect that continued to run through her mind (one she had learnt fifty years before to be exact) as she placed the doll on the mat, its blank features gaping up at her with an empty expression. The Fates would not give up until she was dead. No matter how hard they had to look; how many they had to kill…_

_Inhaling deeply to ease her nerves, Katrielle Hay directed the core of her attention to the limb doll that lay before her. She knew that, in order to force the Fates away, she'd have to create some type of disguise she could use against them. So this had been exactly what she was creating during these next few moments; she was creating a soul._

_She was aware that the procedure would follow through better with the host of a child within her use - but even this didn't seem to matter for the moment. Sure, it may take longer but, when she had the soul within the host, she could do whatever she wanted._

_The dim light around her seemed patient as she slowly placed the very tips of her fingertips against the forehead of the doll - her mind emptying as she began to murmur under her breath. If this worked, then she'd at least have someway to disguise herself if the Fates ever came too close. As for her husband of thirty years: Well…it wasn't so hard to kidnap another host…_

_Directing the focus of her essence towards the body of the host before her, she could feel the conscience slowly slipping into the source as the numb sensation slowly drifted down her arms._

_The process only took a few minutes but, when it had been completed, the sight greeting her was simply remarkable._

_It was Artificial Life at its best.'_

By the time Katrielle Hay had snapped herself from the trance, the process had already been completed.

And she watched eagerly as his eyes snapped open to the dim light around them.

He was back: After twenty years he was finally back…

A/N Not much happening in this chapter. But this is some insight on Katrielle's past that could lead to be important; therefore suggesting why she wanted to avoid the Fates in the first place.

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	82. The World of Emptiness

Chapter 82

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

"Mummy!" Zaya Hay cried out in agony - the cries desperate - the searing pain sharpening as the 'Fates' took their toll upon her innocent, but ridiculed, soul; executing their revenge with the utmost precision as they slowly (but excellently) killed the girl from the inside. "H-help me."

Her last plead came out as nothing more than a scared, frightened whisper as the real tears began to form within her eyes; but this didn't stop the Fates. In fact, they barely even gave the matter a second glance.

"S-stop." She pleaded as she wrenched forward out of absolute pain - the initial disbelief seeming to attack her heart like the blade of a cold dagger of which possessed the thorough urge to kill. "P-please stop."

Her voice now shook vigorously at every single word that had somehow managed to escape her pale, fragile lips. She couldn't remember ever having felt such a pain in her life as her insides seemed to twist and turn against each other in a viscous battle that would last until the end - her death obviously (but she wasn't sure whether it would come to this conclusion during the next few moments) - until the bitter sweet freaking end.

Her hair and eyes were dark - even darker than her mother's - but, taking her current state into consideration, it would be quite easy to overlook this detail as she fought against the force in a desperate attempt to cling on for her Dear Life; her face was as pale as newly drawn ice.

Then - the pain around her spreading in ways she never thought she could imagine - she clenched her hands to her throat in an attempt to keep herself from choking (she knew that if she started she wouldn't be able to stop). But even this didn't help; it would never help. Nothing could stop the 'Fates' when they were at their peak and had a target within their site and within a reaching distance. They were not afraid of Death - maybe even the only forces in the entire world that weren't? - and they would barely even give the aspect a second thought before inflicting it onto their focus. They had no mercy, and they had no soul to care with. If they did, then they wouldn't be lurking through Earth's atmosphere hunting for the souls to kill, would they? The Fates were Killers.

Tightening her grip around the skin of her throat, she continued to choke endlessly as her vision doubled. Her eyes felt as though they were about to pop from their sockets. She couldn't ever remember being in so much pain in her entire life. But this didn't mean she was clueless as to who - what - was trying to do this to her. But she didn't really know the full reason behind why it was doing this to her. She could only pick out they were angry; the 'Fates' were angry, as they had been for a very, very long time.

And they had told her this; just as they still continued to do.

'She must be punished. She angered us. She must be punished.'

These were the words that ran endlessly through her mind, seeming to echo around her thoughts and through her conscience like the slaps of a never-silencing church bell as though it was building up the power to brainwash her completely in order to achieve what they wanted. She's bad: She must be punished...

Her eyes felt strained as those black spots danced before her eyes (the way they danced so freely and care-free taunted her as her life began to slip away from the verge of reality; it felt like the force was burning holes into her lungs in a way that gave her the urge to scream. But she knew there would be no point - she was dying. And this was enough to make her terrified breaths both painful and raspy all at the same time.

Why couldn't she just die now?

"Mummy!"

She must be punished.

Those words never left. And they never had, even just for a brief moment. It was as if they wanted to torture her into a painful submission as they satisfied their permanent urge to kill; as if they wanted to kill her.

In many ways, the 'Fates' acted like ghosts in the dark. You could never hear them until it was too late.

Zaya Hay had been late…

Eventually, her light-headedness took full control of her senses and she abruptly found herself falling to the floor in a fatal position, her world spinning madly around her as the area around her began to dim - the light was fading ever so slowly and would occasionally stutter within its tracks, failing to spark up the hopes of the young girl in the slightest.

Was this the end? It had to be the end. She had never felt such a pain in her entire life: That burning pain, the one that destroyed her from the inside out without any mercy whatsoever; the one with the desperate urge to kill; the pain that wanted to kill her - The force that wanted to kill The Seeker of the Spirits.

And, even though her eyes were continuously rolling back as her head tilted from side to side, she forced herself to stay conscious when she caught sight of that silhouette. The one person she had trusted ever since she could remember; that one person who could possibly be the cause of all of this. The one person the 'Fates' wanted to execute their revenge on.

It was her fault; it had to be. She was the reason why the force was killing her - the reason why she was 'dying' under the merciless hands of the Fates. But why? This was something Zaya Hay could not comprehend as her final moments rolled on by.

In one final attempt, she murmured these words in a half-hearted whisper, forcing herself to stay conscious as her insides set themselves on fire.

"You hurt them Mummy...and now they're angry..."

These were the last words she had ever spoken to her mother and these were, presumably, her last words ever.'

Something was trying to call out to her lifeless form, lost deep within the world of emptiness, but she couldn't make it out for the life of her. It all seemed out of reach. No matter how hard she could have tried as she tried to make sense of her own thoughts.

She couldn't even comprehend the fact that she had been in the complete darkness for this whole time. It just didn't strike her as it usually would. For all she knew she could be in a never-ending void that let to the depths of nowhere, only to twist and turn along the way in order to force her mind over the edge completely as the mind games began to inflict their effects upon her conscience.

It was trying to call out to her - it was trying to give her the answers she desperately needed. It was giving her the information; informing her of why she was even here in the first place -

she was here because THEY had killed her

- but she couldn't reach the source of the voice to save her life. Almost as though she was hearing something, but just couldn't make out the words she needed - The Words which seized the capability of turning the whole situation around if she could simply make sense of them. But she couldn't; the words were out of her sight and out of her reach. She could sense it there for sure - but she had no eyes to see and had nothing to reach with. And this continued to haunt her every incomprehensible thought as the truth began to reel through her mind.

She felt as though she was drifting. But she couldn't be sure; especially when her mind could barely even make sense of the fact that she shouldn't be here in the first place - they had attacked the wrong soul. But this would never come off to the Fates in the way she'd ever want it to. The Fates didn't care. They'd do anything to get the job done and, if it involved killing half of the population off in the process, then so be it.

Nothing could stop them; so they had nothing to fear. Not even Death themselves could stop them - especially when the Fates could take over the position of Death anytime they pleased.

Zaya was trying to reach out for her. But, alone, Jessica Jane's mind was too weak to figure that out. She was providing the weaker part of her drifting soul the answers. But they never went through; The Truth never reached her as the world morphed around them.

But she wouldn't be in this world forever now, would she?

For now though, Jessie was left as the Dead girl within the empty world...

...

The gruesome sight remained deep within the core of the Sheriff's mind as he snapped awake to feeling over something wet and soft being brushed against the plastic skin of his face.

Having absolutely no idea who - or what - it was hovering over him, Woody instantly darted up into a sitting position, whilst flinging his hands around in the air (to scare whatever it was away) in the process.

"Uh, get off. Get off. Get off." Woody urged as he shuffled himself backwards, his hands directly in front of his face as he tried to shoo the other toy away.

When Woody was sure it was away, he opened his eyes again. And he quickly found the images fluttering away from his mind as he gawked at the toy before him. Yes, Woody recognized this one almost instantly - Bullseye of course.

Allowing his breaths to deepen, Woody almost instantly found his right eyes twitching in a thematic gesture. No; he couldn't be back here. Not after last time! He couldn't be back in the display case.

"B-Bullseye..." Woody murmured as he blinked hard in order to clear his thoughts. "What are you doing?"

At this, Bullseye shyly lowered his head towards his hooves as he tried not to let the embarrassment show upon his features, before gingerly rubbing the tip of his hoof against the floor.

Well, it wasn't his fault the plastic tasted so good...

With Woody's eyes widening to their extent, Woody nervously scanned the area.

This place was different than last time in more than one way.

But the one that struck Woody the most was the fact that Jessie wasn't here this time.

In fact, there wasn't even anything here that could indicate that she even existed in the first place.

A/N So now Woody is back as a toy, and is also in a display case. But where is the display case? Will it be in the same place as last time? Or somewhere different? Well, we'll find out eventually :P

Anyway, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	83. The Priceless Artifact

Chapter 83

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

"Wow." Woody exclaimed as he rummaged through the collectible items in the 'Woody's Round-Up' collection; he really couldn't believe his luck - he was on a yo-yo! "Look at all this cool stuff."

The Sheriff honestly couldn't believe his luck as he gawked at every single item around him: It was all absolutely amazing. And the best part of it all was the fact that it all evolved around him - he was the main character; the star of the show.

As he gawked at the priceless objects, there was nothing to remind him of what he had left behind at Andy's in the slightest; in fact, this very display would be the cause behind everything he was set to lose. He would lose his family because of his own self-obsession.

"And it's all got your name on it Woody!" Pete the Prospector pointed out enthusiastically, only for Woody to then realize that he was, in fact, correct after all. Everything either had his face or his name on it. And he couldn't get enough of it all whatsoever, as though the previous months of clearly being overshadowed by the Space Ranger had finally caught up with him. He was no toy who could be replaced; and the Sheriff realized this truth now. He was a star with his own show - The Priceless Artefact.

"Wow..." Woody murmured again in an awestruck manner as he fiddled with the snake in the boot. "All of this stuff is amazing. This is so cool."

"It's all about you, Woody." The Prospector stated, with a sense of high authority within his voice as he spoke. "And it's been about you from the start."

The Sheriff couldn't resist a smile as he blinked hard several times in order to make sure that none of this was just a simple illusion.

"I-I can't believe I didn't know about any of this." Woody murmured in disbelief as he softly slapped his hand against his cheek. How had he gone all of his life without knowing about any of this - that he was a star of such a great TV show?

"Well..." Pete began to slowly mutter, his tone dropping to make his voice seem dull. "You've been hidden away from the truth all your life."

"I have...?" Woody asked slowly, the full realization striking him like a blow to the chest: He had been hidden away from it for as long as he could remember. Even Buzz was mildly aware of his show - in fact, it never left his mind. And he had been aware of this shortly after realizing that he had been a toy after all. But Woody, he had been hidden away from the truth his entire life. Before this day he had no idea that the show had even existed.

It was no question that the Sheriff had once asked himself why he was, in fact, a Sheriff; this was something he had always wondered, and there was no doubt against this whatsoever.

He had never believed that he had been made as a Sheriff purely as a coincidence - even the attitude of a Sheriff had been drilled into the very core of his mind - but he had somehow always managed to brush the question off his shoulders with ease; it wasn't important anyway, he had a kid to be there for.

But now that he knew why - that he was a 'star' - he simply couldn't bring himself to get enough.

"You must have been Sheriff." The Prospector continued, with a dull tone to his voice as he shook his head out of disappointment.

"But..." Woody began to murmur as he rummaged through the collectible items. How hadn't he come across any items like these before? "These items are so cool. How could I have missed them?"

"I don't know about that..." Pete admitted, before snapping his head to face the Sheriff. "But it's all got your name on it! And the collection is complete."

"Collection?" Woody asked as his expression arched out of curiosity.

"Yes," Pete answered enthusiastically. "And Al's planning on submitting the entire collection to the international toy museum in Tokyo!"

"Museum?" Woody asked in shock. "What do you mean by 'Museum'?"

"You know exactly what." Pete pointed out, before adding. "And, once we're there, you'll be adored by people of all generations for years. No more heart-break. And no more loose stitches."

No-one had been here to remind Woody of the beauty he had left behind - Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl didn't exist - so this had effected his final decision drastically.'

Woody's eyes widened as he drifted away from the trance that had beheld him within its grasp. The flashback rang through his mind as he drew himself away from the group before him.

He was in a display case for sure; but it wasn't the same one. He was in no toy 'Recycling Unit', and this was to point out the obvious. He was in the museum; that was clear.

Feeling a large burden settle down on his chest like a heavy anchor, the Sheriff felt his heart sink within his chest: She was still gone.

'You know she is, Pride' The voice spoke up, ringing through the depths of his mind for the first time in a long while. 'But she hurt you...'

Woody felt his insides leap at this, the shock settling down upon his nerves like a brick through fine ice, shattering everything within its path in the process, she... She didn't hurt him, did she? He tried to convince himself that she didn't - she just couldn't - but then he felt it all over again: The pain he felt as she wrapped his hands around his neck; the tearing of his lungs; and the burning pain he felt along the skin of his neck as her very touch scalded his skin. And this was not something he could easily overlook as his mind slowly adjusted to the surroundings that lay around him.

After a few moments he shook his head, doing his best to rid the overriding thoughts and he inhaled a deep breath. None of this would help his case in the slightest.

"Where's Jessie?" Woody asked half-heartedly, knowing what the answer would be. But he really needed to hear it out loud so he didn't slip into the state of insanity. If he didn't know for sure, then who knows what could happen.

As expected, Woody's conclusion had been concluded for him.

"Who?" The voice of Pete the prospector spoke up as his gaze drifted towards the Sheriff sat at the edge of the display case.

This had all been over too soon. But it had been enough to drive the Sheriff over the edge.

And then the world shattered around them...

A/N Sorry this chapter was short; but I have a Maths exam tomorrow (a year early as well) and I needed to get some more revision done. (So, sorry!)

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	84. The Deformation

Chapter 84

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :)

Oh, and I suggest you listen to 'Love Song Requiem' in order to get the same mood from this chapter as I did whilst writing it. A/N

Katrielle Hay's smile turned ghastly as she drew herself away from the body below her; her 'new' emerald eyes glistening mischievously in the process as his eyes shot open to be revealed to the dim light of the day. Had the rest of the afternoon rolled on by this point, like the speed of a tiger desperate for the flesh of its prey, by this point? She couldn't really tell. Nonetheless, in all honestly, she simply didn't care. It would make no difference anyway.

Besides, none of this would ever matter; not as long as he was there - as long as he was back. She had brought something back from the Fates she had lost many years before; and she knew this fully well.

Both Woodrow Pride and Jessica Jane had been imprisoned within the empty worlds by that point; and this was one world she held very close to her - VERY close to her indeed. In fact, the world had been connected to Jessica Jane for very, very long, and this was for sure. She had been so close to the only souls that could have helped her (the ones that hadn't eroded away into the rusty remainings of what they had once been) - the both of them - in the situation they had been so utterly confused over as the events rolled out before them like the foggy film on tape. It was enough for them to see the picture before them, but making sense of it all was a simple impossibility as the disillusioned words ran through their minds like the rings of a never-stopping church bell. She had been so close to them - almost close enough to touch if she had someone managed to reach through the barriers well enough - but there was nothing she could do to save herself in the slightest.

And the ring had been attached to the middle finger, on Jessie's left hand, like glue as Katrielle Hay forced the two of them through the events they had been unable to make sense of until it had been too late (since they had always been forced into a new alteration of reality by the time they could make sense of the last), and by this point there was nothing they could do in the slightest to defend themselves as she morphed the world around them. She had tried to pull the ring off at least once, but there had been nothing she could have done over the matter due to the fact that the ring seemed to stick to the skin of her finger like paste.

However, it was within this ring that the spirits of the long forgotten children (and the adults Katrielle Hay didn't risk letting out into the world) had been kept for all of those years - slowly drifting away from the verge of the emptiness and into the complete Silence. One state of which possessed the potential to rack their every inner thought into nothing more than a jumble of incomprehensible slurs.

Looking back down to the host below her, she had instantly been able to tell that his eyes were deformed; but this didn't matter too much. The particles of his soul were bound to fall apart during those years anyway - another reason why she hated the delay of the progress, but even that had been an aspect she had no control over in the slightest - she had no choice) - so she knew this wouldn't be anything she should worry about, especially when he now possessed the power to inflict the impression that his eyes were both dark and cold upon anyone he came across.

His blank eyes, whiter than fresh snow, seemed to glare right through her as she inhaled deeply within the form of her new host; they seemed to pave their way through her every innermost thought as her mind adjusted to the new situation - the one she had waited for, for all so long - that engulfed her like the never-ending darkness that surrounded every single one of her victims at this very moment. But she didn't mind this - ever since she had known him, he always had his ways of doing so.

Nonetheless, now it was a different kind of feeling. There was no emotion within his eyes at all - absolutely nothing.

For some reason, there was something about all of this that struck her as odd. Should she be rejoicing his return all so quickly? Or did she still have another job to complete before she set herself at ease?

She was no longer within the body of an old woman - her daughter's previous host - anymore, so it wasn't as though she had to worry about whether she exhausted her every sense or not, especially not within the body of such a fine, energetic woman (no matter how troublesome the previous soul had been); but there was something about the whole matter that struck her. Was there something else she needed to do?

Katrielle felt as though she was forgetting something that had once been completely obvious (maybe something she had set herself to force the two of them through?), but she couldn't bring herself to recall what it had been as she gaped into the eyes of the one she had once known all-so-very well (she had even taught him the tricks to Black Magic at a young age (although not as young as the body of the host she was now in)). Her thoughts seemed to drift away as her breaths steadied to slow, comforting exhales and inhales - the numb feeling fluttering deep within the core of her mind as she smiled down at the form below her. It didn't matter whether the eyes were deformed - she didn't care - if he was there, then it didn't matter.

It was during these moments that every single one of her carefully set morals simply evaporated into the thin air around them - darting out of her mind in a torrent of overwhelming power as her state drifted from the mental stage of determination and onto the graceful stage of peace.

At this moment in time, the recollection of her daughter had disappeared completely - she could care less about anything else to speak the truth. Nothing else seemed to matter as she lowered herself down, allowing her natural instincts (that had been building up within her after over two decades that had dragged on like the everlasting darkness that had engulfed her husband completely by that point) to overtake her senses as she felt her heartbeat flutter against her chest in a way that almost made her giggle out of pure relief as her faltered smile twitched into a smirk. Oh how the smile seemed all so fresh within the body of the younger host - it felt as though she was fresh out of the box to some degree - it really was no wonder how the youth always managed to take everything they had for granted: The way they didn't need the powers of Black Magic to remain alive (unlike those from her mother's time); the privileges most of them were born with (such as food and water, which Katrielle had often struggled to bring in for herself during her first few years on the run); the fresh bodies they had been granted with from the time of birth; and the fact that they hadn't lost everything they had once cherished due to the hands of the Fates.

The Fates had destroyed her life for sure. Not only had they killed her parents off at a very young age; but they destroyed her life again by murdering her daughter and then, eventually, her husband. She could still remember the last two deaths vividly to speak the truth: The way her daughter had called out for help as they ripped her lungs apart permanently rang through her mind like a never-ending chasm day after day and the look, within his eyes when she found him stone dead in the living room, with his hands clutched at his neck for Dear Life, shot through her thoughts every time it could - and these had inflicted their effects upon her tormented soul as the slow Time passed by; but she had been able to brush these feelings off with ease as she slowly leant down to his adjusting form.

She had been through an awful lot over the years, but this didn't even cross her mind as she softly brushed her lips against his, the sensations fluttering through her like a unique butterfly on a crystal clear day. It was only a small, sweet kiss; but it was more than she had experienced in a long time, her eyes drifting shut as their lips connected for that one, brief second.

It was weird actually. She had the feeling within her that suggested that she had been kissing a stranger within a stranger's body - but it was HIM nonetheless, it had to be. She had just brought him back; it had to be him. And it was.

Nonetheless, she still felt something drawing them both together during those few moments as she pulled herself away - maybe the affectionate bond between Pride and Jane (which she knew they had even if they, themselves, had no idea of the fact at this current span in Time) had been trapped within the essence of their heads? She wasn't so sure - that made her feel as close to her husband than ever before; something deep within the core of her soul…

With her eyes narrowed, she continued to stare at the host below her with a sense of longing etched within her eyes as she inhaled deeply; as though expecting him to speak up for what ever reason as she slipped the ring off her finger - she didn't need this anymore - and it dropped onto the vine covered ground with no sound whatsoever.

He didn't speak up, but he tried; he tried so hard. His mouth opened as his eyes closed and he tried to speak; but no sound would come out.

It was obvious why this had been happening, and this was something Katrielle realized to hand as his eyes opened again. However, this time, they weren't really eyes at all. In fact, there was nothing there.

The particles of his soul had split up in the fire, and now there simply wasn't enough of him left to fit into a real host. And this had been proved by the sight before her: There was no doubt over what she was going to have to do in order to improve. But she needed the soul alive, within the host, as she extracted the necessary atoms in order to fill the space of his soul completely.

She then came to the realization that her own transfer may not have come out as successfully as she had hoped: What if she suffered the same consequences? Sure, he could give others the impression that he had the missing parts. But he wouldn't actually be able to get through life comfortably without them.

Katrielle Hay knew what to do all right. But she could only hope that it would continue out the way she wanted it to.

In a swift action, the ring on the floor imploded in on itself; and the souls were set free…

A/N Okay, so there is a bit more insight on Katrielle and Alfred Hay's relationship in this. But I was really wanting to come out on a point which will be relevant in future chapters; actually, there were a few (do you think you've came across anything yet?). :P

Well, I have to say that I can't believe this story is at the stage it's at now. When I started it a few months ago, I never thought it'd come here. So I'd like to thank all you reviewers and the readers out there! So thanks!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	85. The Dark Half

Chapter 85

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

Emily scowled at the rag doll within her hands in a sense of disgust as she held the toy out before her line of sight.

God the toy looked disgusting: With the dust finely implanted within the strands of her yarn hair and easily nestling on the fabric of her cow chaps, she looked as though she had been left to rot for years - which, in all retrospect, really had been correct; she had been left around for years. It didn't even look acceptable for God's sake.

The toy was a worthless piece of junk; and Emily had been convinced of this as she held the doll above the donations box, the Autumn sunlight highlighting the road before her, reflecting off the slick surface of the truck, as the gentle breezes slowly sent the leaves scattering themselves from one side of the road to the other. It was a calm day - nothing set to go wrong with the weather in the slightest - but, insides Jessie's head, it was as hectic as ever (more so to say the least; especially when the realization was beginning to crash down on her like a rock through a thin piece of ice: Emily hated her - and this was what shattered her heart into a million pieces…

"You're such a worthless piece of junk." Emily commented, the small rays of the Autumn sun reflecting off her hair like a mound of gold as she cringed at the sight of the rag doll within her hands: How on Earth did it have dust and grime within its plastic teeth? Emily wasn't sure about this - but it disgusted her in ways she had never been able to disgust her in this way before; it made her feel sick actually.

"No wonder no-one wants you anymore." She commented, with the hint of revolt ringing through her voice as she dropped the doll back in the box - she had to get rid of it some how after all. And she didn't care how to speak the truth. If she had to burn the items and the doll into ashes, then she'd happily go along with it. "You're disgusting…"

Jessie felt these words burn what was left of her heart as she found herself coming into contact with the floor of the box, her eyes widening at the words inflicted themselves upon her like fire among ice - once fire that had been determined to obliterate everything within its path until there was nothing left. She almost felt as though she had been losing a major part of herself as the situation revolved around her, almost as though it was all coming together in slow motion; and this made her gasp when the box had been lowered to the floor.

No, this couldn't be happening - Emily couldn't be leaving her; not after all this time; not after everything Jessie had been forced through ever since the day she fell off the bed, left completely forgotten as the years rolled by and as the dust began to pile up - almost kicking into her every nerve like a parasite as her heart shrunk in size. It had hurt actually.

However, nothing had hurt her like this - this had completely crossed the line between a tolerable pain, and the Deadly pain that drove her over the edge.

Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl felt as though she had been torn away from the one who had created her as Emily tossed her worthless body back into the donation bow below her, before placing the box on the ground by the delivery truck. She cared for the doll no longer - but the alternative of simply throwing the worthless collection away hadn't even crossed her mind - but this didn't stop her from making the effort to cringe at the doll (God it was disgusting) as she placed the box on the ground.

The rag doll couldn't have ever felt more worthless as she could only gape in the direction of her previous owner with a sense of helplessness etched deeply within her emerald eyes, having only managed to drag herself over to the small hole at the side of the box - feeling her shattered heart melt into a pool of goo within her chest as her entire system cut itself off.

She was worthless; and she knew this for sure as she watched the one she loved simply walk away from her without the second thought; her world dimming down on herself as her consciousness faded.

It all seemed so artificial - as though something had been out to get her this entire time.

Something dangerous; something powerful; and something that possessed the heart which could be shattered -'

Jessica Jane barely knew how she found herself in this position to begin with, but when her eyes came across his, she knew something was wrong: There was no expression at all within his dark eyes - The Dark Eyes which were all to unfamiliar, despite the fact she knew the face all to well. And she barely even took the time to take this into account as she took a step back.

The looks in Woody Pride's eyes were cold and empty as he took those few steps towards the horrified girl that remained before him. A large shack, possibly fifty years of age by now, stood behind Jessie Jane as she took those few desperate steps away - but she didn't even take this into account as the instincts kicked in.

But there was a part of her that knew everything about this situation...

She had been barely even able to believe what he was doing in the slightest as her heartbeat intensified against her rib cage. And his actions only horrified her in ways she had once been unable to imagine as her each and every breath stumbled over each other in a vicious fight which would last until the bitter end. The bewitched look within his eyes threatened to snap her heart into two scrawny and uneven pieces as the realization crashed down on that one part of her mind like a boulder through ice.

"Woody," She quickly rasped, having barely enough breath left within her lungs in which to do so, completely taken aback by his actions. "W-what are you doing?"

But he didn't answer as his head tilted to the side, almost as though he had been scanning every single one of her fragile nerves in hope of finding her vital weakness. However, Jessie was eventually able to take this as a sign that he was completely bewitched; she knew that much now. She knew what was happening and she knew the one reason behind why this was happening; however there were still other reasons to be found; but she had no idea in the slightest of how he could've let this happen as her gaze glared right through his Dark Half.

Taking another step back, this time reaching the limit when she found herself against the wall of the shack, she was left to scan every detail on Woody's face for something she could hopefully reason with; just some source of life she could find within him that she could use to the ultimate advantage.

It was clear what was happening: Woody had been taken over.

"Come on Woody," She murmured in a whisper as he took another step towards her, which meant that he was now barely even a few meters away from the cowering seventeen-year-old. "You can't let them do this to you."

A part of her had no idea why she was even saying that. But the other part was convincing the rest that this was all apart of a natural instinct.

Woody (or whatever it was occupying his body) seemed to take no notice to her pleads as he took another step forward - closer to the fragile soul that was willing to be snapped.

"Come on Woody pl-..." She began to murmur anxiously, but cut herself off when she saw the scarring on his neck; the red scarring, or what could've possibly been burns - she couldn't tell - which gave off the impression that he had been strangled. With hands that had been set on fire

However, Jessie's eyes widened to their extent when she saw the approximate size of the hand prints, of which had seemingly been embedded into his neck, and her gaze then travelled from the piercing burns upon his neck and down to his own hands.

They were the same size...

Her jaw then dropped upon the deadly realization. This couldn't be possible: No = it just couldn't.

But a part of her conscience believed otherwise as she gazed down at her hands in shock.

Woody took the final step towards her, before wrapping his hands firmly upon her wrist before she even had the chance to do anything over the matter in the slightest; her eyes shooting up to state into his again.

There was nothing there. When she looked hard enough, she saw nothing within his eye sockets; as though he had been changed in more ways than one - was this why he didn't speak? Did Mrs Hay change this too?

Or was there something else Jessie hadn't been aware of during these few moments?

Jessie didn't have much time to reel over this thought before the words rang through her mind. It had only been three words, but it had been enough to set a clear picture within the fraction of her mind that could actually reach it:

'The Dead Husband'

But these words were quickly forced to the back of her mind as the realization caught her again.

No, this couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. She had to do something about it; there had to be someway to bring him back; someway to bring the Woody she knew, wanted and cherished deeply back.

But his hands began to burn at her wrist as his grip became firmer, almost as if he was about to mutter a spell. However, it was this that made Jessie realize what was happening, and what he was about to do.

Oh God, she needed to do something quickly; otherwise he could be hurt, and badly. So she proceeded in the first idea that struck her mind, not even stopping to even wonder if it'd work or not before hand.

So, quickly grabbing the scruff of his shirt with her right hand, she then pulled his as close as she could, enveloping the space between them with a fierce kiss; as if this was the only way to snap Woody out of his state,

However, she had no time in the slightest to even find herself caught in the moment, as the strong emotion (of which she was unable to pick out exactly) overwhelmed her completely, before a ray of scarlet light shot from one to the other; emitting from Woody's eyes to the eyes of the girl of whom he loosened his grip on; exchanging the soul from one to the other.

Suddenly losing all consciousness, Jessie fell limp within Woody's arms, which was currently just as blank and lifeless as before in a slow motion that couldn't have lasted any more than a few seconds at the most.

But when she fell within his arms, the state of slumber overwhelmed the host of Woodrow Pride...

A/N Recognize the ending of this chapter?

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	86. The Flash Back

Chapter 86

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

By the time Jessica Jane found herself within the stage of the darkness - this time acting as a complete difference - her soul had already split itself into two; the two sources that had kept the host running for over a decade and a half - the prison having already fixed itself and trapped the prisoners that needed to be caught by this point - remaining side by side (even if the original soul had possessed no idea of this in the first place) through everything the host of Jessica Jane had been forced through due to the forces that were way out of her physical control over years.

The soul had been torn into two when the source had been forced within the barriers of the prison and both halves (one being much stronger than the other) found themselves spiralling off in different directions; the weaker half struggling to calm to terms with the sudden ache as the essence of her soul had been force into the barriers where the trapped awaited, whilst the other found itself darting towards the only available host it could come across for the moment.

This was one host that she had been very familiar with indeed -in fact, the weaker half of her soul had died along with it when the Fates struck her for a second time. Nonetheless, it hadn't been as painful as the last (when she fully occupied the host) as the rest darted towards the obvious concentration; burning everything within its path until everything had been destroyed beyond repair. She found that she couldn't have done anything to avoid this host, as something - something that wouldn't stop until the task was completed - seemed to pull her closer to the body as though both sources had been magnets hunting for the correct sides.

There was nothing Zaya could do as she found herself awaking into the night within her own body - The One body she shouldn't be allowed any where near due to her own Death and the very laws of nature.

Zaya Hay had entered life the first time through the body of a host her mother had somehow managed to obtain in a way which still remained a mystery to the young hearted soul; and there was no question within the fact that this had been the body she had been born into - it felt so familiar - as her eyes widened at the area around her out of a sense of pure shock.

She had seen the world many times since her Death - since she had been able to see right through the eyes of Jessica Jane - but never in the way she did now; it was so direct. She could literally feel the pure essence of the air brush against her soul as she inhaled deeply - something she had never done by herself for a very, VERY long time.

She didn't know how, and she didn't know why. But she was definitely within the host of her old body.

But she had been too late to realize who she had unwillingly left behind, and how weak Jessica Jane's soul really had been after the two concentrations split apart from one another.

There was still something about this all that struck her as odd as she sat up, the scenery around her striking her heart like a lit pitch fork as she exhaled deeply, it almost felt as though she shouldn't even be here at all as the host adjusted to the features of the soul; turning the body from the features of an old woman to those of a young girl - her dark hair and dark eyes scanning the area around her whilst she possessed the chance.

Nonetheless, she had been struck with the fatal flashback which reminded her of it all...

"Mummy!" Zaya Hay cried out in agony - the cries desperate - the searing pain sharpening as the 'Fates' took their toll upon her innocent, but ridiculed, soul; executing their revenge with the utmost precision as they slowly (but excellently) killed the girl from the inside. "H-help me."

Her last plead came out as nothing more than a scared, frightened whisper as the real tears began to form within her eyes; but this didn't stop the Fates. In fact, they barely even gave the matter a second glance.

"S-stop." She pleaded as she wrenched forward out of absolute pain - the initial disbelief seeming to attack her heart like the blade of a cold dagger of which possessed the thorough urge to kill. "P-please stop."

Her voice now shook vigorously at every single word that had somehow managed to escape her pale, fragile lips. She couldn't remember ever having felt such a pain in her life as her insides seemed to twist and turn against each other in a viscous battle that would last until the end - her death obviously (but she wasn't sure whether it would come to this conclusion during the next few moments) - until the bitter sweet freaking end.

Her hair and eyes were dark - even darker than her mother's - but, taking her current state into consideration, it would be quite easy to overlook this detail as she fought against the force in a desperate attempt to cling on for her Dear Life; her face was as pale as newly drawn ice.

Then - the pain around her spreading in ways she never thought she could imagine - she clenched her hands to her throat in an attempt to keep herself from choking (she knew that if she started she wouldn't be able to stop). But even this didn't help; it would never help. Nothing could stop the 'Fates' when they were at their peak and had a target within their site and within a reaching distance. They were not afraid of Death - maybe even the only forces in the entire world that weren't? - and they would barely even give the aspect a second thought before inflicting it onto their focus. They had no mercy, and they had no soul to care with. If they did, then they wouldn't be lurking through Earth's atmosphere hunting for the souls to kill, would they? The Fates were Killers.

Tightening her grip around the skin of her throat, she continued to choke endlessly as her vision doubled. Her eyes felt as though they were about to pop from their sockets. She couldn't ever remember being in so much pain in her entire life. But this didn't mean she was clueless as to who - what - was trying to do this to her. But she didn't really know the full reason behind why it was doing this to her. She could only pick out they were angry; the 'Fates' were angry, as they had been for a very, very long time.

And they had told her this; just as they still continued to do.

'She must be punished. She angered us. She must be punished.'

These were the words that ran endlessly through her mind, seeming to echo around her thoughts and through her conscience like the slaps of a never-silencing church bell as though it was building up the power to brainwash her completely in order to achieve what they wanted. She's bad: She must be punished...

Her eyes felt strained as those black spots danced before her eyes (the way they danced so freely and care-free taunted her as her life began to slip away from the verge of reality; it felt like the force was burning holes into her lungs in a way that gave her the urge to scream. But she knew there would be no point - she was dying. And this was enough to make her terrified breaths both painful and raspy all at the same time.

Why couldn't she just die now?

"Mummy!"

She must be punished.

Those words never left. And they never had, even just for a brief moment. It was as if they wanted to torture her into a painful submission as they satisfied their permanent urge to kill; as if they wanted to kill her.

In many ways, the 'Fates' acted like ghosts in the dark. You could never hear them until it was too late.

Zaya Hay had been late…

Eventually, her light-headedness took full control of her senses and she abruptly found herself falling to the floor in a fatal position, her world spinning madly around her as the area around her began to dim - the light was fading ever so slowly and would occasionally stutter within its tracks, failing to spark up the hopes of the young girl in the slightest.

Was this the end? It had to be the end. She had never felt such a pain in her entire life: That burning pain, the one that destroyed her from the inside out without any mercy whatsoever; the one with the desperate urge to kill; the pain that wanted to kill her - The force that wanted to kill The Seeker of the Spirits.

And, even though her eyes were continuously rolling back as her head tilted from side to side, she forced herself to stay conscious when she caught sight of that silhouette. The one person she had trusted ever since she could remember; that one person who could possibly be the cause of all of this. The one person the 'Fates' wanted to execute their revenge on.

It was her fault; it had to be. She was the reason why the force was killing her - the reason why she was 'dying' under the merciless hands of the Fates. But why? This was something Zaya Hay could not comprehend as her final moments rolled on by.

In one final attempt, she murmured these words in a half-hearted whisper, forcing herself to stay conscious as her insides set themselves on fire.

"You hurt them Mummy...and now they're angry..."

These were the last words she had ever spoken to her mother and these were, presumably, her last words ever.

Death had come all too soon for her young daughter. And this was what forced Katrielle Hay over the edge completely.

And she snapped; her inner thoughts spiralling further down into the never-ending abyss of darkness as she struggled to cope through life without her daughter.

No-one can bring back the Dead into their original host and Katrielle knew this.

And she had no idea of what she could do to track down the soul either/

Zaya was the 'lost' soul.

A/N Well, now Zaya's alive. But will this be the cause of even more problems to come?

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	87. The Perfect Companion

Chapter 87

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

The darkness quickly overwhelmed his senses as the bodies fell, lifeless, onto the littered ground below as silently as the crack of the dawn as his consciousness drifted from one host to the other.

It had been clear from the start that Alfred Hay needed the essence of a soul in order to complete his own (preferably a soul of the same sex), but Katrielle hadn't been completely sure whether the host had been faulty - even though she had convinced herself otherwise; but there was no way she could take the chances. Adding something to a soul was like having two different personalities crammed down into one (depending on which elements of the soul had been stolen in order to repair the damages), and this can often prove to be disastrous if the stolen atoms decided they weren't satisfied with the temporary transplant; if there were any ways to avoid this alternative, then Katrielle would easily go along with it. But, if the need arose, then she would go through with it. Most of all, she didn't care what it took, especially when she reminded herself of how much she had lost due to the fatal hands of the Fates - so she would ho through with anything if it would all come out for the better.

As the bodies lay sprawled upon the ground, his incomplete soul had drifted from one host to the other with just as much subtlety as the silent whisper within the screeching winds, empting one body in order to fill out the next.

The darkness hadn't been the focus of everything for long but, as the consciousness settled within the new host, it had been long enough for the atoms within his soul to break down to an even further extent - one of which was Deadly if the situation had been messed around with enough - but he wouldn't come to terms with this aspect for a while yet.

When his eyes shot open to face the light of the dawn, he almost instantly felt someone stirring below him and, when he tried to lift himself off the host, he found himself collapsing down onto the floor beside his body - The bones in his back would not support his weight whatsoever as he uselessly gave in to the liberty of the filthy ground that lay below - and he instantly found himself gazing up towards the deep crescents of the sky above, the overhanging trees masking and shaping the visible light in the process as the vegetation continued to overhang each other in an attempt to flourish the life they had been give, scattering the heavy shadows across the ground in all possible directions as Alfred Hay inhaled deeply within the body of his new host. The air seemed fresher than when he had been disguised within the body of the boy. He wasn't sure of what it had been actually, but a simply breath of the fresh air seemed to give off the fragrance of excellence as his mind quickly adjusted to his new host.

Nonetheless, after a few moments, he eventually realized that he could barely even lift his back off the ground as he tried to ignore the fact that it felt VERY strange to be within the body of a woman - not to say that it wasn't comfortable though; but it sure as hell was. However, this was something he tried to ignore as he rolled over onto his front, just in time to feel the host beside him stir with life, as he tried to push himself up with his strangely soft hands. Wow, did it always feel this way to be a teenage girl? So young and energetic?

After stirring around for another several moments, the eyes of Katrielle Hay snapped open into the dimming light, and she rolled herself forward onto her stomach in order to catch a glimpse of the soul beside her. Just as she expected, they had swapped hosts, and it felt rather strange to be within the body of a teenage boy actually. But she was able to ignore this as her eyes caught sight of the sights she now dreaded to see - The one sight that had been the clear display of the one possible outcome she had wanted to avoid under all costs.

The body before her had no fingernails and the fact that it couldn't sit up to save its life unsettled her even more as she gaped towards the body of her husband. Or would it be her wife? For the first time ever, Katrielle Hay wasn't so sure.

Sure, one could easily go through life without fingernails, but this was beside the point: His soul was breaking - eroding - down, and this had been made obvious as Katrielle examined the body before her. She knew this was a risk she couldn't take. It was only fingernails now, but what would he lose next time: A limb? A leg? A Kidney? A heart...? She just couldn't risk it.

So this was why she decided to say what she said next:

"We'll have to use him..."

The Darkness was the perfect companion within the world of the emptiness - it could reach, but could not be touched; it could hear but could not be heard; it could feel but could not be felt; it could move but could not be moved; and it could speak, but could not be spoken to.

The conscience of the Darkness (active, but not quite alive) possessed all of these natural qualities, and it knew how to execute them upon its companion with the ultimate precision as the realization struck them through the chest like a blazing dagger through a slide of crystal ice: They were trapped. And this was one fact that settled on their nerves like a massive boulder as they tried to keep their grip on reality firm.

There was no escape from the Darkness once it had engulfed the victim within the depths of its grip and, when the grip eventually loosened, the soul always came out of the situation with the knowledge of a new born. And this was a literal fact, one of which been almost impossible to avoid - one of which should NOT be avoided no matter the cost.

Once one was within the Empty world, the only source they met was the utter darkness, therefore isolating the soul from the rest of the world like the good deed within the centre of a plagued town. And this could sometimes drive one insane if they had been exposed to the source long enough. Nonetheless, they had no power to use against the matter whatsoever as their souls began to tear themselves away from the verge of reality.

The Darkness could hear their every move, but the Darkness itself could not be heard; it could brush against their every sense whilst remaining untouched; it could sense everything the victim felt, whilst remaining expressionless; and it could send its voice, much like a torrent, through the victims mind while the victim could murmur no sound whatsoever. Nonetheless, it had still been the 'Perfect Companion' to one within the world where even the silence made no sound, especially when everything around the soul seemed illumined and unreal.

However, the Darkness was NOT what Jessica Jane met here - one could think so, but they'd be making a huge understatement - and, at first sight, she had been convinced that it had been the darkness until she opened her eyes.

And she was faced with yet another never ending hallway, but this time it had been different. Instead of the hallways being completely white with the overhanging shadows, it was black. But she could see ahead of her all right, especially when the rims of the sides shone luminously, the path before her being high lighted as she inhaled deeply. This was definitely a different feeling - it almost felt as though she was alive within this world as her mind adjusted to the new state around her.

Brushing her left hand against her temple in order to sooth her mind, Jessica Jane took a step forward. She could move all right. But why? Should she be able to move? Or had she, instead, been left to rot within the world she had been left to flourish within? Been left to die within the world of freedom maybe? She honestly had no idea during these moments.

She felt free for sure, but she still felt contained; as though she had been given a huge area of land (which was big enough to live in without a single doubt) to live in when there was so much more of the world left to discover. She felt like the fish within the tank - left to explore the same place over and over again until its limited memory span forced the recollection away, leaving them to explore the strangely familiar as their short lives proceeded on.

Something about this area struck her as odd as she exhaled deeply, her senses fluttering away like the bristling winds through the grass as the strange sensation settled lightly upon her nerves: For some reason, the area around her seemed inhabited - something was there. But this was something she had been unable to pick out until she heard the voice - the voice she had heard in the vision before actually, but much, much older.

"My oh my, how you've grown..." The voice spoke up, catching Jessie off guard as she darted around, only to be faced with the other length of the hallway; nothing... But the voice was definitely familiar, as though she had heard it within the dream of a dream. "She's forced you through so much, hasn't she?"

By this point, Jessie felt her breath catch in her throat like a log within a stream - the voice just clicked within her head and she was now left with the knowledge of whom the voice belonged to.

"W-what do you mean?" Was all Jessie could ask as she felt her metaphorical heart race against the constructive boundaries of her chest.

"She's been altering your life ever since you were born," The voice continued on. "But I had been too late to realize what she had been doing until my Time of Death"

Jessie had been unable to reply to this as her eyes fluttered shut, her mind absorbing the information given in the process. Was she... Was she really Emily?

"Honey..." Emily began, her voice sweet as her invisible form drifted closer to the spirit of Jessica Jane. "She almost killed you on that day."

At this, however, Jessie's eyes snapped open to the dim hallway ahead of her.

"W-what?" She stammered as she tried to keep herself calm. No - she couldn't be talking to her. It just wasn't possible; Emily Jane had died fifteen years beforehand. Unless...

"In fact, you would have died if it hadn't been for her..." Emily told her daughter, her angelic voice drifting towards the overhanging shadows in the process.

"Who?"

"The child." Emily answered, before perching. "Her child... She forced you through so much Jane, and now neither I nor your father can get back."

"Why not?" Jessie asked, her voice quivering slightly as she did her best to soothe her thoughts.

"We've been here so long..."

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked again, before her voice snapped completely. "Tell me!"

Jessie was confused, more so than she had ever been in her life. So, when she heard the next words, she couldn't help but panic.

"I'm sorry Hon... But you have to go now; it's for your own good..."

"What?" Jessie demanded as her voice shook - her senses stumbling over each other as she tried to reach out towards the Darkness - vigorously, gasping as she stumbled forwards. "No! Don't leave me Mum."

Jessica Jane had never had someone to call by that name. But now she was losing it within an instant, and she just didn't think she could take it any more.

"So sorry..." The voice whispered, before using the last of her strength to force Jessie away from the word, therefore completely incinerating her form in the process.

"Wait! No!" Jessica Jane exclaimed as an expanse of bright light overtook her senses completely.

A/N I'd like to thank Evelyn Knight for inspiring me with the scene at the start there; so, thanks!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	88. The Victims Are Toys

Chapter 88

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

By the time Woody awoke, yet again within the body of a toy, he was only left to wonder where the hell on Earth he could be this time. He was beginning to become fed up of the transfers from one place to the other by this point; and he knew it.

Nonetheless, he also knew that he had no power over the situation in the slightest; not when he was as vulnerable as a dog waiting for the inevitable punishment. No matter what he did, she kept sending him away. And this was just beginning to get on his nerves now for some unexpected reason. He had no idea why, but the level of hatred he now felt towards Katrielle Hay had exceeded the roof of his mind; in fact, he had once thought this extent had been impossible, despite what she had been forcing him through. She was crossing the line, and the Sheriff knew this fully well. But he also knew that he had no chance over overriding her. From what he had been through, she could pretty much do what ever the hell she wanted.

Groaning, Woody sat up in order to scan the area around him; and he soon came to the realization of where he was after all: Somewhere he had NEVER been.

The area around him was dim - it would have been pitch black if it hadn't been for the small ray of light escaping through the bag's single zipper - but he had soon been able to figure out that he wasn't alone: There were other toys in the bag, and he knew this fully well as the bag began to shake from side to side so vigorously that it almost threw Woody right to the back of the bag - which would have been a terrible outcome considering the fact he had pulled the Shepherdess into the bag before he escaped her sight completely; A Terrible Mistake...

And with the massive Space Ranger within the rucksack as well... Well, Woody knew he could never be too careful...

"You guys don't get it do you?" Woody demanded as he flailed his arms in the air. "Once we go into Sid's house, we won't be coming out."

These words didn't even make sense to the Sheriff himself as he found himself tumbling backwards, landing on his hands as his mind adjusted to the situation around him. Where on Earth was he going? And why did the sight of the door before him seem so ominous? - So dangerous? Was there a reason for this? Or was he letting his state of paranoia take over him completely? He had no idea.

Forcing a gasp of surprise away, Woody could merely cringe as the boy came to an abrupt halt within his tracks, his chuckle ominous as he swiftly opened the door to his home.

The growl of a dog - A bull hound maybe? Woody couldn't really tell - could he heard as the door opened, forcing the eyes of the Sheriff to pry themselves wide open as he gaped at the fiend in a sense of pure horror. The vicious look within its eyes was enough to force a terrified shiver directly down the core of Bo's metaphorical spine and Woody could sense this as he clamped a firm hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound." He huskily whispered into her ear as the strange sensation continued to ring through his mind. He had no idea how he arrived in this position to begin with, but it took no genius to figure out they were in VERY deep trouble, especially if they didn't escape soon enough.

The dog was barking. And this had been what terrified Woody the most during the next few moments. It seemed to know...

"Whoah Scud. Hey boy. Sit!" Sid Phillips ordered as he shoved the back aside, Scud seeming hesitant to follow the order at first, but eventually calmed himself down. "Stop boy. Sit... Good boy."

For a few moments, Woody felt the pace of his heart calm down to a manageable extent as he forced back yet another sigh of relief: Were they safe now? Or were they just being messed with to an even further extent? This was one question he wanted to avoid at all costs actually. But it was one answer he needed nonetheless - it was one he needed in order to make sense of everything necessary. Why was he here? Was he here for a reason? Or was it something else?

"Hey, I got a treat for you boy."

Woody felt his heart freeze within its tracks as Sid reached into the bag - no, he couldn't be feeding him to the dog; this was NEVER how he was supposed to be remembered. Eaten by a dog? No - this wasn't something he wanted. And this was for complete sure - his hand rooting through the small space like a God hunting down a sinner, and dug out the toy he wanted: It had been valueless after all.

Digging the squeeze toy from his bag, the corners of his lips stretched into a smile when he noticed the eager expression upon Scud's face, Sid then balanced the Alien toy on Scud's snout, before holding a hand up - ordering Scud to freeze - before snapping his hands with a devilish laugh.

"Go on boy!"

And this had been the world Sheriff Woody had been left within for a period of Time that had been severely underestimated.

The world where the Toys were the victims.

...

Allowing the tiredness to run through her nerves like a never silencing bell, Jessie wrapped her arms around the pillow beside her as she tried to catch up on some much needed sleep. She had no idea why, but she can remember being absolutely knackered lately. Maybe it's because of those jobs she works for after school in order to bring in some money to put towards the food and the bills? She hadn't been so sure. But, as far as she could recall, she had been off sick lately with a slightly over exaggerated illness. But this wasn't going to indicate that she hadn't been ill over the last week or so - because she had. A few mornings before, she had been forced awake at night due to a ripping pain tearing through her lungs, and this was enough to give off the impression that Jessie had swallowed a galleon of diesel, before throwing a lit match down her throat.

Not only had the pain torn through everything it could have done, but it also reminded Jessie that there were more things to the world than shame and embarrassment: There was pain and, sometimes, there was a lot of it. This fact wasn't questionable; she had been through it all, all right, and the pain wasn't something she wanted to meet again. It hadn't been the 'I've-grazed-my-skin' pain many often felt on a daily basic - no, it had been one pain that tore through her every nerve like a precise bullet which possessed the intention to kill; one pain that made her wish she could've been torn away from the source like a plague within a dense city. It had been horrible indeed - gruesome actually...

Nonetheless, she had survived through this and was now resting in order to gain her strength up to its maximum potential.

In all honesty, she hated being sick. It just made her feel so...weak; as though she was worth nothing at all. And, on many occasions, the teenager would do her best to ignore the ailment before carrying on with her daily life (which mainly consisted of school, several after school jobs in order to bring in the money for the bills, and the few hours she had at her home at night).

Jessie had often questioned herself how she managed to get the jobs she did with her dyslexia (since it made reading anything in the slightest almost impossible), but this had been one fact her employers had overlooked when signing the contract: If they had someone for the job, then that sure as hell was good enough for them, and they didn't question the aspect in the slightest as she knackered herself to near exhaustion. Nonetheless, a dyslexic sixteen-year-old (respectively now seventeen years of age) shouldn't be able to make it very far in life when everyone had given up on them, kicking them out of their property as soon as they hit the legal age.

By the Time she actually had been forced out, Woody had already been sixteen for several months and had somehow managed to rent a place of his own. But even he turned out to be struggling with making sure he had all the necessities in life and, since Jessie had been aware that Woody had his own place, she had no choice other than to ask if she could bunk at his for a few nights whilst she pieced the rest of herself together. Being the gentleman he was, he had insisted that Jessie took his room whilst he slept in the living room. But, being who she was, she had been hesitant to take his room at first until he had brought up the word 'insist'.

Eventually, they made a deal that they'd both pay towards the apartment fees whilst sharing an apartment and, for the both of them, this worked out as the best solution.

Groaning, Jessie turned over onto her back so that her gaze was directed towards the expressionless ceiling above her with that 'strange' feeling running through the back of her mind like a bullet in the dark as the sensation dawned on her. But she couldn't pick out what it had been for the life of her; almost as though the knowledge had been obliterated from her head like the fire within the storm...

She should be here, and she knew this. But something just didn't seem...right. Was she forgetting something? Something she should remember maybe? She couldn't pick out the truth to save her life as she sighed.

It must've been a dream.

Yeah, it had to have been otherwise, she'd remember it, wouldn't she? There had to be something she had forgotten, and she knew this as she softly closed her eyes. God she hoped it could have been a dream, rather than something real that had been wiped away from her mind - acting as no more than the subtle whisper through the determined winds as she tried to rack her mind for something she could make sense of.

She felt as though she should remember something - some live changing event she just couldn't wrap her mind around - but trying had been utterly useless as her mind slowly adjusted to the situation. So far, she had found nothing to indicate that she may have been in the wrong place and she may not be after all; but there was something about this that struck her as odd as she blinked hard to clear her thoughts.

No, it couldn't be anything; she knew she belonged here.

With a sigh, Jessie threw her legs over the side of the bed.

Well, she wasn't going to lie in bed all day now, was she?

A/N Sorry if the ending was well...bland. But I have to say that these details COULD end up being very important to the plot indeed.

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	89. The Disgrace

Chapter 89

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

_"What do you mean?" Bo asked, having been left completely bewildered by Mr. Potato-head's last statement._

_"I mean Humpty-Dumpty was pushed." The Spud announced, receiving a stir from the crowd of toys around him as an initial reaction, before adding: "By Woody!"_

_The toys had been left shocked by this statement, with several of them gasping whilst the rest simply let their jaws fall to the ground in a sense of pure disbelief as Woody took a step back out of panic. They couldn't accuse them of this! He hadn't meant to push him out; they surely knew this, right? Couldn't they just see pure, dumb luck when they saw it?_

_"Wait a minute." Woody began to urge, taking another step back with his gesturing hands. They had to believe him! "You- You don't think I meant to knock Buzz out the window, do you? Potato Head?"_

_"That's MR Potato Head to you, you back stabbin' murderer." The spud barked, with his features arched in a sense of pure disgust, before prodding his finger at the air in the Sheriff's direction, a sense of fury overwhelming him as the realization struck his nerves like a boulder through brittle material. He honestly couldn't believe it. The Sheriff, they had all looked up to during a time of need, was a back-stabbing murderer? What was there to say that he wouldn't do it to anyone else? What if someone else became Andy's 'favourite' toy? Would Woody do the same to them too? The Spud didn't think they could risk the chance._

_"Now, it was an accident, guys. Come on." Woody began to urge as he took yet another step back. They couldn't be blaming him. He didn't push him out of the window intentionally of course; why couldn't they see that? Why couldn't they see that he had never meant to cause any harm? Well, he meant to push Buzz down the back of the desk, but NEVER out of the window! It was at this time that the full realization crashed down on him like a ton of Lego Blocks: They thought he pushed Buzz out the window! "Now, you- you gotta believe me-"_

_"We believe ya, Woody!" The slinky dog spoke up, igniting a flame of hope within Woody's chest as the Sheriff fought back an obvious sigh of relief. Thank GOD someone believed him! Now all they had to do was convince the others that this was so - that he didn't mean to push Buzz out of the window. It was just a sense of dumb luck that the lamp just SO happened to push Buzz out of window. Hey, if anything, it was really the lamp's fault. Nonetheless, Woody kept this to himself as the scene continued on. "Right Rex?"_

_Taking another step back, Woody could only gaze in the green dinosaur's direction as Rex began to stutter and whimper all over the place. Come on! They had to believe him._

_By this point, Rex the green dinosaur had been quivering out of pure anxiety, and this hit Woody like a blow to the heart as he inhaled deeply; this better be worth it._

_At the moment, Rex wasn't sure what to believe, and he made this obvious by the way he stuttered._

_"Well, y-, n-" Rex stammered as his wrung his small, plastic hands together out of pure nervousness, backing away from the group in the process as his eyes glistened anxiously. "I don't like confrontations!"_

_Woody felt his heart drop at this. No - they just had to believe him. Someone had to: Rex? Rocky? Bo?_

_Taking another step backwards, Woody knew his chances of getting out of this all with a high reputation had been shattered and he couldn't help but jump when his leg bumped into something._

_"Where is your honour, dirt-bag?" The Sergeant demanded, his voice alone setting Woody's heart on a rollercoaster as it raced against his chest, in a sense of high authority as he etched his voice with a tone of pure disgrace. Had they really had a traitor within their group this entire time? It was almost too much to believe, and it would've been too much hadn't it been for RC's side of the story. "You are an absolute disgrace! You don't deserve to-" By this point, the Sheriff certainly knew that this wouldn't be helping his case at all - quite the opposite actually - so he couldn't help himself as he slammed the lid down on the soldiers' box. "Hey!"_

_Mr Potato Head had had about enough by this point. How did they come so far without realizing that Woody was the back-stabbing murderer he was? What would happen if they hadn't realized this at all? How many toys would be gone - how many of them would be DEAD? The Spud felt his insides crawl just at the thought._

_"You couldn't handle Buzz cuttin' in on your playtime could you, Woody?" Potato Head asked as he took the few steps towards the Sheriff, only to have Woody back closer and closer to the edge of the desk in the process. At this moment, Woody wasn't sure which was the most terrifying - The fact that Potato Head was approaching him with such a stern expression upon his face, or the fact that the Spud had read his mind like an open book. "Didn't wanna face the fact that Buzz might just be Andy's new favourite toy. Huh?"_

_Woody almost felt himself tumbling backwards, over the edge, as these words, but he managed to regain his balance quickly enough. Nonetheless, even this didn't prevent his metaphorical heart from jumping in its place. He barely even knew why he was here actually. But he knew what he had just done and why they were all so angry with him._

_"So you got rid of him." The Spud announced as Woody's left eye twitched abnormally. "Well, what if Andy starts playing with me more, Woody, huh? You're gonna knock me out of the window too?" Potato Head continued on As Woody's hands began to shake in their places. No, he wouldn't do such a thing. They had to know that!_

_Nonetheless, Woody's hopes were soon crushed._

_"I don't think we should give him the chance." Hamm spoke up. He had been just as shocked as everyone else in this situation, but this didn't prevent him from coming to the conclusion that they would all be in danger if they didn't get rid of the Sheriff soon enough._

_The Sheriff had been caught off guard when the lid to the soldiers' box popped open._

_"There he is men!" One of the soldiers exclaimed as they leaped onto the rag doll, seeming clinging on for Dear Life as Woody staggered backwards out of pure desperation._

_"Frag him!" Another added, this being enough to force the Sheriff's eyes to pry open in itself._

_"Let's string him up by his pull-string." Mr Potato Head added, determined the make the Sheriff pay for what he did._

_"I've got dibs on his hat!" Hamm called out. Every single word spoken edged Woody closer and closer to the breaking point._

_"Would you boys stop it?" Bo asked, feeling as though this whole situation had been ridiculous as she inched herself closer to the scene. Woody... He didn't do it, did he? No, he couldn't have. Woody wouldn't do such a thing._

_"Tackle him!"_

_"No, no, no!" Woody began to urge as he tried to get them on his side for once in this situation. "W-w-wait!"_

_"Boys, stop it!" Bo called out again, to no avail of course - they seemed to be topped up with adrenaline as they wrapped their hands around his body._

_"I can explain everything!"_

_But the rest of the toys were reluctant, and they would have tackled Woody to the surface of the desk, if they hadn't heard the voice and the approaching footsteps._

_"Okay, Mom, be right down." Andy called, his voice scattering the toys across the room as they raced to their positions, just in time as the young boy opened the door to his bedroom. "I've gotta get Buzz."_

_Making his way over to the desk, Andy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hadn't he left Buzz there when he last left his room? He was sure he had._

_Briefly scanning is room for any sign of the Space Ranger, the young Andy Davis sighed; he couldn't find Buzz anywhere._

_"Mom, do you know where Buzz is?" Andy asked as Woody's eyes widened out of shock, the display at the corner of his eye catching his attention like a dagger within a field of pebbles - the gooseneck rope of course. But he quickly resumed his position._

_"No," She began to answer from the hallway. "I haven't seen him."_

_After another few moments of searching, he heard her voice again._

_"Andy, I'm heading out the door."_

_"But Mom," Andy began to answer as he stood up, feeling his chest tighten as the sudden sensation - the one he couldn't quite pick out - began to overwhelm his nerves completely. "I can't find him!"_

_"Honey, just grab some other toy. Now, come on!"_

_Sighing, Andy lumbered his way over to his desk and picked up the first toy he could find - which just so happened to be the anxious Sheriff._

_Nonetheless, something clicked within the young boy - something unnatural for definite - as his eyes came across the Shepherdess at his bedside cabinet and he was suddenly struck with an idea._

_Picking up a rucksack from the corner of the room, Andy Davis placed both Bo and the Sheriff inside.'_

Woody had been unable to force away a gasp as he was snapped back into the depths of the reality, the vision being the only thing running through his mind as the torturous boy began to dart up the stairs, his laughs devil-like as he tightened his grip around the small doll in his hands. Oh he was going to have so much fun with this.

The Sheriff shut his eyes tightly as he tried to keep track of his reeling thoughts. Had the vision been real? Or was he just being super paranoid during the next few moments? And, if so, then what happened after it? Eddie Vast was here (Woody was sure of it), and he certainly hadn't been there in the vision, even though a certain 'Buzz Lightyear' had been mentioned...

No - this couldn't be real. He shouldn't even be here to begin with.

Nonetheless, Woody soon realized the danger they were truly in when the 'Doctor' performed his experiments upon the victims.

Not only was the boy physically torturing the toys, but he was ALSO mutating them...

A/N I've been wanting to experiment with a 'What If' scenario from TS1 in this story almost since the start. But I haven't found a place for it until now. And it will eventually (in my opinion) suit the plot well in future chapters. And, heck, they're fun to write :P

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	90. The Shatterings

Chapter 90

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

_**'"A monster is no abomination to nature: A monster is the tainted half of man himself - The Dangerous Half..."**_

* * *

_"But we're not on my planet now," Buzz began as he yanked the Sheriff down by his bandana so that their faces were level to level. "Are we?"_

_"Uh..." Woody began to murmur, unsure of what to say next as Bo's shocked gaze settled upon the two of them. "No..."_

_With that said, Buzz grunted as he forced both the Sheriff and himself out through the open car door, causing the shocked Shepherdess to gasp in shock as Woody screamed._

_"Baah!"_

_For a few seconds, Bo had been too shocked to do anything other than gape at the empty space before her in a sense of disbelief, before the sound a painful grunt snapped her from her current trance._

_No - They couldn't be fighting. Not here; especially when they were at the Gas Station._

_"Boys!" Bo called, desperate to make herself heard as she made her way over to the edge of the car seat, feeling especially glad over the fact that Andy hadn't decided to pack her sheep up along with her and Woody - otherwise, well...she preferred not to think of the consequences... "Will you both stop fighting?"_

_"You think you have it Ranger?" Woody yelled, incinerating Bo's hopes almost instantly as he threw Buzz to the ground, the small clatter igniting itself through the air before meeting Bo's ears; she cringed. "Well, I'll show you who does have it!"_

_Shaking her head, Bo allowed her eyes to close as she lowered herself to the ground below; desperately hoping she wouldn't ruin the leap in the process in the fear of breaking herself into a million pieces. That would NOT be the best way to get out of this situation._

_"Boys! Will you stop it?" She pleaded as she made her way under the vehicle, moving out of the way when the fight came too close to her body. "Someone will see you."_

_She couldn't break the fight up; so she couldn't keep herself from feeling completely helpless as her hands tightened around her crook. They had to break it up now, otherwise they could be seen - nonetheless, during this situation, Woody and Buzz seemed to have all the energy in the world as they continued to throw each other against the ground - and she had no idea what would happen if that had been the case. How often can someone explain why Toys are standing, fighting, and talking? Not very often to say the least._

_"Boys! Stop it!" Bo called out as the dim shadows began to caress her features. "We'll be seen."_

_However, before Bo could say anything else, they heard voices._

_"Next stop: Pizza Planet!" A young boy called out as he slammed his car door shut, the roars of the car engine made apparent as the car sped off - away from their site and eventually out of hearing distance._

_Bo Peep could only gape in the direction of the empty space as she felt something snap within her - something that was definitely unwanted; something which possessed the potential to be dangerous if kept untreated for long enough._

_Feeling the sudden enrage of anger boil up within her, Bo shot around to shoot Death glares at both Woody and Buzz, who seemed just as shocked as her at this moment. Andy was gone; they had no chance of getting home; and it was THEIR fault._

_"Look at what you two have done now!" She yelled, feeling the boulders of her patience break down completely as the realization began to settle down on her like a ton of bricks: Andy was gone...'_

* * *

This vision continued to remain imprinted within the back of the Sheriff's mind as Sid abruptly slammed his bedroom door behind him as he made his way out, presumably to plead his 'indefinite' case to his mother, leaving the Toys to take in the dim world around them as their heart beats steadied - not calm exactly, but steady. The imagery unnerving the Sheriff to a remarkable extent as he felt his insides knot together in disgust.

Not only had the Sheriff been disgusted by the abnormal display before him, but this whole world seemed real; too real for the Sheriff's ultimate liking - in fact, the world seemed too real to be an illusion: The atmosphere struck him like a knife to the throat as he felt the overwhelming sensations rush through his each and every nerve; the toys seemed too real to be made up; and the situation had been too petrifying to be fake. It may have been because the bag was right at the edge of the boys bed, or due to the fact that he was completely disgusted, but Woody soon found his stomach somersaulting around and around in a never ending cycle of sickness and taintings.

"I don't believe that young man's ever been to medical school." Buzz then commented, for yet a second time, when they were sure the boy was out of hearing range, currently unaware of the fact that his small remark had set the Shepherdess completely on edge. In fact, if she had been pushed any further then she would've found herself falling into the endless pit of confusion and terror.

"I'm scared Woody..." She whimpered as her hands tightened around her crook (any tighter and she would have snapped it in half), her voice reminding Woody of the one person (out of two) he had once hated more than any one else. Nonetheless, when he reminded himself that they were probably just as confused as he was, he soon managed to overlook this fact as he sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Something snapped within Woody during the next few moments - something dangerous - so he had been unable to force back a groan as he flung his hands in the air, shifting the bag forward the last few millimetres over the edge as he muttered these words: "I don't know Bo! I just don't know."

They had been unable to protect themselves as the bag toppled over the edge and towards the floor; it all happened too fast for them to prevent actually.

It took no more than a few seconds for the world to shatter around them like the Broken Shepherdess.

The world faded away, and Woodrow Pride grunted as the light-headedness overtook his senses completely...

A/N Only a short chapter here, but I thought it'd be best to stop here for now.

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	91. The Torn Half

Chapter 91

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

Lifting her hands to her level of sight, Zaya Hay's suspicious were concluded.

The light around her continued to fade into the night, with the winds bristling over her bare forearms with as much intensity as the soft breeze of air as she slowly began to adjust to her new state.

Was she really back in her old body? After all the years of either being drifting or being crammed besides another soul to keep them going, was she really alive again?

By this point, she must have stopped at least five times in order to reassure herself that it had really happened - that she really was a human again after all. It was all too much to take in actually, the very force seeming to creep up to her nerves like a silent rat that had been determined to spread the Deadly plague all over the town as she inhaled deeply; how could she be in her own body again after being dead for nearly sixty years? Had it been that long? She wasn't so sure...

This wasn't right, and she was sure of this: It didn't feel right and she was sure it wasn't. You can't just pop back into one of your old hosts you died in; the Fates had warned her of this many years before hand.

Once the host rejected a soul from its form (when both the host and the soul were at their weakest ever points) then the soul should never be able to return - it's an impossibility actually, and should forever remain so.

Nonetheless, Zaya Hay had exceeded the highest expectations by actually doing so, even shocking herself beyond relief in the process. This shouldn't happen; it just felt so...different.

Did she ever feel this way when she was besides Jessica Jane's soul? Did she ever feel like a parasite within a world of sanitation? Well, she had at first, but she had quickly adjusted to the state and, soon enough, she knew she had belonged to the host with the soul, especially due to the fact that the mind of an infant could absorb detail and new situations like a sponge.

And she proved this fact to herself when she felt her mind drift off to a situation that had occurred a while ago, the part that hadn't spilt itself off from the main focus to send the young Woodrow Pride a message, and her eyes widened as it ran through her mind like a bullet through a glass window. Not shattering her mind completely, but it had been enough to weaken the rest of it...

_Reaching out, as far as her eye could see was a shadowy corridor which seemed to have no end in sight and both souls could see this as her breaths deepened. Despite the fact that the area was white, shadows still hung down both sides of the corridor, suspending against each other like North against the South, acting as though they were both forms within the metaphorical world, of which was no more than a stream of walls, but acted very much like a never ending prison sentence, that made up everything. Zaya Hay could see this almost as though she was the only soul within the host - as though the body was hers which, in many ways, really was._

_Instinctively, she reached out to the barrier (either following or leading Jessie's actions, she couldn't really tell) but came to a halt when she felt the wind breeze against her fingertips in the way a feather would sweep away the dust. It made her gasp softly actually. And Zaya couldn't tell whether she was making the actions, or whether she was feeling them - she really couldn't. Her mind ordered her nerves to make every move. But was she just feeling the impact, or was her mind really sending the instructions?_

_She could feel something at her waist - hands protecting a vital ingredient maybe? She couldn't tell - but she didn't allow this to bother her in the slightest as her own sense of curiosity began to overwhelm her every nerve: A part of her wondered how stable the wall really was. She had no idea why. It wasn't important, was it? If so, then why was she allowing her curiosity to take over her completely? It was a wall. And both Zaya and Jessie knew this as they reached out._

_Nonetheless, she had been unable to help herself as her delicate hands -_

_She could see them now, and these were hands she recognized as hers almost instantly; they had been a part of her body for fifteen years by this point._

_- reached towards the shadowy wall, which acted as a barrier, in an attempt to brush her fingertips against whatever material may stand in her way. It was funny actually: Her movements seemed so soft and carefree that they surely couldn't be hers, and in many ways, they weren't; she felt like a feather actually. Her stomach was fluttering in a way that gave her the urge to giggle like a three-year-old who had been fiddling with a very strange, but intriguing, device. But she fought off this urge, for she did not know where she even was in the first place - was she in heaven? Or had she simply stumbled into a loony-bin that had been reserved for one in the after life? Zaya Hay had no idea. But she knew that she felt anything and everything Jessica Jane felt - she was a part of her after all..._

That had been her all right. Her soul had been drilled into Jessie's like a nail through wood: She felt everything Jessie did; she read Jessie's each and every thought like an open book; she heard and understood every word Jessie spoke like the dangerous Fates; and she knew every person Jessie did. In fact, Zaya had grown attached to the exact same soul Jessie had done over the years. She had known Woody for as long as Jessie had to speak the truth.

And, even though Zaya possessed the stronger sense of inner power in this situation, she had been in the exact same position, as Jessie had been in, in the dream world that had simply been too good to have been real...

_And this was when Zaya finally felt the hands on her waist. But, before she could do anything against the matter, she felt them glide under her shirt, and her slightly tattered chequered shirt, and up the edges of her bare chest until they came in contact with the edges of her rib-cage, almost too far up for both souls to remain calm (if Zaya had possessed the power to do so, then she would've gasped as the tingly sensation fluttered up her skin). This, in itself, was enough to force a shiver directly down the core of her spine._

_The whole action had caught her off guard. And she was almost too late to realize that her back was arched against an obstruction of some sort. A body maybe? She wasn't quite sure, and neither was Zaya. But neither soul seemed to panic for the moment..._

_His hands were so robust - so firm - against her skin, but at the same time protective, that it surprised Zaya (she hadn't even felt this protected by her mother before the Fates killed her, she had felt endangered to speak the honest truth); almost… Oh she couldn't think of the word… Derived from the aspect of lust maybe?_

_Wait. This definitely didn't set her mind on the right tracks. She barely even knew what was happening as his hands slid from her ribs to the centre of her chest - too close for regular comfort, but all so satisfying despite the fact that they both knew they should kick the guy and run further into the bright world of nothing other than the light and the dark shadows - so that they were pressed against him due to the firm, but comforting, embrace had had around Jessie's body, making them feel all-so secure within his arms in the process._

_Maybe Jessie would have kicked him off, but Zaya wouldn't have. She had sensed danger for her entire life; in fact, she had felt nothing other than the creeping urge that could jump out and slit her throat with a rusty knife at any moment, and this had always unnerved her as the voices grew louder. And, due to the fact that she now felt protected, she thrived this feeling. Nothing could hurt her or Woody - nothing could hurt them; the free souls that had been forced through more than any normal person should. Zaya had been born into this; and the other two had been born because of IT, as well as the other two souls that had been trapped against their will._

_Zaya had no idea where they were; but she did know who 'he' was, as well as the fact that she should run away from the illusions around her that her mother had carefully set up. But, for some reason, Jessie's body failed to comply with her nagging conscience. She felt safe - they both felt safe - despite the fact that they had only just found themselves in this position; they felt secure. As though the events of Jessie's Death had been completely obliterated from their recollection as she arched the back of her neck towards his shoulder, her loose hair dangling like wild fire below her… In his arms, Jessie felt as though nothing, other than himself for obvious reasons, would be able to touch her; as though every single one of her problems had disappeared along with the rushing winds that were darting out in a torrent heading towards the middle of nowhere. In his arms, she wanted to remain - and Zaya's feelings were mutual._

_With his hands as firm as ever across her bare chest, he closed the distance between the two of them so that he was pressed against her in a way both Jessie and Zaya had once been unable to imagine. The usually timid teenager, of whom Jessie had been sharing an apartment with for the past year or so due to causes that were out of their control, who could barely even protect her against the forces they wanted to avoid, seemed to be acting out of his own set box. And Jessie seemed to understand this as the nape of her neck met the fabric on his shoulder. (Was Zaya doing this? Or was she just a bystander in this situation?) But she didn't seem to take this into consideration as she inhaled deeply, wanting the stolen moment to last for as long as it could - she didn't want this to end, and she was sure of it. It just felt 'so'…right. As if she had been waiting for this moment for a lifetime. Zaya felt the same; she always had..._

_Actually, when they thought about it, they really had. Jessie and Zaya had both longingly waited for the time where he would push himself forward for as long as Jessie could remember - since they were kids to speak the truth. But never in this way. His very touch seemed to burn against her skin like a repellent; like a scalding brander within a pool of ice - she could feel the mark. The sensations it sent, all through her body, were fluttering endlessly in every direction as she bit back a sigh. She had never thought that he had been capable of making her insides melt in such…a way he did during these very moments, and neither did Zaya and she seemed to cherish these moments in the exact same way as Jessie. The motioning movement of his hands made her skin flutter and twinge with anticipation as the sensational shiver floated down her spine._

_And, when he pressed himself against her, they didn't object the action: In fact, she now yearned for it._

_Zaya Hay had no idea what took over her during these moments. On regular occasions, Jessie may have forced him off of her, before excusing herself in order to lock herself within her room. However, now she felt different - they both felt different. As though she and Zaya had been waiting far too long for this to happen; almost as if all of her curiosity (mostly inflicted by the sexual hormones every teenager, soon to reach the stage of adulthood, would have within them) over the past few years had been replaced with the longing feelings of certain affection towards the only soul they had ever been able to trust. It wasn't surprising actually, taking the fact that they had both been through 'so' much - they must have felt connected some how by this point; and they were._

_And Zaya had been through the exact same fifteen years Jessie had. She may have been the stronger of the two - but she saw, felt and sensed everything Jessie had done over the years and a heck of a lot more…_

Gasping, Zaya then felt a sharp pain soar through her stomach and she hunched herself forwards as she clutched her stomach in pure pain. She didn't think she could manage this. She had been right next to her for the entire fifteen years; almost an exact copy of Jessie herself in other words. And, now that she was gone, she could certainly make out the difference.

Had she felt this way when she transferred her soul into Jessica Jane's host? - No. Had she felt this way when they were in The State together? - The answer was, yet another, no. Was she feeling this way now? - An obvious yes.

She had been a part of Jessie for so long (not her exactly, but good enough to fill the empty spaces within Jessie's soul) and Jessie had grown attached to hers, whether she had even been aware of the fact or not and, now that their souls had split away from each other, Zaya felt as though her heart had been torn away from her soul. And she soon realized that not only had she made Jessie's soul stronger, but Jessie had made hers stronger as well. Now the strength had been reduced, and Zaya could tell the difference.

Crying out, Zaya dropped to her knees and cradled her body as she tried to force away the pain; to no avail of course - she was only in the body of an eight-year-old girl. Sure, she had fought off the Fates for a limited amount of Time that had NOT been long enough, but this was different. Something had been ripped away from her and her senses could feel the pain. There was no denying it actually.

Clenching her eyes shut, Zaya had been unable to sense the approaching figure (who had been just as shocked as herself in this situation) until he was no more than a meter away. He remained still, but she could see the outline of his silhouette hang at the corner of her vision as she gasped for some much needed air. It must have been a delayed reaction, because she hadn't felt this way two minutes before hand.

When she shifted her head towards the silhouette's direction, she found herself gaping right at the figure of Woodrow Pride.

Feeling the pain within her heart shift, Zaya Hay gasped in relief.

* * *

Jessica Jane groaned, rubbing the back of her neck slowly as she shut the bedroom door behind her.

There was something about all of this that struck her as odd as she slowly made her way to the living room, still in her tattered pyjamas of course, but she had been sick to be fair; she had a reason to be lazy. Something just seemed out of place - was it her thoughts? Well, she couldn't pick out anything other than the fact that she could barely even remember anything of the days before as she entered the space of the living room. Sure, she could remember that she had been sick and that Woody had offered to make her soup she had refused in fear of throwing up, but she couldn't remember why or how she had been sick in the first place.

Maybe this was simply just a side effect of her illness? Maybe there wasn't anything terribly wrong after all? Yeah, she could remember having quite the rubbish memory when she was sick. So she'd be lucky if she could even remember what kind if soup Woody had offered to make for her to begin with, never mind being able to remember a dream that had struck her as odd whilst she was in the midst of it all.

Fighting back a yawn of pure tiredness, Jessie did her best to convince herself that the lack of decent memory had all been a side effect of the cold as she walked into the space of the living room. What could have she forgotten that had been so vital anyway? Surely it couldn't have been that important, right?

Nonetheless, she still felt as though there was something she wasn't picking out as her eyes quickly drifted over to Woody, who had been hunched over the old TV set by that time as he forced away the profanity that just threatened to slip from his lips. Had she forgotten an important event she should remember? Had she forgotten why she was even here in the first place? Well, she couldn't tell anything at the moment. But she could feel the sensation dawning on the back of her mind like an anchor as she blinked hard to clear her hazy vision.

"Are ya trying to get free cable again?" Jessie joked as she sat herself down on their only sofa; this wouldn't have been the first time Woody had tried to achieve this…

Seemingly catching him off guard, Woody quickly turned his head to face the teenager beside him with a smile spreading across his face as he thought of the comeback (trying to not think of one that would seriously offend her in the process.

"Are you trying to remember what a hair brush is called?" Woody remarked slyly, chuckling to himself when he turned back towards the set, trying to connect the wires together as he frowned - Man this set was hard to set up.

"Ha, ha, ha." Jessie murmured sarcastically as she jokingly hit Woody on the arm (presumably knocking it dead in the process. "Very funny Woody."

"I know." Woody commented vainly as his smile threatened to tug into a huge smirk.

"You haven't answered my question though Woody." She told him with a widening grin as she watched him helplessly struggle with the TV set, bringing her hand through her hair as she desperately tried to untangle the knots. Well, it was no surprise that this was the first thing Woody pointed out when he sees her; she hadn't brushed her hair in a few days to be fair.

With a widening smile and a chuckle escaping from his lips, Woody answered:

"I ain't stealing it Jess," He told her honestly. "I'm installing it. Don't you remember how I told you about my promotion at the DIY store?"

These words reluctantly dragged Jessie into a state of deep thought as her mind reeled over everything it could. Surprisingly, she did remember Woody telling her that he had received a promotion at his new job. He had been so excited, and had ecstatically told Jessie that they'd be able to live much better lives now with the promotion at his head. Well, it wasn't so much of a promotion as it was a raise - but he worked longer hours and actually went out of the workplace to go people's homes; and this was about as good as it got there. He knew this. And Jessie could remember…

"Yeah…" She began to murmur, with her head low as she felt her eyes water - another side effect of the illness. "I do now. Sorry, my memory's been a bit bad lately."

"That's all right." Woody replied enthusiastically as he turned in his position, still kneeling, so he was facing her. "You feeling any better?"

"Um…yeah…" Jessie murmured slowly as she began to rub the back of her neck again. She couldn't even remember what she had been sick with to speak the truth. "I think so…"

Furrowing his eyebrows in concern, Woody wasn't so sure whether he believed her or not.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a sense of deep concern etched within his voice. "You look pale."

"I'm fine Woody…" She answered, her voice dragging on like a chain against ice. "It's just -"

"Just what?"

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…" She murmured, trying to rack her head for something that simply could not be found in the process. "I feel like I'm supposed to remember it and it just won't stop bugging me. D'you ever get that feeling?"

"No…" Woody answered, his answer, in itself, almost too good to be true. "I don't ever recall having that feeling. Maybe it's a side effect of your illness?"

He didn't mention what illness she had been diagnosed with, but this didn't seem to bother Jessie as he stood up and made his way to the sofa before sitting beside her. He didn't mention how she was ill as the rays of sunlight, which escaped through the close curtains, reflected off the TV screen and onto his back.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Woody asked in concern, his voice sincere as he wrapped his left arm across her shoulders. Under normal circumstances, Jessie would have felt slightly discomforted, but now she felt ecstatic.

"Yeah… But I know I've forgotten something and I just can't get my head around it." Jessie admitted, trying to force the clear sense of complete stress from her voice as she did so.

Nevertheless, this didn't seem to get past Woody whatsoever as his eyes met his. He could tell that she was stressed and that the sleep deprivation was probably sneaking up on her like a rat in the desert, and he didn't like this in the slightest.

"Maybe you should go back to bed?" He suggested, but Jessie only shook her head.

"No, it's not that." She told him. Something happened and she knew it, but she couldn't get her mind to search through the details for the life of her.

"Maybe you're just stressed?" Woody offered. Their lives up until this point had been stressful (not to mention hectic), maybe the impact of it all had taken a while to catch up to her?

"Maybe…" Jessie slowly murmured. "I'm not sure…"

"Hey," He began in an enthusiastic attitude that caught Jessie somewhat off guard. "I think I know what might cheer you up."

"What?" Jessie asked out of curiosity. For some reason she felt like a foreigner in her own country. It was impossible - she knew this - but it matched her situation perfectly: She felt like she didn't belong in her own home and, in ways, she was correct. She belonged in her home - but not here.

Nonetheless, Woody caught her off guard when he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. What was…? Was this normal?

He pulled away almost instantly, but the kiss had still been long enough for Jessie's head to reel.

After a few moments of being unable to read her own thoughts, Jessie blinked hard in order to clear the charade of thoughts that had been darting through her mind like a never silencing torrent heading towards the middle of nowhere. He did this often right? Kissing her when she was often stressed and 'other' times as well - she could remember this fact actually. He DID kiss her often; in fact, every day to speak the truth. But this still felt like the first real time - as though she had been dreaming or he hadn't been himself at other times - and it struck her as odd for sure. But this wasn't to say that she hadn't enjoyed the peck just a 'little' bit; almost as though she had felt a spark darting from one heart to the other in the process.

"You feeling better now?" Woody asked with arched eyebrows, another smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he placed a hand on her hip.

Jessie was left absolutely gob smacked for a few moments, but she somehow managed to answer:

"Y-yeah…"

"That's good…" Woody murmured and was about to lean in for another kiss (this one being more passionate) when something caught the corner of Jessie's eyes; something she saw through the gap between the curtains - something outside.

And then she heard these words.

'She can't do anything to protect you now Jane.' The voice spoke up, belonging to not one in the room. 'Now you're on your own.'

With wide eyes, Jessie darted up and ran through the kitchen until she was in the hallway, the images hitting her mind like boulders as she made her way towards the front door.

"Where are you going Jess?" Woody asked, his voice different as he spoke up; deeper somehow - Darker.

When Jessica Jane opened the door in a few swift motions, she couldn't force the gasp of shock.

Reaching out as her eyes could see, was the illuminated hallway she had not long come across…

A/N So Jessie had still been in the world as she had previously been in when she had a spiritual encounter with Emily, but then her experience was interrupted by The Voice and she has now come to the realization that she hadn't been where she thought she had been after all. But is there a real reason behind all of this?

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	92. The Unreal

Chapter 92

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

"Sometimes…Dreams can be invaded. Dreams can be controlled by the outside from a source that had more power than one could simply imagine. This is when the Dreams morph into Nightmares…"

-

Jessica Jane could only gape down the hallway with wide eyes as her heart froze in its tracks.

She had known that there had been something - some detail she had been unable to get her head around - about the world that had been unnatural; the detail had being as clear as daylight in the desert. She had known that something about this world shouldn't have been normal. And she had been Dead Right…

This world wasn't normal, and she knew it - she had sensed it from the start. But she never foresaw the real problem. She hadn't even considered the fact that she world she was in hadn't been the world she knew after all.

She never foresaw how the truth would eventually dart back - the truth that would explain why she had even been in this position to begin with…

_'The flooding stream of white compressors had been the first sight to catch her attention as she opened the old, dodgy door to her school locker. And the first thing to hit her had been the dreadful Silence as the heat within her rose and built up with her cherub cheeks, before the emptiness had been filled to the brim with the echoing laughter._

_And this had been when she wished to simply disappear from the world itself. She wanted it to be over all right, and she knew this fully well as she banged her forehead on the cold steel of her locker door._

_She hadn't meant it literally - she had NEVER meant this literally - nonetheless, as she kept herself from punching the metal, she wanted nothing more than to just disappear from the world around her…_

_…_

_And then she stood in front of the aged widow with her wrist tightly within her hand; the pain shooting up Jessie's forearm like a torrent as the fear crept up on her nerves like a rat, her eyes widening when the grip grew tighter._

_"I told you you'd pay Jane. And you're the first on my list." Mrs Hay spat in a cold, evil voice that had been etched with the scatterings of pure loath and disgust, forcing Jessie's eyes to widen in pure shock as the words hit her nerves like a ton of bricks through fine wood._

_When the shock of the moment began to die (if not for a moment, then at least for a second), Jessie gasped in horror, trying to tear herself away from one of the souls that would never let go. Nothing seemed to work and her continuous struggle only seemed to satisfy Hay to an even larger extent. By this point, Jessie could quite easily notice the ring in Katrielle's hand and tried to force herself away as Hay slowly fitted the ring on the middle finger of her left hand, acting as a perfect fit in the process - A Flawless Fit_

_It fit perfectly._

_Jessie had no idea what Hay was doing, or why she was even doing this. So she couldn't do anything whatsoever as her heart leapt into her throat._

_"W-what are you d-doing?" Jessie asked in a fearful manner, wondering whether the old woman was suffering a fit or not. No-one should act like this; and Jessie assured herself of this as she continued with her struggle. No-one should have to be forced through this either. Couldn't a person just go through every day life without having to deal with a woman who's lost her mind? Well, Jessie certainly didn't feel this way as the pain began to radiate through the rest of her arm and through the rest of her nerves._

_Nonetheless, Jessie seemed to know better. There was no question against the matter actually. Mrs Hay wasn't crazy, and Jessie knew this._

_Mrs Hay held the rag doll firmly within her left hand as she began murmuring something that Jessie had no hope of understanding in the slightest - The Ancient Mutterings._

_"What are you doing?" Jessie demanded, her heart racing against the boundaries of her chest in such a way that it actually gave Jessie the impression that her rib cage was going to burst. And she began to fear that this would be the case, until her heart rate suddenly came to an abrupt halt Wait…this wasn't normal, was it? "What...are...you...doing?"_

_Looking down at the ring, Jessie saw it glow an ominous shade of red of which struck her as odd almost instantly. It was almost as though it should not even be there to begin with and this was something that Jessie was allowed to convince herself during the next few moments - It should NOT be glowing._

_Wait - hair? It didn't have hair._

_With a fearful glance, Jessie allowed herself to risk another look at the rag doll in Hay's hand before it all just became too much._

_By this point, the eyes of the rag doll had already been etched on. And the eyes were shimmering a subtle shade of emerald green - Her eyes of course._

_All of a sudden, a heavy wave of fatigue over took Jessica's senses and she almost instantly found all the energy, of which should have been stored within her system (maybe out of reach, but still very much there), draining away from her body as though she had been hung upside down above a cauldron full pf boiling hot water: She couldn't give in; and she knew this all-so-very well. Nonetheless, the immense heat simmered as it left its trail in the air and had cooled down to such an extent that the air, of which hit Jessie's colourless cheeks as the blood rushed to her head, was no more than the warm touch of a force that could kill. But she seemed to take no notice of this whatsoever as she felt everything - every sense - fade away into the air around her._

_"What...are...you...do-..."_

_Jessie was unable to finish as her legs gave in under her weight and she fell to the floor as the woman let go of her hand._

_Darkness followed. And this was probably one of the worst aspects Jessie would ever come to until the Time of her Death - and this would come far sooner than she ever could have predicted._

_Nonetheless, as the malicious smile widened upon the face of Katrielle Hay, one thing was inevitably clear:_

_The process was complete._

_…_

_Everything between then, and now didn't seem to make sense to Jessie whatsoever as she stood, stiff as a log within the centre of the forest with her heart crammed inside her throat. None of it had made sense - it had only been a scrambled line of events which continued to toy and play with the strings of her mind - and, to speak the truth, even THIS didn't seem to make sense either._

_Nonetheless, she knew that this event had been important even since she found herself in this exact position - a part of her had foreseen this. But this part seemed unreachable as her heart froze, dead in its tracks as her mind began to reel._

_What was she supposed to do? Was there anyway of escaping this convincing Nightmare? Or had her mind simply slipped into a state which made her unable to spot reality from the alterations around her? She wasn't sure._

_However, she had been unable to keep her heart from leaping in surprise when The Voice spoke up._

_'There's always one thing you can do' The cold, chilling voice responded. 'You can run.'_

_Feeling her heart race at a speed she had once thought to be unimaginable, Jessie took the advice. She raced off in the only direction she could possibly think of: Nowhere…_

_She had no idea where she was running to - no idea in the world. But she knew what she was running from. And she knew that, if she wanted to live, she had to be fast to have any hope of coming out of this alive._

_So she continued on, barely even aware of where she was going as she cut her way through the forest, just knowing that she had to get somewhere._

_They DID warn her and they had reality soon catch up to her and she found herself falling face first onto the forest floor, of which was completely covered in dry mud and generously decorated with chips of damp wood that had scattered itself around; the irregular combination in other words._

_She must've blacked out for a few moments or so, because when she eventually came to her senses again, she felt the cold blade of a knife at her throat._

_…_

_And then she was standing inside the illuminate hallway, her mind jumping and skipping over every detail until these five words rang through her mind._

_"It's for your own good…"_

_Her mind leapt again, and this was when the world dissolved around her…'_

She was faced with the exact hallway now and, with the exact knowledge of why she had been in this position to begin with, she then felt the awful truth dawn on the back of her conscience like a boulder in a lake.

Why…? Why on Earth would she bring her here? Out of all places? Hadn't she known that her daughter would have found the truth out eventually - that everything around her had been no more than a simple illusion? It wouldn't have ever worked, and Jessie would've thought that her mother had been smarter than this.

Bringing her hands to her temples, Jessie felt her heart plunge deeper into the depths of her chest as she clenched her eyes shut. Emily was gone and, from what Jessie could sense, the teenager could see no way to contradict this fact as the pace of her rushing breaths quickened. Emily was gone from the world completely - the atoms of her souls had split themselves apart completely, with nothing Jessie could do to hunt the atoms down - and Jessie was sure of this. It was her fault…

'She did her best for you Jane. She destroyed herself to make sure you weren't hurt. But you ignored her wishes… And now you'll suffer the consequences.'

"No…" Jessie murmured as she blinked hard in order to clear her thoughts. "She wouldn't put me here."

Why would she even think of placing Jessie somewhere like this? Why somewhere so obvious? This definitely wasn't right. And Jessie was sure of this as she gasped sharply.

Nonetheless, Jessie had almost completely forgotten about the teenager behind her until he spoke up.

"Jess…?" He asked, with his voice full of concern as he spoke. "Are you all right?"

Blinking, Jessie found her eyes widening.

Woody…

Out of an urge of desperation, Jessie snapped herself around so she was facing him. She found herself almost completely forgetting the obvious, until she looked into his eyes…

It wasn't him. 'HE' wasn't real and he certainly wasn't the Woody she knew. The form before her was a copy - an illusion within the metaphorical world…

"You're not real…." She uselessly murmured as she backed herself against the wall beside her, with her common sense seeming to shatter itself into pieces when the front door slammed shut as her heart began to crawl into her throat.

With his lips itching into a sly smirk, Woody began to slowly stride towards her; the level of her fear inching farther up with every step he took.

"What do you mean Jess?" He asked as he began to close the distance between them

"You're not real." She stammered again, her breath catching in her throat as he firmly wrapped her hand around her wrist. "You're not real."

"Of course I'm real," He answered as he tightened his grip around her wrist - enough to hurt. "I've always been real."

"Don't say that." Jessie urged desperately as she closed her eyes, her breaths quick and raspy as she tilted her head to the side, before uselessly whispering: "Let go of me."

"You ain't leaving." He told her with his voice as deep as ever as his grip tightened even more, causing Jessie's wrist to shake in his hand as the pressure increased.

This time, Jessie gasped in both shock and horror.

"Woody, let go. You're hurting me!" She stammered as the fear rose to the maximum level. Woody would never act like this, and she knew it. Nevertheless, she still had to remind herself that the form before her really wasn't Woody after all. It was difficult actually; especially when he had the same hair complexity, the same eyes, the same face and the same tone to his voice.

Sliding his head past hers, he whispered into her ear.

"She tried to protect you, but you dismissed it like trash. And now she's gone completely."

"Stop it!" Jessie cried as she tried to tear himself away from his grip - to no avail of course; his hands were too firm. "You'll break my arm."

To no surprise, Woody seemed to ignore this as he continued on…

"How does it feel to know that she destroyed herself trying to protect you?" His voice asked, sending a shiver down her spine as she tried to overlook these words. But she was so close to the breaking point - too close actually. Any further, and she might find herself snapping completely.

"Woody! Stop it! Please!"

"She died because of you Jess. You were supposed to die as well. But you escaped and left her to die."

These words set Jessie alight like a flame as they settled down on her nerves like a heavy boulder.

And she snapped.

In a desperate attempt to force the illusion away, she threw her free fist as the side of his forehead, and this had been when the world finally dissolved into the real reality… 


	93. The Eyes

Chapter 93

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

When Woody found his eyes sliding towards the girl before him, his heart stopped in its tracks.

The dark haired girl, who had been crying out in pain as she clutched her stomach out of pure agony, had been knelt right at the stump of an old tree (the exact type Woody had been unsure of) right in the middle of nowhere when Woody came across her. Nowhere near the clearing and no where near the main trail that could save her life. With the bushes, of plants Woody had been unfamiliar with, scattered all around the area around her like intruding parasites within, his eyes widened at the sight.

For the last hour or so, Woody had believed he had been completely alone within the forest and he had simply wanted nothing more than to be able to realize that he wasn't the only human within the densities of the forest; but, now that he come across another human, the experience hadn't been as breath taking as Woody had previously imagined. He thought that coming across human life would have been a miracle in the process - he thought it would have saved him… But, now that he was actually deep within the situation, it wasn't as he had expected. Before him was no one who had the power to save him - before him was a small girl who couldn't have been more than nine, maybe ten, years of age, and she seemed to be in no fit state to be guiding Woody through something that she, herself, had been lost within for a very, very long time.

For a few moments, Woodrow Pride had been unable to do anything other than gape at the girl in pure shock as he stood still in his position, the initial shock of the sight kicking into his every nerve like a bulldozer as his head began to reel. The picture of the girl, forcing back cries of agony as she clutched her stomach in pain, had simply been too much for him to take in. He wasn't completely sure why this was - whether it had been the fact that the girl was obviously in pain, or whether it had been due to the fact that she was even HERE in the first place - but he soon realized that he needed to understand none of this in order to allow his inner instincts to kick in.

When the girl tilted her head in his direction, her eyes almost instantly met his as a gasp of relief escaped her lips, and Woody felt the breath escape from his throat. He recognized those eyes for sure; and there was no question about it. He had seen them before, and he could remember the event as though it had been the very back of his hand…

"Jessie," Woody murmured in disbelief as his eyes trailed over her fragile form. She looked so….weak in that position, and this, in itself, had been enough to break Woody's heart as he tried to reach out for her. But the problem was, he just couldn't. Every time he tried, there would always be some force preventing him from doing so - some force that wouldn't allow him to touch her form whatsoever. However, he was fully aware that this was not due to Katrielle Hay's doings. He could sense this…

Nonetheless, this didn't mean that she wouldn't be coming soon at all - in fact, she was heading his way far quicker than he ever could have imagined.

However, for now, this was NOT Katrielle Hay. And this certainly didn't seem like Jessie either... Her eyes were...her eyes were almost black.

And there was something inside her body - someone; someone who possessed the ultimate potential to change everything if she had tried hard enough.

When his eyes came across the site, they widened in horror, and he almost instantly found himself shuffled backwards, unsure of whether this was in any way normal or not - she shouldn't be like this and he knew it.

"J-Jess...?"

The girl simply gazed up at the sky with a pure sense of longing etched within her features as Jessie's jaw began to quiver.

"D-don't be mad..." She murmured slowly, barely even audible, arching one of Woody's eyebrows in the process. That definitely wasn't Jessie's voice, and Woody could pick this detail out as easily as he could pick out his favourite type of pistol as he continued to state at her body in shock.. "She h-had been t-too weak to c-carry on. M-my...she tried to kill her a-and I stopped h-her."

Jessie's eyes were bright (emerald); and the eyes belonging to this body were almost black. And Jessie's had a much stronger accent than the voice of this girl. These were the facts that struck Woody's mind as he staggered a step backwards.

Nonetheless, Woody could still tell that this was the body of the Jessie he had once known.

"What...? Who...?" Woody began to stammer out of pure confusion, before the girl turned her head to look him in the eyes.

Her time had run out; the force was gone - The Barrier was now out of her reach.

"I'm sorry..." The girl murmured; her voice seeming to belong to someone deep within the state of a trance as she spoke these words. "But I have to go."

Then, before Woody could even do anything over the matter, Jessie's eyes closed and, after a few moments, they shot open again. The eyes were of the same colour, the same texture almost. However, something had snapped within them and she glared at Woody in pure hatred - '

Blinking hard to clear his thoughts, Woody allowed a gasp to escape from his lips before the rest of his mind began to reel for, yet, a second time. He was struck with the second slide of knowledge which he could no longer avoid - it was impossible to ignore this actually, especially when the child was right there; the child he knew could change anything if she had tried hard enough.

Allowing his instincts to kick in, Woody took the last few steps towards the figure and knelt beside her - seeming to know exactly what to do as the girl simply directed her gaze towards him.

"You're her, aren't ya?" Woody softly asked, his voice barely above a whisper as these words drifted towards her ears. "You were in her body."

Swallowing a small gulp, the girl couldn't keep herself from nodding. She knew she had a choice, but she wouldn't lie to him, especially when she's known him for exactly as long as Jessie had done.

Softly biting his lip in order to think up of the exact words to murmur next, Woody inhaled deeply. He had no idea of why the girl may have done what she did, and he didn't want to judge her for it, especially when he was dealing with a kid who had probably been just as confused as he had been.

So he simply asked:

"Why?"

Directing her gaze towards the filthy ground below, Zaya took a deep breath as she tried to come up with the right words to say - she knew it would have been for the best if she had remained silent, but she also knew that keeping the truth from him wouldn't help anyone either. So she sighed, something she hadn't done in a very long time, before opening her mouth to speak.

It took a while for her to get used to her new voice, but she eventually managed to mutter these words:

"I wasn't just in her body then, Woody." She told him slowly. "I've been in her body for a very long time."

Woody's eyebrows arched at these words in confusion. He wouldn't have been afraid to admit that he barely had any idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a voice etched with a sense of deep confusion, before his expression arched. "Wait a minute? How do you know my name?"

Seemingly ignoring Woody's last question like the devilish plague, the girl before Woody closed her eyes.

'"Wait a minute." Woody then urged, his posture straightening as the initial shock of the situation began to die down, being replaced by the unmistakable sense of curiosity. "How do you know my name?"

His eyes locked on the ecstatic Cowgirl before him, he couldn't help himself as his metaphorical heart froze in its tracks.  
Leaning forward with eyes as wide as gleaming stars, Jessie's smirk widened into a goofy grin.

"Everyone knows your name, Wood-y"'

Shaking himself out of his very brief trance, his mind began to reel.

"Wait…" He began to murmur as he blinked hard in order to force away the ever lasting torrent of rushing thoughts away from his mind. "J-Jessie?"

The eyes of the girl shot open, and she then directed her gaze towards Woody before glumly shaking her head. Oh, how she wished she was. If she was, then the 'real' Jessie wouldn't be on her own with a weak soul…

"No…" Zaya answered slowly as she brought her knees to her chest, an old habit she had gotten used to inside the body of Jessica Jane.

"Then 'who' are you?" Woody asked with arched eyebrows as he placed a hand on her back to keep the girl steady.

Zaya wasn't sure whether she should tell him. But he had a right to know; especially when she had come to admire him so much over the years - he would've told her in Jessie's body. No matter the circumstances.

"I-I…" Zaya began to stammer, but simply couldn't find the right words to form the correct sentence, before deciding to say something else completely. "She had been so weak."

"What do you mean?" Woody asked as he drew himself a few inches away from the girl, his heart rate slowing down slightly as his breaths steadied.

Tilting her head to look him in the eyes - the eyes she had grown to trust - she continued.

"My mother nearly killed her when she was younger, in the same accident that killed Jessie's mother. But it went wrong…"

With Woody's jaw sliding open, he couldn't help but let his eyes widen as she spoke these words. He did NOT have to ask her who she had been talking about.

"And she almost died. No - she would've died that day. But something forced me into her body at the last moment."

"S-so, you're h-her?" Woody asked in disbelief, the words seeming to hit his heart like a blade through ice as the realization began to settle. He knew that he shouldn't trust her words; but, after everything he had been through over the last week or so, this was quite easy to believe.

"No. She's herself, and I…was her, but she's weaker than ever now. And you have to find her. Before she does."

Before Woody would come up with his own reply to her statement, he darted up to his feet; the natural instinct kicking in.

And he had reacted just in time for Katrielle Hay to take over the girls host completely; so he simply darted away.

A/N A weak ending here, I know.

Well, feel free to send a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	94. The Illusion

Chapter 94

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

It had been Woodrow Pride's natural instincts that had sent him hurtling away from the girl, in a desperate hope to find the one she had mentioned, before observing the overall impact of the transfer.

He wasn't sure what had taken over him as he continued to sprint through the never ending masses of the forest, and he had no idea why he had left the girl on her own. But he had sensed something creeping through the area and, by the time he could observe what had happened, the instincts kicked in and he ended up following his nerves. Sure, he might regret it later but, for now, he had no choice in the matter.

If he had stayed behind, then he would have seen the child collapse to the floor, before the features of the host morphed completely - from the body of a young child to the one of an old woman.

But Zaya hadn't been able to escape in time as the souls became connected…

()()()()

Jessie gasped as the blazing lights sent her colliding down onto the forest floor below, sending a fierce pain darting through her body as the scalding lights began to fade into the half-hearted dark skies around her. It was all reeling through her mind far too fast for her to even have the slightest chance of being able to decipher; and it had only one intention - to wear out her mind to such an extent that everything simple shattered: Her nerves; her senses; her mind; her heart…

The initial pain of the impact had almost been too much for her to bear as her conscience began to open to the surroundings around her - but this pain faded. Eventually, the pain acted as no more than the gentle whisper in the wind. Nonetheless, this pain was eventually replaced by a whole new kind of pain - one of which clogged her throat up in a way that made her each and every breath sound like a croaked whimper. A pain that seemed to tear through her every nerve as she desperately gasped for the air she thrived for.

At this moment, the recollection of the events that had lead to this point was running through her mind like a rushing torrent. So there was nothing she could've done as the pain and the dreadful images began to haunt her very conscience like a pack of wolves deprived of their last meal. There was nothing she could do as the images and the spoken words began to collide together in a desperate attempt to scar her mind…

_"My oh my, how you've grown..." The calming voice spoke up, catching Jessie off guard as she darted around, only to be faced with the other length of the hallway; nothing... There was nothing there other than the dark space which acted illuminate._

_The voice was definitely familiar, as though she had heard it within the dream of a dream - but she couldn't quite put her finger on it for the life of her; and this was what had inflicted the most damage upon her conscience/. "She's forced you through so much, hasn't she?"_

_By this point, Jessie felt her breath catch in her throat like a log within a stream - the voice just clicked within her head and she was now left with the knowledge of whom the voice belonged to. She had no idea how and no idea why - but she knew who the voice belonged to. She was supposed to…_

_"W-what do you mean?" Was all Jessie could ask as she felt her metaphorical heart race against the constructive boundaries of her chest. This was all too much for her to physically handle; how can she be here? 'Here' of all places?_

_"She's been altering your life ever since you were born," The voice continued on. "But I had been too late to realize what she was doing until my Time of Death"_

_Jessie had been unable to come up with a reply as her eyes fluttered shut, her mind absorbing the information given in the process. Was she... Was she really Emily? The one person she had always wanted to meet?_

_"Honey..." Emily began, her voice sweet as her invisible form drifted closer to the spirit of Jessica Jane. "She almost killed you on that day."_

_At this, however, Jessie's eyes snapped open to the dim hallway ahead of her._

_"W-what?" She stammered as she tried to keep herself calm. No - she couldn't be talking to her. It just wasn't possible; Emily Jane had died fifteen years ago!_

_Unless..._

_"In fact, you would have died if it hadn't been for her..." Emily told her daughter, her angelic voice drifting towards the overhanging shadows of the hallways in the process as Jessie's mind tried to reach out for them. She'd give anything to be able to understand what the words actually meant - anything…_

_"Who?"_

_"The child." Emily answered, before perching. "Her child... She forced you through so much Jane, and now neither I nor your father can get back."_

_"Why not?" Jessie asked, her voice quivering slightly as she did her best to soothe her thoughts._

_"We've been here so long..."_

_"What do you mean?" Jessie asked again, before her voice snapped completely. "Tell me!"_

_Jessie was confused, more so than she had ever been in her life. So, when she heard the next words, she couldn't help but panic._

_"I'm sorry Hon... But you have to go now; it's for your own good..."_

_"What?" Jessie demanded as her voice shook - her senses stumbling over each other as she tried to reach out towards the Darkness - vigorously, gasping as she stumbled forwards. "No! Don't leave me Mum."_

_Jessica Jane had never had someone to call by that name. But now she was losing it within an instant, and she just didn't think she could take it any more._

_"So sorry..." The voice whispered, before using the last of her strength to force Jessie away from the word, therefore completely incinerating her form in the process…'_

As Jessie's eyes shot open to reveal the dim light around her, she felt her heart sink in her chest as the pain within her chest rose to an unbearable extent - almost as though the very force had been trying to obliterate every single force within its path as Jessie cringed out of pure pain.

Emily was gone; and this fact burnt itself into the core of her mind as she began to clutch her stomach out of utter agony. Emily had destroyed herself, and this was one truth that branded Jessie's soul like a repellent as she did her best to force the cries of pain away from her throat.

Jessie's deceased Mother had obliterated her own soul into nothing more than small particles which had been too far away from Jessie's reach (how she managed to do so, Jessie hadn't had the faintest clue) in order to protect her daughter from the dangers in the world she should have avoided at ALL costs to begin with - the dangers that Jessie had brought for herself the day she ran when the clear sense of utter embarrassment had crept further up into the state of lethal fury; the day that had acted as the turning point within her life.

And it was then that her mind began to reel over the exact moment that had changed her life for the worst…

_'Jessie had been walking through the school hallways that morning, with a glum expression etched all across her face as the depression began to sink into her every nerve, when she walked past Eddie Vast - a short, but stocky, senior jock who displayed a 'not-so-subtle' crush on the girl. Her looks seeming to pave its way into his every thought until he just felt the need to viciously taunt her day after day creep up to his every sense. And this would have all worked - if she hadn't been Jessica Jane of course. The problem was, she hated his guts._

_Nonetheless, she had been unable to keep herself from gasping when he cheekily slapped her on her behind as she walked past, with her the strap of her old rucksack firm within her grip, and she couldn't think of how to react as she turned her head around to gape at the teenager in a sense of both pure shock and utter horror._

_If Woodrow Pride hadn't been at her side during the time, then she may have found herself acting much more severely._

_"Just ignore him Jess," He told her, as they continued to make their ways to the lockers._

_Jessica Jane felt her head reeling in never ending ellipses as she brought her hand to the locker door - she didn't know whether she'd be able to keep herself calm any more. What if the others had decided that she and Woody just 'NEEDED' to be the victims of yet another practical joke? Would she be able to handle it then? Or would she just shrug it off, like she usually did? She wasn't so sure.._

_Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she opened the door to her locker by entering the simple three number combination in by twisting the knob: Once to the right, then to the left, and then another left turn - nineteen; o'seven; forty six…_

_When she eventually had the locker open, she could only gape in horror as the contents slid out and sprawled themselves against the slick school floor._

_A stunned silence hung through the hall, like a weightless anchor, for a few moments as the rest of the students inspected the contents. It wasn't long before the hall burst into laughter and she blushed a deep shade of crimson red. It only took her a few seconds to realize that, not only had they filled the locker with tampons, they had also scattered a few boxes of condoms within the littering as well._

_Looking over to Eddie Vast with an angered expression scattered all over her face, she saw him smirk cheekily._

_"Hey look," Eddie Vast pointed out when he noticed Jessie's shimmering eyes, receiving pats on the back from all the other jocks. "The orphan's going to cry! What is she going to do? Go home and cry to her boyfriend?"_

_This was the day Jessica Jane had snapped - this was the day that had turned her life around for the worst…'_

The very day had seemed like a life time ago (even if it had only really taken place a week or so before); it seemed just 'so'…out of her reach to be honest. She still couldn't understand why she had reacted in such a way to begin with to speak the truth - she had been the victims of many practical jokes as she grew up. So she should've grown used to bumping into s harsh joke at every corner, right? If so, then why she did allow one simple joke to creep up on her every nerve in the ways it did - like a rat in the middle of the night? To admit the honest truth, Jessie honestly had no idea of why she had reacted in such a severe way, it had been a sense of pure outrage, which she had no control of whatsoever, that had overwhelmed her each and every sense completely at that point - and it had been one urge she now completely regretted.

If she hadn't reacted in the way she did, then she wouldn't have found herself heading to Mrs Hay's on her own - heck, she would have waited for Woody to see her off first - but she had found herself there on her own. And it was now because of this that this was all happening (or so she presumed); she was here because of what she did. She was no where near Woody and, with the destroyed soul of her dead Mother hanging over her conscience and the scalding pain which ripped through her nerves like a thirsty Bulldozer, she had no idea how much longer she'd be able to last before she broke down completely.

With a desperate gasp escaping her lips, she couldn't keep herself from crying out when the pain began to tear through her chest. It was a pain unlike all others - even unlike facing the Fates like she had only a day or so before - and it tore through her system like the plague as she clenched her eyes shut. She had never felt a pain like this in her life - almost as though half of her soul had been torn away from her whilst she slept - and this pain hadn't been planned; in fact, the sudden enrage of flooding agony had been completely unexpected. Nonetheless, this never stopped the plan from going on…

Feeling the contents of her head swimming in all directions, Jessie cringed as she opened her eyes, the initial blurriness kicking into her site almost instantly. She wasn't losing her vision was she? If so, then she didn't think she'd be able to manage any more. However, her eyes quickly made out the hazy line of a figure and her breath caught in her throat. Effort was something unheard of when it came to making out the outline of the figure hovering above her - the Natural Presumption had kicked into her almost instantly when her eyes came across him, and she couldn't force back the sigh of relief. His appearance seemed somewhat artificial to be honest, how he could just appear like that, but she didn't allow these thoughts to run through her mind as she tried to sit herself up.

She honestly couldn't believe it. He was really there!

Blinking hard, her vision began to settle upon his figure, and her vision became as clear as daylight.

"Woody…?" She slowly asked, to make sure that her imagination wasn't getting the best of her this time. "I-is that you?"

He didn't answer, but he held out his hand instead. This very gesture seemed to strike down on her thoughts like a hammer, but this didn't stop her from reaching out as the pain began to die down. This was so unreal actually; but she didn't allow this to stop her. He was Woody, and not the bad one from the world her Mother had died in.

Feeling the thoughts race through her mind at a rate that had been too fast for her to comprehend, she shook her head.

And she reached for the hand, feeling her heart race inside her chest as she pulled herself up to her feet. She didn't know what had taken over her during these moments - a sudden outburst of energy maybe? She was completely unsure.

Woody's touch ticked her hand like a feather when their hands became connected, but she didn't allow this to bother her as she found her gaze drifting towards her eyes.

He was asking her to follow him - she knew this much by the look he gave her - so she didn't need to wait to be dragged forward before she followed his lead.

She had no idea where on Earth he was going, but she trusted him to take her somewhere safe. Heck, she'd trust him with her life if the need ever arose, and this was the honest truth. So, as she followed Woody on his path through the forest, ducking under and sliding past the overruling vegetation when necessary, she could only feel content that they'd end up somewhere safe - even if only for half a day; he'd find somewhere where Hay can't reach them, and she trusted him…

Her mind skipped and jumped over almost every moment she couldn't make sense of but, as they entered the clearing, she suddenly felt the pain attacking her nerves again, and this was one pain that she could NOT withstand.

If she had been able to notice the cabin to her left during these next few moments, then she may have been able to avoid what happened next…

"Woody!" She yelled as she began to clutch her chest with her bare hands, whilst trying to ignore the few raindrops that fell in the process as they increased in their overall frequency - a storm was due for tonight. "Wait."

She caught up to him eventually. Nonetheless, as she reached for his hand, her hand went right through him, and the illusion dissolved into nothing more than the bitty trail of the air…

A/N I'm getting to this point faster than I had originally thought, which it not so much of a surprise, since I've had this idea in mind for at least a fortnight (or so I presume).

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	95. The Broken Esteem

Chapter 95

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those who have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

Feeling her heart freeze in its tracks as the rain grew heavier; Jessie's eyes grew wide as the realization struck her like a dagger to the heart, twisting ever so slowly around on its axis as the truth began to sink deeper and deeper into the core of her mind.

For the next few moments, she had been unable to do anything as her left hand, the one currently clutching the empty space where Woody's hand had once been before his body had completely faded into the air around them, began to shake with so much ferocity that it sent the spasms of complete shock all around her body like a rushing torrent as her throat began to close in on itself; causing the breaths, that had managed to escape her pale lips, to sound raspy and crooked.

When the direct sense of initial shock began to fade away from her nerves, she felt her heart suddenly burst into action, and she found herself gasping for air as it all began to stitch itself together. The shock was dying away, but was only to be replaced by an anxious sense of disbelief - one of which seemed to pave its way into Jessie's soul like a bulldozer as she grew weaker.

He had been there! He had been right there! But now… Now he was just -

She could barely even bring her mind over this thought as she stood, beyond petrified, in her place. It was simply too much for her to take in without breaking down completely. With the rainwater coming down even harder now as the winds grew fiercer, she felt like her soul was going to crack right down the middle. And, when you've just lost everything you thought was 'right there', this is not a good thing to be feeling in the slightest. Nonetheless, she didn't need to bring her mind over the truth, since it had all brought itself under her mind for the teenager by this point already.

He was gone… How can he be gone? He had been right there only a few moments before - he had been 'so' close; close enough for her to touch his vacant form.

He had been there, but he just 'disappeared'. And now Jessie could do practically nothing to help herself out as it all began to crash down on her like the world that had been lifted from someone's shoulders, seeming to crush every bone in her body until she couldn't help but let the occasional whimper escape from her lips. Gaping at her hands in pure horror, a horrified whimper escaped through her lips, having been pulled way from the burrows of her lungs, and she quickly found herself staggering backwards, only for her back to collide with the bark of the tree branch behind her. She made no effort in trying to detect the exact type, but she hardly thought this was relevant at the moment.

"W-Woody?" She quickly stammered as he lips began to quiver viciously as she held both hands in front of her, an occasional rain drop falling against her skin before trailing off in a completely different direction. The full truth then attacked her senses like the point of a sharp dagger as she exclaimed: "Woody!"

This couldn't be happening - it just couldn't. He had been there. He had been right there! But now he wasn't, and this was when the disbelief morphed into something much more effective - complete anxiety of course.

"No.." She quickly murmured, barely believing what had happened before her. This couldn't be real; it just couldn't. "No!"

Nonetheless, she soon realized that it was real - ALL of it - and she then found the pain returning back as the bad weather slowly merged into the storm.

It had been an illusion! One stupid illusion!

Cringing, Jessie had to force a cry of pain away as she collapsed to her knees, the soaring pain within her chest becoming too much to bear as her fingers tore at ground below. It was almost as though half of her soul had been torn away from her at night whilst she slept, and this was one alternative which had ran through her mind as the level of the pain increased. Was Mrs. Hay responsible for this? Was she really ripping her soul apart? Or was Jessie really slipping off the verge of insanity after all?

"No…" Jessie urged again as she lifted her hands off the ground, the rain becoming much, much heavier by this point - she was already sodden. "Woody!"

How could she have not known that it had been an illusion? How couldn't she have known that he hadn't been Woody? He had been no more than a stupid illusion! And she had been unable to tell the difference.

Feeling her heart shrivel up into nothing more than a mass of tangled wires, Jessie clenched her eyes shut as though she really believed that this would make the slightest difference. How couldn't she have realized that it was an illusion? It wasn't even him and she couldn't tell the difference to save her life.

And this was when it all hit her. What if everything had been an illusion? What if he had never existed at all? It was easy enough for that to be the case, especially if Hay was getting in the way every ten minutes. Would it be easy for her to just make up half of Jessie's life as she goes along? Or was it due to a completely different cause after all? What if Jessie was the one who was losing her mind? It wouldn't be a surprise now actually if Jessie had been struggling to deal with it all, especially after everything Jessie had been through over the last week - all the crap that Hay had forced her through.

But now she must've been imagining things, because that hadn't been Woody and she was sure if it. No-one just disappears into thin air like that; and, this, she knew - it just wasn't possible.

Nonetheless, she had needed Woody, and the fact that he just disappeared from her grasp like a cube of melting ice seemed to pave its way into her heart until she couldn't tell the illusions from the reality anymore. Something had been there, and she had relied on it; but now it was gone, and Jessie was left on her own…

With Emily's destroyed soul, the pain, and Woody's disappearance hanging over her mind like an anchor, Jessie couldn't help herself as a sob escaped her lips. It just wasn't fair! She had lost everything! And there was nothing she could do about the matter whatsoever as she clenched the sides of her head even tighter.

On normal occasions, Jessie would've been reluctant to cry - it just wasn't like her character - but now, feeling only like half of what she had once been, she knew she had nothing to be strong for anymore. There was no Woody, and there was no Emily.

It was true that Jessie had always wondered whether Emily was looking down on her from wherever she may have been during her life, and Jessie had always felt that she should remain as strong as she could for her dead mother. And this was what had prevented the teenager breaking down completely on many occasions before. But now, she knew that there was nothing there - no Emily watching down on her from wherever she may be; nothing other than the forces Jessica Jane wanted to avoid. But she barely gave a damn about these forces anymore. They had already taken Woody away, what much else would they want?

Burying her head in her hands, Jessie whole conscience began to slip away into a state where it made no sense whatsoever. So she had been unable to hear the footsteps snapping the twigs below until he yelled her name and placed his hands on her shoulders. But even then she didn't greet him with open arms. What could it be now? A dream? An illusion? A different world entirely? A mixture of the three? Jessie honestly had no idea, and this was something she could do without to be honest.

"No." She murmured simply before flailing herself around in different directions. She wasn't going to fall for the tricks anymore. They weren't fair! "No!"

"Jess!" Woody began to urge, having followed the trail of her screams from over a hundred meters away. "Jess. Stay still!"

Nothing seemed to work for the moment; the look on her face almost broke his heart - it was almost as though Jessie wanted him out of her life completely, and this was enough to shatter everything within its path completely as he tried to calm her down. Hadn't she been able to realize just how close to the cabin she had been? Why had she been out in the rain?

She tried to tear his hands off her, but his grip was too firm.

"Jess. Please?" He urged as he struggled to keep her still. She couldn't be acting like this now, he had only just found her. And, with the words of the child running through his mind, he wasn't wanting to see what would happen if he hadn't been able to snap Jessie out of this.

"No! Get off me!" Her voice was uneven - almost terrified. Almost as though she didn't believe who he really was.

"Jess. Stop this." He told her as he tightened his grip around her shoulders. "It's me."

Eventually managing to keep her still, Jessie's breath caught in her throat as her eyes zeroed in on the subject. It couldn't have been an illusion this time - the expression upon his features was too real and the look within his eyes was too sincere.

Feeling her heart drop completely as she gaped at him in pure disbelief, she proceeded with the first thing that came to her mind.  
So she threw her arms around Woody's neck.

"Woody!"? She exclaimed, unsure of whether this had been a dream, or something else, at all. But just trusting her instincts.

Sighing a sigh of relief, Woody wrapped his arms around her fragile form, wanting this moment to last for as long as it could. Nonetheless, he knew that they needed to get away from this weather.

"Come on." He told her, taking her hand as he lifted himself to the feet. "Let's get into some shelter."

Jessie would've been reluctant but, in all honesty, she was too exhausted to care, the pain havign died down to a reasonable extent that she was able to handle. So she followed him as he led them up to the cabin door.

It took a while, but he was eventually able to kick the barred door of the cabin down, which had been blocked off with wooden planks that he had somehow been able to rip away - it was clear that this place had been abandoned for many years by this point, but it'd have to do.

The storm didn't come to a halt for a while yet.

A/N A weak ending, I know. But at least they're together, right?

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	96. The Promise

Chapter 96

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those who have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

By the time the features of Katrielle Hay's soul had taken over her previous host to the full extent, she felt stronger than ever as her gaze drifted down to her hands.

Turning her upheld hands over, she could tell that she was back in the same form as her old host, and this had been made clear to her when her eyes trailed over the wrinkled flesh of the back of her hands - she was back within the weak body of the old woman that should've been her daughter, and this would have the potential to knock everything down if she hadn't possessed the upper hand in this situation. Nonetheless, she felt fresher than ever.

Her very soul felt stronger - more resistant against the forces she needed to avoid - almost as though she had been injected with a highly concentrated dose of fresh air; almost as though she could run a mile on a single breath, even though this would turn out to be more of a dream rather than the ultimate reality of the situation. There was no way that this feeling would last long, and she was completely sure of it as the corners of her cracked lips twisted themselves into a vicious snarl. Nonetheless, she planned on changing this soon enough.

Rising to her feet, Katrielle Hay felt stronger than ever; as though the aged, weakened areas of her souls had been replaced by the elements of a much younger soul. And this was a feeling she thrived for during the next moments.

However, she still needed the disguise; otherwise the Fates would be able to track her down easily (even if they did now believe they had destroyed her soul completely by this point). And she knew exactly what she had to do to achieve this goal. But she'd just have to wait first…

Nonetheless, as the time began to roll by, she had been unable to realize just exactly why she felt stronger than ever.

Her soul was only stronger because of her daughter's presence…

()()()()

When he eventually urged her inside, he was already soaking wet to the skin.

Placing his left hand on her shoulder, he forced the door shut behind him. It was stiff, yes, but he eventually managed to force it shut with some effort.

Turning to face her, Woody felt his breath catch in his throat. It had been so long; so damn long since he had been beside her - the real her. Everything else had been an illusion; it may have meant something; nonetheless, all in all, it had been an illusion. The Jessie he saw then hadn't been the real her. It may have looked, acted, felt and smelt the way he did (he could still recall the heavenly scent of her scarlet to this point), but it was NEVER her. Heck, it could've been a clone and, even if he hadn't been able to notice the obvious difference, it still wouldn't be her. Not when the copy was a pure part of the illusion rather than a physical being itself.

He hadn't seen her for so long. And she was the one person he had wanted - needed - during the whole, massive enrage of mind crushing events - he had needed her. He had needed her in order to make sure that he didn't slide off the edge completely as the changes were thrown at him and through his soul. She hadn't been there at that time, but she was there now.

God it had been so long; it had been 'so' long since he had been around her last. Nonetheless, even then she barely knew who he was, and this had shattered his heart beyond a believable measure as the truth had settled into the back of his mind like an anchor through the sand. And his mind went over his last encounter with Jessie like a torrent as he scanned her eyes for any sense of disbelief which could, ultimately, suggest if she had been going through more than Woody had previously presumed -

_"How can you be all right with this?" Woody demanded as his face dropped to the floor out of pure shock. No-one in their RIGHT minds would be okay with this. The whole process was murder! And the Prospector seemed all right with this!_

_"Haven't I already had this discussion with you before?" Stinky Pete asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Boy, Woody had hated him enough IN his box, never mind out._

_Woody took a step back towards the glass of the display case, now oblivious to the Cowgirl who was gazing at the two of them sleepily and to the horse that remained fast asleep at the other side of the display case. However, something about this image struck Woody as odd; the distance between the horse and Jessie actually; as if they should be closer to each other somehow. But Woody pushed this thought aside as he continued to glare at the Prospector out of partial loathing. He had no right to keep them here like this! It was against their rights._

_But Pete was right though. They had talked about this before - but even then Pete had been as reluctant as ever to listen to the words of the Sheriff._

_"Well, I'm not staying here." Woody stated with a strong hint of determination within his firm voice as he directed his gaze back towards the very confused - not to mention tired - cowgirl. "We'll get killed if we do. Come on Jessie, we're leaving."_

_"What...?" Jessie asked with arched eyebrows and sleepy eyes as she tried to take in everything that was currently happening. She had no idea why the Cowboy had just suddenly decided that they were to leave and, looking over towards Bullseye who was groggily awaking, she could tell that the horse was thinking along the same lines. What on Earth was the Sheriff doing...?_

_To Woody's obliviousness (as per usual) Pete's grip tightened on his pick-axe as he prepared for what was sure to happen next._

_"We're not staying here Jess." He told her. "We'll be killed if we do."_

_He was about to reach for her wrist, when he suddenly found himself being forced against the glass._

_"And just what do you think you're doing?" Pete asked, with the hint of venom showing ominously within his voice as his threats suddenly became real; all too real..._

_By now, the Prospector had angled his pick-axe against Woody's shoulder, and certainly was reading to rip the seams clear from the fabric without the slightest hesitation._

_"I've told you before Sheriff," Pete warned through grit teeth as his grip became firm. "Do you understand how long I've waited for a shot like this? Hmm? And you are not going to ruin my chances again, and I mean what I say you dirty scum-bag."_

_Woody's eyes widened in both shock and surprise at Pete's last warning. But there was no way in the world the Sheriff was going to allow any of this to happen._

_"You are not going to ruin this for me!" Pete exclaimed vigorously as his grip tightened to its extent. "You got that?"_

_"No, afraid not." Woody remarked, unable to help the clever smile from spreading on his face. "You might wanna say it to the floor."_

_Woody had meant to force Pete through the glass, but had somehow tripped and ended stumbling over the edge himself as the glass shattered. And this shocked Jessie beyond relief; to an extent where she was unable to even mutter the simplest of sounds._

_However, Woody was unable to do anything other than let his eyes widen in horror as he fell towards the pitch black ground. But, the problem was, he didn't land. And it remained this way for a very long time as the world morphed around him. He had felt this sensation before (many times actually) but, this time it seemed different. As if he wasn't only changing position; but also changing state._

_But, even though something similar happened on the Cowgirl's behalf, it wasn't the exact same as to what happened to the Sheriff._

_And it would also remain this way for quite some time..._

When Woody blinked hard to clear his thoughts, he soon came to the realization that the very moment had seemed like lifetime ago. And Jessie had barely even had any idea of who he had even been at that point.

Feeling her gaze upon his form, Woody closed his eyes and suppressed a sigh. He had only made situations worse for both himself and Jessie, and now he wasn't so sure he could look her in the eyes without breaking down.

"I-I'm sorry Jess…" He murmured simply as the hunting realization began to burrow itself even deeper into his nerves. "I-I should've been there."

Sure as heck he should've been there for her. The thought, which suggested that this all would've been avoided if he had kept her in school that day, seemed to cave in on his senses like a mountain of boulders as he brought his hand to the side of his head. If Woody had actually stood up for her for that one time, then this all could've been avoided.

Am uneasy silence hung between the air as the duo tried to make sense of what had just happened - how they 'magically' ended up in each other's path - but even this turned out to be hard. They had both been through so much, and to accept this fact without a second hesitation was an impossibility. What if the hallway around them was no more than a simply illusion that had been painted out within the minds of Jessica Jane and Woodrow Pride? Would they even be able to handle themselves then? Or would they just lose it completely?

By this point, Jessie had withdrawn herself away from Woody and she stood in a defensive position, as though she still didn't quite trust him yet. She had no idea who - or what - he could be after all. But she just had to hope that he really was who she thought he was.

She had been waiting so long and so hard for this moment that she could feel the joy overwhelming her senses completely - and this feeling was intoxicating; it spread around her entire body like a torrent as she did her best to fight it off, to no avail of course.

Shaking her head, she threw her arms around Woody's neck, catching him off guard slightly as he held her hips to keep her balanced.

"You better be the real you…" She murmured half-heartedly into his shirt as she buried her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"I am." Woody answered simply, knowing what she meant by those words as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise."

A/N I would've carried on longer, but the next part can be divided into a whole new chapter completely. So I'll leave it there for now.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	97. The 'Real You'

Chapter 97

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those who have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

_**"Love, in itself, can form many things: From bonds, to packs and even life. This can sometimes proceed on by complete surprise, especially due to the disorientated line of Life - it is never straight. Black Magic, however, can reverse this. It can form something much stronger; it can even form Life itself with a snap of the fingers. Nevertheless, all of this can be controlled. Nonetheless, if the host has absorbed the Magic by accident, when the soul loses control of the element, this is when everything spirals out of control..."**_

* * *

With their embrace around each other as firm as ever, both Woody and Jessie wanted this moment to last as they savoured the experience of being reunited, feeling their esteem soar through the roof as they did their best to ignore the rest of the world around them.

Resting the head on the crook of her neck, Woody was sure that he never wanted to lose her again. He was sick of being torn away from the one he relied on to keep his sanity stable - he was sick of it! He was tired of losing her and he knew it! He was fed up of having his hopes torn to shatters all the freakin' time. So he allowed the overwhelming sensations to engulf his nerves as he inhaled deeply. He never wanted to lose her again and he was sure of it.

Nonetheless, he had been unable to help himself as his mind reeled over the possibilities that he should NEVER consider.

What would happen if she was torn away from him again? What would happen to him if she became lost in the illusions around her in any way or form? She had already forgotten about him before, and this had been painful enough - almost as bad as losing her in fact. Having a Jessie that didn't know who he was like having no-one at all. But what would happen if it happened again - if he lost the only other soul that could keep his sanity levelled? Would he lose it completely? Or would he withdraw himself away from the world completely as his mind drifted further and further into the hole of depression, too far away for any one to sense or hear his pain as he incinerated his own lungs? Would he be able to bear the pain if she forgot who he even was again? Would he be able to keep himself in control if she forgot who SHE even was again? He had no idea...

On the contrary, what would happen if she was torn away from him again? Would he be able to keep himself calm if the only soul he relied on slipped away from his grasp again? This would break his heart the most. If she had no knowledge of who he was, then at least Woody would know where she was. Nonetheless, if the situation arose, would he contain his anger as he dropped to his knees in despair? Or would the sudden outburst just slip from his chest as he destroyed anything and everything he could get his hands on? Yet again, he had no idea.

However, he'd rather have no idea at all rather than personally coming across the conflicts - these were situations he wanted to avoid completely if he had his own way.

But had anything ever gone his own way?

Sighing, he tried to ignore this as his hands trailed further up her back in a soothing motion. He could hear her raspy breaths shake past his each as the pace of her heart rate increased.

Jessie wasn't sure whether he was real or not, especially after the situation she had been forced through no more than ten minutes before. But she didn't want to find out to speak the truth. In all honesty, she'd rather just convince herself that he WAS the 'real' Woody rather than finding out the definite answer.

Nonetheless, they eventually pulled away from each other, with her eyes meeting his as her breath caught in her throat. And her mind then came across the last time she had seen his face for real...

_Having no idea of what had really been happening to her at that time, Jessie could only allow herself to choke to Death on her own lungs as the Time rolled by - seeming to burrow themselves deeper and deeper within her after every single passing moment as the pain tore through her insides like a blazing fire in the middle of a forest._

_She also opened her eyes right in time to see the out line of a figure roughly five yards away from her trembling body - one she recognized almost instantly - within the background of the dim shadows and the overhanging trees of the forest. She didn't know how it had been him, or why he was even there for the matter, but there was no question over the fact that it had been in as the senses kicked into her nerves like a blade. However, speaking the truth, she didn't care for the moment. She needed him and she knew it - she'd die otherwise..._

_Heaving and panting on her own breath like an exhausted puppy, Jessie had been unable to force back the choking fits as she neared her Time of Death. It was almost as though she had been stripped of her apparent youth before, instead, being handed the absolute burden of old age during a 'take or lose' situation. She had never felt so weak in her life; and she needed help -_

Feeling her heart skip a beat, her eyes widened as her blockage within her throat obliterated itself, causing her breaths to come out as no more than raspy whimpers as her heart began to race.

When Woody's eyes arched, Jessie's thoughts drifted to when he simply left...

_'No, Woody!' Jessie mentally urged, as she felt her heart drop a foot. Did she still have a voice? She could only wonder this as she mentally screamed at his still form._

_She felt her insides shatter into a million pieces when the figure did nothing._

_'Woody! Help me please!' Jessie urged in an act of desperation as she felt her heart hammer against her chest at a speed she had once thought of as being been impossible - unnatural for sure; this should NEVER be possible. No-one should ever have to feel this way._

_And she continued to yell as loud as her metaphorical lungs could allow However, Woody soon decided to go with what the voice inside his head called out, and he scowled at her form in disgust, tearing her heart in half completely as she felt her hopes dissolve into nothing more than a pool of absolute depression._

_Jessica Jane could only watch helplessly as the teenager soon disappeared from her sight - leaving her to die as the Fates inflicted their toll._

"Jess?" Woody murmured as his eyebrows arched, before he realized what was happening - he had been through them many times, and he knew what one would be in another soul when he came across it - and his eyes widened in horror as he placed his either hand on her shoulders. "Jess!"

Her lips began to quiver as her gaze drifted from a trance and into his eyes. The look on her face almost broke Woody's heart as she tried to withdraw herself away from him.

"What did you see?" He asked in concern as he scanned her face for any sign that may indicate what she had saw. But even then she didn't answer yet. "Jess. What did you see?"

Feeling her own heart sink in her chest, Jessie was unsure of how she could even describe how she felt - did she even want to? She wasn't sure. She felt betrayed without question, but she still felt overjoyed for an apparent reason.

"Y-you -" She began to stammer before she shook her head, deciding to rephrase her sentence completely. "I was dying Woody, and you left."

With his eyes growing as wide as saucers, Woody began to understand exactly what Jessie had been talking about. And he could only sigh as he placed one of his hands underneath her chin.

This may take a while.

"Tell you what." Woody began as he tried to keep his voice calm. "Why don't you find yourself somewhere to sit for the moment and rest? And I'll go see if there's any food in this place. Okay?"

Shutting her eyes tightly to clear her thoughts, Jessie nodded.

"I'll have a look around then." Jessie murmured half-heartedly as she withdrew herself away from Woody. They couldn't go outside now - not when the weather was like this. So they may as well make the best of what they had, right?

()()()()

The cabin was considerably cosy considering how old it was. There were hardly any cobwebs hanging from the ceiling (which was, in fairness, a good think since the creatures which provided the material creep her out to a particular extent.), and the cabin was two bed-roomed, which was good considering the fact that they would both have to stay here for the night with the weather, especially when it was also pitch black outside.

When Woody had entered the kitchen area, he had found that the lights in the place still worked. This was surprising, given the fact that the place must've been abandoned for years by this point. And he had been able to find some tinned food, which had been perfectly edible, in one of the kitchen cupboards. So he had made sure that Jessie ate first (since she seemed to be in as much of a state as he had been in), before eventually settling down to talk.

"Jess?" He asked as joined her on the sofa in the small living room area - the whole place was almost too good to be true - scanning her face as though he were trying to reach into her thoughts to read how she really felt. "I-I'm sorry." He murmured, knowing exactly what she had been talking about before. "I never knew it was you."

Closing her eyes as she hugged her legs closer to her chest, Jessie tried her best to clear her thoughts. Of course Woody wouldn't have known - he wouldn't have left most of all if he had known, and she knew this fully well.

"I died Woody." She murmured slowly as she forced her mind away from remembering the events. She wasn't going to tell him all of it (to save herself to embarrassment of course), but she would tell him at least this much. "But I came back and you...you were." Just great! She could barely even bring herself to tell him now. "Well... You just weren't you."

Woody swallowed a gulp, fearing that his body may have been taken over whilst he had been vulnerable.

She had a lot on her chest to clear out. But she wasn't sure of exactly what she wanted to say at the moment.

"And then I found myself in another world. But... I heard my Mother."

Woody's jaw dropped slightly at this. Her Mother? Was that even possible?

Nonetheless, he allowed her to continue on.

"And she told me I was weak." Was this even what she wanted to clear of her chest? She couldn't help but question this as she rested her chin on her knees, and she didn't even do anything as Woody placed one arm around her shoulders in an act of comfort.

"What else did she tell you?" Woody asked, feeling as though he should no more of this than he let on.

"Well..." Jessie began to murmur as she racked her mind for the rest of what Emily had said. "She mentioned something about a child. And now she's gone... My Mother's gone." She muttered somewhat sadly before shaking her head - this would NEVER help her at a time like this. And she knew it.

Woody's eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he, in return, racked his mind. Why did this strike him as odd (bar from the fact that Jessie had obviously had an encounter with her dead Mother)?

This was when the words replayed in his mind -

"And she almost died. No - she would've died that day. But something forced me into her body at the last moment."'

Woody was about to speak up, when something forced him from doing so. No - he wouldn't do it. Not when she was like this. What would happen to her if she found out? He honestly didn't want to know...

Sighing deeply, Woody wrapped his arms around the girl beside him and pulled her close. She didn't object to this action, despite how she may have felt about him no more than twenty minutes before; in fact, she felt comforted by this simple action.

"I'm sorry Jess," He whispered into her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder - just wishing that Time would just freeze itself - his heart felt broken, especially when it was obvious that Jessie was upset. But he also knew there was nothing he could've done against the matter itself. He could have prevented this from the start, but he would have never had the chance to do so once the events were being thrown at his soul like boulders. "I know it must hurt..."

"It hurt so much..." She murmured half heartedly into his shirt, having never felt as exhausted as this in her entire life. And this was the truth, it HAD hurt; she had never felt such a pain in her life. But even then it wasn't the ordinary kind of pain. It was the pain one often felt after losing everything...

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Jessie groggily lifted her head to gaze into his eyes, and she came across a look she had been strangely familiar with - one look which Jessie had found herself gazing into not so long before, no matter whether it, itself, had been real or not. And she felt her heart skip a beat. He was really there! And there was no question about this fact as she felt every single one of her senses flutter aimlessly off in completely different directions. Was this the moment she had been waiting for all this time? A moment where she could really be alone with Woody and away from all the troubles they wanted to avoid, if only for a night? Was she really able to look him in the eyes without having to wonder whether it was the real 'him' or not? Sure, he may have lost a few (dozen) pounds, but he was still Woody. And this fact seemed to overwhelm her each and every sense as she lifted herself up, feeling his breath brush against her cheek as she closed the distance between them with a soft kiss.

Woody had certainly been caught off guard by her unexpected action. Was...? Was he dreaming? And the simple gesture had been enough for his hands to fall, limp, further down her back as his reeling thoughts slowly dissolved into a pool within the back of his mind. With her right hand resting on his clavicle, Woody could do nothing as she quickly pulled away; the kiss ending almost as soon as it had even began. As she pulled away, the look in her eyes was defensive, but there was something behind those emerald green eyes which Woody couldn't quite bring himself to pick out.

His jaw dropped slightly as he began to make sense of what had happened. She kissed him... She had really kissed him!

Feeling his heart race, Woody felt his mind wander aimlessly as he wondered how long he had been waiting for something like this. Had he even waited for anything like this after all? Or was his mind just reeling in directions it should've avoided at all costs?

Blinking hard to clear his thoughts, Woodrow Pride felt as though his soul had been set free from its latch, and he opened his eyes to find her gazing back with an expression just as intent as his. It was true that she barely knew what had taken over her during this time - maybe it was just the plain exhaustion catching up to her - but she ceased to do anything as his hand found the side of her neck and as his lips met hers. With his heart soaring through his ribcage, he gently brushed his lips against hers as he began to sense the world fading around them: Their problems were no longer problems; Mrs Hay didn't matter and neither did much else. Woody wasn't sure whether he had been the only one who sensed any sparks, but he knew that he definitely felt something dart between them as the softness of her lips slipped away from his and he opened his eyes.

By this point, Jessie's gaze was locked down at the floor below them as she tried to come to terms with everything. Had she really just kissed him for real and with intention? This was a feeling she had never experienced before and she was sure of it. Even then she had thought the experiences in the fake worlds had been heart triggering enough - but this had exceeded expectations.

Words were useless for them. They couldn't even find the right ones to form a sentence with anyway; so they allowed the silence to speak up for them - once and for all proving that feelings were mutual.

Feeling a sudden sense of uneasiness take over her senses, Jessie broke the silence.

"I'm tired." She murmured simply, wanting to avoid the topic for the moment to clear her mind. "I'm going to catch some sleep."

With his heart sinking in his chest, Woody could only nod.

()()()()

Despite the look of them, the beds really weren't that comfortable. And this was one of the things that kept Jessie awake as she continued to toss and turn.

She couldn't concentrate through her tiredness, but she also couldn't sleep either. She was beyond exhausted and, yet, she couldn't bring herself to close an eyelid. Every time she tried, she would end up snapping herself out of her brief trance whilst lifting her hands out in front of her. She couldn't even go five minutes without having to reassure herself that she was a mere human rather than a toy. Maybe it was the dark that inflicted this upon her? She couldn't really tell. But she knew one thing for sure: There was no way she was going to fall asleep in this state.

Allowing a common instinct to kick in, Jessie peeled the covers off of herself before standing up, the floor boards below her feet reluctantly creaking as she did so. She crossed the room before coming to a wooden door, and she felt the material for a knob before twisting it with an ear-piercing screech.

Trying to ignore the darkness around her, Jessie made her way across the hallway until she came to another door and she opened it before creeping in.

Thank Goodness there was a window in this room for the moonlight to escape through, otherwise she would've lost herself completely as she made her way to the other teenager who, in turn, also couldn't sleep; not after everything that had happened to them.

Lifting his head up, he almost instantly noticed the younger adolescent and he arched his eyebrows as he sat up.

"Can't sleep?" He asked out of curiosity and she soon nodded. "Neither can I."

Jessie didn't speak a word as she slipped into the covers. On regular occasions, Woody would've been bewildered by these actions. Nonetheless, in all fairness, he needed her just as much as she needed him. So they remained silent as Jessie drew herself to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her as he began to savour the moment.

Allowing her eyes to drift shut, Jessie soon fell asleep within his embrace and he soon followed in her steps.

A/N This chapter was nice to write. Just a light-hearted chapter for the moment :)

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	98. The Spirits of Wisdom

Chapter 98

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those who have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

The spirits of the forgotten children had no hosts.

Nevertheless, they were still able to move, and even speak in the world they had been locked within. And they often wandered through the area of their barricaded prison at times, trying to pass the time as the years dragged by - to no avail of course, they were practically dying of boredom as their souls began to wear away. Sure, the two souls could communicate with one another. But what was the point when the world around them was empty?

Both Peter and Pertranda Mason had been trapped within this empty world, which was nothing more than the dark illuminate hallway that seemed to stretch out further than their eyes could see, for nine years straight, slowly fading into the reality around them as the power began to kick into their souls.

With this power came an abnormal sense of understanding. They began to understand why this was happening to them, and their conscious minds began to adjust to the truth - that there was no physical way out of this place - as their souls began to wear away. It could've just been the power of the prison sinking into them? Or maybe it was some inner power that they had been unable to detect to this point? They were unsure of the exact theory behind why they were able to make sense of everything that had been happening around them, but even this didn't stop them from pondering over this thought whatsoever as they began to fade into the world around them. After all, what else would they be able to do in order to pass the time?

They would often communicate with one another as they strode through the hallway, but they never had much to say really. Words weren't of much use to them, especially when they both knew that they were almost always thinking the same thing in this world. Whenever one thought would strike one triplet, the same thought would often strike the other; so, when the power eventually began to settle upon their waking conscience, forming the knowledge that would lead to them discovering the truth, they both began to understand exactly why they were here and why 'she' had taken them away from the world they had once belonged to. In fact, as the years went by, they began to understand exactly how powerful she had been, and exactly how she planned to torture her current victims.

In truth, the prison itself was made up of the elements of Black Magic and this worked as the perfect holding place. The power simply radiated straight through the world, therefore being absorbed by the souls of both Peter and Pertranda Mason and their knowledge of the situation grew vast. Nonetheless, even this hadn't been enough to find a way out...

On occasions, the two would often find themselves disappearing away from one another's sight - and this would often leave their metaphorical hearts shrinking in dismay - but they would eventually find themselves on the right tracks. Nevertheless, the mere thought of losing one another within this world was one thought which was too much for them to even bear. What if they lost each other for good? Would they be able to withstand the pain then? They honestly had no idea.

And their minds would often drift back to that day...

_With their eyes as wide as blocks, the pair gaped at the hungry fire before them with expressions full of horror as their hearts skipped a vital beat. The whole situation had proceeded at a pace in which had been far too fast for them to even comprehend - the fire; the rag dolls; everything..._

_Neither of the two knew that both Woodrow Pride and Jessica Jane were long gone by this point. So they couldn't do anything as the force paralysed their nerves._

_It was the rag dolls. They had been destroyed. And this seemed to burn into their minds as the heavy sense of fatigue began to wear into their souls like the plague, sweeping over their senses like a bulldozer as their conscience slowly began to fade away like the trail of dust within the hurtling winds._

_It was the rag dolls! That was what was happening to them; they - they were..._

_Neither of the two could make sense of the situation as they fell, unconscious, to the ground in a tangled heap; the thorough gaze of Katrielle Hay dying away as the real process began to stride forward._

_And, by this point, they were now long forgotten._

If only the two of them had been able to make sense of it all sooner rather than later; then they may have been able to avoid all of this.

Nonetheless, they were now too late, and they both knew this fully well as the days wore into months and the months dragged on into years. But there was still something within them that could sense the events that were near to taking place - with a basic knowledge of what they could do to avoid the inevitable tragedy -

_Jessica Jane inhaled deeply as she tried to force the forces within her to an absolute halt - the pain was simply too much to bear - bracing herself for the pain of the impact, of which was certainly sure to follow, in the process. She knew that she may just possibly kill herself in the process - no, wait. She WOULD kill herself; it was inevitable - but she also knew that there were prices you had to pay in order for everything to turn out for the best. And for this to happen, you had to kill the parasite which acted as the major threat in order to make sure that they NEVER came back again. But this was only one of the things Jessie had to be sure of in order to make sure that the parasite was gone and dusted for good; she also had to trap the soul._

_And she knew exactly how this could happen. However, first of all, she had to use all of her mental power - what she had left - in order to urge them forward, through the barriers of the world that had trapped them for what seemed to be an eternity to the eyes of the youth. And, once she did this, then she would have to chance to lock the soul of Katrielle Hay up for good._

_Lifting the dagger far above her head as she ignored the pain of which soared through her left wrist during these moments, Jessie closed her eyes softly; she could only hope that she wasn't going to kill the soul she did not want to kill. It would break her heart (even in the after life), if she killed the innocent in all of this._

_'Hide!' Jessie mentally urged, her mind leaping over the words in the process as she felt her heart freeze within its tracks, her stomach cringing unnaturally as she braced herself for the kill - Black Magic maybe? She wasn't so sure._

_Five...four..._

_"Jessie, don't!"_

_The voice seemed to belong to no-one as she continued to count down._

_Three...two..._

_"Jessie!"_

_She continued to ignore this voice as the count-down neared its end._

_One..._

_"No!"_

_The dagger broke the boundary. It sent the spirits off instantly - but she hadn't been able to recall whether Hay had occupied the body of another nearby host in the process - but it was her soul that received the over all impact of which seized the capability to force her into slowly bleeding to her own Death._

_And this was one broken soul that could not be fixed. But it was one soul that the spirits knew everything about - even aspects that the conscience, itself, had been unaware of -_

With the vision echoing through their minds like alarms as they turned their weightless heads towards one another, Peter and Pertranda exchanged reassuring glances with one another as they continued to make their way down the hallway.

Despite the fact that they were physically in the form of a pair of six-year-old's, their minds were much wiser than this; almost as though they had lived through the burrows of wisdom for over a century. And this was something that showed. They were smart and they knew things that no-one their age should EVER be able to understand.

Nonetheless, they both knew what would prevail in the end as they strode down the hallway that only one soul had ever been able to escape...

A/N Only a short filler chapter here. But I still hope that you all enjoyed it!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	99. The Dying Reality

Chapter 99

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those who have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

When the late hours of the morning eventually rolled by, the bright rays of the sunlight soaked into Woodrow Pride's eyelids and the teenager found himself waking up quickly.

When his consciousness eventually came around though, he breathed a deep breath of fresh air and tightened his embrace around whoever he had within his arms.

Coming over to this, Woody felt his eyebrows arch when his eyes trailed down to the girl within his arms, having almost completely forgotten about the night before until the events of the night rushed back into his mind like a charging torrent and he found himself breathing a deep sigh of relief. Had he ever imagined the night to have been possible? Or had he always believed that such things would've been aspects from dreams and fairy-tales? He still hadn't made up his mind until this day.

She had really kissed him; and this fact seemed to dawn upon his mind like an anchor as he pulled her resting form closer to his body. She had really kissed him! Had he even been waiting for the moment? Or was it just the shock of the moment paving into the depths of his conscience during these exact moments? Woody really couldn't tell. But he could pick out the fact that the events of the night before had completely shocked him beyond an extent he had once thought of as completely unimaginable. Had he ever wanted to kiss her before the night she placed herself forward to do so? Or was it just one of those things which had never occurred to him? There were so many theories behind it that Woody almost had trouble coming up with the exact one in which would be appropriate for the situation.

Nonetheless, Woody was still able to make up his mind though. And the truth was, he had never really thought about the matter to be honest. Kissing her was one of those things that never occurred to him. Well, not for time at least, especially since they had been faced with school, social and educational problems that they needed to sort out before settling down into a relationship of any sort. But, was the matter something that was completely unheard about to the Sheriff, or was it just the idea being blocked away for the moment?

As he pondered over this thought, he began to settle some things out within the back of his mind. It wasn't as though he had never thought of Jessie as more than a friend - she had been his best friend to speak the truth; but this was besides the point at the moment - in fact, she had been a lot more than that. She had been the only person he could have ever relied on, and he had known this without a doubt. He could've placed his trust down on her and, as sure as heck, he still could. She was the only one who wouldn't turn their back on him - she was the only one who would help him through the burdens of life; no matter the weather. It could've been hurling it down and she would've had the decency to help him through the rain. And there was no question about this.

But was it more than just this? Was their relationship built on more than friendship and trust, or was it something more that they had just so happened to not come across as yet?

Woody was left to reel over this thought as he brother another sigh. Over the years, he had to admit that he had felt 'something' towards her. But he had been unable to identify exactly what it had been until this day. They had always relied on one another to get each other through the burdens of their life that threw themselves down on them like rain, and they had always trusted one another through any and every situation life had thrown at them over the years. Even if they were, indeed, losing their minds in the process, they could still rely on one to be truthful to the other. And they had both been aware of this fact over their lives. But it wasn't this either.

In truth, he felt spiritually connected to her on some way, like their souls were linked by a force the two had been unable to detect over the havoc of the situation; he felt drawn to her stronger than he ever had been before. But what was it exactly? Was it the events of the past week forcing them together to form a close bond? Or was it something else completely?

Sighing, Woody pondered over this thought as he lowered his head to face the girl below him. How had they even ended up in this position again? Had they been unable to sleep or something? Woody couldn't quite remember. Nonetheless, when his eyes caught sight of her pouty face (which was half nestled against his upper chest with her hands resting on his shoulders), he couldn't help but smile - she looked so peaceful when she was asleep; almost like a child to be honest which, Woody reminded himself, they must've held somewhere within them all those years since they never really had the chance to set the children within them free. The way she looked so innocent and so trouble-free seemed to light Woody's heart up like helium, giving off the impression that the events of the past week hadn't bothered Jessica Jane in the slightest as she nestled her body against his.

Inhaling deeply, his hands trailed further up her back until he had one arm around her shoulders and with his other arm around Jessie's left upper arm and he exhaled, allowing the essence of his breath to trail across the heavy air around them as he allowed his mind to drift over the matters to an even further extent; but he took his time with it nonetheless.

Ever since he could remember he had felt close to her; but now he simply felt closer to her than ever before - almost as though their lives had been drawn together like magnets by the unknown forces that would NOT have them split apart no matter the cost. But what was it exactly? He couldn't quite tell.

But he was sure that one of the reasons behind why he felt so attached to her now due to the fact that he had lost her so many times. He had allowed her to run off the day everything spiraled out of control; he had let her go when Mrs. Hay had ripped the two of them from the toy world for the first time and he had lost her countless other times since. And he had practically beat himself up for this every single time he had done. But when she forgot who he had even been for real, his heart had shattered… Even the very thought would wrench his soul out dry.

Damn it; he had the word stuck at the back of his head - the one word that could truly decipher everything he had been wondering. But he just couldn't get his head around it! And this was what silently troubled his head as he tried to search for the one word he needed.

And this was when his mind drifted back to the time…

_"What?" Pete asked in a voice that had been crafted 'very' carefully, barely even able to take in what Woody was indicating as he stood before them. He wasn't dead! Nonetheless, he did his best not to show this in fear of Woody actually using something against him. "I'm not dead."_

_However, Woody's eyes could only widen in absolute horror as he took a cautious step back, eventually backing himself against the transparent glass of the display case; the surrounding walls trapping him within this metaphorical hell hole._

_"But J-Jessie's dad died." Woody quickly stammered, barely even able to comprehend what he was even saying as it all rushed out in a streaming torrent. It all just slipped from his tongue and echoed through the dense air that hung around them like a military jet scanning a battlefield for corpses as the tension grew thicker and stronger._

_At Woody's last statement, Jessie's eyes widened even more. But this time she it was out of pure disbelief rather than shock. What on Earth was he on about? Jessie didn't have a Dad. They were toys for crying out loud! Toys didn't have biological parents._

_"Woody..." She softly murmured, trying to keep her voice from cracking ominously. "Stop acting like this. You're worrying us."_

_And this had been the words that had hit Woody like a bullet to the heart as the realization sunk in…_

With his eyes as wide as saucers, Woody did his best to force back a gasp of shock as he tore himself away from the trance. He had almost forgotten how heart breaking it had all been to have the only person you rely on forget you - just like that - until now. And this seemed to scald his very soul like a branding iron as he breath caught in his throat. The whole event had been horrible actually - more so than he ever could've imagined a few weeks before - and it refused to leave his mind whatsoever as he tightly clenched his eyes shut.

And then he remembered the girl -

_"You're her, aren't ya?" Woody softly asked, his voice barely above a whisper as these words drifted towards her ears - he knew this much by now. The whole coming to truth was an inevitable process to speak honestly. "You were in her body."_

_Swallowing a small gulp, the girl couldn't keep herself from nodding - he was right after all; and she understood this. She knew she had a choice, but she wouldn't lie to him, especially when she's known him for exactly as long as Jessie had done._

_Softly biting his lip in order to think up of the exact words to murmur next, Woody inhaled deeply. He had no idea of why the girl may have done what she did (never mind the fact that he was unsure of exactly 'what' she had done), and he didn't want to judge her for it either, especially when he was dealing with a kid who had probably been just as confused as he had been at this moment. What else would you expect? She couldn't have been any more than eight years of age._

_So he simply asked:_

_"Why?"_

_Directing her gaze towards the filthy ground below, Zaya took a deep breath as she tried to come up with the right words to say - she knew it would have been for the best if she had remained silent - lifeless - but she also knew that keeping the truth from him wouldn't help anyone either. This was a clear fact actually, especially since he almost always knew what to do at exactly the right time, which may have been the reason why she had admired him in such a way to even begin with So she sighed, something she hadn't done in a very long time, before opening her mouth to speak._

_It took a while for her to get used to her new voice, which would take a lot of time to adjust to anyway, but she eventually managed to mutter these words - it came almost naturally after a while actually:_

_"I wasn't just in her body then, Woody." She told him slowly. "I've been in her body for a very long time."_

_And this sunk into Woody's heart like a dagger as this reality went black…'_

A/N Only a filler here. But, if you think about it, Woody and Jessie ARE slowly coming to some sense of realization of what was exactly happening to them, and they have the name of the Fates within the back of their heads. But would they be able to decipher this word in time?

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	100. The Artificial Life

Chapter 100

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

Snapping himself out of yet another trance, Woody did his best to force these thoughts out of his mind as his eyes shot open again.

He had almost completely forgotten about the girl since last night. But there was still something he didn't quite understand. And this was, what on Earth had the girl really meant? Surely she couldn't have been serious, right? She couldn't have been in Jessie over the years - it just shouldn't be possible. The Jessie here was Jessie, and no one else. So how could the girl have made the slightest difference whatsoever?

With the reeling thoughts running through his mind like rushing torrents as he tried to make sense of the girl's words, Woody eventually realized that he just couldn't do it - he couldn't make sense of it. Well, at least not for the moment. Doing so was simply too difficult for him to do. Nonetheless, the matter was quickly drawn away from his mind anyway (having obliterated itself completely) and he found his thoughts drifting back to something he had been trying to decide not so long before. There was a word hanging at the back of his mind that he knew would solve things for him - but he just couldn't find it. No matter how hard he tried.

Sighing, he felt Jessie stir within his arms and he looked down to see her eyes opening, smiling at her form when she smiled. God he wished life could always be like this - to just be able to wake up within each other's arms without a care in the world; this was what he really wanted more than anything else and this, he soon realized, was inspired by the word within the back of his head. Nevertheless, he still couldn't find the word and he knew the whole wish was a dream that could never be fulfilled. They couldn't stay here forever, and who knew what'd happen once they went out? Woody certainly didn't have a clue.

It turned out that Jessie was thinking roughly along the same lines as him.

"We're gonna have to go out sometime soon, y'know?" Jessie pointed out as she shuffled in her position against his chest, cherishing the warmth like the nectar of the gods as she sighed. There was no question about this actually; and both Woody and Jessie were aware of this. They wouldn't be able to survive there forever - so the only chance they had on surviving was to find the rest of civilization. Unless they were ripped apart of course - but even then they had the chance of being transferred into a body where food and water didn't matter.

"I know…" Woody murmured softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. But they didn't have to go out now, right?

Sliding her hands to the back of his shoulder blades, Jessie cherished the warmth of his chest as she inhaled deeply. It went without question that she didn't want this moment to end and, if she had any power over the situation whatsoever then she would've never let it end. She was sure she felt the same way towards him as she had done in the bright hallway she had concluded after the Time of her Death in a different host. But was this the honest truth? Or had it been the world that had inflicted the thoughts upon her? She wasn't sure in the slightest. Nonetheless, as she reeled over this thought, she soon realized that it wasn't just the world - she felt this way even now. And she was sure of this - she loved him.

Sighing again, Jessie rested her head against his chest and allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she savoured the moment.

()()()()

Everyone must come across The State at some point in their lives (and definitely after the stage of Death) - it would be an act against Nature otherwise - and this was one stage that should NEVER be avoided under any cost.

No one could avoid the stage, but some can delay their arrival. And the most well known case, within the eyes of the Fates, was the one considering the life of Katrielle Hay. She had delayed this stage by fifty years at the least by transferring her soul into the body of a younger host (even though the exact identity of the host remained a mystery to the Fates), therefore weakening the scent emitted from her acts in order to lead the Fates on a false trail. But the Fates sense of smell was growing stronger and stronger by the moment, so they could catch a parasite without the need to try now.

Nonetheless, for the one's who prolonged the stage, they would never find themselves escaping The State - where one would meet nothing other than the darkness they are unable to escape from due to the fact that they had to be escorted away. And they would find themselves trapped within the world where they cannot breath, speak, move or talk for the rest of eternity; or until the point where their conscience minds have been worn away into nothing more then the small specks of rust that had been left to rot over to an even further extent - which ever arrived first.

Everyone should meet The State. But being able to come across it twice with knowledge of where you even are is almost an impossibility; but some were able to. Nonetheless, Zaya Hay had come across something a little different - something she had been through twice.

_'With the recollection of her Death looming the back of her mind like a weightless anchor, Zaya Hay couldn't help but allow her insides to flutter._

_Reaching out, as far as her eye could see was a shadowy corridor in which seemed to have no end in sight. Despite the fact that the area was white, shadows still hung at the sides of the corridor, suspending against each other like North against the South, acting as though they were both forms within the metaphorical world, of which was no more than a stream of walls, but acted very much like a never ending prison sentence that made up everything._

_Instinctively, Zaya reached out to the barrier but came to a halt when she felt the wind breeze against her fingertips in the way a feather would sweep away the dust._

_There was something odd about this situation - something she had no idea of at her current age - but she didn't allow this to bother her in the slightest as her own sense of curiosity began to overwhelm her every nerve: She wondered how stable the wall really was. She had no idea why. It wasn't important, was it? If so, then why was she allowing her curiosity to take over her completely? It was a wall. But the impression Zaya perceived would be the same with everyone - including Jessica Jane._

_When she felt the light air brush against her fingertips, however, she couldn't help but suppress a giggle. She really did feel as free as a bird in this world. And, at eight years old (even though she had absolutely no idea where she even was), the sensation of having the world taken off her shoulders was one she cherished. She had never felt so 'alive' in her entire life (even though she had full knowledge of the fact that she had passed away only minutes before) and she wanted this moment to last for as long as it could._

_But then her instincts kicked in as her eye drifted down the hall. Where does it lead? And, ultimately, can she get out of it?_

_Feeling her inner thoughts take a turning point, she set herself an aim to find out._

_She learned many things along the way; as well as the fact that two souls can conjoin into one (if one had been over the verge of weakness) in order to create one, stronger form…_

()()()()

Zaya Hay still couldn't believe what had happened. She had been alive; alive and moving.

It had all set her insides alight like a match; and, ultimately, she had been grateful for it. She had felt alive again - literally alive! And then she had seen Woody, and spoke to him (for real) for the first ever time in her life. It had all been too much to take in actually. But then her body was taken over completely - and she found her Mother in her host for the second time! Couldn't she just ever give up?

From her time of birth, Zaya had known that she had been an artificial creation - that she had been an unnatural parasite within the world - but she hadn't understood how she had really been so until the time of her death. And even then it had been too late. She never should have existed. And this was what drew the line with her Mother after her death. Why would she bring her into the world under those circumstances? Couldn't she have just conceived a normal child who wouldn't have been hunted down by the strongest forces in the world?

But Zaya Hay still couldn't understand this. Why would the Fates hunt her down when she was alive? Did they really feel the need to tear her from the world when she was innocent in all of this? Sure, she may be the abomination against nature, but she never did anything to hurt anyone (just like Elethea Hay and her grandfather nearly fifty years before her birth). So why did they hurt her? She knew she was unnatural; but she could still breath, eat, move speak and communicate (she still needed the same things as a normal child). Wasn't this enough to be considered a human? She could feel pain - but they still killed her off as though she meant nothing. And this was all because of how she had been made.

Very soon after her Death however, she had learnt exactly why she was unnatural. And it broke her heart to learn that the voices had been right all that time - Katrielle Hay did hurt them…

_'She should have stopped then. But it was too late now - The Fates could sense her and, once they caught her, they would never let go._

_And this was one aspect that continued to run through her mind (one she had learnt fifty years before to be exact) as she placed the doll on the mat, its blank features gaping up at her with an empty expression. The Fates would not give up until she was dead. No matter how hard they had to look; how many they had to kill…_

_Inhaling deeply to ease her nerves, Katrielle Hay directed the core of her attention to the limb doll that lay before her. She knew that, in order to force the Fates away, she'd have to create some type of disguise she could use against them. So this had been exactly what she was creating during these next few moments; she was creating a soul._

_She was aware that the procedure would follow through better with the host of a child within her use - but even this didn't seem to matter for the moment. Sure, it may take longer but, when she had the soul within the host, she could do whatever she wanted._

_The dim light around her seemed patient as she slowly placed the very tips of her fingertips against the forehead of the doll - her mind emptying as she began to murmur under her breath. If this worked, then she'd at least have someway to disguise herself if the Fates ever came too close. As for her husband of thirty years: Well…it wasn't so hard to kidnap another host…_

_Directing the focus of her essence towards the body of the host before her, she could feel the conscience slowly slipping into the source as the numb sensation slowly drifted down her arms._

_The process only took a few minutes but, when it had been completed, the sight greeting her was simply remarkable._

_It was Artificial Life at its best…'_

Zaya Hay was no more than an unnatural source that had been brought into the world through ways which had been forbidden ever since the beginning of time.

Nevertheless, she was unable to realize just how powerful her soul had been as she and her Mother came to an abrupt halt within the depths of the forest. Nor was she able to realize that she could have a major influence upon the mind of Katrielle Hay whilst in the host - but she was set to find out…

With the bright expanse of scalding light engulfing them both, Zaya could only wonder what would happen next…

()()()()

"Make sure you're following closely behind Jess." Woody told her as he closed the cabin door shut behind him. He wanted to reduce the chances of losing her as much as he possibly could for the moment.

By the time they had left the cabin, midday had already rolled by and the sun hung in the sky at an unnatural angle as they began to walk further into the clearing of the woods around them.

"I will…" She murmured as she followed in his steps. It was a shame that they had been unable to find spare items of clothing, especially since they were still in the same items of clothing they had been in the same week before. But neither of them seemed to mind that much as they crossed the clearing and headed to the first sprouting of vegetation roughly ten yards away. This was the least of their problems. Especially when both Woody and Jessie knew that they could be torn away from each other at any moment - there was no question about this actually - but they were still determined to not let his happen as Jessie followed in Woody's footsteps. After a few strides, they came to a halt in their tracks and Woody scanned the area around them. An overhanging silence hung between them until Jessie asked: "Which way do we head now?"

When asked the question, Woody thought about it for a few moments. He knew that following the right route was vital in this situation in case they find themselves verging off even deeper into the woods, and that it could lead being the difference between life and certain death. But he reminded himself that they'd probably veer off course anyway, so it didn't really matter which way they went.

"Let's just go straight ahead." Woody suggested as he began to lead the way.

"Okay.." Jessie murmured as she followed in his footsteps.

A/N I am sad to admit that there is an ending to this fic in sight (I've just loved writing this story so much!). But it won't come for a while yet, as there's still more of the adventure to go yet!

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	101. The Hungry Fates

Chapter 101

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

Katrielle Hay could still remember that day and, even to this day, it still hung within the back of her mind like a looming anchor invading the space of her privacy.

Not much had happened on that day, ten or so years before, though; but she could remember what happened to say the least and she did feel as though something was drawing her mind away from real matters - nevertheless, she never allowed this to distract her.

Zaya Hay was still packed against the edges of her mind though and, as Katrielle found her mind reeling over that day, Zaya Hay had been able to make sense of it all - how Katrielle had possessed no knowledge of the real truth after all…

_By the time the year of 1998 rolled by, Katrielle Hay had already been within the body of her second host (the one she had taken the day the precious disappeared in an act of her own revenge)._

_Not all transfers went well. And she knew this fully well as she tilted herself forwards and backwards on the rocking chair sat in the area of her porch within her garden - her husband's transfer proved to be unsuccessful (as the host had morphed around his every feature rather than Vice Versa) and he was eventually hunted down by the Fates. There had been no escape of course, so his host was engulfed within their Deathly grasps. But, this time, they took the host along with them as they disappeared within the extracts of the air that remained around them - The Air which had been patiently waiting to execute its job out to the ultimate precision ever since the disturbance began._

_Nevertheless, she had managed to trap some essence of Alfred Hay's soul within the soil of her garden before his soul vanished completely. The Fates hadn't been after her; the scent just wasn't strong enough to track her new host down._

_But, one stressed move, and the particles could be set free completely - therefore delaying her procedure for weeks (possibly months) before she managed to locate them again._

_However, she knew it would all result in this anyway - she could sense it._

_And she knew exactly what she would do over this matter over the following years as her content gaze drifted towards the abnormal display at the front of her garden. She could only see the back of the display from here, but she could picture it out perfectly to speak the truth._

_There were four wooden rods aligned next to each other one by one, and they each held a featureless rag doll (limbs floppy at their sides as their blank faces made themselves apparent) strapped onto the wooden surface with what must have been a type of thick string. The two rag dolls at the centre of the group were of similar sizes but different figures, as if to indicate the different genders, whilst the dolls at the edges were of different figures and sizes (both larger than the one's in the middle. But the differences were made evident)._

_They were all there for a reason; and Katrielle Hay knew this. And she knew that the smaller ones would be the first to go, whilst she'd have to wait years to lure the larger ones into the set trap._

_Nonetheless, by then, the job would be so easy that she could ease through it within the fraction of a few moments. But where would the fun be in that?_

_Allowing the corners of her lips to itch into a ghastly smile, Katrielle set herself at ease for that day. The procedure wouldn't start for weeks anyway._

_She was soon to be staring right through the eyes of her deceased daughter - even if they did, ultimately, belong to another host - but she would cease to do anything against the matter in the slightest. She wouldn't know._

_It was all set to spiral out of control because of her. The mind games would destroy her victims completely; and she knew this. But the consequences could prove to be more severe than ever: For both parties…_

_And she was the cause of it all; whilst it all avoided her like the plague. Her daughter and her husband had been killed because of the inner strength she couldn't bring herself to endure enough of. Zaya Hay died for what Katrielle made her as. It was because of her -_

_This truly made her 'The Eye of the Storm'…_

Katrielle Hay hadn't been aware of the fact that she had been hurting her daughter all the long as she tracked her husband's soul down into the body of a new host. And, not only had she been hurting her own daughter, but she had also hurt countless other souls in the process.

Zaya knew the reasons behind why her Mother acted in such the way she did; but she couldn't get her head around why. She couldn't remember how she had came to the realization in the first place, but she had come to the conclusion nonetheless - and this was why she had been left confused. This, and the fact that she didn't understand why her Mother felt as though her actions had been justified in any way or form. She couldn't understand why her Mother would hurt others to bring back something she didn't need. Why would Katrielle bring her husband back when it was clear she didn't need him? Zaya didn't understand why she would steal the bodies of others when she could greet Death like an old friend. Was it really worth living forever if your life was a lie? And, ultimately, Zaya didn't understand why her Mother felt that her actions were justified when she was hurting others both mentally and physically in the process for something she didn't need. Can actions be justified when the laws of nature are broken? This was what Zaya wanted to find out.

All in all, Zaya didn't want to return back into a host if it shouldn't be allowed. But she had been unable to do anything over the years as she had been pulled into the weakening body of Jessica Jane. Well, it wasn't as though she never wanted to help Jessie (she had always wanted to help if she could), and she might have found herself helping her soul in due time, but something had forced her into the body of the young toddler the day Jessie nearly died. Could it have been a sense of inner power? Or had it been something else? Zaya still didn't know. But she did understand that her Mother was breaking the natural laws by her actions, and Zaya wanted no part in this whatsoever. Nonetheless, Zaya herself was a broken law; and she knew this. She was the abomination against nature - The Alcohol in Tonic Water. And there was nothing she could do about this fact in the slightest. It wasn't as though she could just pull herself out of existence right then and there - that was Fate's job.

Zaya didn't want any part of this. But, she knew that there was nothing to be done as her Mother continued on and she understood that she was absorbing the essence of Black Magic in the process. Nonetheless, she knew that there was something she could do to help.

However, the Fates were hungry - and Zaya knew this…

()()()()

Jessie followed Woody closely behind as they made their ways through the ever amounting mass of the woods around them, stepping over the occasional sprout of vegetation along the way as they did so.

It had been an hour since they left the cabin by this point and Jessie was growing increasingly impatient. She hadn't mentioned this to Woody in fear of worrying him, but she could almost sense something watching them - and it wasn't anything good either; quite the opposite if the truth could speak its mind. And she could sense it creeping up on her nerves like a rat as she followed her older counterpart. But something still kept her from speaking up. It was the least of her worries at the moment, especially when they had to get themselves out of the woods as fast as they could.

Shaking her head, Jessie did her best to dismiss these thoughts as she staggered over to the teenager before her. The sun above their heads lit up the path before them like a fire, with the light reflecting off the leaves around them as the flowers began to blossom. The air was light, but Jessie still felt as though there was something eerie about the area as they continued on - something unnatural. Nevertheless, as usual, she did her best to dismiss these thoughts for the moment.

The two of them hadn't uttered a word since they left the cabin, but this was only because there was no need to speak when they both knew what to do. So they kept their mouths closed as the day continued on, eventually carrying on into the early hours of the afternoon as the path of the sun crossed its peak.

Her mind was jumping by this point. And this wasn't an easy feeling in the slightest. Her thoughts were skipping over every detail she should've been able to pick out as she placed a hand to her temples. She didn't understand why she could feel this way so suddenly. And the sudden sensation hung within the back of her mind as she naturally found herself falling behind - she didn't notice this actually, and this was something she should have done.

When she stopped in her tracks completely, she then heard rustling a few yards away from where she was standing. And she naturally grew curious.

She couldn't see where she was actually going as her exhaustion began to overwhelm her completely, and she could barely even take in the surroundings around her as she followed the voice -

- soon enough, her heart was racing by the time she pressed her back against the tree. Her mind was skipping over more events and details, but she barely noticed this as she turned her head towards the side in order to direct her gaze around the bark of the tree she had been pressed against.

And, before she could even comprehend what was happening before her, she was left staring right at herself.

A/N As I said before, the story is approaching its end :'(. But it won't ending for at least a week yet, and there's still some of the story left to go. I'm not wanting to just throw the ending at you without warning, so this is why I'm telling you this.

I really cannot believe how far this story has progressed. I never once imagined the story would come to such a stage, so I'd like to thank all the readers and reviewers for being as great as you all are; so, thanks!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	102. The Mirrored Copy

Chapter 102

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

With her hand placed against the bark of the tree, Jessie's eyes were as wide as saucers as she slowly drew herself back from the figure before her.

In an instant, her heart began to race at a pace Jessie had once thought as being impossible, with her breath catching in her throat as the shock of the situation began to kick into her every nerve.

With her hand sliding off the bark, Jessie could only allow her eyes to widen to an even further degree as she stared at herself right through the eyes.

She could see her right there, with her hand against the bark of the tree and in a similar position Jessie had been in only a few moments before, with the look Jessie had always identified as being confusion etched across her features like moulded chalk as she - it? Jessie couldn't tell - gazed at Jessie with another look of curiosity perched straight within her emerald eyes.

With her left hand shaking vigorously, Jessie remained wide-eyed as she took the first step away from the figure before her and the initial sense of disbelief began to kick in. What…?

When Jessie took another step back, the disbelief began to kick in to a further extent, and this was to one degree she should NEVER have to face, no matter the circumstances.

Was…? Was that really her? This was all Jessie could wonder for the moment as she gaped at her own face. It was no different from her real one actually, almost as though she was staring at a mirrored image of herself only a few seconds before - the etched look of curiosity upon her features was just one of those looks she couldn't question. It was just so exact; exactly like the look on her face she must've portrayed when staring at the figure before her for the first time. Even the eyebrows on the other counterpart were arched in exactly the correct way - there was no question about it to tell the truth; the Jessie before her looked exact, and she sure as hell was exact. It was a mirrored image! (Well, at least Jessie presumed so)

Her jaw dropped slightly as she tilted her head, only to have her confirmation extinguished when the figure before her took a step forward, her own hand sliding off the bark as the look within her eyes began to neutralize with the look in Jessie's.

This was when the real shock began to kick in. Jessie's eyes widened to their extents.

It couldn't be her there; it just wasn't possible - it had to be a copy of some sort. It was this conclusion which had triggered off another thought within her mind, and it wasn't a pleasant one to say the least - quite the opposite actually.

No! That couldn't be her! She was Jessie, and Jessie was sure of it! The other one was just an illusion; one stupid illusion!

Nonetheless, Jessie barely felt convinced of this as she took yet another step back. If that was herself there, then who was she? With shaking arms, Jessie's hands tore through the air and up to her hair to make sure it was still there. Her hair was still the same; so she had to be herself. And, when her eyes came across her hands, she saw that they were the same as well. She was still herself obviously. There was no way around it. She couldn't look like herself and not be herself, could she? Or was it all just an illusion? Like when she had imagined Woody there when his body had been nothing more than a convincing hologram? It was this thought which triggered the feelings of unsettlement right through her body. What if her hunches were correct after all? What if 'she', herself, was the illusion?

This thought horrified her completely. No - there was no way she was an illusion. She was real; she had to be. She could feel; she could touch; she could breathe; and, ultimately, she could sense pain. How could she not be real?

With her breath catching in her throat like a clogging pipe, Jessie took another step back just as the copy before her took a step forward. There was no mistaking the fact that the copy was exact - even the very last detail on her eyebrows was exact; as well as the clothing on her artificial body - and this continued to shock Jessie as she slowly made her way backwards, and towards the bark of yet another tree. The sound of the snapping twigs was distinctive as the air softly blew against her face. She couldn't ever remember feeling so exhausted; almost as though the ripping pain she had felt the night before had drained all her energy away from her body over a sustained period of time. And this was shown by the way she made no effort to correct her path as she backed herself up against the firm textured bark.  
Jessie's mind leapt again and, before she could comprehend what was really happening, the copy was right before her and had been unable to force back a gasp as her natural instincts began to kick in.

Attempting to thrust herself away from the copy in front of her, Jessie was soon bewildered to find out that she was rooted to the spot - she couldn't move. Allowing her eyes to widen to their extent, Jessie forced all of her effort into a single action, only to then realize that there was no point in making the effort in the slightest; no matter what she tried to do, she just couldn't move. She almost felt as though the system within her nerves had collapsed completely as she tried to struggle against the metaphorical bonds around her body. She couldn't move whatsoever as she stared right through herself; it was an impossibility actually.

Nonetheless, as Jessie continued to gape at the figure before her, something definitely struck her at that moment, and she could tell that it had been due to the copy; something was being sent out to her mind and, even though the feeling had been brought on suddenly, she was able to read it -

_'The looks within the artificial eyes were ominous as he stepped forward, with the hilt of the dagger clenched firmly within his hands as he did so. The smirk upon his lips was ghastly - unnatural - as he meekly gazed at the girl before him in a mere sense of curiosity. How much time would it take for her to lose her mind - literally lose it - completely? This was a question the working conscience within the teenager's head asked himself as he lifted his left hand to show Jessica Jane the glittery metal of the sacred dagger._

_Jessie couldn't force back a gasp as she tried to struggle against the everlasting bonds that kept her bound against the stone pillar behind her back and her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the blade. She had seen it before._

_It was the one which had scarred her wrists in the visions…'_

Jessie barely took any notice of this, however, as the focus of her attention snapped back to the figure before her. There was a clear resemblance between the present time and the vision nonetheless. However, Jessie had been unable to look this closely into the matters as she gaped at herself in a sense of pure horror.

This shouldn't have been happening, and Jessie knew this - this should NEVER happen; she should never have to face herself in such a way as she did now. Nonetheless, as the horror began to kick into her nerves, Jessie found herself overlooking this fact as she tried to struggle against the bonds which just wouldn't give in. By this point, the figure was no more than a meter away, and Jessie could now feel her heart race against her chest as the level of the anxiousness rose within her body.

It was the eyes that struck Jessie the most though. They were definitely her eyes - completely exact actually - but there was still something unnatural about them that seemed to hit Jessie like a knife to the heart and this was what sent the unmistakable sense of curiosity running through her nerves as she tilted her head to the left. And she came to the realization that she actually could move anything other than her limbs after all.

The eyes of the copy were mesmerizing, and Jessie soon found herself lost in the fluent core of them as she found her own comprehensible thoughts flood out of her ears like steam in a massive enrage of rushing torrents -

'His eyes seemed to drill into the very core of her conscience as she felt her heart come to an abrupt halt in her chest. The expression within his eyes had slipped away from ominous, and had drifted towards a presumable sense of curiosity - one sense of which seemed to engulf Jessie senses like an abyss as her mind began to slide off the edge.

And this curiosity was intoxicating as the blade slid up the crevice of reality around them and towards the flesh of Jessica Jane's neck…'

The copy brushed her fingertips against Jessie's neck, and Jessie found her senses fluttering madly as the air in her throat began to cut itself off, sending the ominous shiver down her spine in the process as her eyes locked onto hers again.

It was a mirrored copy of herself! One twisted mirror. That was all it was. There was no 'second' Jessie in this world; there was one, and this was just a stupid illusion that Jessie had allowed to creep into her system like the unwanted plague. It was nothing more than that. There couldn't be two Jessie's there. That would be impossible.

And Jessie was right; it was just an illusion. But this didn't mean that there couldn't be two Jessie's within a limited period of time; quite the opposite to speak the truth. Nonetheless, the truth could not be heard within the ears of Jessica Jane as the copy leant down so that her head was hunched directly above Jessie's shoulders.

With the essence of the decent overwhelming the illusion completely, the 'other' Jessie spoke up.

"Love can form many things." She began, clogging Jessie's throat up unnaturally as the words began to sink in. "From bonds to life. But the line's never straight. You will kill yourself because of it."

Under normal circumstances, Jessie would have felt her heart sink into her chest like stone through glass; but something kept her from doing so at the moment as her past self continued on.

"But the Bad Magic can straighten the line up; but this can be dangerous at times. Bad Magic can form both bonds and life."

With that said, the copy placed a hand on Jessie's stomach and Jessie felt something flutter there. She could hear what was being said, but she found it difficult to make sense of the words.

'Love can form many things'… What on Earth did this mean? And how would this affect Jessie in the slightest? Sure, she loved herself…and Woody of course (but both for entirely different reasons). But this wouldn't affect either of them would it?

"But the Fates will kill you if they find out, but they will only find you with a strong scent to detect. And a sense of knowledge strengthens the scent. But, once he finds out, then he's not going to stop himself. And you know this Jessie; I know you do."

Even the way she called her Jessie struck the teenager as odd. Was this natural? Or was she just being paranoid? Jessica Jane really couldn't tell.

"Once he's succeeded, you will both be left at risk. If you find out, then the Fates will eventually track you down. And they do not stop; you know this as well."

Did she? Did Jessie really understand what the Fates were? Or was she hallucinating here?

Jessie wanted to speak up - she wanted to speak up so bad - but something kept her from doing so as the copy spoke up again.

"And the only way to stop them from hurting you is to know nothing; but you already possess the knowledge that can get you killed. Soon enough though, you will know nothing. And only the bond between you both will be able to keep it that way."

Jessie didn't understand any of this. What on Earth was the copy on about?

"You may not understand any of this for the moment, and it'd be best if you don't." The figure sighed, but it was still obvious that she was forcing something away - but she did her best to block this out as she prepared herself for what was to be said next. The soul inside the copy knew what to do now. She didn't know how and she didn't know why; but she knew what to do. "I know you don't want to die Jess. I really do. But it's going to happen; there's no way around it."

For one reason or another, the tiredness began to overwhelm Jessie's senses completely, but she did her best to force this away for the moment as her mind began to skip over further details.

Sighing again, Zaya Hay spoke up:

"Just remember this: Love can form many things, but the Bad Magic can form anything…"

With that said, the copy shook her head and gazed at Jessie in a sense of confusion for a few moments, before her eyes narrowed.

Drawing her hand back towards her own body, Katrielle Hay had been unable to force back a devilish snarl as she cut off Jessie's oxygen supply completely, sending the body to the floor with a satisfying gasp as the her very own plan set itself into action.

Jessica Jane's world went black from here.

A/N This was a very interesting chapter to write out I must say. But I am quite depressed to announce that there will probably be four to five chapters left of this story to go before the fic's concluded. Nonetheless, I do have two other Woody/Jessie fics that I plan to have on the sight soon. So, I'm rather looking forward to writing those, although I don't think it'd compare to how much I've loved writing this story. But we'll just have to see.

Well, feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	103. The Bad Magic

Chapter 103

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :)

Ben B: Thanks. I'm glad you do!

Anne: Thanks! I love Woody and Jessie together too!

A/N

By the time the form of Jessica Jane had caught up with her older counterpart, Woodrow Pride had taken barely any notice of her abrupt disappearance in the slightest. And, when she eventually joined his side, he merely continued to stride forward, through the ever growing masses of roots and vegetation which made up the forest around them.

He never noticed actually and it would always lead to the best if he didn't, especially given the fact that her form was no more than a mere illusion that had been used to pull the boy away from reality and towards a certain perish he would never be able to avoid - no matter what he tried.

Following in his footsteps, they continued on their path as the day began to fall by, with Woody still completely oblivious to the obvious facts as he carried on forward.

Eventually enough though, he began to feel the aching pain overwhelm the back of his head, and this sudden sensation struck him as odd. Nevertheless, he did his best to ignore this as he continued on through the forest. But he just couldn't bring himself anywhere as the pain morphed into something bigger.

And then his mind began to leap -

_'Woody could only gape at Jessica Jane in pure horror as she dived at him - the looks in her eyes bewitching as the expression upon her features stiffened - and firmly wrapped her hands around her neck with as much ferocity as a hungry predator in the middle of a convention. The very touch seemed to burn against his skin like hot daggers as these words rang through his head like a scalding repellent._

_'She loved you Pride; she loved you so much...and you just left her to die'_

_Having no idea in the world over what the voice was on about,, he could only allow his consciousness to drift towards the state of emptiness as the words continued to pave their way into his mind. It didn't take long for him to realize that her hands actually were burning against his skin as she continued to strangle him; but there was nothing he could do about it - not now; it was far too late…_

_And that clear, crazed look within her dark eyes remained as fierce as ever as Woody's consciousness began to slip away into nothing._

_The realization only seemed to strike him just before he slipped away from the verge of reality and right over the edge - the dreadful aspects seemingly acting like the cold blade of a dagger that had been thrust through his heart before he even had the chance to react._

_Jessie wasn't here; she was dead. Only Katrielle Hay was here - and she was prepared to kill…'_

With his eyes snapping open, Woody felt his mind jumping forward again and, before he could even comprehend what he had seen in the vision, he was in a different area of the forest than he had been in before. And he could tell this by the texture of the area around him: The trees were taller and the overhanging shadows were darker and the amount of vegetation was beginning to die down slightly, giving off the impression that they were soon about to enter a clearing within the forest - but Woody had been unable to notice this as his mind continued leaping milestones.

And the next thing he saw was one thing that still continued to creep through his mind even to this point…

'_The Time was continuously ticking away - and there wasn't much more of it left. Soon enough, the kill would be final - she would take her own life and they would both be left at the mercy of the Fates._

_Nevertheless, Woodrow Pride had been unable to pick this message as he subconsciously pulled her closer._

_He was completely oblivious to the matter actually; he could barely even remember how, or why, he was in this position in the first place. But this didn't seem to matter in the slightest as he gently stroked her back. He didn't even remember why he hadn't been there to begin with, never mind anything else._

_"I'm so sorry..." Woody murmured as he inhaled deeply, his world seeming to collapse in on him like a broken mantle as he did so. "I should have been there Jess."_

_With a moment of utter silence hanging between the two of them like a barrier between two countries that wished to have nothing to do with each other whatsoever, she spoke up for the first time in a while - her voice breaking like shattered glass, as though she hadn't gotten used to the refurnished ability by this point, in the process as she did so._

_"They hurt me Woody because of 'her'" Jessie stammered as she struggled to contain her breath._

_These very words seemed to settle down on Woody's heart like a hammer on ice. She had been hurt, and he had done nothing in the slightest to ensure that she was kept safe - and this fact acted like a repellent to the heart as he felt the strings of guilt twist within his body. This was HIS fault - and nothing would ever change this fact; he was sure of it.;_

_"They attacked me because of what she did." Jessie continued, her voice cracking as her throat caved in on itself._

_By this point, Woody was about ready to snap the neck of whoever had hurt her. The very anger that rose within him seemed to obliterate his inner spirit down into nothing more than ice._

_He wanted to kill them; and he was sure of this._

_"Who?"_

_She took a deep breath before the answer slipped from her lips; almost as though she was trying to brace herself for the events of which would inevitably follow. But something dimmed within her eyes as she did so..._

_"The Fates..." She answered, before adding the Deathly aspect. "They killed me Woody. They killed me because of her."_

_It should've finished there - his world should've turned black - and Woodrow Pride knew this. Nonetheless, the world around him had been taken over by a force that felt the need to send him a message. And this force wouldn't give up until he was perched upon the receiving end._

_Soon enough, he was left staring right through the eyes of the copy._

_"And they'll kill us both if we know too much." She added, her voice distant as she murmured these very words and, at that moment, Woody was aware of the fact that she was no longer herself - it was someone else; and Woody knew it. "And we already do."_

_Woodrow Pride knew exactly what she meant by this. But he didn't understand how any of it was relevant though. He hadn't seen anything he shouldn't have, had he? Woody had no idea._

_"Remember these words," She told him softly, her voice as gentle as the soft breeze of the winds as the words drifted through his ears. "Love can form many things, but the Bad Magic can form anything…"_

_Wait… What on Earth was she on about? And, ultimately, was it of any real relevance? Or was he just being paranoid? Woody asked himself this as his mind began to reel over the words. Something within him wanted to ask her what she meant - but something else kept him from doing so…_

_"Love can form life." She continued on briefly. "But the line of life is never straight, and the Bad Magic can straighten it up - but the Fates will kill you if they find out what you've done. And they never stop. "_

_She paused for a few moments to take a deep breath, before lifting her head to gaze into his eyes with her lips now dangerously close to his._

_It was then that a sudden thought struck Woody: What did she mean by 'The line of life is never straight'? Was there even a line within life? And, if so, then what did it mean? These were the questions that ran through his mind as he tried to speak up. Nevertheless, something kept him from speaking up - something that needed him to hear what it said - as his grip on the girl within his arms loosened._

_Nonetheless, the copy seemed to know what Woody had been wondering at that time; so she continued on._

_"Love can form bonds and life. And the Bad Magic can form anything - and it straightens the line of life. But anything can happen when they're both involved; and she'll eventually kill herself because of it."_

_There were so many questions running through his mind at this moment; but he still couldn't say anything. So there was nothing he could do as she spoke up again._

_"But once you find out, then you won't stop yourself and that's when you enter the danger zone. You'll know nothing after that and that would be the only way to keep you two safe. But the knowledge will come back if you feel yourself in exile and the Fates will still be there to haunt you down."_

_It was all beginning to slowly sink in, and Woody could feel the tension rise - The Scent was becoming stronger._

_"Only the bond between you both can keep you safe." She added, before sighing. "And I'm sorry to tell you this Woody; but she's going to die. And there's nothing we can do about it."_

_Woody felt his heart drop at this as his senses began to morph into something he couldn't quite make out. Was it natural? He had no idea whatsoever. _

_"I'm sorry Woody…" She murmured softly, beginning to close the distance between them. "I really am…"_

_Then, before Woody could do anything against the matter, the copy allowed the years of longing affection to overwhelm her senses completely and she found herself closing the distance between them completely._

_The world shattered into a thousand lost pieces when her lips touched his…'_

Woody pressed his hand to his forehead, his mind raw as he tried to make sense of what he had just seen - but the recollection seemed faint.

And his mind leapt again. Before he even knew it, he was in a clearing within the forest and his eyebrows arched. How on Earth did he get here?

Nonetheless, as his eyes came across the stone pillars, which were all aligned in a circle, he sensed something strangely familiar about the area around him. But this sense was distant and out of his reach.

However, his eyes eventually widened when he caught sight of the body across from him and he felt his heart collapse in his chest as the shock hit him like a dagger through ice.

Snapping himself around, he saw her there - right behind him - but something struck him as odd as his breath caught in his throat. Her hand was directly in line with his throat, and she was turning it around with the look within her eyes as intent as ever.

For a moment - that one, single moment - Woody found himself completely absorbed by her essential gaze as his heart froze within its tracks.

As she drew her hand back towards her chest, cutting Woody's supply of oxygen off completely, he automatically fell, unconscious, onto the ground below.

And then Woodrow Pride's world went black…


	104. The Everlasting Night

Chapter 104

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :) A/N

By the time Woody Pride opened his eyes, the sun was already beginning to set and his vision was left blurred for a few moments as his conscience began to pick up the details.

The last thing he could remember was the feeling of pure exhaustion overwhelming his every nerves as his air way cut itself off before feeling the sense of emptiness ring through his face as the copy drew the features away from his body like a brander through ice. But this had happened around midday, and now it the evening was dying into the night like the crevice of saturation against the forges of the artificial. When his senses began to awaken to the area around him, Woody could only wonder how long he had really out for.

However, Woody's eyes then snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position, only to come to the realization of the fact that he was no longer a human and that the human 'Woody' was maybe five yards away standing right before a petrified girl who couldn't have been more than seventeen years of age with a dagger clenched firmly within his hands.

His eyes widened as he tried to thrust himself away - nevertheless, he simply couldn't.

"J-Jessie!" He called out as he tried to break free of the metaphorical bonds around his body - to no avail of course; they wouldn't give in.

Nonetheless, he had been unable to notice the glinting ring on the ground, meters away from his body, as his nerves began to fill with absolute terror and he had been unable to realize just how close the souls were to finally crossing the hallway as their inner power grew in strength…

()()()()

Jessica Jane barely understood how she arrived to be in this position in the first place and she was left completely confused for a few moments as the chill of the stone pillar radiated through her clothing and up her back like a soothing fire.

Her mind was numb as her sight began to morph into a picture she had the chance of making out. Soon enough though, she was faced with something she really didn't want to be faced with - and this was something her conscience mind had faced only moments before. This fact alone had been enough to burn her mind like a repellent as she forced back a gasp. She still had no idea how she was even in this position in the first place, but this didn't stop her senses from freezing completely as the realization began to kick into her nerves like a bulldozer.

The looks within the artificial eyes were ominous as he stepped forward, with the hilt of the dagger clenched firmly within his hands as he did so. The smirk upon his lips was ghastly - unnatural - as he meekly gazed at the girl before him in a mere sense of curiosity. How much time would it take for her to lose her mind - literally lose it - completely? This was a question the working conscience within the teenager's head asked himself as he lifted his left hand to show Jessica Jane the glittery metal of the sacred dagger.

Jessie couldn't force back a gasp as she tried to struggle against the everlasting bonds that kept her bound against the stone pillar behind her back and her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the blade. She had seen it before.

It was the one which had scarred her wrists in the visions…

Jessie shook her head in pure shock as the visions began to settle themselves upon her conscience for the first time she could ever recall. They were actually beginning to make sense now - they had actually been set to happen.

But, if they were real…then… She couldn't even bring herself over these thoughts as it all settled upon her mind like a rock through weak framed glass. No - that wasn't Woody; it was Katrielle. And it had been her from the start. Everything that happened to Jessie in her life had been due to Katrielle actions and Jessie seemed to know this better than anything else as the copy prepared itself for the exchange. Jessie didn't know why she knew this, but it was just a natural sense which had overwhelmed her completely at this moment and it wasn't one which could be sent away easily.

Feeling her heart drop within her tracks, Jessie had been unable to notice the blank host on the ground below them (its face completely featureless as far as Jessie would be able to tell if she had noticed it) as she gazed further into the eyes in which had once belonged to Woodrow Pride - someone she had once known all so well…

And her mind leapt again.

()()()()

The next thing Sheriff Woody knew, the copy had pressed the blade against Jessica Jane's neck and he gasped at the sight; the way she just seemed to stand there, petrified, as the events continued on against her will shattered his heart into a million pieces as he struggled against the same force himself.

He had no idea how he had even found himself in this position to begin with, but an understanding, which would suggest why this was all happening to him in the first place, began to dawn upon the back of his mind like an anchor as his mind made sense of it all. He didn't know how he knew this - an unnatural source sending him the message maybe? - but this didn't seem to bother him as his mind continued to reel.

She was after their bodies, and that was all there really was to it. She needed the bodies to use as a disguise against the force she really wanted to avoid and, ironically, this was exactly the same force Jessie and Woody both wanted to avoid - The Fates.

And Woody and Jessie knew too much for their liking - that was what the copy in the vision had tried to warn them before; and Woody now knew this. And thus was exactly why Jessie would do what she did next - it had all been building up to it.

Feeling his metaphorical heart race against his chest, Woody fought unsuccessfully against the bonds which kept him bound in his position. But this wouldn't work - it'd never work…

()()()()

Katrielle Hay now had everything she needed. She had stolen the essence from the boy's soul only moments before, and she had the blood of the girl at her fingertips, having grazed the skin of her neck with the sharp blade only a few seconds before.

She didn't have to do much now; she only had to call the atoms of the soul over and transfer her own soul into the girls body and, once that's happened, then she only needed to trap the souls off and then that'd be it.

Nonetheless, she had been unable to realize just how close the other souls had been to escaping the prison as she called her husbands soul over.

And now the process was seconds away from being complete.

Closing her eyes, she called the atoms of his soul over as she drifted over to the girl…

()()()()

The transfer didn't work, and this was made obvious by the way his host broke down completely into nothing more than a trail of dust which had already been swept away; and this left Katrielle Hay furious.

Nevertheless, by the time this had happened, Jessie was already fighting the battle of her life

The pain of which ran through her head at this very moment was simply unbearable; being even worse than the time the voice had spoken up within her mind for one of the very first times.

It was the pain that shattered against the insides of her skulls like a ping-pong ball in a metallic museum - There was no end to it whatsoever; and she knew this fact well enough. In fact, the pain was one of the only things she allowed her mind to comprehend as she reeled forward out of absolute pain, clutching the sides of her head in the process.

The cut on her neck stung like crazy, and this was only another aspect to add on to her toll of ultimate pain during these vital moments. She had to do this, and she knew it: It was what she had been preparing for all of this time. Even if she didn't realize that she had been doing so in the process. It was everything her mind had been set out to do for the past few days: Her Battle.

'It' was inside her. She could pick out this much. But there was something else within her as well, trying to fight off the parasite from raiding her bodily functions completely.

Did she even know? This was what Jessie wondered as her eyes shot open to the dim world of which seemed to fade against each other like a mirage that had been unsuccessfully merged together like a set of wolves lost in a theme park - completely unexpected, but still possessed the potential to be the cause of really bad - terrible - things; and this would NEVER seize the capability of bringing anything decent down to the Earth in the slightest.

Did she even know? This was a question of which would always remain unanswered; since Jessica Jane was set to die before she even had the chance to find out in the first place.

Fate never held any mercy against those who needed to be ploughed down in order to get to the rogue in time; and this was a fact that should be known.

And Katrielle Hay was no controller of Fate; nor would the 'Fates' have even helped, if the need arises, in the first place. 'Fate' wasn't here to be any saviour to man kind. In fact, they couldn't care less. Nonetheless, they still had a job to complete, and they didn't care what it took to execute the job either. If half the world's population needed to choke to Death in their own lungs, then so be it.

So the 'Fates' did not help in the slightest as Jessie struggled to contain the parasite from gaining power over her soul completely. This would be the last thing that Jessie ever needed.

By the time Jessica Jane looked up, the dagger was clearly within the line of her sight. And, for a few Deathly moments, she had no idea what to do with it as she forced the screams of complete agony away - they would be of no use at the moment, especially if they were BOTH trying to take over.

For a few moments, the mental blockage had taken full control and Jessica Jane had no idea what she could do to pursue the Fate she was destined to follow, and this was until the blade of the dagger glistened below her.

And it was then, just then, that she had been struck with the full knowledge of what she was to do. The words were literally telling her what she had to do…

'The line's never straight. You will kill yourself because of it.'

In a desperate attempt to avoid the inevitable, she threw herself forward, nearing herself to the blade of the dagger in the process - she only had one chance; and she knew this fact fully well. In fact, it was hard for it NOT to remain clear as she fumbled for the hilt of the dagger with her hands, bracing herself for the pain of which was bound to come, ignoring the cries that desperately ran through her ears in the process. She couldn't be caught up in it now. He was cursed within his host; it was only her who possessed the chance of losing everything in this situation. Zaya Hay: She was losing something, but she never had enough to begin with. But Jessie had, she had possessed everything she needed; nonetheless, unfortunately for her, she hadn't recognized the fact soon enough.

'Love can form many things, but the Bad Magic can form anything…'

Shaking her head, Jessie did her best to clear these words out of her head. Nevertheless, she knew exactly who she was doing this for - it was all clear now. And it wasn't just for him; it was also for what had once been herself…

She may have even avoided the whole dilemma, from start to finish, if she had realized this soon enough. She could have avoided the inevitable and conquered the impossible if she had been able to take action faster. But even these hopes seemed too far for her conscience to reach as she gripped the end of the knife with as much force as she possibly could during these moments. It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway. Mrs Hay would have found another way around the ordeal and she still would have ended up in the same position as she was now - On the Verge of Suicide.

As she glanced down at her wrist, it was easy for her to see the mark. The one mark she had been bracing herself for. She could see it - but still had full knowledge of the fact that it still wasn't really there in the first place.

Darting to her feet, she braced herself for the inevitable pain that was bound to come as she clenched her eyes shut - as if this would be the only way to decrease the pain to a minimal extent (one she could withstand of course).

But Life never seemed to give off any favours when it came to Jessica Jane; it had always been this way and she knew it, as well as the fact that there was a reason behind her unsupported life,

Nonetheless, there was nothing she could do against the matter in the slightest as she drew the blade against the mark; the reason for the mark seeming to leap for her throat in the process. It was all becoming clear: Why she had to do this; what she had even been bracing herself for; and, ultimately, who she was doing this for.

She tried not to accept any knowledge of the hunting fact as her cries of desperate agony rang out into the dim light around her.

Even this did nothing; it was still there. And, as Woody watched her in pure shock (having not been able to use his voice to speak up) as it all became clear within the back of her mind.

'Only the bond between you both will be able to keep it that way.'

She could feel something there - oh she could definitely feel it there! It sunk down on her then. It was the line between the Black Magic and the Love. How had she noticed this before?

Jessica Jane inhaled deeply as she tried to force the forces within her to an absolute halt - the pain was simply too much to bear - bracing herself for the pain of the impact, of which was certainly sure to follow, in the process. She knew that she may just possibly kill herself in the process - no, wait. She WOULD kill herself; it was inevitable - but she also knew that there were prices you had to pay in order for everything to turn out for the best. And for this to happen, you had to kill the parasite which acted as the major threat in order to make sure that they NEVER came back again. But this was only one of the things Jessie had to be sure of in order to make sure that the parasite was gone and dusted for good; she also had to trap the soul.

And she knew exactly how this could happen. However, first of all, she had to use all of her mental power - what she had left - in order to urge them forward, through the barriers of the world that had trapped them for what seemed to be an eternity to the eyes of the youth. And, once she did this, then she would have to chance to lock the soul of Katrielle Hay up for good.

Lifting the dagger far above her head as she ignored the pain of which soared through her left wrist during these moments, Jessie closed her eyes softly; she could only hope that she wasn't going to kill the soul she did not want to kill. It would break her heart (even in the after life), if she killed the innocent in all of this.

'Hide!' Jessie mentally urged, her mind leaping over the words in the process as she felt her heart freeze within its tracks, her stomach cringing unnaturally as she braced herself for the kill - Black Magic maybe? She wasn't so sure.

Five...four...

"Jessie, don't!"

The voice seemed to belong to no-one as she continued to count down.

Three...two...

"Jessie!"

She continued to ignore this voice as the count-down neared its end.

One...

"No!"

The dagger broke the boundary, and her cries rolled off into the everlasting night -


	105. The Power

Chapter 105

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :)

To get in the same mood as I had been whilst writing this chapter (hopefully), I suggest you listen to 'War' by 'Poets of the Fall'. A/N

The Sheriff doll was beyond speechless at the moment - he was utterly terrified.

With his eyes wide in pure horror and with the bonds as firm as ever around his body, he could only gape in Jessie's direction with a sense of terror etched across his face like chalk as his heart shattered into a million pieces. It was all still clear within his mind: The look on her face as she lifted the blade above her head; the way she had mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before adding 'I don't want to go', a few moments before remained fresh within his mind (even if he had the slight feeling that Jessie maybe didn't have the original intention to mouth off these words as the looks within her eyes intensified into something darker); the look perched upon her features as the task became clear; and the screams which had escaped the burrows of her lungs as the blade of the dagger broke through her chest and led her towards a Fate she'd never be able to avoid - Death itself…

This all rolled, fresh, within his mind and it unnerved him to an extent he could barely even bring himself to manage; he could barely even understand why this had happened in the slightest. From everything he could pick out, Jessie had been fighting her off but… Well, one thing led to another and Jessie did this to herself.

If Woody hadn't seen her murmur those words, then he wouldn't have believed it all with his own eyes and he knew he wouldn't have. Nonetheless, Woody had barely been able to notice the ring on the ground a few meters away from his body until the steel ring began to glow an unnatural shade of green and this was what caught his attention in the end. The first thought to strike him was whether the ring should appear like that - shouldn't it be a different colour? - nevertheless, as his eyebrows began to arch for those few moments (seemingly forgetting about Jessie for that spilt second as he gazed towards the prison which contained two of the only souls whom could help him at the moment) as the glow grew more intense. Soon enough, a shadowy mist began to surround the silver jewel like a weightless anchor and the world of Sheriff Woody went blank for a few moments as the mist suddenly expanded in an abrupt explosion. This had all taken place only a few seconds after the blade tore through her chest, sending off the few first droplets of blood down the blade and onto her hands in the process as she dropped to her knees with a painful wince and, as the spirits (which had once been within her only a few seconds before) were sent away, the recently escaped souls had been quick to surround the parasite in the way an angry pack of wolves would stalk their afternoon meal.

If the natural power of the prison hadn't had its impact upon the souls of Peter and Pertranda Mason after the years they spent locked up, then they wouldn't have stood a chance against Katrielle Hay as they forced her into the steely barriers of the prison. Nevertheless, they had been trapped for long enough, gaining the power of perseverance along the way, to be able to (together) out power a soul who was weaker than ever if they had to. And they had to now. If they had to use her own tricks against her, then so be it.

As Jessie's hands began to shake vigorously, she was in as much pain as she had ever felt in her life. If she had thought the Fates were painful enough, or the mental strain she had felt when her own voice tried to speak up, then she was horribly mistaken. The sacred blade in her chest was far more painful than any of these - one pain that she should never have to face - put together. It almost felt like her soul was ripping itself apart as she knelt there, with her hands trembling like crazy as the cold air forced her lips into a drumming motion, with the blade within her chest, scalding her inner strength like a brander as she felt her senses fade away. The pain had been sudden, but it was intoxicating without the shadow of a doubt and it was one pain she really couldn't handle anymore. If she had once thought that the years of her life had given her a sense of inner power, then she was highly mistaken. There was no such thing as a sense of 'Inner Power' in the situation she was facing and, if she had ever possessed the smallest urge within her life, then it surely must have been obliterated into nothing more than ashes by this point - just like the featureless body which had once belonged to Woodrow Pride only moments before.

As the souls began to lock the parasite up within the prison however, she could only look up towards the Sheriff doll before her (who, at the moment, seemed as big as the speck of dust against a mountain) and murmur these words:

"I'm sorry." She stammered, her voice coming out as no more than a mere whimper as her eyes caught his. She wondered whether his bonds had been broken yet as she placed one hand on the hilt of the dagger.

With his eyes widening, he could only shift his gaze from the ring and towards her before gaping at her in a sense of pure horror. He knew what she was about to do and he knew she didn't want to go; but her next action could kill her and, having a weak soul as she did, it did.

"Jessie! No!" Woody exclaimed as loud as his voice box could as he tore through the weak bonds around his body. She couldn't be doing this! Not after everything they had been forced through,  
Nevertheless, Jessie only closed her eyes softly as she did her best to block his voice from reaching her comprehension. She knew why this had to happen now: They both knew things they shouldn't and, together, the scent was strong enough to get themselves hurt. But, if there was only one of them, then the chances were likely that the Fates would just overlook them completely.

The last words to ring through her mind were these:

'Only the bond between you both will be able to keep it that way.'

As Jessica Jane braced herself, she could only wonder whether she had been able to hide quickly enough and could only hope that she had.

The Sheriff could only watch in absolute horror as Jessica Jane withdrew the knife from her upper chest, gasping in pain as she did so, and, quickly enough, the pain began to overtake her nerves as her world became black.

With the dagger falling, limp, upon the ground below, Woody's fears were portrayed right before him as her body dropped to the ground slowly with her senses dead as the pain fluttered away; her own soul drifting away towards the inevitable Fate in the process.

"Jessie!" Woody screamed as he tore himself free from the bonds and rushed towards her limb body. The wound in her chest was far more than soaked with blood by now, and her hands were stained with the nectar of Satan, but Woody ignored this as he came to a halt directly before her body. The proportions were uneven and, given the fact that a human was almost six times the height of a rag doll, there wasn't much Woody could do at all as he dropped to his knees in despair. His jaw was open and his eyes were wide in horror as he gaped at the sight before him. She was on her side and the dirt stained her skin in an unnatural manner, with the blood oozing out of the wound like a simmer as the body lay, lifeless, on the ground.

There was no question over the matter - there was no way she could've survived that. And this very thought attacked Woody's nerves like a bullet to the heart as he reeled over in absolute distraught. No! This couldn't be happening! Not now.

'Oh God, please! No!' Woody mentally yelled towards the heavens as he buried his head in his hands. If it had been possible, then the fluid within his eyes would have been draining out by the second as the realization began to kick in like a brander through ice.

"Jessie, no!" He exclaimed as the spirits of the children drifted towards the only available host - the one that the Sheriff had just so happened been able to ignore for the time being - they came across, his hands sliding down his face as his jaw trembled vigorously. "N-no!"

It took no genius to come across the final conclusion - the one which Woody had 'NEVER' wanted to meet. It was all too clear to him; all too freakin' clear. And the obvious fact shattered his heart into even smaller pieces.

"J-Jessie…" He murmured sadly as the full realization settled upon his soul like the very dagger Jessie had used to pierce her chest. Upon first instinct, Woody would have found himself trying to shake away any life Jessie had left within her body in a desperate attempt to finally conclude his suspicions. Nonetheless, in his position as a toy and due to the fact that Woody knew the answer was definite, this was not something he did.

Feeling his eyes heating up unnaturally, it was one of those moments where Woody wished toys had the ability to cry - one ability Jessie had wished she could've had within the body of a toy only a week or so before - and there was still nothing he could do to produce real tears as he felt the sense of despair overwhelm his nerves like a tornado. She was gone; and Woody knew this fully well as he knelt there, barely able to do anything other than stare at the body before him in a sense of pure horror as his nerves froze over. The shock of the situation was almost too much for him to bear - she couldn't really be gone, could she?

And for those few moments - just for a few moments - the confusion slipped into his comprehensible thoughts and he found his mind reeling. Nevertheless, his fears were concluded as the words from the visions ran through his head:

'She'll eventually kill herself because of it.'

And this confirmed everything as his world shattered around him, the very words drawing him away from his brief sense of withdrawal like a magnet as he sensed the atoms of her soul drifting away like the wind itself, dragging along a part of his soul with it as the vigorous force tore his soul up into a thousand pieces. No - there was no way this could be happening.

Nevertheless, he could only gape at her in pure horror as his heart sunk within his chest. There was no question against the fact - she was gone… And she wasn't coming back.

"Jessie…" He murmured uselessly as his hands plopped half-heartedly onto the forest floor below. He couldn't believe any of this. How did he lose everything so quickly? She had been right there a few moments before - too far from his reach, yes; but she had still been there - and now she was just…gone. She had been taken away within a matter of seconds and there was no denying this fact. If the Sheriff had been a little more positive about this situation, then he may have convinced himself (due to the benefit of the doubt) that Jessie had been transferred into a new host again. But he couldn't bring himself to do so when the overlying truth was just so obvious.

She was Dead. And he had lost everything.

Feeling the memories of every strong moment between them both rush through his mind at a speed he had hardly been able to comprehend, Woody's whole body reeled forward as he cupped his hands over his eyes and he literally felt as though a part of him had been ripped out of him as he tried to force himself not to choke on the sobs which he knew would never arrive.

He had been unable to notice any difference in the atmosphere as the form perched itself beside him. And it continued in this way until the souls spoke up.

"There's no point living in the past Woody." The voice, definitely too high for an adult, began. "It's not going to help either of you."

If Woody hadn't been lost in his own sense of utter distraught, then he may have been shocked to hear these words. Nonetheless, he only turned his head to the side in order to face the host beside him.

And he was faced with the face he hadn't seen for nine years. But it was different, almost as though the features upon it were halfway morphed between the one of a young boy and the one of a young girl; this struck Woody as odd. He knew who the souls had belonged to almost instantly as the recollection came streaming back. Nonetheless, he ignored the deformation of the host beside him as he brought himself to ask this question:

"I-is she…" He began to murmur, before finding himself unable to complete his sentence.

However, they seemed to know what he would say next.

"Yes." They clarified, and Woody's head sunk lower towards the ground - how did his whole world turn upside down in the matter of a few seconds? "But you have to understand why she did this."

"I understand." Woody told them simply, and he did. Nonetheless, they were looking for more than this.

"You don't." They spoke up, before sighing and continuing. "The Fates are after you all. And you both already know too much for Nature's liking."

Woody believed he understood what they were talking about but, to be frank, it was hard to understand with the world rushing around him.

"And they will never give up until they have eliminated the problems." They told him. "And, together, your scent is stronger than ever. Woody… She did this to herself to weaken the scent and she did it for the both of you."

"Wait?" Woody suddenly interrupted. "What do you mean by 'both'?"

Woody looked into them for an answer. However, they only directed their gaze towards the ground and kept silent. Woody tried not to ponder over this thought as he sighed sadly, the whole within his heart as strong as ever as his thoughts drifted uselessly.

"She didn't want to go…" Woody murmured slowly as his gaze drifted back towards her lifeless body. Barely able to stand the sight of her anymore, his gaze dropped. But this was when a sudden idea occurred. He was in the body of a toy; and Jessie was in the one of a human. Where was her other body? "Can we bring her back?"

Woody knew the idea was certainly out of reach; but he was willing to do anything to bring her back.

"It could happen. The power of the ring could be taken advantage of to bring the atoms of her soul back. But the power can destroy your mind and, even if you do come out of it alive, the chances are likely that your mind will be wiped clean."

Woody sighed again, before the ring came into his line of vision. Suddenly knowing what to do, he scrambled over to it.

The eyebrows of the form beside him arched.

"But the scent will be stronger." They told him simply.

But the Sheriff was far too determined.

"Not if we can't remember anything." Woody answered, knowing that he had the chance of bringing them back as well - the both of them.

"But-"

"Look." He began firmly, his voice on the verge of breaking. "She didn't want to go."

Both Peter and Pertranda knew he had a chance.

So there was nothing they could do as Woody took the ring in both hands and allowed his inner power to flow.

'Only the bond between you both can keep it that way…'

A/N The end is very near (the next chapter actually). And now we have Woody trying to bring her back. But will it work? And, if it does, will they even remember each other?

The next chapter may take me a few days to pull off. So be warned!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	106. Imagination

Chapter 106

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N I would like to thank those that have taken time to read, alert, favourite, or review this story so far. It means a lot :)

With a sigh escaping his lips, Andy Davis made his way into the Anderson's garden, clutching the donations box within his hands tightly as he did so.

The atmosphere around him was calm as he stepped through into the garden, seeming to settle his nerves softly as he inhaled deeply. He can go through with this. He wasn't going to use these toys to inspire his creativity anymore, so it wouldn't be fair to keep them away when they could make others happy.

As his eyes came across the group of toys in the garden, all huddled together, he then came to the realization that the child must have been inside at the moment. Nevertheless, when Ms Anderson caught sight of him she smiled before greeting:

"Hey Andy." She called, with the initial shock of seeing the boy she hadn't seen in a good few years beginning to die away as she did so.

"Hey." Andy greeted nervously as he began to make his way towards her.

"And I hear you're off to college."

"Yeah," Andy began to stammer. "Right now actually."

Ms Anderson smiled before asking:

"So, what brings you here?"

Andy stopped, dead, in his tracks as he tried to rack his mind for what he should be saying next. For some reason, it almost felt as though he had been given a new mind that he hadn't gotten used to yet, and this was one feeling he didn't particularly enjoy. Nevertheless, he smiled and held up the box in his hands.

"I've…er…got some toys here…" He told her before waiting for an answer.

Ms Anderson's expression brightened at the mention of this.

"Ah. That's a very nice gesture." She began, with her voice high in gratitude, before adding: "I'm sure Bonnie'll love 'em. She'll be outside in the moment; she just went inside for a drink.

"Uh… That's okay…" Andy murmured before setting the box down on the ground as an unnatural sensation ran through his nerves like a speeding bullet. The abnormal sense of curiosity seemed intoxicating as a sudden question ran through his mind.

Andy knew she worked at the day care - so she looked after kids a lot - but was the child really hers? All in all, Andy should've known that this question had been stupid. Nevertheless, he couldn't force the curiosity away as he asked the question.

"Is Bonnie yours?" As soon as Andy had muttered these words, he knew that he shouldn't have done. However, a similar sense of insecurity had taken over the older woman at this point as well; and she answered the question.

"Well…" She began slowly, blinking hard in an attempt to clear her rushing thoughts. "In a way."

Andy's eyebrows arched at this. However, before he could ask anything, she spoke up again:

"Well, she's my child obviously. But I and my husband don't believe in having kids of our own when there are so many whom need help." Ms Anderson knew she probably shouldn't be saying any of this, but she had been unable to stop herself as she continued: "You see, her biological father died a few hours before her birth and her mother… Well, she didn't last much longer either. Poor girl; she had only been your age when she passed away."

This thought unnerved Andy for a few short moments, but he eventually shook the feeling off.  
"But, as I said before, I and my husband love Bonnie as our own."

After another few moments, she shook her head.

"What on Earth am I saying?" She asked herself.

"It's all right…" Andy murmured, wondering whether he had just made the situation tens times worse than it ever should be or not.

With a smile, Ms Anderson then said:

"Bonnie will be coming down any moment now."

()()()()

Andy smiled at the sight.

Before him stood the toys he had grown so close to over the years, along with other toys which had always belonged to the girl, all with expressions of artificial joy upon their faces as they gazed in his direction. And Andy had given a majority of the toys to Bonnie only a few moments before.

Nonetheless, as Bonnie placed the toy she currently held to the ground, a sense of curiosity overwhelming her every sense as she scrambled over to the box. It didn't seem empty to her, and this feeling was made definite as she peeked over the rim of the box. A smile overtook her face as she beamed at the contents.

"My toys!" She exclaimed in joy when her eyes came over the contents.

With his eyebrows arching, Andy was left confused as he leaned over to see what she was on about, but he was only left even more puzzled when he saw what was inside the box.

"Huh? How did you two get in here?" He asked himself as he picked up both the Sheriff and the Cowgirl from inside the box. He honestly had no idea how they had even gotten in the box in the first place and, for a few moments, he had almost forgotten who they even were. He had been left shocked to be honest - but he simply shook the feeling off as he gaped at the two toys in a sense of interest.

When Bonnie reached for them, Andy withdrew his arms away from the girl and stared at her in a sense of pure shock as he held the two rag dolls to his chest - acting as a five year old in a way. But the look on her face at that moment almost broke his heart, and he sighed.

"Now, Woody…he means a lot to me." Andy began slowly, the corners of his lips sinking into a small frown as he did so. "And he's smart, brave and kind; like a Sheriff should be. But what makes him special is that he will never give up on you. Never - no matter what."

If it had been possible, the heart of the Cowgirl would've skipped a beat at these words. For some reason, these struck her as odd. But she knew they shouldn't have as she knew exactly how and where to compare these words to her life. Woody didn't give up on them, and he helped them through the mess they had lost themselves within. Nonetheless, she still felt as though it was for some other reason; but she couldn't place her finger on it for the life of her.

"And Jessie… Well, she's the best companion you'll ever come across, not to mention that she's the 'roughest, toughest' Cowgirl in the west. But she'll stick by your side no matter what, no matter what. And she's nice, kind and smart like the Sheriff."

Andy shifted his gaze towards the young girl before him and saw that she was gazing at him in a sense of keen interest as a wide smile overtook her face. The very sight made Andy smile.

"But the thing between them is that they make one of the best couples in the West." Andy continued enthusiastically as he brought the two of them together, side by side, slinging the Sheriff's arm over the Cowgirls shoulders in the process. "And, together, they keep the town safe day after day. And they won't give up on the people until the very end."

Bonnie's smile widened at this and Andy chuckled a small sigh before extending his hands towards the girl.

"You think you can handle them?"  
Nodding sheepishly, Andy passed the dolls into her hands and she hugged them to her chest.

Nevertheless, as she did so, the recollection of the day streamed back - but this would never be heard…

_'The continuous beeps from the machine beside her seemed to scald her very mind like a repellent as the final seconds of her life began to tick away. They had both been saved just in time before, but it was obvious from the looks of her that she wasn't going to live much longer._

_Her new born daughter lay in the cot beside the bed, having been brought into life through a Caesarean procedure which Jessica Jane had barely survived as the new born child awaited arrangements for a private room she would desperately need. The child seemed healthy enough for sure (despite the fact she was little more than six weeks early), but they couldn't take the risks. If the child had been forced into life because of the current condition her Mother had been suffering moments before the birth, well...then it'd be for the best if she was excluded away from the other patients both for her own sake and for the sake of others._

_Jessica's heart rate was fair, and her breathing was steady; nonetheless, but she could still feel the world fading around her as her vision blurred._

_Soon enough, the only humans within the room were Jessica herself, her young daughter and the single nurse who must have had her hair dyed within the last month or so, because it was purple. Nevertheless, the seventeen year old (young to have a kid at this age but no surprise) still had one goal running through her mind at the moment and she was determined to make this happen._

_"N-n-nurse." Jessica Jane began to mutter with quivering lips, attracting the attention of the nurse almost instantly as the purple-haired woman turned around to face the dying patient. "C-can I hold h-her?"_

_It wasn't much to ask - but she knew that, in this situation, it was a lot more than what met the eyes. But she needed this; even if she'd die a few moments after - she needed to warn her; otherwise she'd be one of the ones in danger._

_'Only the bond can keep it that way...'_

_The bond would keep them safe, and Jessica Jane was sure of this as she snapped herself into full alert. It pained her for sure; but it'd all be worth it in the long run. When she was safe it would be worth it; when they were all safe._

_Feeling the ripping pain tear through her lungs like a bulldozer, she did her best not to cringe as her eyes met the nurses soothing ones. For the moment, the nurse just stood there as she racked her mind through what she could possibly say to refuse the wished of the patient without offending her; she wasn't in any state to be holding a new born after all. Nevertheless, even this fact didn't stop Jessica._

_"P-please?" The young teenager begged, almost slipping into the state of unconsciousness as she did so, her voice breaking as she tried to keep herself together. "L-let me hold m-my d-daughter..." She added helplessly, her voice trailing off into the distance as she did so._

_Strict orders would force the nurse away from allowing this to happen; but the girl was dying and, frankly, Dorothy Parker simply couldn't bear the thought of refusing the teenager her final wish when she was literally moments away from dying._

_Sighing, the nurse spoke up:_

_"Okay. But you only have five minutes."_

_..._

_By the time she had her daughter within her arms; Jessica Jane was already beginning to fade away. But she kept herself from doing so as she forced herself to stay awake. She had to do this - for her._

_Leaning down, her embrace around her daughter tightened as she gently placed her lips to her daughter's forehead and pulled herself away slightly before whispering into her ear._

_"You don't have to worry about the Fates anymore hon." She lied - of course they were still dangerous; but Jessica wasn't prepared to admit this yet - with her voice as sincere as ever as she spoke. "They're not going to hurt you anymore."_

_This wasn't the truth - but it wasn't a lie either. She could go through life without being hurt by the Fates - and this was why Jessica Jane was trying to help her now - but the chance that she might end up knowing too much still roamed. And it was dangerous._

_Sighing, Jessica continued: "They can't hurt you no more. It's you. You're Fate - you control your own destiny. It's your name." Chuckling a sigh of relief, she couldn't help but let out a toothy grin. "Zaya Pride… That would've been a good name had your Daddy lived through it… But he didn't."_

_She paused for a few moments as the painful recollection began to make itself evident. Nonetheless, she brought herself around to ignoring it for the time being as she sighed. It was only herself and her daughter in the room now; but it wouldn't be for much longer though._

_"They think your Daddy tried to kill us; they thought he went insane. But they're wrong. I know from heart that he never would've hurt us. I loved him and he loved me - both of us actually. And he practically destroyed himself to get us to this stage and he weakened the scent. I won't be living for too much longer though, but he was no Mad Man; he was a hero."_

_Her daughter stirred within her arms as she stared up at her Mother with intent eyes. The very essence within those eyes made Jessica's heart melt - they were exactly like his. And the hair colour wasn't so far off either._

_"I'm sorry you couldn't have been conceived in a natural way." Jessica began. "I really am. But you were born under natural circumstances, so I swear you'll be all right."_

_Jessica knew this was a lie. But she knew the child had a special mind and, at that age, a mind could absorb as much as a tolerant sponge. So the teenager tried at her shot._

_Nevertheless, now it was time to get to the point._

_"You are the bond sweet heart." She murmured, her voice as weak as ever as her inner strength began to drift away, softly into her daughter's ear. "And, if you can bring them together, then you are saving more people than you think."_

_With the world fading around her again, she kissed her daughter on the cheek before drifting back into her final position._

_And her daughter (soon to be Bonnie Anderson) could sense the difference as her biological Mother's life drifted away into the dark…'_

Holding the rag dolls within her arms, the young Bonnie Anderson gazed at them with an expression of curiosity etched all across her face as the corners of her lips itched into a small frown.

Andy Davis noticed this and, when he did, his eyebrows arched at the sight. Bonnie seemed to gaze at her toys as though they were explosives which were ready to set off at any moment. She wanted to look at them; but there was something about them that struck her as no more than odd as she hugged them closer to her chest

Meanwhile, as the Sheriff's eyes went over the Cowgirl's, he felt relaxed in a way that made his nerves loosen instantly. He had no idea what might have caused this; but it was a feeling he cherished nonetheless. It felt odd actually, he had known her for nine years (and each one of them he could recall), but he still felt as though he was gazing through her beautiful eyes for the first time in his life.

Wait…? Did he just call her eyes beautiful? Even though he had been very close with her over the last few years (with the one known as Buzz Lightyear staying completely out of his way for some unknown reason), he could only guess that he just had. But there was something else getting to him as well, but he couldn't quite pick it out. Was it relief over the fact that Andy wanted to give his toys away to enlighten the girl's spirit? Or was it something else completely? Sheriff Woody really couldn't tell.

Jessie, on the other hand, felt her heart rise within its tracks; and this sent the whole feeling fluttering endlessly through her stuffed body like a spasm of shock. For one reason or another, Jessie felt as overjoyed as she had been in her entire life. Nonetheless, she wasn't sure whether this had been due to the fact that she was being sent to another owner, or whether it'd been something else completely. She honestly had no idea whatsoever.

Soon enough though, the thoughts were obliterated from Bonnie's mind and she smiled a toothy grin.

Chuckling slightly, Andy found his gaze drifting towards the collection of toys upon the ground, and an idea almost instantly occurred.

"Oh no!" He suddenly exclaimed as he picked up the Piggy Bank (known as Hamm) with one hand. "Evil Dr Porkchop is attacking the haunted bakery!"

"Oh no!" Bonnie called out as she darted to her feet, still holding the couple within her arms in the process. "The Ghosts are getting away! Woody and Jessie'll stop 'em."

And with this said, Woody and Jessie both experienced the best playtime they could ever recall. And this set their souls up with joy as the hours of the afternoon began to roll on.

For some reason though, as their eyes came across the three peas, their artificial smiles inched a little wider. And the playtime continued on…

_"Honey," A middle-aged woman began, her voice both firm and outstanding as she made her way into her daughters room, whilst carrying a box that was clearly labelled 'yard sale' in permanent marker. The exact same brand of marker that had been used to mark the Sheriff's boot, as well as the Cowgirl's. "You really need to get rid of some of the junk in here."_

_By now, Molly had recently turned eight and giving away toys was one stage the young girl did NOT like going through - even despite the fact that she didn't even play with half of her older toys anymore_

_Sheriff Woody Pride felt odd in this situation. He honestly felt that he should feel guilty over something for one reason or another; almost as though he had forgotten the name of something he should bring with him always. Nonetheless, he soon sent this feeling away and, soon enough, his inanimate gaze caught sight of the lifeless Jessie a meter away from him. And he could tell that she knew exactly what he was thinking; she always did - almost as though their lives had been connected together with a link._

_Molly had 'borrowed' a few of Andy's toys earlier on in the morning and she was now currently setting them on a grand adventure in her own bedroom. But the endless fun never lasts, no matter what. It always ends sooner or later._

_And now she was staring right at the current burden within her life and this, of course, was the donations box within Ms Davis' hands…_

_"Do I have to?" Molly asked, her voice low in protest, as she tried to force a sigh away. She hated giving away toys, especially when she wasn't finished with them…_

_"Yes, they can make other kids really happy." Ms Davis told her daughter. "And besides, you have so many toys that you don't know what to do with them."_

_"But Andy has more," Molly pointed out._

_"Yes, I know that. And I'll be getting him to sort through his later on."_

_"I don't want to get rid of any though," Molly admitted as her lips began to sink into an obvious frown._

_"Come on," Ms Davis began to urge, suddenly becoming tired of having to argue with her daughter. "What about all these pre-school toys? You haven't played with these in ages."_

_As Ms Davis murmured these words, she made her way over to the corner of the room and picked up a small karaoke box before showing the face of it to Molly._

_"But that's Andy's,"_

_Andy..._

_"Well he's not going to mind," Ms Davis pointed out. "The boy's almost fourteen."_

_"But isn't he going to be upset that you threw it away without asking?"_

_"I doubt he'll notice," Her mother admitted before placing the machine in the box. "He hasn't played with it since he was your age. Especially not with his old Buzz Lightyear around."_

_"And what about this rubber penguin?" Her Mother then asked as she picked up a small rubber penguin which had been perched directly atop of Molly's bed._

_"Wheezy," Molly corrected her voice low in protest as the corners of her lips sunk towards the floor._

_When Ms Davis began to look at the rubber penguin a bit more closely, the corners of her lips twitched into a frown as her eyebrows arched towards the ceiling._

_"I thought I got rid of this years ago?"_

_"That's Andy's as well,"_

_"He's not going to notice. He's too busy playing on video games now anyway." Ms Davis convinced Molly as she tucked a strand of messy blonde hair behind her left ear with her free hand. "And besides," She began, holding up the squeaky to again. "It's broken anyway."_

_And just like that, she squeezed the toy in her hand. What should've been an enthusiastic scream turned out to be something much, much different._

_It almost sounded like a cry for help as Wheezy blankly stared at the air before his face; and his crackled cry of agony seemingly lost itself as he was placed in the box._

_Once her mother had left the room a few moments later, leaving the box behind so that her daughter could fill it up with the junk she didn't need as she did so, Molly's gaze shifted towards Bo Peep.._

_And this was when her own decision was made final, with Woody's heart sinking within his chest as the porcelain antique was placed in the donations box.'_

As Woody's gaze travelled back towards the window, he felt his heart collapse in on itself.

Bo had once meant so much to him she had been his world at one point actually - and his heart felt like it should shattered at any moment as he began to longing gape outside the window. Nevertheless, he felt a weird feeling overshadow him that he sensed shouldn't be there; almost acting as though it was from another world as far as the Sheriff was concerned and he let out a long awaited sigh. He could remember that day fully well and he knew something should've snapped within him that hadn't been there before. Or maybe he should've done something to ensure that she was kept safe? Or maybe he should've gone with her? He still couldn't understand why he didn't do anything that day, but something had kept him from doing so. Common sense maybe? He really had no clue.

But he didn't think that had been the problem either. Maybe he had been afraid of what he'd leave behind? As Woody thought over this idea some more, he found that it suited the situation the best. On that day, he had more than he could ever want. But Bo hadn't been all of it. In fact, to tell the truth, she had barely been any of it. Sure, Woody knew it was bad to think in this way, but it was the truth. He really did not know why (especially considering the fact that he and Bo had been together for quite a few years before being torn apart), but he had never really been happy with her; almost as though everything between them had been unnatural and artificial - no much more than a simply dream which was beginning to fade away - and that he belonged with someone else which, in all retrospect, was really the truth. And he had been linked with this someone else even before the time of creation - literally…

Sighing again, Woody's mind went through a mental blockage. He knew that it was horrible to be thinking this way about her when she'd been gone from his life for so long; but the sensation was far too powerful to ignore. It was almost as though he didn't even belong in the world she had existed in.

There was someone else attracting his attention more so that Bo ever had; but he had been unable to place his finger on exactly who it had been. And it remained in this way until he felt the hands on his shoulders - he hadn't even heard her approach - and then his mind was drawn back to the night that changed everything for them and was, ultimately, the reason why his mind was currently reeling in the way it was…

'_At this very moment, the Sheriff felt as though his heart had been torn from his chest before being ripped into a thousand pieces._

_To this point, he still couldn't understand why he hadn't done anything to save Bo from the Fate she faced only a few months before. Why didn't he do anything?_  
_As the weeks passed by, Woody still found himself halfway between the state of depression and the feeling of loneliness. Bo had been a huge part of his world and she had been taken away from him within the fraction of a moment. His whole life had been taken away from him within a few seconds - and now all he could do was mope._

_Nevertheless, the dull sensation, settling deep within his chest, seemed to be derived from something else that Woody couldn't quite place his finger on. And this unnerved him slightly - it seemed almost as though someone very close to him had actually died rather than have just been taken away - but he allowed the benefit of the doubt to overwhelm him completely as he convinced himself that it was just the despair he felt over the loss of Bo. Nonetheless, there was a part of him which knew the dull sensation within his body had been due to something else - it always had been. But was this a sensation from another world? Sheriff Woody guessed he would never know._

_There was no question over the fact that his friends were worried about him - they made this obvious enough - and Woody knew this. He tried not to make it obvious that he was obviously troubled by…something, but it was hard to do so at times given the fact that he barely even knew why he was still so upset. Bo had left their family a few months before, and yet Woodrow felt as though someone very close to him had died, and this pain was slowly increasing._

_He had been unable to sense her coming, approaching his current position by the windowsill, until he felt her place her hands on his shoulders._

_"Hey…" He heard Jessie murmur softly as she settled herself beside him, giving his shoulders a slight squeeze as she knelt before the glass of the window. "You all right?"_

_If Woody had been slightly more alert, then he may have jumped when he heard Jessie speak up. Nevertheless, he simply sighed now as the feelings of confusion began to settle upon his conscience again._

_He really was unsure how he even managed to find himself in this state to begin with, but even this didn't stop the strain in his heart from loosening at the sound of her comforting voice. And this was one sensation he desired as he sighed; bracing himself in the mean time._

_"Yeah…" The Sheriff lied, feeling grateful that she was there for him. She may not understand what she was going through though, but he was certainly grateful that she was there. And it certainly set his thoughts at ease as he turned his head to face her._

_Jessie bit her lip and forced back a sigh. It didn't take much to notice the difference within Woody's tone when he lied - it was easy to see actually - and she could tell exactly when he was telling the truth and exactly when he was telling her a fat load of lies. Maybe it was because they were a part of the same set? Or maybe it was something else completely? Jessie honestly had no idea why. But this never stopped her._

_"Woody…" She began to murmur into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Please… If you're feeling this way then we want to help you." She began slowly as she rested her forehead against the crook of his neck, breathing deeply as she felt the hole in her heart fill up. It was a strange feeling actually. Only moments before, she had felt as though something within her had been missing - but now it wasn't. Allowing her eyes to flutter shut, she added: "I want to help you."_

_Ever since the day she had first met him (five years or so before at Al's apartment), she began to build a close bond with the Sheriff (even if she was unsure of exactly what it had been) and she had never seen Woody in this state; it broke her heart to see him in this way. Especially after everything that had happened between - even if Jessie began to question exactly what had happened, since it all seemed unnatural._

_Sighing again, Woody spoke up:_

_"I know… But it all just feels so…empty without her around." Woody admitted heavily, his breaths slowing as he did so. Nevertheless, despite the fact that he knew the real reason behind why he felt this way, he couldn't help but wonder why it really felt like this. It wasn't only Bo was it?_

_However, these thoughts were quickly obliterated from his mind as Jessie began to stroke his back reassuringly._

_"I know how you feel…" Jessie told him softly._

_"You don't-" Woody began to tell her - she couldn't possibly understand how she felt, could she? - when he then stopped himself; that would be a serious understatement. "I'm sorry…"_

_Jessie smiled as she lifted her head to gaze into his eyes._

_"Do you think you're ready to talk about it?" She asked as she lowered one of her hands to his in order to interlink them together, smiling softly as she did so._

_Woody thought over this for a few moments, but then his track of thoughts drifted over to an unrelated topic. At first he couldn't make sense of it- and he never did - nonetheless, after a while he had been able to pick up the message as the memories of the one he had lost came flooding through his mind at a pace he couldn't even understand._

_Nonetheless, this feeling was overwhelming as he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers._

_It was a mistake, yes. But that didn't stop anything._

_The kiss was intoxicating as it passed through the two of them like a spark, with the feelings, which had been forever hidden away from them by the artificial world around them, running through their souls like a flame as their lips moved against each other's in motion. Neither of the two knew whether this was appropriate, but they both knew that it felt right as the exchanges passed through them like an everlasting signal._

_When they eventually pulled apart, Jessie smiled softly._

_And, from that day on, the Sheriff decided that he really liked the Cowgirl's smile…'_

Woody didn't gasp when he felt Jessie's hands on his shoulders. Instead, he simply gazed longingly out of the window as the raindrops came hurtling down, the slick mirages colliding and melting into each other as the water slowly streamed down the glass.

The memory remained fresh within his mind as she knelt beside him. That had been the day when he had began to see Jessie the way he should've seen her all along - the day he had been able to see her for how much she was really worth to him - and it had also been the day he had realized why he hadn't been able to see her in this way sooner than he had. He had always been up to stocks with handling Bo and her sheep when, all in all, he should've been noticing how suited he was for the one he had been destined for. Sure, he had liked Bo (and never really minded hunting down the sheep), but she had never been the right one. Maybe this was why his feelings for her had been ambiguous the day he realized his true feelings for Jessie? He was still unsure; but he could sense that he and Jessie had always been bounded together by more than just daily life - a Fate maybe? He couldn't tell.

And, after that day, their relationship had simply progressed from there and he had been left heart broken when Jessie had convinced the others that being donated was better than being forced through losing an owner for a second time. But Woody could never blame her for this; especially after what she had been through with Emily - she just hadn't been ready to lose someone else and Woody had felt the same way. Nevertheless, being donated by Andy himself had set their thoughts at ease - even though being donated did seem to shatter Woody's heart. But Woody wasn't sure what it had been. It felt as though he had lost someone, but with someone else in an entirely different way.

Now though, as Jessie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he felt the hole within his heart fill itself up to the very brim - a sensation he had felt five years before, and one that he had come to love. Something within him had died, but it seemed that, just by being beside him at the moment, she had brought whatever it had been back to life. And he was grateful for this.

Having only been donated by Andy a few hours before, Jessie feared the worst for the Sheriff. He hadn't been asleep with the others (who had all been placed on Bonnie's bed just before the child drifted off to sleep), and this was what had worried Jessie.

"You all right?" Jessie asked softly, her voice soothing Woody like an alibi as she inhaled deeply.

"I am now." He murmured as he took the hat off her head. There was something about all of this - the whole world - that struck Woody as no more than completely abnormal; almost as though the very world was artificial. A bugging feeling within the back of his mind suggested that he should no more than he did - that he had forgotten something vital. And, Woody didn't know this but the Cowgirl felt exactly the same way.

"Was it Andy?" Jessie asked as she began to rub his back soothingly.  
Woody paused for a few moments, but he eventually continued on:

"I think so…" He lied. He now knew that it hadn't been Andy - but he couldn't tell what it had been.

"You do know that he gave you up for a reason, right?" Jessie asked, beginning to make a fair point that the Sheriff probably would have overlooked. "He gave you up to make another child happy."

"I know…" Woody murmured as he wrapped his left arm around her. "But it can just hurt sometimes, y'know?"

"I do." Jessie answered simply as she lowered one of her hands and placed it atop of Woody's free hand. "It hurt when Emily gave me up too. It'll hurt for a while, and you'll never forget him, but you just have to remember what you already have. You have family; friends; and you have a new owner - we all do."

Jessie hardly even knew what she was talking about as she said these words. But, nonetheless, she eventually found herself believing her own words. And she knew that there was something else bothering Woody, but she didn't want to pester him if she couldn't even pick out what it might be, so she didn't ask.

Sighing, Woody tightened his embrace around her.

"Thanks Jess." He told her softly as he pulled himself as close to her as he could, savouring the moment between them like one's last breath. "It means a lot to me that you're trying to help.

"Anytime." She whispered into his ear as she pulled herself away from him. A few moments of silence hung between them before she broke it. "Bonnie's a very special kid, ain't she?"

"She sure is," Woody agreed. It was true that, in their eyes, Bonnie was unique. But they still couldn't pick out exactly why she seemed special for the moment and, as the situation would turn out, they never would - it was better that way anyway.

And then, just like that, they set up with a conversation which lasted up until the early hours of the morning, spending each and every moment of it within a charade of pure bliss as they completely forgot about the world around them.

Then, however, Woody began to notice the first rays of sunlight splash against the lawn and his eyebrows arched slightly. Had they been talking for that long?

However, he merely forced this thought away as he turned to face Jessie.

"Thanks." He told her again. "I really appreciate your help."

At his words, Jessie merely wrapped her arms around him again as she suppressed the chuckles.

"Oh Woody," She told him with a huge smile beaming upon her face - he was so humble, it was untrue. "I really do love you sometimes."

Her last comment had meant to come out as a casual remark. Nevertheless, as soon as she said these words, her heart froze within its tracks. She had told him this plenty a time; and she could remember them fully well. However, this time it seemed different - almost as though all the other memories had been pulled away from another world and only this time had been for real. And this sent a torrent of rushing emotions darting between the two as the words sunk in. It hadn't been the first time she had uttered these words, and they both knew this, but it felt like it.

Barely even thinking through what he should do next, he pulled her into a kiss…

()()()()

Everyone had a demon within their soul. And this demon could escape at any time.

Some had the demon perched within them like the hidden plague - silently waiting for the right time to burst out and affect those around them - and others had it perched directly at the edge of their sanity - ready to pounce out at any moment if angered. Some never noticed their demons, whilst others are left unable to go a day without being affected by the soul's burden.

Some acted upon their demons, and went through with treacherous acts, whilst others barely brought themselves to notice their demon.

Demons were bad - dangerous - but, like most things within life, they could be dealt with.

Every soul had a demon - but some could handle them, whilst others couldn't help themselves to save themselves.

And Katrielle Hay's demon had snapped.

Nonetheless, she only began to realize exactly what she had done in life as she stood within the centre of the hallway. Only conscious beings possessed demons, and she was no more than a lost spirit; so she possessed no sort of demon whatsoever as she stood there, gaping at her hands in a sense of pure shock as it all began to overwhelm her completely.

Of course, it wasn't her fault that her demon had snapped. All in all, it had really been because of the Fates. They had killed her parents, and then they had went over the line by taking her daughter away from her. And, after a while, it simply became too much to bear and she became tired of having to be afraid of the Fates.

Really though, the events of the past decade hadn't only occurred so she could bring him back - no. She had still been afraid, and being afraid of the Fates was one sensation she could barely bring herself to bear. Nevertheless, having the Fates afraid of you was one sensation she thrived for. After that point, then they wouldn't touch you.

But now she realized exactly what she had done, and the very thoughts horrified her as she stared at the smooth skin on the back of her hand. She could tell that she was in the form of her younger self (maybe twenty years of age? She couldn't tell), but this didn't seem to bother her. She had hurt people within her life and, now that the demon was gone, the full impact seemed to hit her like a dagger.

Nevertheless, when she lifted her head, her eyes widened.

He was there too. Alfred Hay was right there - The form of the young man she had once fell in love with. And that was when the world around them morphed into something else - a piece of beauty for the eyes.

At this point, she knew that everything around her was no more than aspects of her own imagination. But Imagination was a lot more powerful than the average one may presume. Imagination was what led her here to begin with; Imagination was what turned the lives of Jessica Jane and Woodrow Pride around for the worst. Yes, the imagination may have been twisted in unnatural ways - but it was still imagination. And, as Katrielle Hay had learned over the years, Imagination can become real.

It took her a few moments, but the world eventually became as real as it possibly could without physically becoming so and this was when Alfred Hay extended his hand; the warm smile inching across his face as he did so.

She hesitated slightly, but she eventually shook the feelings of uneasiness away and she took his hand, returning the smile in the process.

Then, together, they strode further down the hallway of dreams they would forever cherish.

()()()()

With the essence of affection running through their artificial veins like the nectar of the gods, the two of them savoured the moments as their lips moved against each others in a thematic gesture - with all the memories, which possessed the potential to hurt them, streaming away from their minds in the process as the mutual feelings were displayed.

When they eventually pulled apart from each other, Jessie smiled as the joyful sensation overwhelmed her senses completely (leaving her happier than she had ever been), and this was one smile Woody returned.

It was after this point that Woodrow Pride decided that he really liked Jessica's smile.

A/N Wow, I have to admit that, when I first started this story, I had never expected the story to end like this. But, hey, would anyone? ^_^

As you can probably tell, I was trying to reference the ending of TS3 in this last chapter even as I altered the situation around a bit. I'm not really sure how that turned out, but I had a heck of a lot of fun writing it! To be honest, I'm rather satisfied with this ending, but this is only my opinion.

So Woody and Jessie do end up remembering each other, but still have no knowledge of what had happened to them in their human lives; which would turn out for the best if it can get them away from the Fates. And I sort of gave Katrielle a fresh start within the world she is now trapped in and she has been relinquished of her old ways since her demon can't exist where she is. Zaya, however, became Bonnie through birth and even she couldn't remember any of the events either.

It is not quite explained how Woody managed to bring them back, but that's something I would like you readers (if you don't mind) to ponder over. Feel free to use your imagination!

I'm quite depressed now because the story is over. But I do have to say that I've loved writing every single word of this story, and the past few months have actually broadened my perspective on the world. (That sounds very cheesy, I know, but it's true). And I'd like to thank all you readers and reviewers for sticking with the story! You're all great!

In case some of you are wondering, I don't plan on writing a sequel of any sort for this story. (Unless some of you specifically request of course)

Well, I hope you all had a nice day! And I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion to this story :)

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


End file.
